The Blood Compact
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: DH year but AU. A muggle-born witch is given as a reward to Severus for his murdering Dumbledore. But has Severus really fallen back into his evil ways ? A tale of darkness, blood magic, purity, love and redemption. ADULT THEMES - Dark fic NOW COMPLETE !
1. Author's Notes

**The Blood Compact**

**Anti-Litigation Charm :**

Nothing belongs to me in the HP universe, all is JKR – may she be blessed for her wonderful ideas and universe – except original characters and the plot. I wished Severus would be mine, but… *_sigh_*

Therefore, no need to sue me then, I make no money, so no money owed. The present disclaimer charm applies to all subsequent chapters. I won't repeat it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes :<strong>

This story is set after HBP and is fully compliant with that volume of the HP saga. For the DH book, things are alternate though I follow the general plot and ideas developed in that particular volume as far as certain steps and events are concerned. You'll recognize them.

I also love to insert a few lines said by the characters either in the books or in the movies every now and then. I trust you fans will recognize them. Though for some scenes, I relied on the movies heavily, rather than on the books.

This story is focused on Severus Snape, by far my favorite character in the HP series.

I wrote this fanfic with the image of Alan Rickman's fabulous portrayal of Severus in my mind. OMG, he's just _so perfect_ in that part and I like him to pieces as an actor. Especially in the _Half-Blood Prince_ and the _Deathly Hallows_ movies : he is simply _gorgeous_. However, you may imagine any other image you have of him ! The rest of the cast in the movies are so perfect in my opinion that I used them to picture their characters in my mind and writing. But here too, you are free to unleash your imagination as you wish !

For all those out of there who are geniuses and wizards with drawing and photo-manip, please feel free to use my work to spur your imagination - just provide me with the link so that I can admire your work and leave a review for it.

**Please rate and review **– that feeds the muses. Feel free to give your advice, what you loved or not, how you imagine how the plot is to evolve, if you cried or laughed or cringed. Anything you wish. I reply to all the reviews, except those left anonymously (as the system doesn't allow writers to reply to such reviews). However, the anonymous review system is enabled. If you want a reply, then leave a review through your account here. I do enjoy exchanging opinions with my readers !

This story is almost complete. About 30 chapters have already been written. The fanfic shall be updated with one chapter per week. So put an alert on the story to keep up.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong>

HBP-compliant then AU. Severus is rewarded with a young Muggle-born witch for the murder of Dumbledore. His sentimental world, dreams and disillusions are to collide with hers and the harsh reality they both live as they are brought together.

* * *

><p><em>You enter a danger zone. Adult themes and content, you've been warned thrice : with the rating, the summary and these author's notes. Not rated M just for decorum's sake. There are adult themes addressed here, like violence, non-consensual sex, torture. If these issues make you uncomfortable, which I can understand, you may leave any time, no problem. In order not to deflower the narrative and keep my readership on their toes with suspense, I will not post any warnings before any chapters. I trust you are adults or mature enough individuals to read M-rated stuff. Otherwise, just get out as I will not censor my work just to accommodate your sensibilities. No complaint or whining in this regard shall be accepted – whiners shall be sent back to these notes that they would have obviously not read before. <em>

_You've been warned !_

**Now for the story !**


	2. Chapter 1  The gift

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 1 – The gift**

"Bring them in !" said a voice coming from a high chair on a dais. The tone was imperious and there was no way to escape the order thus given.

A stocky man, clad in a big cloak, a mask on his face, pushed the three people in front of the man who had given the order. A woman clad similarly held an infant in her arms. She moved forward too and bowed deeply.

"Here they are, my Lord. The three children and the Mudblood."

"Good." The man sitting on the high chair rose and came forward, closer to the three cowering people held prisoner in front of him. His red eyes, slit and glinting like those of a snake, his pale, almost blueish complexion, his slot-like nostrils, were frightening. Lord Voldemort had nothing more human, both inside and outside.

He took his time to watch the children. "Pure-bloods. Such a pure and innocent blood shall not be shed. What happened to their parents, Walden ?"

The man in his cloak, Walden McNair, removed his mask and knelt down. "My Lord. The blood traitors have been dealt with as per your orders. We killed them and destroyed their house. The children had escaped but we found them quickly."

"Escaped ?"

"Yes, my Lord. The Mudblood here had taken them away. Unfortunately for her, we managed to round her up before she could Apparate away with the kids." He held out a wooden stick to his Lord. "This is her wand, my Lord."

The Dark wizard took it between his long, spidery fingers. "Mudbloods should not have magic." On these words, he snapped the wand in two and threw the remains at the woman's feet. She let out a short whimper when seeing her wand broken. "Nor should they take care of pure-blood children either." Then he turned his attention towards the toddler held in the woman's arms. The boy was about one-year-old.

"Alecto, is this the youngest child ?"

"Yes, my Lord," replied the short woman. She wore no mask.

"Well, these children will need to have parents now. Decent parents. Pure-blood parents that will educate them in the true and ancient ways of our kind. Lucius !"

A tall man, with long blond hair, his face wearing no mask, came forward and knelt down. "My Lord." His aristocratic features sported an arrogant air.

"Lucius, I think you and your wife wanted a second child."

"Your guess is right, my Lord."

"Take the baby with you then. From now on, it's yours. Bring it up as a Malfoy. Now, the two others."

He watched the young boy, aged five, and his sister, aged three. "Theodore ! You shall take care of the girl. Your wife shall be happy, I know she wanted to have a son and a daughter. You already have a son, now here's your daughter. As for the boy... Bellatrix ! You never had a child, what about this young boy ? I'm sure your husband Rodolphus will be delighted to have an heir."

Bellatrix Lestrange wore no mask either. She knelt down too. "Oh, my Lord, we'll be delighted to do your bidding." The fanatic look in her heavy-lidded eyes showed all the adoration she could have for her Master.

"Take the boy with you then and raise it accordingly. Make it so that he doesn't become like that cousin of yours, that infamous Sirius Black !"

Bellatrix had a wicked smile. "Of course not, my Lord !" She kissed her Master's robe hem before raising and taking the boy by the arm in a harsh fashion. The wizard named Theodore bowed deeply before taking the little girl's hand in his, in a rather fatherly gesture.

"A last instruction to you all three. None of these children shall know that they are related to each other. One day, they'll go to Hogwarts, where they should be sorted out into Slytherin. They shall share quarters and seven years of their life there. But make sure that they don't get married to each other or whatever. We have enough Squibs around." He paused. "Our supports at the Ministry will take care of the paperwork for their new names. Blood traitor families shall disappear once and for all."

The three Death-Eaters nodded and bowed deeply again. They took hold of each of the siblings before retreating in the group. They had not been dismissed yet. Besides, they were curious as to what the young woman would become. Now the real fun would start.

The Dark Lord came closer to the woman that he had called a 'Mudblood'. Dolohov, another Death-Eater that had been part of the raid, was standing right behind her, holding her firmly by the arms. She was still wearing her nightgown – the raid had occurred in the middle of the night. She was barefoot and dishevelled. She must have been slapped and hit on the face as a bit of blood was drying on her cheekbones and forehead. An intense panic could be read on her face but she did her best not to break down and cry. She had a lovely figure despite her bruise, green eyes and long hazel hair cascading free down her shoulders in heavy curls.

She was well aware of whom she had in front of her now. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had already heard terrifying stories about him and his feats, when she was only a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had left the school ten years ago, after getting her diploma but he had not returned yet by then. She had also read news about his return and his crimes later. And now, she was in the full middle of it – surely his next victim. The lump in her throat was big, so big that she could hardly breathe. She knew that she would die in a few minutes, if lucky, or after a long, painful, gruesome time with these people – especially the men.

_What a fate..._ She was 27 but it looked like her life was to end here and now. _Make it quick then. And as painless as possible._

Lord Voldemort was now very close to her, towering her with all his height and might. She had heard that he used Legilimency and kept her eyes lowered. He would steal her life but not her thoughts. She tried to empty her mind as much as possible, to fill it with fear only, hoping it would protect her, still aware though it would offer a weak wall to his investigation.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord seized her nightgown collar with his both long hands. He tore apart the fabric to uncover her upper body before stepping back. Now her breasts and shoulders were naked for everyone to see. Lewd whispers of envy, lust, admiration or whatever rose from the Death-Eaters' ranks. Male whispers.

"What a lovely Mudblood we have here," Lord Voldemort said with a soft yet malevolent tone. His eyes lingered for a moment on her plump chest. Yet, another detail had caught his attention.

A silver snake rested between her breasts. A silver snake hanging as a pendant on a chain around her neck. Lord Voldemort was surprised by the jewel. His long pale fingers took it delicately to examine it. The small snake had emeralds as eyes. He could perceive the jewel was endowed with magic.

"Silver and emeralds... Slytherin colours... How unusual... Don't tell me you'd been sorted into Slytherin. Mudbloods have no place there. Not even in Hogwarts anyway." His red eyes peered at her. "Where have you been sorted into ?"

"Ravenclaw," she managed to utter despite her obvious terror.

"But you like snakes obviously."

"I do respect them."

Somehow, her reply seemed to please him. Her tone had been full of awe and reverence for the creatures. Voldemort took her face between his fingers to compel her to look at him. He entered her mind through Legilimency. First, he felt her fear as a powerful barrier which he overcame quickly before seeing the image of a young man putting the jewel around her neck before kissing her tenderly. The memory was not recent, yet it was still very strong.

He snorted and went out of her mind. _Love... what a ridiculous feeling._

"Oh, but you look... pregnant too. You are. Am I wrong ?" His voice was soft yet dangerous.

The young woman's lips shivered. "No..."

"A pregnant Mudblood. Who's the father ?" Voldemort asked her. "Is it the same man that gave you the snake pendant ?"

"No... He died... a few years back... I... I don't know... I was raped... five months ago..."

The red eyes focused on her green eyes – Lord Voldemort knew she was telling the truth thanks to Legilimency – he had seen blurred flashes of the event in her mind. "So, you're already used to what I have in stock for you."

The woman shivered – and not because she felt suddenly cold. His words meant it all. She wanted to cover herself with her ragged nightgown but Dolohov's powerful hands still held her arms fettered behind her back.

"You... I will give you to one of my faithful Death-Eaters here. One that had been particularly deserving as of late." His red eyes scanned the circle of men and women around. He took pleasure in seeing their excitation, in reading their emotions in their eyes and on their faces or body postures. He relished in that power he could have over them. Sex and lust were very sure tools to keep them at his beck and call.

Except for one of them. One Death-Eater that he could not hold that way and had never managed to do so. But a Death-Eater that had been very deserving as of late. A Death-Eater that always did his bidding without challenging him, yet with intelligence, above all to bring forth new ideas or solutions that had proved to be real improvements. A Death-Eater that always carried out his orders and assignments successfully.

The recent murder of Albus Dumbledore had proved that. The whole operation had been a total success. No loss on his side. The other side had been completely shattered by this event and had disbanded. An intense panic had overcome the Ministry as well, which had enabled him to take over the place in a rather smooth fashion. Even if Albus Dumbledore had foes there, the Ministry had been thoroughly shaken too by his abrupt end. Yes, the man deserved a lovely reward – and for the first time, it would be possible for Lord Voldemort to hold an even more thorough leverage over him. Thanks to that lovely Mudblood.

"Severus !"

A tall man, dressed in black, with no mask, came forward from the shadows. Like the others, he bowed and knelt down. "Yes, my Lord. What use can I be for you ?" His tone was neutral, contrary to the others who had been fanatical, frightened or submissive.

"Ah, Severus... always so willing to _serve_ me when others just want to _please_ me." He made a graceful gesture with his long hand, towards the man. "Come here."

Severus Snape rose and came closer to his Master. "I've heard that Wormtail isn't much of an help for you in your home, Severus. Is that true ?"

Severus was careful in his reply. He had been ordered to shelter the Gryffindor-turned-traitor-to-his-friends. Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail, had been sent to him to assist him – officially – a year ago. But Severus knew better. The little wizard was useless to the bone. Not even able to brew a simple potion correctly for the life of him. Not even good at cooking. He was also a lazy man and would not take care of the house chores, unless threatened. He had no wand, which meant he had to handle the very few house chores he accepted to perform in a Muggle fashion. And even this, was badly done.

How he could have help resurrect the Dark Lord had been a complete mystery to Severus. No, he knew better : the man had been sent to him to _spy_ on him. He had quickly discovered that Wormtail had a certain taste for listening from behind closed doors. A man that could betray his friends like he had done... could never be trusted. Severus was not stupid. He had never trusted him – he would not start now. A master spy, an almost paranoid Slytherin and a skilled Legilimens such as Severus Snape could not be fooled.

Yet, he could not let his Master know he had gathered the real motives behind Wormtail's presence in his own house.

"My Lord, he does what he can with the limited abilities that he had been given at birth and that seven years spent at Hogwarts did not improve the least bit at all." His tone reflected respect for the person he was speaking to but there was an subtle and scathing undertone full of despise for the subject of their conversation.

This time, Lord Voldemort laughed heartily. A rather rare occurrence. A few other Death-Eaters sneered or smirked too. So true. They all knew Wormtail – and his shortcomings. The Potions Master had a point there. "I see. Now, tell me, Severus, what about having some real help ? One that could serve you, in your home and... in your bed." A pause. "What about a slave ? A slave that would be yours to do your sole bidding ?"

A few others laughed at this last sentence. The Potions Master was known for being a... chaste individual, never partaking in the pleasures and joys offered during Dark revels. Neither with women or men. His Master and companions left him alone when they discovered eventually he was impotent. He was teased with that but he let them talk. As long as he was not compelled to take an active part, he was fine.

"Think of it, she could warm up your bed, Severus. Wormtail complained to me that your house is not heated," the Dark Lord went on. He wanted to see how far his Potions Master was ready to take this. "Now you're no longer the Hogwarts Potions Master, you'll have time to devote yourself to the various potions I want you to brew and work on. She may not be able to help you in this but at least, you won't have to bother with the house chores that you have to carry out just because Wormtail is unable to do them."

Severus nodded. Indeed. That would be an improvement. "Thank you, my Lord," he said with a bow.

"Of course, the Mudblood is yours. Your slave. Obviously, she's a second hand. Someone got there first and left a souvenir." That remark triggered off laughs and sneers among the Death-Eaters. "Up to you to share her with Wormtail or not, or with any of your Death-Eater fellows here, as per our customs. You may also keep her for yourself only – after all, you're the one I reward here for murdering Albus Dumbledore." His red eyes met his Potions Master's. "Tame her. She proved feisty and resourceful during the raid and she deserves a good taming as much as you deserve such a lovely prize. She's your slave. Tame her so that she can put her energy and resourcefulness at your service. As for her child... once it's born, you may dispose of it as you wish. I've heard that the blood of a child conceived by rape was most potent in potions."

Severus did not reply to confirm or deny the statement. He did not wish his Master to tell him to brew potions based on the blood of an innocent child. Better not give him the notion. He came to the young woman and watched her. He took long seconds to detail her. She was indeed lovely. She was half naked and his dark eyes lingered on her round shoulders, her plump breasts and then her pregnant belly. A beauty nonetheless. Why was the Dark Lord always making things so difficult for him ?

He also noticed the silver snake pendant hanging between her breasts. His Master was right. Rather unexpected a jewel for someone that had not been sent to Slytherin. Yet, this was a mystery the Dark Lord had deemed unimportant for him to unravel. Maybe he could question the woman later – between the four walls of his bedroom.

The young woman raised her eyes towards the man she had been given to. She remembered him. She had been his student in Hogwarts. For seven years. She had been good enough to continue Potions to the NEWT level. Yes, she remembered him perfectly. He had been terrifying in class and these seven years with him had been very difficult – in his class. She had not been the only one in that case. It had been the case for everybody actually. Except for the Slytherins. And she considered herself to be lucky : she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She could have gone to Gryffindor and there, it would have been really difficult, to make an understatement.

She had gone through the Potions class nonetheless and scraped an 'O' at her NEWTs in Potions. Besides, she had to admit, and so did her housemates, that Professor Snape's teaching was interesting and challenging. She had enjoyed his rigour and thoroughness in class. But he was so harsh, so difficult a person, that it destroyed all the good impressions his teaching may have left in his students' memories.

Now, she would serve as his servant and surely more. Maidservant the day, personal whore the night. Would she survive this ? She closed her eyes and sighed inside. Maybe You-Know-Who should have killed her earlier. She lowered her head. A tear escaped her eye silently.

Severus bowed again in front of his Master. Like Bellatrix had done earlier, he kissed the hem of the frightening wizard's robe before stepping back with reverence.

"You may go !" Lord Voldemort said forcefully, his hand waving at his followers they could leave. The three Death-Eaters left with their new charges. Severus grabbed the young woman he had been given with a harsh pressure of his hand on her neck. "You may release her, Dolohov. She's my responsibility now."

"Of course," Dolohov replied with a lewd sneer that said it all. "Enjoy the Mudblood – this one is already pregnant, you won't have any... _undesired outcome_. I've been told you like Mudbloods."

A flash of anger shone forth briefly in Severus' charcoal eyes. Without a word, he dragged the young woman behind him, careless if she could follow or not his stride. She let out a weak shriek. A few seconds later, they were outside the Riddle manor. Early October, the temperature was chilly and she shivered, still being half naked and barefoot. He noticed it and slid his cloak over her body, as much to keep her warm than to hide her nudity.

Severus crushed the young woman against his own body and Apparated away. She just had the time to feel his firm, warm body against her naked form before the swirling of the Apparition spell took them both away into its nothingness. A nothingness she wished she could never get out of.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please rate and review.<em>**


	3. Chapter 2 An unexpected behaviour

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 2 – An unexpected behaviour**

The young witch was not that lucky. They Apparated in what looked like an empty shed located in a backyard. She was still standing against the body of a man, warm, firm and strong. There was no way for her to escape his tight embrace. What would happen now ? With him ? She dared not think about it. Or rather, she had nothing else in mind. She thought that Professor Snape could be intimidating, even frightening, in class. Now she knew that the fear he used to raise in her and her classmates back then, was nothing in comparison to what she felt at the present time.

His face was unreadable as ever and his eyes were as cold as they used to be in class. He had not changed at all in ten years, since she had left Hogwarts. Still looking very dark, gloomy and cruel. The only thing that was new to her was that he was a Death-Eater – which she did not know back then – and that she was to live in his house – with him.

She shivered, out of fright. His cloak was warm with his body temperature and she appreciated he had wrapped her in. She was about to thank him for it, when he grabbed her both arms between his strong hands. "What is your name ?"

She looked up at him, a light of hope in her green eyes. Maybe he would let himself be convinced... "I'm called Amelia... Amelia Davis."

He looked at her, trying to recall her face from her days in Hogwarts. His eyes remained unfathomable. He had very vague reminiscences of such a name but that was all. He let the matter go. Amelia decided to try her luck in that moment of silence. "Sir... please, let me go... I'll go into hiding... in the Muggle world... I won't bother you... please ! Professor !"

His face was still unfathomable. "Impossible, miss. I have to keep you. I received very clear orders from the Dark Lord, you heard them. Besides, they would find you again and this time, they would kill you. And I would be severely punished for having let you go. Therefore, I can't and won't release you. You shall stay here. With me. For your own safety."

Her lower lips trembled. Her own safety ? She could not believe him. Her eyes welled up. "Professor... please..."

"Gifts from the Dark Lord cannot be refused. You shall stay here. Now, listen to me. You shall do as I say, no further question asked. If you do so, everything will go smoothly between you and me. Just one thing : there's another wizard living in my house. You'll discover quickly he's not to be trusted."

_As if _you_ are to be trusted !_ Amelia thought bitterly.

"He's not to be trusted so my first order to you is : You shall not speak with him nor confide in him. He will surely try to have his way with you but I shall do my best to ensure this doesn't happen." He watched her, his possessiveness coming back full force. "You're mine. Now come with me."

_So that _you_ can have _your_ way with me ! _she thought sourly while they went out of the shed.

It was pitch black. No moon in the full middle of the night. A night she would never forget.

The raid had occurred while the whole house had been in bed already, between eleven and midnight as per Amelia's estimations. She had been waken up by shouts and screams. Her bedroom was located besides the children's. As their preceptor and governess, she was to keep an eye on them any time and therefore, her quarters were not that far from the children's bedrooms.

Now, while she followed Severus Snape into his home, she knew that everything she had hoped for had definitely gone down the drain. She sighed silently. And what would become of her child ? Not that she cared much for it but all the same. It was innocent. Only Merlin knew what a Potions Master and Death-Eater could do with it... Lord Voldemort's words came back to her : _As for her child... once it's born, you may dispose as you wish with it. I've heard that the blood of a child conceived by rape was most potent in potions._

She was much more worried about the Ravenheart children. She had paid attention as to whom had been assigned the tutorship for each one of them. If she made it alive in the future, and that You-Know-Who was to be brought down – Mr Ravenheart had been adamant about this – she would be able to reveal the truth and tell the Aurors and the Ministry of Magic that these kids dispatched into three different families were in fact siblings. The Ravenheart siblings. She realized she was the only non-Death-Eater person to be able to tell the truth one day.

So Amelia made herself a silent promise. She would do everything in her power to get the children back together as a family, back to their family – as siblings. They had kin. Their parents were dead but they still had aunts and uncles and grandparents on both sides. They might not grow up together as siblings but they had a right to know who they were really and where they came from. She owed it to the Ravenheart parents that had been so generous, understanding and kind with her.

That promise required that she made it alive. That she remained alive enough time to tell the truth about the whole situation. That she survived whatever ordeal Severus Snape had in stock for her. That meant that she would have to obey him to the letter and not rebel. Maybe he would behave decently with her after all. Maybe he would act with her like when he was in class. Terrifying but not to mean harm. He could sling scathing remarks to any student but he had never laid a hand on them. She had never heard him he had been physically violent with students, even with those that tried his patience hard. After all, Professor Snape was someone she could deal with.

But what about the Death-Eater he was ? She had noticed how obedient he had been in front of You-Know-Who. He had called him 'my Lord'. He was so different from what he used to be in class. Still in control of himself but no longer the boss. That meant that he would do everything to please his Master. He had confirmed this to her when she had pleaded him to let her escape.

And that other wizard, that Wormtail fellow Voldemort had talked about ? Not very engaging either, but from she had heard from her former teacher, he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer either... And she had heard her former Potions professor he would make sure that this Wormtail would not harm her.

Whom could she trust then ? _Nobody. I can rely only on my own skills and capacities. No help, no hope, is nigh._

Severus drew his wand and made a few gestures with it. Amelia watched his movements carefully. He had set up wards on his house obviously – and knowing the man, most likely complex ones. He disabled them silently. She had noticed he had always been good with non-verbal magic. She was not bad either but thing was, she had no wand. Her trusty cherry wood wand with a dragon heartstring core had been snapped. She watched the black wand he held in his right hand with envy. Even if she had her wand with her now, surely he would have confiscated it. He was no fool. And she trusted him to keep his own wand in a secure location so that she could not get a hold of it.

She sighed again in silence. Sighing and complying to his orders were the only things she could do for the moment. Along with crying. But Amelia did not wish to cry in front of him.

The door opened and they both entered the house. They had entered the place by the back door, most likely. The house was in the dark and it had a dark atmosphere too. Sadness prevailed here too. Amelia's sensitive perception gathered that the house had not been a happy home in the past. Its walls kept the memory thereof. She could not have told why for the life of her, but she _felt_ it. And it promised not to be happier, now that she was a prisoner here. After all, from what she remembered from Severus Snape, he was not a happy fellow either. Not totally unexpected from him. His house was like him. Dark, brooding, sad, oppressing.

_Stop it !_ she scolded herself. The situation was disheartening enough, no need to add extra depressing considerations. Well, maybe a feminine touch was what the house just missed. You-Know-Who had implied what her tasks would be in this house, and her duties to its owner. To help him for house chores. Maybe she could do something to lighten the mood of its occupants. That way, it was possible to change their outlooks into something more positive.

Amelia was wise enough to not pretend she could change people. She just believed that she could improve her own situation through improving other people's lot. Making others around her happy made her happy and it worked. She had noticed it already from early on in her life. In family. At school. At Hogwarts. In the Ravenclaw Tower. In class. At the Ravenhearts'. Maybe it could work here too. She would not make an angel from a Death-Eater. No, she was not that naïve. But it could make her situation a bit better to bear and bring her something she had lost tonight : hope. Hope that one day, things would improve. That her dreams have not disappeared all of a sudden. That she could realize her plans and get a normal life again. One day...

Severus switched on the light after leading her to a room that was a sitting-room actually. Amelia could not help find the place most interesting : the walls were covered with books from top to bottom. For a personal library, it was quite impressive. For a second or two, she had the feeling she was back to the Hogwarts library. Her eyes opened wide, marvelling at the sight of so many books. Maybe if she was a good servant, she could earn the right to enjoy reading some of them. She had the feeling that these books were all whispering to her _'Don't give up ! Keep hope ! We will help you alleviate your days of slavery here !'_

She smiled slightly at the books. They had always been good friends of hers.

"I'll make you visit the house tomorrow. In the meantime..." He narrowed his dark gaze on her. Amelia began to feel panic overwhelm her again. She did not want to succumb to fright but his dark eyes on her were too much intense to bear. She lowered her gaze.

"Look at me !" he said harshly while taking her face between his powerful hands.

Her green eyes obeyed and she looked up at him. Merlin, he was tall. The lump in her throat grew bigger. She had thought it could not be possible after her encounter with You-Know-Who. But now...

She felt panic taking over in her mind. She rebelled against his hands on her face, against the power he held over her now.

"Don't harm me..." she pleaded softly before closing her eyes slowly, bracing herself for what he may have in mind. He remained silent, still looking at her features. She seemed so vulnerable... No, she was indeed. She was his slave, his servant, his... _Mine. She's mine. Mine to protect._ He had not been able to protect other people and even less to save them from the Dark Lord's orders and attacks over the years. But this one... he could make a difference for her. He had killed Dumbledore and he had received the girl as a reward for this particular murder. He had taken a life but he had been given another one – to protect. He could hear the old Headmaster in his mind, like a ghost : _'You agreed, Severus. Nothing more to discuss.'_

No, nothing more to discuss – even less with a ghost that was dwelling only in his mind.

Severus did not expect her to understand him and the position he was in, but he did not ask for her understanding either. As long he was able to protect her, that was fine by him. Even if it meant behaving with her in a most ruthless fashion...

He was pondering on how to address her – using her first name ? Her family name ? – when his train of thoughts was interrupted.

"Oh, Severus ! You're back from our Master's manor ! What are the news ? Have you..." a squealing voice piped up in the background, interrupting him in his stream of consciousness.

Severus closed his eyes for a second and inhaled sharply. He hated to be interrupted, whether in class or during meeting. The only one that could interrupt him was the Dark Lord himself. Or Dumbledore. Not that he had many choices with his Master – with him, this kind of patience could mean the difference between life and death. As for Dumbledore, the old man was dead and could only interrupt him in his conscience.

But as far as Wormtail was concerned, Severus was back to his usual self in terms of patience. "What do you want, Wormtail ?" he said with a deep and soft voice that announced danger. He still had his dark gaze set on Amelia's face.

Hearing these words, this voice – a voice she hoped she would never hear again – Amelia's eyes fluttered open, filled with surprise and fear. They met the Potions Master's, still gazing at her with intensity. An intensity that shook her. But his words were for someone else. Wormtail. The other wizard living here. She turned her gaze towards the man. The man that her former professor had called 'Wormtail'. The other Death-Eater. Terror showed on her face. Panic surged into her heart. No, that was not possible. It could not be _him_. She could not live under the same roof as _him_. A panic that Severus ignored totally.

"Has the Dark Lord said a word about me ?" the other wizard said with a pressing, almost pleading tone.

"Yes, in sort of." This time, Severus watched his comrade. "He knows that you are useless to me. We all shared a good laugh about your inabilities and shortcomings as a wizard and a housekeeper."

"As long as I am useful to _him_, I don't care what you may think of me, Severus. You or the others," Wormtail quipped, before realizing he may have said too much.

"Are you implying that you're here for _him_ and not for _me_, Wormtail ?" Severus asked with venom in his voice.

Wormtail wringed his hands. "Oh, you know the tune, Severus. We're all somewhere to do something for him... I mean, doing his bidding."

Severus let out a small snort. "That's what I thought. You're here for a purpose that is not what was said first. Like spying on me ? Unless you were sent here for _me_ to babysit _you_ ?"

Wormtail grew tense. He did not like it when Severus was like that, so perceptive. He knew that the Potions Master had gathered the true motives of his presence here. And for quite a long time. Most likely since the beginning.

"Well, I don't expect _you_ to babysit _me_," Severus went on. "The Dark Lord knows that you're unable to serve me in this house. So he gave me another servant."

"Does that mean that I will leave this place ? Has he asked for me to return to him ?" Obviously, Wormtail sounded as if the place in question was not a recommendable address.

"No, he hasn't. He gave no orders in that sense, so I guess you're still stuck here with me. Or rather, I'm stuck with you. But he gave me a consolation prize, a nice reward for the little service I rendered to him by getting our world rid of that fool Dumbledore." He paused. "Unlike some wizards I know, and you're among them, Wormtail, _I am_ _useful_."

Wormtail's gaze fell on the girl. "I can see that, Severus." His little eyes glinted with anticipation. He had recognized her too. "I hope you will follow our customs. In terms of sharing."

Severus knew what he meant. "Our customs ? Sorry about disappointing you, Wormtail, but this gift here has been given to me and to me _only_. She's my reward, not yours. Anyway, you deserve nothing. So do not think about it. Not even in your dreams. The girl is mine."

"Come on, Severus ! You may share ! Just once !"

Amelia followed the exchange between the two wizards about her own person. She knew she had no say. This Wormtail fellow was vicious. He was ugly, with a rat face. He had a silver hand – most likely he had lost his right hand and this was a prothesis. Images of her ordeal five months ago came back to her memory in flashes. But her former professor was not that much engaging either. She remained silent – at this stage, there was nothing she could do.

_I'll die if I have to be surrendered to that rat face of a man. I could not take it._

"I don't share what is mine, Wormtail ! Now, run along !" Severus thundered, his patience sorely taxed.

The little wizard snorted. "Shame, she's very sexy." His little eyes flashed with lust. Amelia was grateful for her former teacher's cloak on her shoulders that covered her naked upper body.

Severus decided the man was a hopeless case. He dragged the young woman with him towards the stairs. Amelia gathered what he had in mind. Despite her previous resolutions, she rebelled. With a flicker of his wand, he imprisoned her wrists in magical ties. He would have to be very firm with this one. For a Ravenclaw, she had the temper of a Gryffindor. _Damn !_ Things were never _that_ easy, as far as he was concerned.

Wormtail had followed them upstairs. Maybe he could convince Severus to let him have a round with her, once the Potions Master would get satisfied with her first. Maybe he was in a lucky day. Or night.

"Hey, Severus, are you sure you could not let me have fun with her after you got her ? I'm fed up using my hand to get satisfied."

"I'm afraid, Wormtail, that you will have to use it again in the future. I've told you, she's mine. It happens I don't share what is mine. You have to use that pretty silver hand that our Master gave you when he returned to us. You know like me that we never refuse our Master's gifts. Don't insult him in refusing to use it... properly." He sneered at his fellow Death-Eater.

The comment was funny and Amelia would have smiled – if she had not been caught in the middle of such a sticky situation between these two men.

Wormtail made a face. "At least, can I listen ? I love that when they scream when they are raped. It does excite me !"

Amelia remembered her own screams when she had been raped. She felt disgusted. The man was as disgusting as ever.

Severus knew he was damned on this earth. To the bone. He sighed silently. He had to make sure that Wormtail believed he had tamed the girl that way. He had to stick himself to the words he had just uttered about not refusing the Dark Lord's presents. Which would be reported if he did. He could not take the risk to displease his Master and fall into disgrace.

He remembered the promise he had made to Albus Dumbledore the year before. _Stay in Tom's good graces, Severus. Promise me you will as this is one of the conditions to bring him down._

And he had promised. _I will, Albus, I will._ Damn fools they both were. The old man and himself. Now the old wizard was no longer alive – no thanks to him – and Severus was left alone to deal with the aftermath of the murder. On his own. What was left of the Order of the Phoenix had labelled him as a traitor and would not hear about him, and even less help him go through all this mess. He could rely on himself only.

Severus had a sad look for the girl. She would be a collateral victim of his promise to the old Headmaster. Unless...

_There might be a way_, Severus thought. He glanced at the girl again. _She was in Ravenclaw, she should be quick to understand._ He hoped so, she looked so much frightened now. _Well, not bad for me if I could put on a show._

"So, Severus, can I listen ? I love that when they scream... Unless you don't know how to make them scream ? Some of our fellows say you don't..."

"Shut up, Wormtail !" Severus bellowed, exasperated. He dragged the girl with him into his bedroom. She began to scream. _Let her scream._ He pushed her to make her sit on the bed.

"Stay here, I have a small loose end to tie up." Another flick of his wand and her ankles and knees were fettered too. He went out, leaving the door ajar, so that she could hear.

Amelia found herself in a barely lit room. The blinds and curtains were still open. A street lamp outside poured its light and some of it filtered through the window. Her eyes got used to the dark and she managed to see she was sitting on a big double bed. A big wardrobe faced the bed. The place had nothing luxurious.

She heard the two males voices arguing over the possession of her person. Severus' rich barytone voice got the upper hand over the squealing voice of the rat man, that Wormtail fellow. She had to admit that he had not lied to her : that Wormtail was not to be trusted at all.

They stopped arguing, Severus clinching the argument once and for all, when he agreed to leave the door slightly ajar so that his fellow Death-Eater could hear. Wormtail agreed on his side that he would not enter the room. Once Severus was done, Wormtail would go back to his own room. End of the story.

Amelia shivered. She had known only one man before the rape – a man she had loved years ago. A man that had loved her too. Yet, the past ordeal had made her most reluctant to seek men's company and even less any contact of a sexual nature. She had chosen to remain alone.

But now, prisoner as she was, in this house, slave to that man, there would be no choice, no love either. Her Ravenclaw mind began to list all the possible consequences of what would happen in a few minutes.

She wanted to cry over her fate. In anticipation. She meant nothing for that man, except property. She had felt the Professor had a strong possessive streak. But that was all. There was nothing else. She highly doubted that he was able to feel anything such as love or any other sentiment remotely connected to what could be labelled as 'affection'.

Severus came back into his bedroom. He left the door ajar enough so that the bulb hanging from the landing ceiling could shed enough light in the room. He spent long seconds watching her. She had a very submissive posture like this, sitting quietly, her hands tied on her lap, her ankles and knees fettered, her eyes lowered. She had briefly looked up at him but he seemed so frightening that she had cast them down at once.

His dark, dominating nature took over. He made his way towards her. He freed her ankles and wrists. He made her stand up and removed his cloak from her shoulders, which he threw on an armchair nearby. Once again, she was half naked and vulnerable. The silver snake pendant glittered between her breasts in the barely lit room. He took her arm and dragged her towards the other side of the bed. She rebelled, more out of despair than fear, hitting his chest with her fists in protest while whimpering. He did not care, caught her by the middle and they both fell on the bed.

Severus was on top of her now, his nervous hands grabbing her delicate wrists in a vice grip. Amelia tried to repel him but to no avail.

"No, Professor ! No ! Please ! Don't..." she implored. "Let me go, Professor..."

"I'm no longer your professor. I'm your master now. You shall address me as such."

Amelia swallowed hard. "Please... let me go..."

"No, I won't. You're mine. I'm your master from now on."

"Professor..."

"Master."

Amelia swallowed hard. She found it difficult to call him like that but if it could alleviate her fate between his arms... "Master..." Yet, he would always be the _Professor_ for her.

"Good girl."

"Please... Master... don't..."

Severus was aware he had to put on a show. At least for Wormtail's sake – if not his own.

"You're mine, my little submissive. My lovely submissive." His voice, so rich and deep, had now a soothing quality that Amelia had never heard from him before. A tone he had never used in class. "Let me do and it'll be quick. I promise," he whispered.

He shackled her wrists above her head with magical ties that glowed in the dark. His free hands went down to her hips, grabbing them, so that he could position himself on her, careful not to crush her pregnant belly. His own thighs nudged hers to insert themselves between her legs. Feeling what was to come next, Amelia screamed all she had.

Severus let her scream. It served his purpose. He leant down towards her neck to kiss her. His black hair stroked her face in a subtle caress. The girl smelled so good... Her skin was smooth under his lips. Her hair smelled vanilla – a smell that had something really erotic in quality. He began to feel hard in his trousers. Not an unexpected reaction for a man in his situation though...

Severus went on kissing her neck, his teeth grazing her soft skin there. Then a painful cry filled the whole room. Severus sucked on her neck skin. She would be bruised and even scarred there. _Good._ The bruise would disappear with time but the scar would remain. _My scar. She's mine. Written in blood._

He kept on kissing and sucking on her there, while repeating in his mind the words that would close the wound he had just made through the spell thus invoked. _Mors_ _Sanatur... Mors Sanatur... Mors Sanatur..._

Then he stopped and watched the wound he had made on her neck. Then their eyes met. A look of terror showed on Amelia's face. If this was his notion of preliminaries... she had every reason to fear what was to come next. "No... Professor... Master... please..." Most likely, he still had that sadistic streak that characterized him back at Hogwarts.

Severus was aware she had already been raped. He felt sorry for her but at the same time, he knew he could not afford jeopardizing his position as an obedient servant of the Dark Lord. His mind weighed the two options offered to him quickly.

"My baby... please... don't..." Amelia whispered, hoping to change his mind.

"I'll be careful," he whispered back into her ear. "But I have to do this." As if it would exonerate him. Yet, Severus knew it would not.

"Master... have mercy on me !" she pleaded a last time weakly.

Severus made a quick decision. No, he would not harm her. Not like this. He would put on a show because he had to show he was indeed a faithful Death-Eater. But he would not add this crime to his already mile-long criminal record.

So he just slapped her twice, one cheek, then the other. He hoped the sound of it had made it outside the bedroom. The young woman underneath him stopped rebelling. She kept her face away, she did not want to see his face or meet his gaze. She just wanted to cry. Tears welled up in her eyes.

She would let him do. He could take her but he would have her body only. She braced herself for the ordeal to come. Yet, after long seconds, there was something weird going on. She was half naked, her bosom fully exposed but the man lying on her had not even groped her breasts. He had just bitten her to the blood, on her neck.

Besides, that warm body on hers... wrapping her small frame... She felt protected in a sense. He had protected her nakedness, he had protected her from that Wormtail fellow's lust and now... his embrace had something... protective. She knew she should not think like this – not in the middle of such a situation – but she could not help it. Even his lanky hair covered her cheeks in a sweet caress. Contrary to popular belief at Hogwarts, his hair were not greasy – they felt rather like silk.

Her breath was still erratic, under the violent assault of her emotions combined to fear but she was calming down little by little. Her mind told her that something really weird was going on. She could have sworn she had felt something hot and heavy between her legs, through his trousers and her torn nightgown. He had spent enough time on top of her for her to feel so. He had reacted like a man should in his situation, but he had not gone any further.

He had not raped her. Not that he lacked the means or the lust to do so – she had felt he could carry on. But he had done nothing. Curiouser and curiouser. He had done _nothing_.

Severus rose from her body a few minutes later. He had begun to feel really... uncomfortable in his own garments. No, not uncomfortable. But very tight. The girl beneath him was comfortable. But he did not wish to frighten her more than she was already by his bodily reactions. Which she must have perceived. She was no teenager, not a virgin any more. He was just a man after all.

"Wait for me here," Severus ordered her sternly, before leaving the room. The door had been left ajar, on purpose, so that Wormtail could hear them. He went out of the room and met his fellow Death-Eater in front of the door, whose trousers and undies were down on his ankles. The little wizard was holding his cock in his hand. A bit of a greyish substance was falling drop by drop on the floor, between his legs.

Severus sneered at the man caught in the act. "So, enjoying yourself, Wormtail ?" he said with his most despising tone.

"Well, I followed your advice since you won't let me enjoy the girl the way a man should normally. You made her scream, I heard. Nice job, Severus. It sent me off when I heard her."

"Delighted to know that. But you're always so messy. _Scourgify_ !" With a flick of his wand, the grey substance disappeared. "Now, you can tell our Master that I really enjoy his presents and will continue to do so. Run along, Wormtail !"

With an other swift movement of his wand, he shoved him into the bedroom next. "And I don't want to hear from you until tomorrow. I'm tired."

Wormtail did not protest. He had had a bit of pleasure and indeed, he would have stuff to tell the Dark Lord next time. _Damn Severus ! He has spent way too much time with that old fool Dumbledore and now... he knows everything that's going on here..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you reckon is going to happen next ? <strong>_

_**What has a girl like Amelia to do with someone like Wormtail ?**_

_**Please rate and review. Thanks in anticipation.**_


	4. Chapter 3 The prize of blood

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 3 – The prize of blood **

Severus came back to his room. He switched on the light, closed the door behind him and cast a silencing spell over the room. The girl – no, the young woman – was still lying on the bed, her eyes open and empty, tears running down her cheeks, her hands still tied up above her head. She was shaken by silent tremors. Probably a nervous release, Severus surmised. He sat on the bed besides her and freed her wrists. With a light flicker of his wand, he removed the bruise she had gotten on her forehead during the raid, and the blood that had flowed down from it. He also made disappear the mark of his hand on her cheeks, further to his slapping her a few minutes earlier. Amelia was amazed – a Death-Eater that knew healing charms ? Most surprising.

Her next reaction was to cover her naked breasts from his gaze with her ragged nightgown – as there was no longer his cloak to do so. The light was on and she did not want him to see more of her than he had already. Severus saw her doing so and he went to his wardrobe which he opened.

"Take this, it should do for the night. You have a changing screen over there." He had put a nightshirt on the bed – most likely one of his.

Amelia took the garment and thanked him in a whisper. She had not expected he would behave in such a considerate manner. Well, she had never thought he could be considerate, given his behaviour in class. Besides, he had behaved in a very unexpected manner since the moment they had set foot in his home.

She changed quickly behind the screen. She wore nothing under her nightgown. She came from behind the screen, she noticed he had began to remove his clothes. He had his back turned on her. She watched him. She was probably the only Hogwarts student ever to have witnessed such a sight – Professor Snape removing his clothes. She bit her lower lip. He was well-built – who would have guessed ?

Severus put his frock coat on the armchair, above his cloak, then his waistcoat. He still had a white shirt on, with a small black scarf tied around his neck. Amelia wondered how many layers he wore actually. Like the other students, she had always seen him wearing the same garments throughout the years, whatever the season or the temperature, inside or outside. She had to reckon so many layers were an advantage as the Scottish weather was not very gentle most of the time. Hogwarts itself was not the warmest place to be in either – the castle was drafty at best, freezing at worst.

She was curious now. She kept watching him. At this moment, Severus turned himself towards her. He had caught her watching him. She lowered her head, blushing a deep red. Caught ogling her former professor ! How many house points would he dock for this ? Amelia remembered on time that she was no longer in Hogwarts and he was no longer her teacher.

A smirk appeared on Severus' lips, as if he had gathered what her thoughts might be. At the same time, he held his own nightgown in front of him. He still had his hard-on from their previous contact on the bed. "Miss Davis, I guess that one of the duties you have towards me is to warm up my bed. Now you do that," he said while gesturing the bed to her. "I sleep on that side," he added, showing the side towards the window.

Amelia obeyed. "Yes, sir... sorry... Master." She opened the bed covers and slid herself between the sheets.

Severus took his own nightshirt and went out to the bathroom. There, he would take care of matters. The matter of the effect this young woman had just had on him.

In the meantime, Amelia settled herself in the large bed. The mattress was firm but comfortable. The sheets were clean. The blanket, of a dark green, was warm. The temperature was not cold – this was early fall. So she just allowed herself to relax for the few minutes he would be absent. There would be time to brace herself for the next ordeal.

So this was it. She was to share his bed. But she could not make heads or tails of his previous behaviour. He had not raped her. _Maybe he's not one to do so. Maybe he enjoys making love, not raping. _Though she could not imagine Professor Severus Snape enjoying making love. Or even making love at all. Well, he was a man too, not just an austere teacher. _Maybe he could not do so because I was a former student of his. Maybe..._ Oh, no, he was not impotent. She had felt he had been hard. He had become hard quickly, without her doing anything to help him in this regard. She could not imagine him being a homosexual either – he had something too much of a dominant male. _Maybe he was just too much tired to go further. I'm tired too._ She wanted to fall asleep but she was way too much tense to do so. She was careful as to what his next move would be with her.

She was there in her thoughts when he came back a few minutes later, clad in his nightshirt. He held his black trousers and white shirt in hand, as well as his little black collar scarf. He put everything carefully on the armchair with the rest of his garments. He sat on the bed and removed his socks and shoes – well, Amelia surmised. From now on, she did not want to look at him any more. A wave of fear began to overwhelm her heart. Now would be the real deal. She turned her head away.

"Miss Davis."

She registered his calling her. She did not move though, paralysed by fear as she was.

"Miss Davis, I know you're awake. Look at me. When I address you, I want you to look at me, like any well behaved person normally does."

She obeyed. She looked frightened. "Yes... Professor... Master." She realized now that whatever the way he was dressed, he was still the same intimidating and dominating man. He had his wand in hand.

"Get to the other side of the bed now. I think you warmed up my place enough."

She said nothing and slithered aside, to leave him ample room to lie down. He did so. Maybe nothing would happen, as he had said earlier he was tired. She moved to the farthest side of the bed. Remembering his male body reaction, his own strength as a man and a wizard, she did not wish to trigger off anything in him – from him.

She felt him turn on his side and settle for the night – without a word. She had noticed he had tucked his wand under his pillow. There, she could not snatch it. He noted that she had carried out her first duty to him with success, he could not help thinking, as his place was warm – even if the fall temperature did not call for it. A few minutes later, he fell asleep, with the thought that for once, the Dark Lord's gifts were not always useless or cumbersome.

* * *

><p>Amelia had not fallen asleep quickly. Despite her exhaustion after the events of the night, she was too much distrustful of the man now lying in the same bed as she, to fall asleep like her body required her to do so. Her mind was racing too much fast for her to rest. As a matter of fact, she fell asleep eventually in the small hours of the night, just before dawn.<p>

Severus woke up about two hours after she had fallen asleep. She was still sleeping soundly when he rose from bed. He watched her for a few seconds, surprised to find someone – a woman – in his bed. But that was only the girl he had been given the night before. His reward for murdering Albus Dumbledore.

The prize of blood.

Severus took his garments in silence. Obviously, she was exhausted and he decided to let her sleep. A tired servant was worth nothing. She would have to be fit for all the instructions he had to give her in order for her to carry out her duties. He did not wish to repeat himself, so she would have to soak up all the information he would give her then in one single time.

He got ready and went downstairs to have breakfast. He hoped the girl would be a good cook because though he was not bad at cooking, he would gladly give up the job to someone else. Wormtail had proved totally useless in this regard and Severus had had to take care of the meals for them both.

He was drinking his coffee when Wormtail showed up in the kitchen. The small wizard greeted his fellow Death-Eater and helped himself with a cup of coffee.

"So, Severus, where's the girl ? You already killed her ?"

"Trying to get information of no concern to you, Wormtail ?"

"No, just wondering what happened to her. She's not here to serve you, as I can see."

Severus decided a show was in order. A useful show. "I didn't kill her. I just _exhausted_ her."

"Oh, you mean... you fucked her up all night long ? Whoa... when I thought the others always say you're impotent, and that you don't like women. Some even say that you are... gay."

"You should not always listen to what others may say about me, you know. I'm not gay. As it so happens, I do enjoy women. It's just that I think I can serve best our Master's interests and carry out his orders, in other ways than just fucking our prisoners during Dark revels." He smirked at him. _Take this to him and to the others, you rat._

His reply closed the discussion once and for all. Severus began to think of all the things he wanted to be done by the girl – no, the young woman. Cooking. Cleaning. The washing-up. Sweeping the floors. Washing and ironing his garments and those of the rat. Dusting. He had to keep in mind she was pregnant too and would not be able to carry out all the things he wanted to – at least up to her delivery. Of course, as he was the only one to have a wand in the house, she would have to handle all these chores in a Muggle fashion. _Well, she's a Muggle-born. She should be able to do so._

And of course, warming up his bed.

Severus did not intend to have more intimate contact with her. He had had to put on a show the night before so that Wormtail could have something interesting to report. Their last night contact had been the first and would be the last. He did not want to abuse her. She was no longer his student, she was a grown-up woman, a lovely woman at that, but he felt some kind of duty to protect her as much as he could.

He remained silent. The best way to avoid conversation with Wormtail. Instead, he thought about the young woman now sleeping in his bed upstairs. She had taken Potions with him to the NEWT level. How old could she be ? He made an effort to remember when she must have left Hogwarts. Something like eight or ten years ago. Therefore, she must have been around 27. Well, no longer a child indeed. Yes, this was it : he remembered now. She had entered Hogwarts the first year he had started teaching there. He had been 21 then while she had been 11. So she was ten years younger than him.

He also had to think of what to do with her child once born. The Dark Lord's words about the blood of a child born out of rape still rang in his mind. He put aside that issue for the time being, there would be time to think about it in the next few weeks. She would not give birth now. He needed to discuss the matter with her anyway. He wanted to check her reaction about it first. No way he would kill an innocent child out of cold-blood if he could avoid doing so.

Until last night, she had been employed by a wealthy pure-blood family which held liberal views over Muggles and Muggle-borns. Which was the equivalent of a death warrant these days. He sighed. Severus realized that she was the only one to be able to reveal the truth about the Ravenheart kids' true parentage, if there was one day the need to do so. It could mean several things : The Dark Lord was sure of his plans about the wizarding community ; he was sure that he, Severus Snape, would be able to handle the girl and keep her shut ; that one day, she may be in danger, just because she knew the truth.

_If he is so sure of himself, he should forget about her. I will do everything in my power to make sure he forgets about her._ That meant he had to show he was all the more satisfied by his Master's present. Severus emptied his cup of coffee and put it in the sink. She would do the washing-up later, when she woke up.

"Tell me, Severus, when is she to start all the chores to be done here ?"

Wormtail's remark brought Severus back to reality. "Wormtail, let's have it _my_ way, will you ? First, she's _my_ slave, I'm her master, she takes her orders from me _only_. You have no order to give her. If you want something to be done by her, you shall advise me and I'll see if it is fine that she carries it out. If not, you'll have to do it yourself. Second, you have no say about how my household is run. It was supposed to be _your_ job here after all. So, don't get bossy all around just because _I_ have a slave to perform the tasks _you_ should have done. Did I make myself clear ?" His tone was cold.

Wormtail let out a sigh. "When I hoped that a good fuck would make you more... let's say... amicable. I can see it changed nothing as far as your mood is concerned," he quipped.

"If you're not happy, you may just walk out of this house. Keep in mind though that the Dark Lord would not approve your leaving here. Unless you wish me to bring you to him so that you may complain directly to him. At your own risks."

Severus smirked. He knew that Wormtail, contrary to his former house mates, had not a single ounce of courage in him. He would not dare ask for an interview with the Dark Lord and discuss with him about his assignment at Spinner's End. Spying on the Potions Master.

Wormtail knew he was right. He would not dare ask the Dark Lord anything lest he could suffer his Master's wrath for such a dare. He decided to give up the matter. He sighed and put his own cup in the sink. No way he would do the washing-up either.

"I'm in my room," Wormtail ended up saying before leaving the kitchen.

"Yes, you do that." Severus knew that nothing could happen to the young woman as he had cast a powerful locking charm on his bedroom door – like he had always done since Wormtail had been living in his house. A charm he had improved to prevent rats to enter as well. Changing into his Animagus form had been the only wandless magic that Peter Pettigrew had ever been able to perform. A feat he did most of the time out of reflex when he felt in danger.

Severus checked the clock in the kitchen. He would go and see her in about one hour. Maybe she would be awake then. In the meantime, he would read the latest news of the _Daily Prophet_. Surely there would be mention of last night's raid.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a review - it feeds the muses. What kind of game is Severus playing ? Is it a game after all ?<em>**


	5. Chapter 4 A life insurance

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 4 – A life insurance**

Amelia woke up. She felt better but still tired. She opened her eyes and did not recognize the room she had slept in. This was not her usual bed. That was a far bigger bed. Then the previous night's events came back to her. The attack by the Death-Eaters. The escape with the kids. The screams and shouts, the curses flying around. Her being caught with the children she had tried to protect. Their snatching and meeting with You-Know-Who. The kids were safe but they had been dispatched into three different families. Death-Eater families. Separated from each others. But safe for the time being. Her own life had been spared but surrendered to a man to be his slave. She had slept in this man's bed. She was in his bed. Her former Potions professor's bed. He was a Death-Eater himself but he had not harmed her. Not for the time being.

She had no wand. You-Know-Who had made sure that she could not have a wand. She recalled painfully that he had snapped it into two. For a few seconds, she had had the feeling as if a limb of hers had been broken. She would have to buy another one – provided she could leave this place... and this man. And of course, go back to Diagon Alley. Provided that Muggle-borns like her could be free in the wizarding world again. One day...

Amelia decided not to weep over her own condition. If Severus Snape had really wanted to rape her, he would have already done so. He had not. That did not mean he would not change his mind in the future. She preferred not to think about this grim perspective. She sat in the bed and rounded her knees with her arms, her head resting there. She sighed. Maybe he would not harm her and she would just be his housemaid here.

She rose from bed eventually and glanced at the window. Maybe she could try and jump from there. _To go where ? You don't know where you are. You have no wand. You're dressed up in a nightshirt that isn't even yours. You're bare foot. You have no money. You're five-month pregnant. It's winter soon and already cold outside._ Her rational mind told her that for the time being, her best option was to stay here, in this house. For the time being.

She rose from bed and went to the window to look at the surroundings. She wondered where the house could be located. A gentle rain began to fall outside. The weather was dull. Outside, a street. A few people walking, with their umbrellas open. She took interest in memorizing all the details possible. Cobblestone street. Poor terraced houses around, made up of bricks. Some were boarded up. The whole place gave an impression of neglect and abandon. Two kids running up the street, a third one chasing them on a bicycle. The whole area looked pretty much like a poor, working class neighbourhood in the typical industrial parts of England.

Amelia had grown up in a similar environment – in Wales. Her family was not rich. Her parents worked at the nearby factories. They lived in a public council flat. She recalled when they had received the visit of Professor McGonagall to announce them that their daughter was a witch. A witch to be educated in the wizarding ways. She remembered her father's remark over money – they could not afford to send her to a private school. Minerva McGonagall had explained to them then that her schooling would be paid by the Hogwarts School Fund as young wizards' and witches' education was deemed most important.

So the little girl had been left to Hogwarts, where she got good grades. No wonder, she had already been a very good pupil at school. She enjoyed reading and everything pertaining to mind and intellectual pursuits had a great appeal on her. She had wanted to become either a teacher or a lawyer in the future. Or a physician. Or a library manager. Anything to avoid ending up working in a factory. Not that she despised these jobs. But she knew how harsh it was, how it took its toll on her parents over time.

The following years – seven – had been wonderful for Amelia. So she had given herself to her education with delight. That she had been sorted into Ravenclaw was not by chance : she really enjoyed studying. Her parents had noticed, when she was still a young child, that she enjoyed reading above anything else. They had hoped she would do better than them. Despite their lack of money, they would do anything to spare her factory work, hoping that she may work in another field, hoping she would climb the social ladder, even if this promised to be really difficult for someone of her origins.

The invitation to Hogwarts had puzzled them, but they had quickly gathered that magic may provide that opportunity to their little girl to escape her working class fate. Though reluctant to let her go for a whole year to a boarding school somewhere in Scotland where they had never been, they agreed. Her first letters to them had surprised them but at the same time, they were reassured as she had adapted herself into her new environment with ease. When their little girl had come back for Christmas, after a first term at Hogwarts, she had been so enthusiastic about her schooling there, that they had definitely accepted that she was magical and they were all the more willing to let her continue. Somehow, they had always known that their little girl was... weird, strange, an oddity. Yet, an oddity they loved. A very special child.

Amelia reflected on all this. She sighed. After Hogwarts, interested in the field of education and teaching, she had followed lectures in a Muggle university in the field of psychology and education. She hoped to join her knowledge of magic with that of human psychology, in particular children. She loved children. She had worked part time to sustain a living. Then she had found that position with the Ravenhearts. They were really interested by her project of filling the gaps between Muggle child psychology and magical children education, being themselves Muggle-friendly wizards. Setting up a school for magical children of pre-Hogwarts age sounded like a good idea to them. They also allowed her to continue her research by giving her access to their own library resources.

She had been hired two years ago by this wealthy pure-blood family. They had looked for a knowledgeable person that would teach their children before they could go to Hogwarts. Amelia had hit it off right from the start with her employers. Mr and Mrs Ravenheart had been pure-bloods with progressive views about the relationships between the Muggle world and theirs. They had not not cared that their employee was a Muggle-born, true to their convictions. On the contrary. It would have given their children an insight that all wizards and witches were equal, regardless of their blood status.

A status that could become as difficult to overcome a barrier in the wizarding world, as her social origins may have been in the Muggle world. But Amelia was a strong and powerful witch. She would not let these prejudices prevent her from fulfilling her plans. No way. She was too much determined to let these projects go.

She loved children and was very happy to start a living working for a nice family that treated her decently. They had given her quarters – a suite, more exactly – and had allowed her to take part to all family and social events they could organize in their home. They had enjoyed her conversation and Amelia had loved them dearly. They had been about ten to twelve years older than her. They had paid well. That way, she had hoped to earn enough money to start a school for pre-Hogwarts age children, while honing her skills in child-rearing and education. All in all, she had many hopes, ideas and plans, but back then, she had been very happy to live and work for the Ravenhearts in their manor.

The Ravenhearts had been quickly happy with her work too. Her being a Ravenclaw, like them, had also helped a lot in terms of recruitment. She had been recommended to them by the great Albus Dumbledore himself – which was saying something about the young woman's abilities and skills. Most of all, she loved children.

Amelia was educated, kind and helpful. Her employers had all been Ravenclaws too, so she had felt in good company, being one herself. The Ravenhearts were even said to be descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. That was their only pride. They had praised everything related to education and intellectual pursuits. The family members had always been sent to that House in Hogwarts. So naturally, they had considered Amelia as if she was part of the family – though they had teased her gently for the Slytherin tendencies she demonstrated sometimes.

Now, all this was down the drain. Oh, there were books downstairs, but Amelia doubted they were about education and psychology... Knowing the personality of their owner, she would rather think they dealt with potions, the Dark Arts and unknown branches of magic not taught at Hogwarts. Not that these topics were not interesting as such. But she knew her own fields of interest were not the same as Professor Snape's. Honestly, when she thought about the way the man taught at Hogwarts, she was sure he had never read about education and children psychology. Not even heard about them.

Unfortunately for her, she had made a nasty encounter five months ago – a rape that had ended up in an unwanted pregnancy. She could not have been able to hide it from her employers. The Ravenhearts had been appalled at the news. When the young woman had wished to abort, they had suggested that she carried on her pregnancy to its term and then, they would have had the child adopted. So that she would not be compelled to live with the reminder of such a gruesome experience. Amelia had accepted the deal eventually. They had explained to her that magical children were not that numerous and each magical life had to be spared – including the life of a baby conceived in such horrendous circumstances.

Yet, she considered herself now as sullied and unworthy of the kind attentions of any man. A Muggle-born these days was not pretty much sought for on the marriage market – a raped Muggle-born, with a child out of wedlock, even less. She had vague plans to start a family one day. She had never imagined she would do so in such circumstances. Now, it was out of question. No man was to approach her for a sentimental relationship. She would devote herself to her work and research.

She let her mind wander in daydreaming – daydreaming about the past. Life outside the window passed in front of her eyes without registering any further. She was seeing without watching. It felt good to be dreaming like this, it provided a sure way to exit her present condition. The only conscious thought that she managed to formulate in her mind was that she should daydream like this every time things would be too much rough for her. It could provide her with the necessary healthy dose of _escape_. She was but a slave now but she could be still be free in her mind if she chose so.

Suddenly, she was brought back to reality by the door opening. Amelia did not have the time to react, except turning her head towards the door, an alarmed look on her face. What would befall on her now ? She wore a nightshirt only.

"The windows of my house are enchanted to prevent you from escaping. You may open and close them, open and close the shutters, but you can't jump or whatever." These were the only words Severus uttered. Amelia guessed it was his way to greet her in the morning. She decided to respond in kind.

"I was just daydreaming... Master."

The girl had remembered how she had to address him. _Trust a Ravenclaw to understand quickly._ Severus closed the door behind him and came closer to the young woman.

"I cast a silencing charm over this room. You must have guessed that my... fellow Death-Eater, Mr Pettigrew, is not one to be trusted. Before you said anything, yes, 'Wormtail' is only a nickname dating back from our days in Hogwarts. You see... me and Mr Pettigrew, we entered Hogwarts the same year. But we were not sorted into the same house."

Severus paused, watching the young woman. He relished in a bit of Gryffindor bashing. "I was in Slytherin while he had been sent to Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor turned... Death-Eater ?" Amelia could not but help asking, puzzled. She had always heard that Death-Eaters were Slytherin wizards and witches that had turned bad – like their master, Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who.

Severus smirked. "Yes. Not all Slytherins are bad, you know. I've always wondered how he could have been sent to Gryffindor in the first place. You'll soon notice that he is totally deprived of the least bit of that famous Gryffindor courage." He snorted with despise. "But we are not here to talk about Mr Pettigrew's shortcomings. You shall address him as 'Sir' or 'Mr Pettigrew'. I strongly advise you not to become too familiar with him – he could construe this as an opening to your... charms." He paused. "You are mine. For your protection, you are mine. Never forget it." His voice, his gaze on her, had become intense, his voice dripping with possessiveness.

He would protect her from other men, from this Wormtail fellow in particular. But Amelia wondered who would protect her from _him_, the dreaded Professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts and high-ranking Death-Eater. A notorious murderer.

"Now, sit down. I need to give you orders and instructions. Pay attention, I won't repeat myself." He was back into his Professor persona. "This room is the only room in the whole house where it is safe to talk. If you need to talk to me for anything that requires discretion, you shall do so here and here only. Failure to comply would put you and me at risk. As such, you'll incur a severe punishment from me. You heard what the Dark Lord ordered me about you : failure from me to comply to his orders by taming you and you may just be shipped to another Death-Eater, with all the consequences that entails for your health and safety. Did I make myself clear ?"

"Yes, Master." Her tone was submissive, so much that Severus felt troubled for a second or two. Her submissiveness was something that appealed to his dominating nature. He was sure she had understood his threats.

"Good. Your duties to me and this house are as follows : cleaning, sweeping and dusting, the washing up, taking care of my garments and those of Mr Pettigrew, that is laundry, ironing and sewing if needed. Of course, you'll do everything in the Muggle fashion. There's a vacuum-cleaner and a washing-maching. You won't have a wand. Mr Pettigrew has no wand either but he's an unregistered Animagus. He may transform into a rat. I don't think he does so that much here but just be careful. Forewarned is forearmed, as they say."

Amelia could not prevent a smile to appear on her lips. A rat. She was not surprised.

"Why are you smiling, Miss Davis ?"

She decided to play it honest. "A rat. How fitting." Her tone was just ironic enough to make Severus smirk too.

"Yes, you said the word. Fitting." His smirk disappeared. "So that should make you very careful when dealing with him. I had set up wards in my house to detect and prevent the intrusion and presence of rats. That should exclude any risk of him turning into his Animagus form." A pause. "Furthermore, I instructed him that he has no order to give you. If he wants something to be done, he has to tell me first and I'll see if you shall do it or not. You're _my_ slave, not _his_. A last thing concerning him : you shall not go into his room – located just besides this one. He has to take care of it by himself. I don't want to take the risk of him catching you and having his way with you there. You shall not enter his room. Is that clear ?"

"Yes, Master." She had no intention in doing so anyway.

"If he tries anything untoward with you, you shall advise me at once. You're _my_ property. Not _his_. We mustn't touch what isn't ours." His voice had taken a deeper tone, vibrant with possessiveness. "You'll learn quickly I'm a very jealous wizard."

Amelia nodded. She also noticed that the Professor was a very possessive individual. For the time being, this was for the better. Thinking of it, she deemed she could go through a life of submission to the dreaded Potions Master – while she would not be able to endure rape from this Wormtail fellow.

"Can you cook ?"

Amelia nodded. "But I would appreciate if you have recipe books or whatever. I know the basics but I could do better with a book."

Severus smirked again. "Ravenclaws," he sneered. "Always having or wanting a book for anything." He sighed, a bit relieved that the girl would do the cooking eventually. "Fine, I'll find you that. My mother probably left one or two of them here. Of course, you'll do it the Muggle way."

Amelia was about to tell him she could not do otherwise, considering that You-Know-Who had destroyed her wand. But she changed her mind and kept shut. No need to anger him. He was back into his old school persona – and that, she was familiar with, she could deal with it. After all, she had had seven years to get used to it.

"Any other questions, Miss Davis ?"

"Yes, Master. I guess I need to be dressed in a fashion that should not draw Mr Pettigrew's attention too much." _Nor yours either, by the way._

"Indeed. Anything else ?"

Amelia bit her lower lip. She wanted to ask him about her duties to him personally. In his room. In his bed. But that was delicate a matter. _Better let a sleeping dragon lie_, she thought, remembering the Hogwarts motto. "No, Master." His possessiveness would surely protect her from others, but not from him. Yet, the issue may never arise. So, there was no need to get alarmed on this – and wake up unwelcome thoughts and desires.

"Good." Severus opened the big wardrobe. He got out several garments – women's garments, to Amelia's surprise. Before she could say anything, he explained. "These used to belong to my mother. I never... got rid of them... when she died."

Amelia perceived something elusive in his words. He seemed attached to his mother and yet, bitterness could be heard in his voice. Yes, he had a mother. A father too. She thought about her own parents. How could she contact them ? What could she tell them ? After all, she had another question to ask him...

Severus put several garments, wizarding and Muggle alike, on the bed. "You are not supposed to go out of this house. So you may wear wizarding robes here if you wish so. Up to you. I don't mind, as long as you are decent. Try them on and see if they are fit for you."

"Thank you, Master. I'd rather fancy cleaning myself before putting on clean clothes."

"Sure. Come with me." He took her by the arm, but gently this time. He led her to the bathroom and showed her what she could use. He left her there, giving her ten minutes to get clean. He went out of the bathroom and stayed outside.

Severus thought about the young woman. She was lovely, yes. She was witty – he could not help thinking about her remark about Wormtail. _A rat. How fitting._ So true. At least, she had gathered what kind of individual his fellow Death-Eater was. He had to avoid an alliance of sorts between Wormtail and the young woman. He had to tie her up on _his_ side – definitely. Not that Wormtail would be intelligent enough to have such an idea. But she would – and that was not a good idea at all, either for her and for himself. Better discourage her first.

After ten minutes, Amelia went out of the bathroom. The Professor was there waiting for her. They came back to his bedroom. She picked up an ample Muggle skirt, black, simple, that seemed to be her size and could accommodate her pregnant belly. She chose a deep green Muggle shirt, cut in a soft fabric. Some of the garments were classy, in particular the wizarding robes.

"Was your mother..."

"A witch ?" Severus ended for her. "Yes. That's all you need to know," he said with a harsh tone. Family had never been a topic he enjoyed discussing.

Amelia nodded, having gathered this was a sensitive issue for him. "I apologize, Master," she said humbly. Better keep a low profile sometimes. She could not have guessed but now she knew. _Forewarned is forearmed_, she thought, using his previous comment – which was so true in these troubled times. She made a mental note that his family was not to be alluded to. But not hers. Which brought her back to her own parents. "Master, I was thinking while in the bathroom. My parents... they are used to have regular news from me. How can I..." She winced.

"Tell them you're alright ?"

She nodded. Severus was aware that any disruption in her parents' world would attract the Muggle authorities' attention, especially from Muggle parents. Which he did not want. Better take action first. "How did you contact them before, when working for the Ravenhearts ?"

"I sent them an owl once a month."

"You'll continue to do so. But I shall read what you write to them first, before sending your letter out. That's the only thing I can allow you to do."

Well, that was better than nothing after all. "Thank you, Master. I just want them not to get worried about me." She had not even told them that she was pregnant, and even less that it was further to a rape. She intended to keep it like this – as if the child had never existed for her. As if nothing as such had ever happened.

"When you wish to do so, you tell me. Of course, this small arrangement shall never be talked about in front of anybody, including Mr Pettigrew. That's between you and me only. Note that I don't do this out of the goodness of my heart. I just don't want any Muggle to interfere in my household and private life – be they your parents. Is that clear ?"

"Yes, Master."

"Right. Now, get dressed. There are many things here that requires to be done." He noticed that she was not moving. "What else do you need to get dressed ?"

"Underwear, Master," she said in a whisper, her eyes lowered. She was blushing too.

Severus realized then that she was a very self conscious person. Like he was. That was good news, she would not try to seduce him or other men, or even play it daring. "Of course." He got a bag out of the cabinet. "These were underwear that belonged to my mother. Everything is clean, you may wear them. Maybe a bit old fashioned but you're not here for a fashion show either. Try them on and tell me if they need resizing, I'll see what I can do. Now proceed."

Amelia took the garments and the bag with her behind the changing screen. She removed the nightshirt. She felt ill-at-ease to find herself in the same room as her former Professor – and present Master – naked, vulnerable, at his mercy. She got out knickers, all in cotton, that seemed to be a bit too small for her large hips. She also checked the bras. She sighed. Mrs Snape must have been a small, slender woman. Amelia wondered how she could have given birth to a boy that had become such a tall man. Maybe his father had been tall...

She put her nightshirt back on and went out of behind the screen. "I'm sorry, these are too small for me, Master." She was blushing more than ever.

Severus decided to have a bit of fun after all. He enjoyed putting people ill-at-ease sometimes. "Explain yourself."

Amelia took a deep breath. She knew that meant to reveal something she considered as private. "These bras have an A cup. I need... a C cup usually. But with my pregnancy... I need something larger. A D cup would do." She lowered her head.

Severus remembered when the Dark Lord had torn apart her nightgown, for everyone to see. She had very lovely, plump breasts indeed. He could hear the lewd sneers from his companions that night, when they had seen the half-naked girl. He also remembered when he had pushed her on his bed and laid his 6'1" frame on her later that night, in that same room, to show Wormtail that he knew how to enjoy their Master's present. He had taken great care not to touch her _there_. Lest he may lose control over his own senses. Which he had not wanted then.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "I can't do this unfortunately. But I know a friend of mine who can. I suggest you wear the ample wizard robes with nothing under for the time being."

Mortified, Amelia put everything back onto the bed and picked up the black Muggle skirt – it was long enough not to show that she wore no underwear. She went back behind the screen. This time, the garments fitted her fine as they were loose enough. She quickly put them on and came back with the nightshirt in hand.

"Here's a nightgown that she had too," Severus said. "It shall suit you better than mine."

Amelia took the nightgown he handed her. Nothing fancy but lovely enough with flowery motives, cut in flannel. The gown would be warm. She thanked him in a whisper and put the nightgown on her side of the bed. He also gave her a pair of slippers that she put on. She ended up putting on a black dressing robe above, with long, pagoda sleeves and opened in the front. The fabric had caught her eye : the garment was made up of thin silk, with the hems embroidered with snake designs. A very beautifully crafted garment that must have been expensive. A dressing robe for witches. Amelia put it on delicately – she had never worn something so beautiful before. She became attached to the garment at once. The fabric touched her skin with an almost sensual caress.

"Now you're decent, come with me. I'll show you the house and what you'll have to do here."

Amelia followed him. She noticed he had closed the bedroom door with a ward, not a locking charm. "From now on, this door is warded. Nobody can enter it except me... and you. The password is..." He took a few seconds to think about it. Then he leant towards her to whisper it into her ear. "_Hellebora_. Now you can enter the room without disabling the wards. Just think the word and they'll recognize you."

Amelia nodded to show him she had understood. At the same time, she felt strange when he had leant towards her like this. She had felt his breath on her skin. It had reminded her of the night before, when he had first kissed her on the neck, before biting her there. She made a mental note to ask him the meaning of that gesture – though she was pretty sure it had something to do with possession and possessiveness. She hoped it had nothing to do with Dark Magic though.

Severus showed her the whole house, first upstairs, then downstairs. At the same time, he told her what was needed to be done and what he wanted to be done. He hoped she would prove really useful and able to work on her own too. He had potions to brew and research to conduct for the Dark Lord.

He also needed to keep an eye on Wormtail. Once downstairs, he showed a door to Amelia. "This door leads to my private lab, in the basement. You shall not go in there, unless I invite you to do so. The door is warded anyway to prevent anybody from entering, except me."

"Does Mr Pettigrew know about this... lab of yours, Master ?"

"Yes, he does, but he shall never enter the place. He has nothing to do there anyway. If he tries to get information about it from you, you'll reply you don't know and you shall report the matter to me, in our bedroom upstairs. Our safe room."

It had just come to Severus' mind that he could use the young woman as a spy on his fellow Death-Eater. He would see how she behaved with them both first, and if she was able to carry out his own orders. He was a master spy himself, he knew how to deal with this kind of matter.

"A last thing : the house is warded to prevent you from going out. Don't try, you shall be repelled inside immediately with something akin to an electrical shock. You don't need to go out. The only outside place you may go is the backyard, if you need to hang the laundry, for example, and solely in my presence. I strongly advise you not to try if the wards are effective, in your present condition."

Amelia sighed – as if he cared about her condition ! She was really imprisoned here.

They went to the kitchen. There, she found an apron which she put around her waist and set herself to work. First, do the washing up. Then her methodical mind checked the cupboard for supplies, She made a list of groceries to buy so that she could cook. Severus handed her a book containing recipes. A Muggle book. Amelia took it and began to peruse it. Cooking would provide a nice challenge for her mind. Maybe, if these two men were happy with her cooking, they would leave her alone.

That Wormtail fellow seemed pretty much in demand of a female, from the bits of conversation she had heard the night before. She had surmised he had pleasured himself while her Master was supposed to rape her. As for the Professor himself... he did not seem keen on getting closer to her but one never knew... _Better be safe than sorry._ She sighed. At least, cooking would set her mind into a direction that could be pleasant. Maybe it would be her sole pleasure in this house.

At noon, she had done the washing up, prepared the lunch and set the table for the two men. She would not eat with them. She was not one of them. Though she was not so sure about the Professor. If he had been alone in his house, maybe she would have shared her meal with him. No, better not become too familiar. It could lead to something more intimate – which she did not want. She shared his bed already, that was enough. She would eat later, after them. She had eaten a bit of food and had a cup of tea while preparing the lunch, just enough to appease her growling stomach.

Apparently, the two men had enjoyed her cooking. Good for them – and for her. It even crossed her mind that if she became way too much indispensable here, her life would be spared. Well, she was not sure of this, but she knew that it was worth trying.

Some kind of life insurance. In these uncertain times, this was the only hope left to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A bit more is unfolded about Amelia's back story. What do you think of the interaction between her and Severus ? Hope I have kept him in character. Please review to keep the muses happy.<em>**


	6. Chapter 5 Lies and memories

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 5 – Lies and memories**

Amelia had made a nice cooking for the dinner too. She was pleased with herself. The recipe book suggested easy stuff to prepare and she enjoyed it a lot. She perused the book and find a few words written in an elegant feminine handwriting in the margins to correct or add extra remarks to the recipe. There was another mention with the same handwriting : 'This book belongs to Eileen Prince Snape'. _Most likely his mother._ She had never heard of a Prince family but she was just a Muggle-born, there were so many things she did not know about the wizarding world – even after seven years spent at Hogwarts, despite all the time she had spent living with a pure-blood family like the Ravenhearts and her insatiable curiosity about that world – her world.

_Eileen... that's a lovely name for a girl._ She had no idea why this thought had just popped up into her mind. Well, she knew she carried a little girl. She had not thought of a name for the baby as she was supposed to give it up once born. But now, things have changed. She had no idea what would become of the child. Most likely she would keep it with her now. Thing was, she used her Master's mother's book and she wore her garments too.

Maybe she could use the lady's first name for the little girl she carried. _Eileen. What a nice name._

Severus had never been one to voice satisfaction or praise, so she welcomed his silence and mere nod for what they were worth most likely : a compliment. Wormtail was much more vocal and he was very happy about the whole affair. He even went to wink at her in a accomplice stance.

Amelia was no fool. She had been warned by her Master but even without Severus' warnings, she knew first hand the small wizard was not to be trusted. She remained polite yet distant, even cold, with Wormtail – to Severus' satisfaction. She had gathered that in her situation, she had to side with the wizard in charge, that is, Severus Snape. After all, he was the only one to have a wand here.

Severus suspected she could have been sorted into Slytherin... She seemed to show strong Slytherin tendencies. After all, the Sorting Hat had wanted to send him to Ravenclaw, back in his own days at Hogwarts. But he had chosen to be in Slytherin. Maybe the girl had been faced with the same choice, save that she had preferred to go to Ravenclaw instead.

Besides, there was the mystery of the silver snake hanging on a chain around her neck. What was the meaning of it ? On her person ? Where did it come from ? Who had given it to her ? Unless she had bought it herself ? In that case, why did she chose to wear the symbol of another House ? An eagle, a raven or any bird or winged creature would have been more expected from a Ravenclaw. But a snake ?

Once the two men were done, she cleaned the table and sat down to eat herself. She was hungry and even more when she saw that the two men had eaten her food with gusto. Once again, Wormtail had smiled at her in a suggestive way. He would not get her if he asked Severus to have a round with her. But he may get some relief from her once the other wizard had his back turned.

But Amelia was not interested. The rat-faced, little wizard disgusted her. In comparison, if she had to choose between him and the Professor, she would choose the latter – without hesitation. No doubt about that. Severus Snape was not a handsome man, he frightened her more than ever, but there was something in him that screamed at her he could be _trusted_. Though she did not trust him.

_They are Death-Eaters. The both of them. They cannot be trusted. Any of them. This Wormtail fellow would have his way with you the very second he could. As for the Professor, he plays it distant for the time being, but only Merlin knows what can cross his mind once in bed. _

Thing was, she had to share his bed. Around nine, Severus sent her to bed with the express order to warm it up. Amelia complied with a nod to him, without even a look for Wormtail, who was in the sitting-room with them, his little eyes following her with a hungry look. She went upstairs, changed into the nightgown he had given her. She quickly went to the bathroom for her bodily needs and to brush her teeth (Severus had conjured up a toothbrush for her).

She was on her way to the bedroom when she heard their conversation, through the staircase. She stopped to listen. She had never eavesdropped before but in her situation, she deemed that she could afford gaining extra information as to their intentions. Her Master did not wish to share her but he could have a change of heart – or receive an order from his Lord.

"Tell me, Severus, so she's a good lay, this girl ?" Wormtail said with an excited tone.

Amelia heard the sound of a paper being put down. "Wormtail, this is not your business. Why do you keep asking ?"

"Well, I can see she's lovely, she seems to have nice curves wherever they need to be so, and she's very docile. And she's already pregnant, no need to take any further precautions before fucking her. Everything a man can dream of."

Amelia rolled her eyes. She could not see them but she was sure that the Professor must have looked pretty much exasperated by the turn of the conversation. "Wormtail, whether or not she's everything a man can dream of, as you put it, she's off limits as far as you're concerned. You don't need to ask because you don't need to know."

"Come on, Severus, we're between men ! You know what I mean ! Is she a good fuck ?"

There were a few seconds of tense and heavy silence. Then Severus' rich and deep voice rose. "Yes, she is."

Amelia bit her lips. Why was he lying ? He wanted to hide the fact he had not even touched her – except for the time he had bitten her. Why ?

"She's a good fuck, Wormtail. However, she's mine. She cannot belong to another man. I would know it immediately."

"What do you mean ?"

"I performed a bit of magic on her. I do not expect you to know about it as this is an old custom. Blood magic. That way, I imposed a blood compact on her." A pause. "So do not even think about laying your hands on her. I will know it at once and you shall suffer the consequences thereof. You've been warned."

Amelia gathered at once what it was about. She put a finger on the scar he had given her the night before. So this was it. The reason why he had bitten her. He must have charmed the bite. She remembered what he had told them, in first year Potions class : _I could teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses..._ Yes, he was powerful and creative enough to be able to perform such a ritual. She made a mental note to enquire more about this. Maybe his huge library would provide her with the answers.

"Pity. And what about a threesome ? We could share her like we usually do with the women in our revels, eh ?"

"I don't share my woman, Wormtail. You must have noticed that I don't share other men's women either. The best way to stay alive, believe me. The best way for _you_ to stay alive here, in this house, is not to touch what isn't yours. The girl is mine, she's off limits, so be careful. An accident can happen so quickly." His voice had dropped to a low, icy, dangerous tone. "Go to bed. In your bedroom. If you need to jerk off, do so in the bathroom and clean afterwards," he said scathingly. "As we're on the subject, I'm going to bed and have a pleasant night. Her company is far more... delightful than yours, Wormtail. Good night !"

Amelia had heard enough. She fled the stairs and rushed to the bedroom in silence. She did not feel safe anywhere in this house. She wanted to cry but aware he would show up in a few minutes or so, she ruled against. Tears would attract his attention and a skilled Legilimens like him would soon wring the truth out of her – that she had eavesdropped. He had not touched her the night before but he was probably too much spent to have been able to do anything to her of a sexual nature. But tonight... it may be different.

Amelia slid herself between the sheets, her heart heavy. She would be compelled to surrender to a man she did not love, a man that did not love her, a man for which she meant nothing, a man for which she was just a slave. A slave good enough to provide him with the satisfactions of the flesh. A slave onto which he could exert his domination.

She thought about her lost love, lost long ago. The young man that had been her first lover, her fiancé, before his untimely death. Before they could marry. She sighed and touched the small snake hanging between her breasts to soothe her nostalgic soul. She felt the magic flowing from it and it made her feel a bit better.

His words came back to her, words he had uttered when he had given her the jewel : _'A Slytherin will always look after you.'_ At this moment, the words had sounded both obvious and mysterious. Of course, he had been a Slytherin – he would have always protected her. But now he was gone. Who would protect her now ?

For sure, not the gang of Slytherins that made up the charming Brotherhood of Death-Eaters. And even less the Heir of Slytherin, You-Know-Who himself. The infamous Lord Voldemort. Though none of them had harmed her the night before. She had been manhandled when they had captured her but she had to reckon that nothing really bad had happened to her.

Amelia coiled herself in the huge bed and waited for her Master to enter the room. Her only hope remained in one single question.

_Why did he lie to that Wormtail fellow about yesterday night ?_

* * *

><p>Severus had felt downright exasperated by Wormtail's questions and remarks. He went to the bathroom, thinking about his words. He perfectly knew why he had lied to his fellow Death-Eater – he did not wish to anger his Master. Besides, he was an intensely private man. He did not wish anybody, friend or foe, to invade his privacy. No way. He had his secret garden, a garden planted only with white lilies.<p>

Lily.

Everything in his love life – or lack thereof – revolved around that name. No other woman had ever changed that. He had not even searched for the company of other women. At 37, Severus Snape was still full of Lily and that was enough for him. Everything he did, revolved around the love he felt for her. A love he had felt for her since he had met her, a young boy then, not very far from his home place actually. A love that had become obsessive over the years, especially after her untimely death. A love that had remained the same despite their falling out, despite her dating and marrying another man, despite her death at the very hand of the man he called now 'my Lord'.

It was that love that had prompted him to join the ranks of Lord Voldemort's followers. He had wanted to show her how much grand it was to hold power over others. How much prestigious it was to be part of a great scheme to further the betterment of the wizarding community. Oh, how much he loved her to endure the burning of the Dark Mark ! Not to mention the Cruciatus Curse that befell on him every now and them, on his Master's whim.

It was that love that had urged him to confess everything to Albus Dumbledore, about the prophecy regarding her son, that he had overheard and repeated to the Dark Lord. To tell the truth, Severus had not cared about the boy and even less about her husband. He had cared for her only. No, he loved her.

It was love again that had made him accept that Unbreakable Vow he had taken with Dumbledore, long ago, to ensure he would carry out his duty as a spy for the old wizard, a spy on Lord Voldemort. To ensure he would do the old man's bidding. This was a dangerous job but he did not care. She was dead and a big part of himself had died on that dreadful night she had departed this world. He could not care less if he died now – even at the hand of his own Master.

Out of love, he was doomed. Condemned to live a life of loneliness if he made it alive at the end of the war. Condemned to die if ever caught as a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix. Condemned to end up in Azkaban, to suffer the Dementor's Kiss or imprisonment till the end of his natural life.

Whatever way, Severus was doomed and he knew it. But contrary to what many people could say about him, he had a heart, a heart that beat only for his lost love, a heart planted with lilies. He had not been loved by his parents, he had not been loved by Lily – she just _liked_ him – but he knew instinctively what love was.

He was doomed but unlike many people, he would have known what love was.

He reflected on all this with bitterness. Lily was dead. Dumbledore was dead. He was half dead himself or rather, living the life of a dead man, comparable to those prisoners waiting for their capital sentence to be carried out in some death row, like he had already heard of in Muggle news.

And now, he had been imposed a young woman to share his bed. By the same master that had killed his love, Lily. He sighed. That young woman was a collateral damage, she was innocent, her only crime had been to be born like she had been – with wizarding abilities, in a Muggle family. Like Lily had.

Lily too had been innocent. She had been a Muggle-born too. But he had failed to protect Lily. While this one, this Amelia... he could protect her. There was still time to protect her.

Severus sighed deeply. He watched his reflection in the mirror. At 37, he felt and looked older than his actual age. He knew that the proximity of Dark magic could do that to a person. But there was something else too : he felt old because he spent way too much time in Death's company. Some of the other Death-Eaters were not affected the same way. Lucius Malfoy was still the same dashing man he had always been. But he did not spend time carrying out dangerous tasks for two demanding masters. Lucius had no qualms about carrying out some gruesome orders given by their Master. While Severus felt eaten by scruples and remorse, more and more each passing day. Yet, he could not show it as his very life depended on his ability to act and to shun whatever he may feel.

Severus felt ugly too. He knew he was not a handsome man. He had never been. He placed his own value in other places such as knowledge, power, magic, authority, position. His pride as a Slytherin was one of the things he cherished most – even if Albus Dumbledore had told him once that sometimes, they sorted too soon... thus implying that a younger Severus Snape, in his student days, could, and maybe should, have been sent to Gryffindor...

Things would have been different then. He would have been with Lily. He would not have been hanging with the next generation of Death-Eaters. Oh, yes, many things would have been different. His life and fate first.

He felt ugly because of his deeds as a Death-Eater. He felt ugly because of the despise, distrust, disgust and dislike he raised in other people around, be they fellow Death-Eaters, colleagues, students or other members of the Order. He raised fear in people that were in contact with him. Like in this young woman.

He could see the young woman, Amelia, was downright frightened by him. He would have enjoyed the feeling in his class. But in his home ? In his bed ? He sighed again. Despite the fear and disgust she may feel about him, she had to trust him. She had to, for her own sake, if she wanted to survive. To survive relatively unscathed.

Yet, if fear and terror could help him achieve that goal, he would go for it. She needed protection. At any cost.

Maybe there were some hope for him anyway. She had reacted with intelligence to his orders and instructions, as if she had perceived they were for her own good. Maybe he could do his best to save her – while he had not been able to save Lily.

Severus deemed he had spent enough time in the bathroom. He went out and directed his steps towards his bedroom... and the young woman waiting for him in his bed.

* * *

><p>Amelia heard the door opening but she did not turn her head towards the entrance. She knew her Master had just entered. She began to shiver but did her best to hide it. She was afraid but she would not show it. No way. Not to him.<p>

Like he had done the night before, he glanced at her, just enough to make sure she was carrying out her duty as ordered. He began to remove his frock coat, then his waistcoat and little black collar scarf. Amelia glanced at him from behind half closed eyelids. Eyeing up the Professor distracted her mind from her fear. He was tall and well-built. Not a looker indeed but otherwise he had broad shoulders, a manly stature. He was graceful in his gestures too. Unfortunately, he stopped removing his other garments. He sat on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks. He rose from bed to take his nightshirt and go behind the changing screen to remove his trousers and shirt. When he came back, he was clad for the night, his wand still in hand.

He instructed her to move herself to the other side of the bed so that he could lie down on his side. Amelia complied in silence. She moved her body to the farthest side of the bed – the farthest away from him. Severus observed her. If only she knew that he would not touch her. If only she knew that his heart's desire was for a woman dead long ago.

He laid his frame between the sheets and covered himself with the blankets. He was in bed with this young woman but his last thought was for Lily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My theory is that there was an Unbreakable Vow between Severus and Dumbledore to ensure the former's loyalty to the latter. I use that theory here too.<em>**

**_Please leave a review - the muses love that._**


	7. Chapter 6 Mudblood !

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 6 – Mudblood !**

Amelia was not convinced the man now lying beside her, had pure thoughts as far as she was concerned. She would not take the risk to check this out. She waited for him to fall asleep. She heard his breathing had become regular. He did not snore, even softly. She wondered if he had really fallen asleep but she knew she would not leave him any chance to try on her whatever he may have in mind.

Thing was, Amelia had a hard time falling asleep. She was anxious about her situation, her pregnancy, her future, her safety in this house with two notorious Dark wizards and patented Death-Eaters.

She had to think of a plan, a plan that would ensure her safety. _There must be a way._

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up about three hours later. She felt really tired but she could not take the risk of her Master taking advantage of her sleep. She could not trust him – not enough to let it go, even for the sake of sleep. She rose from bed and went downstairs to prepare the breakfast for the two men.<p>

Severus came down for breakfast about half an hour later. He was already clad, dressed as usual.

"Ah, you're here," he said casually.

"Good morning, Master," Amelia replied in a very submissive fashion, without glancing at him. She would not take the risk of him trying his Legilimency on her. She needed to act cautious around the Professor.

Severus did not reply to her greeting. He just sat down at the table, waiting for her to serve him. She poured him some coffee, as he had instructed her the day before. He tasted it. It was good. He realized he had not tested it for possible poisons. Not that there was some in his kitchen. He kept them in his potions lab. Besides, he would not have some here, with Wormtail around, while his potions lab was heavily warded.

He also thought that the girl had gathered she would be better off with him. If he died, she would end up badly with Wormtail. The little wizard would not be long before having his way with her. Even without a wand.

"Miss Davis, in case I would be absent, you shall remain in our bedroom. I don't trust Mr Pettigrew. He would be only too glad to enjoy your person in my absence. Is that clear ?"

"Yes, Master." _Why is he so protective of me ? _She stopped what she was doing – slicing bread._ That's because he's possessive of me. How could he be ? He never possessed me ! _She resumed her slicing.

"Another thing : I realize I cannot call you by your last name any longer." He cast a silencing spell on the kitchen, just in case Wormtail would show up. "As I'm your master, and you're my slave, I could call you by your first name. However..." He paused. "I find this too... intimate, therefore I shall call you the way my brethren and our Lord call people like you : 'Mudblood'. At least, when we're not in the privacy of our bedroom."

Once again, she stopped what she was doing. "Yes, Master," she said with a frail voice. She did not like the expletive used in their world for people of her birth. But she understood his motives.

Severus hated that. Using the very word that had cost him so much – his friendship with Lily, and even more. His love for her. She could have loved him, he was sure of that – if it had not been for that word. Yet, he had blown it all up on that fatal day when he had called Lily a 'Mudblood'.

And now, he had to use the damned word on a daily basis to address a young woman that had done nothing to him. A word he had sworn to never use again. Not that he was interested in her, but he hated the very word that symbolized for him the loss of his beloved Lily. The loss of the feelings she may have had for him.

The loss of love and friendship. The worst loss ever. Worse than the loss of life. He had already lost his life anyway by forfeiting it to his two powerful Masters.

"You do what you want, Master."

Her words brought him back to reality. He said nothing but lifted the silencing spell. His trained hearing told him that Wormtail was going downstairs. "What will we have for lunch, Mudblood ?" he asked with a cold, harsh tone.

She turned herself towards Severus. She had felt the magic of the silencing spell disappearing. For a second or two, her gaze met his. A light of mutual understanding passed between them. Then they heard Wormtail's squealing. They broke their gaze, Amelia coming back to her slicing bread while Severus just lowered his eyes towards his mug of coffee.

Wormtail arrived in the kitchen. "Good morning, Severus, and good question, by the way." His little eyes lingered on the young woman with lust.

"I suggest I could prepare some mashed potatoes, Master, along with sausages," she replied, ignoring the small wizard.

"Good. That'll do. Do you have everything you need ?"

"Yes, Master." She turned away to stuff a yawn. This was not the time to feel sleepy. Not in front of them. She felt vulnerable enough as she was.

"Otherwise, I'll send Wormtail to do some shopping, considering that you are a prisoner here and I'm busy with what the Dark Lord ordered me to do."

Wormtail said nothing. Shopping was not the worst chore to be done after all and it even provided an easy distraction. He sat down and began helping himself for breakfast.

Amelia checked that the two men were all set and left upstairs. There, she picked up her garments and went to the bathroom to get a shower and ready for the day. She did not like the way this Wormtail fellow watched her. She hoped that the Professor would manage to get her proper underwear. She felt naked – and she was, under her robes.

About twenty minutes later, Severus went upstairs. He needed to tell her he had to leave the house. He knocked at the bathroom door, supposing she was there. Amelia was almost finished and decent. She opened the door. "Yes, Master ?"

"Come with me, to our bedroom. Now."

She felt in his imperious tone that there was nothing to discuss. She complied. "I was going there, Master," she simply said. She followed him obediently.

Wormtail was on the landing too. "Oh, Severus, you need a quick fuck ?"

The Potions Master shot him a dark look. "Yes, Wormtail, I do enjoy a quick fuck in the mornings before setting myself to work." Saying so, he grabbed Amelia's wrist harshly. She let out a whimper, more out of pain than fear.

"Looks like she doesn't like it with you. Maybe she would like it more with me !"

Severus did not even reply. He just dragged the girl behind him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Show me the garments you want to have resized. Give me the size you need too. I'm going to see that friend of mine that could help me as I do not know how to do this."

Reassured as to what his real intentions were, Amelia nodded. "Yes, Master." She got out the underwear and showed him. The size for the knickers. The size and cup for the bras. The size for the dresses. Mrs Snape wore no trousers, only skirts and dresses and robes.

"Very well," Severus said. "I'm off. In my absence, you shall stay here. This is your safe room. I don't trust Wormtail enough to let you wander in my house freely."

"What about locking him up, Master, instead of me ? With everything I have to do for you here..." She had thought that she could check his library about the bite, in his absence. Wormtail locked up and the Professor out, that would be a fine plan.

Strong Slytherin tendencies indeed...

He seemed to think about her idea. Not bad. She was far more useful than the rat. "I'll see what I can do in this regard." _Trust a Ravenclaw to have good ideas._ "You stay here." He went out and knocked at the next door. Wormtail opened it. With a flicker of his wand, Severus pushed him on the bed. "As I don't trust you, Wormtail, and I need to get out, you shall remain locked up here. The Mudblood needs to work undisturbed by your constant and lustful nagging. I will release you when I'm back."

Without further ado, Severus closed the door and locked it, despite the protests coming from inside and the bangs on the door. He came back to his own bedroom. "Now, you're free to do your work undisturbed. I just locked Mr Pettigrew inside his room, as per your suggestion."

She smiled at him shyly. "Thank you, Master."

He said nothing and just took her clothing and underwear. "I should be back in about one hour's time."

She nodded. He went out quickly. Amelia smiled in herself. She had managed to get to him in a way or another. He was not closed to intelligent suggestion. She decided to set herself to task. She quickly went to the kitchen, did the washing up and put back the food into the fridge and the cupboard, before cleaning the table. She put some potatoes on the table and took a peeling knife with her. In case he would come back earlier, she would just need to make a bee line towards the kitchen. Then she went directly to the library in the sitting-room.

Trust books to be a Ravenclaw's best friends.

* * *

><p>Amelia discovered that Professor Snape was as organized in his library than he was in his Potions class. The books were stocked on the shelves by subjects, which made the search easier. She quickly discarded the shelves containing books about Potions and the Dark Arts. She noticed anyway that there many things worth reading, about topics not even discussed at Hogwarts. Very advanced magic. Great stuff nonetheless.<p>

What had he told Wormtail about the bite ? That it was some kind of an old blood magic practice. _Blood magic._ She began to search for books about blood magic. There were a good dozen of books about the matter. She noted where they were located. She may need to come back there later. She was aware that such a search may have to be carried out in several times.

She picked up a book that seemed to deal with rituals. She perused the table of content but found nothing pertaining to bites of any kind. She took another book. Same thing. She picked up a third book. There was a mention of bites indeed but no precise details. She sighed. At one moment, she heard the back door opening. She put the book quickly into place and retreated to the kitchen. She had a potato in hand, peeling it when Severus Snape entered the kitchen. She raised innocent eyes to him. He still had his usual scowling expression on his face.

"Here you are, miss," he said softly. He put the bag containing the underwear on the chair. "You may try them on now or after finishing preparing the meal. Up to you. Oh, my friend also added other underwear you may be glad to wear when it gets cold. You'll find socks, tights and stockings in the bag. She even added something that goes with the stockings. You'll see."

_A friend ?_ Surely a female friend. Strange... she had not imagined that Severus Snape may have any friends whatsoever, and even less _female_ friends. She wanted to tell him to thank his _female_ friend – as she was sure that only a woman could have done this – but refrained from doing so.

Amelia was surprised but she said nothing. She was touched by the attention. True she was barefoot in her slippers. She would appreciate tights and stockings, above all stockings... She had always loved wearing stockings. "Thank you, Master. If you don't mind, I'd rather put on some underwear first thing. I'll can try the dresses later indeed."

"Do so in our bedroom then. Besides, I need to release Mr Pettigrew. Though I must confess I'd keep him locked up there all day long." His voice had something almost humorous. Amelia smiled at him shyly in understanding.

They both went upstairs. Severus waited for Amelia to be in his bedroom before he unlocked a raging Wormtail that rushed to the bathroom. He smirked. Then he entered his own room to check on her.

She shrieked, surprised by the intrusion. She was naked, except for the knickers she already had on. She turned her back to him to hide her ample bosom from his sight. Thinking she would be left alone, she had not bothered to go behind the changing screen.

Severus closed the door behind him – no need to have Wormtail sneaking a peek at her. He could not help watching her long hazel hair falling on her back in loose curls, her large hips, her rounded bottoms. She was a bit on the plump side, beside being pregnant. Something in him stirred – and it was not specifically located in his trousers.

Yes, she was a beauty.

"I'm sorry," he just said. "I can go out."

Amelia turned her head quickly towards him. "No, Master. Mr Pettigrew would find it weird that you leave so quickly while he must think you're having your way with me now."

He watched her and their gazes locked. Was she inviting him to stay ? In her situation, that was rather strange, and even imprudent. Unless... _Unless she begins to trust you ? She surely does not trust the rat._ For sure, she had a point here. He turned his back on her, troubled by her sight and his thoughts. "Get dressed, Miss Davis."

They were in the privacy of their bedroom. He could call her by her name. Amelia got dressed quickly, bra and robes. "I'm done, Master." Severus turned to watch her. His charcoal eyes shone forth for a brief second. He felt something elusive yet powerful move inside him, an emotion he had not felt for ages. Something he could not describe. Something he believed only Lily could wake up. Yes, she was a beauty. A desirable beauty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review - the muses need the feedback and me, the encouragements. <strong>_

_**Hope you still like it and that I had kept Severus in character, with his frailties and determination.  
><strong>_

_**I remind my readers that a new chapter shall be posted on Tuesdays and Fridays.  
><strong>_

_**I also reply to the reviews left by the readers that have an account on FanFiction and allowed their accounts to receive private messages.**_


	8. Chapter 7 Fainting and plotting

**The Blood Compact – Chaper 7 – Fainting and plotting**

The two wizards were in the sitting-room that afternoon. The weather outside was awful. Amelia was ironing in the same room. There was complete silence, except for the occasional noise of the turn of a page, or when she was putting the iron back onto the table when she was done. Severus' house was equipped with electricity. Amelia was glad that she could use the facilities it provided like vacuum-cleaning, ironing and the washing-machine. These appliances saved her time and energy.

"Mudblood ! Bring me some tea," Severus ordered without raising his gaze from his book. He was looking for an old poison recipe his Master had ordered him to prepare.

"Yes, Master," Amelia replied softly and very submissively, before stuffing a yawn behind her hand. She put the iron back on the table before going to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

A few minutes later, Amelia came back with a tray bearing a steaming cup of tea. But somehow, she tripped on the rug. The tray escaped her hands and the cup of tea crashed on the floor. She had managed to regain her balance, sparing herself a nasty fall on her belly. She was on her knees. Wormtail had shrieked with surprise.

Severus watched her, a cold, dark look in his eyes. He looked furious. He rose to his feet and gripped the young witch by the arm – in a harsh manner.

"I'm sorry ! Master !" she pleaded. "Please !"

Severus shook her before slapping her violently on the cheek. Suddenly, silence fell around them. He still had his intense gaze on her. She looked up at him, her eyes filling up with tears, before lowering them quickly, fearing he may use Legilimency on her. She put a hand on her slapped cheek, an air of total incomprehension on her face.

She heard a gleeful squeal in the background. "We can say you don't lack practice in handling Mudbloods, Severus," she heard Wormtail quip.

"Clean your mess !" Severus ordered her harshly while ignoring Wormtail's remark. "Go on !"

"Yes... Master..." she said between sniffles.

"I don't want to hear you crying like a child ! And bring me my tea ! Hope that this time, you won't mess everything up !" He had barely raised his voice during the argument – but his tone was nonetheless scathing and ruthless.

Amelia knelt down to pick up the debris of the cup. She came back with a mop to clean the tea which had been spilled around.

Severus watched her covertly. He could see she looked hurt. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks but in silence. After all, he had not ordered her to stop crying, just to do so silently. He shot an angry look at Wormtail that was eyeing her up with obvious lust, especially her lovely curves while she was kneeling down. The small wizard turned his gaze away at once. When Severus was in such a mood, it paid to be elsewhere.

Elsewhere... that was a place that Amelia wanted to be now. She had been utterly surprised as Professor Severus Snape had never laid a hand on his students – despite the fact they could really try his patience sometimes in class. It confirmed her that now, she was not to deal with the Potions Professor she had known at Hogwarts but with the brutal Death-Eater he was deep down.

* * *

><p>Amelia was tired. She had to catch up with many house chores that had been left behind by Wormtail. Her workload, added to sleepless nights and her pregnancy, exhausted her. As a consequence, she made mistakes, did things wrong, forgot to do things – to Severus' great displeasure and anger.<p>

There was not a single day that passed by without him brutalizing her at least once. The slaps he gave her did not spare her the scathing remarks he shot at her with a nasty tone. Wormtail, always present, was smirking with satisfaction. The target had changed and he was glad that now, there was someone else, someone in a weaker position, to suffer the wrath of the Potions Master, his cantankerous mood and his somewhat sadistic tendencies. Not that Severus had hit him before but the small wizard was no longer the subject of the disparaging comments Severus could make. Amelia was now. She was the one to take the brunt of Severus' anger and brutality.

Amelia had been shocked the first time Severus had laid a hand on her. But when the slaps arrived regularly, she deemed it wise to keep a very low profile and put up with his violence. She was no longer crying in front of him. She waited to be on her own to do so.

Despite her resolve to obey him to the letter, she was way too much exhausted to avoid mistakes and wrongs. She had the feeling that the more she tried to make things as per his wishes, the more blows she received.

Yet, she had noticed he avoided to hit her on her belly or chest. He kept slapping her face and shaking her violently – which was not very difficult as he was taller and stronger than her. She let him slap her face while she put her hand on her breast and belly to protect her unborn child.

Severus had noticed that gesture too. He hated himself for that. It stirred too many bad memories in his soul. Was he turning like his father ? Hitting a pregnant woman... He had fallen so low in his own opinion. Yet, he knew why he acted as such. Wormtail was around, he had to assert his authority in a brutal manner on the young witch his Master had given him. He knew that one day or so, Wormtail would report everything to the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>The first week Amelia spent in Severus' house had been horrible. She had never been subjected to such a terrible treatment. Being ordered around was not a problem. Only his brutality was. She could not understand why he was like this. If he wanted to assert his authority on her, he did not need to resort to such a brutal behaviour with her : she already submitted herself to his will.<p>

Unless there was something else. Once in bed, Severus did not touch her. He never tried to. Once he was in bed, he turned himself on his side and fell asleep. _Lucky man_, she thought. Amelia could not fall asleep. She was way too much tense and afraid of the brutal man she shared a bed with. He hit her during the day, only Merlin knew what he could do to her in a bed at night. Well, she _knew_.

Amelia could not do much. There was so much to do in the house, she could not sleep on the job. She tried to prevent any further brutality from the Professor by doing as many chores as possible. Which was not easy as she felt tired with her pregnancy. She even feared that she may lose the child out of exhaustion.

Thing was, she wondered how she could escape that vicious circle.

* * *

><p>Amelia was given the answer a few days later. She was serving the two men at lunch. She had prepared potatoes with stew and gravy. She was serving her Master his plate when some gravy escaped the pan she was holding, to land directly onto his frock coat.<p>

"Oh, Master... I'm sorry... so sorry..." Amelia began to apologize profusely while taking a wet cloth to remove the stains she had made on her Master's garment. "Please let me..."

Severus did not give her time to finish. He shot her a dark look that spoke volumes. An expression of terror passed on Amelia's face then. She recognized that expression on his face all too well, that intense darkening of his onyx eyes. He rose from his chair and seized her by the arm, before slapping her face with violence. She shrieked as a result, trying to protect her breast and belly from him.

"You filthy Mudblood... Stupid, filthy Mudblood..." he said between clenched teeth, while slapping her another time. Then he released her by pushing her violently against the sink. He removed his stained frock coat and shoved it in her arms. "Go and bring me back another one ! Quick ! And clean that one ! You silly girl !" He had not screamed at her but his tone was final and as despising as ever.

Amelia did not even have the strength to nod. She grabbed the garment against herself, in an almost protective gesture and fled the kitchen. But as soon as she had crossed the threshold, she felt her knees shaking, her legs failing under her, her head spinning. Everything went black around her and she fell down to the ground.

* * *

><p>When she came back to her senses, she was lying on the bed in Severus' room. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel a presence at her side. A strong, reassuring presence.<p>

"Terence..." she whispered.

"No, it's not... Terence," replied a rich, deep, velvety voice.

Amelia opened her eyes slowly, very slowly. Her vision got less and less blurred. She focused on the voice she had heard. A man clad in a white shirt and a black waistcoat, with a pale complexion, dark eyes and jet black hair curtaining his face, was sitting on he bed, at her side.

"Master ?..." she croaked softly. She felt too weak to be afraid of him or repel him.

"How do you feel ?"

"Tired..."

"You are." A pause. "I should have realized that you work too much in your present condition."

Amelia said nothing. She wanted to tell him that work was not the issue. Only his brutality was.

"You may talk, we're in our room, alone."

She turned her gaze to him. "What... happened... to me ?"

"You fainted on your way out of the kitchen a few minutes ago. I picked you up and I brought you here. I gave you an Awakening Potion to rouse you. Now, be a good girl and let me give you some Strengthening Solution. Open your mouth." He uncorked a vial. "It's safe for your pregnancy, don't worry." As she looked still worried and distrustful, he went on. "I'm a Potions Master, I know what I'm doing."

His voice still had a soothing quality. Amelia consented and opened her mouth. Severus slipped a few drops of the solution. "Now, you may swallow."

She obeyed and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her cheek. A sensation of warmth invaded her there then. She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his. She had felt magic being transferred from him to her. A healing charm. Severus did the same with her other cheek.

He said nothing about the slaps. Amelia construed his healing charm as a way of apologizing – if ever. She was surprised that a Death-Eater could know Healing Charms. Maybe he knew them as a Potions Master.

"You're tired. I want you to have rest. You'll stay here for the remainder of the afternoon. Have a nap. It would do you some good. I suspect that you don't have enough sleep."

Amelia said nothing and lowered her gaze. He was right. The less she slept, the more she was exhausted, the more she made mistakes, wrongs and errors. And the more he was violent with her.

"You'll stay here. Once you feel better, you may go downstairs. I'll come and check on you around six. If you go downstairs on your own, be careful in the stairs. I don't want any accident here."

She nodded. Severus took the bedspread and arranged it over her body so that she may not be cold during her sleep. He watched her again and drew his wand. He muttered an incantation and instantly, the young witch's eyes closed. She had fallen asleep. He left the room after having taken a clean frock coat from his wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up around five thirty. The previous events of the day came back to her quickly. So she had fainted after a nasty row with her Master. Yet, he had taken care of her. She was still dressed, he had not taken advantage of her weakness in the meantime.<p>

She reflected on her condition. She had fainted out of exhaustion. She was pregnant. She needed her sleep otherwise her health and that of her unborn child would be jeopardized. She had to find a way to sleep safely.

Yet, she was not sure sharing a bed with a high-ranking Death-Eater as powerful as Severus Snape was the best way to find sleep. Her Ravenclaw mind began to list the various possibilities offered to her in this house. _I work like a house elf, I need to find a place to sleep safely. There must be a way... a house elf... _

She snapped her fingers. _House elves do sleep in kitchens or in places not very far from kitchens._ Amelia was too big to sleep in a small cupboard but she had heard that some house elves just slept on kitchen floors. She would do the same : she would sleep in the kitchen floor downstairs. She just have to be a bit organized. That, she could.

She rose from bed slowly, checking that everything was fine with her. Her head did not spin any more. She caressed her belly. The baby she carried did not seem to have suffered from her fainting. With caution, she stood up and went to the dresser. She knew there were a few blankets stored there. She found a thick one. She had to be quick, her Master would come back soon. She had a plan. She took the blanket and smuggled it out of the bedroom, to the bathroom. First step.

Once the blanket was safely stored in the bathroom, Amelia went downstairs, going down carefully. She went to the kitchen but met her Master on her way there. Severus was sitting at his table, writing on some parchment. He turned his face to her. He was alone. Wormtail was nowhere to be seen.

"How do you feel now ?"

"Better, Master. Thank you." She lowered her gaze. She did not want him to use Legilimency on her – he may discover her plan for the night. "Master, where's your frock coat so that I can take care of it ?"

"In the laundry room. But I had instructed Mr Pettigrew to take care of this matter."

"I'll just check this out. Master ?"

"Yes ?"

"I'm sorry about what happened at noon. It wasn't my intention to spoil your lunch and your garment."

"I know. Now, go, I have some unfinished business to tend to."

Amelia nodded and retreated to the laundry room, located besides the kitchen. There she discovered that Pettigrew had not carried out the order Severus had given him. The frock coat was still stained and left discarded on the sink.

She sighed and took the garment. She could understand that her Master was less and less patient with his fellow Death-Eater – he was useless. Hence his nervousness and lack of patience with her too : he did not wish to have someone else clumsy to serve him either. One had been enough.

The young witch took some soap and a light brush to clean the frock coat. The garment was soft under her fingers. It was in wool, warm and solid. She remembered her days at Hogwarts : she had always known her Potions professor to be dressed with such a garment. She smiled. He had not changed the least bit in ten years.

Without thinking, Amelia brought the garment to her face and inhaled it. It smelled of potions ingredients and of something very male in her opinion. But all in all, it was an engaging smell. She wondered what kind of fragance her Master used. There was only one bathroom in the whole house, shared by its three occupants. She had not noticed anything such as perfume or eau-de-toilette. She was sure Wormtail used nothing of the like. She even suspected he did not bathe regularly. But the Professor... that was different. He was different.

Then it came back to her. The night he had brought her here, after having been given to him by You-Know-Who, when he had put up some kind of a show with her, when he had not raped her while he should have done so. There was that same smell present. Yes, there was something very male in him that appealed to her. Surprisingly.

As soon as this very thought popped up into her mind, Amelia put the frock coat back on the sink. She had a puzzled look on her face. She could not like this. She could not like _it_. That smell. The notion that she could find something appealing in a man. In _that_ man. Not after what had happened to her five months ago. Not about a man that spent his time scolding and slapping her. Not about a man that was violent, cruel and evil, a Death-Eater, a murderer. A man that despised all the people of her kind. No way.

Amelia began to wash the stain on the garment. After a battle of a few minutes, the stain gave way a bit. She sighed thinking that with a wand, it would have gone effortlessly in a few seconds. She paused, looking at the stain. _Some people can do magic wandlessly. Maybe with a very simple spell, I can too._

Amelia turned away to see if she was still alone. Then she put her right hand – her wand hand – over the stain. It was worth a try.

"_Scourgify_," she whispered slowly, while focusing the most she could on her magic, her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes. The stain had begun to fade away. She exhaled a sigh of surprise. She could do it ! She looked over her shoulder once more, to make sure she was still alone and that nobody had heard her.

"_Scourgify_ !" she repeated, this time a bit more forcefully. This time, the stain disappeared totally. She realized that determination and focus were the most important, more than the volume of the sound or the words. Or the use of a wand.

This was a simple spell. She would try for other more complex ones. In the meantime, she was content with the outcome. How handy. Her Master would be happy, his frock coat was clean. She hanged it so that it could dry from her previous care given with soap, water and brush. Maybe by tomorrow noon, it would be ready for a bit of ironing.

Of course, she would exert extra caution as to that new ability of hers. No need for her Master to become aware she could perform wandless magic – even for simple housework spells.

Amelia came back to the kitchen. She heard Severus calling her then. She went to the sitting-room, "Bring me some tea, will you ?" From the tone of his voice, she knew he was alone. He was civil.

"Yes, Master." This time, she would be careful and not trip. She prepared some tea for him, poured some in two cups – she would have some too. She had the same taste as him as far as tea was concerned. She brought the cup to him and placed it on his desk, carefully. But she felt better and nothing happened. Which strengthened her in her decision to go and sleep in the kitchen – on her own.

On his side, Severus watched her go back to the kitchen. He was intrigued. She had let slip a name when coming back to her senses. Who was that 'Terence' ? He promised himself he would get the truth from her, one way or the other. Apparently, it must have been someone close to her. A brother ? A friend ? A lover ? He realized that he knew almost nothing of her. Well, he was not supposed to be interested in her past either. But all the same. Was that Terence a possible outside help that might come here one day and take her away from him ? No, he would not let this happen. She was _his_.

Severus got back to his work. He had found the poisonous recipe the Dark Lord had required of him. He would soon go and see him at the Malfoy Manor in order to present him with both the recipe and a sample in a vial. Merlin, how he hated that ! Putting his beloved subtle science and exact art of potion making at the service of a madman and a tyrant. In such moments, Severus Snape felt he had gone very, very low in his own opinion.

_As if I had a choice..._

No, he had no choice and he knew it. He used to have but he had relinquished that possibility long ago, to two powerful masters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for all the reviews you dear readers left ! They are very positive and they provide me with great encouragements. The muses do appreciate.<em>**

**_I reply to all the reviews, except those left anonymously and those whose accounts have disabled their private messaging._**

**_Please leave more reviews - the more the muses are fed, the hungrier they become._**


	9. Chapter 8 Plans foiled

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 8 – Plans foiled**

Amelia was well aware that the less she slept, the more she would have problems. Problems with her Master and his brutal manners with her. But also problems regarding her own health. She had found a way to sleep though. Now she had to put it into practice. She would do so on this very night.

She had resolved that this would possible only once she was elsewhere than in his bed. After her fainting, she had decided she would sleep on the kitchen floor, like house elves did, so she had heard. After all, she was treated no better than the tiny creatures.

She had managed to smuggle a blanket downstairs, which she hid in a cupboard in the laundry room. There were cushions in the sitting-room, she could take one for the night. She had given some thought about it. Her plan might not work but she would not know until she tried.

Amelia had taken her decision. She was determined. She acted normal for the rest of the day. Later in the evening, Severus asked her to go and warm up his bed. She complied with a silent nod. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the night, before coming back to their bedroom. She climbed into bed as usual.

About half an hour later, Severus entered their bedroom. She was not asleep, she was waiting for him quietly. He glanced at her, his heart tightening in his chest for a second or two. He took his nightshirt with him and went to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later.

He gestured her to move aside to leave him the place. It was warm. Amelia went to her usual side of the bed – cold of course – and settled down for the night, her back turned to him, feigning sleep. After a while, he had switched off the lights and fallen asleep.

Amelia decided she would wait for a few extra minutes. Just in case. She listened to his breathing carefully. His breathing was soft and steady. He did not snore loudly. Once she was sure he had fallen deeply asleep, she slid herself out of bed without a noise. She took the black witch robe, in light silk, that she had decided to use as a dressing gown, and put it over her nightgown. She was bare foot, which would be an advantage though she carried her slippers in one hand. She opened the door without a noise and left the bedroom. In case he caught her at this point, she could say she was on her way to the loo. Pregnant women needed to go there more often than usual. She went downstairs, to the kitchen – pregnant woman's cravings. There, she would be alone. There, she would be able to sleep in relative peace.

Once in the kitchen, she rolled herself into the blanket and laid down in a corner from where she would not be visible from the threshold. In the dark, she would be just fine. It was far less comfortable than her Master's bed but at least, she was sure he would not try anything on her. On that thought, she fell asleep quickly, exhaustion taking the best of her.

On the next morning, Amelia woke up early. The daylight outside was gentle and she smiled at herself. She felt far better. Her plan had worked. She rose from the ground and rolled the blanket, which she stored in a corner in a cupboard in the laundry room. As this room was part of her domain, she thought that none of the men would bother checking whatever was in there. She put back into place one of the cushions of the sitting-room sofa she had taken for the night.

She felt good because she had slept well, catching up little by little the sleep she had missed before. She had slept well because she had felt safer in the kitchen than in the Professor's bed. Her mood was far better and lighter. If she could keep it on like this, it would make her condition more bearable for her.

Amelia performed her duties as ordered. These house chores kept her mind busy. Except for the occasional slaps Severus gave her for not doing his bidding correctly, but he did it less. She slept, she felt less tired and so she could pay better attention to his orders and wishes. Her reflexes were better too. Her situation improved a little bit.

She went on with her night plans for the two following nights. It had worked so well ! The Professor had not noticed she had deserted his bed at night. She could not spend time checking his library either – she knew her mind, she would be able to read all night long and then fall asleep in the kitchen and wake up late, too late. The Professor would then discover that she had spent the night out of his bed and he would surely be very angry after her. No, if she wanted to keep on sleeping on the kitchen floor, she had to be careful.

* * *

><p>Amelia did not have the opportunity again to check the library during the day. Professor Snape had been present in the house all day long, even if he had spent most of the day in his potions lab in the basement. She could not take the risk searching his library while he could just show up.<p>

So she chose her tranquillity over her passion for reading.

At the same time, she noticed that the Professor kept watching her carefully. He had done so since the moment he had caught her almost naked in their bedroom. Except when he was angry after her and slapped her in the face for the mistakes she may have made, otherwise he behaved in a distant fashion. He was still harsh and cold with her in Wormtail's presence – always the same show to put on.

Amelia had gathered this : on the day after, on the afternoon, while the small wizard was in his bedroom, she was alone with Severus downstairs – he was in the sitting-room while she was in the kitchen. She had let drop a glass which had crashed loudly on the floor. He entered the kitchen, his usual scowl on his face. Amelia was already on her knees, gathering the pieces. She raised a pleading look up to him, begging him silently to spare her. Sitting like this, on her knees, her whole attitude was very submissive. For a second or two, his dominating nature enjoyed it. Severus stared at her for long seconds as such, his intense dark gaze locked on her face.

Severus drew his wand. Amelia wondered what he had in mind this time as a punishment. A Cruciatus Curse ? She put her arms around her breast and belly and braced herself for his brutality. She closed her eyes, anticipating the pain.

"_Reparo_ ! _Evanesco_ !" The glass was again in one piece and its content had disappeared.

Amelia could not help thinking he could have done this earlier. He was the one with the wand here after all. He could have spared her a lot of misery and brutality.

Then she understood. This time, they were alone. No Wormtail around to watch them. All this, his brutality, had only been an act. She understood that a high-ranking Death-Eater like him could not afford showing her the least bit of mercy and compassion in front of another wizard and fellow Death-Eater supposed to spy on him for their Master.

She lowered her eyes to see the outcome of the two spells he had cast, before looking up at him again. This time, her eyes reflected comprehension. And gratitude.

Severus remained motionless. "Be careful, next time. You know the tune. I won't always be able to spare you," he said with a soft tone – his words were for her only.

She nodded and picked up the glass she put back into the cupboard with the others. She wanted to thank him but Severus had disappeared into the sitting-room.

She understood that his calling her a 'Mudblood' was all part of the act too – and so was his brutality. Though she was not so sure for this last part. She had the feeling that he enjoyed being brutal with her a bit too much to be just an act. She was grateful to him this time but she needed to be convinced he was not truly what he appeared to be, to trust him really. It would take time and she was still cautious around him.

There were other details she wanted to believe. Like when he talked about _their _bedroom. That was also something that he referred to often. As if they were a couple. Which they were not, of course. Amelia was not sure whether this was a slip of the tongue on his part or a deliberate intention. After all, they shared the same bed – at least in the first moments of the night, as she had resolved to sleep in the kitchen. Tonight again, once she had made sure he was asleep, she would just slip out of bed and went to sleep on the kitchen floor. Like house elves did.

* * *

><p>Amelia was very happy with that little scheme of hers, very proud to have fooled a Dark wizard such as Severus Snape, an accomplished Legilimens, a cunning Death-Eater and a consummate Slytherin.<p>

However, there was a flaw in her plan. She had overlooked that creativity and inspiration could come to the Potions Master any time during the day. And the night.

He could wake up in the middle of the night just because an idea had popped up in his mind. In that case, he would spend the rest of the night in his potion lab in the basement, or searching in his library.

Severus could fall prey to his insomnia too. In that case, he would just sit in his armchair in the sitting-room, with a glass of PureFire whisky in his hand, and a book in the other, or thinking about his next tasks at hand for his Master. Or about the next way not to get himself killed at the hands of the tyrant.

That night, Severus had woken up because he had had a nightmare – one of these nightmares that came back regularly and poisoned his nights. Most of the times, a person he had killed or helped to kill, or had not been able to save in front of the Dark Lord, came back to haunt his sleep. Lily came back, of course, but also James Potter, or some unknown witch or wizard that had died and which he had not been able to save or alleviate their fate at the hands of Voldemort or his fellow Death-Eaters.

This time, Charity Burbage had come back, calling him repeatedly, begging him to save her on account of their friendly relationship as Hogwarts colleagues. There had been nothing that Severus could have done to save her, not even to soothe her death. The Dark Lord had killed her that late Summer. But what had shocked Severus most, had not been her death – with a quick _Avada Kedavra_. It had been how the Dark Lord had disposed of her body. He had fed her to his monster snake, Nagini.

As a matter of fact, Severus felt guilty. He lived again and again that scene. He did not fear snakes, as a true Slytherin, but he had a very bad feeling about _that_ particular snake, his Master's familiar. In general, his nightmares ended with the image of the snake maiming him in a gruesome fashion.

This time was no exception. He woke up in a jolt. Even with his eyes wide open in the dark, he could still see the face of Charity Burbage crying and imploring him before the Killing Curse hit her. He took his bearings in the bed, realizing that it had been once again a nightmare. He let out a breath he had kept for long seconds within his lungs.

The bed felt cold. Severus patted the side that his young slave occupied, as if searching some anchorage into reality. But the bed was empty.

Severus switched on the light with a move of his hand. The bed was indeed empty. Maybe she had gone to the loo. He had heard that pregnant women could go to the toilets a lot of times night and day. He checked the small alarm clock on his bedside – 4:00 am.

Yet, he had a weird feeling. Her side of the bed was really cold – as if she had left it for quite some time already. Taken by a sudden intuition, he rose from bed, put on his trousers and his frock coat over his night shirt, grabbed his wand, and went out of the room. Maybe she was sick or had fainted somewhere in the house.

Severus checked the toilets and the bathroom. She was not there. Maybe she was in the kitchen, for a night snack. He had also heard that pregnant women could develop strange food cravings at the most unexpected moments. He went downstairs. His wand tip shone to give him light. He still had his Hogwarts prowling habits, like when he used to patrol the castle corridors at night.

Curiously enough, the kitchen was deep in the dark. She was not in there apparently. But he heard a faint sound in the dark. Intrigued, he cast some light with his wand towards the sound. A form was lying there, rolled in a blanket he recognized. With a gesture of his hand, he switched on the kitchen light to discover... someone was sleeping there.

Severus was not long to gather who was sleeping on his kitchen floor. _Silly girl ! _So there she was. Where she had been while he thought she was safe in his bed ! For sure, she had not fainted or whatever. The lights would have been on and she would not have rolled herself into a blanket.

He touched her body with his foot to wake her up. In a bit harsh fashion. Amelia grunted before opening her eyes. The light around made her blink and she needed a few seconds to adjust to the bright luminosity of the kitchen. A few seconds too many for Severus who gave her another harsh poke of his foot on her body.

She shrieked as she had gathered what had happened. She had been discovered. By her Master. As fast as lightning, she quickly reacted and grabbed the knife she had kept under the cushion on which she rested her head.

As if time had been suspended for long seconds, they remained as such, gazes locked, the young witch with her knife in hand, determination in her eyes, the Potions Master threatening her with his own wand, an angry look on his face. Amelia was aware that she would not last long as such but the message was clear : she would put up an honest fight before surrendering.

Severus had been surprised by her reflexes and combativeness. He remembered what his Master had said : _Tame her. She proved feisty and resourceful during the raid..._ Resourceful and determined. Slytherin qualities, for sure.

"_Expelliarmus_ !" The knife in her hand hit the ground away from her in a metallic sound.

Amelia knew she had been neatly Disarmed. This came as no surprise from such a Dark Arts expert such as her Master. Yet, her green gaze had not left his black eyes.

Severus knew he had to move on. He would have to give her a lesson she would remember for having deserted his bed – and put herself in danger in his own house as such. In a graceful yet quick move, he grabbed her by the arm and raised her from the ground. They were now facing each other. He cast an angry look at her. Amelia began to realize he was in a seething rage inside. Even dressed in a more disorderly fashion than his usual strictness, he still remained intimidating.

He secured his grasp on her arm. Another move of his wand and he had made the room soundproof. "Silly girl ! Do you have any idea how serious what you've done is ?"

Amelia deemed wiser to say nothing. She had her own reasons for having done what she had done but he was in no way receptive to her explanations now. She let him shake her. She was used to his brutality. She suddenly felt her tongue stick to her palate in her mouth. He had cast a spell on her, a spell she did not know. A spell that prevented her from speaking and screaming.

Without further ado, with a swift move of his wand, Severus sent the blanket back to the laundry room nearby, then the cushion to its place on the sitting-room sofa, before dragging her out of the kitchen. They went upstairs to their bedroom, where he pushed her inside. Amelia landed in a sitting position on the bed. She knew she would be in a for a heated exchange, to say the least. The bedroom was under a permanent silencing charm, so that nobody outside (above all Wormtail) could hear what was going on inside – unless the door was open.

Amelia heard the door lock click. Not only her Master had closed the door, but he had locked it. There was no way for her to escape. What would he do to her this time ? Beat her to a pulp ? Rape her ? Maybe she had pushed her luck too far this time. She felt a lump growing by the second in her throat.

Her tongue was freed. Severus had lifted the _Langlock_ spell he had cast on her. He came closer to her, a dark, dangerous glint in his eyes. Amelia felt panic rising in her chest. She did her best to control it to a manageable level for her. She was so much afraid of him that she had not noticed he had put his wand on the chair nearby.

"You are scared... you try to conceal it but it's obvious..." he growled menacingly while walking towards her, like a predator.

Amelia's lips parted. He was right. She was downright scared now. "No... Master... Please..." she said softly while moving back away from him on the bed, leaning on her hands and bottom, a pleading tone in her voice.

"That... you had to think about it _before_." His dark eyes were still intense on her. He grabbed her calf to drag her towards him, then seized her arm to raise her on her feet. "Why were you sleeping downstairs ? Isn't my room warm enough for you ? Isn't my bed comfortable enough for you ?"

"No, Master, that's not what..."

"So, what is it then ? Is this your way to tell me that you prefer me to treat you like a house elf, to behave as such ?"

Amelia felt angry on her turn. It gave her enough courage to confront him. "You are already treating me as such !"

Severus was surprised for a second or two by her bold reply. His own response arrived on her quickly. He slapped her on the face, in such a brutal manner that she would have fallen on the bed if he had not got a firm grip on her arm.

Out of reflex, Amelia protected her breast and belly with her free arm. "Do you realize that if I had not found you, Mr Pettigrew may have ?" This time, he spoke with an even softer voice, but nonetheless dangerous. "Let me tell you what would have happened then. He would have found you and have his way with you ! Preferably in a non-consensual manner ! You heard him talk, the night you arrived here. I suppose you remember ?"

If she remembered... Amelia had to reckon he was right. She had completely overlooked that possibility. Well, she still had a knife with her in case, but honestly, even if Wormtail was a short man, he was still a man, stockily built. She stood no chance against him, with her pregnant belly and her obvious inability to fight. Wormtail was what he was, with his shortcomings, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but all the same, he was still a Death-Eater and he surely knew a thing or two in terms of fighting. She was sure of that.

"Unless..." Severus went on silkily. "Unless you wished him to come to you. Unless you prefer his company to mine. Unless you're just a slut that wants to have some cheap fun with a rat."

The blow was wicked. Amelia turned her head towards him with a deathly glare. Severus also felt the magic crackling around her. But this time, he did not read fear in her green eyes. He saw something there he had never seen before.

Determination. Indignation. Anger. Rage.

Her free hand met his cheek with a sharp sound.

Severus was flabbergasted. Never a witch had laid a hand on him that way. Not even Bellatrix – who was not reputed for her sweetness. Not even Lily – who would have been in her right to do so after he had called her a 'Mudblood', all those years ago. Not even his own mother – the blows used to come from his father.

And now, there was that defenceless witch that had dared lay a hand on him like this. Onto him, Severus Snape, Potions Master, high-ranking Death-Eater, the Dark Lord's spy and right-hand man. Her Master. While she was only a Mudblood, with no wand handy, a slave. His slave !

"I – Am – No – Slut," Amelia said between clenched teeth, her green eyes darting daggers at him. She was aware that in her position, she had chosen a rather risky course of action but she had felt downright sullied by his own words. Pettigrew disgusted her to the highest degree. She did not expect her Master to understand her but she could not and would not let him say such things about her.

Amelia saw he had been downright puzzled. She enjoyed the few seconds of surprise to flee away from him. Doing so, she noticed the Ebony wand of her Master on the chair. She focused on it and forward her hand towards it.

"_Accio_ wand !" She hoped to grab it and get out. Away from him. Away from this house. Away from this madness. The wand landed in her open hand indeed.

Severus was surprised that she had been able to do wandless magic but he came back quickly to his reality when he gathered his wand was now in her hand. She had fast reflexes. This was not an outburst of uncontrolled magic, it was way too much precise. He jumped at her, one of his arms rounded her waist while his other hand grabbed her wrist. The hand that held his wand.

They both fought for the Ebony wand. A few sparks flew out of it, in a combination of both their magical powers. Amelia did not let go and Severus had no other option than falling with her on the bed. On her. They both made a face plant on the bed, with him crawling on her back, his nervous hand on her wrist, grasping it hard to make her let go of his wand.

Amelia had screamed when they had both fell on the bed. Her first thought went to her belly. To protect it, she had slid one arm under it to absorb the shock of their fall. She could feel the body of the man on hers. Flashes of the ordeal that had made her pregnant came back to her and she panicked suddenly. Severus Snape was taller, heavier and stronger than her. He was a powerful wizard, a Dark wizard, a Death-Eater, a criminal. He would soon overpower her. Quickly.

Severus had fallen on her. He still had an arm rounding her distended waist, under her breasts. His legs found their place between hers. She was no fighter but she was combative. He mastered her quickly and regained control of his wand.

For a few seconds, there was quiet in the bedroom. Only the sound of their panting breaths could be heard. Time had suspended its flight.

"Let go of me !" Amelia protested.

"Not before I teach you some manners, you little minx !"

"Let me go ! Let me go !"

"I will after I teach you not to rebel against your Master." Saying so, Severus released her wrist he was still holding. His hand went to her neck, brushing some locks of hers aside, to gain better access to her skin.

"You're hurting me !"

Severus sneered. He moved a little bit, moving his weight aside so as not to endanger the baby she carried. "I'll hurt you more if you don't quit that rebellious attitude towards me."

Amelia was still angry against him. She moved, trying to get rid of him. To no avail. Then she felt something warm on her neck. Warm and wet. He was kissing her there ! His lips made their way on her skin. She shivered – unwillingly.

"Still feeling rebellious ?" he said with a mocking tone. He had perceived her shivering,

"Let go of me !"

"No," he replied softly. "Not before I show you whom you belong to."

Amelia's heart was beating wildly. She had a strange sensation, made up of both fright and anticipation. She could not have said why she felt so – not even for the life of her. The kiss on her neck ? Then a searing pain ran through her skin there. She felt he had plunged his teeth on her flesh, biting her there – like he had done on the very first night she had spent in his house.

She screamed all she had – while perfectly aware that no one could hear her, as the bedroom had a permanent silencing charm cast on it. But it provided her with some kind of release. Release for her anger, her fear, her distress. She did not know the meaning of that gesture – or so little. She had not dared ask her Master what that was, and now, that was the second time he had done that to her. It seemed to have a strong association with possessiveness and blood magic but that was all she could say. She hoped it had nothing to do with Dark magic though, while she was pregnant. But with a Death-Eater and Dark Arts expert like Severus Snape, nothing could be ruled out.

Then the pain subsided. Now Severus licked the small wound with his tongue, chanting the spell in his mind. _Mors Sanatur... Mors Sanatur... Mors Sanatur..._ Amelia closed her eyes. His tongue on her skin felt like a caress. Like the very first time they had been in such a close contact together, she felt reassured in his arms – strangely enough, considering her present situation. Her breathing became regular. She gave up the fight, her body slackening between his arms, surrendering to him.

She felt his mouth leaving her neck, quickly followed by a touch of his fingertips on the scar he had just left on her flesh. She did not dare move or say a word, lest he may turn violent against her again. She just let him do. Severus seemed to watch what he had done and apparently, he seemed satisfied by the outcome.

She smelled good... was the first thought that came to his mind. Her hair were silky, her skin soft. Severus rose from her body, his wand in hand, as soon as he felt that the contact between their two bodies threatened to trigger off in him most undesirable – and very natural – reactions...

He schooled his features into a mask of coldness and despise. "Get up." His tone was harsh. Amelia turned her head towards him, her green eyes showing fear and submission. "Now I guess the lesson has sunk in," Severus went on, the ever Professor again. "Now you'll listen carefully." A pause. "You shall never do that again, you hear me ? Never ! Your place at night is in MY bed, with ME, and nowhere else. To ensure you shall obey me on that point, we'll trade places in the bed. First thing."

Amelia wanted to tell him that his former place in the bed was not the closest to the door but she refrained from doing so. She knew why he said so. Not only it would take her longer time to go to the door, he would be able to intercept her on her way there. _As if it would stop me_, she thought with anger.

"Moreover, I shall ward the door so that you may not be able to go out during the night."

This time, Amelia reacted. That would stop her indeed. "Master, you can't do that ! I need... in my condition... to access the bathroom as much as possible..." She blushed red and lowered her face.

Severus smirked triumphantly. He had to reckon he enjoyed embarrassing her. "Oh, yes... I've heard that pregnant women often need to go to the loo..." His voice had a scornful quality, the mockery of his words barely veiled in his purring voice. "So be it then. For the time of your pregnancy, the wards preventing you from going downstairs will be set on the highest step of the stairs. Of course, you'd better not go and sleep on the landing, the bathroom or the loo. Do that and you'll face my anger and displeasure again. You've been warned."

The threat was genuine, Amelia knew it. Otherwise, it sounded like an acceptable compromise. She nodded. "Yes, Master." Her submissive tone sent thrills down Severus' spine. He had to admit he enjoyed hearing her speaking to him that way...

"Now, you go to bed ! I'm going to my lab as that had been my intention first, before I discovered you had deserted our bedroom."

Amelia glanced at him a last time before climbing in bed. "Don't be that disappointed," he added. "My place should still be warm," he ended up saying in a rich, deep, almost sensual voice.

She wanted to send him packing but she refrained from doing so, aware he could turn nasty with her. He was the one with the wand here. Worst of all, he was right indeed. His place in the bed was still warm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Certain readers mentioned that Amelia was suffering from the Stockholm Syndrome, from the way she "feels" for Severus. That's an interesting thought indeed. (Though I have doubts as far as the reality of her "feelings" for Severus is at this stage of the story. They are more made up of doubts and distrust even if sometimes, she'd like to trust. That's due to her rather positive outlook on life in general.)<strong>_

_**However, I must clarify that in NO case she does. Sorry about disappointing you but I haven't written her as such. She's just a young woman, in a very vulnerable, helpless position, that does her best to survive a war. Even if it means she has to "side" with the most powerful person in charge in the house - that is, Severus, who is the only one with a wand, let's do not forget that important point. Besides, he made sure she could not escape his house. That's Severus alright.**_

_**What would one do in her shoes ? She's got no money, no wand, she's pregnant, hunted down as a Muggle-born, it's Winter outside – honestly, what would YOU do in her stead ? For me, the answer is clear : there's nothing much one can do, except stick with the boss around, that is, Severus here in this instance. **_

_**The scene in this chapter is another proof that she is not feeling any kind of Stockholm Syndrome whatsoever at all.**_

_**She would not side with Wormtail, would she ? She is not stupid either when it comes to choose her "allies" carefully. Do not forget that, for her Ravenclaw, she has also strong Slytherin tendencies and her attitude is therefore not surprising. Not to me at least.**_

_**Please feel free to give your opinion – I do love when my readers express their opinions !**_

_**The muses are always very happy if you leave reviews. Thanks in anticipation.**_


	10. Chapter 9 Care and protection

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 9 – Care and protection**

Amelia had entered a routine in her life at Spinner's End. Daily house chores. The meals to prepare. The clothes to hang and iron after they had been washed. Fortunately, Severus had Muggle appliances such as a washing-machine and a vacuum-cleaner in his house, which helped her a lot. Yet, with her pregnancy, she had become more and more tired. She had to do things on a slower pace now.

One evening, as she was well into her sixth month of pregnancy, Amelia decided to ask the Professor a question that had been nagging at her since she had arrived at Spinner's End. She waited for them both to be in his bedroom to ask it. She did not want Wormtail to hear anything of it. Severus noticed she was nervous.

"Master..." she hesitated.

"What is it, Miss Davis ?" Between the four walls of the bedroom, he could give up the 'Mudblood' expletive he usually used to address her otherwise.

Amelia cast down her eyes in a submissive manner. She had noticed that adopting such a posture could be an advantage in front of such a Dominant male like Severus Snape. "I... I would need to go and see a Healer."

He watched her. "A Healer ?" A pause, during which his gaze fell on her pregnant belly.

"Yes, Master," she said softly. "I used to see a Healer once a month to follow up my pregnancy. I'm into my sixth month, I should have seen one about two weeks ago, Master."

Severus expected that one day or the other, she would make this kind of request. He had even been surprised that she had not made it earlier. Yet, it would not change anything as to his decision.

"I'm sorry, but you won't see any Healer. Or anybody else for that matter either."

This time, Amelia raised her gaze to him. A panicked look appeared on her face. "But I really need to see a Healer ! Master ! Please !"

His dark eyes reflected a brief gleam of compassion for her situation. "I'm sorry but you'll have to make it without a Healer. Pregnancies... are not diseases. They're a natural process."

Amelia's mouth opened but no sound came out. She realized the implications of his words. "You mean that... that I won't see any Healer to follow up my pregnancy _at all_ ? And what if something goes wrong ?" He remained silent. "Does that mean that... I will have to give birth... alone ?"

Severus watched her, his face unreadable again. "Yes, you will. Like pregnancies, deliveries are also natural processes."

Real panic showed on Amelia's face. "They are also more than often a cause of mortality among women. You know that !"

"I do indeed. However, I cannot have a Healer or even a Muggle midwife come into my house. You'll have to give birth here on your own."

Panic left place to anger in her green eyes. "Easy to say for you. That's not _you_ that's risking _your_ life here. It's _me_ !"

Severus wanted to tell her that he did risk his own life, in other circumstances. But he could not tell her. He had to leave her out of this. "I appreciate that, but once again, I cannot grant your request. You'll have to be on your own."

"But I do need someone, Master ! I need help ! That's my first child, I don't know how things are going to happen. It could be a breech delivery ! How will you deal with that ?"

"I won't. You will."

She watched him carefully. He still had that mask of unreadable expression on his face. She looked suddenly crestfallen. "No... you can't do that... leaving me alone in this..." She sounded she was about to cry. "What if... if the baby is in a bad position ?... I could... I could suffer for ages before..." She hid her face in her hands, the image of despair. _Before dying. _"That's a fight I cannot win on my own, Master..." she ended before letting out a sob.

Severus did not like it when people cried around him, especially women. He could not handle that. "Enough. You're young, in good health, from what I can see. Everything will be alright. Now, you stop crying. My decision is taken. You shall give birth here, on your own." His tone showed his decision was final.

Amelia's gaze met his. For a moment, her green eyes exhaled pure loathing for him as well as sheer distress at this precise moment. Severus did not care. He was used to loathing – he could handle it. But distress... A change in topic was most welcome.

"You never told me that you could do wandless magic."

She planted her gaze in his with a challenging, angry look. "I didn't know it before either. I suppose that anger can arrange things a lot." She would not tell him that she had begun training her wandless abilities some time ago, first with simple housework spells. She was not sure whether anger had something to do with it either – except in young magical children. Maybe her pregnancy was not stranger to this new ability of hers.

Severus had followed the same train of thoughts, more or less. He knew this was possible. However, it could not be said that magic had escaped her like it could on certain occasions. Maybe her pregnancy had fuelled her magic – he had read this was possible for certain witches. He would have to monitor this even if he doubted she could do much without a wand. She would not be able to disable his complex wards, for example. He let it go and turned his eyes away from her face. He would enquire further later. He went behind the changing screen and began to undress before going to bed.

Their exchange has sent Amelia in a fit of anxiety. Of course, there was no book around to reassure her about the childbirth process. There was not such books in the Professor's library here. She would have to rely on her memory of what she had read before, at the Ravenhearts', on what the Healer midwife had told her before, and on her own instincts and intuition. She laid herself in the bed, turning her back onto him. She did not wish to see him.

_Maybe he expects me to die in childbirth ?_ she could not help thinking.

* * *

><p>Amelia had woken up on the day after with a grim feeling. She resented the child that she carried. A child another man had imposed on her. She resented the Professor and what she construed as a selfish behaviour from him. All of this just because he did not wish to have any visitors in his home, except his precious Death-Eater friends. The very thought of giving birth alone was enough to send her in a complete panic and a foul mood.<p>

Maybe... if she could die giving birth... her days of misery here would be over. But Amelia considered it a duty to live on. She remembered her silent promise about the Ravenheart kids. She was the only non Death-Eater person to be able to tell where the children were. Mr and Mrs Ravenheart had died because they had fought against You-Know-Who by taking the stand against that pure-blood supremacy craziness, among other reasons. Not only they set an example to her but she had a debt towards them. They had been so kind, compassionate and understanding with her in the past. No, she could not die. Not now. Not like this.

Amelia decided she would fight on. Till the very end. She would do everything in her power to survive her delivery. She cared less for the baby. It could die. She had to live. She had to honour the secret pledge she had made to herself about their children. The noble name of Ravenheart would not disappear from the wizarding world.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Amelia was in her Master's bedroom to make the bed. Severus was already in his lab, where he spent most of his time these days. He came out only for the meals and the occasional errand outside. He came to bed quite late in the evening too.<p>

Yet, on that morning, Amelia found a book on her pillow, as if the book had been specifically put there for her attention. Intrigued, she took the book. Her eyes went wide when she read the title.

_Pregnancies and Births – Giving Life and Enjoying Motherhood the Natural Way_

She let out an exclamation of surprise. She opened the book to check its origins. From the look of it, it was a Muggle book. She got confirmation as the author was a Muggle obstetrician by her title of 'Doctor'. A female doctor that had given birth to three children on her own, at home, in a natural fashion, as per the short biography at the back of the book.

Amelia sat on the bed and began to go through the pages. There were images, drawings and texts, which presented information in a very practical fashion. The book was divided in chapters that covered the topics of pregnancy, childbirth, infant care and contraception in a chronological way. She became quickly enthusiastic about the book – it was well done in her own opinion and full of recent and useful data as well as first hand experience.

Amelia heard a sound downstairs. Out of reflex, she rose from bed and put the book back on her pillow, where she had found it, her eyes intense on the door of the bedroom she had closed, her senses in alert. After long seconds, it appeared there was nothing weird and she came back to the book.

_How come such a book could have arrived here ?..._ As soon as this thought had popped up in her mind, she discarded it. The answer was obvious. There were only two people that could enter the room. She and her Master.

Amelia remembered the vivid exchange she had had with the Professor about her pregnancy and the childbirth to come. Only he could have brought that book here. For her. The book was for her. She took it and opened it again.

A few written words had been written on the first blank page. A nervous handwriting, yet elegant. Amelia had the weird feeling she had already seen that handwriting somewhere.

"_A pregnancy may be an accident, but it is not a disease. There are also many ways to win fights. This book is one. Though there are things in this world that can be only acquired out of experience, I hope this book will help you go through your coming childbirth with fortitude."_

The message was signed _'The Half-Blood Prince'_. Amelia knew at once who had penned these words. Severus Snape. It could not be but him only. He had referred to their previous conversation on the matter. And yes, she remembered where she had already seen that handwriting now. On her Potions essays.

Yet, she was intrigued by his signature. The Half-Blood Prince. _What a weird title_, she could not help thinking. She even wondered if it was the custom among Death-Eaters to have such grand titles. Lord Voldemort... The Dark Lord... The Half-Blood Prince... Well, another mystery about this man.

Amelia read the message again. She could not help wonder about these words. The stern Professor had been thoughtful enough to procure her a book – a Muggle book he could not have purchased but only in a Muggle bookshop – that could give her some comfort regarding her upcoming childbirth. Of course, a book was not a midwife but nonetheless, she found his attention had been kind.

_Maybe he wants to make amends for his refusal to get me some medical help._

Amelia felt better suddenly. She made the bed, thinking about her Master. What a strange man indeed ! He could be harsh, abrasive and even cruel, both in words and deeds. Yet, he had tried to help her the best he way he had deemed – with a book. He had sensed her need and responded to it in his own way, the only way he may know actually – with a book. A way that could not land him in trouble with the Dark Lord either, should the book be found.

_That's why he didn't sign it with his own name and used that 'Half-Blood Prince' stuff instead._

She remembered his sneering remark when she had asked him a recipe book. _"Ravenclaws. Always having or wanting a book for anything."_ She smiled fondly at the memory, while making the bed. For sure, she would treasure the book. She put it under her pillow. This book would become soon a precious friend.

* * *

><p>The very evening, Amelia began reading the book, once in bed. Severus had not spoken to her for the whole day. His mind seemed to be lost in intense thinking. She did not dare interrupt him in his train of thoughts, not even to thank him, and even less in front of Wormtail. She would do so once they were alone in their bedroom.<p>

She sat in bed and became quickly engrossed in her reading. So much, that she did not realize it was getting late. It was about midnight when she heard her Master entering the room. He had his sharp gaze on her and the book. A tiny smirk curled his lips. Somehow, he was glad she had found the book and enjoyed it.

"I can see that you have a good time reading," he commented flatly, while removing his frock coat. "No need to hide it from me. But you shall read it here only."

Amelia smiled at him shyly. "Of course, Master." A pause. "Thank you, Master, for the book. It was... nice of you."

His dark gaze was intense on her. "Don't thank me. And let me tell you one thing once and for all : I am not a nice man."

His tone was cold. Amelia lowered her gaze. He could say whatever he wanted, he could have harsh words and harsher deeds towards her, she knew that deep down, he paid attention to people around him. She preferred to remain silent in front of him, in their bedroom. She did not want to make him angry and suffer his displeasure as a consequence. She knew how he could behave when lost in his Dark, evil ways. No need to tempt him after all. Especially when they were alone together in their bedroom.

A few minutes later, he was in bed and he switched off the lights after Amelia had tucked her book safely under her pillow.

* * *

><p>Evenings were spent in the sitting-room. Severus read, Wormtail did so sometimes (most of the times, he read either the newspaper or some dirty magazine hidden between the pages of a book ; Severus had discovered that and had just smirked at him out of contempt). A bit of music could be heard on a few occasions, when there was a musical program worth listening on the radio.<p>

Severus sat in his armchair, while Wormtail slouched his plump form in the sofa. Amelia just sat at her Master's feet, like he had ordered her to do so, in a show to assert his authority, domination and possession over her. She enjoyed the light from his lamp just besides his armchair, to do some sewing. Other times, she did some ironing in a corner of the room.

This night, she was sewing back some buttons on one of his frock coats. From time to time, Severus glanced at her and her work. He had to admit that his dominating nature enjoyed to have her sitting at his feet in a very submissive stance. He could see her deft fingers handling the needle with precision. He realized she knew to do many things. Well, buttons were not that difficult to repair, even without magic. Yet, he was surprised. Happily surprised. She seemed to have all the qualities to make a good wife.

_A wife ?_ Severus dismissed that thought quickly. He did not need a wife. He did not even need a woman. A housekeeper – well, why not ? But a wife... _No._

Yet, he was troubled to have even thought about it. He was even more troubled to realize that not once, Lily's image had showed up when he thought about the notions of 'wife' or 'woman'.

He needed a grip on himself. He grabbed her hair with a nervous hand. "Mudblood ! Bring me some tea !"

Amelia's head collided with his knee, yet gently. She knew he had to act in front of Wormtail but sometimes, he seemed to enjoy dominating her that way too much to be only an act. At least in her own opinion. Her cheek was in contact with the cloth of his trousers. Still that male scent... She closed her eyes very briefly, taking in the smell. _His_ smell.

The tension on her hair had decreased yet she could feel his fingers in her mane exerting an almost caressing pressure. His fingers had entangled themselves in her thick curls, his fingertips almost massaging her scalp. Then she felt his fingers going down her neck to stop on the scar he had made by biting her there. He released her after holding her for a few extra seconds as such against his leg. Amelia felt strange but she did not lose time pondering over the sensation. Maybe it was just that, a sensation she had felt, nothing to do with reality or whatever feelings.

"Yes, Master," she said while putting her sewing aside to get on her feet. She went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Severus' dark gaze met Pettigrew's watery blue eyes. The small wizard snorted. "You know how to handle Mudbloods, Severus," he said as a compliment.

Severus locked his eyes with his. He read in them that the small wizard wanted to do the same thing to the young witch. To have her at his feet. To have her doing things to him... Naughty things, worthy of a Muggle porn movie.

"Yes, and I do intend to keep it like this. She's mine and mine only. Don't go thinking otherwise, Wormtail."

Pettigrew must have remembered then that he had been subjected to Legilimency because he broke eye contact quickly. "Don't do that, Severus !" he growled.

"Don't do what, Wormtail ?" Severus asked with a tone laced with irony.

"Reading in other people's mind without their consent. That's rude."

"Not as much as lusting over other people's property, Wormtail. The Mudblood is mine and mine only. Do not forget it," he ended in a low voice that announced danger.

Amelia came back with tea on a tray. "Master..."

Severus took the cup without even thanking her – as usual.

"Mudblood," Severus said in a cold voice, after a sip. "Once you're done, you may go to bed. But you don't need to warm up my place there as I will spend most of the night in my lab. I don't know when I go to bed, so don't wait for me and go to sleep."

"Yes, Master," she replied softly.

This time, Severus was more than troubled : she was so submissive to him and he truly enjoyed the feeling this raised in him. For a second, he was glad to spend the rest of the night in his lab, because otherwise... _No !_

Wormtail had raised his head too, when hearing that the girl would be alone in bed that night. Severus did not need to watch him – he expected this reaction. _So predictable._ "No, Wormtail, I don't need to be replaced between her legs." The image invoked was deliberately crude, Amelia knew it. That was part of the act. "So you shall stay in your bedroom, enjoying the dirty magazines you have there," Severus ended with a scathing tone. "On your own."

Amelia stopped on her way back to the kitchen. She was tense yet not surprised by the little wizard's choice of reading. Just disgusted. He whined out of frustration and left the room – not without slinging a lustful look at her. She went back to sit at her Master's feet to finish with the last button to be sewn.

"I'm done, Master. Your frock coat is ready," she said with still a submissive tone.

"Good, Mudblood. Hang it in my wardrobe and go to bed now."

"Thank you, Master. Good night, Master." She rose from her place at his feet, gathered her sewing stuff and the garment she had just mended.

Severus could not help watching her leaving the room. His previous sensations came back full force, a mix of what he had already seen of her, her half-naked body in his bedroom, her submissive stance and tone, her docility at his orders, her housewife qualities.

He realized she would be alone while going upstairs. He put down his book and followed her. He caught her in the stairs, grabbing her free wrist before she could start climbing. A look of panic showed on her features in front of his cold gaze and the harsh lines of his face. A change of heart ? "Yes, Master ?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"I'm coming with you. I don't trust Mr Pettigrew. Especially after one evening spent reading dirty stuff."

Always so protective of her. She lowered her eyes and nodded. She could not help appreciating his carefulness. He gestured her to go upstairs, him following her closely. He could not help watching her back and long hair. The rest of her body was hidden under the black, silk robe she wore to keep warm.

Severus had been right – Wormtail was standing at the threshold of his own bedroom, obviously waiting for the witch. The Professor pushed Amelia aside and took out his wand. With a quick and sharp gesture, wordlessly, he expelled back the little wizard into his room and closed the door on him.

They made it to their bedroom. "Now you're safe," he just whispered once they were inside. He was about to turn his heels when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his dark gaze on her.

"Thank you, Master."

His charcoal eyes shone forth with intensity. "Don't thank me, Miss Davis. Wormtail has to understand that you're mine and mine only. That nobody touches and even less sullies my property."

Amelia was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze and the husky tone he had spoken these words with. This time, she was not sure if this was just part of the act.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope I have kept Severus and Wormtail in character. I wanted to show all the ambiguity in Severus' attitude towards Amelia. Please leave reviews and comments !<strong>_


	11. Chapter 10 An intriguing visit

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 10 – An intriguing visit**

As time went by, Amelia had accepted the notion she would be alone to give birth. She did not like the idea but she had enough lucidity to admit that nothing would change her Master's mind on the subject of medical help.

So she spend most of her free time reading the book he had given her, soaking up as much information as possible. Her inquisitive Ravenclaw listed all the possibilities of issues that may arise – and their possible solutions. She also began to prepare what she may need for the birth. She had decided she would give birth in their bedroom, as this was the safest place for her to be. She had no idea if the Professor would be around then, so she did not rely on him. She would be alone, truly alone.

She had also written to her parents, as per her monthly habit at the Ravenhearts'. A letter she sent using the black owl Severus owned. Of course, he would read her letter before sending it out. Amelia was careful not to give any details of her actual location. She just described what she used to do at the Ravenhearts'. If needed, she invented. She felt bad because she considered it akin to lying to her parents. Yet she also understood that this was for their own safety. She read the _Daily Prophet_ every now and then and there were news that some Muggle families had been brutally murdered, whether they were in relation with Muggle-born witches and wizards or not. She hoped that nothing would happen to them.

She had also explained to them that she would not come to their home for Christmas as the Ravenhearts had decided to go on travel and she would accompany them with the kids. That was a pure invention yet one that Severus deemed entirely plausible. He was glad she could be imaginative enough to think about this detail and sort it out by herself.

Yet, the issue of the upcoming childbirth brought up another one : that of the fate of the baby once it was born. Amelia knew she had to talk about it. She had been imposed the child but yet, she thought about what would happen to it after its birth.

On the evening after, she mustered enough courage to ask Severus, once they were alone in their bedroom. "Master... I need to ask you something," she began, unsure.

Severus was removing his frock coat. He peered at her. "Go on."

She took a deep breath. "What will happen to my baby once she's born ?"

He was rather surprised by the question but he had to reckon it was not unexpected.

"I need to think about it. But obviously, your baby cannot stay here. Do you remember what the Dark Lord said about children conceived further to a rape ?"

Amelia nodded. "That's why I'm asking, Master."

_Of course she remembers._ "I think the best solution should be that your child be given to someone that could take care of it. You mentioned it's a girl ?"

"Yes, Master."

He looked thoughtful. "I think I know a family that could take care of your child."

Amelia knew she could not be too choosy. Yet, she could not help asking. "What kind of family ?" It would be strange to give up her child to a Death-Eater family while she would have been a victim of the same.

Severus sensed all this. "Don't worry. A decent family. A bit like the Ravenhearts, if you like. Decent people. Good people." He sighed. "But you'll understand that for their safety and that of your baby girl, I cannot tell you who they are or where they live."

Amelia closed her eyes. It was her ignorance vs. her child's safety. She nodded her acceptance of the deal. "Yes, Master. I understand. As long as she's safe... Keep her safe, please !" she implored softly.

Severus could not ignore her plea. It reminded her of his own plea, when he had beseeched Dumbledore to keep Lily – no, the Potters – safe. He only hoped that he would do better than Dumbledore this time. That he would be able to keep the baby girl alive and well.

"I will."

* * *

><p>A week later, Severus received the visit of a woman. A lady dressed in expensive clothes, obviously someone belonging to the good wizarding society. Narcissa Malfoy.<p>

Amelia was in the kitchen while Wormtail had opened the door to the Malfoy lady and made her come inside. Severus was surprised to see the witch but he welcomed her politely and even, from what Amelia could hear, in a friendly manner.

They greeted each other. Severus ordered Wormtail to leave the room, guessing Narcissa Malfoy would feel more at ease if they were alone. He knew she wanted to tell or ask him something. He still remembered the Unbreakable Vow of the previous year... Save that this time, Narcissa was alone, without her obnoxious sister Bellatrix. She felt relieved to know that Wormtail was no longer with them. She sighed deeply.

"How can you bear his presence, Severus ?"

The Potions Master smirked. "He's here on the Dark Lord's orders, you know it, Narcissa."

She smiled back at him with understanding. "And I've heard you have another guest, Severus."

"Indeed." His face became unreadable. "The Dark Lord gave me a very useful gift. A slave that can do many things here, things that Wormtail should have done but is unable to." He glanced at the kitchen. "Mudblood ! Come here !"

Amelia was washing some dishes. She cleaned her hands quickly. "Yes, Master." She entered the sitting-room, her eyes cast down in front of him, as usual. She glanced furtively at Narcissa that watched her with curiosity but no animosity.

" _Mudblood_, Severus ?"

"Well, that's what she is."

"I can see that you didn't lose your time with her," Narcissa said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice when she noticed the young witch's pregnancy.

Severus gathered the innuendo. "No, Narcissa. She was already pregnant when the Dark Lord gave her to me. I'm not her child's father. Should this happen, I would get rid of it even before she reaches this stage. I don't need spawns of a Mudblood to crowd my house and our world."

Amelia kept her eyes down. His words were particularly harsh, insulting and cruel for her – even if part of the act. She remained silent. She could feel Narcissa's gaze on her person, on her belly.

Narcissa got closer to Amelia. "How long have you been pregnant ?" she asked the young woman.

Amelia allowed herself to glance at the older witch. "Almost seven months, ma'am."

"Who's the father ?"

Amelia felt torn. She had not known the identity of her rapist then but since she was living at Spinner's End, things had changed in this regard. She preferred to remain silent and not add fuel to an already sticky situation. "I don't know, ma'am. I've been raped."

Narcissa had a brief compassionate gaze for her, before regaining her cold composure quickly. Obviously, the young witch had surely been too much advanced in her pregnancy to abort, when Severus had been given her.

"By a Muggle or by a wizard ?"

Amelia began to feel really ill-at-ease with this conversation. "A wizard." It was a barely audible whisper.

"Well, I've heard that Yaxley had tried to start a breeding business with a pregnant witch that had been captured, to sell them as slaves," Narcissa told Severus. "Do you have the same plans ?" Her tone showed she disapproved of such a plan. Amelia felt at once Narcissa was very sensitive to everything pertaining to motherhood. That would be useful after all...

Severus snorted. "No, I won't bother wasting my time on such a business. I have much more pressing matters at hand to tend to, for the Dark Lord." He wanted to elude the topic of Amelia and her baby. For the young woman's safety. "Mudblood, bring us some elf-made wine !"

"Anyway, be careful with her, Severus," Narcissa whispered once the young woman was back in the kitchen. Concern was clear in her voice now, a concern she had not dared show before. "Pregnant women are fragile."

The Potions Master invited Narcissa to sit down on the sofa. Of course, he knew that. But he had to act as if the life of a Mudblood was not so important. "What can I do for you, Narcissa ?"

"Nothing, Severus. This time, _I_ can do something for you." She glanced around, to make sure that nobody – that is, Wormtail – was listening. "Is she sure ?"

"She's my slave. She never goes out of my house. She's like a prisoner here. She's even forbidden to talk with Wormtail. She doesn't want to either."

"Can't blame her," Narcissa whispered. "Severus, the Dark Lord has asked us to organize a party by early January at our manor. There will be food, spirits and women. You see what I mean, what kind of party it will be."

"A Dark revel ?"

"We may say so."

"Thanks for telling me. Why did you want me to know this ? He would have told me eventually. What prompted you to tell me this, Narcissa ?"

She felt uneasy for a second or two – enough for Severus to notice. "I don't forget what you have done for me and Draco last year. The Unbreakable Vow. You had his life into your hands. I'm indebted to you now. I just thought you wanted to know... to get ready... I know you're not one to partake in this kind of revels, Severus."

"I'm ready, Narcissa. When it comes to serve our Master, I'm always ready."

"I don't doubt you, Severus. Yet, this time, things may be a bit different. You see... he wants all the male Death-Eaters that have a woman or a spouse available, to come with her this time. Including you, Severus, now that you have a slave girl here. You'll have to come with her. Whether she's very pregnant is not a matter for excuse to discard the invitation from the Dark Lord."

Severus' face was still unfathomable. Yet, he had measured the implications. He would have to come with Amelia. Surely not to just have a dance or a charming date with her. He peered at Narcissa's eyes. She did not lie.

"Will you go too ? As Lucius' spouse ? And what about Draco ?"

Narcissa sighed. "As much as I don't like it, yes, I will. Or rather, Lucius will have to appear with me. No chance for me to escape. The party is to take place in our home anyway. As for Draco... he'll be in Hogwarts, so the Dark Lord exempted him." She had a relieved tone when speaking these words.

"I suppose that Wormtail will be invited too," Severus asked.

"Yes. The Dark Lord mentioned all the male Death-Eaters, married or not. He's still one, isn't he ?" she asked with a scorn tone that clearly showed her despise for the man.

"I suppose the Dark Lord will provide women for our brothers who are single."

"He will. I heard they have plans to capture Muggle women and Muggle-born witches. They also plan to invite some prostitutes, witches and Squibs alike." Her tone reflected disgust and anger. "In my own house, Severus ! _He _is going to make of my house a... a brothel !"

No need to expand on who _'He'_ was. The Potions Master said nothing. He was not surprised. That had always been a practice among Death-Eaters. There was no reason it be different this time in fact. Except that this time, the Dark revel would take place at Malfoy Manor instead of the Riddle ancestral home, where they usually happened.

Amelia had the elf-made wine ready, yet she had not wished to interrupt the conversation going on between Severus and Narcissa. She had eavesdropped from the kitchen. When hearing the last words uttered by Narcissa, she felt panic overwhelm her. She quickly computed in her mind. Early January ? She would be entering her eighth month...

She had to admit with time that Severus had never touched her, except for 'taming' purposes. Otherwise, though she shared his bed, he had never had any gesture of a sexual nature with her. But this time, it may be different. It would be different.

She put a poker face on and brought the drinks to her Master and his guest. After all, she was supposed to have had sex with him already – whether consensually or not. Severus took a glass and gave it to Narcissa, before helping himself. Amelia could feel the older witch's gaze on her, even when she made it back to the kitchen.

Narcissa had also thought about the young witch. She would still be pregnant at the party and quite close to her term. That could be a problem. Yet, she could not ask the Dark Lord's mercy for a Mudblood slave. The young woman was not _her_ slave. If someone had to ask mercy for her, it was Severus. And from the way he talked about her, he was not that much keen on doing so.

Narcissa was a mother. She could not help feeling pity for the young witch. Pregnant further to a rape. Most likely compelled to have sex by Severus, with him, here, after her capture. And then, she would be subjected to ill-treatment during that Dark revel – surely raped again by her Master and if he agreed to, by his fellow Death-Eaters. Yet, she could not say a word. Not in front of Severus, the Dark Lord's Potions Master, his right-hand man, one of his most loyal and trusted servants.

After long seconds spent in silence, Narcissa rose from her seat. "I should go. Lucius doesn't know I'm here."

Severus approved. "Sure. Take care of you, Narcissa. How's Draco ?"

"He's fine. He's in Hogwarts. But you may still see him at Christmas, when he's back from school for the holidays. He'll be at home then."

Severus nodded silently. He accompanied her back to his main door. But before she was to step out of the house, Narcissa put a hand on his arm. "Severus... promise me. Promise me you'll be careful with her. She's..." She blushed. "At this stage of her pregnancy, she should not... well, you see what I mean."

He detected concern and compassion in her voice. Yet, he could not show he shared the same feelings. "You mean... she should not have sex, should she ? I don't think the Dark Lord will care about this detail. We are his servants to obey his orders, Narcissa. You know it and I know it too."

She nodded and left the house. He sighed once he was alone, pinching his nose between his fingers. He was grateful to Narcissa to have warned him beforehand though. Things had just become very complex. He needed time to think to the next measures to take to ensure their safety – Amelia's above all. He knew Narcissa was right – about the sex with a pregnant woman.

* * *

><p>Amelia was still in the kitchen. She had collected the two glasses and was washing them up. She had heard the conversation between Narcissa and her Master. She had reached the same conclusions than the Professor. Something had to be done but what ? Only her Master had the answers – provided there were some, of course.<p>

She had also heard the older witch talking about an Unbreakable Vow. She had vaguely heard about such vows. She wondered why he had taken such a Vow, even if she was sure that this was in relation with a certain Draco. A boy still at Hogwarts, most probably her son. A boy whose life had been between her Master's hands. She had also spoke about a debt she owed to Severus now. _But what for ? A debt for what purpose ?_

From the little interaction she had had with Narcissa Malfoy, Amelia had gathered that she was first a mother. Of course, a pure-blood witch but a mother nonetheless. She had perceived the interest from the older woman when she had asked Amelia about her pregnancy. It had not lasted long, but that was enough to show that deep down, Narcissa Malfoy was a mum before anything else. Even if her words had elicited a crude and cruel answer from Severus.

_Maybe she's in an act of some sorts as far as the Dark Lord is concerned ? Like the Professor is._

Amelia knew she could not do a lot. She was not even a pawn in this dangerous game. She was just a commodity to be given or taken back, stolen or exchanged, borrowed or lent. A property, a thing. Nothing. A Muggle-born witch, with no powerful family connections, no wealth, nothing but an undesired unborn child. The only thing she knew she had were her intelligence, her cunning and her resourcefulness. The only person she could trust was herself.

And maybe Professor Severus Snape. He was the only one to be able to do something for her. If he would. She was well aware she had to let him do the first step. He would come to her if he intended to do something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like things are picking up in Severus and Amelia's lives, with that upcoming Dark revel. A reader (to which I could not reply as their PM is disabled) suggested that I should make Voldemort enter the story - well, here he is, though indirectly. Please keep in mind that this story was written several weeks ago. But it's always delightful to me to read reviews that point out stuff or events that may take place in the story later.<strong>_

_**Hope I've kept Narcissa and of course Severus in character. I used the atmosphere of the Spinner's End scene in the HBP movie - less Bellatrix. Feel free to give me your opinion, I love reading you !  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 11 Occlumency and revelations

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 11 – Occlumency and revelations**

Amelia did not need to wait for long before Severus came to her on this matter. That very evening, he went to bed earlier than usual. She was donning her nightshirt behind the changing screen when he entered the bedroom. She came out from behind the screen, a look of surprise on her face. What would happen next ? Maybe he had changed his mind as far as his attitude with her was concerned. She stepped back.

Severus perceived her fear. "Don't be afraid. I won't do anything unpleasant to you."

This answer did not have the effect desired on her. On the contrary. _Anything unpleasant ?_ Amelia walked back to the moment she had her back against the window, while he walked towards her. In his usual black attire, he was really impressive.

"Don't harm me, Master !" she let out in an imploring tone, a protective hand on her belly.

"That wasn't my intention." He tried to make his voice as soothing as possible. He did not need to resort to Legilimency to read fear in her gaze. "Come to me."

Severus held his hand out towards her. Amelia's eyes went from his face to his hand, then back to his face. Slowly, she put her hand in his. The contact was firm and warm. Reassuring and protective – like his embrace. He dragged her to him gently. "We need to talk."

He invited her to sit on the bed. "Miss Davis, I presume you heard what Mrs Malfoy told me earlier this afternoon."

"About the party ?"

"Yes, indeed. The party. Have you..." He paused a few seconds, time for him to assess her. "Have you already heard about Occlumency and Legilimency ?"

Amelia nodded. "Only once. Mrs Ravenheart had told me that You-Know-Who... he used Legilimency. She explained to me that this is the magical ability some wizards have to search in other people's mind. Legilimenses, as they are called." She paused. "I know you're one, Master. I heard Mr Pettigrew complaining you use Legilimency on him."

Severus smirked. "Yes, all of this is true. The Dark Lord is an accomplished Legilimens. I'm a Legilimens too. What about Occlumency ? Do you know what it is ?"

Amelia nodded her head slightly. "Vaguely, Master."

"That's the magical ability that enable someone to shield themselves from the possible magical intrusions from a Legilimens into their mind."

The counter-measure. Then suddenly, Amelia gathered it all. Occlumency was how her Master shielded his own mind against You-Know-Who's probing. How he concealed the truth behind the daily act he used. Realization shone forth in her green eyes.

"You're an Occlumens yourself, Master," she stated as a fact.

Severus read it too. "I can see you understood. I expected no less from a Ravenclaw."

He gave her a tiny smile. A very tiny smile that was enough to confirm her in her assumption. "I will teach you Occlumency. For reasons you can easily understand, you cannot appear in front of the Dark Lord without a proper mental shield. Occlumency will help you." A pause. "I cannot afford the Dark Lord to know I have never touched you. Neither can you."

Amelia had measured all the implications of his words. _What has he been playing at ?_ "No, indeed, Master."

"Good. Not a word to anybody else. We'll do the lessons here, at night. I will teach you the technique first, then we may use some of your memories to fake others, if the need arises. Fake memories you may offer the Dark Lord for his perusal."

"Will we have enough time to get ready before that party ? Master ?"

"If you're an eager student, yes. In your own interest, as well as mine, you'd better be such a student. Otherwise, you shall be taken away from me and given to another Death-Eater that will not treat you as gently as I do here."

"And you'll get into trouble, Master," she ended for him. Her green eyes reflected a combination of understanding and determination. Compassion too.

"We may say so. I shall be severely punished. I shall even fall into disgrace. The Dark Lord still needs my services as a Potions Master, he would not kill me but that's a risk I would not run." A pause. "I can't afford falling into disgrace." His voice had lowered to a whisper.

Amelia felt trustful enough to ask her next question. "Why is that, Master ?"

"That... I cannot tell you. It's a secret."

The young witch said nothing. She was well aware that Severus Snape was a man full of secrets, which he would not reveal, for motives he would not reveal either.

"Do you trust me ?" he asked her eventually.

Amelia felt she had no choice but to trust him. She wanted to tell him that he had to earn that trust of hers but refrained from doing so. She just cast down her eyes and nodded slightly.

They started the Occlumency lessons right after that conversation. Severus made her sit the armchair in the bedroom, while he sat on a stool in front of her.

"Eye contact is essential to Legilimency. There's an incantation but know that the Dark Lord is powerful enough a Legilimens that he doesn't need to use it. It's a second nature to him. He can resort to it anywhere, any time during interaction with others."

Amelia remembered when she had met You-Know-Who, right after her capture. Yes, she had felt the Dark wizard had tried to enter her mind. She had felt some kind of meddling in her mind but her fear had been a defence. A weak defence but still a defence anyway. The feeling had left a bitter taste in her mind. She was glad to learn Occlumency to avoid experiencing this again.

"Look at me," Severus said softly.

Amelia used the same technique. Fear invaded her mind, yet her eyes did not meet her Master's. "Look at me !" Severus repeated harshly.

She panicked somehow and avoided his gaze. Severus could not but take her face between his powerful hands to compel her to look at him. "_Legilimens_," he said in a whisper. He entered her mind and met a resistance, a growing fear that invaded his mind too.

Her cheeks under his palms were soft. Her lips parted slightly. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss her. The thought had popped up from nowhere, all of a sudden. He send it back to the deep recesses of his own mind. He broke through the mental barrier the young witch had built on fear. _Interesting._ He saw glimpses of memories, that rushed all mixed up at great speed.

"Focus ! Focus, Miss Davis ! Concentrate !" she could hear him say. She tried to sort out the memories but the effort was too much. She gripped his arms to disentangle herself from his grip. He let go. Tears escaped her eyes.

"You have a powerful mind, Miss Davis. How did you learn to use your fear that way ?"

Amelia made a tremendous effort to look up at him. "I never learned. I did so when You-Know-Who probed my mind, the night I was brought to him." _And given to you._ "I was so much afraid that I think that was all what my mind could offer him to see or feel. I don't know. It had been an instinctive reaction. But he went through it."

Severus nodded. "Interesting. I think you'll learn quickly. Occlumency consists in offering a selection of memories, whether fake or not, while removing and/or sending away the memories you do not wish to be seen."

Amelia understood. "You mean that instinctively, I had put forward my fear, instead of selected memories, so that he could not read my real thoughts, whatever that may mean ?"

"In sort of. However, fear is an uncontrolled feeling. It is way too much unstable to be relied upon. That's why we Occlumenses prefer to use selected memories, that can be controlled, for the perusal of a Legilimens."

She nodded. "I understand." She closed her eyes, time for her to collect herself. When she was ready a few seconds later, she opened her eyes and met her Master's dark gaze with more confidence this time. She was still afraid but she had decided to let her fear aside and try his suggestion. She offered him memories of her childhood. While sending back the sweet memories of her fiancé at the back of her mind. That was private.

Severus dived into her eyes and her mind. He felt her quieter in the turmoil of her emotions. She still felt fear but this time, the memories looked more sequenced. Mainly childhood memories. That was a good start. She had gotten the gist of it.

"You need to offer memories that can make sense. In our instance, the Dark Lord will look for any sign of ill-treatment you may have had here, with me." A pause. "I think I gave you some," he said with a bitter tone. He sounded almost regretful.

Amelia nodded and they started again the exercise. He entered her mind and saw again the scenes when he had slapped and hit her for petty mistakes. There was a good deal of them – to Severus' shame. He pulled out of her mind.

He checked his pocket watch. "Enough for tonight. We'll continue tomorrow."

Amelia nodded. "Thank you, Master." She sounded exhausted, all of a sudden. Severus helped her get to her feet from the armchair. He resisted the urge to take her between his arms, despite the print on his flesh their past physical contacts had left on his body. No woman had ever had this effect on him before. Not even Lily.

He went behind the changing screen to remove his garments, while Amelia slid herself between the sheets in bed. Before he went into bed, Amelia turned to him, a question on her lips, worry written all over her face. "Master ?"

"Yes ?"

She swallowed hard. "Master... What's going to happen to me... at the party ?"

He had a dark look for her. Even in his nightshirt, he was still very intimidating. She lowered her eyes, out of reflex. _Good,_ he thought. _That was a sensible reflex to have in front of any Legilimens, until one can master Occlumency._

"I don't know actually. Anything can happen. It depends on the Dark Lord's wishes and mood. But do not expect any pity from him. He has none."

"Will I be..." She struggled with the word. "... raped ?" _Again ?_

"Not if I can prevent it." He knew what she had already endured.

"Master... what will _you_ do to me ?" This time, her green eyes had gathered enough strength to look up at him.

That was the question he dreaded most. Because he had no answer to it. Or rather he loathed the answer he was to give her. "What the Dark Lord will order me to do to you. He knows you're a real help to me here so I don't think he'll order me to kill you, like he won't kill me either because he needs me too. But he may order other things. Now sleep. There's no need to brood over something that may not happen at all."

He knew what she had meant. He had glimpsed a few images of her past ordeal but he had not been able to identify the man that had raped her. Not yet. But he would, during the next sessions.

He slid himself in the bed, showing her that there would be no further question asked. Amelia construed it as such. She turned on her side, her back on him. She wanted to cry, away from his inquisitive gaze. In silence, as usual.

* * *

><p>The Occlumency lessons went well. Amelia was a good student, docile and eager to learn, much to Severus' pleasure. He was confident she would fool the Dark Lord, as it was more and more difficult to break into her mind. Besides, he knew that during Dark revels, his Master was too much busy getting entertained. He trusted Bellatrix to take care of Voldemort. That way, the tyrant would not grant much attention to a Muggle-born slave. Provided that Severus took care of her too accordingly.<p>

That was the issue. Severus did not wish to abuse her. He had several reasons for this course of action. First, he remembered Narcissa's words on the matter. He did not wish to have sex with a woman so much advanced in her pregnancy. He did not want to have any accident as a consequence. Second, he did not want to show the others that he could have sex with a woman – he was reputed to be impotent and he wanted to keep it like this, to avoid taking part in Dark revels. Last but not least, he did not wish to harm her by another rape as she had been traumatized already. He was a criminal, he had already killed in the past, but he was no rapist.

Yet, Severus knew he would have to harm her one way or another. He already knew how to keep harm to a minimum as far as she was concerned. He had to list all the way he may have to use to harm her – and choose the least dangerous for her condition. He sighed. Things would be really difficult now. He decided to keep quiet about all this. No need to alarm her in anticipation. Maybe nothing would happen – though he was not convinced of this and would do his best to be ready whatever happened.

He had been even more convinced that he had glimpsed more of her memories during the Occlumency lessons he gave her. Painful memories. Recent memories. He had stumbled on one particular memory that had rather unsettled him.

When she had been raped.

Severus had seen the memory and recognized the man that had raped her eventually. Once the session was over, he let her pick herself up. The memory had come back with all the crude details – details she had tried to forget. To no avail.

Crude details he had seen like in a pensieve. She had been raped several times during an afternoon she would never forget despite all her efforts to do so.

"You never told me that Mr Pettigrew was the man that had raped you. That he's your child's father."

She turned her head away from his inquisitive gaze. "That's not something I wish to talk about, Master," she replied softly. "That's something I do my best to forget. I had begun to do so before..." She swallowed hard. "Before I came here and saw him again."

Now Severus understood why she had slapped his face when he had suggested she had wanted Wormtail to come to her, that very night he had found her sleeping in his kitchen. The little wizard disgusted her most. He felt a bit ashamed, even if he did not show it. He realized what an ordeal it was for her to live under the same roof than the man that had raped and made her pregnant.

"He must suspect whose child you're carrying because of his past actions on you."

"I don't know, Master. I don't care what he thinks. It's just that... that I don't want to have anything to do with him any more. He'll never have the least right on my daughter."

"Honestly, I don't think he cares." Suddenly, jealousy stung his heart. Wormtail had already had her. While she was _his_ ! His property. "But I do care and I'll never let him touch you again !" he said a bit too much forcefully. His tone surprised Amelia. She deemed he overreacted but at the same time, she was not surprised. The Potions Master was indeed a very possessive wizard.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, a few revelations, don't you think ? Some of you had already a few suspicions but all the same. More is known about Amelia's past and Severus' implications. We all know on which side he is truly but she doesn't. <em>**

**_Just to tell you that I have found a full time job. Good - my unemployment benefits were to come to an end early next month ! It means that updating chapters will still be done on Tuesdays and Fridays, as usual. However, this will now be on evenings, my local time, after back from work. I used to post during the day before but this is no longer__ possible. Unless I wish to lose my job !_**

**_Enjoy the chapter and leave many reviews and comments - they feed the muses. I'll do my best to reply to those of you that have enabled their accounts to be replied._**


	13. Chapter 12 Dark revel at Malfoy Manor

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 12 – Dark revel at Malfoy Manor**

Early January arrived quickly. Amelia had entered her eighth month. She was more tired and Severus had ordered her to get more rest. He had relieved her of some chores in the house. Otherwise, she felt in good health and she was ready as far as Occlumency was concerned. Her Master had assured her she was ready too, which boosted her self-confidence in this regard.

On the very evening, another Death-Eater came to Severus' house to pick up Wormtail. The little wizard had no wand, he could not Apparate by himself. Antonin Dolohov had been sent by the Dark Lord himself to take him away. For a few minutes, Severus and Amelia would be left alone.

She was in their bedroom. Severus entered the room to give her his last instructions and make sure she was ready. He came to her, his dark gaze even more intense. He had a small object in his hand. Without a word, he put his free hand on her neck. He moved aside a lock of hair that had escaped her bun. Unexpectedly, Amelia shivered under his touch.

She saw then what he had in hand. It looked like a leather strip of some sort. "What's this, Master ?"

"A collar. You're my submissive. Submissives usually wear their Master's collar. If we had to act, let's do it totally, don't you think ?"

Amelia nodded slightly. The collar looked like collars dogs wore, in leather. She did not like the comparison but then again, she did not like the situation either, nor she approved of her enslavement. Yet, if it could help them both to show the nature of their relationship, so be it. Severus tied the collar around her neck. His gestures were gentle. He closed the collar on the back of her neck. She could feel his fingers on her skin. He was very close to her and once more, Amelia could smell his odour, a mix of potion ingredients and something very male. A unique blend that belonged to him only. She closed her eyes, relishing total control over to him.

"Now, you're mine for everybody to see." He adjusted the collar a little, his fingers touching the scars he had made by biting her. "There you are... we can also see the scars. Excellent."

He moved away from her to have a more complete look at her. She wore a white nightgown and a shawl over it. She wore no bra, just a pair of knickers, as per his instructions. He checked this detail by sliding the fabric from her shoulder which was bare under. "I can see you followed my orders. Good." She had also only a pair of light shoes, so that she may not go barefoot.

"Remember : keep your eyes down. Only raise them if you're asked to do so. Say nothing – I'll reply in your stead as much as possible." A pause. What he had to say next was really difficult. "I'll do my best to let nobody harm you. If this had to happen, then I'll be the one to do so – and me only. You're my property." He sighed. "A last thing : if someone harms me, do not react. Remain indifferent. You promise ?" he asked when seeing her face reacting to his last words.

"Master !"

"You promise ? I want your word."

Amelia nodded eventually. "My word, Master."

"Good. Now, let's go. Keep Occluding your mind as I taught you. At any cost. That's essential. Many things depend on your Occlumency and mine. I can't explain them now but one day... I will."

His last words let her puzzled. Amelia decided to keep focused on the trial at hand. She would think about them later, once all this was behind them. They went downstairs and out of the house. Severus put the wards back into place before they both went to the backyard shed to Apparate.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Malfoy Manor a few seconds later. They had Apparated outside the security perimeter Lucius had put into place around his property. There was a chilly wind. It must have rained earlier as the ground was wet. Nearby, an imposing gate in the middle of what seemed to be a long corridor of high hedges made of thick, dark cypresses and yews. In the distance, an even more imposing manor.<p>

Severus drew his wand and with a swift move of it, he conjured magical ties that went to roll themselves around Amelia's wrists she bore on her distended belly. She was not surprised and said nothing. Only her eyes reflected sadness. After all, she had not been _invited_ as Severus' spouse or mistress. She was just his slave. A long silvery chain left her bound wrists to end up in Severus' hand before materializing itself as a solid chain, thin but nonetheless real.

"Come with me. From now on, Occlude your mind constantly. You're entering the house of a high-ranking Death-Eater, whose family and guests are all Death-Eaters, whose roof shelters the Dark Lord. No fuss from you. I trust your Ravenclaw intelligence to keep quiet. Don't speak unless invited to do so. You shall address the Dark Lord as 'my Lord'. Oh, a last thing : don't drink or eat anything that may be served."

Amelia nodded.

Severus dragged her towards the gate. The chain in one hand, his wand in the other, he walked towards the mansion. The gates disappeared to let them enter the property. Amelia could not help thinking that her Master must have had the lord of the manor's trust, that he could enter as such, unannounced. She remembered at the Ravenhearts' – it had been the same. Or less efficient as the Death-Eaters had managed to enter their property for their raid a few months ago.

They arrived at the entrance of the manor. From a distance, the house looked imposing. Now she was about to enter it, Amelia found it cold and dark, despite the few windows that let out some light. Maybe the mansion was lovely to look at in the middle of the day. Maybe she was scared at the idea she would spend the rest of the night with a notorious psychopath and his bunch of fanatics. If the house held any charm, it was completely lost on Amelia.

They entered the mansion after a house elf had ushered them in. A few seconds later, a woman came to meet them. Amelia recognized Narcissa Malfoy. The lady of the manor greeted Severus in a polite yet sincere fashion. Severus turned around to check if there was anybody around. The hall was deserted.

"How is _he_, Narcissa ?" the Potions Master asked softly.

Who _'he'_ was, was indeed obvious for everyone present.

"In a good mood. You're among the last ones to arrive, Severus. Have you brought the potion he had asked you to prepare ?"

For a second or two, Amelia was even more scared. _A potion ? What kind of potion ?_

"Yes. Here it is, Narcissa. Twenty drops per pint of plain water. It should work for everyone present."

_Unless it was poison ?_ Though Amelia could not imagine Narcissa Malfoy poisoning her husband and other family members that might be present.

"Will that be enough ?" she enquired.

"Yes, it's an old recipe yet a powerful lust potion. No need to add more. It should keep your guests happy for the rest of the night."

_A lust potion..._ Amelia was only half reassured. Though something told her that her Master would do his best to avoid drinking the water laced with such a substance.

"Thank you, Severus. Lucius and I owe you this one. I'll take care of this matter myself." Narcissa took the vial. Then she looked at the young woman standing respectfully a step behind Severus. "So you brought her."

"I had to. You know that."

"She looks very pregnant. Severus, whatever you may do with her tonight, be very careful. From what I remember, she is in her last month. She's now in a critical stage of her pregnancy." Still that compassionate tone in her voice. Amelia did not dare raise her eyes to look at her though.

"Don't worry, Narcissa. She's used to me and my manners in bed. And I know how to be careful."

The older witch nodded. "Let's go now. We would not anger the Dark Lord, would we ?"

Severus shook his head slightly and he pulled on the silvery chain that tied Amelia to him. He was thoughtful enough not to walk too fast or climb the stairs leading to the above floor too quickly, given Amelia's condition.

They entered a richly furnished room. There were tables around the walls which had food and drinks laid on them. Amelia was careful not to meet anybody's gaze yet she tried to assess her surroundings as much as possible. Obviously, this was a rich home. Thick carpets and rugs were spread over the floor. Delicate paintings – some of them looked very ancient – were hanged on the walls. The windows were decorated by green velvet curtains. Rich yet classy.

"Ah, Severus... We thought you'd lost your way. Come !" a high pitched voice said from the other end of the room.

Severus went towards the voice that had said these words, dragging Amelia behind him without even a look for her. He directed his steps towards an armchair located on a dais. Amelia had recognized the voice. The Dark Lord. She Occluded her mind even tighter and kept her eyes down.

Severus got closer to the dais. "My Lord," he said while bowing with reverence.

"Rise, Severus. I can see you brought your slave as instructed. You're always so eager to obey my orders. Excellent."

Amelia could not help thinking that this would not mean anything 'excellent' from her point of view. Then she felt being pulled by the chain, before Severus' hand grabbed her shoulder. He compelled her to bow by almost pushing her on the floor, in a brutal show of authority. She let out a small yelp of surprise. "Bow in front of our Lord to all of us, Mudblood !" he said harshly.

Amelia obeyed, on her knees and hands, her eyes still cast down, in a complete submissive fashion.

"I can see that you tamed her, Severus. Well done, as usual with you. She should give birth soon, from what I remember and what I can see tonight."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus was not too much keen on continuing the conversation on this topic.

Voldemort let out a sinister laugh. "In the meantime, I suppose she was still able to render you some... services."

Some of the other Death-Eaters present around let out a few lewd comments and laughs. "Yes, my Lord," Severus replied in still the same equal tone. "Her services also enable me to work more in _your_ service, my Lord." With that sentence, the Potions Master hoped he would shift the topic of the conversation away from sexual matters.

"That was the intention, Severus..." A scream could be heard coming from an adjacent room. "WORMTAIL !" Voldemort bellowed. Amelia had to resort to all her control to remain still, so much she had been surprised by the Dark Lord's sudden shout. Everybody went quiet in the room. "Wormtail ! Didn't I ask you to keep our prisoners quiet ?"

The small wizard came forward, fear clearly written on his face and in his voice. "Yes... M-My Lord ! I-I'll do it ! R-right now ! M-My Lord !"

There were a few seconds of complete silence before Voldemort spoke again, in a soft voice. "As you can see, Severus, I found a new assignment for Wormtail. He shall stay here with me from now on. As you don't need him any longer, I can keep him here to keep our prisoners."

"Yes, my Lord. We are your servants," Severus commented flatly. Inside, he could not help thinking relieved that the rat would no longer live in his own house, while sorry for Narcissa who would have to put up with him from now on. Amelia had not lost a single word of the conversation either – she felt utterly relieved too. She would have almost praised the Dark Lord for such a decision. Especially that her child was expected to arrive in one month's time, or even before.

The Dark Lord dismissed Severus who bowed respectfully before retreating with his young slave among the other Death-Eaters. Amelia was relieved to have escaped any questioning from Voldemort. She also measured that she was only a commodity – he did not consider her as worthy of being talked to. Not that she would complain. But she realized how precarious her situation was in this house, among these people.

"Severus !"

A tall, blond man came towards her Master. Both men greeted each other. Amelia just glanced at him quickly before resuming a submissive attitude. He had handsome, aristocratic features yet his pale blue eyes reflected something cold and cruel. She gathered he was indeed the lord of the manor, Lucius Malfoy in person, Narcissa's husband.

Both men talked casually. Then Lucius noticed that Severus held a chain in his hand. A chain leading to a lovely young person. "My, my, Severus, what do we have here ?"

"My Mudblood slave. You remember, the Dark Lord had given her to me as a reward for killing that old fool Dumbledore," the Potions Master explained.

"Oh, yes, I do. A nice reward indeed." Then, in a lower tone, leaning closer to Severus : "Thank you, my friend, for helping my son Draco back then." A pause. "He's just a boy yet I don't think he has it in him. Alas."

Amelia had heard anyway. She was standing close enough to her Master to have heard.

"Don't thank me, Lucius," Severus replied. In a sense, it was comfortable to have someone like Lucius Malfoy as a debtor. The Potions Master was a Slytherin, he knew what such a debt could mean and incur for the Malfoys. It might be useful later on, should he need help in the future. Some kind of life insurance. One never knew. "Thanks to all this, I earned myself a lovely girl to warm up my bed every night."

"When I thought you may be gay or impotent or whatever," Lucius replied with a smirk. "I'm glad to know that's not the case." He patted his friend's shoulder. "Come with me, Severus. Let me show you our arrangements for tonight. I suppose she'll stay with you ?"

"Yes, she's my slave and my prisoner, I must keep an eye on her. Besides... she's mine and mine only." His last sentence sounded like a warning.

Lucius dismissed the warning. "Oh, Severus, always the ever possessive man, aren't you ?"

Severus shot him a dark look. "Show me those arrangements you have planned for our entertainment tonight, will you ?"

Lucius pushed a door and made them enter another room, as richly furnished as the reception room, though of a lesser size. There was no portraits hanging on the walls, the windows have been draped with heavy curtains. A fire roared in the big grate, which gave both a gentle light and a warm atmosphere. There were a few couches in the room, as well as chairs and armchairs. Mattresses were laid on the floor, over expensive rugs and covered with thick blankets. Cushions were scattered all over the room. A few small tables were nearby, most likely to welcome drinks and glasses. Some screens divided the room in several parts, parts that contained each a couch. The furniture and arrangements gave the room a cosy atmosphere. Amelia gathered quickly what the purpose of the room might be.

"This is the pleasure room, Severus. In a few minutes, when everybody is here, after our Master has welcomed them, those who wish to have pleasure, may come here with their partners. As I know you, you surely appreciate one of these couches between screens, away from the others." A pause. "I don't mind the others. But Narcissa is very shy. So I'll take care of her there," he said while gesturing towards one of the couches hidden behind screens.

"Indeed, Lucius." Maybe now was one of these moments to use that debt. "I'd appreciate intimacy. Keep me one of these particular couches. What about those of our brothers that have no partners ?"

"The Dark Lord has provided for them. He... invited a few prostitutes, among some we know already that are used to our orgies. They were very happy to come back. All witch and Squib sluts."

Severus nodded. He knew the tune. Some of these girls had tried to come to him but he had always managed to escape them, begging the Dark Lord he had to leave to serve him better in his potions lab. A wish that Voldemort had always granted him gladly.

Up to now. Severus had a woman for himself now. "But you can change your mind, Severus, and try to fuck her among the others. I know how possessive you are, but you may exchange her with another woman. This is a sex party after all." A pause. "Unless you prefer another kind of entertainment with your slave ?"

Severus knew at once what Lucius meant. His face remained unreadable. "Let me show you, my friend," he went on while inviting the Potions Master out. Amelia followed at the other end of the chain. They entered the main reception room to quickly enter another room.

This one was much darker in atmosphere. The windows have been blinded with black curtains. There was a fire in a grate, which gave light and warmth but something in the room conveyed distress. Chains hanged from the bare walls. There were a few chairs and armchairs, all draped in black fabric. There was something undeniably sinister in that room that made Amelia shiver out of fright. She put her hands on her belly as if to protect it from its evil atmosphere.

"No doubt your dear sister-in-law is to love that place," Severus commented flatly.

"Actually, she helped me decorate and arrange that room," Lucius explained.

Severus smirked. "I've got no doubt on that."

Lucius showed him a table. "Here you have several kinds of whips if you wish to torture some of our... guests, without resorting to our usual means of torturing people. You also have mattresses if you want to have sex with our prisoners. There are ropes to tie them if you wish to."

"Ah, the prisoners Wormtail is supposed to keep quiet ?"

Lucius chuckled. "Yes. These ones. Avery, McNair and Dolohov did a raid yesterday and we brought back a few Muggle-born witches, along with Muggle women. They are waiting for our pleasure in my dungeons." A pause. "But you already have your own Muggle-born slave witch, Severus. You may just bring her here and have your fun with her."

Severus nodded. He was thinking – and fast. What was the best option ? Imposing sex on a very pregnant woman, risking a possible sharing of her charms with his brethren ? Or avoiding her the trauma of rape by torturing her here ? "We'll see, Lucius, we'll see. Nice arrangements, by the way."

Amelia was not reassured at all. How she managed to keep in control of herself, without breaking down on the spot, was a complete mystery to her. She remained calm despite the growing fright in her heart. She glanced at her Master. Maybe... that was because he was there, with her. He had told her he would do his best to let nobody harm her. He had also told her he would be the one to harm her if needed. The only one.

"Will you share her tonight, Severus ?" Lucius asked, a look of envy in his pale blue eyes.

"She's mine, Lucius."

"I know how possessive you are. But we go back a long way, you and me. You may consider me... differently. You're the closest thing I have as a brother, you know."

Severus saw the manoeuvre to make him feel a bit guilt. He dragged Amelia to him by her arm. Then his hand went to her neck. "See that ? This is a collar. She's my submissive. She belongs to me and to me only. Oh, let me show you something." He turned her neck delicately. "See this scar here ? And there ? I did them. She's mine."

Lucius opened eyes as big as saucers. "I didn't know you went for this kind of customs and ritual, Severus. Blood ritual."

_Interesting_, Amelia thought. Maybe she could get some information from Lucius Malfoy, if not from the Professor. Her Ravenclaw mind never lost an opportunity to learn something.

"This usually is a ritual carried out between pure-blood witches and wizards. I know you're not one, Severus. And she's a Mudblood. A ritual carried out between spouses on their wedding night. You're not married with her either."

"I know. You're aware of its purpose. She goes to another man for sexual purposes, and I'll know it at once."

Lucius sneered. "Yes, that's the purpose indeed. I did bit Narcissa too on our wedding night together. I suppose you knew what you did when you did that to her."

"I did."

"But I fail to understand why you did so with a slave. A Mudblood slave."

"You said it : I'm a possessive man. And I do intend to keep that girl as mine and solely mine." His dark gaze peered at Lucius' blue eyes. The blond man smiled and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Of course. And if you don't want her any more ?"

"I'll kill her then," Severus replied deadpan. "So that nobody else will have her after me."

Amelia had kept her eyes lowered. Yet, she had not lost a single word of the conversation between the two wizards. She hoped her Master was just bluffing. At the same time, he had never touched her sexually speaking. She began to have doubts about him. Doubts she did not dare elaborate about.

They left the 'pain chamber', as Lucius had dubbed the room, to go back to the main reception hall where there was everybody else. All the guests had arrived by now. The Dark Lord was sitting on his 'throne' on the dais, chatting with a witch. Amelia noticed their chat was rather friendly, yet the witch, despite her gaunt appearance and arrogant looks, was looking at her Master with sheer adoration and total submission in her eyes. Then, watching carefully the witch in question, Amelia felt a shiver of mixed fright and anger run through her body. _Could it be possible that she may be... ?_

She could not end her thought. Severus was closer to her, before he put a warm hand on her neck. She felt his breath nearby her ear. "This witch, talking with the Dark Lord... be careful with her. She's a Legilimens. She's called Bellatrix Lestrange."

Amelia nodded to show him she had understood. Yes, he had confirmed her the name. She felt her heart filling with hatred and disgust. Feelings and memories her Occlumency sent back quickly to the deepest recesses of her mind.

"She's the Dark Lord favourite servant, warming up his bed when he feels the need. She's also a notorious bisexual bitch, with a strong sadistic streak."

Amelia nodded in acknowledgement. _I've go no doubt on that._ At this point, the only thing that could reassure her a bit, was her Master's powerful presence at her side. He had kept his hand on her neck, as if he wanted to show everyone present that she was his.

His hand on her skin was warm. Possessive yet comforting. Amelia would have loved to have his hand on her like this for the rest of the evening. She relaxed a little under his touch. Severus perceived it at once and he went on caressing her neck discreetly with his fingertips carefully hidden under her thick mane.

Then the Dark Lord dismissed them all once he had ended his speech. He gave the example by petting the witch called Bellatrix, as he would have done with a familiar. Nearby the throne, coiled in a basket, a huge snake was sleeping. Or pretending to.

Lucius touched Severus' arm. He was with Narcissa and he gestured him to follow them. Severus gathered that if he wanted to have a bit of intimacy, he would have to move fast before the separated couches may be all taken. He dragged Amelia with the chain. The young woman could not but comply. Any reaction indicating the contrary could have dire consequences for the both of them.

Lucius, with Narcissa at his arm, showed his friend a couch separated from the rest of the room by several screens while entering the one just beside. Severus got it and dragged Amelia inside. There, he took out his wand and turned the couch so that he may face the entrance, instead of having his back to it.

Other couples entered the 'pleasure' room, followed by prostitutes and the single Death-Eaters. Soon, there were laughs and moans. Jokes were exchanged as well as comparisons over the girls' physique. Severus enjoyed the din to give his instructions to Amelia in a low tone. "Do what I say, act as if we have always done this together, don't cry or scream. Let me do."

He gestured her to lie on the couch. Then he joined her there, careful with her belly. In case someone may just sneak a peek, he had to act. He spread her legs, furled up her gown. He was still fully dressed. He had laid his tall frame on her, gripping her wrists in a tight grip, as if he was forcing himself on her. He buried his face on her neck. Amelia expected him to bite her again but he did not.

They spent several minutes as such, him on top of her. She could feel he was careful not to crush her belly. In the room, only the sound of grunts, groans and moans could be heard, with a few laughs every now and then. In the booth besides theirs, they could hear Lucius and Narcissa enjoying themselves as husband and wife.

Amelia could not help thinking about her lost love, when she had been happy with her lover. About the marital bliss she had lost when her fiancé had met an untimely death a few weeks before their wedding. Yet, she was extraordinarily aware of everything happening around her. In particular about the man on top of her. Like the very first time she had found herself in his bedroom, at Spinner's End, he did nothing to her. He did not even bite her on the neck. Instead, they kept staring at each other, his dark gaze in her green eyes, with an unparalleled intensity.

She felt reassured by his presence. She remained silent. She did not even cry or whimper. She realized that she trusted him. That was incredible. In such a situation, in a nest of Death-Eaters, in the middle of one of their Dark revels, she knew he would not harm her.

"I trust you, Master," she murmured. Lucius was grunting loudly so she was sure that he could not have heard her. She was sure that nobody could. She was sure that only Severus had.

The Potions Master did not expect these words to come out of her mouth. He read in her eyes that she was sincere, deeply sincere. So he released one of her wrists. Slowly, Amelia raised her freed hand towards his face and caressed his cheek tenderly, before re-arranging a jet-black lock of his hair behind his ear, in a very tender gesture that moved him, her eyes still lost in his dark gaze. Nobody had ever done this to him – or he could not recall.

"I trust you, Master."

These words produced an effect on Severus he had not foreseen. He wanted to kiss her like mad all of a sudden. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to _love_ her. Tenderly. Passionately. Possessively. Aware she may not agree with this new plan of his, he regained a firm grip on his elusive yet powerful emotions. "Amelia..." he just whispered to her in a deep, rich, sensual voice.

She was surprised. He had never used her first name before. He addressed her with the usual 'Mudblood' expletive in his house, in presence of Wormtail or any other visitors. He called her 'Miss Davis' when they were alone in their bedroom. He had said her first name in a sweet fashion she had never suspected he could have ever been able to. She had a small, encouraging grin for him. In the middle of what should have been hell breaking loose on her, he showed her a side of himself he must have never shown to anyone else before. He could be _tender_.

Severus was about to kiss her on the cheek – a decent option in his opinion to express tenderness in their present situation – when he heard a loud sneer. He raised his head and saw...

… Avery and McNair, half naked, standing at the entrance of the booth, in front of the couch, staring at them.

"Enjoying yourself, Severus ? That's the first time we see you with a woman," McNair said.

"Yeah, maybe it's his first time ever !" Avery replied with a smirk. The two men laughed.

Severus felt danger at once. He let his wand slid discreetly out of his sleeve to grab it, ready for action. Just in case. He did not trust them. "Brilliant remark, McNair. As you can see, I'm enjoying myself indeed. However, I don't need your help or attention. Leave us alone."

"Oh, no, my friend," Avery said. "You see, we'd like you to respect our customs. We want our share of the girl too."

"She's already pregnant. So you won't have any surprise from us regarding any possible outcome," McNair went on.

He got closer to Severus and Amelia. Fast as lightning, the Potions Master raised his wand and cast a Stinging Hex onto McNair that yelped out of pain before stepping back. "Get – Out," Severus growled between clenched teeth to Avery in a threatening stance. "Nobody touches what is mine !"

Avery smirked viciously. "Alright. In case you may have not noticed, there's a sex orgy going on here. We're all sharing our women. There's no reason that you should not let us have our share of the Mudblood that is yours, as you claim it."

"Have you asked Lucius before ? Do you imply you got his wife too ?"

Avery felt embarrassed for a second or two. The blow was vicious. "Don't you dare compare Narcissa, a pure-blood witch, worthy of all our respect, with that... Mudblood whore !"

He had talked aloud. Another Death-Eater was now standing besides Avery. Mulciber. From bad to worse. "Ah, Mulciber, see that ! Severus is defending his little Mudblood whore !"

Mulciber laughed. "Come on, Avery. You know that Severus always had a taste for Mudbloods. Remember that Gryffindor redhead in our days at Hogwarts ?"

"Yes, she had let him down eventually, I remember. Just because he had spoken the truth then, calling her a Mudblood ! So much for friendship, eh, Severus ? Where were your true friends back then when that Gryffindor whore had ditched you ?"

Both men laughed heartily. Severus had become as pale as a ghost. The ghost of Lily playing in front of his eyes. The word 'Mudblood' chanting in his ears again. Her sad and angry features. His deplorable attempt to apologize back then, in front of the Gryffindor common room. His heart's deepest regret.

"So, Severus, going soft for a Mudblood again ?"

"Unless you can prove us you're not ?"

Severus also felt his weakness may be uncovered. He could not afford it. His mind raced fast to find the right course of action to follow – which he knew what would be eventually. He glanced a last time at Amelia, with an apologetic expression in his eyes. He rose from her body, turning away from the two men – to hide the fact he had not even opened his trousers fly – and grabbed Amelia by the arm.

"I'm going to show you I'm not going soft over a Mudblood, be she my own slave."

"Alright, let us have her, in turns," Avery suggested. "I mean, the three of us. Me, Mulciber and McNair you so wrongly hexed."

Amelia whimpered so weakly that only Severus heard her. He glanced at her. "No, I think I know a better way. What about... checking this out... in the pain chamber ?"

"The pain chamber, Severus ?" Avery said with surprise.

"Yes. I'll torture her there and you'll leave her alone. I'll torture her so that you can see I'm not going soft for a Mudblood."

"You can do that, Severus ?" Mulciber asked with doubts in his voice. "I'd like to see that. I'm not convinced that you can actually."

"I've got but one word. I'll torture her and you'll agree that I don't fall for Mudbloods. I'll torture her for your pleasure if you wish but in exchange, you or anybody else here shall not touch her. She's mine and mine only. Is that a deal ?"

The two Death-Eaters looked at each other. Avery could not believe his ears. "Yes, it's a deal, Severus," Mulciber said when he remembered he could talk. Avery just nodded his consent.

Amelia began to tremble. She had gathered what a terrible deal Severus had subjected himself to in order to protect her from these men. She remembered indeed what he had told her just before they left Spinner's End : _"I'll do my best to let nobody harm you. If this had to happen, then I'll be the one to do so – and me only. You're my property."_

She closed her eyes briefly. She was aware he had made this horrible suggestion to his fellow Death-Eaters in order to spare her a nasty moment with these men. She remembered the rape she had been a victim of eight months ago. Should it happen again, she would just let herself die.

Amelia followed Severus in a haze. The three men went after them and they all entered the pain chamber. She just prayed that her Master knew what he was doing. But even the best laid out plans can sometimes go even worse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A rather long chapter, hope you'll like it. <strong>_

_**Now pay attention, there are a few things that will be useful in the rest of the story. I won't say more, just do not forget that chapter.**_

_**Hope I have kept everyone in character. Please rate and review, that does feed the muses !**_


	14. Chapter 13 Torture and trust

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 13 – Torture and trust**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here ?... Snape and his Mudblood whore..." said the tall witch Amelia had previously seen conversing with the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Things could not get worse – in Severus' opinion. They had already gone worse in Amelia's opinion. _That torturer... That murderer...  
><em>

Thing was, Severus could not back off now, unless he let Amelia be raped by the three men that had escorted them to the pain chamber. He felt caught between a rock and a very hard place.

Severus decided to ignore Bellatrix. But she was insisting. "You wish to have a bit of fun, Snape ?"

"Mind your own business, Bella, will you ?"

She laughed hysterically, with that mad cackling of hers. Severus could not help thinking that one day, someone would have to torture Bella just to make her shut the whole hell up. Being now in a foul mood, he would happily oblige.

Avery took Bellatrix by her arm. "He made a deal with us, Bella. Either we rape his Mudblood slave, either he tortures her. He decided he would torture her."

Bellatrix watched Severus. "I'm not surprised. Always so possessive." Then she turned her attention to the young Muggle-born witch. "So you're the Mudblood he's so keen on keeping for himself."

Amelia decided not to look at her, keeping in mind that the female Death-Eater witch was a Legilimens. She did not want her to learn a few things of her own past either. She kept her eyes cast down in a modest attitude. Bellatrix smirked. Her heavy-lidded eyes followed down, towards the young witch's pregnant belly. "Oh, and you're so much pregnant. You won't have it here, will you ?" she asked with a falsely compassionate tone. "We don't need to have this kind of... filthy blood polluting our house !" She began to caress her face. Amelia felt utterly disgusted at her touch. Yet, she remained motionless. She was sure of one thing : the female Death-Eater had not recognized her. So far.

The other men laughed – except Severus of course. "Leave her alone, Bella. We mustn't touch what isn't ours." His deep, velvety voice had growled the order, yet his words had been said in such a detached, compelling manner that Bellatrix backed off.

"What will you do to her, Snape ?" she asked instead. "To show us she's really yours ?" She cackled. "We have enough here to brand her like cattle. Or you may tie her on these mattresses and take her in any dirty fashion that may cross your sick mind !" She cackled again.

Severus did not reply. He just took Amelia by her arm and dragged her to a wall where some chains hanged down from the ceiling. She watched the chains, gathering what he had in mind. She looked terrified but hid her fear as best as she could.

Severus pushed her gently against the wall, so that her belly was against it, her back towards the others. Then, with a sharp movement on her gown, he tore it open, uncovering her back. She shrieked out of surprise.

"Amelia... Don't move. Stay like this, your belly shall be protected. You may scream but don't move at all," he whispered into her ear, for her only to hear. From a distance, he looked like as if he was kissing her on the neck.

His voice was so much soothing, almost tender, surely caring, that Amelia turned her face towards him. Their gazes met. Then she felt something passing onto her : his penetrating gaze was telling something to her, something she could not – and he could not – translate into words, yet it was powerful enough for her to feel quieter now.

"I trust you, Master."

Severus felt moved by her words. He was about to torture her yet she trusted him !

He did not have the time to analyse this. With a flick of his wand, he made the chains clasping themselves around her wrists. The chains lifted her arms up. Then she felt his body leaving her person, the warmth radiating from his strong presence disappearing.

"Oh, Snape's going to torture his Mudblood !" Bellatrix cackled in a sing-song fashion amid the three other men's peals of laughter. "Snape's going to torture his Mudblood !"

Severus glared at her and the three other men that had compelled him to such a horrible deed. Aware this may spare the young witch an even more horrible deed to be committed against her person, Severus knew this was not enough to exonerate him from what he was about to do to her. He went to the table and chose a whip. Not too heavy, not too thick, so that he may not hurt her too much. He made it crack and launched the first blow.

Amelia heard the sound of the cracking whip before her skin felt the burning thereof. She yelped out of surprise. After a few blows, she tried to contain her pain but she let it go. She let tears roll down her cheeks, and moans of pain escape her lips. She focused on her child to protect. That was the most important thing to do in these circumstances. It was painful yet, she knew the blows were given by a hand that did not wish to harm her in the first place. By a man that had preferred to harm her himself rather than let others do so. By a man that would do everything in his power to avoid her to be inflicted more pain than necessary. By a man she trusted.

Amelia had never been whipped. Except for the usual slaps and harsh treatment – part of a whole act – Severus gave her at Spinner's End, when in front of Wormtail, except for the manhandling she had suffered at the hand of the Death-Eaters when she had been captured after the raid on the Ravenhearts' property, she had never been tortured or even mistreated.

Save on one occasion. When she had been raped. The pain and the suffering had been far worse. Because the man that had done this to her, wanted to harm her, to humiliate her, to take advantage of her selfishly, to get his pleasure in a cruel fashion.

Now, things were different. Of course, the whipping was painful. She felt her back burning like hell as the wounds inflicted by the whip added to each other, lacerating her flesh deeper and deeper. Yet, she knew that her Master drew no pleasure out of this. He had consented to torture her so that she may not be raped. He derived no satisfaction from her humiliation. He just did his best to protect her. She could feel it in his blows. So she endured with fortitude, trusting him he would stop before the pain may exceed her endurance.

After about twenty blows, Severus felt a sudden heat in his body. Not that all this had aroused him. It was different. His blood was burning like it had never before. He stopped, as if his blood had ordered him to do so. Besides, her back was covered with blood, sufficient proof he had tortured her enough. Yet, he had to be careful – his fellow Death-Eaters may wish to have more. As if nothing else mattered, he went to her and began to magically remove the chains from her wrists.

"Eh, Severus, that's all you're going to do to her ?" Avery said, a bit disappointed.

Slowly, Severus turned himself towards the man. "I need her services in my home, so that I can work efficiently for the Dark Lord. If she cannot perform her duties to me there, I shall be less available for our Master. He would not be pleased either that I damaged the gift he gave me, don't you think ? And you, Avery, you wouldn't like our service to our Master be less efficient, would you ?"

Avery was taken aback by the argument. Mentioning the Dark Lord had always been a convenient tool to further a point. At least in Severus' opinion. And above all in presence of Bellatrix. Severus was aware of all these parameters and he knew how to play with them. He had been playing that game for so long already ! Avery nodded and let it go. "That's okay, I have enough. Time for me to go back to the pleasure room and get some fun there."

_Yes, you do that – and fast,_ Severus thought. He glared at the two others, Mulciber and McNair. The former followed Avery while the latter chose to stay. He had spotted a Muggle-born witch huddled in a corner of the pain chamber and had decided that a Mudblood was like any other – worthy of his attentions as a Death-Eater, that is, getting some fun from her even non-consensually.

Only Bellatrix remained. She peered at the tall, black-clad man, a mad, evil look in her eyes. "I think _I_ can have some fun with the Mudblood and... you, Snape !" She drew her wand in a quick movement. "_CRUCIO_ !" she yelled towards Amelia.

Severus saw it at once. Out of sheer reflex, he threw himself between the young witch and the Cruciatus Curse. Which caught him neatly. Despite his resilience to the curse, he screamed briefly. He clung to her, still shielding her with his body to spare her the pain.

Amelia let out a shout of horror. She had never seen someone being Cruciated before. Severus had asked her not to react to any mistreatment that may befall on him but she could not remain indifferent. She just could not. She tried to hold him but he was too much heavy for her little frame. He slowly let himself fall on his knees, dragging her with him in a desperate attempt to shield her with his own body.

Bellatrix stopped her curse. She was first surprised to see a young Muggle-born, property of a Dark wizard, who had been given to him as his slave, who must have endured mistreatment and other horrors inside his house, at his hands, being so thoughtful of that same Dark wizard. Maybe there was something else between the pair ? Now was the time to see. A nasty grin curled up her mouth.

Amelia raised her eyes towards the older witch. She knew she took a great risk doing so, Bellatrix being a Legilimens. Yet, she had Occluded her mind tight. She sent her back an empty gaze, even if inside, she was full of sheer loathing for what the Dark witch had just done. As well as for other things she had already done in the past and that still crowded her memory.

The young Muggle-born was down on her knees, her hands on her Master's shoulders, a determined look in her eyes. She glared at Bellatrix with a certain dose of courage and dare.

Bellatrix smirked evilly. "You're a fool, Mudblood."

A silence during which she raised her wand. Amelia closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain to come next. _I'm not going to die. Just suffer a bit._

"_CRUCIO_ !" Bellatrix hissed.

The Cruciatus Curse hit Amelia square. She fell on Severus' body, screaming all she had. She thought that the whip had been burning her skin like hell. Now she was in hell. Her whole body was on fire while thousands of glass shards pierced her skin like as many needles. She clung to Severus' body in a desperate grip on reality. The only thought was for her child – focusing hard to protect it.

After a moment that seemed like an eternity to her – but in fact only a few seconds – she felt two hands grabbing her and pushing aside. "Stop this, Bella !" she heard a man bellow. Once again, Severus had interfered. "No, she belongs to ME !" she heard him scream. Then the curse stopped. There was some kind of a fight or an argument, two people shouting at each other, a man and a woman. The woman had a high-pitched, unpleasant voice. The man, on the contrary, had a very deep, rich voice, that sounded so soothing that Amelia wished this was the last sensation she could feel before dying. Because she was sure, she was going to die this time.

The argument stopped after she heard the man – Severus – tell the woman – Bellatrix – that the girl belonged to him, that he was the only one to be able to punish her. "What did I tell you before ? We mustn't touch what isn't OURS !"

After that, she felt two hands grabbing her arms again and dragging her out of the pain chamber. Amelia felt so weak, so painful, that she could not remember if she had exited the room on her two feet. Her only thought was for her baby. Then everything went black.

Severus noticed that the young witch had fainted. He cast her a Levitating Charm so that he could carry her effortlessly. He went to meet the Dark Lord who was still sitting on his throne, petting Nagini, at the other end of the reception room. The man was alone. Severus construed this as his chance to get away from here without provoking a riot from the others. Voldemort was feared by his followers but Severus knew that sometimes, he could be far more open to reason than one would ever think he ever was. Provided the right arguments be put forward in a convincing fashion.

Severus approached the dais cautiously. He knelt down before the throne. "My Lord..." he said respectfully.

"Yes, Severus ?" Voldemort asked nonchalantly, while still petting his familiar.

"My Lord... I need to go back home now."

"Why is that, Severus ? Don't you like the little party I have thrown ?"

"I do enjoy it, My Lord. But my slave... she's in a bad shape and I need her in order to serve you better than ever. I seek permission from you, my Lord, to leave the party in order to tend to her wounds. Besides I have work for you requiring my attention in my lab at home. My Lord."

Voldemort peered at Severus. "Look at me."

The Potions Master knew he was in for a Legilimency ride. He met his Master's gaze confidently as he did usually. After a few seconds, Voldemort spoke up softly. "Wounds you had given her yourself, Severus. Why did you... damage the gift I had given you ?"

At this point, Severus knew he had to make a bit of fast-talking. "My fellow Death-Eaters thought I had gone soft for a Mudblood, my Lord. I had to prove them wrong. I'm not going soft for her. Or for any other Mudblood either. I had to show them that I know how to handle Mudbloods for what they really are : useful servants and appropriate toys."

Voldemort turned his gaze away towards the Levitated body of the young witch. Severus let out an imperceptible breath. He knew that somehow, he had managed to convince his Master. "Looks like you played a bit hard with her this time, Severus. Be careful. You may leave. Besides... I don't think our hosts here would be happy to have their home sullied by her filthy blood and that of her spawn."

Severus nodded. He knew he had won the match. "No, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort dismissed him with an annoyed flick of his wrist. Severus bowed another time, to kiss the hem of the Dark wizard's robe in a gesture full of devotion. Then he left the room with the body of his young slave still Levitating by his side. Downstairs, he asked a house elf to have his travel cloak back. He put it on and rearranged the shawl on Amelia's body. They both left the manor quickly. Once out of the gates, Severus cancelled the Levitation Charm and took her in his arms in a cradle carry before Apparating back home.

* * *

><p>They both Apparated back in his backyard shed, his private Apparition point. It was raining hard outside over Spinner's End. Severus sighed. At least, they were both out of harm's way – for the time being. He let out a few tremors, further to the Cruciatus Curse he had received from Bellatrix. From a distance, Severus lifted the wards placed on his house and opened the door so that they could both stay the minimum time outside.<p>

He took Amelia in his arms, rearranging her shawl to protect her from the rain. She came back to her senses, her eyes still unfocused. "Master..."

"Shhh... Amelia... We're home. Don't be afraid. We're home."

"Home ?" she croaked. She closed her eyes in an obvious expression of relief. "Home..."

He took her arm and put it on his shoulder. "Hang on to me."

Walking the distance between the shed and the house had been enough to soak them, so much it was pouring. At one moment, Amelia began to writhe, as if taken by a seizure. But Severus was strong. He managed to carry her despite her nervous, almost jerky movements. She was in pain. Once inside, he led her to the sitting-room and laid her on the sofa. He cast a Drying Charm on her clothes, then on his own, before starting a fire. Then he brought her upstairs, in their bedroom. She moaned : consciousness had brought back pain.

Severus made her sit on the armchair in their bedroom. He instructed her to sit upright so that her back be not in contact with anything that may aggravate her wounds. He removed her shawl and got her rid of her gown. "Stay here like this. I'm going to fetch some dittany for your wounds."

Amelia nodded and did her best to remain upright. But the Cruciatus Curse had taken her toll on her. She began to shake uncontrollably. She had never been exposed to the Curse before and she could not know its side-effects. She let out a sob, a hand on her belly, the other on her face.

Severus had been quick. He came back a few minutes later, to find her crying. His heart tightened in his chest. He had done this to her ! He dragged a chair to sit close to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face towards him. "I'm sorry, Master !"

"No, don't be so. You behaved beautifully. Now, let me do. I'll apply dittany first so that your wounds won't leave too many scars on your skin." He wetted a clean cloth with the potion and began to apply it gently onto her back. She let out a moan of relief.

A few minutes later, her body shook again. Severus explained to her that this was only a consequence of her exposition to the Cruciatus. He was aware she had never been subjected to it. She had not acquired his resilience to the Curse.

"Will it have... some effects... on my baby ?" she managed to ask.

"No idea," Severus replied honestly. "I don't know, to tell you the truth. Never heard of a pregnant woman who would have been Cruciated." Or rather, there had been some, but they had been killed shortly afterwards. Yet, Severus deemed wise not to speak about it. He went on with his care. He spread an ointment of his composition on her skin to speed up the healing process.

"This is an ointment I made, based on Essence of Murtlap. It should help the wounds close, and work like a bandage." He also checked her other minor injuries : some whiplashes had touched her arms and shoulders. He treated them with a few healing charms he knew. Then he brought her to bed. "Now, you'll be a good girl and you'll have a good night sleep, right ?"

"Yes, Master..." Amelia obeyed and let him put her to bed and tuck her in. She was really touched by his caring manners. That was something always surprising to see in him.

"I'll check on you from time to time. Now Wormtail is no longer here, we can let the door open, so that I can hear you if you need anything else."

"Master !" She grabbed his arm. "Master... And you ? You must be tired..."

"Don't worry about me. Besides, I'll come back quickly. Just a few loose ends to tie up here first. I want you to sleep." Saying so, he drew his wand and cast her a sleeping charm. Amelia closed her eyes and let go of his arm. Severus stayed a few seconds more, brushing aside a lock of her hair.

"Will you forgive me one day, for what I did to you tonight ?" he murmured.

Severus rose from bed and left the room. He would come back in a few minutes, after making sure he had put back all the wards into place around his house. He wanted to be alone too to think about everything that had happened tonight. Especially the connection he and Amelia had had when they were alone in the pleasure room, just before being interrupted by the unpleasant intrusion from his fellow Death-Eaters. That was something he needed to think about.

After all, he was not supposed to feel as such towards his young slave.

* * *

><p>Severus came back to his bedroom a few minutes later. He had secured his home. He felt tired too. Drained by the events of the night. He got rid of his garments and put on his nightshirt. Amelia was deeply asleep, thanks to his sleeping charm. Then he slid himself between the sheets.<p>

She was asleep yet her body was still shaken by tremors. The Cruciatus Curse side-effects that Severus knew so well. Even if he had ridden those side-effects on his own, he could not let her suffer like this. He did the only thing that he knew would soothe her. Physical contact with another body. He dragged her against him, sliding one arm under her neck, so that her head may rest on his shoulder comfortably. His other hand found a natural place to rest – on her belly. He could feel the tremors there and for a few seconds, he wondered if the foetus would be affected or not.

Severus held her like this for long minutes. Enjoyable minutes. He had been sharing his bed with her for weeks, yet it was the very first time he held her so close to him. From a distance, they looked like two lovers asleep in each other's arms. He spent the next minutes thinking about her reaction in the pleasure room, before their being interrupted by Avery and McNair. How she had caressed his cheek in a gentle fashion – like no other woman had ever done to him before. How she had said these few words that no other woman had ever told him before : _I trust you..._ He had been both touched and puzzled. There was no denying she had been sincere then.

Severus fell asleep a few minutes later, when he felt her tremors had subsided. She may have others later on but for now, she needed her sleep. He did too and just let it go, holding her possessively in his arms, like a real lover would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that was a dark moment ! Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I also do my best to keep everyone in character - Severus, Voldemort, Bellatrix, in particular. <strong>_

_**Looks like things are picking up between Severus and Amelia. What do you think, dear readers ?**_

_**Please leave as many reviews as possible - the muses do enjoy them !**_


	15. Chapter 14 A fight for life

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 14 – A fight for life **

Severus woke up in the morning. They had not changed positions and he was still holding her tight against him. The contact had been disturbing for the first few seconds, but after that moment, he remembered why she was so close to him. To be honest, he did not find this contact unpleasant at all. It even had an effect on him. She was naked except for her knickers. He could feel her plump breasts against his body, even through his nightshirt. Now that was _pleasant_. Even very enjoyable.

This sensual contact between their two bodies elicited a natural reaction from him. Severus felt he was hard under his nightshirt. More than the usual morning hard-on he had like any other man in good health and in his late thirties may have. He rose from bed and noticed the bulge under his garment. He sighed. That was painful. He went to the bathroom quickly. He could not help thinking of all the times he had taunted Wormtail about pleasuring himself. But contrary to his fellow Death-Eater, Severus did not need any exterior suggestions to achieve the desired outcome. He just had to think about Amelia, how right it had felt when she had been under him or coiled against him in his arms, to get eventual relief.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up later in the morning. She still felt tremors in her body, located on her belly. She was worried about her baby. She would have gladly welcomed any help from a Healer now. The book Severus had offered her was complete yet, as it had been written by a Muggle doctor, it contained no information about curse effects on pregnancies, of course. She stayed in bed, reading.<p>

Severus came back to her around noon. He found her awake and reading. He could not help thinking about Ravenclaws and their relationship with books in general. The young witch was no exception in this regard. She was not so different from him either.

"Looks like you're feeling better," he said softly while sitting on the bed.

"Yes, Master. Thank you for your care." A pause. "Thank you for everything you did yesterday."

"Don't thank me. I feel sorry for what I did to you."

"Don't be so. You had no other choice. You did what you had to do, I guess."

He sighed and nodded. "Now, let me have a look at your back. Dittany and Murtlap must have improved your condition."

Amelia closed her book and sat in the bed, turning her bare back to him for closer examination. He commented that things had improved indeed, that she would have only a few scars left, not too visible. He put again some Murtlap ointment on the remaining scars. He also checked her arms and shoulders and noticed that there, the wounds had disappeared thanks to his healing charms.

The young witch could not but marvel at the softness of his hands on her skin. His gestures were precise. She did not resist the temptation to ask him a question. "Master ?"

"Yes ?"

"How come... how come you know how to heal ? To use healing charms ?"

A few seconds elapsed before he replied. He glanced at the door, before realizing they were alone now in the house.

"That's part of the curriculum to become a Potions Master. We are trained to know body functions and diseases as we Potions Masters may design curing potions and other treatments Healers may need. Potions Apprentices share their first year with Healer Apprentices. We are not Healers but we know a few things about magical maladies and injuries."

"Oh. I see."

"Besides, working in a school of witchcraft and wizardry teaches you a few tricks as far as injuries are concerned. There are some of them that can happen inside a Potions classroom. You saw that already, when you were a student yourself."

"Yes, that's true. I remember in my fifth-year when that cauldron exploded. It was full of a Confusing and Befuddlement Draught in preparation. You had been really quick then. You protected us all from its effects."

Severus was surprised that she remembered the incident – an incident that had occurred more than ten years ago. It had been nasty indeed. Five students had to spend the whole day in the Hospital Wing and it could have been worse, had it not been for his quick intervention.

"You've always been so... caring," Amelia said softly.

Severus stared at her with his intense dark gaze. Nobody had ever told him anything like this, except, maybe, Dumbledore. The old wizard had told him once he had been very fortunate to have him – on the day he had tried to contain the curse contained in the Gaunt ring and that had spread to the old Headmaster's hand. That had been the closest to what could be labelled as 'caring' in Severus' opinion. He remained silent and continued his treatment of her wounds.

"Here you are," Severus said gently, once he was done. "You may put on a nightgown. No work today. Just relax and get some rest."

"Really ? Are you sure you won't need me to do anything for you ?"

"No." That was final. "I can manage. I did, before you arrived here. Mr Pettigrew was not particularly useful here and I had to do many things by myself."

_Mr Pettigrew..._ Amelia bit her lip. "Master... he won't come back, will he ?"

"You're talking about Mr Pettigrew ?"

"Yes."

"No, he won't. Not for the time being. Unless the Dark Lord has other plans for him, like sending him over to me again." A pause. "I can't change the Dark Lord's mind."

She looked at him. "No, of course you can't, Master," she said gently with a shy grin on her lips. "But for the time being, he's not here. Hope he won't come back before I give birth."

"We may say so. I do also hope he won't come back _at all_."

Amelia smiled at him more frankly this time. "I'm a bit hungry. I can prepare lunch, Master."

"Only if you feel you can do so. I want you to have rest in your condition and after... after what happened yesterday." Severus still felt ashamed of what he had done to her. "After what I've done to you." He would have a hard time to let go of his guilt.

Amelia felt he needed to be reassured. She put a delicate hand on his cheek. The gesture surprised him, reminding him of the evening before. "Don't feel guilty, Master. You did what you had to do. You spared me a horrible fate. I'm heavily indebted to you. You... You saved my sanity and my life and I shall never forget it."

Severus perceived he would not be able to handle what might come next. He stood up and told her he would be downstairs, in the sitting-room. "Just be careful in the stairs."

Amelia nodded and rose from bed too. She took a nightgown, the thinnest one she had in the cabinet. She put on the black silk robe she usually wore above her garments and slowly went to the bathroom.

Severus was in his armchair, reading. A fire was blazing in the grate. Amelia waddled slowly to the kitchen. Severus followed her with his sharp gaze. He could not help thinking that despite her very pregnant belly, she was nonetheless beautiful. A few minutes later, he heard her taking pans out of the cupboards. She prepared the meal and dressed the table. It came to his mind that there was something of a homey atmosphere in his house – something he had never known before. Thanks to this young woman's presence. Something that belonged to her only.

A few minutes later, she called her Master and invited him to eat. Severus entered the kitchen and sat at the table. He quickly noticed that Amelia was standing in a corner, ready to tend to his needs. He felt ill-at-ease for the first time. Of course, he had always eaten with her standing in the vicinity. But he had not been alone by then.

"Now Mr Pettigrew is no longer here, I think you may sit down and have your meals with me. We don't need to resort to this act any more... Amelia."

The young witch's gaze met his. The rat was no longer here and he could use her name too. He had dropped the 'Mudblood' act quickly with no regret. A move she approved, of course, even if she had understood its purpose. "Master... I don't want to disturb you in any way. I can eat later..." _As I have always done before._

"You won't. Besides, I want you to eat properly. Sit down and eat. Now."

This was an order and Amelia took it as such. She got out a glass, a plate, a spoon, a fork and a knife. She helped herself and sat down, opposite to him. They ate silently.

When he was done, Severus rose from his seat. Yet, before he left the kitchen, he turned towards her. "From now on, and as long as we're alone, you shall eat with me." That was final.

Amelia knew it and submitted herself to his order. "Yes, Master." She did not mind his being civil with her. His company promised to be enjoyable in a sense. She may even learn more about him that way.

She took care of the table and did the washing-up. She could still feel tremors in her belly that compelled her to stop what she was doing then. She managed to finish her task and sat down, her both hands on her belly, as if suddenly exhausted.

She was still there when Severus, intrigued by the silence coming from the kitchen, sneaked a peek to check what was going on. As she had her back to the door, she had not seen him coming in. He had walked in, in his usual fashion, silently. He put a hand on her shoulder, which made her tense for a second or two.

"Master !"

"Amelia... Are you alright ?"

She raised up her eyes towards him. "I don't know... It's just that I keep feeling tremors centred on my belly. I hope..." She swallowed hard. "I hope there will be no damages to my baby, that's all."

Severus had no reply to her question. He understood her concern but could not do anything to alleviate it. "I'm sure everything will be alright for the birth. Don't worry."

She put a hand on his, that was still on her shoulder. "Yes, I hope so, Master. I hope so."

He did not know what to say in such a situation. He had no answers. "Now go back to bed and have rest. That's still the best thing to do in your condition."

Amelia nodded and let him guide her upstairs. Once there, she laid herself on the bed. Severus left the bedroom after making sure she was correctly installed. He left the door open deliberately, so that he may hear her if she called him, as he had instructed her to do so if she needed anything. He had also cancelled the silencing spell cast over his bedroom, now Wormtail was no longer there.

She read a bit and fell asleep for one hour or two. Severus went upstairs in his usual stealthy fashion to check on her. She was asleep and he left the room satisfied that she was getting some rest. Around seven, she went downstairs to the kitchen in order to prepare the dinner. Severus came back from his potions lab in the basement and was welcomed by a delicious smell.

He asked her if how she felt. Amelia told him that she had slept and felt better indeed. The tremors had decreased in intensity though she still felt them more or less regularly. She reassured him that with more rest, they should disappear eventually. He nodded and sat at the kitchen table. He noticed that she had put two plates on the table. Trust a Ravenclaw to understand quickly.

They ate in silence, yet it was a companionable silence. Then Amelia did the washing-up and asked her Master permission to go to bed, which Severus granted of course. She went upstairs, took care of herself in the bathroom and went to bed with her book on pregnancies and childbirth, a book that had become more than a book. It was like a friend to her, her most valuable possession at the present time.

She had no idea how much that would become ever so true in the next hours.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up in the middle of the night. Tremors still agitated her body, stronger this time. She felt Severus' presence in the bed and it reassured her. She tried to calm herself down and massaged her belly, hoping it would stop the tremors. Unfortunately for her, it did not. Yet, listening to her body, she could discern a pattern that was different this time.<p>

The tremors swept over her in a regular fashion. They were concentrated on her belly but with the strange sensation of something inside pushing. Only her belly was shaking this time, not her whole body, like before.

Amelia wanted to take her book and read it but she could not decently do so, with Severus sleeping at her side. He needed his sleep too and he had been so gentle, so caring, so thoughtful with her lately. No, she would wait for the moment he would go out of bed. She may even fall asleep in the mean time.

She dozed off till dawn arrived. She welcomed the faint daylight filtering through the blinds and the curtains with a certain relief. She tried to remember what day it was today. It took her a few minutes to count the days backwards till New Year's Day.

January 9th.

Another pain seized her body again. Stronger this time. Quickly followed by another one, then another, and again another one. Still on a regular rhythm.

Then Amelia realized what was going on in her body. The tremors she had felt were not side-effects of the Cruciatus Curse. They were contractions. She was about to give birth.

When she gathered what was most likely to happen in the next hours, Amelia had two contradictory feelings. On one hand, she felt relieved the tremors were contractions and only that. Birth was a natural process, so nothing out of the ordinary. On the other hand, she felt anxious : she was not supposed to give birth _now_. She was at least three weeks ahead of the expected date of birth. Unless she had it all wrong in her computation ? No. It had been easy to determine the exact date of conception – when she had been raped.

Her Ravenclaw mind whispered her another possibility : the Cruciatus Curse may have triggered off the birth process. The tremors had affected her body and her womb more precisely, inducing labour. The uterus being a muscle, it had been particularly sensitive to the tremors.

Amelia clung to that explanation to simmer down her distress. She tried to fall asleep again but the pains were too much strong now for her to even doze off. She did not wish to alarm Severus. She remained still, trying to quiet down – which she managed to do to some extent.

* * *

><p>Severus woke up and quickly left the bedroom. He got ready in record time, had a cup of tea as breakfast before going to his potions lab, where he spent the whole morning. The young woman seemed to be sleeping quietly. He did not dare disturb her as she really needed rest. She was resting on her side, her back towards him, therefore he could not see if she was asleep or not.<p>

Amelia managed to get out of bed. Between contractions, she could go to the bathroom, prepare herself and the bedroom for the birth. Because now, she was convinced of that fact : she would give birth today. Better be ready then. She spread an old yet clean bedsheet on the armchair and sat there, her trusty book in hand, trying to focus on the pains to measure their duration and rhythm like the book explained.

After a moment, she felt something liquid flowing between her legs. Her water had just broken. At one moment, a pain stronger than the previous, stabbed her body. She felt as if ripped apart. She let out a small yelp. At this moment, she felt very alone and tears rolled down from her eyes, as much out of loneliness than pain. The fight had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sure you all guess what Amelia is about to go through. How will things go then for her ? How will Severus react ? You'll know it in the next chapter - I love evil cliffhangers ! LOL <em>**

**_So stay tuned and feel free to leave reviews. I reply to them so if you wish to discuss the story with me, no problem. It can help feeding the muses too._**

**_By the way, if some of you are photomanip artists who get inspired by this story, please feel free to leave a link where we could admire your works. I for one would be happy to leave a review._**


	16. Chapter 15 A shared birthday

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 15 – A shared birthday**

The Potions Master was in his cellar, preparing potions there. He was also putting his notes into order. At one moment, he was staring into the void in front of him, deeply lost in his thoughts, when he heard a slight cough from a corner in his lab. A cough to attract his attention. He almost jumped on his chair – while he knew what that noise was, where it came from – even if he had not heard it for a long time. A noise he had hoped to never hear though.

"You were right, Severus," said a bass voice from the curtains now open.

Severus sighed imperceptibly. "Dumbledore." He glanced at the portrait hanging on the wall in a recess of his cellar. "Long time no see."

The old man smiled at him benevolently. "Come on, Severus. I just paid you a compliment. You were right in doing what you did two days ago."

"Doing what ? Torturing a poor girl, pregnant and defenceless ?"

"She's not defenceless. She has _you_."

That last comment sent Severus in a foul mood. How he hated that, when the old man was meddling in his business ! Even from beyond the grave, Dumbledore still had the knack of interfering in his private life. Sometimes, Severus wished he had never granted the old Headmaster his very last vow.

To have a portrait of him in his Spinner's End home, just to keep in touch, bring support and above all, continue the fight through his Potions Master. Dumbledore knew that Severus would be very much alone, after the crime he had done the year before, on the Astronomy Tower. Killing the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Nobody knew the truth behind the deed. The murder had not been a murder. It had been a planned mercy killing.

Severus knew it too. He was aware that the old wizard would be there for him, in times of need. Dumbledore had been absent most of the time though since his murder, as if he had deemed the Potions Master could deal with any situation on his own. Which had been true, yet Severus would have appreciated a bit of support, if not help, from time to time. Advice, not meddling.

"Severus. I know how much you didn't like this but you had to. That was a noble thing you did."

The Potions Master turned suddenly to face the portrait, anger and disgust etched on the harsh lines of his face. "A _noble_ thing ? Let her be..."

"Tortured instead of raped ? Given the circumstances, yes."

"And how do you know all this ?"

"Severus, my boy. I have a portrait hanging in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts too. Lucius Malfoy is now sitting in the Headmaster's chair. Despite the fact that I don't like it much, I still have a duty to the present Headmaster, like my predecessors had with me. Which enables me to glean some interesting bits of information. About his parties at home, among many things. Know that he receives some other high-ranking Death-Eaters there, as well as the Dark Lord. I hear them talk, even if most of the time I feign sleeping. Still the best way to eavesdrop." His blue eyes twinkled with a mix of mirth and cunning. "Know that our dear Bellatrix came there to tell what had happened in that... pain chamber two days ago at Malfoy Manor. With all the details, of course."

Severus grumbled something unintelligible. Dumbledore smiled. "Lucius holds you in high esteem. He doesn't dare invite you there lest you may make nasty encounters with some of your former colleagues. He's aware you're not very popular at Hogwarts for the time being." His voice carried something akin to humour. "Don't make such a face, Severus. He feels heavily indebted to you, which is rather good news."

"I know that already. I used this feeling of his that night."

"Good !"

"But that doesn't explain how you came to know what has happened there back then !"

"Lucius tends to brag a bit too much. He always had. Like in the good old times." Dumbledore seemed to enjoy himself immensely now.

Severus snorted. "The good old times ? Rubbish !"

"And Bellatrix came to explain to the Carrows how she had played with her food in the torture room that night. She's even more bragging than Lucius," Albus said, unfazed by the Potions Master's interruption. "More seriously, Severus. I know what you had to endure that night to save Amelia."

"You don't know what _she_ had to endure because of _me_ !"

"Severus, don't be too harsh on yourself. She can tell the difference. She trusts you, I'm sure."

"How can you be so sure of that ?"

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "From where I am, many things once obscure, become crystal clear. I can see beyond the surface, as I don't belong to the surface any more. I cannot tell you more." He sighed again. "Severus, I think you should go and check on her. She needs your help now, badly. Stay with her." Seeing the younger wizard did not react, Dumbledore insisted. "Severus... please."

These last two words stirred painful memories in Severus' mind. They had been the last words the old Headmaster had spoken to him, on the Astronomy Tower, just before being cast the Avada Kedavra that had terminated his earthly life. Severus nodded. "Alright," he said before leaving the cellar. He did not want some other awful memories to creep up in his mind – no thanks to the old man. Dumbledore knew how to raise them from nowhere, he knew him so well ! Leaving the place would provide a good diversion.

The old Headmaster smiled. True that Severus needed a bit of encouragement. Sometimes.

* * *

><p>Severus realized that he was still doing the old wizard's bidding. Alright, there was that Unbreakable Vow he had taken with Dumbledore in his youth, when he had decided to turn his back on the Dark Lord. Back then, he had promised to do <em>anything<em> the old wizard would require of him in exchange of saving Lily's life. He would check on Amelia but before, he would prepare himself a cup of tea. He truly deserved one. He left his lab and went upstairs to the kitchen.

He was in the kitchen, sipping his tea, when he heard a cry coming from upstairs. He put his cup of tea on the counter and rushed to his bedroom. The door was ajar. He pushed it gently. Then he understood.

Amelia was sitting in the armchair. She did not notice him, so much she was in the pangs of childbirth. Her hands gripped her belly. Her face showed pain and distress. She seemed to make tremendous efforts to regain control of herself, to gain control over the whole process.

Severus was moved for a few seconds. Now he understood what she meant that this was a fight she could not win on her own. One of her hands grabbed the armrest in a nervous gesture to control pain. She let out a powerful moan.

The Potions Master made a quick decision. He entered the room and put a hand on her arm. She turned her face towards him and her features relaxed at once, her mouth even smiled weakly, when she saw him. She was no longer alone. "Master..." she whispered.

Severus was not a Healer. He knew the basics about pregnancies as far as potions were concerned. What could be brewed for pregnant women, what potions they should avoid, their possible side-effects on foetuses. But he knew nothing in terms of childbirth per se. Yet, when he saw how she looked relieved by his sole presence, he decided he may help her by staying with her.

"I'm here, Amelia."

"Help me, Master ! Please !" she said while grabbing his arm. A contraction swept over her and she gripped his arm with a strength he never suspected she may have. He could feel the magic crackling around her too. He had already heard that pregnancy could enhance women's magic. _Maybe that's the reason why she has been able to do wandless magic lately._

The first thing Severus did was to increase the temperature in the bedroom. Then he removed his frock coat and his waistcoat before going to the bathroom and wash his hands carefully. He came back and help her out of her nightgown, at least for the upper part of her body. She was self-conscious and did not want to be fully naked in front of him despite the exceptional circumstances. He did not insist either.

One hour later, when he noticed that she suffered way too much in his opinion, he went down to his lab and brought back a mild painkilling potion compatible with pregnancy. Amelia felt better after a few minutes. Once again, she took his hand in hers, gripping it as if it were a lifeline.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like this. The contractions were more and more powerful, their rhythm more and more rapid. Amelia slid a hand under her gown, between her legs, and felt the baby's head. "She's coming, Master..." she said in a whisper.

Severus did not know what to do but a strong insight made him kneel in front of her. He spread her thighs gently apart, so that the baby could slide out more easily, while keeping her gown down to hide her womanhood from his sight. He even blushed, hoping he would not have to put his hands _there_. He had a towel in his hands though, ready to receive the child.

A few minutes and powerful and painful contractions later, Amelia let out a scream that filled the whole room. She pushed harder and harder till the moment she heard Severus' deep, rich voice – that had kept encouraging her – telling her the baby was there. The pains subsided slowly. He held a bundle, covered with her bodily fluids, which he put in her arms delicately. "A baby girl," was all he could say.

Amelia had a grateful smile for him. A smile he found absolutely delicious. He had to admit it : he was troubled. He had never felt like this before. He could not put words onto what he was feeling now. He felt as if... as if, by helping giving birth, he had been redeemed for all the deaths he had been responsible for. Including Lily's. He could not understand this train of thoughts but accepted it as such, making a mental note to think about it later.

The little baby began suckling on her mother's nipple. Despite the circumstances behind the child's conception, Amelia could not help feeling moved by the sight.

Severus let her do, moved by the sight too. It sent him back to his own childhood, when his mother tried to defend him against his father's blows, taking the brunt of her husband's rage herself in the process. He had always resented the fact that she had neglected him but now, somehow he understood his mother. She had done everything possible to protect him all along. It was just that sometimes, under certain circumstances, she was up against way too much strong odds. She had been a victim as much as he had.

Yes, Eileen Prince Snape had been a victim and a very unhappy woman. Severus remembered the rare times when he had seen her happy. When he had showed his first signs of magic. When he had been sorted into Slytherin. When he brought back excellent grades from the Muggle neighbourhood school first, then from Hogwarts. The only joys his mother had had in this world had come... from him, her only son. He had been the sole source of joy in her life.

Suddenly, Severus felt a powerful surge in his chest. A surge of various feelings such as love, compassion, understanding and forgiveness. He was so overwhelmed that he left the bedroom in a haste, grumbling something akin to 'needing to wash his hands' or whatever. Amelia had noticed he was troubled indeed but she did not insist. She just smiled at him as if to tell him there was nothing wrong to be concerned about.

Amelia put her child to her breast. Severus came back to their bedroom and watched her for long seconds, moved by the sight despite his usually cold indifference to family matters in general. His own family had left him way too many bad memories. But now... the sight Amelia and her child offered him... that was entirely something else.

Severus came back to reality quickly. Ever the Potions Master, he asked her if he could collect the placenta once it would have been expelled. Amelia was torn between her gratefulness for his help, and her natural mistrust about what could be done with such a powerful ingredient. Severus sensed it and he assured her that he would not use it for Dark blood magic purposes. The young witch was way too much spent to argue with him. She also felt the least she could do to thank him for his unexpected help, was to grant him his request.

The Potions Master went to fetch a basin in his lab. Dumbledore had come back into his portrait. "So, is the baby born ?"

"Yes, it is. It's a girl."

"Good. Now you have to find a shelter for the baby."

"Don't worry, Dumbledore. I have a plan."

"Oh, Severus. By the way... happy birthday. You had a nice gift this year."

The younger wizard shot a dark glance at the portrait. Dumbledore smiled broadly, totally unfazed by the glare. _A gift, you bet. A gift I must get rid of before the Dark Lord lays his hands on it._

"I have some unfinished business to tend to, Dumbledore." On these words, he left the cellar.

* * *

><p>Amelia had explained to Severus that the placenta should be expelled about half an hour after birth. He came back with a basin he put under her legs so that the placenta may fall in it. He was moved by the sight of mother and child. He thought about the next task ahead – taking the baby from its mother to bring it to safety. He had a plan indeed. But what if Amelia wanted to keep her child ?<p>

Once the placenta was expelled, Amelia asked her Master if he could sever the umbilical cord with his wand. Severus agreed and with a quick and precise _Diffindo_, he separated the placenta and the cord from the child. He took away the basin to carry it to his lab. Amelia went to the bathroom with her baby, for a well-deserved shower and also to take care of her new-born daughter.

She took care of herself quickly, feeling relieved to have given birth. She was also aware that in a few hours, she would never see her daughter again. She felt strange about it – this was not how she had contemplated motherhood. Yet, the child had been imposed on her in the worst possible fashion.

Amelia rolled herself in a large towel. She had put her baby in another towel and put it in the sink, time for her to have her quick shower. Now she was clean, she could take care of her child. She washed the baby carefully, aware that this contact would be the last one she would have with her.

Amelia had not desired that baby. Yet, she could not hate it. She was lucid enough to understand that the baby girl was not responsible of her misfortune. She was as much a victim as her mother. Amelia gave her a bath, caring gently for her, smiling at her despite her sadness and exhaustion. She did not wish to cry in front of her daughter, lest the baby may perceive it.

Instead, she watched her daughter with intensity. She remembered the face of the man that had raped her – Peter Pettigrew. She tried to catch his features on her daughter's face but was glad to find none. Well, this could change over time. He had blue eyes, she had green eyes, there was no way to tell what the little girl's eyes would be like. Same thing about her hair. He had dirty dark blond hair while hers were of a hazel colour. Impossible to tell how little Eileen would look like in a few years. He had a round, chubby face, while Amelia's features were delicate and nicely proportioned, with high cheekbones. She only hoped she would not look like her father at all. He was way too much ugly. _If only she could just look like..._ She bit her lip. _Look like the Professor. I'd prefer that._ Nobody could be uglier than the man that had raped her. She also prayed that the little girl would be more like her mother than her father on both magical and psychological levels.

_How much I would have loved to keep you with me..._ Amelia could not help thinking. _But you can't stay here, with me. You're in danger, daughter._ She sighed deeply, tears welling up in her eyes. A big lump formed in her throat. _How could I protect you, even from a distance ?_

Amelia's gaze fell on her necklace, hanging between her breasts. It had been a powerful source of consolation in times of distress. She took the small snake pendant between her fingers and brought it to her lips for a kiss. _The child that I will never have with you, Terence._ She watched her daughter again and softly called her name. "Eileen... Eileen... the baby I could have had with Terence..." She bit her lips to prevent tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Acting on a sudden intuition, Amelia removed the necklace from her neck to put it around her daughter's. "It'll protect you like it protected me. With love." She would have loved to keep the necklace and the enchanted snake pendant with her but the urge to give something of hers to her daughter, was the strongest. Something that would mean – at least in her own eyes – she had no hard feelings against the baby she had been so ruthlessly imposed. Had she had got a wand, she would have made a replica but thing was, she had no wand at all.

The necklace was too much long for the little body but Amelia did not care. Eileen would grow up. She imagined her daughter in a few years' time, when she entered to Hogwarts. "Eileen... Like for me, a Slytherin would always protect you." Maybe her daughter would be sorted into Slytherin – or Ravenclaw. Who could tell ?

Maybe she would be no longer alive then. Amelia sighed. She thought about the baby's blood status. She had known the identity of her rapist the minute she had set foot here, in Spinner's End. For sure, given his allegiance, Wormtail could not be a Muggle-born. He was surely a pure-blood. Which made the baby girl a half-blood witch. Because Amelia was certain the child she had given birth to was magical. It could not be otherwise, as per wizarding genetics. Even if Pettigrew's magic was weak, from what she had been told, she was not weak herself. She knew she was powerful, much more powerful than what her Muggle origins may let think.

Amelia heard a knock on the door. Severus was calling her. She replied that she was almost done. She rolled her daughter into a towel, hiding the necklace and its snake pendant inside. She came out and her sad gaze met the Potions Master's dark eyes.

"How do you feel ?" he asked.

"I'm..." She was at a loss. "I should be fine, Master."

"Go back to bed. You need rest. I just want you to write down something I have prepared."

She had a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean ?"

"You don't want your daughter's foster family to be left without the minimum information about her, I think. Like her date of birth, place of birth, and first name, for example."

She nodded. "You're right, Master."

She followed him to their bedroom. There, she put down the baby on the big bed. Severus gave her a piece of parchment where he had scribbled a few words. "I can't write it myself. My handwriting may be recognized – which I cannot afford."

_Always so secret._ Amelia sat down and began to write down the text in her own handwriting.

_Hello, my name is Eileen._ At this point, Amelia stopped. She was aware that the document would be the only thing her daughter would have from her – besides the snake pendant. She resumed her writing. _I was born on January 9__th__, 1998, in Manchester. My parents are magical. But they cannot keep me. If they do so, I would be in danger. My mother is a Muggle-born._ The next sentence confirmed Amelia's suppositions about Pettigrew. _My father is a pure-blood._ Of course, Severus would know that detail about his fellow Death-Eater. Amelia had to reckon that he had carefully chosen the wording. In no way the little girl should know the conditions surrounding her conception. The information given was precise and vague at the same time. _Please keep me with you, I'll be a good daughter to you._

Tears filled up Amelia's eyes again. She made a tremendous effort to control herself, especially in front of Severus. She knew how much her Master hated it when people were crying in front of him. She turned her head away from him.

Severus must have perceived her feelings somehow. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You know you have to do this. Otherwise _he_ is going to kill her. Or worse – ask _me_ to do so." His voice was full of compassion – which surprised the young woman. Amelia nodded. Needless to say who 'he' was. She could still hear Lord Voldemort's threat ringing in her ears, that very night she had been captured by Death-Eaters and given to Severus.

The note was very short yet it contained what the future foster parents would need to know about the little girl. Amelia handed it to Severus after reading it a last time again. The Potions Master read it too and folded it. "Now, Amelia, take your daughter with you and put her in that cot." He had conjured up a carrycot from an old box he had Transfigured.

Like an automate, Amelia obeyed. She took her daughter in her arms for the last time, pressed her against her bosom and closed her eyes, for long seconds. Severus felt she was casting some kind of charm as he perceived the magic cracking around the young woman with intensity. A powerful surge of love filled the room – which he perceived as well. Then everything came back to normal. Amelia opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze met the Potions Master's. He said nothing – he knew she must have performed some kind of very old magic onto her daughter. Protective magic. He suddenly remembered that sometimes, his own mother had done that to him too, when he was a little boy, to protect him from his father's violence. That old magic had worked back then. It would work again.

Severus could not help thinking about Dumbledore then. Dumbledore, whose leitmotiv was 'love as the most powerful magic ever'. He had explained all this to him about the Potter boy and how he had survived Voldemort's Killing Curse on that fatal night – when Lily had died. Lily had performed a similar magic. Very old, very powerful magic. The magic of a mother for her child. That magic was a universal constant.

Amelia put her baby into the carrycot. Severus had put a blanket in it, so that the baby may be comfortable and warm. "Are you going to take her away now ?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, I am. The longer she stays here, the more you'll be attached to her, and the more difficult it'll be for you to give her up." He could read the pain on her face. "Everything you do, you'll do it for her, Amelia. Think of that. She'll be safe where I take her. I promise you."

"And where is it, where you take her ?"

"We've already discussed the matter. I cannot tell you, for everybody's safety – yours, hers and that of the foster family too." He wanted to tell her not to be difficult but eventually chose the diplomatic way. He tucked the note she had written earlier between the folds of the blanket in the carrycot.

"Now, Amelia, you should go to bed. You're exhausted."

She obeyed without a word. He was right, she was tired. She opened the bed and slid herself between the sheets. When her head touched the pillow, Severus drew his wand out and cast a sleeping charm on her. Amelia's eyes closed themselves at once.

That way, things would be easier for him. She could not make a fuss once asleep. He checked she was comfortable, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, in a sweet, caring gesture.

Severus took the carrycot with the baby inside. He cast a silencing spell on the child and went downstairs. There, he put on his travelling cloak and left the house with the child. He made sure the wards were effective on his house, as he was leaving Amelia alone there without the protection of his presence. Then, he Disapparated in the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here you are, another chapter where we learn a few more things about Amelia and Severus and how their relationship is - slowly - evolving. I got inspired by the last moments in Severus' memories in DH, when he's ordered by Dumbledore to give the Sword of Gryffindor to Harry. Severus had a plan. Indeed.<strong>_

_**I introduced here the portrait of Dumbledore, like in the book too by the way, as the old man would prove useful in later chapters. Can't say more so just stay tuned !**_

**_Leave some reviews, tell me what you think about that new turn in the story, well, feel free to post your ideas. I like that, you know it ! And the muses too by the way._**


	17. Chapter 16 The silver doe

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 16 – The silver doe**

Severus Apparated in the countryside. The night was dark – a new moon night. The sky above was all starry, a beautiful night. He spotted the house of the family he wanted to leave the child to and directed his steps towards it. Of course, he could not leave the baby directly onto their doorstep. He could not even enter their property as he knew that there were wards set up. Since that family was under scrutiny, wards had been reinforced. Especially since there had been a Death-Eater attack there last Summer in search of the Potter boy.

Instead, Severus spotted a cluster of trees nearby the shed located at the limits of the vast garden. That would be most convenient a place to hide. He put the carrycot very close to the shed but still outside the wards. He could sense their magic and he was careful not to cross them, lest they may warn the family before he could even have enough time to hide. Nobody was to know who had put the baby there.

Severus checked the baby girl was fine in her carrycot. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He watched her for long seconds before leaving her there and retreating behind the clump of trees nearby. From a distance, he lifted the silencing spell he had cast over the baby. Then, silently, he cast another charm, concentrating on his happiest memories.

A silver light appeared at the tip of his wand, before shaping itself into a silvery creature – a graceful doe. Severus smiled a little, as he usually did when recalling the happiest moments in his life. Not that they had been numerous, but they had remained strong in his mind and that was the most important. Then he directed the doe thus formed towards the shed, then the garden, for it to arrive in front of the house.

Severus knew that a Patronus would be the only charm able to cross the wards. This was the only way to draw the attention of the people inside – the people he had chosen to be the little girl's foster family – towards the carrycot he had put nearby.

* * *

><p>The Weasley family had just finished their dinner. Molly had sent the plates and glasses and other stuff to the sink and begun casting several spells to do the washing-up. Arthur was still sitting at the table with two of his sons – the twins Fred and George – that had visited them that night.<p>

Molly was nearby her sink when she spotted a silvery shape in her garden through her kitchen window. Intrigued, she got her face closer to the panes to have a better look at the creature now making its way to the house.

"Arthur ! Come here !" she called her husband.

The older wizard came to his wife's side. "Look," she told him softly. "That's a Patronus, isn't it ?"

He squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing the same thing than his wife. "Yes, looks like it is indeed. Yet, I don't remember to have ever seen such a Patronus before."

"Looks like a doe," George said, seconds after he and his twin had come closer to the window, besides their parents.

"Who has a doe as a Patronus ?" Fred enquired. "It may be a trap, you know."

"No idea," Arthur replied. "But at least, that's not a Death-Eater. You-Know-Who's followers can't produce such a complex, positive charm."

"How can you be so sure ?" his wife asked.

"Because Dumbledore told me once," Arthur explained. He sighed. "I don't know who has a doe as a Patronus though. That's the first time I see that one." He was trying to recall the various Patronus held by the members of the Order of the Phoenix. "Beautiful creature by the way."

"Well, the best way to know is still to check it out," Fred said while taking his wand out, promptly imitated by his brother. "Let's go, George."

"No way !" their mother exclaimed. "Me and your father shall go and check it out. You stay here."

"Molly, I'll go with the boys, you stay here and cover us. I have the feeling that this Patronus is not a trap. Whoever cast it, did so to guide us towards something important or convey a message. You stay here, just cover us, will you ? Let's go, boys !"

Molly did not have the time to protest. She just had enough time to follow her husband and sons outside, wand in hand. She had a worried look on her face. She did not like it the least bit but at the same time, she agreed with her husband. Dark wizards could not produce a Patronus charm. This one was beautiful, its corporeal form perfectly shaped. Perfect and graceful.

Only a whole, sincere individual, with pure intentions, could have cast such a spell. A spell that had managed to go through their wards.

Arthur and his two sons went out of the house. The air was icy yet they did not even feel it, so much they were intrigued by the Patronus. They reached the doe but as they were about to touch it, the creature began moving back towards the shed – and its caster.

The Weasley men looked at each other. Arthur shrugged and went on. As long as they were still inside the wards, they had nothing to fear. From time to time, it looked back at them, as if inviting them to follow it.

* * *

><p>From behind the clump of trees, Severus was guiding the silver doe he had cast. He had noticed that the three Weasley men were following it yet with caution. He had also seen Molly Weasley obviously covering for her men. He was glad that they showed prudence. He remained silent, fully focused on his Patronus. Now was not the time to let it fade away.<p>

He was also aware of his surroundings – the nature around him, the baby girl in the cot, the wards. He was careful not to move, lest he may be detected, even if he was clad in his usual black attire, even if the night was dark. After what had happened to George Weasley last Summer, when the Order had taken Potter safe from his Dursley relatives, Severus was all too aware that the Weasleys were not too keen on meeting him – or if that happened things may get quickly out of hand. They had not taken too gently that one of them had been injured. All of this because of a mishap. Severus had never meant to injure George Weasley. He had meant to protect Lupin from the curse of a fellow Death-Eater. Unfortunately, his _Sectumsempra_ had not reached his intended target. Severus knew that whatever his explanations may be, he would not be well received. He still remained Dumbledore's murderer. He was also aware that despite his talents as a duellist, he would be quickly outnumbered against four adult wizards.

The silver doe kept on guiding the Weasley men towards the cot. Arthur led the party, his sons watching around conspicuously, wand at the ready. They had almost reached the limits of their property when Severus decided he would wake up the baby and make it wail, just enough to draw their attention.

With a _Rictusempra_ skillfully cast, Severus tickled the baby from a distance, which made the little girl whimper without hurting her. On hearing an infant's cries, Arthur turned his head towards the shed. The silver doe came to closer to him before going back toward the shed – and the baby. Intrigued, the Weasley patriarch called his sons and the three men converged towards the doe and the shed, where baby's whimpers seemed to come from.

"Boys, cover for me. There's a child over there. Beyond the wards."

Fred and George acknowledged in silence. Arthur crossed the wards. At this point, Severus kept his breath. He did not wish to be discovered. He could not jeopardize his cover within the Death-Eater ranks – not even for the sake of an infant's life.

Severus cast another _Rictusempra_ towards the child, which wailed again in reaction. Arthur stopped in his tracks, checked his surroundings. What a child was doing here, in the heart of winter ? Who had had the wonderful idea of leaving a baby in such a place while it should be at home, in its mother's arms ?

_Come on, Arthur, come on..._ Severus thought, still focused on his patronus. _Come this way !_

The silver doe stopped just beside the carrycot. Its elegant head turned towards Arthur and stared at him, inviting him to join him there. Arthur's parental instincts kicked in eventually and he rushed towards the doe that had stopped nearby the shed but outside the limits, outside the protective wards.

He spotted the cot at last, made sure his boys were watching over him, before stepping outside the wards to fetch the baby. At this moment, the silver doe gazed at him a last with its sweet, expressive eyes. Arthur could not help thinking that such a graceful creature, such a beautiful Patronus, could not but come only from an equally beautiful soul. A pure soul. He smiled at the doe and took the cot in his arms. He quickly retreated back inside the limits set by the wards for the Weasley property protection. Once there, he glanced again at the doe which acknowledged him a last time with a lovely move of its head before fading away in the dark.

"Let's go back home, boys," the father instructed to his sons, his precious load in his arms.

Molly was waiting for them under the house porch. She was worried and wondered what her husband had brought back in his arms. Looked like a bundle – of what ? Impossible to tell.

In the distance, Severus released the breath he had kept. His mission towards Amelia's child was over. He felt relieved that the little girl had found a decent family. A family that would protect her, at least for the duration of the war. After... he did not know what Amelia would do. Maybe he should write a note for her, indicating the whereabouts of her child, in case he might die before telling her the truth about the baby's location. Maybe she would not be interested in knowing this, as the child had been conceived in rather questionable circumstances. Yet, he wanted to leave Amelia the choice.

Nonetheless, he decided he would stay there for a moment more. He had a direct view over the house. He wanted to know how the Weasley family would react when they realized they had brought back a baby. He relied on Molly's maternal instincts, ready to bet she would keep the baby.

In fact, they were the only family the Potions Master could think of in terms of welcoming an unknown and undesired child. He remained in the dark for long minutes more. Once he was sure they had kept the baby, he sighed before Disapparating back to Spinner's End.

* * *

><p>The Weasleys entered their home quickly. Molly realized that her husband carried a baby in his arms, as the child was whimpering a bit. Arthur put the bundle on the table, for the family to see the content of the cot.<p>

That was a baby indeed. A child carefully wrapped in blankets. A child that had been taken care of obviously as it was clean.

"Look, Dad, there's a bit of parchment here," Fred said. He was about to take the paper when his father caught his wrist.

"Careful, son. Let's see what it is first," Arthur said while checking the paper with his wand. He was not a Dark Arts expert like Moody or Severus were, but he had been in contact with such objects enough in his professional life to be able to tell the difference. After a few seconds spent casting various Dark Magic detecting charms, he acknowledged there was nothing wrong and allowed his wife to take the baby in her arms while he took the note.

"_Hello, my name is Eileen._ _I was born on January 9__th__, 1998, in Manchester. My parents are magical. But they cannot keep me. If they do so, I would be in danger. My mother is a Muggle-born._ _My father is a pure-blood. Please keep me with you, I'll be a good daughter to you,_" he read aloud for everyone present to hear.

"Eileen... that's a lovely name," Molly said. "But wait, January 9th, that's today ! That baby was born today !"

"Brilliant deduction, Mum," George quipped, which earned him a glare from his mother.

"Just trying to defuse the tension, Mum," Fred added quickly, coming to his brother's rescue.

Molly glared at him too. "That means the mother did not leave the child here. She must have not been in condition to do so. Somebody else must have done it for her."

"The wizard or witch that had cast the doe Patronus charm," Arthur said thoughtfully. "Whoever abandoned that child here, nearby our house, wanted it to be here, with us."

Fred and George exchanged a glance. "The baby is a witch..."

"... They did not mention..."

"... her parent's blood status by chance. That means..."

"... the baby was in danger one way or the other..."

"... and whoever left it here, did so to protect the child," Arthur ended.

Molly grinned broadly. "Great, we keep her with us then !" She pressed the child against her ample bosom. "No family name's mentioned in the letter. This Eileen is ours now ! My second daughter !"

Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Good that we don't live here any longer, don't you think, Fred ?"

"I totally agree with you, George. Ginny had already been a tough lot to deal with, no need for us to go through this again."

Their eyes reflected mirth which was totally missed by their mother that could not help slapping their heads gently in a scolding gesture.

The baby began whimpering, which provided a welcomed diversion. Molly turned her attention to the baby. She uncovered the child and noticed then the little girl wore a necklace. A necklace with a snake pendant. Intrigued, she turned the little snake between her fingertips. "Look at this, Arthur."

"A snake ?" Arthur said, puzzled by the strange jewel. "Who could give such a pendant to their child ?"

"A Slytherin family ? Honestly, Arthur, except Slytherins, I know nobody that would give such a jewel to a baby."

Arthur drew his wand out. "Let me check something."

Molly got his idea. Jewels were said to be good recipients for magic. "Dark Magic on a jewel ?"

"No, I checked that already, there's no Dark Magic on this child. But there may be an other kind of magic." He passed his wand over the pendant. "That's what I thought. Protective magic. The snake pendant is endowed with a strong protective charm. Whoever put this around the baby's neck, knew what they were doing. Nothing wrong. I suggest we left the necklace and its snake pendant with the baby. After all, it's probably the only thing that comes from her parents, I mean, her real parents," he concluded.

Molly nodded. "I'm going to give her a bath and Transfigure some clothes into baby stuff for her. From now on, she's Eileen Weasley."

"She's not a redhead," Fred noticed.

"No way she'll be considered as a Weasley, Mum," George added. "Not that we don't want an extra sister, but folks around won't buy it."

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other. Their sons were right. "We'll see that later. That's just a one-day old baby and babies change a lot with time. We'll see then if we have to use a glamour charm on her hair. Besides... the war may be over by then."

"Why do you mention war, Dad ?" both twins said at the same time.

"Whoever brought that child, went to great lengths not to be discovered doing so. The Patronus charm they used required great power and skill. They were also in great need of abandoning that child, or rather preserving it in giving it to a foster family. Surely because the child is in danger. Think of that."

"Her mother is a Muggle-born, they say in the letter," George said. "No wonder the mother may feel in danger then. And if the father is a pure-blood, he may be considered as a blood-traitor, to have conceived a child with a Muggle-born. The baby will be considered as no less than her parents then."

"Indeed. That's why whoever left her here, knew we would take care of her, and that we would protect her," Arthur said.

"That means whoever brought her here, knows us," Fred concluded.

"Everybody knows you, Dad. You work at the Ministry," George added. "They also know you don't like You-Know-Who very much."

They remained silent over the baby. "Oh, she's so cute," Molly said eventually. "I'm very happy to have such a lovely little girl. Remember how I was so happy when Ginny was born ?"

Arthur smiled at the memory. "Yes, I do. This one was born today, so we could consider she's born into our family. Even if she was born in Manchester." He became thoughtful. "I was wondering who dwell in Manchester, that could know us and be able to cast a Patronus charm – and be the baby's father." He seemed to rack his brains but could not get a name.

"Who cares ?" Molly said. "Eileen is ours now. If her parents left her here, that's because she's in danger. Or at least her parents are. We should not try to get to know who they are. That would attract danger onto her – and ourselves. Better play it discreet."

Arthur nodded. That was very plausible. No need to brood over the little girl's origins. Tending to her needs and safety was the most important for the time being. As well as surviving the on-going war.

* * *

><p>Severus came back to Spinner's End quickly. Once inside his house, he rushed upstairs to check on Amelia. The young witch was still deeply asleep. He sat besides her, on the bed. His fingers went to her cheek, which he caressed gently. She looked exhausted but her face was still so beautiful. She stirred under his fingers, in her sleep. Severus stopped stroking her cheek, lest she may wake up. But no. She just seemed to enjoy his touch even in her sleep.<p>

He felt moved and before the matter may get out of hand for him, emotionally speaking, he left the bedroom, after a last glance at her. He would spend the rest of the evening, and maybe the night, in his lab in the cellar. He had plenty of work to do there for the Dark Lord. Potions were still a great way for him to get a grip on his emotions and focus on what was really important.

Yet, the image of Amelia kept springing up in his mind. She was important. She had become important. He felt a duty towards her. No, it was more than that. He felt something... well, he did not know exactly what. His body knew better. Their various physical contacts since she had entered his life and his house. The good ones and the bad ones. Yet, his body remembered the good ones. When he had held her under him. When he had held her in his arms. Her hands on his cheek, for a sweet caress, when she had expressed her trust in him.

Alright, that was only his body. Yet... his mind was in no better shape. Severus could not understand why the young witch could feel like this for him, trust him like she did. He had remotely heard of the Stockholm Syndrome – when prisoners feel something strong and positive for their captors. Was it the same thing happening to her now ? Was it something else ?

His mind tried to get a grip over his emotions. Anybody would have felt like this for someone that had spared them a grim fate. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He had cared for her and ensured her child was safe. No, really nothing out of the ordinary. He had just done his duty, as usual. He would have done the same for anybody else. Anybody he could have saved or cared for – provided he was in position to do so, of course.

Severus completed a few tasks in his lab. But he had to reckon he felt suddenly very tired. Emotionally exhausted like he had rarely been. The day had been full of emotions indeed. He glanced at the calendar and had to reckon that Dumbledore had been right. Today was January 9th, to end in about a few hours.

Dumbledore had been right – once more. A tiny smile curled up the corners of his mouth.

_Happy 38th birthday, Severus._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To write that scene, I got inspired by the scene in the Forest of Dean, both movie and book, when Severus cast his silver doe to guide Harry towards the Sword of Gryffindor. I had the images and the music running in my mind to write down that chapter.<em>**

**_I think, along with Severus, that the Weasleys would be the perfect foster family, the way they welcomed Harry and Hermione proved it many times. Little Eileen should be fine with them - redhead or not._**

**_Hope you liked this chapter. I also hope I have kept the Weasleys in character too. All the events that happen to Severus and Amelia are in fact there to make them getting closer and closer, but of course, at their own pace, given their respective circumstances, personal history and background. However, that's the point of all this. _**

_**So feel free to leave reviews, give your opinion, etc. It encourages me and feeds the muses. More to come ! Thank you in anticipation.**  
><em>


	18. Chapter 17 Of milk and blood

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 17 – Of milk and blood**

Life had resumed a normal pace at Spinner's End. Amelia had recovered from both the childbirth and her wounds from the Dark revel at Malfoy Manor. Only the deepest scars would remain on her back, but they were not so that much apparent, thanks to Severus' Murtlap ointment and quick action with dittany. Anyway, Amelia did not care. Who would want someone like her ? A Muggle-born witch, without wealth or connections ? She was just a slave in her world. A world she did not wish to leave though. The Death-Eaters would find her anyway. She was better off with Severus.

The only thing that was left of her pregnancy were the stains she regularly got on her shirts. She tried to hide those but Severus was way too much observant. Two days after giving birth, Amelia felt better and she could resume her duties to the house and to her Master. Her tremors due to the Cruciatus Curse she had endured, had disappeared definitively.

They were in the kitchen together, they had just finished their lunch, when she felt pain in her chest. At the same time, big stains began to cover her shirt. She winced in pain and tried to cover her shirt with the black witch robe she had on her back.

Severus noticed it at once. He rose from his chair and caught her wrist. Amelia's old fears came back – despite his now civil attitude towards her, he was still very impressive. She tried to step backwards to escape his grip.

"Let go of me, Master... please !"

"What's going on with you ?" he asked gently. He had gathered his stance may have frightened her.

Her green eyes met his dark gaze. "Nothing, Master."

His onyx eyes went down to her mouth, which was trembling lightly, then to her neck – where he spotted the scars he had made there – to end up on her bosom, which heaved in alarm. With his free hand, he uncovered the shirt she wore.

"What's happening to you, Amelia ?" Severus repeated again. "Where do these stains come from ?"

She opened her mouth but no sound could make it out. He could see she struggled with her words. She lowered her gaze and blushed.

"Tell me. That's an order, Amelia. An order from your Master."

She was on the verge of crying, he could see it. He hated that, when people – especially women – cried around him. Yet, he would not relent this time. If she had a health issue, she'd better spill it out. He opted for another approach.

"You said you trusted me, Amelia. You may talk to me." His voice was soothing and gentle this time.

She swallowed hard. "My breasts... the milk... it can't stop..." She was way too much self-conscious to say more. "It's painful too."

But that had been enough. Severus had gathered her issue. "Come with me," he said while dragging her to his lab.

Amelia had never been there before. She was surprised that he made her access the place. He opened the door with his wand, removing the wards that kept it safe from intrusions. The door opened and with a flick of his wand, he switched on the light. "Mind the steps, they are steep."

Amelia followed him, careful where she put her feet on the steps. Once in the lab properly said, she watched around. The lab was small but well stocked and equipped. Jars full of strange substances were lined on shelves against a wall, while books were stocked on the opposite. There were delicate instruments on the table at the centre of the room. Like in his office at Hogwarts.

Amelia had to reckon this was clever to have transformed a cellar into a potions lab. Severus began to search in one of his drawers, on the desk where he had various papers and parchments stacked there. Then he took a piece of paper which he checked.

The young witch was surprised. She expected him to give her a potion that would stop the milk production in her breasts. But he did not. Instead, he was going through his notes written down on his parchments. Then he turned towards her, a sudden expression of embarrassment clearly showing on his face.

"Amelia... I..."

"You can't help me, Master, can you ?"

He watched her carefully. "Not exactly. But _you_ can help me."

This time, she looked thoroughly surprised. "Me ? Master ?"

"Yes, you. Sit down, I'll explain."

He showed her a stool. Amelia sat there. She did not have the least clue about what was to come next but she trusted him – if he said he would explain, he would then. Her green eyes met his dark gaze, open to his explanations.

"I need your help, Amelia." He took an imperceptible breath. "I'm working on an antidote against a violent poison the Dark Lord wants me to create from an old recipe. A Dark recipe." He checked on her face he had caught her full attention. He had indeed. "There's one substance I need to finalize the antidote. A substance you seem to have in abundance. A substance your body is currently producing in apparently great quantities."

Amelia got it at once. "My... milk, Master ? Is that what you mean ?"

"Yes, Amelia."

She broke the eye contact with him.

"I'd understand if you don't want to help me though."

"No ! No... that's not... that's not the case. It's just that... Master, I trust you but I really don't want my milk to serve other purposes... Dark purposes."

"Remember when you gave me your baby's placenta ?"

She nodded. "That's the same thing here. I use parts of your placenta for that antidote. Yet, it appears I'd need another substance like... your milk. I have my notes here. You may read them." He handed her a few sheets of parchment. Amelia took them and began to peruse their content. There were formulas written down, various ingredients were listed with their effects, protocols and their outcome. She handed the sheets to Severus after spending several minutes reading them.

"I want to offer you the choice, Amelia. Either you may just walk out of here and I'll give you a potion to stop the milk production and the pain it gives you. Either you may help me with your milk, help me for that antidote. Up to you."

That was rather unexpected from him. Amelia had a hard time trying to gather why he gave her the choice. Wasn't he her Master ? Couldn't he compel her to do his bidding ? Why was he acting like this ?

"Master... why ? Why that choice ? I mean... you could... just take from me what you want," she said in a whisper. "Without asking for my permission. I'm... your slave. Your property." _I'm yours. I belong to you. My milk belongs to you._

"I know. But one of the conditions for its properties to work in the antidote is that it should be given freely. Really given. Do you understand ? Taking it forcefully from you would nullify your milk's effects in the potion." A pause. "Besides, I want to give you the choice. A real choice. Don't ask me why. Just... trust me. Please, Amelia."

Her lips trembled a little. "I already trust you, Master." Then, she began to open her shirt, still without breaking eye contact with him. "I will help you." She removed her shirt, revealing her upper body and her full breasts in her bra. She stopped there, not knowing what to do next. Severus took it as his cue to proceed.

"Thank you, Amelia." He still had his wand in his hand.

"What should I do next, Master ?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"Remove your bra, please," he whispered.

Amelia complied. He had already seen her chest naked but only in glimpses. Or he had averted his gaze then. The pads of cotton she had put inside her bra to absorb the milk overflow, fell on the floor, soon joined by her underwear. She was half naked, once again, in front of him. Yet, their gazes had not parted from each other's, as if some kind of invisible thread was linking their two souls together.

Severus came closer to her, without breaking eye contact with her.

"What are you going to do to me, Master ?" she enquired in a murmur.

"I'll express your milk with an incantation. I'll just put my wand on your breast and collect the milk in a recipient. It won't be painful, I can promise you."

"I trust you, Master." Then, Amelia broke eye contact and lowered her gaze to the wand he had in hand. She looked at the Ebony wand and closed her eyes slowly. "You may proceed," she said softly.

Severus conjured a small glass recipient to collect the milk, which he put under her right breast. He would collect the milk from the other breast too. Amelia felt the contact with the cold glass on her skin but she did not react. Then she felt the tip of his wand on her right shoulder, touching her collarbone, then travelling down on her breast.

"_Galactos Exprimeo_," Severus said aloud, while the tip of his wand was making its way down towards her nipple. Amelia felt his magic enter her chest before feeling the flow of milk going out. The process was not painful, just... strange. It felt like suckling, like when she had breastfed her baby right after birth. She kept her eyes closed, letting the Potions Master do. Then, after a minute or two – she could not have told – she felt he had broken the contact between his wand and her skin.

"This is it, Amelia. See the outcome," he said, inviting her to open her eyes. She did so and saw the small recipient almost full to the brim. He quickly conjured up another one. "Now the other breast."

She nodded her consent. This time, she kept her eyes open. He put the recipient under her left breast and repeated the incantation, the tip of his wand going down from her collarbone to her nipple. This time, she could see the milk going out of her breast and filling up the recipient. A feeling of relief invaded her suddenly.

"Thank you, Master."

"Thank you for what ?" he asked, not sure about what she had meant.

"I feel relieved. It was painful to remain like this."

"If you still had your child, you'd be nursing her and be automatically relieved. We can do this three or four times a day, to collect your milk. I can keep it in good conditions here, under a stasis charm, never fear. It won't be wasted. I can promise you that."

"Yes, please, Master. Please."

"Come to me whenever you feel the need to... to get relieved," Severus said softly, almost embarrassed. He realized his sentence contained a somewhat ambiguous meaning.

Amelia watched him. He was embarrassed indeed. He was blushing actually and he did his best to conceal it – without success. _Why would a man like him, so sure of himself, blush like a school kid at his first date when it comes to... sexual matters ? Like a teenager that had never seen a naked woman before ?_ She knew that last question was not true – he had already seen her half naked before. Yet, the thought stuck in her mind.

"Your milk will save many people, Amelia. You have no idea what the Dark Lord orders me to brew. Milk is a powerful substance to thwart poisons. When it comes from a nursing mother, it can be as powerful as... blood in terms of magic. But contrary to blood, it has to be given freely."

"While blood is to be taken in a forceful manner, so I've read," Amelia said softly.

Her green eyes met his gaze. He nodded. "Yes, that's true. That's why your placenta blood would not be as efficient as your milk in this particular instance."

"I understand." Saying so, she put a light hand on his arm. "Master." She smiled at him gently, as if to encourage him to feel more at ease. Then she remembered when he had bitten her on the neck. "Master..." she began, unsure.

"Yes, Amelia ?"

"Regarding blood... why did you bite me ? On my neck ? I know it's in relation with blood magic." She had said it. She only hoped he would not turn nasty with her because of the questions she had dared just ask.

Severus deemed she had the right to know now. He sighed. He felt indebted to her in a sense. She had helped him so much with her milk – and would continue to do so. "Amelia...You're right. This is blood magic. Very ancient, very powerful magic. But I promise you, this is not Dark magic. I would not have used Dark magic on you while you were pregnant." A pause. "Not all blood magic is Dark, while not all Dark magic is related to blood." He sighed. "You must have guessed I'm a very possessive wizard. Biting you is a way to... to ensure that you would not seek another man than me. You're mine."

That was strange. He did not want her to go to another man – she remembered the argument they had had together when he had found her sleeping in the kitchen. Yet, he had never touched her with a sexual purpose. But Amelia was not very willingful to ask him that question. _Better let sleeping dragons lie._

"Master, at Malfoy Manor, when you talked with Mr Malfoy, you showed him the scars you had made on me. He said then that this was a practice between a man and his wife, to be carried out on the wedding night. He even said that he had done that to his own wife. I don't understand, there's consent between a man and his wife. While you explained that blood is to be taken forcefully."

Severus smirked. "I can see that you did not lose your time then. You paid attention, good." He paused. "That's true but I must tell you that Lucius Malfoy did not study the whole matter as thoroughly as I did. He just acted according to traditions. While I went farther."

Amelia was about to tell him that she had eavesdropped on a conversation on the second night she had been at Spinner's End, between her Master and Pettigrew, about the properties of this type of bites. But she refrained from doing so. Better let him take the lead in this matter.

Severus went on with his explanations. "It also works in another manner that very few wizards know. By biting you, I could make sure that should you be in danger, I would... know it, or rather feel it. When I bit you, I ingested a bit of your blood, thus establishing a sort of blood compact between you and me. That's all."

"That's how you felt when you had to stop when you... when you whipped me. Is that... how you felt it, Master ?"

He peered at her. "I can see that nothing goes by you, Amelia."

She smiled at him. "I'm a Ravenclaw, Master."

He smirked again. "Of course, you are." He lowered his eyes. Then he realized what was missing on her person. A particular detail. "Where's your necklace ? The one with the snake pendant ?"

"The snake pendant ?" She bit her lip in a sensual movement that did not leave Severus indifferent. "Oh." She felt she had to give him a sound explanation – the truth. He was a Legilimens, he would get the truth anyway. "I gave it to Eileen."

He frowned and looked angry now. Amelia began to feel fear – she knew how he could be when taken in a fit of violence. "What for ?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"For protection !" she uttered quickly. "Please, Master !" She slid at his feet, kneeling there, her hands clinging to his frock coat hem. "Don't harm me !"

He darted her down a dark look, before grabbing her by the arm. He pushed her body against the wall, roughly. She was still half naked and felt very vulnerable, trapped between the wall and his body. She closed her eyes, surrendering to him totally – which disarmed him in sort of.

"Care to explain ?" he asked harshly.

She opened her eyes but kept them cast down. "The snake pendant had been endowed with protective magic when I received it years ago. That's why I gave it to her. I wanted... I wanted her to have something of me. Something that would protect her. Master, I..." Suddenly, she broke out in tears. Severus sighed. He had no other option than to take her between his arms. He let go and soothed her.

They remained as such for long minutes, time for her sobs to subside. Severus kept her between his arms, stroking her hair, pulling her to him, so that her head could rest on his chest. He was aware of her nakedness but he did not care, even if her naked breasts against his own chest were sweet to feel, despite his several layers of garments. They were alone, nobody to see them and report everything to the Dark Lord.

Except for the portrait of a certain Headmaster that had showed up at that very moment and was witnessing the whole scene, a smile on his lips, a twinkle in his blue eyes, when seeing the pair in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here we are, things are picking up speed between Severus and Amelia. Well, it looks like. Hope Severus is still true to himself in that chapter.<em>**

**_I had read many things about blood magic before, in order to write my previous Severus/OFC fanfic. The use of blood and milk naturally came naturally here in that story. _**

**_We also get to know more about the snake pendant - which I hope may reply some questions asked by some readers in their reviews._**

**_Please leave reviews ! They feed the muses and provide me with great encouragements. Your opinion is important to me._**


	19. Chapter 18 A disturbing letter

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 18 – A disturbing letter**

Severus and Amelia had entered a routine as far as their daily life was concerned. The young witch gave her milk three or four times a day, sometimes more, to Severus' satisfaction. He could produce the antidote against the poison the Dark Lord had asked him to brew. He stored the antidote in his cellar under a stasis charm. He had to think about a way to forward it to the Order of the Phoenix but as long as the poison was not ready, there was no need to do so yet. Of course, Severus did his best to stall the experiments he had to carry out about the poison, hoping to save time, hoping to never have to hand it over to the Dark Lord, hoping it would never be used.

Curiously enough, Lord Voldemort was easy to fool – he trusted his Potions Master a lot. Maybe too much. But Severus did not mind at all. As long as this trust bestowed on him could buy him time. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but he had not a real choice either.

Amelia had fully recovered from childbirth now and even felt better than ever. She was no longer subjected to harsh treatment from her Master – as Wormtail was no more in their midst. She had become closer to Severus in a sense as she shared some of his secrets. On the other side, he knew he could trust her as she would talk to nobody around. They were both private in temper and enjoyed living on their own, him spending his days in his lab, her still busy with the various chores in the house. She was aware that the more she relieved him from material issues at home, the more he would be available for his scientific and magical pursuits.

Severus had also continued to train her in the art of Occlumency. She had showed great dispositions in this regard and he had begun to train her in Legilimency – which was far more difficult to master. Now, she was a good Occlumens. In case the Dark Lord may have a change of heart and wished to assign Severus to another mission and remove Amelia from him, the young woman would be ready to keep her secrets – and his – well guarded.

The first month without her baby flew by quickly. Amelia tried not to think about her child. She was convinced that the decision to give the baby to a decent foster home had been the right decision to make. But sometimes, she kept thinking about little Eileen. Severus had suggested her to create fake memories of a stillbirth, in case the Dark Lord or anybody else may search her mind about the child – for the little girl's safety, as per Severus' initial plan.

Which did not prevent Amelia from imagining what her baby may have become, even if she struggled to banish these thoughts into the far recesses of her mind, like she had been taught by Severus. She had not wished that child but she was way too much maternal not to feel sad sometimes. She found solace in the notion that Eileen was safe now, or at least safer than with her Muggle-born mother in the home of a high-ranking Death-Eater.

Her wandless magic had improved too. She could do simple house spells. She had also noticed that the more she used wandless magic, the more she became proficient at it. That was handy too. Besides, Severus had let her access a few books he had about the matter in his library. Of course, he did not wish her to override the wards that prevented her from going out. He did not want her to leave his house – and him. But he had to reckon that if she could train in that field, it would be for the better. Her safety would benefit from it, one day, one way or the other.

Severus wanted to keep her for him only, for motives that had not only something to do with her safety, but for some other reasons. He knew he was a possessive wizard. He was aware that he enjoyed the power he exerted over her as her Master, the power held by a Master over his submissive. Yet, he did not touch her at all. He discovered that he enjoyed protecting her, above anything else. He enjoyed a lot too the fact she responded to his protection in such a submissive manner. Obviously, she liked being protected by him. She let him do, without rebelling, without even feeling disturbed by his strong protective and possessive streak.

Severus had to admit that her temper fitted his own. Her sweet, quiet and patient nature was a good match for his own cold, acerbic and sometimes rough, demeanour. She seemed to appreciate his dark, sarcastic sense of humour, even if she did not show it. But he could read mirth in her eyes, a tiny smile curled up her mouth, when he made a ferocious comment, most of the time at the expense of the Ministry of Magic or some of his fellow Death-Eaters.

She was also a woman with which he could have a conversation over various topics. Not that she knew a lot, but she was curious, avid to know, and could understand things quickly. He had also questioned her about her trade and her projects – before the war had broken out. She had told him she had entered the field of teaching and child-rearing. He deemed she had chosen a career that suited her natural dispositions. She was so much caring and maternal. She did not behave as a mother hen with him but she was just so caring with him. He imagined she must have been like that with the Ravenheart children. She was so patient too, enduring his foul mood with fortitude and aloofness. She had the knack for simmering him down in a way he had never felt anyone could have been able to. Not even Dumbledore.

They spent their evenings in a companionable silence, together in the sitting-room. He was reading, she was sewing or ironing or reading too. Even if Wormtail was no longer present, even if there was no longer the need to act, Severus had asked her to keep on sitting at his feet whenever possible. Like she had surmised, he enjoyed having her like this, he enjoyed being her Master, he enjoyed the power he could have over her. Besides, she enjoyed submitting to him, being his submissive. She still wore his collar from the Dark revel at Malfoy Manor. He had asked her to keep it and she had made no fuss about it. That sense of belonging... was enthralling to her.

Yet, she did not suspect his real motives to want her close to him because with time, he had discovered he wanted more than being her Master.

He wanted her to be present by his side. To feel her presence, her body, close to him.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the year had been windy and rainy this year. More than usual, according to Severus. Amelia enjoyed the warm bed in their bedroom. She still shared his bed, even if the spare room occupied by Wormtail was now free. Severus had not suggested she took it and the young witch had construed his silence in this regard as a sign he would not agree to let her go and sleep in another room than his own – be it the room beside. She had made a thorough cleaning there and had restored it to its former cleanliness and order.<p>

Now, Amelia was busy in the kitchen, cooking the meal. As usual in such moments, when she was on her own, her spirit wandered. She thought about her parents – she would write to them next week. She thought about her little girl. She thought about... Severus.

The Potions Master was in his potions lab down in the cellar. He could spend days there, on his own. Amelia even thought that were it not for her to knock at his door, he would even forget to have his meals. She would go and see him in about half an hour. Lunch would be ready by then.

How good it could be if things could go on like this, undisturbed. She had not dreamt of becoming a housemaid, and even less for a man such as the Professor, but with him... things were different. She sighed. She knew she could survive the war relatively unscathed if things kept going on like this. With him as her protector. She sighed again.

A screeching sound on the window drew away her from her reverie. She went to the window and noticed an owl perched on the window sill. That was not Severus' owl, a pitch-black owl. This one was of a brownish hue. Moreover, Severus' owl was a ferociously faithful creature, that gave the messages it conveyed only to its master. Nobody else could take them away from it – except Severus himself.

As instructed by her Master, Amelia could not take herself the messages brought by owls, any other owls. Not that Severus received many owls either. When Lord Voldemort needed to talk to his Potions Master, he summoned him through the Dark Mark. Besides, nobody knew she was here – except the Dark Lord, the Malfoys and of course, Severus. Not even her parents – who still believed her to live with the Ravenhearts. They kept replying to her monthly messages, by sending back their short reply with her Master's owl. Replies that Severus read before he gave them to the young witch.

Amelia was intrigued this time. This owl was not the big, dark grey owl the Malfoys possessed and which sometimes brought messages to Severus. She had learned to recognize it. No, this time, this one was different. She sighed. She would go and tell her Master that an owl had arrived for him. As the temperature was cold outside, she opened the window to let the poor creature in.

Amelia went to the lab door and knocked at it. "Master ! Master ! Owl for you, Master !"

A few seconds later, Severus opened the door and without a word, he went to the kitchen, where the bird must have landed somehow. She let him pass by her before following him. He looked cross – she must have disturbed him in an experiment. At the same time, she was just obeying his orders.

Severus got closer to the bird – which he did not recognize either. He tried to take the message from it but the bird did not let him do. Instead, the bird went towards Amelia and even tried to perch itself on her shoulder.

"Looks like it's a message for you, Amelia."

She looked puzzled. "But... but who could write to me ? Nobody knows where I am. My parents don't have an owl, they use yours to reply to me."

"The best way to know who wrote to you is to take the message first. Get it," he said, now in a foul mood to have been disturbed for nothing. Though he had to admit that the young witch had just carried out his orders to the letter – which he could not blame her for.

Amelia took the message, the owl letting her do – which confirmed Severus in his notion that the message was indeed for her first. Once the bird was delivered of its burden, he went to the counter where a few scraps of food were remaining and began eating them in earnest. Amelia let it do – less to clean afterwards.

"Hand that over to me," Severus ordered her.

She gave him the message. He unsealed the envelop – an envelop that bore the Ministry of Magic seal. Now that was intriguing. He did not like it when the Ministry contacted him – except to order potions. But that was long ago. Even if now the Ministry was under the Dark Lord's influence, he did not like it the least bit. In his mind, the Ministry equalled bad news. Why should it be any different now ?

Severus read the message. His usually unfathomable expression paled. He handed the letter back to the young witch. "I think you should read it. It's about... your blood status."

Something in his voice warned Amelia that this was definitively bad news. Plain bad news. She took the letter and read it.

_Dear Ms Davis,_

_Our archives do not record what your origins are and therefore, what your blood status is. As per our new Pure Blood Society Act and Muggle-Born Act, we need to determine your ancestry and verify your blood status. We kindly remind you that we require your case to be examined by us in order to certify what your blood status may be._

_We also remind you that all wizards and witches have to be registered, as per the Blood Status Act. _

_Like our Minister for Magic said, you have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide._

_Therefore, you are summoned to appear in front of our Committee on February 19th, 1998, at 4pm, at the Ministry of Magic, Room 11, Level 10, to decide about your blood status and place in our community. Please feel free to bring any evidence of your magical ancestry in order to rest your case._

_Signed : Dolores Umbridge_

_Under-Secretary for the Ministry of Magic_

_Chair of the Muggle-Born Registration Committee_

Amelia raised her eyes to Severus once she was done reading. Her face reflected the most complete confusion – even if she had perfectly grasped all the implications of the letter.

"What's that... rubbish ?" she managed to utter. "Master ?"

As he was not replying, Amelia insisted, panic in her voice. "I've already heard about this Umbridge lady. She created many problems to Professor Dumbledore a few years ago, at Hogwarts."

"Indeed. This woman is... evil." His voice carried something ominous, which made Amelia consider that this time, she would be in real trouble. Such a remark, coming from a man that was labelled as 'evil' himself by many witches and wizards, spoke volumes.

"What am I going to do ? Master ?" she asked. "What's going to happen to me ?" Her voice was shaking now. "I have no evidence of any magical ancestry. I'm a Muggle-born !"

"You shall go to the Ministry. But you won't be alone in this, Amelia. I'll go with you. I won't let anyone take you away from me." His tone was dripping with possessiveness and determination. "I know Umbridge. I was in Hogwarts then, when she... created all these problems, as you put it."

They locked gazes. Her lips trembled. "Master... What's happening to... the Muggle-borns that have been... registered with that Committee ?"

At this point, Severus did not wish to reply. He did not exactly know what happened indeed to the Muggle-born witches and wizards that had gone through Umbridge's procedures. There were the information provided by the _Daily Prophet_. There were the various rumours he had heard every now and then, during the Death-Eater meetings. Scores of people had disappeared once they had been declared Muggle-born. Yet, he did not wish to tell Amelia the few things he knew. He was so sure he would be able to get her out of trouble – thanks to his rank in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle – that he deemed he would not tell her the bits of information he had.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Amelia."

Of course she did. More or less. She made obvious efforts not to show the panic creeping up in her mind. She closed her eyes slowly, in an attempt to regain control over her emotions. _Well, I suspect what it can be._ But Severus could see she was on the verge of crying. She had already sustained so much. He felt a surge of compassion for her – similar to what he had felt when she had given birth. He took mercy on her.

"Don't worry about that, Amelia. No need to brood over something that shall not happen to you. I'm one of the closest, most faithful servants of the Dark Lord. My rank in his organization, my reputation, will allow me to bargain your... staying with me. Umbridge is a staunch supporter of the Dark Lord's policies regarding pure-blood supremacy. But she's not a Death-Eater. She'll accept my offer to let you alone, as you're already a slave. _My_ slave. Now, don't worry, please."

She nodded. Suddenly, she had an unexpected gesture. She flung herself against Severus. "Please, Master... Take me into your arms..." she said softly, while grabbing his arms, as if he were the only lifeline left to her, amidst the world crumbling around her. He had been quite surprised by her reaction but he complied nonetheless. Like he had done before, after having scolded her about her snake pendant, he put his arms around her shoulders and let her head rest against his chest, during long seconds, in utter silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, this is Umbridge to be involved in that story. I wanted to play with her a bit. What do you think is going to happen next ? What will Amelia and Severus do then ?<em>**

**_The next chapter will tell you more about what is hinted at in the letter Amelia received. So stay tuned !_**

**_And please leave reviews - they feed the muses and encourage me._**


	20. Chapter 19 The Ministry of Magic

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 19 – The Ministry of Magic**

The infamous date arrived quickly. Far more quickly than Amelia would have wished. Yet, she was ready to face the Committee. She chose to dress in a particular classical way, like a pure-blood witch would have. That was easy : Eileen Prince Snape had been a pure-blood witch herself and had left simple yet classy garments. The young witch chose a long, black skirt with a dark green satin shirt. Amelia had learned that like her son, Mrs Snape had been sorted into Slytherin in her days at Hogwarts. Severus had approved the young woman's choice of dress. He knew the importance of making a good impression first.

Once ready, they left the house, Severus dressed as usual, with his black trousers and frock coat and his black school robes over, Amelia wrapped in her cloak. He was aware he was impressive dressed as such. He also wanted Umbridge to remember him as a former colleague, should it be necessary to resort to this particular memory.

He checked the wards were in place on his house and they went to the shed in the backyard where they could Apparate without attracting any attention from the neighbourhood. The clouds were low and grey. Once inside, he took her in his arms and they Disapparated to London, to the Ministry of Magic.

They arrived there a few seconds later, landing nearby an abandoned phone booth. This had been an entrance once used by the public that wished to enter the Ministry premises without resorting to the Floo network. Now the security measures had been tightened, this entrance was reserved to the people that offered all guaranties of security and faithfulness – namely top Ministry employees and Death-Eaters. Severus was one of them. Anyone else had to use the infamous toilets.

Severus dragged Amelia by the arm towards the booth. They entered there, glad to find some shelter from the awful weather that presently soaked London. But before dialling the number to enter the Ministry, Severus took Amelia's face between his powerful hands.

"Listen to me, Amelia. You are about to enter a place swarming with people that do not like Muggle-borns – and others that are afraid of Muggle-born haters. Keep your mind Occluded all the time. Remember, you have no wand, you cannot defend yourself that way. You're vulnerable. Occlumency is the only defence available to you." He sighed. "As much as I don't like it, I have to do this." Saying so, he drew his wand out and cast a charm on her collar. A thin chain, similar to the one he had used on her at Malfoy Manor, materialized, one end in his hand. "You're my slave. Also..." He paused, emotion shining forth briefly in his dark eyes. "I will have to treat you the same way I did before... when Wormtail was still living in my house. I'll call you 'Mudblood', for example."

She nodded. "I understand, Master." She knew this was part of the act he had to show.

"Good. Let's go now and from now on, don't believe a single word of what I'm going to say about you."

That sounded strange for Amelia. Was it some kind of anticipated apology ? No way to tell. "I trust you, Master." She lowered her head in her most submissive fashion, showing him they could go ahead. Severus watched her carefully for a few seconds before dialling the number to enter the Ministry. _6-2-4-4-2_. The security measures had changed but not the number, which made him smirk in contempt in front of the Ministry's obvious lack of prudence, in a sense. The number would have been the first thing he would have modified. The cabin inside the booth moved like a lift and they went down, into the premises.

They arrived in a place where other lifts and grates were located, the cabin lowering itself down in full middle of a large corridor leading to the Atrium. Amelia had already been to the Ministry of Magic in the past. Now the place was very different from her memories. The once Fountain of Magical Brotherhood had been replaced by some kind of massive, ugly piece of work, that looked pretty much like the sculptures made in some dictatorial states in the Muggle world, that Amelia remembered to have seen in books. Like in the USSR or the Third Reich, decades ago, for example. It told a lot about what the Ministry of Magic had turned into, in her opinion. She wondered if the people here had noticed the similarities. Not likely, as they despised everything that was not their world. Well, her world too. _Guess there are some universal constants._

Severus and Amelia had to register at the entrance desk and they went by the horrible monument. As they got closer, the young witch could see that the imposing thing sported the words "Magic is Might" carved into the stone. Yes, of course, that was obvious. But what horrified her truly was the base of the huge pillar. A pillar that seemed to crush people. She construed quickly and accurately that the people thus crushed, were in fact Muggles and Muggle-borns. People like her.

She had stopped in front of the monument, half fascinated, half disgusted. Severus had stopped too. Long time he had not come back here and had also found the place changed. Not for the better though. His own thoughts were not far from Amelia's actually. He tugged on the chain. "Let's go and register as visitors. No need to stay here any longer, don't you think ?" he murmured into her ear.

Amelia turned her face to him. "Power without control is nothing," she commented softly. He could see she had been shocked somehow by the monument. She was right. He had always believed firmly in the virtues of control. Self-control first. That was like a second nature to him.

They went to the register desk. Doing so, they passed by a table where stacks of paper were stored. She glanced at the papers. Posters, in fact. Posters that showed the mugshot of one Harry Potter, with the words 'Undesirable No. 1' written on them.

She crossed her Master's gaze briefly, before casting hers down again. Now he had this unfathomable, cold expression his face usually sported. They went to a desk above which hanged a huge board with the words 'VISITORS PLEASE REGISTER HERE'.

"This way, Mudblood," Severus said to Amelia, while tugging harshly on the chain. Amelia complied as best as she could and followed him. She knew he had to act as if he were the nasty Death-Eater he was supposed to be.

They reached the desk. There, the Ministry employee asked Severus to fill up a request in order to get a visitor's badge. The Potions Master looked at the wizard with a cold look before uncuffing and unrolling his left sleeves. He showed him his Dark Mark, under the scared look of the poor man. "You shall give me a badge quickly. No further question asked," Severus growled with an intimidating tone.

"Yes, yes... sir... Of course, sir."

"I guess you know my name too."

"Yes, Professor Snape, sure thing, sir." His voice was trembling. Amelia was watching her Master. She could not help thinking he seemed to relish in the power he could have over people and the fear he could inspire in them. His dominating nature was in full swing.

"And what about the lady here ? Is she with you ?"

"Yes, she is. She's my slave, my Mudblood slave. We have a court hearing with Dolores Umbridge. About her blood status, if you see what I mean."

Of course, the wizard knew. He nodded. "May I have her name, please ? Whatever her status, she's a visitor and needs to have a badge too."

"Amelia Davis. Here's the letter Ms Umbridge sent to her."

The wizard took the letter, checked it quickly and gave it back to him. Then he gave Severus two badges – no further question asked. He had a poor look for the young woman that accompanied the impressive Dark wizard standing at his desk. His eyes shone forth with compassion for her. Being the slave of a Death-Eater, what a fate. She looked young and lovely, and scared too. No wonder. He did not dare imagine the horrors she may have to endure with a Dark wizard such as Severus Snape, a high-ranking Death-Eater, the murderer of the great Albus Dumbledore, as her Master. He tried to catch her gaze but she kept her eyes lowered down in a perfect submissive stance. He also had noticed the chain hanging from her collar and tying her to the Dark wizard.

Severus pinned his badge on his frock coat before doing the same for Amelia on her cloak. Without a look or a word, he left the desk, dragging Amelia with him towards the service lifts.

They entered a lift, already occupied by other people. Amelia could feel their gazes on her, especially on the chain that went from her collar to her Master's hand. Now she felt really ill-at-ease. Because she was realizing what her condition was now. She had the feeling the chain alone was enough to scream out her blood status. Severus ignored the looks with his usual arrogant disdain. He was aware of what people may say about him. He could feel their fear to be in presence of a Death-Eater like him, a dangerous Dark wizard, a notorious murderer, the murderer of the great Albus Dumbledore.

The lift voice-over informed the passengers of their floors and destinations. Amelia was relieved when they got off the lift. Severus, still tugging her by the chain, led her through a stairwell. The court rooms were located on the 10th floor, but no lift went there. They had to take the stairs to access Level 10. They reached the corridor leading to the court rooms at last. The young witch noticed that the floor and the walls were all clad with black tiles, which gave the place a more than cold and sinister look.

The atmosphere had something icy that unsettled the both of them. Severus had an idea of what could be found behind the door and he did not like it the least bit. Nevertheless, he kept on walking till they arrived in front of the entrance to the court room.

He could feel them. _Dementors._

He checked they were alone in the corridor. He seized Amelia's arm to get her as close as possible to him. "Amelia," he whispered into her ear, "listen to me carefully. I suspect there are Dementors in the court room. Occlude your mind and stay calm. I'm with you. Everything will be alright and we should go out of here unscathed."

She turned her face to him when she heard the word 'Dementors'. Her face, a few inches from his only, reflected sheer panic. "Yes, Master," she managed to utter, doing her best to mask her fear. From their close physical contact, he could feel her trembling like a flower in the wind.

Amelia tried to remain calm and keep panic at bay. She remembered the night she had been captured, the evening at Malfoy Manor – and how she had managed to go through all this without breaking down. She had. She would again. Especially with Severus at her side. She would not break down. Now was not the time. She would remain strong, like he was himself, ever in control.

The door to the court room was not guarded. _No wonder, if there are Dementors around_, Severus thought. The Potions Master just pushed it and entered the place with Amelia in tow.

To their surprise, the court room was already filled with about twenty people. Witches and wizards, that looked serious, even worried, were sitting on the benches opposite the Chairman's seat and desk. Severus checked his pocket watch. They were a bit in advance. They must have been all summoned to appear at the same time. The cases would be examined from that moment on. They would just have to wait for Amelia's name to be called.

Severus dragged Amelia towards a bench, away from the other people. He wanted to be alone with her, in case he may have to tell her something. He also wanted to keep an eye on the witches and wizards there, in case he would recognize someone – friend or foe. Not that Severus had many friends likely to be summoned in front of the Muggle-Born Registration Committee. Moreover, he had bad memories of the Ministry of Magic, from his younger days – he considered the place as a general foe in itself.

They sat and Amelia enjoyed the moment to Occlude her mind more tightly. Severus could feel the Dementors' presence close. His sharp gaze scanned the room, then his eyes looked up at the ceiling. That way, he noticed two interesting details.

First, the Dementors were standing close to the ceiling, floating quietly there but still distilling their dose of desperation and coldness. The Potions Master clutched his wand firmly in his hand. _They must have received orders to remain away from the audience. For the time being._

Second, when he looked at the other people sitting in the court room, he noticed a redhead. A man he had known quite well. Arthur Weasley. Severus wondered what he was doing here – after all, Arthur was a pure-blood. Then he saw him talking to a wizard that looked particularly distressed. Arthur being Arthur, he was surely here to support a friend or colleague of his. He had not noticed Severus though, busy as he was talking with the upset wizard.

But somebody else had. "Hey, Snape !" said a short, stocky man with greyish blond hair held in a plait. The man came towards Severus and Amelia.

The Potions Master turned his face towards the man that was coming to them. "Good afternoon, Yaxley," he replied coldly.

"What are you doing here ?" the other Death-Eater asked with his hoarse, deep voice.

"My Mudblood slave has been summoned to this court."

Yaxley's cold eyes glanced at Amelia. "I remember indeed. That's the Mudblood the Dark Lord gave you last year."

"Yes, she is." His reply was clipped.

"Wasn't she supposed to be pregnant ?"

"She was. The baby's dead," Severus lied. "A stillbirth. And what about yourself, what are you doing here ?" he asked to shift the topic of the conversation away from Amelia.

"Snape, all the Ministry departments have an official to represent the Dark Lord, in order to ensure his policies are carried out. You know that already. I'm the one in charge of making sure this Committee does enforce the new laws about Mudbloods and blood status."

_As if Umbridge needed supervision to do so !_ Severus thought bitterly. _She's mental enough not to need anyone of us in this regard._ He suspected his fellow Death-Eater to have secured a sinecure position within the Ministry. He could not help thinking that maybe... maybe Yaxley was having an affair with Umbridge. He shook off that silly idea of his. In other circumstances, he would have smirked at it.

There were some noise in the room. "Got to leave, Snape. The boss is here. Oh, in case you don't want your Mudblood whore any more... think about me. She'd be a nice asset in my own bed," he ended with a frank leer for her. "I'm sure I can still teach her a thing or two about how to please a man. Mudbloods are great fucks, don't you think ?"

Severus replied by a despising silence to the lewd comment made by his fellow Death-Eater. Yaxley left to sit on a bench nearby the Chairman's seat. "The Court is in session !" someone said aloud in the background. Everybody stood up, in a respectful greeting gesture for the judge to enter. Or rather the Chairwoman of the Muggle-Born Registration Committee. Severus did like the others, promptly imitated by Amelia.

The young witch raised her eyes towards the woman that had summoned her. As usual, Dolores Umbridge was dressed in pink. She drew her wand out and cast a Patronus Charm. A graceful cat formed and sat on her desk.

"Mafalda, give me the list of the people we summoned for this late afternoon session, will you ?" Umbridge asked a younger lady at her left.

Amelia was afraid but she decided to watch everything and everyone carefully, recording in her Ravenclaw memory all the details that may be useful later. When, she had no idea. But at least, that would keep her mind busy and on the right track, preventing it from going into a skid and giving way to panic to overwhelm her in a moment she may need all her mental resources.

That Mafalda Hopkirk – Severus had whispered the name into Amelia's ear – seemed to be a mousy creature. She also looked particularly insecure. Amelia could feel she was not very happy to be here. But there was more than that too. Something she could not define. The woman looked not only stressed but she seemed to hide something. What, she had no idea. Just a strong gut feeling.

Umbridge scanned the room with her toady eyes. Of course, she recognized Severus – one of her former colleagues at Hogwarts. He had a young witch by his side. She did not know the witch's name but she could get an idea. She took the parchment and went through the dozen names listed. Each name had an address – except one. Umbridge knew about Professor Snape's home address. She had had access to the teachers' personal records when she had been the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Headmistress back then. She could not find any 'Spinner's End' in the corresponding column. She was ready to bet that the young woman sitting beside the Potions Master was the same that the one listed without any address.

Umbridge called a name. A man stood up and was ordered to sit on the central chair – the chair for the accused. His case was quickly instructed as he could produce proofs of his magical ancestry. He was a half-blood. Severus could not help thinking that he could be sitting on that chair too, had it not been for his membership as a Death-Eater. Even if he had nothing to fear – he could prove his magical ancestry – he did not want to disclose details of his personal life in front of a court. And even less in front of a court led by Dolores Umbridge.

Amelia heard someone whimper in the audience. She turned her head and glanced at the person that had made the sound. A witch, most likely in her thirties, still good-looking despite the angst that was written all over her face. She was alone and obviously desperate about it, according to the regular frantic glances she gave towards the entrance door. Amelia felt compassion for the witch. Despite her own situation, Amelia felt reassured to have Severus at her side. Despite what he was, he had never failed her when she had needed him most. While this woman... alone, without any support, she would be an easy prey for the Committee in her present state of mind. Amelia managed to catch the woman's gaze and smiled faintly at her, in an expression of compassion for her. The witch's chin trembled but her lips formed a weak smile in reply.

Two other wizards and a witch were summoned. The three of them could not give proof of their magical ancestry and were registered as Muggle-borns – which they did not deny either. They were quickly ushered out by wizards that seemed to be part of the Ministry militia.

"Davis, Amelia Jessica," Umbridge called eventually.

Amelia glanced at Severus that stood up. She got up too and they both left their bench. Murmurs could be heard in the audience when people noticed the chain and the man holding the chain. Severus Snape, the Death-Eater that had killed Albus Dumbledore, the late Hogwarts Headmaster, the year before. He was walking free, while the woman was held in chains in a most degrading fashion. An innocent woman, whose only crime was to have the wrong blood status.

_I can't believe it_, Arthur Weasley thought. _Severus has definitively fallen back into his old, evil ways. How could Albus have trusted him the way he had ? _He sighed. Well, the old wizard had paid dearly his trust...

Severus gestured Amelia to sit in the accused chair. He remained standing by her side, even putting a possessive hand on her right shoulder. He wanted to show everyone present she was _his_. His property. Yet, Amelia relaxed under his touch. She could feel his powerful presence at her side and that was enough to bring back a bit of serenity into her mind.

Which was much needed. From where she was now, Amelia could feel the icy atmosphere generated by the Dementors floating above, nearby the high ceiling. She had already heard about these creatures but had never been in contact with them. She struggled to remain in control of her emotions. She guessed that the Dementors were here not only to keep the place, but also to set up a stressful atmosphere for the summoned people. Umbridge was spared thanks to her Patronus cat.

Umbridge had noticed Severus' gesture. "Pray tell, Snape, what are you doing here ?"

Severus peered at Umbridge and with his best impersonation as the nasty Death-Eater, he replied : "I'm just coming with MY slave. The Mudblood had been captured last year during a raid and I was given her as a reward. By the Dark Lord himself."

Comments could be heard in the audience, which were promptly silenced by the gavel Umbridge knocked on her desk to require everyone to keep quiet.

"You may register her as a Mudblood," Severus went on. "Have got no qualms about that. After all, that's what she is. But she's MY property too and I do intend to keep it like this. She's MINE and shall remain so." His growling tone had a detached, dangerous quality that informed everyone present that the Dark wizard was not only a possessive man but also a powerful wizard pretty much keen on using his powers to serve his own purposes.

Severus glanced at Yaxley, who had just leered with a snort. Umbridge turned her attention back to the young woman sitting in the accused chair.

"Amelia Jessica Davis, please could you explain the Committee why you have not given your wand to the Committee for examination upon your arrival at the Ministry ?" Umbridge asked.

Amelia glanced at Severus. "Answer her question, Mudblood," he said with an imperious tone.

"My wand has been taken the night I had been captured during a Death-Eater raid." She was surprised by the sound of her own voice, rising up firm and clear, despite the circumstances.

"The raid Professor Snape has just talked about ?" Umbridge asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she replied softly while lowering her eyes.

"Had it been given back to the witch or the wizard you had taken it from ?"

"I took no wand from nobody !" Amelia exclaimed.

"Answer my question, Miss Davis !" Umbridge spoke louder this time, her voice pitch higher, betraying her intolerance to resistance from the people she interrogated.

The pressure on Amelia's shoulder grew firmer. She took it as a cue to calm down. "It had been destroyed back then."

"What ? How had it been destroyed ?"

"You-Know-Who himself snapped it into two, the very night I had been captured and brought in front of him." Her voice had become shaky.

This time, the audience let out louder comments about the event related by the young woman. She had faced You-Know-Who himself ! And had survived despite her blood status ! What a feat !

"And before that, how did you get that wand ? Whom did you steal it from ?"

Amelia's lips trembled. "I did not steal it. I got it at Ollivander's, a few days before I entered Hogwarts. It had chosen me !"

A small exclamation could be heard in the background. "Reg !" Without turning herself, Amelia was sure the name had been uttered by the lonely woman waiting in the audience. She glanced towards the door and got a glimpse of a man, in his forties, that had entered the court room. She felt relieved by the notion the woman would not be alone during her own hearing.

She also glimpsed another man had entered the premises. He was wearing some kind of black leather trench coat, and he had a serious, almost nasty look on his face. But there again, like for Mafalda Hopkirk, Amelia did not have the feeling the man was as bad inside as his looks may let show. She could not have told why – just a strong hunch.

"You're lying, Miss Davis. Wands choose only witches and you... you are not a witch," Umbridge said in a very cold, detached tone, where all her contempt could be heard.

Amelia knew her cause was lost. She would never convince that woman. Her fate was sealed – like it had been when she had been brought in front of You-Know-Who. When she had been given to the Professor as his personal slave. She sighed deeply. She glanced at her Master, still standing beside her. "Master, what's going to happen to me ?" she asked in a whispering, pleading, shaking voice, almost a murmur.

Severus pressed her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. He could feel she was on the verge of panicking and now was not the moment to break down. Not in front of someone like Umbridge.

In the meantime, the man in the trench coat had come to stand on her left side, a few feet away only from Amelia. She glanced at him briefly before turning her attention again towards Severus.

Umbridge had noticed also the move made by the man. There was a moment of silence. Then, he stepped forward, coming closer to the high desk where Umbridge was sitting. Amelia noticed the fierce, angry, determined look on his face.

Severus also had noticed something was up. There was something familiar in that man's attitude he could not name. He did not know a lot of people at the Ministry. He was not too fond of the place either. After all, he was still considered as Dumbledore's murderer. Moreover, in his younger days, he had been detained here on account of his Death-Eater activities and he had kept very bad memories of the event. Since then, he had done everything in his power to avoid coming to the Ministry. Except for today. He realized he had made an exception for Amelia.

But this man... Severus had the weird feeling he had already met him in the past, though he was certain he had never seen his face before. Why was he feeling like this in front of this individual ?

He had his wand out, just in case he needed to defend Amelia and himself.

At the same time, the man in the trench coat let his own wand slid down from his right sleeve, which prompted a question from Umbridge, who had noticed his gesture. "What on earth are you doing, Albert ?"

The man's face became harder with resent. "You're lying, Dolores... and one mustn't tell lies !" he growled in a voice that rang a bell in Severus' memory. The weird impression he had about the man grew stronger.

One could have heard a pin drop in the court room. Amelia and Severus noticed the change of expression on Umbridge's face. As if she had recognized the man. Or his words. That moment of surprise was enough for the man in the trench coat to act.

"_STUPEFY_ !" he shouted, raising his wand towards Umbridge who was left no time to react.

Then several things happened very fast at the same time.

As soon as Umbridge had been stunned, Mafalda Hopkirk – but was it really her ? – went to her and grabbed a necklace the pink-clad witch wore around her neck.

From behind the accused chair, someone cast a spell at Yaxley that stunned him temporarily. The Death-Eater fell from his chair.

Mafalda Hopkirk threw something at the man in the trench coat, that Umbridge had called 'Albert'. The man caught it but Amelia could not see what it was, as the action had been really fast, no more than three or four seconds.

From the ceiling, the Dementors sensed something had gone wrong inside the court room. Severus did not need to raise his eyes to see that the Dementors would not be long before attacking everyone here. He Vanished the chain that tied Amelia to him, grabbed her arm to get her out of her seat and crushed her frame against his own body in a protective stance. Wand out, he cast a spell, non-verbally as usual, but in a large circular movement of his right arm, above his head.

A powerful, bright, blueish light overwhelmed the whole room, soon to form the graceful shape of a silver doe he set in mid-air, between the audience, the staff, Amelia and himself on one side, and the Dementors on the other. The silver doe leapt around, still in mid-air, gracefully. The Dementors remained away from the people.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the audience was being corralled by Arthur Weasley towards the exit. Four individuals left the place hastily. The man in the trench coat, Mafalda Hopkirk and another man, in his forties, along with the lonely woman Amelia had spotted on the bench on their arrival. They ran outside the court room, passing by Severus, without a word nor even a look for him.

The man called 'Albert', in the trench coat, had his facial looks changing quickly. _Polyjuice Potion !_ Severus suspected at once. Then he understood why he had felt so strange in front of that man, why there was something so familiar about him. He knew that scheme and he could not believe it that _they_ had dared pull up such a stint, at the very heart of the Ministry of Magic. _Potter ! Damn stupid Gryffindors..._ This was sheer madness from _them_. And sheer dumb luck – as Minerva McGonagall would say – if _they_ managed to get out of the place.

They had already made it outside the room when Severus noticed that Yaxley had recovered from the stunning spell he had received. The blond Death-Eater looked more than angry. He was literally furious. He got his wand out and proceeded to follow the small party led by Harry Potter. His face reflected the intense frustration he felt. When he passed by Severus, he darted him a dirty look that spoke volumes. Severus' left arm pressed Amelia even more against him, as if he feared someone would take her from him.

On the other side, Arthur Weasley had not remained idle. He had gathered everyone and taken the lead to usher them outside. He had no idea what had really happened but he had clearly seen that the ongoing riff-raff was the only chance for those present to escape Umbridge and the Registration Committee.

"Folks, take your loved ones with you, okay ? Go ! Leave the country ! At once ! The war will end one day and you'll be able to come back then. But not before ! Now leave !"

He glanced at the silver doe still standing in the middle of the court room. He had no idea how much it would last – though he knew Severus Snape was a powerful wizard that could support a long magical effort if required.

"Arthur ! Get these people out !" Severus shouted. "Now !"

The redhead nodded. He pressed everyone out. He wanted them safe too. Once the people were out, he stood by Severus. "You too, Severus. You've done enough."

"Go on !" the Potions Master barked.

Arthur did not need to be told twice. He exited the court room after everyone else from the audience and the staff, promptly followed by Severus that had grabbed Amelia's hand to get her out. They ran like hell in the corridor leading to the stairwell. He knew that his Patronus doe would last less than a minute if not sustained by his concentration, which should be enough for them to get to the service lifts one level above. Past this time, the Dementors would be after their hides – or rather, their souls.

They caught up with Arthur Weasley in the stairs. At one moment, Amelia tripped but Severus was there to grab her arm and help her stand up. The three of them had arrived to Level 9 to catch a lift. In the distance, they could hear the Dementors' harsh breathing.

No lift was available. Arthur punched a button to call one. His usual good mood and benevolent expression had been replaced by a fully focused look, determination shining in his eyes. Severus remembered that the man was a Gryffindor.

"When a lift arrives, get inside, you hear me, Severus ?" Arthur said quickly.

"No, you come with us," the Potions Master replied coolly. "No way I'm going to leave you here with these..."

He did not have the time to say more. The foul creatures were gliding towards them menacingly. Severus grabbed Amelia against him in a protective gesture. She was utterly scared but she managed to remain in control of herself. Arthur punched the lift call button frantically again, a desperate look in his eyes.

Both men glanced at each other. At the same time, they raised their wands and cast their Patronus Charms. A weasel came out of Arthur's wand while once again, the elegant doe emerged from Severus' Ebony wand.

The Dementors could not reach them. But the two wizards were well aware that they could not hold them back forever. What if someone upstairs had blocked the lifts to prevent them from leaving the place ? Amelia gathered enough sense to punch the call button – which was within her reach – again and again. _Please ! Someone upstairs, send us back the lift ! Please !_

She was not afraid as long as she was in Severus' arms. But she too was well aware both men would not be able to keep their Patronus efficient for a long time. As for herself, she had no wand, and she did not know how to conjure up a Patronus anyway. She had already heard about the charm but had never even tried it.

She went on punching the lift button. Suddenly, she heard the mechanical sounds from the machinery that propelled the lifts. "A lift's coming down !" she said loud enough for both men to hear her.

Severus glanced at her. "Amelia, you and Arthur, you get inside !"

"Not without you, Master !" she said firmly. This time, she was grabbing his arm.

When the lift arrived, Amelia opened the grid and pulled Severus inside, who in turn caught Arthur's arm to drag him in. The redhead slammed close the grid behind him before pressing the button that would propel the lift upstairs. The Dementors did not even have the time to react, still kept at bay by the two Patronuses.

The cabin left the place. The cold pressure set by the Dementors disappeared. They let out a breath of relief.

"So, the silver doe... it was you, wasn't it ?" Arthur said after long seconds. "The silver doe nearby our home, early this year, in January ? It was you !"

Severus remained silent, as if he had not understood at all what Arthur Weasley was talking about. He did not want to give the impression to Amelia that he knew something about it. She was not stupid, she would add two and two together. He had regained his usual cold, unfathomable composure. Amelia's eyes went from one man to the other, trying to gather what was going on. _Early this year ? In January ?_

Arthur Weasley knew Severus would not reply. He tried another tactic. "Nice Patronus you have, by the way. Didn't know you could produce one."

Severus darted him a dark look. "People are not always what they seem to be, Arthur." Now he was praying for the lift to arrive at destination quickly. He did not like the questions the Weasley patriarch was asking him. He turned his attention towards the young witch. "Are you fine, Amelia ?" He had let slip out her first name, oblivious he had to play it the evil Death-Eater and call her a 'Mudblood' – even in front of an ally.

"Yes... yes, Master, thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Severus. For what you did to save these people, in the court room. Without your quick intervention, they would have died. Not so many wizards know how to protect themselves against Dementors."

Severus had to admit Arthur was right. Dumbledore had taught to cast a Patronus Charm to those members of the Order of the Phoenix that did not know how to. Severus had learned it with Lily while still at Hogwarts, mastering the spell with her at the tender age of 14.

"However, I can't help find it strange that a Death-Eater could produce a Patronus. Dumbledore had told me that this was impossible."

"Maybe Dumbledore was wrong then."

"I don't think so. I believe that you're not..."

Arthur did not have the time to finish his sentence. The lift had reached the Atrium level. Severus was relieved that they had arrived. Without a word, a scowl on his face, Severus dragged Amelia out, back into full Death-Eater mode again. Yet, Arthur got out of the lift and called him.

"Severus !"

The Potions Master turned his head to watch the redhead.

"Now I do believe that you're not what you pretend to be," Arthur said softly, so as not to be heard. A warm light of certitude shone forth in his eyes.

Severus remained unreadable. He felt Amelia's stare on him. "Is that an imagination of yours, Arthur ? Or rather... a threat ?" he said in a detached, cold tone.

Arthur Weasley had a frank look for him. "No. It's a fact. I saw it. Today and earlier this year. No matter what you may say, Severus, it's a fact. Dumbledore was right : Death-Eaters cannot produce a Patronus Charm. You know it and I know it too."

Severus glanced at him a last time then he turned on his heels, dragging Amelia with him inside the Atrium.

_Damn Slytherin stubbornness and arrogance !_ Arthur could not help thinking. He sighed deeply and for the first time since he had gone out of the court room, he noticed that his face was drenched with sweat. He wiped his forehead and smiled.

_No. Maybe Severus had not totally fallen back into his old, evil ways after all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've found something about various animals related with magical creatures, such as hooded crows, stoats, hares and <span>weasels<span> - all animals associated in Ireland with witchcraft. I wanted to share with you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here we are folks ! I've promised you a chapter packed with action, here it is !<strong>_

_**Sorry about my posting late tonight, but we're having a big tempest, which compelled the local authorities to close 2 major thoroughfares in my area. Consequences : total traffic jam, no vehicle could move and I had to go back home by foot, after taking 3 buses... and under the rain, of course. I had left my office at 17h30 and I managed to be home at 20h40. Nice record !**_

_**Sometimes, I'd really love to be a witch just to have the possibility to use Apparition/Disapparition... LOL  
><strong>_

_**But I'm alive and well (LOL), the publishing schedule is respected and I hope you'll like this chapter. Now what do you think is going to happen ? Let me know in reviews.**_


	21. Chapter 20 The hideaway

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 20 – The hideaway**

Severus and Amelia had managed to get out of the Ministry through the grates. But instead of going back to the infamous toilet portals, he had focused on a dark dead end alley in London that he used sometimes as an Apparition point to get into the Muggle capital city. Dusk was there, casting its shadows over the city. They walked for a few minutes, time for them to get away from their last Apparition point. Severus noticed the dark and quiet entrance of a building. He dragged Amelia there by her hand and he Disapparated them both.

They landed in a forest. There again, same thing, they walked for a few minutes before Disapparating. This time, it was easier as the forest was devoid of any human presence at this time of the day. Amelia could not make heads or tails of her Master's behaviour but she guessed he must have had good reasons to act as such. Therefore, she did not complain. Most likely, he wanted to cover their tracks by throwing possible pursuers into confusion. Especially after their stint at the Ministry of Magic.

Officially, Amelia had become a fugitive witch. She did not dare imagine what would happen to her if she were caught. Maybe this time, Severus' position within the Death-Eaters would not be enough to protect her. Hence his precautions to hide their magical tracks.

They Apparated again, this time in the middle of a meadow. Severus dragged her towards a tract of forest that bordered the place. There again, he took her against him in a forceful embrace and Disapparated the both of them.

They Apparated once more, nearby a river. Amelia hoped it would be for the last time, she had begun to feel a bit nauseous. Severus must have felt she was not so steady as he took her between his arms firmly.

"How do you feel ?" he asked.

"My head's spinning, Master... but that's okay. I'll be fine." She wanted to show him she could be brave but she had to reckon that the series of Apparitions/Disapparitions at such a rapid pace may not be the only reasons for her feeling not so well. All the emotions of the afternoon, the pressure from Umbridge's interrogation, their incredible escape from the Dementors, from the Ministry premises, all this may have contributed to her present state of mind and condition.

Severus could see that. He still had her hand in his. He realized that he had not released her hand at all since their leaving the Ministry. "We're not very far from our destination. A few minutes' walk only. We won't need to Disapparate any more."

She nodded and let him lead her to a path that connected to a deserted country road. Now the sun had set and a few stars had begun to dot the sky. They walked hand in hand. From a distance, they looked like a couple.

"Are you cold ?" Severus asked softly.

"No, not really, Master. Walking will warm me up anyway."

He could not help thinking that she had behaved beautifully. Despite the pressure and the fear, she had managed to retain her self-control and had obeyed him without further ado. Somehow, he felt proud of her. He took her hand he was still holding and put it in his elbow crook. "You can lean on me, Amelia."

"Thank you, Master." She could feel he was a bit worried about her. "I can assure you I'm fine, Master. Just a bit dizzy but you know, I've always felt like this after a few rounds at the fun fair, even when I was a child."

"But you learned how to fly a broom in your Hogwarts days, didn't you ?"

"Yes, like any other student. But I must say that I didn't taste the thing much. I was pretty bad at it actually. I think I have vertigo or whatever. I don't feel comfortable with the void under me."

Severus smiled inwardly. He was a fair flyer in his own right, above all _without_ a broom. The Dark Lord had taught him how to fly, this infamous flight accompanied by a black smoke trail, typical of Death-Eaters. But now would not be the moment to show her that. Despite her assertions, she looked shaken. No need to spook her more than she was already. Besides, it would not be very discreet, even in the dark.

They walked for a few minutes more, in complete yet serene silence. Their very first moment of quietness. Severus still had his wand in hand, just in case. But he doubted the Ministry had tracked them back up to here. He knew how to give them the slip – as well as to his fellow Death-Eaters. He was slippery, evading them like sand or water between fingers. Or like a snake – which was rather fitting for a Slytherin wizard like him. Evading everybody's perception. Well, almost everybody. He had let Dumbledore see through him.

They left the small road to take a dirt track through a bit of forest. In the distance, they could hear an owl hooting. Amelia got closer to Severus. He felt her anxiety somehow but ignored it. She had nothing to fear when she was with him. "We'll arrive soon," were the only words he let out in a soothing tone to relieve her from her apprehensions.

She must have perceived it too. "I trust you, Master."

Severus had to reckon he liked these few words of hers. He said nothing. He just enjoyed her trust. There were not so many people who trusted or had trusted him. Dumbledore had been one and Merlin knew that the younger wizard had honoured that trust to the very end ! The Dark Lord was another one to trust him – well, all things being equal with him. Voldemort trusted no one, he was a lone player. But all in all, Severus could say that his Master trusted him, considering that all the tasks he had given him to do, had been carried out perfectly. He also had the trust of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy – which was something important and most of all, useful.

And now, he had Amelia's trust. There was no advantage to gain from that particular trust but the feeling was sweet in a sense, as she trusted him with a kind of innocence. Not innocence. She was not innocent. No, it was rather a kind of purity in her feeling. Sincerity. When she uttered these words, she was sincere. That was all that counted for Severus for the time being. All he needed to hear. The sound of her abandonment, her surrender, to him and his powerfulness.

They arrived in front of imposing iron-wrought gates. Severus swished his wand towards the gates that seemed to disintegrate in front of them to let them in. He dragged Amelia gently and they crossed the gates to enter a property. Amelia remembered the gates at Malfoy Manor and hoped this was not the home of another Death-Eater friend of her Master. She was anxious but refrained from asking him as he was now muttering complex incantations. The gates reappeared in a metallic sound. Amelia could not but feel impressed by the bit of magic displayed there.

Severus took her hand in his again and led her to a building she had not seen in the dusk. An imposing mansion, almost as big as Malfoy Manor, was standing there. Now, Amelia felt really impressed. What was that place ? She did not dare voice her question though. Her Master would surely explain to her later.

They walked along an alley invaded by weeds. Severus cast _Lumos_ so that they could have a bit of light. As they went closer to the building, it appeared to Amelia that the place looked a bit shabby. An impression of neglect pervaded the place. Surely the mansion must have known better days. Well, the nightfall did not help either. However, Amelia thought that her present impression would be confirmed in broad daylight.

They arrived in front of a stairwell that most likely led to the entrance. Amelia had to admit she was amazed. Who could live there ? Whom did the house belong to ? She remained silent, aware her questions would get their answers in due time. Living with Severus Snape had taught her that.

The house seemed to be in the same proportions as the Ravenhearts'. She cringed at the thought of her former employers. They used to live in a similar place but they had been killed, their children separated and their home burnt down to the ground. Amelia had to make a real effort to chase these grim memories from her mind – fully aware though that this fateful night would never leave her. She hoped the Ravenheart kids were still alive and well treated by their new parents. She sighed discreetly.

Severus opened the main door with a complex spell. No doubt that he had put wards on this house, like he had on his Spinner's End home. That meant that somehow, he must have been connected to that house. _Is he the owner ?_ Amelia was surprised. She had always believed him to be of rather humble extraction. Then, if he was the lord of the manor, why was he still living in Spinner's End ?

_His mother was a witch_, she remembered. Could it be possible that this mansion had belonged to his mother ? But then again, why would her mother have lived in a place like Spinner's End if she had possessed such a big house ? Amelia was cautious not to ask questions – she had noticed that family was not her Master's favourite conversation topic. He would talk when he was ready to do so.

Wand in one hand, his other hand still clutching Amelia's firmly, Severus entered the place with caution. He cast a spell silently and let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened. With another flick of his wand, he lit up the lights.

The light revealed a grand lobby, clad in a white marble that needed a thorough cleaning. An imposing staircase led to the upper floor. The furniture were covered with white sheets. Curtains were hanging on the walls over magical paintings, most likely to keep them shut. Amelia knew the practice. She had lived in such a house, at the Ravenhearts'. However, the whole place looked gloomy, to say the least. Most likely because it had not been inhabited for a long time.

Severus scanned the place with his penetrating dark gaze. There had been nothing changed since the last time he had come here.

"Amelia, listen to me carefully." He seemed ill-at-ease, almost reluctant to explain. "You shall not go upstairs. Under no circumstances. The rooms and corridors there are cursed. The only place safe here is the ground floor."

"Cursed ?" Amelia chanced to ask.

"You must have guessed that this house is a magical home. Pretty much like the one where you used to live before being captured. Some owners curse rooms and corridors to deter magical thieves that may have managed to disable the wards. So, for your own protection, don't go upstairs. That's all I'm asking of you."

She nodded. "I understand, Master. I won't." Who could curse their own house, honestly ? So it meant that this house was not his property then. "Master, may I ask... where are we ? Whose house it is ?"

"The Princes." In front of her obvious puzzled look, he went on. "My mother's family. Prince was her maiden name. You remember she was a witch. You have her garments on your back."

"Yes, I do, Master." So this was it. His maternal grandparents. The Princes were a pure-blood family. She decided to let the matter to rest, as he was obviously in no mood to reply to her questions. She still had many questions but there would be time to get answers later.

"I brought you here because the house is not only heavily warded but also unplottable. You're safe here."

"Do you imply that I'm no longer safe in Spinner's End, Master ?"

Severus watched her carefully. She thought fast. "Indeed. You're not. You noticed you have left the Committee in a rather hastily manner. The Ministry people, Umbridge first, consider you now as a fugitive. You have to go into hiding. Nobody knows I own this house. Nobody knows I'm related to the Prince family either, that in fact, I'm their sole heir. So this is the perfect hideaway for you for the time being. Now come with me." His tone was briskly, showing her now was not the time to ask any further questions. Amelia recognized this tone and she gave in. She knew him well now...

_So he's the rightful owner of that place._ Then she remembered the small message on the book he had offered her, about births and pregnancies. It had been signed 'The Half-Blood Prince'. Now she understood better. It had been a pun on his blood status and his mother's maiden name. He was indeed half a Prince, born to a Muggle and a pure-blood witch – a half-blood. It made sense.

He took her hand in his and led her to a room on their left. A big dining room, with a huge table that could seat at least twenty people, as per Amelia's estimation. Here again, the furniture were covered with white sheets. Cobwebs garnered the ceiling, a sure sign that nobody was living there on a permanent basis. The grate was cold, no ashes there either. Portraits were covered with sheets.

They crossed the dining-room to enter another room. The kitchen. A table in the middle, with cupboards around, a large cooker, another big grate, still cold. No portraits, only shelves in the spaces not occupied by furniture. Amelia noticed that the windows were smaller and still very dirty. Cobwebs everywhere. An impression of neglect filled the whole place.

"Here is the kitchen. I show you the other rooms you may access." He opened a cupboard, then a drawer inside and got out a wood stick, which he gave to Amelia. "Take it."

Amelia had a puzzled look for him. A wand ? "Master..."

"Take it. It's a wand. I'm sure you know how to use a wand," he said with a sarcastic tone.

The young witch held out her hand in an unsure gesture. Why ? Why was he giving her a wand ? And whose wand was it ? "Master... are you sure... I can't..."

Severus felt her reluctance. He took her hand in his and gently, he put the wand in her palm before closing her fingers on it. "This wand... you may use it safely. It used to belong to my mother. Dragon heartstring and willow. Springy yet enjoyable to use, as per Mr Ollivander. Very good for charms and Transfiguration. Try it." In front of Amelia's hesitations, he added : "You wear her clothes, you use her recipe books and kitchen implements, you may get her wand, don't you think ?"

He was right. _Well, you even named your daughter after his own mother. You may have her wand._

Her first wand since... since she had been captured. She could see again the moment when You-Know-Who had snapped her wand in two. She took the wand into her hand, weighing it, testing the feel it could give her. Not bad. Even... enjoyable, indeed.

Amelia was very moved. "Why ? Master ?"

"I'll need your help here, and your help will be even more efficient with a wand. Besides, I want you to be able to defend yourself in case I'm not here."

"I can't defend myself ! I'm... so ignorant in these matters. The magic you did at the Ministry earlier today... I don't even know how to do that... conjuring a Patronus Charm."

"I shall teach you then." He sighed. "You proved me that you would not turn against me. You won't because I'm the only one to guarantee your protection. Remember, you're a fugitive and even with a wand, you wouldn't last long between Death-Eaters and Snatchers roaming throughout the country."

He was right. She nodded. "Yes, Master. That's true."

"Good. Now try it. You may do magic here. Remember, the place is unplottable."

More confidently, Amelia directed the wand towards the grate. "_Incendio_ !" A fire started there, with a lot of smoke. "Not a good idea for the time being, I guess," she said apologetically. She cancelled the spell and with another spell, she opened a window to evacuate the smoke, still with an elegant move of the wand. "I suppose the chimney needs a bit of sweeping inside."

"That won't be a problem for you. You know the spells, Amelia, to keep a house in good order."

She smiled at him shyly. "Have you brought me here, Master, so that I could clean your house ?"

Severus perceived the humour in her question. "Let's say that you won't be left without any occupation if I have to leave the place. How does it feel in your hand ?"

"Quite good actually. But I thought that witches and wizards were buried with their wands." The second she had finished her sentence, Amelia sensed she had spoken too much. "I'm sorry, Master. Please discard my silly question." She lowered her head in front of him, in a submissive stance that she knew would defuse the tension and his possible wrath.

"That was not a silly question, Amelia." He took her chin between his fingers to raise her face to him. "I found her wand in the attic in our Spinner's End home, a few days after she had died. She was already buried. I took the wand to Ollivander that confirmed to me it used to belong to my mother. I kept it with me when I was in Hogwarts. When I left the school to become the Dark Lord's Potions Master last year, I took it with me. But the Dark Lord sent Wormtail to live with me – and spy on me. I couldn't leave a wand there, lest Wormtail may find and take it. So I brought it here, where I hid it. You know everything."

Amelia was touched not only by his honest answer but also by the fact he was opening up to her – a bit. Despite all his life being a bundle of lies, caught as he was between his apparent loyalty to the Dark Lord, and his true nature made of decency and nobility, he could be honest at times, and with her. She even had the feeling she was the only person he was really honest with. She was well aware he could open up a little with her for the very reason he had stated earlier : he was the only person on earth to be able to ensure her protection.

Severus took her free hand and led her outside the kitchen, then the dining-room. They crossed the lobby again to enter another room, a drawing-room, by the look of it. A big grate, furniture still covered by white sheets, cobwebs everywhere. A cabinet began to move, as if something was trapped inside and wanted to get out at any cost.

Severus sighed. "A boggart. I forgot to get rid of it last time I came here."

Amelia put a gentle hand on his arm. "I will do so, Master. I know the spell for this one."

He looked at her and nodded. It would be interesting to see what her boggart may look like. "As you wish. This is the drawing-room. Note that no grate here is connected to the Floo network. I found some Floo powder nearby this one, so I assume it must have been connected in the past. But rest assured, that's no longer the case. As now grates are monitored, I won't have it connected at all either." A pause. "As you can see, it's as dusty here as in the other rooms. You may come here though, it's safe." He led her to the next room, opening the door with a flick of his wand.

It was a small study, with a desk covered with sheets like in the other rooms. Yet, there was something cosy there, probably due to the smaller proportions of the room. A small grate, cold and dirty, must have provided a warm touch to the place.

"I think this room would make a comfortable bedroom," Severus suggested. "As it's smaller, it should be warmed up quickly. I strongly advise you to sleep here."

Amelia nodded. She would take care of the room first thing in the morning. She would not sleep in a place that needed so much cleaning – well, she could do so for a night but not for a long duration. She did not know how much time she would spend in this house but she guessed it would not be short.

Severus led her to a door at the back of the study. They entered a room that Amelia loved at once.

Most of the walls were covered by shelves filled with books. She could not refrain an exclamation of delightful surprise. Severus watched her, secretly amused by her reaction. _Ravenclaws, always having or wanting a book for anything._ He remembered what he had told her when she had expressed the need to have a recipe book for cooking. But he had to admit he liked it, that she enjoyed reading as much as he did.

Like for the other rooms, the furniture were protected by white sheets, cobwebs hanged from the ceiling, the windows were surely dirty, as they were hidden behind curtains.

"The library is safe too. However, you may find some pests hidden behind books. If you know how to get rid of them, be my guest."

"Oh, yes, I know how to do that. Mrs Ravenheart had shown me. Besides, the only useful book Gilderoy Lockhart had ever written was his work about home pests and how to get rid of them." Her tone was full of ironical wit – which Severus enjoyed. She was so true about her statement about the former DADA teacher, and notorious fraud.

"Indeed. But I doubt you'll find it here. The Prince family did not go for this kind of reading."

"Never mind, Master. I know the spells too." She glanced around. "I think I'll start tomorrow, in broad daylight."

"You'll do that. So these are the only rooms you are allowed to enter. I managed to break all the curses set up on this floor but I still need to do so for the rest of the house, basement, upper floor and attic included. As it takes some time to do so, I do it little by little. As you're aware, I'm very busy with the Dark Lord's orders."

"I understand, Master. I'll do my best to help you here with the rest of the pests, if that may help you." She realized suddenly she would spend a lot of time here on her own. She hesitated before asking him her next question. "Master... will you... stay here... with me ?" Her voice betrayed her anxiety.

Severus perceived it, of course. "I will. I cannot promise every night but, tonight, yes, I'll stay here. Let's go back to the kitchen. I have some food stored there and I'm hungry."

She grinned at him shyly, relieved by his words. She realized that dinner time was approaching. The house was impressive, and the notion she would have to spend the night there all alone, in an unknown and partly cursed house, was not something she looked forward to. She preferred Spinner's End. But she was left no choice. Not now she was a fugitive. Had the Prince family been into Dark magic ? Like some Death-Eater families ? "Sure thing, Master. I'm going to cook."

Severus nodded. "We'll spend the night in the study. That's the least uncomfortable room available and the one to be warmed up the quickest. The bedrooms upstairs are still cursed. Let me arrange something and I'll join you in the kitchen in a few minutes. Give me your cloak."

Amelia gave him her cloak before going out. She was at the library door when she heard her Master calling her. "Amelia !"

"Yes, Master ?"

"You're the lady of the manor here... now."

She nodded and left the room, his last words echoing in her mind. She felt strange. Severus watched her leave the library, many thoughts in his mind all of a sudden. He had no idea why he had uttered this last sentence. He had not wanted these words to get out of his mouth that way. Or rather, yes, he meant them. He knew she would do justice to the place – like she had done justice to his mother's garments.

He checked the place again. Except the thick, plush rug nearby the grate, there was nothing that could serve as a bed for the night. The furniture may still be full of pests – that was not a risk he was much keen on taking. He conjured up two cushions. He removed his own cloak, spread Amelia's on the rug, where they would sleep. His own cloak was big enough to cover them both, and thick enough to keep them warm. The arrangement would be enough for the night. He would go to Spinner's End tomorrow to bring back more stuff.

The place was cold too, it had not been heated in a long time. Severus started a fire in the grate but like in the kitchen, the chimney must have been full of soot. He stopped the fire after few seconds. They would have to sleep without heating. _Wonderful. _February was still chilly and the house was cold. It meant they would have to sleep together, in each other's arms to keep warm. He remembered when she had slept in his kitchen at Spinner's End. She had deserted his bed then, way too much afraid of him and his reactions as a man. He had understood why, later, when he had taught her Occlumency. He just hoped she would not make a fuss tonight.

Well, many things had happened between them since then. Things that had made her understand she could trust him, events that had proved her he would not harm her, on the contrary.

Severus went to the kitchen. The young witch had found food in the cupboards, which she had put on the table. He had brought food over time in case he would need to stay here longer. She was busy preparing dinner. At the same time, she enjoyed using her new wand. There was a frenzy of magic going on in the kitchen. Pans and plates and glasses were washing themselves over the sink, thanks to magic. The cooker was alive with clean pans where some food was sizzling, on their own. Amelia was sitting at the table, busy working on the food. She had taken two chairs from the dining-room, which she had brought back to the kitchen.

She raised her eyes towards him when he entered and welcomed him with a smile. That sight moved him somehow. She was the only woman – except Lily – to greet him with a smile. But Lily was dead. While Amelia was alive. A woman of blood and flesh, like he was. And she was _his_.

"Please, Master, have a seat. It's going to be ready in a few minutes."

"What do we have for dinner ?"

"I found some bacon and a few potatoes. Hope you'll like them."

"Everything you cook is good, Amelia. You never disappointed me in this regard." Suddenly, Severus felt something strange. He watched her, he wanted _her_ as his dinner. Why was he feeling like this ? Wasn't he supposed to feel something _only_ for Lily ?

_After all these years ?_ There would _always_ be some place in his heart for Lily. But he was discovering that there was enough room for Amelia too. The young witch was now busy at the cooker, her back on him. He watched her again, eyeing her up actually. Her hourglass shape, her agile body, her long curly hair. He remembered the first night she had spent at Spinner's End, when he had been given her by the Dark Lord. Her half-nudity. Her plump breasts. She had been pregnant, her waist had been a bit distended by then. Now, he noticed that she had retrieved a thinner waist.

Severus turned his head before she could notice him ogling at her. He even felt he was blushing, like a schoolboy. Really. Now he wanted to touch her. All these months she had slept in his bed, beside him ! He had never felt anything for her. And now, he craved for her touch.

Amelia dried the glasses, the plates and the cutlery with her wand, obviously happy to do all this so easily with magic, after having spent so much time deprived of its use. She seemed to enjoy herself immensely. She put everything on the table, along with a jug of water. She served Severus first, as she did usually, and filled his glass with water. Then she filled her own plate, before sitting down. She let him start first before attacking her food. She was hungry too.

They both ate in silence, yet with gusto. They were hungry indeed, especially after the events of the day at the Ministry. Amelia had made a nice meal with little food. Once again, she had proven to be resourceful.

When they were over with the meal, Amelia sent everything to the sink and spelled the dishes to clean on their own with magic. That was fun. Severus had left the kitchen, telling her he would go out in order to check on the house protective wards.

Amelia felt an incredible feeling of freedom. She looked at the wand Severus had given her. His mother's wand. Eileen Prince Snape's wand. It felt good in her hand. Reliable and yes, enjoyable. True she wore her clothes, she cooked with her book, she had even given her name to her little girl. _Eileen..._ The young woman could not help thinking about her little daughter, now safe with good people.

That led her to think about the late afternoon's events at the Ministry of Magic. She thought about that middle-aged, red-haired wizard that had talked to her Master as if he had known him for a long time. Amelia had noticed they were on first name basis. Except his Death-Eater friends, she knew nobody that could address him as such. It meant that both men must have known each other quite well in the past.

And what about that story about the doe Patronus ? From the two men's conversation, it was pretty obvious that the Potions Master was not supposed to be able to cast such a spell. Amelia wondered why a Death-Eater would not be able to do so – after all it was a defensive spell aimed against Dementors. Death-Eaters were like any other wizards – they may need to defend themselves in front of those foul creatures. What was so particular to the spell that they should not be able to cast it ?

There was more than that. The red-haired wizard had mentioned a doe Patronus cast _early January_. Some strong gut feeling screamed at Amelia that it was in relationship with her daughter. _Would it be possible that this wizard may know where my daughter is ?_ Maybe she was wrong, maybe it had nothing to do with her daughter at all. But she could not help thinking this was in relation with her little Eileen.

_But is she still mine ?_ Amelia felt her elation gone suddenly. She knew she could not keep the baby with her. The little girl would have been in danger. Besides, would she have been able to take care of her, if the girl grew up to look like her father – the man that had raped her ?

_No. I don't know but... _Amelia was sure of one thing : she loathed Wormtail with all her guts. She was glad that the Dark Lord had called him back to him and gotten Severus and herself rid of the rat man's presence. In this regard, she was grateful to Lord Voldemort for probably the only sensible decision of his life (in her opinion).

She reasoned herself, thinking that she had taken the right decision, to give up the little girl she had given birth to the previous month, and have it raised by people that would take care of her in a proper way.

Yet, Amelia thought that if the red-haired wizard they had met earlier this afternoon was indeed the man that was now raising her girl, well, it would not be bad. He seemed to be protective and dependable an individual. Exactly what a child needed.

She wanted to make sure. She would ask her Master. She felt he was in a suitable mood for questioning. She may try – and back off if he turned nasty. She had learned to know him, she would recognize the first signs of anger from him – and would step back then in a very submissive fashion, as usual. Her submissiveness was the only way to defuse any tension arising between them two.

Once she was done with the washing-up, drying up the dishes and putting them back into place inside the cupboards, Amelia decided she would take a bit of time to check what would have to be done in there first. She was planning the work to be carried out when she felt a pain in her chest. A pain she knew well. She needed to express her milk. Usually, this task was performed by Severus, in his lab, where he had all his utensils to store the milk. He was also the one with the wand.

But now, she had a wand. She knew the spell too – she had heard it several times and saw him how to use it, enough to memorize how to cast it. She would just need some recipient to store the milk. She searched inside the cupboards and found a large jug. She Scourgified and dried it with a spell, to make sure it would be clean to contain the precious substance.

Amelia glanced at the door. She was alone in the kitchen. No idea where her Master was. Surely outside. She made up her mind and began to unbutton her shirt. She removed it, as well as her bra. She was now half-naked. The air was chilly but she tried not to think about it. She cast a warming charm around her, which raised the temperature in the kitchen a few degrees more. Then, like she had seen Severus doing so before so many times, she put Eileen Snape's wand tip on her collarbone and made its tip go down her breast while casting the spell aloud. "_Galacteos Exprimeo_."

The magic operated. The milk flowed from her breast into the jug. She had no idea if Severus would use it but at least it would be available if he needed it. She was about to renew the spell on her other breast when she heard some noise behind her. She turned her head towards the entrance.

Severus was there. Standing at the threshold. Impressive in his stance. His intense dark gaze on her. Might was pervading from his whole person. Amelia remembered the few words engraved on the monument at the Ministry of Magic. _Magic is might._ If one wizard could adequately fit the bill, it would be Severus Snape, in her opinion. Her lips trembled. She felt so weak, so vulnerable, in front of him. Yet, she knew intuitively he would not harm her. They were still looking at each other, with intensity, as if linked by some invisible bond.

He had guessed what she was doing. "Have you sterilized the recipient first ?" he asked in a detached tone, while coming closer to her, breaking the charm that had been going on between them. Amelia cast down her eyes.

"I Scourgified it, Master."

"That's not enough." He realized that every time they had done this, they had done it in his lab, and he had been ready then. The witch could not know the procedure. "You have to sterilize the recipient first," he said softly once beside her. "There's a spell to that effect."

He was close to her now. Amelia did not feel embarrassed, he had already seen her half-naked like that before. Three or four times a day since the birth of her daughter one month ago. The intensity of his gaze on her had something even... warm. She glanced up at him every now and then. She did not want him to read in her eyes she felt troubled. Enjoyably troubled.

The last time a man had looked at her that way... It had been Terence. Strangely enough, thinking about her former fiancé did not cause her the usual pang of grief. On the contrary, it was as if from somewhere, Terence was watching her. As if there was room enough in her heart to harbour feelings for another man.

The question was, could that other man be Severus Snape ?

The Potions Master took the jug and poured its content into the sink. Amelia let out an exclamation of surprise. "As much as I hate wasting," he went on, "we cannot use the milk that had been stored in an unsterilized recipient. I'm sorry, Amelia."

"I understand, Master. I... I should have waited for you to come back before starting all this."

"Don't worry. Now you know." His tone was surprisingly soft, almost a caress. "The spell is a variant of _Incendio_, so you have to be very careful when casting it. You just need to whisper it. Like this." Severus got closer to her. She could feel his breath on her ear, sweet like a breeze. He pointed his wand towards the empty jug. "_Incendio_," he said very sweetly.

The jug was surrounded by a flame that blackened it for a few seconds, before it regained its usual appearance. "Now it is sterilized. But wait a few minutes before using it. It's still hot, you may burn yourself and the heat may alter the milk. Wait till it's cold before using it."

Amelia nodded. "Yes, Master."

"We need to find another recipient to store the milk. We'll use the jug to collect it. But have it sterilized before each and every use." Severus opened various cupboards before finding a suitable container. "This should do it." He showed her what must have been a bottle of wine. "Clean it thoroughly and then you'll sterilize it with the spell I've just showed you."

Amelia obeyed. Still half-naked, she took the bottle from his hands and went to the sink to clean the bottle, filling it with water then Scourgifying it. She put the bottle on the draining board, beside the sink. Then she aimed at it with Eileen's wand, a determined look on her face.

"Remember... you have to say it _softly_." He had come closer to her, his voice ever deep and gentle. Sensual, to the point that she refrained from thrilling with... with what ? With some sort of delight.

She remained focused. "_Incendio_," she whispered. The spell hit the bottle that was engulfed in some sort of flame before becoming red, then black in a matter of seconds.

"Good," Severus told her. "You got it now."

She turned towards him and smiled at him, completely forgetting she was half-naked. Her smile and her full breasts moved Severus beyond what he would have imagined. He felt the rush of desire pulsing in his veins, spurring his back. He did not move yet his dark eyes shone forth with the white gleam of lust.

"I'll let you proceed. You don't need me any more." Severus went out of the kitchen. He was fleeing.

Amelia wanted to tell him that she needed him. But she could not tell him like that. She would not even have been able to express it as such. "Master !"

Severus froze on the threshold before turning his head slowly towards her. "Yes, Amelia ?"

Her lips trembled. She had her breasts offered to his sight. Severus could not prevent his eyes from watching her whole person. Greedily. She was gorgeous and desire spurred his back even more.

"Thank you, Master. For everything you do for me." Emotion was obvious on her face, in her eyes. She did not even try to conceal it, like she did not try to hide her nudity. She exposed them both in a show of trust that Severus perceived perfectly well. They remained looking at each other as such, for long seconds.

Severus nodded. Without a word, he left the kitchen, blood throbbing in his body like never before. As if he had been overwhelmed by a sudden rush of life, like he had never felt before, not even for Lily. He needed to find some release to it. He fled outside in the garden, away from her. Despite himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To compensate with my posting a bit late last Tuesday's, here you are now, I post earlier today, as I don't work (bank holiday here in France).<em>**

**_ Hope you'll like it ! Please leave reviews to give your appreciation, your advice and opinion, etc._**

**_As for those of you who can draw or make photomanips or any other form of fanart, please feel free to do so ! I can't draw for the life of me, but I'd be very happy to see your works inspired by this story. Please let me know in your PMs or reviews, with the context around your work/fanart, and I shall post the link in the next chapter author's notes._**


	22. Chapter 21 Questions and answers

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 21 – Questions and answers**

Amelia had noticed the way Severus had left the kitchen quickly. She wondered if she had embarrassed or angered him, by the way he had fled. Well, she could not be held responsible for the emotions she could cause him. He had not seemed angry though. Just... Well, she could not define. He was unreadable. Yet, she had briefly perceived that the emotion had been shared by the both of them.

She thought about her own emotions. She was amazed to see that she had no qualms in being half-naked in front of him. She would have never thought she would be able to be so in front of any other man, especially after what she had suffered with Wormtail.

But Severus was different. He had never tried his luck with her. Of course, there had been times he had been in physical contact with her, whether to punish her or to protect her. But there never was anything connected with sexuality in these contacts, even remotely. He even seemed to be the kind of man not indulging in lustful pursuits that much.

She kept on with expressing her milk. But she could not forget the intense gaze he had given her. And somehow, it felt good to be watched like that by a man. She remembered how Terence used to look at her. He had this kind of gaze, but with grey-blue eyes. She smiled, thinking about the memory. She noticed then that some time ago, it would have been painful remembering him like this. Not any longer. Maybe time, that great healer, had helped her somehow. She felt she was done mourning. She would be ready to find a man for herself – once this war, this madness, would be over. Which she had no idea when it would be. If it would end one day. She was a fugitive, to complicate the matter further. She would be compelled to live in that manor for an undetermined duration. In sort of, she would be condemned to a life of loneliness in this mansion. She would be busy, yes, but her social life would be much restricted.

Well, if it were restricted to Severus Snape only, that would not be bad. But he would not be always present. She craved the company of other people too, friends, people to exchange points of view or whatever. Even to talk about the weather. Children – which she missed a lot. She would not be able to carry out her projects regarding a school. Though the house was big. _But this is not _my_ house._ For the time being, nothing could be done in this regard.

Being confined in such a place, without any other contact, was definitely not a good way to find a spouse and start a family either. Well, since when had she wanted to start a family ? She had thought that after the rape she had been a victim of, she would end up single. There was her daughter, Eileen, but she had no idea where the little girl was. She was not even sure if it would be possible for her to meet her later, in case she would learn about her whereabouts.

She had also perceived Severus' emotion but as he had made no move towards her, it probably meant he was not interested in her at all. _Maybe he has another woman elsewhere and he keeps me here out the goodness of his heart._ She was his property, a prisoner.

_The war would have ruined my life. All my life. Sentimental, social, professional, magical. Everything._

She sighed. She was done with expressing her milk. She realized she did not know the spell to keep the substance under stasis. _Where is he now ?_ She was suddenly afraid that he might have set off without telling her, from the way he had fled the kitchen. Yet, he was a dependable man, he would not have done that. She put on her bra and shirt. Then she went to the window and tried to get a glimpse through it despite the dirt on the panes and the night outside.

No sign of him.

Amelia sighed. She finished dressing herself back, now she was done with her milk. She shivered and realized the air was really chilly. She took her new wand and got out of the kitchen. She would search the garden if needed.

She did not need to go that far. Severus had just entered the lobby when she had gotten out of the dining-room. She looked relieved when seeing him. "Master..." He watched her. He had perceived her tone. She was probably the only person in the whole world to look and sound relieved when seeing him.

"Yes, Amelia ?"

"I was... wondering where you could be," she said with a voice shaking out of anxiety. She realized this could be construed as cheekiness on her part. "I apologize, Master. I was..." She lowered her gaze.

Severus enjoyed her submissive stance. He even loved it. "That's fine, Amelia. Did you think I would really leave the place without telling you first ?" There was a hint of both amusement and scold in his voice. He was a Legilimens, he must have read her doubts in her eyes.

Amelia perceived it. "I'm sorry, Master. I was... worried... about you."

Now that was new. Severus could not help thinking he felt weird hearing her motive. He took mercy on her. "I only needed to go out."

She nodded to show him she accepted his explanations as such, no further questions asked. Severus would not have replied anyway. He had gone out to relieve himself of the lust he had suddenly felt for her a few minutes ago. She had put his body on fire. He did not wish to behave with her like Wormtail had done the year before. He was not that kind of man.

"Let's go to sleep now," he said, inviting her to follow him, after he had put a stasis charm on the bottle now full of milk.

Amelia followed Severus throughout the drawing-room, to the study. She was curious as to how he had arranged a sleeping place for them both. He showed her the plush rug in front of the grate, where he had laid her cloak. His own rested nearby. He had also conjured up two cushions.

"Lie down, Amelia," he ordered her. "Here," he showed the side the closest to the grate. The young witch gathered that he wanted to be between her and the windows. She complied and lay on her cloak, arranging her hair on the cushion so as to be comfortable. "Keep your wand close to you."

Amelia wanted to remind him that his house was sure but she kept silent. Severus was in full protective mode now. "Yes, Master." She put her wand nearby her cushion.

Severus lay down on his turn, checking his own wand was still inside his left sleeve. Then he took his cloak – thicker – and arranged it over their bodies, so that they would not be cold.

In the silent atmosphere of the house, Amelia had all her questions about the afternoon's events back into her mind. That was a rush she could not stop. After a minute or two spent pondering if she should ask them, she decided she would. "Master ?"

Severus was not sleeping. "Yes ?"

"May I ask you a question ?"

She heard him sigh very slightly. "Looks like I won't be able to prevent you from doing so." It sounded like a consent, even if his voice was laced with irony.

"Master... early this afternoon... at the Ministry... there was that red-haired gentleman. You know him and he knows you. You were both on first-name terms. I wondered... what did he mean when he mentioned your Patronus ?"

Severus expected that question – more or less. He could relate to her desire to know the truth. "True we've known each other for quite some time. However... I cannot tell you his name."

"My question was not about his name. It was about _your_ Patronus. What did he mean, when he alluded to something that had happened 'early this year', that 'it was you' ?" she insisted.

Severus found her both insightful and stubborn. _She's a Ravenclaw alright._ "Telling you what he really meant would do you no good. For your own safety and that of other people, I won't reply."

"Is it in relation with my daughter Eileen ?" A pause. " 'Early this year', it does refer to the moment she was born, doesn't it ?"

It was not a question. It was a statement. Severus let go – he knew he would not be able to hide the truth from her for a long time. "Yes, it's in relation with her. But I won't tell you more. If you consider her safety important, then don't ask any further questions in this regard, Amelia. Now sleep."

That was a final order and the young witch gathered she would get nothing more from him. It meant that he had brought her daughter to this red-haired gentleman. She would have to live with this assumption. On the other side, if her Master had entrusted Eileen to this man and his family, that was a good choice. The red-haired man, called Arthur, had seemed to be dependable. He had cared for the other people in the room before his own safety, when the Dementors had attacked. He would protect her little girl. She was sure of that.

_She's no longer my little girl._ Yet, she was glad that Eileen had been sent within a family that would be able to care for her and protect her life. She decided she would put that matter to rest. _For the time being._

* * *

><p>They had spent a good night apparently. The events of the day before had taken their toll on them and they really needed their rest. They woke up at dawn, when the first rays of the sun hit the mansion windows in the study where they had slept.<p>

Severus being an early bird, he woke up first. The air around was chillier than ever but there was a lovely warm sensation around him. He wondered if Amelia had not cast a Warming Charm or whatever. Then he understood why he felt warm.

The warmth was accompanied by a sensation of weight on his own person. Not an uncomfortable weight though. Rather a weight that fitted his body nicely.

Amelia was coiled against him. Her head rested on his chest, her right arm rounded his waist, while her right leg had inserted itself between his own thighs, with her knee touching a sensitive part of his anatomy.

Severus assumed she must have felt cold during the night and had turned herself towards the only source of heat around – himself. But he had to reckon this contact was rather enjoyable. He remembered how much troubled he had felt the evening before, in front of her half-nudity.

His left hand slid down to her waist, then from there to rest on her hip. He closed his eyes for a moment. A moment of peace, out of time, out of the problems at hand, out of danger. Like an oasis in the middle of a desert of brutality, war and death. He sighed. How much he yearned for such a moment to last forever ! How much he wanted to lie here, with Amelia at his side, forgotten by the rest of the world – above all the Wizarding world. No more Dark Lord. No more Dumbledore. No more promises, oaths or Vows to keep. Nothing. Nothingness. Oblivion. Peace.

Yet, Severus knew this was to be short-lived. They both had things to do. First, they had to go back to Spinner's End to fetch a few things so that Amelia could live in the Prince mansion for an undetermined period of time with a minimum, now she was a fugitive. Then, he had some work in his potions lab there too.

He stirred. Not that Amelia on him was uncomfortable. He remembered when they had come back from that Dark revel, just before she gave birth. To relieve her from the Cruciatus Curse side-effects, he had taken her in his arms and they had slept as such then. But now her body on his had triggered reactions all the more natural for a man of his age. At 38, he was not made up of wood... even if now, a precise part of his body felt like wood.

Amelia reacted to his slight movement. "Terence... a bit more... like this... please... Terence..." she moaned in her half sleep.

_Terence ? Again that name ! But who is it ?_ Then Severus knew the answer at once. _A lover. _There was no other explanation. _Terence has been her lover – or he still is._ If she uttered this kind of words only in such a situation, well, it could mean only that. No one says such a thing in their sleep about a friend or a brother or any other family member, however close they could be.

Severus felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. No way he would let another man take her away from him. She was his and his only.

"That's not Terence," he replied coldly.

The sentence made its way through the fog in her mind. Amelia woke up suddenly, raising herself on her arms. Yet, her body was still in contact with his, her leg between his thighs. For long seconds, their gazes looked into each other, with intensity. His hand was still resting on her hip.

How long did they remain like this, in complete silence, linked by the invisible yet palpable bond between their eyes ? They could not have said.

Amelia's lips trembled slightly. She was moved, obviously. It showed on her face. Severus could read it in her eyes. He wanted to kiss these trembling lips, to keep them from shivering or showing more emotions, he did not know really. As for the young witch, she could not move, as if she had been stuck to him with a Perpetual Glueing Charm. Or as if she did not wish to move, away from this comfortable and comforting body of his. Strong, dependable, sheltering body of his.

Then she came back to reality and broke the bond between them. "Sorry, Master !" she apologized hastily, while removing herself from him. "I didn't want to lack respect..." She rolled aside to grab her wand and rose to her feet, so fast that Severus did not have the time to say anything. He just let her go. She went out of the study.

Severus sighed deeply. The delicious sensation of warmth had gone with her. He closed his eyes, remembering the view of her the day before. How she had been strong at the Ministry. How she had obeyed him to the letter without contesting his orders. How she had let him bring her here without a fuss. How she had let him see her the evening before, when he had helped her with her milk. All of this could be summed up in one word.

Trust.

She trusted him. She was surely the only person to trust him in this crazy world, at such a critical time.

Severus got up on his feet. He straightened his garments before joining her in the kitchen. There she was, busy at the sink, cleaning her face. She did not even turn her head towards him when he entered, though she was fully aware he was present now in the same room as she.

The Potions Master noticed her attitude. He watched her, enjoying her graceful gestures and her lovely figure. Yet, now he was the one with questions. In particular with one question that had been burning his tongue for quite some time. Since the moment she had fainted in his house, after a nasty row with him.

"Who is Terence ?"

His words had been said with a soft, detached, yet cold tone that always announced danger. Amelia felt it and stopped what she did at once. He noticed it, of course. As she did not reply, Severus insisted, this time, his voice conveyed a clear impression of danger. "Who – is – Terence ?"

Amelia closed her eyes and sighed. _Why is he asking that question ? _

"Don't compel me to find the answer by other means, Amelia. You know I can do it."

_Legilimency. Of course. _

"Answer me. I'm your Master. Who – is – Terence ?"

She turned at the same moment he had come closer to her. His dark gaze on her was cold, that same coldness he had for her when he used to be harsh on her at Spinner's End, when Wormtail was still there. She glanced at the table – where she had left her wand, out of reach.

He took her face between his powerful hands. "Who – is – Terence ?" he repeated between clenched teeth.

She was suddenly afraid of him. He was so tall, so strong, so mighty, compared to her. Her lips opened but no sound made it out. She closed her eyes, instinctively, aware he was about to use Legilimency on her.

Severus just wanted to crush her lips with his.

"He was... he's dead now." Maybe that would defuse the tension.

"Who was he for you then, when he was alive ?" A pause. "Look at me."

Amelia opened her eyes, slowly. "He was the man I loved."

Her reply moved something in Severus. An unrequited love ? Not from the two times he had heard her utter that name. "You said he's dead. Care to tell me more ?" He released her face, aware she was afraid and obviously troubled.

"It's a long story, Master."

"So you should start it now, don't you think ?"

She sighed. "I met Terence at Hogwarts. We were in the same year there. But not in the same house. I was in Ravenclaw and he was in Slytherin. We... hit it off one day at the library. He was quite tall for his age and I could not reach a shelf. He got the book for me. Then he began to befriend me in our sixth year. He was kind and he enjoyed reading. We began to spend more and more time together, reading and sharing our impressions about the various books we had read. One day..." A tiny smile curled her lips. "One day, we kissed each other and we did not read any further. We had become a couple."

Severus was well aware of his House prejudices. How come a Muggle-born could have dated a Slytherin ? He knew how things could be difficult – he had had first hand experience with Lily in his own days there.

"Did he know then about your blood status ?"

"I was surprised at his interest in me. That was one of the first things I had told him then, aware of the prejudices Slytherins have in this regard. He had said then... that it had no importance for him."

The statement stirred a sad memory in Severus' mind. He had said the same words to Lily but had not had the strength to abide by them. If he had, he would have sent his housemates and future Death-Eater fellows packing. He would have never uttered that terrible word he had used against Lily. He would have made a whole other choice. Lily would have loved him. She would have been by his side. She would have been alive... _Stop, Severus ! This will lead you nowhere. Lily – is – dead._

"So we kept on dating. When we left Hogwarts, it was serious between us. We had already become lovers by then. Terence had been pretty cunning to hide our relationship to the whole school and in particular to his own housemates. He had also hidden our relationship to his own family. You see... they were pure-bloods with also a good deal of prejudices. He continued his education, he wanted to become a jurist. He had even found an internship at the Ministry of Magic where he could learn the trade. On my side, I had entered the field of education and had followed tuition in that field in a Muggle university. I had become a private teacher in the mean time, to gain experience before finding a more stable situation. We had planned to find a place to live and get married."

"You know wizarding families, especially pure-bloods. That would have required their consent."

She nodded. "True. But if my family had accepted Terence, it had not been the same with his family. Terence had not told them about my blood status. He wanted to show them that I was worthy of him on other levels. That he was happy with me. That I had the qualities of a good wife. That I would ensure a healthy magical offspring. That I was a clever and powerful witch. That he loved me."

Severus knew this would not be enough. "But it didn't work, did it ?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, not really. His family disapproved of our projects and they ended up throwing him out their place. As he had nowhere else to go, he went to live with me. And as he had been disowned and had nothing more to lose, he proposed me. I accepted. You see... we were young, we were strong. Nothing could frighten us. Not even..."

Her voice shook and came to a halt.

"Not even threats from... the Death-Eaters, for example ?" Severus ended for her. He had already heard of similar stories. He was in Hogwarts, he had never taken part in such operations but one of the Death-Eater typical missions, especially for new recruits, was to terrorize mixed couples and discourage such unions among those who had not tied the knot yet.

She shook her head. "No. Terence was a rather courageous man. Not like a Gryffindor but typically like a Slytherin. That is, he was confident in his own abilities to avoid danger. He confronted danger, yes, I mean, he was lucid. But he knew how to slither in life. He was more afraid for me. He was quite a genius at wards and he had set up all manners of protection around our home. He had even..."

Amelia stopped to a halt, obviously moved. Severus could see her eyes mist.

"Go on, Amelia."

"He even gave me an object he had enchanted to protect me physically."

"The snake pendant ?"

"Yes. The snake pendant. You saw that in my memories during the Occlumency lessons."

"Indeed."

"He had told me then that... that way, no Slytherin would ever harm me. That a Slytherin would always watch over me, care for me, protect me. Whatever may happen in the future."

Severus remembered the night she had been captured. No Death-Eater had really harmed her – except for the inevitable bruises she had had back then. The Dark Lord had been surprised by her wearing a snake as a pendant. The charm had worked indeed, even on Lord Voldemort – a Slytherin. He wondered why she had let go of the jewel then. He had felt it was endowed with a strong protective magic. He would ask that question later.

It also explained that the only person to have harmed her in a most hateful manner was not a Slytherin. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor...

"Terence thought that he had been punished enough by his family that had disowned him and rejected him. He didn't care because we were together and happy." Her eyes became dreamy, her voice breezy, as if she had been sent into a past that meant happiness. "We could spend a whole evening reading in bed, together, the same book on our lap, reading aloud. We talked, giggled, or shared deep thoughts. We could..." Her smile grew broader. "We could make love, talk, read and make love again, all in the same evening."

Her memories rose some kind of envy in Severus. Not that he was jealous of a dead man. But that was exactly what he would have loved to share with a woman. That communion of intellects and bodies. "What happened then ?"

His question brought her back to the present. Her smiled faded away. "Terence believed that... despite his family's disapproval of our union... nothing would happen to him – he was a pure-blood after all. Some people had labelled him as a blood-traitor. Just because he was living with me and we were about to get married. We had planned to have a very intimate wedding. Of course, he still had friends that supported him, and I had friends on my side too. You surely know that, people entertain prejudices against Slytherins too. I had lost a good deal of friends from Hogwarts just because I was dating one. So it would be the two of us, the few friends left, his grandfather who approved of our union, and my parents."

Now Severus was really interested in her story. Somehow, it echoed what he had more or less lived with Lily – yet without the loving part. But all the prejudices at Hogwarts, and later in his adult life, they were still there, very powerful, whether against Muggle-borns or Slytherins. He had suffered enough of that – and still did. "What happened next ?"

"The news of our plans for marriage had been made known. Most likely someone at the Ministry must have talked and betrayed us. I never knew. But two months before we had plan to marry..." She lowered her face. She even turned her back onto him, most likely to hide herself from him. He heard her sniffle. Then her voice rose firmer, echoing an inner revolt that had never died out. "Two months before we had planned to marry, Terence was killed. He had been... murdered with the Killing Curse. But there was more than that. Before being killed, he had been... tortured. On his arm, two words had been carved in blood." Her tone reflected all the revolt she still felt, after all these years. " 'Blood Traitor'."

That was too much for her. She sobbed frankly this time. Severus went to her and put his both hands on her shoulders. He gently stroked her there, without a word. After a few minutes spent like that, Amelia got a grip on her emotions. She grabbed his arms and looked at him. "The Aurors made an enquiry. They did find a witness. A Death-Eater that had been present that night. He had accepted to tell everything he knew, included the name of Terence's murderer, provided he had his sentence reduced." She took a deep breath. "Terence had been tortured and murdered by someone of his own family. A Death-Eater called... Bellatrix Lestrange." Severus could hear in her voice her revolt had not died down the least bit.

_Bellatrix Lestrange was part of his family ? Could he be a... one of them ?_ "Go on."

"They did not arrest her but the man that had told them everything ended up in Azkaban. She had escaped Azkaban a few weeks before killing Terence. They could not find her as she was most likely in good hiding with You-Know-Who. Well, that's my guess, for what it's worth. I was not even allowed to attend Terence's funerals. I managed to get there under a concealment charm. After that, I found the position with the Ravenhearts."

"Who were your fiancé's parents ?"

"Terence was the grandson of Alphard Black, whom I had the occasion to meet too. He had told me he liked his grandfather much but the old man had been disowned by the family because he had helped his runaway nephew, a certain Sirius Black. The very same that had ended up in Azkaban for a mass murder before escaping a few years ago from there." She watched him, a puzzled look on her face. "Have you already heard of him, Master ?"

Severus' gaze on her became cold. She had almost married a Black ! The name only was enough to send him into a foul mood. "Oh yes, that one... I've already heard of." He knew that the wizarding world was a small world. That all the pure-blood families were more or less interrelated. But that the very woman he had in his household now had almost married a Black, a second cousin of his long time enemy Sirius – now dead. He could not believe it. He believed in her story but all the same. He sighed.

Yet, he could understand why she had said that Terence had been killed by a family member of his. He had been killed by his other second cousin. In a sense, he had met the same fate than Sirius Black, who had also been killed by his first cousin – Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Severus deemed it had been particularly fortunate that Bellatrix had not recognized Amelia, the young witch that had been about to marry her second cousin, a union for which she had killed him, during the Dark revel early January.

"I'm sorry, Amelia", Severus said a few minutes later, after her sobs had subsided. He remembered his own tears when Lily had died, when he had broken down in Dumbledore's office. The old wizard had promised she would have been protected but unfortunately, the Potters had placed their trust into someone that did not deserve it. Peter Pettigrew. Worst of all, Severus could not even exact revenge on the small wizard, as he was a fellow Death-Eater.

"Don't, Master... You're not responsible for all this," she said between sniffles. She wiped her tears and had a frank stare at him. "I'll be fine, I promise."

_No, I'm just a Death-Eater, the Dark Lord's right hand man, his Potions Master._ "I suggest we should go back to Spinner's End now, take care of your milk there, have some breakfast, pick up some stuff for you and come back here as quick as possible."

She nodded and he let go of her. He put her cloak on her shoulders. He took the bottle that contained the milk while she took her wand which she put inside her sleeve. In minutes, they were outside the manor from where they Disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few revelations here about Amelia's past. Some of them must have been quite a shock for your, my dear readers, as much as for Severus !<em>**

**_What do you think is going to happen now ?_**

**_Please leave reviews to give your opinion, feel free to comment._**

**_And by the way, if some of you can draw or photo-manip, please leave a link to your works, I'd be delighted to watch them, how this fanfic has inspired you, and of course, leave a review in my turn._**


	23. Chapter 22 Back from a summon

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 22 – Back from a summon**

A few seconds later, they Apparated inside the backyard shed in Severus' Spinner's End home. That way, they had not needed to Apparate/Disapparate several times in a row to give the slip to possible pursuers.

Once inside the house, they went to the potions lab. They did not lose time expressing her milk – they did quick as they had plenty of things to do. Once the Potions Master was done with Amelia, he sent the young witch back to the kitchen so that she could prepare breakfast for them both. They were hungry.

Severus entered the kitchen as the clock struck eight. A tasty smell wafted from there. He was about to sit down when suddenly he gripped his left forearm. His Dark Mark burned.

"Amelia... The Dark Lord... he's calling me !"

She turned herself to him, a panicked look in her eyes. She wanted to tell him that he had not eaten but ruled against it. The Dark Lord did not care. _So early ?_ It could not mean good news. Or this was really urgent business. "Master... what's going on ?"

Severus had regained his usual control over pain. "No idea. We have to change our plans for today. Stay here. Do not go out at any cost. Do not open to anyone before you had identified them for who they really are. The wards placed on the house should be enough to protect you. I must go. Now."

"Take something to eat, Master !" was all she could say to show her concern for his welfare despite her previous resolutions.

"No, Amelia, the Dark Lord has no patience for this kind of matters."

"When will you come back, Master ?"

"That, I don't know it myself." There was some kind of sad resignation in his voice that moved her deeply.

Severus read the panic in her eyes. On these words and before Amelia could rush to him, he had left the kitchen. He took his cloak and went out to the shed where he could Disapparate discreetly. He was concerned because he was leaving her in Spinner's End, where she might be vulnerable, now she was a fugitive, despite his powerful wards. He was aware that Dolores Umbridge knew his home address. He had to rely on the young Ravenclaw's cleverness. Fortunately, he had given her his mother's wand. If she had to flee the place, as a last resort, she could do so. Though he hoped she would not do so. _To go where ? She has nowhere to go. She doesn't even know where the Prince manor is located._

Amelia stayed there, her wand in hand, as if stricken by a sudden piece of bad news. Well, the Dark Lord was a piece of bad news in his own right. She was utterly worried now, even afraid that something nasty may happen to Severus. Alright, he was the Dark Lord's Potions Master, he was one of his most trusted servants. But Amelia had seen first hand how brutal and ruthless Lord Voldemort and his Death-Eaters could be – even between themselves. She could not help feeling bad and frightened.

Now, Severus was gone and she was alone. She sat down on a chair and with Eileen's wand in one hand, she began to shed tears in silence, her other hand on her face, an image of complete sorrow and desolation.

* * *

><p>It must have been the longest day in Amelia's life. Or at least one of the longest. Each hour passing by made her more and more anxious. Would her Master come back ? She had sheathed Eileen Prince's wand inside her sleeve, ready to defend herself in case <em>someone<em> would come and fetch her. That someone could be people from the Ministry of Magic, sent by Dolores Umbridge, or worse, Death-Eaters. She tried not to think about this last option. At the same time, she had to reckon she knew very little about defensive spells. Now she had free rein to check Severus' library, she spent the whole day reading books about spells and curses – just in case. A sort of crash course in DADA, even if she was perfectly aware that only practice would make perfect.

Thing was, Amelia did not have much time for practice. They could come to Spinner's End any time. Or never. But what about her Master ? And why had be been summoned like this, so early, by the Dark Lord ? Amelia was not used to the Death-Eater ways and even less to the Dark Lord's habits. But all the same, it could not mean good news. A gut feeling. Like for Muggle early or very late phone calls – these never meant something positive.

She even wondered what she would do if Severus were never to come back – before chasing away that gloomy perspective. No, he would come back. He had to. He could not leave her like this.

She remembered the scars he had made on her neck, by biting her there. He had explained to her it was some kind of a magical compact between him and her. A compact sealed in blood, aiming at protecting her. Was the compact reciprocal ? Maybe if she thought about him while touching these scars, it would protect him too. She had no clue. Maybe his library would provide her with some answers in this regard. Though she was more concerned about defensive spells actually.

Around ten at night, Amelia heard a loud bang at the main door. Her heart almost jumped out her chest, both out of hope and fright. If Severus had made it alive and well, he would have Apparated directly into the backyard shed and used the backdoor. So what was going on at the main door now ? Who was there ?

She was about to get her wand out of her sleeve when she decided against. She was not supposed to have a wand after all. Depending on who was behind that door, it was not a good idea. She had to find another way to find out who was banging there.

Amelia went to the sitting-room window, from which she could see who was there. But the streetlamps outside did not allow her to see much. The banging went on, louder and louder, with a sense of emergency. She went to the door and cautiously stood behind.

"Who is there ?" she asked, trying to conceal her fear the best she could. After all, her Master had ordered her not to open unless she had made sure who was behind the door.

"Open that door !"

Amelia froze. She had recognized the voice. Lucius Malfoy. She fought not to let panic overwhelm her. What if he had come here to pick her up and bring her to the Dark Lord ? She forced herself to calm down. Fright would get her nowhere. Then she had an idea.

"My Master ordered me not to open unless I had made sure about the identity of the visitors. Who are you ?"

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity.

"That's Lucius Malfoy, you Mudblood ! With your Master in person, Severus Snape ! Now open that door before I blast it !"

Amelia felt suddenly relieved that Severus was so close. _But why is he with Mr Malfoy ? Is he... ?_ Once again, she compelled herself to remain in control of her strong emotions. "If my Master is with you, ask him..." She had to find a question that only she and Severus knew the answer. "Ask him the first name of my former fiancé, who he was. He knows that detail. If the answer is right, then I'll let you in."

"You Mudblood ! I will..." she heard Malfoy roar before the wizard became quiet all of a sudden. Amelia glued her ear to the door, hoping to grab some information about what was going on outside. There were some hushed sounds.

"Severus told me the answer. His name was... Terence. Now, open that door or you shall regret it !"

Amelia felt being overwhelmed with relief. Only the real Severus Snape could have given that information. She put her hand on the handle and opened the door with caution.

As soon as the door had been ajar, she was suddenly pushed aside with it, while two men entered the small lobby. Lucius Malfoy, in his Death-Eater garb, was impressive. He was helping someone at his side, struggling to keep them standing up, someone obviously injured. He had his wand out, which he aimed at Amelia.

"Now, move away, Mudblood ! I don't have all the time in the world !"

Amelia glanced at the man beside Malfoy. "Master !" Her relief had been short-lived. "What happened to him ?" she asked the blond Death-Eater.

"Do as I say and don't ask questions ! Move !" Lucius replied. Yet, he had perceived the tone the young woman had just used about Severus – it was full of concern. _Concern for Severus ? From a Mudblood ? From his Mudblood slave ?_ He was surprised but did not let it show.

She lowered her head in a submissive fashion, to defuse the tension. "This way, sir. The sitting-room." She led the two men there. Lucius brought his fellow Death-Eater there.

Amelia followed them into the sitting-room. Once there, Lucius helped Severus to sit on the sofa.

"What happened to him ?"

"This is not really your concern, Mudblood ! Bring everything you have to take care of him !" Lucius barked without replying her question. "I must leave. I'm not supposed to have brought Severus back home." He looked at the young witch with cold eyes. He was in full Death-Eater mode. "Now, you're going to take care of him. Start cleaning his wounds. Then bandage him. I suspect he may have several broken ribs too. Once you're done, you'll look after him. I'll come back tomorrow morning. If he dies, I'll hold you personally responsible for that and you shall die as well. I'll see to it, believe me !"

"It's not my intention to kill him, sir," Amelia said quickly, frightened by the threat. She was well aware that Lucius Malfoy was not bluffing.

"Then keep it like this and you'll survive, Mudblood, as far as I'm concerned. Severus is my best friend and I owe him the life of my only son. So you'd better do as I say !"

"I will look after him, don't worry, sir," Amelia said to calm down the tension Malfoy's threatening tone had set. "Please, sir... just tell me... so that I can help him even better... What happened to him ?"

Lucius gazed at her with an arrogant, condescending look on his face, as if almost disgusted to talk to someone he considered as unworthy of his attention as a Muggle-born. But he was not stupid and he could understand her motives. She was right. "He's been Cruciated rather heavily by my dear sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange. Then he has been punished by being whiplashed."

The name of the witch evoked pretty bad memories in Amelia's mind. "Punished ?" Her tone and her face reflected both horror and concern – which somehow touched Lucius Malfoy deeper than he would have thought at first sight. "But what for ?"

"Yes, punished. For what had happened yesterday at the Ministry."

For a second or two, Amelia feared it was about their escape from the place. She decided to remain silent.

"You were there, Mudblood. You too must have seen _him_."

"_Him_ ?"

"Harry Potter !" Lucius explained with the impatient tone he kept for house elves. "He was at the Ministry with his two sidekicks and he fled the place. The Dark Lord punished Severus and another Death-Eater named Yaxley, as they had been unable to stop the boy then and bring him to our Lord, while they had been present."

Amelia felt a big lump in her throat. Everything had been so fast. That Yaxley fellow had surely done his best to stop the young wizard, while Severus had tried to protect everyone from the Dementors, with his doe Patronus. But she would not say a word to Lucius Malfoy – he had said that Severus was his best friend, yet, she was aware of where his true allegiances were. The Death-Eaters could be as brutal with each other, than with other people foreign to their group – she had a proof just right in front of her eyes.

"I'll take care of him, sir. Even if I have to spend the whole night awake. I promise."

Malfoy sneered. "You'd better. Otherwise... remember... He dies and you'll follow him in death. A last thing : not a word about who brought him here and when and how. You speak a single word about me helping Severus to anyone else, and I'll find a way to punish you, Mudblood !" He shot a despising look at her before giving a last nasty remark : "I don't know if Severus is attached to you and the services you give him, but if you die while he lives on, I'll find someone else to replace you in his bed and satisfy him as well as you must certainly do !"

On those nasty words, the blond Death-Eater left the place hastily. His last words had indeed been cruel. Amelia was under the impression that most likely, Severus had talked to Lucius Malfoy about her and the 'services' she rendered to him, in an act to show the bad Death-Eater he was in front of his fellow. She heard the main door bang shut. She glanced at the window and saw a shadow that Disapparated in full middle of the deserted road.

She turned her attention to the wounded man sitting on the sofa. She helped him remove his cloak, his frock coat, his waistcoat and his shirt, which was ripped open. Once Severus was half-naked, Amelia could not refrain a yelp. Her Master's back was criss-crossed by wounds and dripping with blood. He had obviously been tortured or at least severely injured with a whip.

He was conscious though. He looked relieved to be back home. "Amelia... Go to my lab... search there a cabinet and bring back..." He winced with pain. "Dittany, Essence of Murtlap, Skele-Grow. Some painkilling potion, sleeping potion and blood-replenishing potion... Go !"

"Master, what is the password to your lab ? I can't disable the wards !"

He sighed with pain. Breathing was made difficult by the broken ribs. She was right. "_Aconitum_," he whispered between breaths. "Go !" He would change it later.

"Yes, sir," she said while helping him lie on his tummy, before running to the lab. "I'll be right back !"

She ran to the lab, disabled the wards with the password and entered the room. She was careful with the steep steps. There were three cabinets and began to search the closest one. She found nothing and was about to open the second one when she heard a light cough in the background, as if someone was trying to draw her attention.

For a second or two, Amelia wondered if her Master had not managed to get there. Impossible, in his present condition. Then she heard a voice she never thought she would hear here. A voice from the past – from her Hogwarts days.

"If you're looking for the potions Severus needs when he's wounded, you should try the cabinet located in front of me."

Now, the young witch wondered if she was dreaming or not. She had recognized the voice but honestly, its owner was dead. It could not be possible.

She turned her head towards the voice. Her jaw dropped. Her eyes reflected both utter puzzlement and sheer disbelief. "Prof... Prof... Professor... Dumbledore ?" she asked when she remembered how to speak.

The old wizard smiled at her. "Himself, my dear Amelia."

She frowned. "How do you know my name ? And... what are you doing here by the way ?"

This time, Dumbledore burst into gentle laughter. "My dear Amelia, from where I am, I have access to many information. Besides, I remember you from your days at Hogwarts. You're a Ravenclaw – you should know what a magical painting is and can do."

Amelia realized how stupid her last question was. She apologized. "Yes, I do. I mean... All I'm saying is..." She felt embarrassed.

"Go on, my child," Dumbledore said encouragingly.

"How come you're here, in a portrait located in the house of your... _murderer_ ?" She had said it.

Dumbledore smiled at her gently. "Severus is not my murderer. He did not kill me."

"But he had been seen casting the Killing Curse at you !"

Dumbledore sighed. "Amelia. I believe you have an emergency now. As much as I'd like to continue this enlightening conversation with you, I think you should take the potions Severus needs now. I understand your surprise and have no doubts you have many questions. However... Severus does need you."

His remark brought her back to reality. "Yes, sir. You're right. Thanks for telling me about the cabinet."

"You're welcome, Amelia."

The young witch smiled at him. "I'll come back." She opened the cabinet and took the various vials she needed. They were labelled so it was easy to identify which she needed. She conjured up a basket and put them inside to bring them upstairs. She also found some bandage and clean cloth she brought back too.

She did not lose time bidding goodbye to the Headmaster. She just glanced at him and smiled. But Dumbledore had come back to his usual dozing off. Or had he ?

Amelia had to admit her brief encounter with the former Hogwarts Headmaster had shaken her a bit. Yet, she focused on Severus when she saw him. She put the basket besides her.

She conjured another small towel she wetted with an _Aguamenti_ spell. "Looks like it's you and me alone, Master," she said softly, while cleaning his face gently.

Severus opened his eyes slowly. He looked relieved to see he was in his sitting-room. "Lucius..."

"He brought you back, yes. He has just left. He'll come back tomorrow to check on you, Master."

His expressive eyes acknowledged her words. "Do... what you have... to do... Amelia."

She was touched by his consent. She kept on cleaning his face, gently caressing his cheeks and his jet-black locks. When she was done, she gave him some blood-replenishing potion and a painkiller, to drink. That way, he would suffer less while she cleaned his wounds – a painful process to be carried out. In the mean time, she went to the kitchen to fetch a basin she filled with water with an _Aguamenti_ spell, water she made lukewarm with another charm.

She began to clean his wounds. The blood had already began to dry. She felt sorry for him. It pained her a lot to see him like this. She did her best to make her gestures as soft as possible. She applied the Dittany and the Essence of Murtlap to prevent further bleeding and close his wounds. She felt his ribs and determined which ones were broken. She bandaged his ribcage.

Doing so, she could not help thinking about Terence. Terence that had been tortured in the same manner, by the same crazy Death-Eater. Bellatrix Lestrange. But she had not been able to do to him what she was doing to Severus now. Terence had died because he had been targeted as such.

_Poor Terence... _

But Severus... things were different. This time, she would do her best to save that man. Not out of fear from Malfoy's threats. Out of a whole another feeling that had been creeping inside her slowly but surely over time. A feeling she had not imagined she would ever feel again.

She would do her best to save Severus. There was no denying about that.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when Amelia had been able to put Severus to bed. He was still awake but literally exhausted. Most likely, he had not had a single meal since the night before. Yet, he was in too much weak a condition to be able to eat. The blood-replenishing potion would help restore the blood he had lost and feed his system somehow. She had also cleaned his wounds, bandaged his rib cage, given him some Skele-Grow for his broken ribs. She had removed his boots and socks and put him to bed, on his belly so that his back would not be hurt more than it was already. She cast a warming charm over the room.<p>

She put all the vials on the small table nearby, Scourgified his garments before heaping them for a more thorough cleansing, Vanished the dirty cloth and the water reddened by his blood. She went behind the screen to put on her nightgown before going to bed. When she was back to the bed, she noticed that he was shaking, his eyes wide open, as a side-effect of the Cruciatus Curse.

She remembered what he had done in a similar occasion, when they had come back from Malfoy Manor, after she had been Cruciated herself, before she had given birth. She climbed quickly into bed next to him. With a spell, she moved his body so that he may be in closer contact with her own. A physical contact was the best remedy against the Cruciatus side-effects.

She put her wand on the bedtable nearby, after making sure Severus was comfortable in her arms, his head resting on her chest. His tremors had ceased but it took her quite some time to fall asleep. She caressed his face and hair gently, as much to help him go through the Cruciatus, than to reassure herself that the man she had grown to care for, was indeed alive in her arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Severus and Amelia take care of each other on turns, in different occasions, but all the same. Besides, things seem to evolve slowly but surely at least on Amelia's side. <em><strong>So what do you think is going to happen next ?<strong>_  
><strong>_

_**Please leave your ideas or opinions on the matter by clicking on the nice little link at the bottom of the page... The muses do need reviews and I do need the muses... the usual equation. You know what to do then.**_


	24. Chapter 23 Further revelations

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 23 – Further revelations**

Severus was the first one to wake up. He had not moved too much in his sleep. He felt comfortable at the same time. There was a source of heat very close to him – well, under him. He raised his head and saw he was in Amelia's arms, resting on her body. She was the source of heat.

He remembered the morning before, when they had woken up in each other's arms at the Prince manor...

He wondered how he had ended up like this, so close to her. In her arms. Then the events of the day before came back to him suddenly. He had been summoned by the Dark Lord, early in the morning, just after arriving at Spinner's End. Voldemort was still in residence at Malfoy Manor. He had not been the only one to have been summoned. Yaxley had been too. Severus had gathered then the reason why it was only the both of them and the Dark Lord. Lucius was there too, as the lord of the manor. As well as the obnoxious, ever-present Bellatrix Lestrange.

Somehow, someone must have had tipped the Dark Lord about what had happened at the Ministry the day before. Severus had his own suspicions – most likely Dolores Umbridge. There was no other possibility. Voldemort began to ask for explanations. From then on, things had gotten worse and worse very fast for the two Death-Eaters.

Yaxley had been the first one to be punished. Voldemort Cruciated him thoroughly, leaving the man panting out of pain after a while. Then he turned his wrath towards Severus. The Potions Master knew that when the Dark Lord was in such a wrathful mood, no reasoning could touch him. Better take the brunt of it with fortitude. He was Cruciated by Voldemort. Yet, he had not planned to be whiplashed by Bellatrix – who never wasted an opportunity to get at him specifically. The Dark Lord let her do with a nasty rictus on his face.

During his punishment, Severus still retained his consciousness. His suspicions about Umbridge had been confirmed when Voldemort had asked him and Yaxley what had happened in the court room. He also used Legilimency on them both. Severus was a highly skilled Occlumens and he managed, despite the pain, to give only the images he wanted. Dolores Umbridge being stunned indeed and Mafalda Hopkirk – or was it really her ? – stealing something from her neck. Apparently, Yaxley had seen the same and both men's visions confirmed the events.

Then, Severus perceived an unexpected feeling from the Dark Lord. The vision of the jewel being stolen from Umbridge's neck triggered off a wave of panic and fear in Voldemort's psyche, which Severus perceived. Not that he was linked to his Master through some kind of telepathic bond but years of practicing Occlumency and Legilimency alike, must have given Severus some insight into people's mind – even into the Dark Lord's mind.

For sure, the Dark Lord was utterly angry. But at the same time, he was scared. During the brief mental contact between the two wizards, Severus managed to read in his Master's mind. The truth he discovered left him completely aghast – even if he hid it carefully.

The jewel was a locket. But not any locket. The Slytherin Locket. Yet the truth about its very nature was worse than that.

It was a Horcrux.

* * *

><p>Now Severus was lying in bed, and he could think more clearly about his discovery of the day before. He had already heard about Horcruxes, being the Dark Arts expert that he was. But why was Potter after this kind of objects ? They were very Dark magic. The boy and his two friends were up to something, but what ? He would need to enquire about this. After all, he still had promised to protect the young wizard. He had even taken an Unbreakable Vow for that. With Dumbledore, long ago, that very night when he had turned towards the old wizard to protect Lily, when he had sworn to give <em>anything<em> in return for her protection. The old man was dead but Severus was still alive and therefore the Vow was still working.

All these questions collided into Severus' mind. He was also aware his life had been spared because the Dark Lord needed him as a Potions Master. Like he had spared Yaxley's life as he was the one to control an Imperiused Pius Thicknesse, the present Minister for Magic.

The only difference between the two Death-Eaters had been in the punishment given by Bellatrix. She had no feelings towards Yaxley and she had let him alone. But Severus... no. On the contrary. She did not trust him, she even hated him, jealous of his skills and the position he enjoyed presently with the Dark Lord. All these nasty feelings about Severus fuelled her unquenchable bloodthirst – which Voldemort had always found it inspiring, to say the least.

For the time being, Severus could allow himself to relax a bit. He was in his home, safe for the time being. He was half lying on Amelia's body. His back was still sore but less than the day before. He remembered how she had taken care of him. She had cleaned his wounds and bandaged his ribcage. He could breathe almost normally. She had put him to bed by carrying him upstairs with magic. She had helped him overcome the Cruciatus Curse side-effects by sleeping beside him, keeping a physical contact with him.

Severus could feel her body. She had only her nightgown on – he could feel she was naked under. Surprised, he rose onto his arms. The dim light from outside allowed him to see her. She was still asleep. He could not help thinking that she was really lovely. His beautiful submissive. He could see the scars on her neck. She was his and he would let no one to take her away from him.

He was still watching her when she woke up. She turned her head towards his face and flashed him a smile, apparently relieved to see him awake too. "Master..." she said softly. "Good morning."

Severus was surprised by her gentle reaction to him. Then he remembered the words she often told him : _I trust you, Master_. "Good morning, Amelia," he whispered, a bit embarrassed by their sudden proximity.

She smiled at him again. This time her right hand went to his face to touch his forehead as if he had a fever. Her touch was so sweet. "How do you feel, Master ?" she said while brushing aside a lock of his hair.

"I feel better, thanks to you."

"Did you sleep well ? The Cruciatus..." she seemed embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Yes, I did. Being in physical contact with you helped me go through the Curse side-effects."

"I remembered what you had done for me, Master, when we were back from the Malfoys. Early this year."

She smiled at him again. Their gazes locked onto each other, in a magical moment. They were so close ! At a moment, Amelia closed her eyes, as if abandoning herself to him. Severus had to admit he craved for a kiss. He wanted to kiss her like mad, the same sensation when they had been at Malfoy Manor, during that Dark revel, just before she gave birth. How much he had wanted to take her lips with his back then ! But they had been interrupted by Avery and McNair – with all the consequences that had ensued. His torturing her.

Now, there was nobody to interrupt them. Severus wanted to kiss her but maybe she would not agree. She was kind with him but not to the point of letting him kiss her like a lover would. Well, the only way to know was to do it. His face got closer to hers, his gaze watching her lips greedily. She still had her eyes closed. That was now or never. He was about to take her mouth with his when...

* * *

><p>… when someone banged at the main door. Severus stiffened at once. Amelia opened her eyes, a look of alarm in her eyes – not because of his proximity but because of whom she suspected it might be.<p>

Severus let out a sigh. Really, that was the second time he wanted to kiss her and honestly, someone on high had planned to prevent him from doing so. _Who dares ? In my own house ?_ He looked exasperated, even furious. He moved himself away from the young witch.

Amelia perceived he was crossed by the interruption. "It must be Mr Malfoy, Master. Yesterday, after he had brought you back here, he had told me he would come back to check on you."

Severus smirked. _Lucius Malfoy ! Why is there always a Death-Eater to interrupt me in my private business ?_ "Very well. Check from the window here first. Then you'll go downstairs and open the door to him."

Amelia nodded and put on her dressing gown quickly to cover herself. She opened the window, then the shutters and leant over the sill. "Yes ? Who is it ?" she called.

Lucius Malfoy raised his head towards the voice. Severus' bedroom window was just above the main door. "Open the door, Mudblood ! I've told you I'd come back !"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. On my way."

Lucius was not alone. He glanced at his wife Narcissa, that had accompanied him. The witch shrugged. Less than a minute or so later, the door opened to let them in. "Good morning, sir, ma'am," Amelia greeted them. A bit of politeness was always useful.

Lucius Malfoy watched the young woman with contempt. "Where's is your Master, Mudblood ?" he asked coldly.

"Upstairs, sir, where I brought him yesterday after you left. I've cared for him and..."

Lucius did not leave her the time to explain. He brushed past her and took the stairs. Narcissa glanced at her. She had heard the last words the young witch had said. _She has cared for him. For Severus._ "Lead me there too, will you ?" she asked a few seconds later, her voice as neutral as ever.

Amelia nodded. "If you may follow me, ma'am," she said softly.

The two women found the men in Severus' bedroom. Severus was still half naked, in his trousers, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the door. He had his mother's wand in hand. Lucius was standing nearby, obviously relieved to see his friend in a far better shape than when he had left him the day before. When the two witches entered the room, the wizards looked at them. Severus was surprised to see Narcissa and he blushed slightly, thinking that she could see him half-naked.

"Severus ! How are you ?" she asked warmly, a genuine, friendly concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Narcissa. Thanks to... my slave. She took good care of me."

"I've got no doubt on that," she replied. "Do you need anything else ? Do you have enough potions to recover ?"

Severus turned his head towards Amelia. "Mudblood, what's left ?" he asked harshly, back into his act.

"There's not much Dittany left, Master."

"No problem, we have some at home, Severus," Lucius said. "Do you have enough Skele-Grow for your broken ribs ?"

"Yes, I do, thanks," the Potions Master said. "By the way, Lucius, I was wondering – where's my wand ?"

Lucius smirked. He took something out of his cloak. "Here it is, Severus. Could you imagine that I would have left you with your wand while you were almost unconscious ? We know what the Mudblood may have been able to do with it." He handed it over to its rightful owner. "So I took the liberty of keeping it with me, as I was to come back and see you anyway."

Severus had to reckon that this was logical – from a Death-Eater's point of view. "Thanks, Lucius. Good thinking indeed."

"And whose wand is that actually ?" the blond wizard asked, his hand showing the first wand Severus had in his hand. He was curious.

"My mother's. She had not been buried with it. When I had found it back, it was too late. So I kept it as a back up. It's powerful but it doesn't work as good as my Ebony wand. Still useful anyway." In front of his friend's suspicious look, he quickly added : "Don't worry about the Mudblood. The wand is bewitched to burn her hands if she ever touches it."

That was a pure lie. But after all, Severus was used to live in lies. Amelia kept her eyes lowered, in a very submissive fashion. In no way she would betray her Master.

"I suggest I should go back home now to fetch the Dittany," Narcissa said.

"Yes, my wife, you do that," Lucius replied, an unexpected tone of gentleness in his voice when addressing his spouse. "I'll wait for you here. It should not take long. Be careful."

Amelia could not help notice that he was sweet with his wife. That was normal a feeling but with these Death-Eaters, no one could ever know. They could be ruthless with each other – she had seen it first hand.

Once Narcissa had gone, the two wizards kept on talking in the bedroom. Amelia had remained there, having not been dismissed. She did not wish to leave Severus either, even if Malfoy had brought him back home and apparently meant no harm to him.

Lucius glanced at her. "So, Severus, she took care of you. I must confess that I preferred to threaten her yesterday in case she may have weird ideas like... running away."

"Thanks for your concern, Lucius, but the wards are quite effective in this regard. Besides, where could she go ? She would be soon caught up by a party of Snatchers. She's perfectly aware that it is in her best interest to stay with me, wherever that be. She knows what a bunch of Snatchers could do to her before surrendering her to the Ministry. What I do to her usually in my bed is far less worse as I'm the only one to use her."

Another blunt lie. Amelia lowered her head to avoid the truth to be discovered.

"Talking about this, you could use her to ride the Cruciatus side-effects," Lucius said sarcastically. "Maybe you know that already but there's nothing better than a good orgasm to get rid of these effects. Did you know that ?"

If Severus felt embarrassed, he hid it carefully. "I've already heard of it."

"Narcissa helped me once like that. But the situation is different. She's my wife. But now you have a slave... you don't need to ask for her consent to get your pleasure."

Amelia kept her head lowered. She Occluded her mind at once, lest Malfoy may read something in her eyes. She did not want him to see her Master had never touched her since she had been given to him by the Dark Lord. Her Master replied and she felt puzzled by his reply.

"No, indeed. I was too much wounded last night to be able to perform in any way. But never fear. I already spend a reasonable amount of time between her legs."

Amelia was troubled. His words, despite their crudeness, had something that turned her on. Unexpectedly. Was it the way he had uttered them ? His voice, purring and soft, sensual and deep ? She could not have told. She just felt herself blushing. Once again, she had never thought she could feel like this again.

"I've got no doubt on that, Severus," Lucius said with a leer in his voice.

Narcissa came back at that moment, ending a man-to-man conversation that had begun to unsettle Amelia a bit too much. The blond witch had brought back some Dittany which she gave to Amelia. The young Ravenclaw gave it to her Master in her turn. He nodded when reading the vial and thanked Narcissa.

Narcissa glanced at Amelia. Briefly, their gazes met. Amelia lowered down her eyes quickly. She noticed then that her nightgown was stained around her breasts. _Oh no..._ It was late in the morning, she should have expressed her milk at least one or two hours ago. But they had woke up late. Quickly, she covered her chest with her dressing gown, in a casual gesture.

But Narcissa had noticed it too. She was a mum. Once again, their gazes met, longer this time. "What's going on with you ?" Narcissa asked her.

"Nothing, ma'am," Amelia said softly. "Nothing."

Narcissa did not insist. But she was no fool. Amelia knew it. Lucius put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Shall we go, Cissy ?"

Once again, a sweet, gentle tone that made Amelia wish she could be talked to like that as well. But not by any man. By Severus Snape.

"Yes, my husband. Let's go."

Narcissa had a very tender tone for her husband. Despite their respective pure-blood traditional upbringing, they seemed to be very loving with each other. Amelia wished she could utter such words again one day. But not to any man. To Severus Snape.

How she could have had such thoughts about her Master in a few seconds, puzzled her. But she had to reckon these thoughts were consistent with the feeling of care she had felt for him the day before. She may have not been able to do anything for Terence when he had been wounded, but she would do her best for Severus. At least, she would try.

"We may come back tomorrow, Severus," Lucius added. "That is, if you wish."

"No, that won't be necessary, Lucius. Thank you anyway. I'm all set here." Severus did not want them to come back. In fact, he had other plans for him and Amelia – plans for the young witch's safety. He wanted to go back to the Prince manor as soon as possible. "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. I've seen worse, you know."

Lucius smiled. "I know that. All the same. Let us know if you need anything."

Severus nodded. He instructed Amelia to accompany back the Malfoys downstairs. He would check the wards later.

* * *

><p>Amelia went back upstairs to tend to Severus' wounds. She found him in the bedroom, standing nearby the window, behind the curtains, looking at the street down below. He had probably been checking if the Malfoys had indeed left the place. His tall figure was clear cut in the daylight. Amelia felt moved for a few seconds. His shoulder-length black hair, his broad shoulders, his thin yet manly stature, all this stirred an emotion in her heart. She was standing at the threshold, staring at him.<p>

Severus must have sensed she was back as he turned himself towards her, catching her stare on him. She wanted to lower her eyes but she could not. She was not looking at her Master. She was watching a man, a man she had come to respect and feel something for.

"Master..."

"Come here, Amelia," he said softly.

She obeyed, drawn to him like to a magnet. He exhaled so much powerfulness, that she could not do otherwise than obey him. As if her consent had been annihilated but at the same time, she did not mind obeying him at all.

Severus had noticed something was wrong with her breasts – like Narcissa had. Gently, he opened her dressing robe. His dark eyes fell on the stains over her chest, before coming back to her face. "You should have told me you were in need of expressing your milk."

"I..." She was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, Master. I wanted to but I couldn't, as long as the Malfoys were here."

"Of course. Let's take care of this matter now. Go and fetch the necessary recipients."

"Master, what about your wounds ?"

"They can wait. Now go."

He had uttered his order softly. Amelia looked up at him and smiled gently. "Yes, Master." Her submissiveness to him never ceased to amaze him. And fuelled his desire of her.

She left the bedroom. But this time, Severus did watch her figure leave. This time again, something stirred in his soul. An emotion he had not imagined he would ever feel again.

Amelia came back to his bedroom with a beaker and a large vial. She put them on the table. Severus sterilized them by using the _Incendio_ spell. In the meantime, she had removed her dressing gown, then her nightgown, to uncover her chest. Once again, when Severus set his eyes on her, he felt moved deep down. She was a beauty, really. But this time, he did not feel bad. He did not feel guilty for the emotions he was having now, even if they had not been triggered up by any Lily-related memory. He expected something akin to a reproach about betrayal in his soul, but instead there was only silence.

Severus put the tip of his wand on her right breast and cast the spell. The milk flowed into the beaker. Amelia looked relieved. She let out a deep sigh. He did the same with her other breast. Once done, he poured the content of the beaker inside the large vial.

"How do you feel now ?" he asked eventually – they had performed the whole operation in complete silence.

"Better, thank you, Master," she replied while putting on her nightgown. "Now, let me take care of you. Please. Master."

Severus agreed. "Take this before. I think you're going to need it." He held her out his mother's wand. Without a word, she took it reverently. He sat down on the chair, his chest leaning on the back of it, so that she could treat his wounds easily. She conjured up some clean cloth and began to apply the Dittany Narcissa had given them.

Severus tried to think about anything else than her sweet touch on his skin but he could not. He had to admit it – now he craved for her touch. Her fingers were precise and agile, yet soft and delicate on him. He even wondered how it would feel if she touched him for another purpose than tending to his wounds. No, he could not let this kind of thoughts taking over his mind. _Too dangerous._

Amelia felt sorry for him when she looked at his wounds. He could endure so much ! He had to be really brave to put up with all this. She wondered what had made him accept such a terrible life. How a person could be so much resilient, if there was not some real reason behind all this ? His act, with her, for example. What was behind it ? An intense wave of compassion for him overwhelmed her. He was so courageous. Certainly the most courageous man she had ever met.

Amelia was aware the man held many secrets. Not only it was surely in his nature deep down, but also this was a necessity. What she could not figure out, was the real motive behind all this. Suffering could be extreme but it was not gratuitous, even for a man like Severus Snape. He surely had a motive at the core of his actions. All of his actions. Including the act he had had to put on with her when Wormtail was still living with them. When he had brutalized her for petty issues. No, he was not the kind of man to be fundamentally evil in his ways.

Thing was, he was not the kind of man to talk and even less to be manoeuvred that easily.

She checked if his ribs had been mended by the Skele-Grow. She removed the bandage and felt his ribs delicately. Her fingers on his skin sent him a jolt that he had a hard time to suppress.

"Sorry, Master. I didn't want to... to tickle you," she ended in an embarrassed whisper.

If she had only tickled him, that would not have been a big deal ! No, it was more than that. Her fingers on his skin left a delicious sensation there, a path of fire that aroused him. "That's fine, Amelia. You didn't," he said more coldly than he would have wished.

Severus really craved for her touch now. He wanted her to touch him, to caress him, to... He swallowed hard, chasing away these thoughts. But they were too much powerful for him to control. He thought about his earlier question – how it would feel if she touched him even more. _I guess I have a part of the answer._ Nobody had ever touched him before like this.

The only thing Amelia could think about was how soft his skin was. Now she wanted to explore more of him. How come she could think of something like that ? She even expected Terence to scold her in her mind. But nothing came, except silence. Besides, how could she seek such a contact after what had happened one year earlier, at the hands of Wormtail ? How could she... desire the contact with another male body ?

"Looks like your broken ribs are mended, Master," she whispered.

She retreated from him, severing the contact. He felt as if winter had set in again when he did not feel her touch on him any more. She went to his wardrobe and got a white shirt, the lightest she could pick up. "I think it's safe for you to wear this shirt, Master. It's light and should not aggravate your wounds."

Severus took the shirt from her hands, moved by her caring attention – while all he wanted was to make _her_ remove _her_ garments... He got a grip on his emotions. "Thank you, Amelia."

She smiled at him, relieved to see he felt indeed better. "You're all set, Master. Do you want me to prepare breakfast ? You should eat. You haven't for more than 24 hours."

It took him several seconds to reply. "Yes, you do that."

And once again, Severus sent her away, despite himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Further revelations but more on a personal, intimate side, for each of the characters, separately. We can see that their inner paths may meet one day, though nothing is sure at this stage.<strong>_

_**I hope I still have Severus, Lucius and Narcissa in character too.  
><strong>_

_**So what do you think ? I need more reviews, folks ! I update the story on time, I'd like to have more encouragements from you all ! PLEASE ! Otherwise the muses are going to go on strike and I'd be in big doodoo then...**_

_**Thanks in anticipation !**_


	25. Chapter 24 Conversation with a Headmaste

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 24 – Conversation with a Headmaster**

Severus went downstairs to have breakfast. Amelia was in the kitchen. She greeted him with a smile, obviously glad to see he could stand on his two feet. He still looked terrible but otherwise he was fine. He ate with gusto – he was hungry. Besides, he needed his strength to recover.

They both ate in silence. But Amelia could read on his face that something was bugging him. He looked preoccupied. She did not dare interrupt him in his train of thoughts. Once he was done, he left the kitchen in silence. He did not go far : he was in his sitting-room, searching something in his library.

Amelia could hear him take books from the shelves. She wondered what he was looking for actually. Once she was done with the washing-up, she joined him there. Several books were scattered here and there, open. She remembered the library layout – he was reading books from the shelf that contained works about the Dark Arts.

"May I help you, Master ?" she asked with a soft voice, though unsure as to his reaction.

Severus glanced at her. He seemed to think about his answer. "No, not for the time being, thank you."

Amelia had to admit she was a bit disappointed. She would have loved to search his library with him. They shared the same interest in books and reading. She went upstairs to make the bed. At the same time, she remembered the conversation with Dumbledore's portrait in the lab. She wanted to go back down there but with Severus in a good enough condition to walk around, that would be difficult, if nearly impossible to do without drawing his attention. She had to postpone this project and find another opportunity to continue her little chat with the Headmaster.

Severus went on with his search. He knew what he was looking for. Horcruxes. He had already read something about that topic but that had been long ago and he could not remember where. He was sure of one thing : it had not been in Hogwarts. The access to this kind of very Dark magic would have been prohibited. He had not read about it at Malfoy Manor – Lucius had also an impressive library with some rare and even prohibited works. No, he must have read about it right here in his Spinner's End home – therefore he surely had a book about it around.

Maybe the young witch could prove useful in helping him. Yet, he was not very keen on revealing an information that may prove fatal to the both of them. He had a duty to her, to her protection. He trusted her Occlumency but this information was way too much crucial to be shared. Not now. He needed extra confirmation before making the decision to tell her or not.

He opened several other books. When he was done with one, he piled the book with others. The books thus discarded had begun to form a tower. He sighed. Maybe the information he was after was in that heap of books and he had missed it. Maybe another eye would be helpful after all. Another sigh. He took another book from the shelf and opened it.

He sat down in the sofa, careful not to lean his sore back against it. He searched the table of content and this time, he let out a sigh of relief. He had found it. There was a chapter about Horcruxes. He went to the page and began to read.

What he read did not reassure him. On the contrary.

Severus glanced at the stairwell leading upstairs. Amelia was still in the bedroom. He went on reading the whole chapter. As he was reading, he knew he would need to have a little chat soon with a certain Headmaster.

Amelia went downstairs later. She found Severus still sitting, his dark gaze staring at the void in front of him, obviously lost in deep thoughts. She did not dare interrupt him. He had a book on his lap. Apparently, he had found what he had been looking for about an hour or so already.

Severus felt her presence and came back to reality. He looked at her and rose from the sofa. "I'm in my lab, Amelia," he said only, while directing his steps towards the corridor. She nodded. He would talk to her in due time, she was sure of that.

* * *

><p>Severus closed the door behind him. Not that he did not want Amelia to hear him. He knew she would not spy on him. Yet, her safety was one of his primary concerns. He needed advice first. <em>Maybe I could use the old man after all. Now's the time or never<em>, he thought sourly.

The book still in hand, he tapped the portrait frame with his wand. The old Headmaster seemed to be dozing off. "Dumbledore !" he called him to wake him up while tapping the frame again with his wand.

The old wizard opened his eyes and glanced at Severus with a benevolent gaze. "Oh, Severus ! My boy, I'm so glad to see you."

The Potions Master had a sneer, despite the genuine tone of his former mentor. "Not as much as me."

"I'm happy to hear that you still find my presence a joy for you, my boy," the old wizard said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Severus wondered if that was really true. "Since when have you become ironical ?" he quipped.

"Since a certain Potions Master has entered my service."

Severus shot him a dark glare – which elicited a small laugh from the portrait. "Seriously, what can I do for you, Severus ? You look... concerned."

"I am." He sighed. He did not know how to start the matter. He chose a direct approach. "What do you know about Horcruxes ?"

The question froze Dumbledore's smile on his lips. The twinkle in his eyes had gone all of a sudden. "Why do you want to know ?"

"Reply to my question, Dumbledore."

The old man sighed. "I thought you knew all about it already. You're the Dark Arts expert after all."

"I want to hear _your_ version." The young wizard was staring at him with a determined look in his dark eyes. Nothing would deter him from getting the answer.

Dumbledore realized that when Severus had this tone, he knew he could not elude the answer.

"As you know already, Horcruxes are very Dark magic, Severus." He sighed. "So you found out, then ?"

_Found out what ?_ Severus knew the old man still tried to keep the topic a secret and reveal the least possible about it. The young wizard was well aware he would need all his Slytherin cunning to get the truth out. "I just want a confirmation of my findings."

"I suppose you know their purpose."

"Insuring immortality ? Yes, I figured that out after finding more information about them, in a book I have here." Saying so, he held out the book for Dumbledore to see it. "What I don't know are the details in relation with the Dark Lord." _And Potter. But that I don't need to ask now. Not yet._

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. Tom created Horcruxes in the past. Several of them. I suppose you know how he did that."

"Yes, I do. Murder. How many ? Because a strong hunch of mine tells me he didn't split his soul into two parts only."

"You're right. Five of them, I'm almost sure. There might be others."

"_Almost sure_ ?" Severus began to find his former mentor to be rather cryptic. He peered at the old wizard. _He's hiding something, but what ?_ "Care to explain ?" He was determined to go to the heart of the matter.

Dumbledore took a sweet out of his pocket, as if to give himself a bit of time before replying. "Tom has encased his bits of soul into objects that mean something to him. Two of them have already been made ineffective. His diary was the first one to be destroyed."

"In the Chamber of Secrets. By Potter. Almost five years ago. What about the other ?"

Dumbledore remained silent. He just played with his once crippled hand. Severus' eyes were diverted to his hand that had returned to a healthy condition. "The ring... that cursed ring you put on... and that you destroyed with the Gryffindor Sword !"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "I can see that your mind is still so quick to grasp things, Severus, despite what had befallen you a few hours ago."

"That's part of my survival kit," Severus quipped coldly. "You never told me why you had put that ring on. Were you aware by then it was a Horcrux ?"

Dumbledore nodded. There was more than that concerning that ring but really, Severus did not need to know that part. "Yes, my boy. I was. But I had told you then, I had been tempted..."

The Potions Master remembered that moment – he had been furious after the Headmaster's foolishness. He had also done his best to contain the curse and alleviate the damage it inflicted. There was no need to kindle that argument again. The old man was dead. "And what about the other Horcruxes ? Two have been destroyed, that still leaves, if my computation is correct, three out there."

"Yes, you're right, Severus. I suspect they are objects in relation with Hogwarts."

"I confirm your suspicions, Dumbledore. One of them is the Slytherin Locket." A pause. Now was the time to address the topic that really bothered Severus. Once again, he decided for a direct approach. "And I suppose you rely on Potter to find the others ? That's why you used to have all these private conversations with him back at Hogwarts last year." _Before I killed you._

Dumbledore watched the Potions Master with interest. "The sharpness of your mind will never cease to amaze me, Severus."

"Flattery will lead you nowhere with me, Dumbledore. After all these years, you should know me better. So ?"

"So ? Yes. I entrusted Harry and his two friends to find the other Horcruxes. And to destroy them."

"Why ? Why entrusting such an essential task to a bunch of three kids ? Why didn't you give that task to..."

"To you, Severus ?"

"To me or to someone else in the Order. To Minerva. Or to Kingsley. Or even to Lupin. To put it in one word : to competent adults, skilled in magic. Not to kids !"

"I think your own duties with the Dark Lord are already time-consuming, Severus. Besides..."

"Besides, you don't trust me enough, I know !" Severus ended, anger in his growling voice.

"That's not what I intended to say," Dumbledore retorted, without admitting the interruption. "I do trust you, Severus. We already had this conversation last year. What you're doing is a task I would not entrust to anyone else but you. It's just that for certain reasons, Harry is the one to do this."

"But what if the boy and his sidekicks fail ? Have you thought about a back-up plan ?"

"Harry shall not fail."

"You don't know that !" Severus said petulantly.

"I know he will succeed because he has to. The search for Tom's Horcruxes is not just a search for magical objects, however potent they are. It's a fight between Good and Evil !" A pause. "To tell you the truth, Severus, I didn't think you'd come across that Horcrux thing all on your own. After all, I had left you no clues about the matter."

Severus had to concede the Headmaster had a point there. "No, I didn't." A pause. "I... read it in the Dark Lord's mind. I saw him yesterday at Malfoy Manor. He punished me and let Bellatrix torture me afterwards. He punished me because I would have done nothing to prevent Potter from escaping the Ministry two days ago."

Dumbledore frowned. "What were you doing at the Ministry ?"

"The question should be what Potter was doing there, don't you think ?" Severus countered harshly. "I was there... for Amelia. She had been summoned to appear in front of that nutcase Umbridge and her Muggle-born Registration Committee. But while Amelia was auditioned, Potter and his two friends entered the court room and they stole a jewel Umbridge had around her neck. I didn't know what it was first. But when the Dark Lord heard about the event, he saw the incident in my mind and that of Yaxley, another Death-Eater that had been present too at the same time."

"And I suppose you perceived Tom's anxiety about this object." The issue of Amelia would be dealt with later.

"That's an understatement. He was literally furious about it ! Furious and... scared. That's why me and Yaxley had been thoroughly punished."

Dumbledore had a look of compassion for the Potions Master. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Severus. Really."

"I think the information was worth the trouble. At least for me, as I discovered the truth. But I suppose you knew it already. And so did Potter, as he had been obviously present at the Ministry, despite the risks, to get a hold of that locket. Do I need to remind you there's a price on his head ? Ten thousand galleons, by the way."

"Indeed. The stakes are going higher and higher," Dumbledore said casually as if he were discussing about the last lottery prize.

Severus was puzzled by this remark. He did not know whether it was ironical or just a statement. Yes, the old wizard was right – the stakes had become higher and higher in this war. For everyone, including himself.

"Dumbledore, why did Potter take such a risk, I mean, going to the Ministry, while he's been labelled as the 'Undesirable No. 1' for months ?" _Stupid Gryffindors..._ "You didn't tell me everything. What about the other Horcruxes ? You mentioned two had already been destroyed. Now the Slytherin Locket. What are the two others ?"

Dumbledore sighed. He knew Severus was determined and would not let it go. "I had collected a memory I had shown Harry last year. A memory about what Tom had been up to after leaving Hogwarts and before disappearing. He had worked for Borgin and Burke's. He was in charge of finding rare magical artefacts. He was pretty good at this actually. He used his charm to meet people and persuade them to sell him these objects. For example, he had been in contact with a certain Mrs Hepzibah Smith, a very rich and old witch who claimed to be a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff herself. One day, she showed him the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. No need to say that Tom's interest had been roused to its maximum." He sighed. "Ah, he knew how to play of his charm. But this time, the old lady would not let go of the artefact. Poor Hepzibah... She was found dead a few days later. Poisoned. Her house-elf had been accused. I had managed to get the poor creature's memories before it died."

"So Hufflepuff's Cup is another Horcrux ? Makes sense."

"Yes, indeed."

"What about the last one ?"

"Things are more difficult there. I don't know. It may be an object in connection with Ravenclaw, if I follow Tom's logic. But I have no idea of what it may be. Filius probably knows about it."

Severus snorted. "I don't think the Head of Ravenclaw House would be very happy to see me, and even less help me with that question !" A smirk punctuated his remark. "What about the Sword of Gryffindor ? How come the Dark Lord had not managed to turn it into a Horcrux ?"

"Good question, Severus. However, the answer is simple : the Sword is located in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Out of Tom's reach."

"Not any more. Lucius is the Headmaster now."

Dumbledore had a small laugh. "That's what everybody thinks." In front of Severus' puzzled look, he went on : "The Sword displayed in my former office is a fake, Severus. Besides, it is no longer there. It has been put into a vault at Gringotts."

"Where's the real one then ?"

"Still at Hogwarts." Dumbledore took a conspiratorial tone, even if they were on their own. "It's safely stored in a niche hidden behind my portrait there." The twinkle in his eye had come back. "You and me are now the only ones to know that detail. Not even Minerva is aware of it. Now, you can no longer say I don't trust you, Severus."

The Potions Master smirked. _Very funny._ "I appreciate that, Dumbledore," he replied ironically.

"I'm delighted to know you hold no grudge against me for these little secrets I have kept from you temporarily, Severus."

"_Temporarily_ ? What do you mean ?"

"Oh, I mean I intended to tell you the whole story in due course. When I needed you to know it."

"Because you need me to know it _now_ !" Severus retorted with a frankly mocking tone. "What's the next task ? Steal the real Gryffindor Sword before the Dark Lord lays his hands on it and create another Horcrux with it ?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Something like that, Severus."

The young wizard glared at him. "You must be joking."

"No, I'm not. Severus, I want you to steal the Sword and give it to Harry."

This time, the Potions Master became livid. "I need to sit down." He took a chair nearby and let himself plop down into it literally. The old coot had really lost his marbles now. Even beyond death. Severus had not imagined that a dead man could lose his mind or worse – make his life a living hell with a such a foolish project.

"I want you to take the Sword, Severus, and give it to Harry. That's very important !"

"Why is it so important ?" Maybe there would be a way to defuse the joke or whatever. And avoid a suicide mission.

"You remember that Harry killed the basilisk back in his Second Year with it. It's imbibed with basilisk venom. The Sword has kept the qualities of the venom. That substance can destroy Horcruxes. That's why it's crucial that Harry is given the Sword, Severus. Think of that : the Sword can destroy Horcruxes. You know this, you noticed I had destroyed the ring with it last year."

The Potions Master had to reckon the old Headmaster was right. He sighed. "I can't, Dumbledore. Not this time. Find somebody else to do the job. What about asking Minerva ? Or Filius ? Or Pomona ? They already are in Hogwarts."

"That's not possible. They have no access to the Headmaster's office any longer. Lucius Malfoy has forbidden them to enter the place. The Carrows have received orders not to let them in. But you... as a fellow Death-Eater, a friend of Lucius, you're in a far better position than them to do so." He had a compassionate gaze for the young wizard. "Severus. Once again, I realize I ask too much of you. But if we want to bring down the Dark Lord, there's no other way. Destroy the Horcruxes and we destroy Tom."

Severus sighed. "I cannot guarantee the outcome this time. Hogwarts is heavily guarded. More than ever." He had a frank look at the old man in his portrait. "I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but this time, no, I can't do it. I just simply can't."

"You promised to do _anything_ for me, Severus." Dumbledore's voice had become cold. Even icy. His eyes had lost their usual benevolence. They had suddenly become as hard as steel. His blue gaze was that of a man who wanted to further his agenda whatever the cost.

Severus closed his eyes, as if he were about to be sentenced for life. He felt the magic of the Vow he had made with the old Headmaster back then engulfing him again. _I have already been sentenced to life. When I made that Unbreakable Vow with him._ He had even pledged the magical oath with his very life. When he opened them again, his face was again unreadable.

"You promised me _anything_ in return, Severus. Do I need to remind you ?" The portrait's voice was still cold and almost harsh.

"No, you don't." _Will I pay till the end of my life ? With my very life ?_

"So you know what you have to do, Severus. Go and take the Sword of Gryffindor from the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts, from where it is concealed there, behind my portrait. Once in possession of it, find a way to forward it to Harry. These are my orders, to bring Tom down."

Severus nodded quickly. He did not wish to hear the next verse : the couplet about Lily, Lily he had loved. _Had loved ?_ The young wizard was surprised. Had loved, as if he did not love her any more ? No, he still loved her. Or did he ? He did not know any longer. He realized he was devoted to a dead woman, a woman he had loved and cherished for most of his life, in an unrequited way – but now ?

"Severus, are you with me ?" Dumbledore asked, unsure as to what his Potions Master was thinking about.

"Yes, I am, Dumbledore, I am. Was just thinking."

"Thinking about how you're going to proceed ? Good. I trust your skills and cunning, Severus. I know you'll succeed."

The only difference between Dumbledore and Voldemort, in Severus' opinion, was in the way both wizards encouraged their troops. Dumbledore was all in encouragements and trust. While the Dark Lord used threats and punishments. Two opposite management styles. But the outcome may be the same : Severus knew that one day, he may pay the whole thing with his very life.

"By the way, Severus, ask Amelia about the Ravenclaw object that Tom may have turned into a Horcrux. She must know about Ravenclaw lore. She gave me the impression to be a very knowledgeable person."

These last words rang an alarm in Severus' mind. "What do you mean, by 'she gave you the impression' ?"

"We met yesterday actually," Dumbledore replied casually. "She was looking for your potions in your lab and to save her time, I told her where they were. That's how she was made aware of my... presence in your house." This time, the benevolent look had come back on the old wizard's face. "I do care for you, Severus. I mean it."

"That means... she knows about you... here. Your portrait."

"You taught her Occlumency, Severus." He smiled. "She may be a great help for your plans, you know."

"My... plans ? You mean I should... use her like you use me ?"

"If you see it that way, yes, why not. Severus, you cannot win that war on your own. Neither can Harry. Why do you think I associated his two closest friends to his quest ? Why am I here with you now ? For the same reason. This is team work, Severus. Something Tom never understood and never practised."

"I would have appreciated if you had played my mercy killing of you the same way," Severus replied harshly. "That would have avoided me to be cast away by the rest of the Order. And my own status with the Dark Lord wouldn't have suffered the least bit. I'm an Occlumens."

"Oh yes, I must reckon I should have, considering everything you went through afterwards. But sometimes, some experiments can go out of hand and bring an unexpected outcome. As a Potions Master, you're aware of that. I'm sorry, Severus, deeply sorry about all this. But promise me, promise me you'll let Amelia help you. I think she proved herself to you already. She proved she would not turn back against you."

"How can you be so sure ?" Severus quipped.

"Because you gave her your mother's wand. Had you had the least doubt about her, you wouldn't have."

_Damn old coot ! Nothing goes by him._ Severus nodded. "But I don't want to throw her into harm's way. She's already suffered a lot."

"And she will even more if we don't stop Tom. You know it and I know it too," Dumbledore countered with a serious tone. As Severus did not reply, he went on : "Work together. You have my blessing. You have no other support than her, Severus. Think of that. Oh ! I must go. I can hear someone's just entered the Headmaster's office. Goodbye, Severus, and good luck."

In a second, he was gone. Severus sighed. He felt suddenly tired. He had wanted to send Amelia to safety, to his grandparents' manor but now, with Dumbledore's scheming mind in full swing, that would be nearly impossible. Besides, he had to admit that the old man was right. He needed support and the only person to give it to him unconditionally was indeed Amelia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm posting this from my work place, at lunch break, as I have a problem with my internet supplier, an issue that should be sorted out tonight but I don't want to take any risk leaving you hanging like this at the edge of the cliff... Aren't I a nice writer, eh ? So in return, be nice to me and send me as many reviews as possible. Of course, I will reply to the ones you already left as soon as my internet is back at home, as I could do so obviously. But I don't forget you, so don't forget me, ok ?<strong>_

_**Now to the story : another twist in the story, which will trigger off other events in the future and a change of pace too. I can't help thinking that Dumbledore has always charming ideas to keep Severus' life busy. I also got heavily inspired by **_**The Deathly Hallows****_ and part of _The Half-Blood Prince_ books and movies regarding some events pertaining to Voldemort. You must have recognized which ones I'm alluding to in this chapter. Except that in my story, Severus is made aware of the existence of Horcruxes. _**

_**Hope you like the chapter, hope I kept Severus and Dumbledore in character, hope you'll leave as many reviews as possible.**_


	26. Chapter 25 A very Ravenclaw idea

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 25 – A very Ravenclaw idea**

Severus had remained in his lab, well after Dumbledore had left his portrait. He did not want to see the old man again. He doubted the old Headmaster would show up again anyway. At least not before a certain time. Not after the somewhat vivid conversation they had just had. Once again, Severus was left to his own devices. Another impossible task to carry out.

_When is all this to stop one day ? You know the answer. When the Dark Lord is brought down. Or when you die. Whichever comes first._

He began working on his potions. Potion-making had the knack of distracting him by focusing his mind onto a task that required utmost attention, thus simmering down his most violent emotions. When he was done, he sat at his desk there and started thinking. Thinking about the job Dumbledore had just given him. From a rational point of view, the old wizard was right : what was the point of finding Horcruxes if they could not be destroyed ? If the Sword of Gryffindor could destroy them, then it had to be retrieved and given to the very people that had the Horcruxes in their possession, that is, Potter and his friends.

_Destroy the Horcruxes and we can destroy the Dark Lord._ The equation was as simple as that.

Severus wondered how many of these Horcruxes the Dark Lord might have made overall. Dumbledore was not even sure about that part. For sure, there were five of them. Two had been already destroyed. The Potions Master thought about magical numbers. Knowing his Master's way of thinking, he would go for a magical number of these objects. Three was no longer an option. Five was not really a magical number. The next option was seven. Then nine. Then twelve. Severus hoped the Dark Lord had not gone that far. The more Horcruxes created, the more difficult it would be to find them to destroy them all eventually.

He opened the book about the Horcruxes he had brought down to show Dumbledore. He went on reading. He quickly discovered that the more the soul was split, the more unstable it became. _Interesting. _The Dark Lord's behaviour had changed lately. He had become indeed more unstable – for what such a description was worth when it came to a psychopath.

Severus wondered if the Dark Lord had perceived that two bits of his soul had already been destroyed. The book was not clear about this issue. If he was, that would make the matter more difficult. There was no way to know if that perception increased with the destruction of more and more bits of soul. At this point, such Dark magic was unpredictable in its effects.

But Severus had to reckon that the Dark Lord was more and more prone to fits of anger and emotional outbursts, while he had always managed to rein in his impulses. Up to now. He remembered how he had been punished last time at Malfoy Manor. Compared to Lucius' major screw-up at the Department of Mysteries two years ago, what had happened at the Ministry of Magic was less serious. Yaxley had even managed to locate the Order's Headquarters during Potter's escape – which was a major information. Despite all the circumstances, they had been both thoroughly punished while Lucius had just been sent to Azkaban where he had spent a few months before being eventually sprung up from the place.

Yet, back then, only one Horcrux had been destroyed – the diary. Now two of them were down, with the ring. A ring that had belonged to the Dark Lord's maternal grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, as per Dumbledore's explanations.

There was a worsening of the Dark Lord's mental condition. There was no denying. Severus remembered that even Bellatrix now behaved in a more cautious manner around their Master – while she had always been the only one authorized to behave in a daring fashion with him, as if she was almost his equal. But no longer now.

Convinced by both the book descriptions and Dumbledore's explanations, Severus began to think of a way to get inside the castle, without getting himself cursed by his former colleagues on account of the old Headmaster's murder, and without raising the least suspicions from his fellow Death-Eaters as to his presence there.

Besides, knowing Lucius as he did, he was sure the man had set up wards around his office. Of course, Severus knew how to disable Lucius' wards but all the same. Disabling them would take time, a time Severus did not have, a time sufficient to be caught by either the Death-Eaters there or his former colleagues. Another extra difficulty.

Severus took a piece of parchment and began to list the issues at hand and their possible solutions. Once done, he folded the paper and inserted it in the book, at the page about Horcruxes. He would keep the book in his bedroom. He had also to tell Amelia about that new mission of his. After all, Dumbledore had authorized him to talk to her about it. She was a Ravenclaw, maybe her brain power and ability to think about imaginative solutions would help him sort out an idea.

Thinking about Ravenclaw, Severus remembered he had to ask her about her House lore. If Dumbledore's guess was right, the Dark Lord would have tried to get a hold of an object in relationship with that particular House. Who was better than a Ravenclaw to reply that question or at least provide him with clues ?

Severus left his lab and went back upstairs. He found Amelia in the kitchen. She was brewing some tea and proposed him a cup, which he accepted gladly.

"Amelia, I need to talk to you. Sit down, please."

She was puzzled by his tone. She had perceived some kind of urgency in his voice. She remained silent, no need to ask further questions as he was in an obvious mood to talk.

"Amelia, you're a Ravenclaw. Have you already heard of an object in connection with your House ? An object very important to your House ?"

The young witch watched him as if he had talked to her in a foreign language. "I'm sorry, Master, but please could you be more specific ?"

Severus was aware his description was rather vague. "Well, I don't have the details about how it should look like. All I can give you are suppositions. That object should be rather small, easy to transport and conceal. The only thing I'm sure about is... this artefact has a very important meaning for you Ravenclaws."

Amelia turned her gaze away. She seemed to think hard about his last words. She even repeated them softly. "Small... Could be transported and concealed... Important Ravenclaw artefact..." She raised her eyes, still in deep thought. Severus could read the concentration on her face. "A Ravenclaw object..." She closed her eyes.

Severus respected her silent reflection. When she opened them again, almost a minute later, she stared at him directly. "There might be something indeed... But it's said to be legendary stuff. I mean... I've already heard about it. Like all the other Ravenclaws did. Yet... nobody ever saw it for real. It's said to be lost."

"What would it be ?"

"The Diadem of Ravenclaw." As he did not react, she insisted. "The Diadem of Ravenclaw ? Never heard about it, Master ?" A pause. "It's quite famous."

Of course he had already heard of it. But he had always thought this was sheer Hogwarts folklore actually. Even Filius Flitwick did not seem to believe in it.

"A diadem... small, easy to transport and conceal... That could fit the bill indeed." He had a frank stare at her. "Thank you so much, Amelia."

He got up and was about to go out of the kitchen when Amelia called him. "Master !"

He turned towards her. "Yes, Amelia ?"

"Master. the Diadem... it is _lost_." A pause. "I mean, nobody alive has ever seen it. Some of us even consider it as a mythical object."

"Do you ?"

The question took her off guard. She looked embarrassed as if she had been accused of not believing in her own House lore. "I'll be honest with you, Master. As long as I had been at Hogwarts, I'd always believed it was indeed a tale, a legend made by Ravenclaws to give us as much fame as Gryffindors, for example. You see... Gryffindors have their Sword. Godric Gryffindor's Sword." She smiled at him, a bit guilty for not having given credit to this story. "Later, I entered the service of the Ravenhearts. Their whole family had always been sorted into Ravenclaw. Even their name was a reminder of their bond to the House. One day, I had a conversation with Mr and Mrs Ravenheart about the Diadem. They told me that they did believe in its existence. I was surprised, they had always seemed to be the rational type to me. I told them that it could be a myth. They made points in favour of its reality. I had to confess my beliefs about the matter had been shaken from then on."

"So that means you believe that it exists now ?"

She nodded. "Yes, they convinced me with logical arguments based on their research and findings."

"Research and findings ? What were these ?"

"The Diadem had never been really lost. It had been... stolen and hidden by Rowena Ravenclaw's own daughter, Helena, who wanted to be as bright as her mother. She had concealed it just before dying. Later, it was said that the Diadem had been retrieved."

"I don't follow you. How did the Ravenhearts know that the Diadem had been retrieved then ?"

"I've told you that nobody _alive_ had ever seen the Diadem in their life time. From that point, Mr Ravenheart had managed to ask someone that had been alive back then."

Severus frowned. "Who ?" He was puzzled.

"The Grey Lady – our House ghost." She had a frank stare at Severus. "Mr Ravenheart had always been fascinated by the Diadem story, from his days at Hogwarts on. He had always searched it, for most of his life. His wife joined him in his quest. That's why they knew so much about the topic. They had studied it thoroughly. When they noticed I was interested in the matter, after being convinced of its existence, of course, they talked to me about it."

She stopped suddenly and bit her lips. Severus noticed it. _She wants to tell me something but is afraid of doing so._ "You want to tell me more about it. You know more about it. But you're scared. You try to conceal it but it's quite obvious."

She had a hard time lying to him and Severus knew it. She sighed deeply. "At some point, Mr Ravenheart and his wife had discovered that the Diadem was real. They had not managed to locate its whereabouts but one day, they went to Hogwarts and talked again to the Grey Lady. They had gained her trust over time. She's a very shy ghost, you know. She told them eventually that someone had already managed to get the Diadem's location from her. Recently. She was appalled and angry by what had happened to it afterwards."

"Who ? Who was that 'someone' ?"

"A young man. Charming and very persuasive. She felt... guilty because he had wanted the Diadem to gain more intelligence. That had been what he had told her back then. However, that had not been the truth. He had swindled her in a sense. You see... he had _defiled_ the Diadem with Dark magic."

Severus began to see the truth... and suspect who that 'someone' could be. "Go on."

"Mr and Mrs Ravenheart had kept me posted about their research, as I was still interested in their findings. They had been truly horrified by what had been done to the Diadem. So had I. As Ravenclaws, that was like a desecration, in sort of. Such a renowned... hallow... ending like this... being the recipient of Dark magic..."

"You mean... they knew what had happened to the Diadem ?"

She nodded. "A few days before they were killed, they told me they were about to discover what had been done exactly to the Diadem and by whom. They had strong suspicions though but they could not confirm them yet. They needed a bit more time before advising some people at the Auror Office whom they trusted, so that a serious search could be conducted."

"What kind of suspicions ?"

"That the young man that had found the Diadem was no other than You-Know-Who. That he had not only defiled it with Dark magic but that Dark magic..." She looked disgusted. "It was something terrible. An abomination," she ended in a whisper.

"Meaning ?" She hesitated. "You can talk to me, Amelia."

"You-Know-Who would have used the Diadem for Dark magic purposes, involving murder, something like that. Something terrible. Something against nature. I don't know more, except that it is an abomination, like the Ravenhearts used to say. But I'm sure of one thing."

"That is ?"

She looked at him frankly. "The Ravenhearts have been killed not only because they were considered as blood-traitors but also and above all because they knew the truth about the Diadem. They knew what You-Know-Who had done with it. And it must have been something essential for You-Know-Who as he had them killed to protect his dirty little secret. I'm sure of that."

Severus could not help thinking that Dumbledore was right in 'associating' him with the young witch. Ravenclaws were always an asset to an operation. Amelia was right on. He got the book out and gave it to her, open on the page about Horcruxes.

"Read this and tell me if that may fit the Ravenhearts' suspicions and yours."

Amelia took the book. The chapter title read _Horcruxes_. She had never come across the word before. But as she was reading, her face reflected both disgust, horror and revulsion. When she was over, she closed the book.

"Master..." Her eyes showed how disturbed she felt. "Looks like... it is something like that. These Horcruxes... they are the abominations the Ravenhearts had talked to me about before they were killed. They did not call it like this, but it really fits the bill." She put a hand on her mouth, appalled by her discovery. "Master... tell me... you're not really one of _them_, are you ? I mean... you're not really a Death-Eater. That's why you want to find the Diadem, don't you ? To destroy it ? To destroy the Horcrux it has become ? Because it is one, isn't it ?"

This time, Severus nodded. "Yes. Between your explanations, the Ravenhearts' story, the assertions made by a famous someone in a portrait that you've already met, and my own suspicions, the probabilities that the Diadem is a Horcrux are very high indeed."

She smiled at the mention of the portrait. "Professor Dumbledore... He thinks the same, doesn't he ?"

Severus nodded. "From now on, I want you to work on your Occlumency even more. You're in grave danger now, because like the Ravenhearts, you know the truth." A pause. "I'm surprised that the Dark Lord did not discover this in your mind when he used Legilimency on you the night you had been captured."

"Maybe my fear had been so big then, it hid it. Besides... that Horcrux thing wasn't on the top of my priority list back then. I had completely forgotten about it... until now we're talking about it." A pause, with a stare at him. "I trust you, Master. As long as you're with me, I shall not be afraid." She smiled at him weakly. "You know... when I was captured, I realized that I was the only non Death-Eater person to know the truth about the Ravenheart children. I had sworn to myself then that I would do my best to stay alive so that I could tell the truth one day about their origins and help restore their name. But now... there's another truth worth fighting for."

She looked at him with an honest gaze, full of comprehension and compassion. She smiled at him. Right from the start, since the first night she had spent in his house, she had known he was not really like the others. He had never used her for sexual purposes. His brutal behaviour with her had only been an act in front of his fellow Death-Eaters. He had even spared her a terrible fate at Malfoy Manor. She was aware he had an agenda to follow – but this agenda, whatever it was, was anchored in the side of Light. She felt a wave of admiration for him. He was indeed a courageous man – whatever his true motives.

Severus watched her. She had managed to survive, despite all the odds against her – her blood status, her condition, her pregnancy, her defencelessness. He could not help thinking that by giving her to him, the Dark Lord may have made the most important mistake of his life. One of the most important mistakes – he had already made several. She was not only useful to him and his household, she was also brilliant and imaginative. Supportive of him too. Dumbledore had been right – once more. But honestly, this time, Severus would not be one to complain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I got loosely inspired by the scene between Harry and the Grey Lady in the last movie.<em>**

**_Besides, I just want to point out that I wrote the whole story (except the end, on which I'm still working) and this chapter in particular, during last Summer._**

**_Hope I've kept Severus in character - I know, that's an obsession of mine. But I want the story to be very credible and plausible and that goes hand in hand with proper characterization._**

**_Now, between Severus and Amelia's combined brainpower, the Dark Lord stands no chance ! Don't you think ? Feel free to leave any comments or opinion, I'm always very happy to read you too. Last but not least, reviews do feed the muses._**


	27. Chapter 26 The solution is in the potion

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 26 – The solution is in the potion**

The Potions Master checked his lab stores. He had no more Polyjuice Potion left, he would have to prepare some. Fortunately, he had already all the ingredients necessary. Now he needed time. The potion required one month's brewing to be ready to use. This very evening, he would start preparing it. It could come in handy in case his plans to get the Sword of Gryffindor would require the use of Polyjuice.

Severus had also decided to send Amelia back to the Princes' manor. For her safety. He had completely recovered from his wounds. They spent the morning after packing things she would need there – clothes, utensils, food, various items, books. He had insisted that she trained herself in defence and had lent her some of his books on the subject. Now she had a wand, she could do so. He wanted her to train her Occlumency too and requested she spent half of the day on these matters. The manor condition could wait. He had her safety first in mind.

Everything had been packed into a trunk he had reduced for easy transportation. Even a mattress he had reduced first, and some warm blankets. They Apparated from the backyard shed. Amelia had agreed to all the recommendations he had given her. He had also promised he would spend each night with her in the manor – except if the Dark Lord requested his presence.

* * *

><p>Once there, they settled themselves in. Amelia prepared the lunch while Severus was checking the wards again around the property. He had never imagined that one day, the house would be inhabited again. He had come here every now and then, mainly to remove the curses set up there to deter thieves. His maternal grandfather had been really good at this and it had taken several attempts from the Half-Blood Prince to remove those set up on the ground floor only. Now he needed to do so on the upper floors but this could and would be done later.<p>

Curiously, the conversation with Dumbledore had instilled a bit of hope back into Severus' heart. Of course, the assignment given by the old wizard was rather akin to a suicide mission in the young wizard's mind but these Horcruxes... if they could be located and destroyed, that was the paving the way to Voldemort's destruction once and for all. Severus began to think about the future – something he had never done really before. About what life would be without the Dark Lord's threatening presence. He would be free too, freed from two Masters.

Severus had never considered the future because Lily was no longer alive. He had wished to die on that fatal day she had departed this world. How easy it had been back then to forfeit his life, surrendering it to a unique goal – bringing the Dark Lord down. He had also always thought that he would not make it after the war. As the courageous man he was, Severus had confronted it and accepted it gladly. Life without Lily alive somewhere was way too much unbearable.

But now, things had changed. There was Amelia. He was not involved with her romantically. But he could feel something in himself had changed. Lily was no longer as present as before. It had not changed his determination to bring Voldemort down. He was still devoted to her own sacrifice. Yet, it was as if another reason had added itself to the Cause – a reason named Amelia. Not only he wanted to protect her but she seemed to be the only person to see the good in him, except Dumbledore – and Dumbledore was dead, so she was indeed the only living person to see the good in him. Though Severus knew that Dumbledore used him to further his own agenda, that is, destroying Voldemort. It happened that he and Dumbledore had the same goal.

But Amelia... she was different. She respected him. She trusted him. Like Dumbledore did. Yet, there was something else in her Severus could not define. It was not pity. It was somehow akin to the second chance Dumbledore had granted him. He could not name it but the feeling was there, very present.

Thing was, Severus respected her. He trusted her too. He felt very protective of her. She had a submissiveness that appealed to him a lot. He wondered what would happen at the end of the war. She would be made free again. Would their paths part ? Because she would be free to live wherever she wanted and start a new life again. He could not keep her with him against her will.

What would happen to him then ? He was a Death-Eater, he had killed Dumbledore. He was aware that spying was an ungrateful job, never to be recognized. Except a portrait hanging in his lab and at Hogwarts, and a young Muggle-born witch that had been given to him, there was nobody around to know what he was doing for the side of Light. _Would she defend me ? Would she be there for me ?_ Because things had changed in him. He wanted to defeat the Dark Lord more than ever. But there was more than that now.

Severus wanted to live.

* * *

><p>Severus had given serious thought about what Dumbledore had asked him to do regarding the Sword of Gryffindor. As much as he still considered this as a crazy idea only good enough to result into a suicide mission, he had to admit that there was no point in finding Horcruxes and not destroying them afterwards. If this was the only way to get rid of the Dark Lord, so be it. The logic of the thing made him consider that despite danger, there was no other solution to destroy Voldemort.<p>

He had to think of a plan to enter Hogwarts unnoticed by either Lucius and the Carrows on one hand, and by the rest of the faculty, in particular Minerva and Filius, on the other hand. These two teachers were not only people he held in high esteem but also they were formidable adversaries in a duel. As he did not wish to hurt and even less kill any of them, he had to avoid any confrontation with them. That meant avoiding meeting them in the first place.

The second part of the problem was Lucius himself. Dumbledore had given Severus thorough accounts of the new Headmaster's habits. Apparently, Lucius did not spend a lot of time in Hogwarts, leaving most of the job to the Carrows as far as discipline was concerned, and abandoning the administrative side of running the school to Minerva and what was left of the Board of Governors.

That did not leave Severus many options. He had to enter the school when Lucius was not there. Yet, entering the place without Lucius would look suspicious, especially to dangerous sadistic nutcases like the Carrows. Both brother and sister were not very bright in their own right, but cruelty could make them suddenly smart when it came to evil ideas. That was a risk Severus could not take. He could not go there out in the open, as himself, unless being concealed under a Disillusionment Charm.

Ah, if only he had Potter's Cloak of Invisibility ! Dumbledore had been rather enthusiastic about the magical implement. He had even showed it to him and Severus had to reckon this was a wonderful piece. But the Cloak was most likely with Potter and Potter's whereabouts were unknown. _By the way, how am I going to forward the damn sword to him ? _That was a question that would have its answer in due time. He had to set his priorities in good order.

_First, get the sword. Second, forward it to the boy._ Even if time was of the essence, Severus contemplated keeping the Sword of Gryffindor at the Prince Manor, time for him to find a way to give it to Potter.

Getting inside Hogwarts was his number one priority. A priority for which he had to find a solution. There was only one possibility left to him to enter the castle unnoticed.

A solution called Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

><p>Severus was glad to have started preparing a batch of Polyjuice Potion. Now, he had to wait for it to be ready, in less than one month's time. Now he had to define how to use it. He was aware that even the best laid-out plans may go wrong, but the stakes were so high, he could not botch up his own plans. Usually, everything he had endeavoured, had come to a successful conclusion. There was no reason why this particular plan would fail, especially if carefully organised.<p>

_Except for Lily. _He remembered how he had ruined their friendship – and probably all his chances for a future romance with her – with a single word. Curiously, the thought did not send him into the pangs of guilt and intense fits of sadness. It was as if... he had come to terms with that part of his past. He still regretted it a lot, because it symbolized all the wrong choices he had made back then. He was aware he had hurt Lily deeply – the very last person he had wanted to hurt – and he had spent a good deal of his life punishing himself for this. But he had done it and there was no way to come back into the past to change it. He had to live with it.

In fact, he seemed to live with it now. Better than some time ago. Time was a great healer, as they say. He had to reckon this was true. _Have I started healing then ?_ He wondered since when he had. But he knew the answer. _Yes, I have. Since Amelia has entered my life._

Severus chased away these thoughts. From what she had told him about her late fiancé, from the emotions she had displayed when telling her story, after what had happened to her the year before with Wormtail, no, she could not be interested in a man. At least for quite some time in the close future. She could not be interested in him. He'd better not entertain such an idea. He would just suffer again – like he had with Lily and his unrequited love for her. He was better off alone, feeling nothing for nobody.

He set his mind to the task ahead. Back to Polyjuice Potion. He had settled on the notion he would not get there as himself. That was not an option, definitely. He could go there impersonating someone else. _But who ? _Someone he could get a hair from.

He racked his mind reviewing all the people that could have business to do with Hogwarts _and_ that he was close enough to _and_ that he could meet to get a hair from them. The two conditions left very few people actually. In fact, only one person fitted the bill.

Lucius Malfoy.

He was the best candidate. He had business to do in Hogwarts – he was the Headmaster ! He was very close to Severus which he would go and meet at once if the Potions Master asked him so, on account of their long time friendship.

The issue was how to get a hair from him. Lucius Malfoy was not stupid. He knew all about Polyjuice Potion. Severus could not decently ask him for one of his blond hair. The best way to raise suspicions – especially if the request came from a Potions Master. No, as much as Lucius was the best choice, there was still the difficulty of getting something like his hair from him.

Severus did not wish to give up his idea though. He had a gut feeling this was the right track to follow. _There must be a way._ He sighed. Then he remembered how much Amelia had helped him with the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He realized that she had a way of thinking both weird and imaginative. She was the kind of person to think 'out of the box'. He could also hear Dumbledore urging him to work with her as a team.

Severus checked his pocket watch. Soon he would leave Spinner's End to go and spend the night at the Princes' manor. The second night there with her. Once again, his mind drifted towards the young witch. The only thing that he could remember from that moment with her there, had been when he had waken up with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>When Severus entered the big mansion, he heard some noise in the drawing-room. He went there directly, expecting Amelia to be there. She was. She was casting a spell against the cupboard that contained the boggart he had neglected to get rid of.<p>

_Interesting._ Severus wondered what her boggart could be. He was not disappointed. The door opened and revealed a giant rat with a silver hand in stead of a paw. It also had a human face. A face he recognized at once. _Wormtail._ The rat man was looking at her with lust, licking his lips in a lewd fashion. Severus watched the young witch then. She was raising her wand towards the boggart but she remained silent. Not that she was panicking and therefore unable to cast the counter spell. She looked just both fascinated and frightened by the sight.

Severus decided he would not interfere. She had to deal with her own fears on her own. He firmly believed that people had to work out their own issues by themselves – like he did. Wormtail was her worst fear – which did not surprise the Potions Master. He wondered then how she had managed to live for several months under the same roof as Pettigrew without breaking down. She was strong, very strong indeed. Most likely as resilient as he was himself.

The confrontation lasted for another long minute. Severus wondered what could prevent her from taking action. This was a simple spell after all, something learnt in Third Year at Hogwarts. She had told him she knew it.

She could not see him but he could see her. She was shaking a bit. She lowered down her wand, to the point that Severus wondered if he had to interfere. He was ready to do so when she seemed to get a grip on her emotions and raised her wand again.

"_Riddikulus_ !" she said with a weak voice.

But the spell had not been cast with enough willpower. The boggart still retained its Wormtail shape. It became even more threatening, the lustful smile on the face becoming an evil rictus, his paws held out as if about to grab her.

"_Riddikulus_..." Her voice was more and more shaking. "_Rid_... _Riddi_..." Her shoulders slumped. Obviously, she could not conjure a funny image out of her assaulter.

Severus deemed this was enough. He moved forward towards her and cast the spell with a strong, firm tone before the shape could even turn into his own boggart. "_RIDDIKULUS_ !" The shape had become a deflating balloon, with a big red nose like a clown, now falling to the ground.

Amelia turned her head towards him, both relieved to see him and ashamed of being unable to cast such a simple spell. "Master !"

Severus was about to destroy the boggart when he ruled against it. It may prove useful as a diversion for his plans at Hogwarts. The simplest ideas were sometimes the best. With a flick of his wand, he sent the boggart back into the cabinet.

Amelia kept her eyes lowered. He turned his attention to her. He came to her and raised her chin so that he could look at her face. Her eyes were welling up.

"I'm sorry, Master ! I know the spell... It's just... that..."

"Don't, Amelia. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He realized that she still had some healing to do regarding the rape she had been a victim of. Her boggart had showed it clearly. "Only fools don't know what fear is."

"Oh, Master !" She let go of a tear, which he wiped with his thumb.

"It's over." How strange... Usually, tears unsettled him but with Amelia, things were different. He did not feel embarrassed. He welcomed her feelings as a proof she trusted him to the point she let go in front of him.

She got a grip on her emotions and nodded. She looked up at him and even smiled. "You're so kind with me, Master." She was surprised by her own words. Not that she had not intended to utter them. She was surprised that she had had the dare to speak them out loud. To him.

"I'm not a kind man, Amelia. You know it." Saying so, he let his fingers trail down her neck and rest briefly on the collar she still wore. He repressed a tiny smile. He could not help thinking that it looked great on her.

She construed his silence as his cue not to insist. "I'm going to prepare dinner."

"Yes, you do that." Severus let go of her. He watched her graceful figure leave the room. He was nonetheless moved by her words. Nobody had ever talked to him like that in ages, with such surrender. If there was one thing that could touch his heart, that was trust. Genuine trust.

* * *

><p>They ate in companionable silence. Yet, Severus knew he had to talk to her about his plan to enter Hogwarts, steal the Sword of Gryffindor and get out of there unnoticed. He had a plan indeed but her input could be precious. He had been impressed by her suggestions regarding the Diadem of Ravenclaw. She may have other useful ideas after all.<p>

At the end of the meal, she put their dishes into the sink and started to do the washing-up, with magic. Severus could see she was really adept with a wand in hand, an amused look on his face.

"Have you worked on your defence skills ?" he asked.

"No, Master. I wanted to make the place a bit more livable for..." _For you and me. For us. _"Well, it took me a bit of time to sweep the grates with magic. There was a soot spill and I had to clean everything before getting the mattress out of the trunk. Now the chimney has been swept. Everything is in the study by the way. There's a fire in the grate there, it should not be too cold there tonight."

Severus nodded. He had to reckon she had made a good job if she had done all this already. "Good. But I want you to start tomorrow. I want you to spend half of the day working on the defensive spells described in the books I brought here as well as on your Occlumency. The rest of the time, you may indulge in your cleaning spree if you wish."

"Yes, Master. I will." She was done and wiped her hands with a towel. "Master... talking about spells... would you..." She stopped in her sentence, suddenly embarrassed.

"Go on, Amelia."

"Would you accept to... to teach me how to cast a Patronus Charm ? Master ?"

He watched her. He was not surprised actually. This was not a bad idea. The Dark Lord would surely rally the Dementors to his cause. "I will."

She flashed a grin at him. "Thank you so much, Master."

Ever the professor, Severus felt pleased by her enthusiasm. If only the Hogwarts students could be as motivated in class as this young lady was ! "But before that, I need to talk to you about something important. When you're done, come and sit here."

"I'm done, Master." Amelia sat down at the table and waited for him to speak first. What was so important ?

"You know about Professor Dumbledore's portrait, Amelia."

She nodded.

"You have guessed I am not on the Dark Lord's side."

She nodded again.

"Good. Now, you've read that chapter about Horcruxes in the book I had shown you earlier. Do you have any idea how these... objects can be destroyed ?"

"No, Master." Destroying the Horcruxes... It made sense as there was no point in collecting them and not being able to get rid of the evil presence they sheltered. "How... how can we destroy them then ?" Though she had to confess that destroying the Diadem of Ravenclaw sounded like something akin to sacrilege. So many generations of Ravenclaws had searched for it. So many people, including the Ravenhearts – who had paid their quest with their lives.

"I don't know much about it either. Save that one substance can destroy them, to the best of my present knowledge. This substance is basilisk venom." A pause. "A few years ago, a young Gryffindor boy named Harry Potter had managed to kill the basilisk dwelling in a room located in the depths of Hogwarts called... the Chamber of Secrets. He killed the basilisk there with a famous magical artefact. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. When he killed the beast, the Sword was imbibed with its venom." Another pause. "Do you know the properties of goblin-made objects ?"

"Yes. Mrs Ravenheart had a few jewels and a precious vase made by goblins. She had explained to me they never needed cleaning as they absorb only what can make them stronger. I suppose... we may consider that basilisk venom made the Sword stronger."

Severus liked how she could grasp things so fast. Like he did. "Exactly. The Sword is imbibed with basilisk venom and so... it can destroy Horcruxes... now."

"So, whoever has Horcruxes in their possession, they're going to need the Sword in order to destroy these... abominations."

"Yes, they are. Except that there's a little problem though."

Amelia wondered when the path to get rid of these things would be easy.

"The Sword of Gryffindor is located in Hogwarts. In the Headmaster's office there, to be exact." He wanted to test her a bit, if she had followed his train of thoughts. "I suppose you see the problem now."

"Let's say, the castle is swarming with people that may not be very keen on letting go of the Sword ?"

"We may say so. In fact, the castle is swarming with people that believe the Sword of Gryffindor is still in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office." The young witch opened eyes wide with surprise. "The Sword is stored in a glass cabinet there. But this one is a fake. The real Sword is still in Hogwarts too, but concealed in a place that only Professor Dumbledore and myself know, and no longer exposed for everyone to see."

She had a frank look at him. "And he has asked you to go there and pick it up, hasn't he ?"

Once again, Severus had to admit she gathered things quickly. He nodded.

"Master... that's... madness ! It's a suicide mission !" Worry could be clearly heard in her voice.

"That's what I think too. However, if we want to bring down the Dark Lord once and for all, there's no other way." He sighed. "Now you understand why I want you to train your Occlumency even more."

"I do. I will, Master, I will. For your own safety, I will."

"And yours too, Amelia." There was concern in his voice too. "I need your help. I'm working on a plan to get inside the castle. Thing is, the place is full of people that do not like me much after..." He sighed again. "After my killing Professor Dumbledore last year."

"You mean the rest of the faculty ? We can't blame them, can we ? Honestly, Master ?"

"No, we can't." _They don't know a single thing about my little agreement with Dumbledore. __Nobody knows._ "That means I must avoid meeting them at all cost. I've decided to enter Hogwarts but not as me."

"Polyjuice Potion ?"

Severus wanted to smile. "Yes. Polyjuice Potion. I'm brewing some at the present time. But the faculty is not the only problem. The school is run by Lucius Malfoy. He's not there all the time. So he delegated discipline management to two Death-Eaters, a brother and a sister. Amycus and Alecto Carrow. These two... they take their job very seriously as far as discipline is concerned. In no way they must be aware that I had entered the place. I have no reason to be there, so my presence, if discovered, would trigger off suspicions at once. Suspicions that would be reported to the Dark Lord immediately." Another sigh. "I cannot afford falling into disgrace."

"Hence your entering Hogwarts as someone else. Logical." She seemed to think hard. "That doesn't leave many options, Master. You have to get there as either a member of the staff, but as they are already there, the probabilities they could meet you are quite high. Either you enter as another Death-Eater. Not as those two, the brother and his sister." She closed her eyes in concentration.

Severus wondered if he could have been sorted into Ravenclaw after all. She seemed to follow the same train of thought as him.

She went on. "Someone close to the Headmaster himself. His wife or his son. Or even..." She opened her eyes slowly, in a very sensual move. Her gaze met his. "Or as the Headmaster himself."

"That's what I think I should do. Lucius is not always at the castle. Dumbledore has his own portrait hanging in the Headmaster's office. He knows when Lucius is there or not. He can advise me then."

"But if you need to impersonate Mr Malfoy, you'll need to get something from him. A hair, for example. How are you going to proceed to get that ingredient, Master ?"

"No idea. But I think I could create the occasion."

Amelia averted her eyes in thinking. "Master, I believe I may help you on that one."

He frowned. "What do you mean ?"

"I could..." She watched him carefully. "Master... I know what Mr Malfoy thinks about me. I also could feel he would not be adverse to... well, for a pure-blood, that's a way to assert their supremacy on us Muggle-borns, after all." A pause. "Bring me back to Spinner's End, Master. Invite him there and let me alone with him. I'll get you that hair."

Severus' lips parted. "No. No, you won't do that ! You don't know Lucius like I do. He would... compel you to..." _You're mine !_

"To go all the way ?" She smiled. "But what about... that blood compact ? The scars you did to me, Master, they will tell you I'm in danger and you'll be there to save my hide on time."

"I can't let him do that to you... lay his hands on you... after what you had sustained with..."

"With Mr Pettigrew ?" She sighed deeply. "Master, you do need that ingredient. To enter Hogwarts and take the Sword that may help whoever is in need of it to destroy those abominations the Dark Lord has made. I'm afraid we have no other choice." Her voice sounded as determined as ever. She did not sound like the fragile and scared woman she had seemed to be with the boggart.

Severus nodded. "Alright, we'll do that. I'll find a reason to invite Lucius at Spinner's End. You'll be there and you'll do what you have to do in order to get what we need. I won't be far. I'll interfere on time before things get out of hand on your side. I promise you."

"And once you have the Polyjuice Potion ready, how are you going to proceed, Master ?"

"No idea. Not yet. But I'll find a way. In the mean time, if you have any ideas about this, be my guest."

All in all, Severus was satisfied with her input. If they were two to think of the same plan, it meant that this plan could not be so bad after all. "Amelia..." Without thinking, he put his hand on her wrist, holding it firmly. "Amelia... thank you for your help and support. I'll be there for you."

She was surprised by his gesture but did not remove her wrist from his. His grasp was warm and reassuring. She remembered Terence's words : _A Slytherin will always watch over you, care for you, protect you._

She did not have the snake pendant with her any longer. Yet, she knew intuitively that the blood compact Severus had imposed on her the very first night she had spent at Spinner's End would continue the protection Terence had placed on her all these years ago.

"But, Master, you are already," she replied softly. "You are."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, things are getting serious on Severus' side to get rid of the Dark Lord. As for Amelia, well, she's a Ravenclaw and these people do think in imaginative ways most of the time.<em>**

**_And Polyjuice Potion is just such a great thing to use in a plot ! Don't you agree ?  
><em>**

**_I hope you'll enjoy the turn the story is taking so far. Looks like they both interfere together on a more equal basis. They act more and more like 'partners-in-crime', don't they ?_**

**_Feel free to tell me what you think, leave reviews, feed the muses... Thanks !_**


	28. Chapter 27 A very Slytherin ploy

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 27 – A very Slytherin ploy**

Severus had invited Lucius Malfoy to come to Spinner's End. He had found a good motive as to the meeting. The blond Death-Eater had gathered his friend did not wish whatever he had to tell him to be heard by the other occupants of the Manor – especially the Dark Lord. Besides, it provided him with some escape from the place. The atmosphere there had become very tense lately...

Lucius Malfoy was no fool. He too had noticed that his Master had become more and more unstable in his reactions. He had recommended to his wife not to meddle in Death-Eater business as much as possible, keeping to herself and focusing on the day-to-day running of the property. Should any issue arise with Lord Voldemort, she had to leave it to her sister Bellatrix who would be immensely pleased to check the matter with the Dark Lord in person.

The same went for Draco – except that he was already a Death-Eater, contrary to his mother. Yet, surprisingly, despite his failure at the top of the Astronomy Tower the year before, he seemed to enjoy some forbearance from the Dark Lord, as the youngest member of the brotherhood. But Lucius and Narcissa knew the tables could turn very fast – and not in their favour. Lucius had to admit that his son had not had it in him but he had had the proof that the young man was skilled and cunning enough not to engage in treacherous paths.

All the same. In his absence from the manor, Lucius either sent away wife and son, or he enjoined them to stay as far as possible from the Dark Lord. Pretty much like Severus, he had come to the same conclusion : Voldemort was mad.

Only someone as psychotic as he was could stay in the same room as him. In that case, his obnoxious sister-in-law Bellatrix. _Better be her than my Narcissa. Or my only son._

There was another reason for Lucius to enjoy spending a few hours in Spinner's End. Not only he had perceived that Severus nurtured the same suspicions as he did regarding the Dark Lord's mental state – without sharing that thought with him though – but also there was the lovely Mudblood that lived there.

Of course, she was Severu's property and her Master was a very possessive wizard. Anyway, he may try his luck. Maybe Severus would be in a good disposition for sharing. Lucius loved his wife but he did not mind sex with a Mudblood every now and then. This was not sex for sake of it but rather a way to assert his superiority over people he considered of a lower status. Sex as a way to humiliate the enemy. Defiling a Mudblood woman meant defiling the whole Mudblood kind.

* * *

><p>Severus had not told Amelia which motive he had used to invite Lucius. She did not care actually, as long as the blond Death-Eater would come. He only told her when he was supposed to come. She nodded in silence. He was to come around five o'clock in the afternoon. Earlier that day, Amelia spent a good deal of time in the bathroom, to take care of herself and choose the clothing she would wear. She had to be very attractive for the rest of her plan. She had also carefully chosen her garments. She had to appear both seductive and modest – a difficult combination.<p>

On his side, Severus knew what her plan would be. He did not like it the least bit but she was right. People died every day. People were jailed every day. Slowly but surely, the British wizarding community was destroyed. Voldemort had to be stopped. Once and for all. He was impressed by her sense of priorities and her practical approach to the problem, despite her own issues.

To top it all off, Dumbledore had approved Amelia's idea. Severus had the feeling he was the only one to care for her. Yet, the old man had explained to him that he did care for her too but all the same, she was right. This would not be a big deal and if the blood compact Severus had imposed on her worked, there would be no harm done.

At five, the door bell rang. Severus had finished reviewing the last details with Amelia. She was beautiful. She had put on a long skirt and a loose white shirt.

"I'll be in my lab, Amelia. Be careful."

"I will, Master. Don't worry. I trust you and the enchantment you've placed on me," she said while showing him the scars on her neck, just above the collar she had kept wearing since the moment he had put it on her, before the Dark revel at Malfoy Manor. With a smile she sent him back to the lab. She had not noticed the gleam of white lust dancing in his dark eyes, mixed with envy and anger. The sight of the collar on her neck made him feel very possessive too.

Severus would have to keep a firm grip on his emotions and not kill Lucius for what was to happen next. He may need him later and besides, this was a trap set up by a Ravenclaw that would have deserved to be sorted into Slytherin – despite her blood status. It should and would work.

Amelia went to the door and greeted the visitor. Lucius' cold grey eyes rested on her, assessing her and her clothing. His experience of women told him at once what had escaped Severus' attention. The young witch wore no underwear, at least no bra.

"Where's your Master ?"

"In his potions lab, Mr Malfoy. He'll be a bit late, an experiment has taken more time than he had previously expected. But please, come in and make yourself comfortable." She guided him inside the sitting-room. "Give me your cloak, sir. Do you want something to drink ? My Master will be here shortly, I can assure you he has not forgotten your visit."

"How long will he stay in his lab ?"

He had a husky tone that told Amelia she could set her plan into motion. "He told me about a quarter of an hour, sir."

_Fifteen minutes ? That's enough for me to taste and bite into that fruit_, Lucius thought. "I think I know a way to spend that time... in a quite enjoyable fashion," he said softly. "Come here !"

Amelia knew he had taken the bait. She looked as if she had not understood him. Lucius came closer to her, his gaze both threatening and lustful. "I said – come here !"

Amelia knew that gaze. Wormtail had had the same. She had to muster all her energy to resist her fear. The fear of going down an avenue she knew all too well. She managed to get a grip on her strong emotions and just stepped back. Lucius got closer and closer to her. When she had her back against the library shelves, she could not move. He grabbed her by the waist and began to lean towards her, to catch her lips. She turned her face away and felt his kissing her on the neck.

"I want more," he whispered. "A quick fuck with a lovely Mudblood like you. You deserve it !"

"No ! My Master... he won't be happy to know..."

"To know what ? That you tried to seduce me ?" he snorted. "Either you let me do and it'll remain a secret between you and me. Severus will know nothing about it and you won't be punished for this. Either you scream and I'll tell him you _begged_ for sex with me." He grabbed her shirt collar and tore it apart, to uncover her upper body. He smiled lustfully. She had no bra indeed. "No bra ? Looks like you're begging for sex indeed. Isn't Severus enough for you ? Maybe he's not so good a lover. I'll show you then !"

Amelia did not scream. She just pleaded. "Sir... please... don't... I don't want... please !"

"You say no but you mean yes, you wanton little minx !" Saying so, Lucius slid a hand under her skirt, up to her hip. "And no knickers either. You want me to fuck you definitely !"

"No, that's not true ! I have to remain... available... for my Master's desire !"

Lucius burst into a sinister laugh. He tried to imagine the austere and prude Potions Master having a quick fuck on the kitchen table or in the stairwell with the young witch. Or in his lab. Though he had heard Wormtail back at the Manor telling stories that Severus had an habit of having sex with her in the morning, just before setting himself to work...

"You're a Mudblood. You have to be ready for your betters' desire ! That includes me !" He pushed her harder against the wall. "Can you feel it, how much I'm in need of you ?" She could indeed. He was hard in his trousers. "Let me relieve myself in you..."

"No ! Let me go ! Let me go !" she protested. Panic began to mount in her and threatened to overwhelm her. She regained control of her fear by remembering why all this was happening. That this was her plan. Before Lucius could go any further, she grabbed a handful of his hair she pulled with all her force. Lucius shrieked. His reply was not long to come : he slapped her in the face.

"Wormtail told me he had had you in the past. And with Severus... you must be used to that, men relieving themselves in you... even without your consent !" His words, the mention of the man that had raped her, just sent her in a panic, a panic she would not be able to control any longer. She closed her eyes not to see that face any more but another face coming from the past, sprung in front of her mind's eye.

Lucius slapped her another time, hoping she would give in to him eventually. "People like you are just good to serve us... any way... any time... like this !"

Amelia felt he was unfastening his trouser belt. She screamed but he put a brutal fist over her mouth to keep her silent. She closed her eyes and braced herself, hoping that Severus would come soon. Very soon. She refused to think that the blood compact enchantment was not working. It had to. Her plan rested on it.

_Master... Master... _she began to call in her mind. _Severus ! Severus !_

* * *

><p>In his lab, down in the cellar, Severus was pacing. He was attentive to any sign the blood compact enchantment would send him. In fact, he had already had a more or less precise idea of how he would be warned. At Malfoy Manor, he had felt warmth in his body. He wanted to interfere now but at the same time, reason told him he had to leave Amelia enough time to get a hair from Lucius.<p>

Then he perceived it. It was like a call but no sound could be heard. It was in his mind. _Master... Master... Severus ! Severus !_ He was surprised by the use of his first name. The following moment, he felt it in his body. Like a rush. Like a tidal wave that overwhelmed his soul. An intense heat boiled his blood. A fire ran across his veins.

_So this is how it feels when in real danger._ It was much stronger than when he had harmed her at Malfoy Manor. Maybe because he had been the one to harm her, and back then, she had not been in real danger, while now, things were different.

Severus ran upstairs at once, wand at the ready. He expected the worst. He was not entirely disappointed. He found Lucius squeezing Amelia against the shelves in the sitting-room, her upper body naked, his fellow Death-Eater's hand under her skirt, his other hand on her mouth. Lucius had also imprisoned her wrists in magical ties, above her head.

There was something terribly appealing in that scene, that made Severus hard in his trousers too. He wanted to be in Lucius' shoes, at this very second. He got a grip on his own emotions. "So, Lucius, enjoying yourself ?" he asked with a cold sneer.

Lucius was surprised. He released Amelia at once and fumbled with his trousers and robes. Yet, his face had regained his usual cold composure. No blushing. No shame. "Severus, I'm sorry, but she flung herself at me !"

Amelia's mouth opened but no sound made it out – she was too shocked by the blunt lie.

"She told me she was in need of a good fuck. So I thought..."

"... you could oblige ?" Severus ended coldly. He knew this was a sheer lie. Yet, it provided him with the solution to put an end to that delicate situation. "Of course." Then he went to Amelia and grabbed her arm. "You cheap slut ! You don't have enough with me, do you ? You need to almost assault _my best friend_ in order to get what you want and satisfy your lust ?" His tone was both soft and sarcastic, yet it remained dangerous.

"But Master... that's not true !"

"I don't care ! Go to my bedroom ! Now ! I have an important matter to discuss with Mr Malfoy here and after..." His soft voice had moved to a more threatening stance. "After, I'll decide what punishment you shall be given for that offence to me and to him." A sneer. "Since this is what you want... I'll finish what Mr Malfoy had started," he said in a low, growling tone that announced nothing good.

Now Amelia was really afraid. She did not know if he was bluffing or not. He looked awfully sincere in his words and genuinely angry in his attitude. With a movement of his head, he gestured her to leave the sitting-room at once. Amelia sniffled and gathering her shirt around her to hide her chest. She left the place in a hurry, her head lowered to hide her tears and her distress, her fists clenched in anger in front of such unfairness. Both men heard her sobbing noisily as she went upstairs.

In the mean time, Lucius had straightened his garments and was back to his usual self. He was glad to see that the brunt of Severus' wrath would fall on her – not on him, while he was entirely responsible for the whole situation. But he did not care. She was just a Mudblood slave after all.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't want to... use her. Really. But you should be careful. She's got temper. I suppose she's a real volcano in bed ?"

Severus wondered to what lengths Amelia had gone to elicit such a comment and if she had been able to get a hair from Lucius. "She is. But you know me. There's nothing a Dominant cannot handle."

Lucius shrugged. "Indeed. Maybe she wanted a bit of change. A blond man instead of a dark-haired one. Who knows with witches ?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, who knows. Don't worry, she shall be punished accordingly. Not that I question the legendary Malfoy charm. But she has to learn who her Master is and how to behave. I hope this won't happen again in the future. She's mine and mine only." He invited his fellow Death-Eater to sit down. If there was any double-entendre in his words, it was totally lost on Lucius.

Lucius nodded and sat down on the sofa. "So, Severus, what can I do for you ?"

Severus took out a piece of parchment out of his frock coat pocket, which he handed out to Lucius. "Headmaster, I want to go back to Hogwarts again next year. Here's my application."

Lucius took it but his grey eyes rested on Severus. "And pray tell, Severus, why do you want to go back to Hogwarts ?"

"I think that the Dark Lord's position will be definitively secure before Summer. So I suppose he'll have less use of my services as a Potions Master – though if he still needs potions, I'll be honoured to brew them for him, of course. I want to apply for the position of the DADA teacher."

Lucius smiled. "You're still after that position, aren't you ?"

"I think I perfectly qualify for it."

"But others do as well."

"Are you talking about Amycus Carrow ? I've heard that past the Cruciatus Curse, he doesn't know much. I could bring so much more to Hogwarts in terms of the Dark Arts teaching. Do I need to remind you I already held that position for one year, last year ?"

Lucius laughed. "No, you needn't. You're right, Amycus is very good as far as discipline is concerned. But he's not as experienced as you in teaching."

"You may still keep him for discipline. If he's that good in that field, well, he's a true asset to _your_ school, Lucius."

Lucius felt proud to hear the reference to Hogwarts as _his_ school. "Oh, yes, undeniably. Have you already talked to the Dark Lord about this ?"

This was the issue. Severus had used his well known desire to get the DADA post he had coveted for years to invite Lucius. If he was given it, so far so good. However, he did not believe a single word of what he was saying. He hoped ardently that the Dark Lord would be brought down before Summer. He had to be careful in his wording.

"I thought I would go through the usual process, rather than pulling up strings because of my position within the Inner Circle. I want to get the post because of my own merits and skills, Lucius. Besides... I think the Dark Lord should be made the next Chairman of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. That would be the most logical thing to do."

"I had this in mind too. I wanted to suggest him the position as well as his lifting the curse he had put on the DADA post. Won't do no good to have such a turnover in a teaching position so important as this one. Of course, once he's firmly established in power." A pause. "Because you're aware that if you're the next DADA teacher, you'll last only one year, unless the curse is lifted."

"I am. But I rely on you to talk to the Dark Lord about this situation."

Lucius' face paled. He did not wish to talk to the Dark Lord any more. He kept his contact with Voldemort to a minimum – his living in his manor and Hogwarts business, if needed. The Potions Master knew it and had used it to his own advantage. "Listen, Severus, this is what I suggest. I keep your application in my office at Hogwarts. But I think our Master has other things to do at the present time. Once we have won the war against Potter and his clique, once the Ministry of Magic is ours..."

"The Ministry is already ours, Lucius."

"I know, I know ! But once this is all officially invested in the Dark Lord's person, then I think it'll be time to move on to this sort of organisational questions." Lucius hoped Voldemort would be in far better dispositions by then, once the pressure of the battle would be over. "Rest assured that I'll lobby in favour of your application. You're indeed a very good candidate for that position, a true Dark Arts expert and a seasoned teacher. Last but not least, you're one of us. I'd be delighted to have you in my team."

That was all Severus wanted. "Thank you so much, Lucius. You're a true friend. We do like this, no problem. And if you wish, I'll go with you to present these... organisational questions... to our Master."_ I owe you and you owe me. The usual game._

Severus shared a drink with his guest before accompanying him back to the door. They parted amicably, promising to each other they would keep silent about their plans for Severus' application for the post of DADA teacher. Their meeting had not lasted more than about twenty minutes.

Once the blond Death-Eater out, Severus closed the door and turned his dark gaze towards the stairwell. Now, he had to check on Amelia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now that was a real Slytherin ploy indeed ! I hope I have kept everyone in character, Lucius and Severus in particular.<em>**

_**And yes, I do love an evil cliffhanger every now and then. I've got to keep you all on your toes. So stay tuned, more to come !**_


	29. Chapter 28 Boiling blood

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 28 – Boiling blood **

The young witch had thrown herself on the bed, still sobbing. She closed her eyes and wept for long minutes, releasing all the tension she had felt these last few minutes. It had been awful. The man was different from Wormtail – even the opposite, as Lucius Malfoy was a tall, slim, handsome man, compared to the short, stocky, ugly Peter Pettigrew. Yet, there had been something in his eyes that was akin to the lustful gaze that would pursue her for the rest of her life. He had been brutal too. Her cheeks still burnt after the slaps he had given her. She dared not think about what would have happened after, if Severus had not arrived on time.

It sent her back to the time when Severus was behaving like this with her. Even if she had eventually understood this was all part of an act set up in front of Wormtail to fool him, it had been downright painful and frightening back then.

Severus... Thinking of him, was he really sincere in his threats a few minutes ago ? Amelia had the feeling he had been. Or he was a formidable actor in his own right. At least, the blood compact enchantment had worked. He had shown up with a perfect timing. Yet, now, she was afraid of his reaction. She knew how possessive he was. He had looked genuinely outraged by the view of Lucius Malfoy about to have sex with her.

_As if I had wanted all this..._ Amelia thought about her lost lover. _Oh Terence !_ The memory of the beloved departed one made her sob harder. _Why didn't they kill me with you to start with ? Why wasn't I killed with the Ravenhearts ? Why didn't the Dark Lord kill me instead of giving me to..._ She sobbed and wailed even more noisily. _Why didn't I die when giving birth ?_

She knew the answer. The protective charm Terence had placed on her had worked well and apparently, despite her giving away the snake pendant to her little Eileen, it was somehow still effective. A Slytherin would always look after her, protect her, never harm her. Even someone as ruthless as Voldemort. Or as Lucius Malfoy.

It had required a Gryffindor to truly harm her. Peter Pettigrew.

Her sobs subsided little by little. When Severus entered the room, he found her lying on the bed, her face still wet by her tears but no longer sobbing.

"Amelia..." he said softly while putting a hand on her shoulder. "How are you ?"

As she did not reply, he insisted. "Amelia, tell me, did he... harm you ?" He noticed that her whole body was tense, as if about to snap.

She raised her gaze towards him, eyes swollen with tears, and began shaking. He was there and fright came back into her mind at once. What would he do to her now ?

Severus felt it somehow. He had to reassure her. He was not very good at handling other people's emotions. But this time, he had no choice. He sighed imperceptibly. "I won't harm you, Amelia. All this... was an act, don't you understand ? I had to do this. Be unfair to you. Any other behaviour would have looked suspicious. Lucius Malfoy is far from being stupid."

His words seemed to have entered her mind at last. She closed her eyes, time for her to grasp their meaning and let them comfort her. She replied nothing but moved only one part of her body. She opened her fist. Severus saw it and understood at once.

A few blond hair were nested in her palm.

"Oh, Amelia..." he said in a breath. She had succeeded.

Severus conjured up a small vial out of thin air, into which he put the hair he had collected from her hand. A wave of admiration soared from the depths of his own soul. Once he was done collecting the hair, he put the vial on the table nearby and took her between his arms. "It's over, Amelia... it's over... you've done beautifully..." He cradled her against him for long seconds.

He almost did not know what he was doing. He acted only on instinct. His hand even caressed her face. She must have been slapped as her cheeks were red. He cast a healing charm there. Amelia half opened her eyes and had a thankful gaze for him. "Master... thank you... so much..." was all she could say.

Her own hand came to his face to caress it. "Master..."

This was too much for Severus. He closed the distance between them and put his lips on hers delicately. They remained as such for long seconds. Then he felt her lips moving against his. He broke the contact, much to her surprise.

"Master... why did you stop ?"

Amelia read in his gaze that he did not get her question. His next words confirmed her. "I thought... you didn't like it."

She smiled at him gently and again, her fingers caressed his cheek. "No, on the contrary... I liked it. Very much."

This time, Amelia raised herself to meet his lips. He was surprised by the contact and broke it again, as if reluctant to continue. "I'm sorry, Master. I..." She was at a loss for words in front of his behaviour and lowered her eyes. "I apologize, Master." She wanted to move away from his arms but she could not. She felt good there, protected and sheltered.

"Amelia..." Severus said after long seconds. "I'm not used to that..."

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze. "Long time you haven't been kissed ?" She smiled sweetly. "No problem, Master. Same for me. I guess that makes us even." She caressed his jawline, then her fingertips touched his lips, as if fascinated by their shape and texture. Looking from so close to him, she noticed he had a nice mouth, with a lovely design. A thin upper lip while his lower was fuller.

Amelia put her hand around his neck to drag him towards her. Their lips connected again. They went on kissing softly for long seconds. Severus tightened his embrace around her. She did not protest so he kept her like this, very close to him.

At one moment, Amelia wanted to deepen the kiss. Her tongue inserted itself between his lips, to catch his. But once again, Severus broke the kiss. She peered at him. She could not perform Legilimency yet she could read in his eyes how embarrassed he was.

"You were never much kissed before, Master." This was more a statement than a question.

"No. Not much indeed," he confessed in a breath. He could not remember if he had ever been kissed like that. If he had been, it would have been a very long time ago. Lily had never kissed him. Oh, there were the occasional friendly hugs she could give him. But that had been all.

Amelia smiled at him. "Don't worry, Master. Let me do. It's very... enjoyable," she whispered. She caressed his cheek again, in a comforting gesture. Once more, their mouths met each other. Soon her tongue found its way towards his and captured it. It was just a slight touch, tip against tip, but after a few seconds spent as such, Amelia deepened the contact further and they were caught quickly in an embrace that left them panting after long, long seconds kissing like lovers would.

Their lips parted at last. Their eyes met again. Amelia smiled at him. "Did you like it, Master ?"

Severus' lips curled up slightly. He was not used to smiling either. "Yes, I did, Amelia," he replied softly. He caressed her face, moving aside a lock of her hair. "May I... ?"

"Kiss me again ?" she ended for him. "Of course !" She grinned broadly at him to show him not only her consent but how much she enjoyed the close contact with him.

Severus put his lips on hers. His tongue found hers, shyly, and again, they kissed each other with tender passion. Amelia was surprised that he could be so gentle in such an intimate approach. She had not imagined him to be like that at all, with his being the Dark wizard, the cantankerous Potions Master and the cold Professor that he was.

Suddenly, it was as if a dam had broken. The flow of Severus' passion and desire overwhelmed him. They were still on the bed and he rolled over her. But she did not rebel, she just went on kissing him with delight, her hands knotted around his neck, his shoulders. From time to time, a small moan of appreciation could be heard coming from her – which pleased Severus a lot. That way, he knew he was doing fine, which reassured him in his newly found ability to kiss.

But he felt quickly he wanted more. In a flash, everything he had seen of her came back to him. Everything that had happened between them before. From the night the Dark Lord had given her to him to the moments he had helped her express her milk. From their sharing the same bed to his pressing her against him to protect her at the Ministry of Magic. From his physical violence against her to her caring for him and her fingers on his skin. From his becoming hard because of a prolonged physical contact between them to her submissiveness – all this contributed to his present desire for her. He was hard and he needed relief. His body was on fire, and so was his soul, pretty much like earlier before, when he had felt his blood boiling in his veins through the blood compact.

"I want you, Amelia..." he whispered into her neck, kissing her where he had bitten her.

They sat on the bed and gazed at each other. This time, Severus could read apprehension in her eyes. But trust as well. "Master... I'm... terrified..."

Her vulnerability touched him deeply. "That makes two of us, Amelia. I..." _I'll be awkward._

She perceived that if he had not been kissed a lot, he may have not made love a lot either. She put a finger on his mouth. "Don't worry, Master. We'll take our time." She lowered her eyes. She had already done this before. But she had been raped too. "I trust you, Master." _W__ould you be gentle ? _

That was all Severus needed to hear. He caressed her face. His fingers went down her neck, and stopped on her collar – his collar. He could not help thinking she was beautiful, desirable. A surge of possessiveness overwhelmed him. Then his hands went down to her chest. There he helped her remove her shirt. She was indeed naked under. Pretty much like Lucius had, he wondered if she was also naked under her skirt.

On her side, Amelia began to unbutton his frock coat. When she was done, he removed it, as well as the waistcoat he bore under. _All these layers..._ she thought. But she had already seen him half naked, when she had nursed him back to health after his last visit to the Dark Lord. Yet, this time, after she had opened his shirt, he gestured to her he would keep it on. Amelia was well aware how self-conscious he could be and did not insist.

She could not imagine that Severus was ashamed of the Dark Mark he bore on his flesh, to the point he wanted to hide it under several layers of clothing. Even himself avoided looking at it, a painful reminder of his foolishness as a young man. One of the most terrible mistakes he had ever made in his life.

Contrary to Lucius, Severus had not dared venture his hands under her skirt. She had perceived how shy he had suddenly become. Or was it just care and attention, from a man considerate enough to take into account the fact she had been raped and that she should not be rushed ? A man that obviously preferred to let her do, at her own pace.

They were both sitting on the bed. Severus turned his attention to his own boots which he removed. Amelia enjoyed the moment to remove her skirt, while he had his eyes set elsewhere. She wanted him but she was scared. Wormtail had removed her garments with both brutality and magic. This time, she would be the one to remove her garments.

When Severus turned back to her, he was surprised by her full nakedness. His lips parted. She was a beauty, more than he would have imagined. Even when he had helped her give birth, he had seen nothing from her waist down. A powerful emotion overwhelmed his soul.

Plump breasts, a thin waist, this he knew of already. But large hips, round thighs, a belly that looked comfortable... Severus took in the view and wanted her even more, while at the same time, he imagined her being raped. She was like a delicate flower, a fine bone china doll, to be handled with care and attention. _Will I be able to do that ?_

The best way to know was to do it. Now.

"Master..." Amelia whispered while holding out her hand to him in an inviting gesture.

Severus took it in his and in seconds he was lying on her body. He remembered their very first contact, in that same room, on that same bed, the night he had pretended to rape her so as not to raise Wormtail's suspicions. He had not touched her at all. He had just slapped her and bitten her neck. The blood compact. _You're mine._

But now he would not do that. He would behave like a lover. Her lover. He kissed her again, still a bit awkwardly but she did not mind. He was tender in his awkwardness and she greatly enjoyed that.

"You're mine, Amelia," Severus said with a husky tone after he had stopped kissing her.

She smiled at him gently and took his hand in hers. She put it on her breast. The contact was electrifying – for them both. "Master..." It sounded like a plea. "Yes... I'm yours... Master..." She was surprised by her own words. She had never thought she would be able to utter them again, to another man. There had been Terence's death, then the rape. She was even more surprised to utter these words to _this_ man. Severus Snape was a Death-Eater. He was the enemy. He was supposed to despise people of her birth. He was supposed to treat her like a house elf and even worse. He was supposed to use her like a slave for his own purposes.

But he had not. Or he had been only acting.

"Oh, Amelia..." he whispered before removing himself from her. He was sitting on his heels, between her legs, opening his trousers, his gaze still locked with the young woman's. He got his maleness out. He was hard now, painfully hard. He needed to take her. He felt the rush of desire overwhelming him but he did not want to go too fast and hurt her in the process. Slowly, he leant towards her, resting on his hands, kissing her jawline, then her neck and the collar. "Amelia..."

Severus felt his maleness touching her skin, her belly, before resting on her womanhood. That was delicious – unbearably delicious. The sensation sent a jolt throughout his body. He could not keep it like this any longer. "Aaaah... Amelia... Aaaah..." he grunted while letting go of his seed on her belly in an orgasm that his hand had never given him before.

He looked as if he had made a major _faux-pas_. He felt mortified by his failure and turned his gaze away from her. _Fine lover ! Not even able to satisfy her in a proper fashion._

Amelia gathered at once what had happened. She sat on the bed and with an elegant movement of her hand, she Scourgified the outcome of his lust. Then she turned her attention to him. She took his chin between her fingers to compel him to look at her. He felt indeed shameful.

"Master... that's not a problem. It happens sometimes... when desire is very, very strong. It's just normal. Nothing to worry about."

He peered at her, a mute question in his dark eyes, to which she replied with a gentle smile. "Are you... sure ?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "Yes, I am. Now, lie there and relax. There's no harm done and nothing is wrong with an intense desire. On the contrary."

Severus did as told. Experience was speaking. After all, she was the one to know, from his point of view. He lay beside her. She was right, the sensation had been particularly violent and unexpected. Yet, deeply enjoyable. "I'm... well... Amelia... I could not... satisfy you... properly," he managed to say after a few minutes spent in silence. The young witch had laid her head on his chest.

She raised on her arms to watch him. Their eyes met. "Master... that doesn't mean you won't be able to satisfy me later."

He watched her, surprise on his face. "Because... you'll agree to do this again ? With me ?"

She smiled at him. He was so far away from the man usually so sure of himself. "Of course I will." There was something so vulnerable in him that made her wonder. But her train of thoughts must have missed a step or two because she could not figure out how a man like him, so confident in his powers, so magically mighty, could lack so much assurance in bed and about lovemaking. For sure he was not homosexual as he enjoyed engaging in sexual activity with her. So this was not the issue. Amelia decided to let the matter to rest for the time being. If he wanted to talk, he would do so when ready.

She leant on him and began to caress his face. She ended up kissing him again. He let her do, enjoying her initiative, reassured she did not mind his previous shortcomings. At one moment, she glanced at his body. "Master... are you ready ?"

"Ready ?"

"I mean... Do you want to continue ? With me ?" Amelia was amazed at her own dare. She felt horny now. All that pent-up desire she had gradually experienced with him, because of him, now wanted some release. She welcomed the feeling with joy. The fear of man due to the rape was receding.

Severus raised himself on his elbows. "Do you really want this ? With me ?"

"Yes, Master." His hesitations did not match his obvious desire for her. But she refrained from asking what was going on, lest it may break the magic between them. Fearing he may back off, Amelia took another initiative : she straddled him and began to kiss him thoroughly on the lips. Severus was taken off guard but he had to admit that this initiative of hers was most welcome. He felt her take his both hands and put them on her hips. He could also feel her womanhood coming in contact with his maleness. The sensation was different this time : that part of her body now rubbing itself on his own sex was hot and even wet. He moaned in their kiss. That was definitely delicious. Overwhelming.

Amelia moved a little to get him inside of her. But Severus' dominating side took over in his mind. He grabbed her waist and rolled over her. This time, he would go to the end, in a proper manner, like a real lover would. She had been surprised but let him do. If he felt surer like this, why not.

One of his hands got lost between her thighs where he fumbled to position himself. Amelia closed her eyes, both savouring in anticipation the sensation to come, and apprehending the moment he would take her. She only hoped it would not hurt her. She fought her fear with the memories of the wonderful lovemaking she had had before with Terence. If she had already had pleasure with a man, she would again.

Severus managed to find her entrance and he pushed inside her in one single thrust, a grunt on his lips. Amelia had been surprised and she clung to him, moaning softly.

The sensation was wonderful for Severus. It felt so right for him. _She_ felt so right for him. He remained motionless for a few seconds, marvelled by the feeling of her wet, warm cavity surrounding him, taking him wholly, tightening around him. He had never imagined it could be like this. "Amelia... Amelia..." he moaned. "That's... so... good..."

Soon, he could not contain himself and he began to move inside her. The sensation became more and more extraordinary. The more he was inside her, moving inside her, the more he wanted to do so, the more he wanted _her_. Then it happened. The only images that came back to him at that moment were when he had witnessed rapes and orgies during Dark revels, the way the other men took the women – consensually or not. He lost control over himself and began to pump in her brutally.

They had been brutal. They had revelled in that brutality. The women that had been consenting had seemed to enjoy the men's behaviours. As for the others... who cared ?

Severus went on, clinging to Amelia, grabbing her shoulders and pounding in her not gently, so much the sensation was violently delicious for him. He had indeed never felt something like this before. He was now very vocal about his pleasure, claiming her as his property, his submissive, his woman, his witch. _His._ She was his through and through and nothing could ever change that.

"Master... Please... more slowly... please..."

But Severus could not hear her. He was completely caught in his own pleasure. He could not slow down. He did not want to. "You're mine... Amelia... Mine !" He could not even see the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. To prevent them from spilling, the young witch closed her eyes, hoping that the intercourse would be finish soon, as well as his brutality.

"You're mine... Mine... Mine only... Mine !"

"Master... please..." _Are all the men like that now ? _"Master..." Maybe she had just become over-sensitive after the rape she had been a victim of the year before.

Severus moaned a last time, louder and longer, overwhelmed at last by the powerfulness of his orgasm. He let out a long grunt, while for the very first time in his life, he was spilling his seed in a woman's body, in an incredible liberation of his soul.

* * *

><p>Severus remained lying on Amelia for long seconds after the wave of pleasure that had blinded him, had subsided. Now, he was back to his tender self, kissing her gently, even if his blood was still on fire. He was still kissing her neck when he felt something wet and salted on his lips.<p>

He looked at her. She was crying, silently, so silently, that he had noticed nothing at first. "Amelia !"

Her gaze met his. She could not utter a word. She tried to smile at him weakly but could not. Her trembling lips betrayed her trouble.

"What's happening, Amelia ?"

Her lips trembled but she could not utter a single word. She was torn deeply between different feelings. Contradictory feelings. She had desired that man. She had wanted to make love with him. But it had turned out that he had not made love to her at all. He had used her for his own pleasure – like she had been used the year before. He was no so different from Wormtail. Maybe it had something to do with being a Death-Eater after all.

"Amelia, tell me... Did I hurt you ?" he asked gently. Genuine concern could be heard in his voice.

She nodded and found the strength to speak. "I begged you to... to go more slowly... Master... but you didn't listen... you just went on... brutally..." She could not say more. Otherwise, she would have to tell him unpleasant things – like comparing him to Wormtail.

But Severus was cleverer, more perceptive than that. He gathered at once that his awkwardness, his total inexperience in sexual matters, his selfishness, was behind the young woman's distress. So he uttered words that he was not used to say. Well, the whole situation was unusual to him.

"Amelia... I didn't want to hurt you" He did not know what to do – or rather, he knew. He had to apologize. To say he was sorry. Except one thing : the last time he had said 'I'm sorry', he was still in Hogwarts. He had spoken these words to Lily. She had turned her back on him and he had realized later that if he had been more courageous, he would have taken her in his arms back then and even kissed her and told her how much he loved her. He would have taken action instead of behaving like a coward. The coward he was back then.

This time, things were not so different. He had hurt Amelia – like he had hurt Lily. With different means, of course, but the result was the same. A young woman had been hurt. Something had been broken too. Severus had already been down that road. He had already lost a lot. He did not want this to happen again. He would not tell Amelia he loved her because this was not something in order at all at the present time. But he could still do something else.

Severus would not behave like a coward. Not this time.

He took her in his arms and kissed her gently. He also removed himself from inside her while whispering comforting words in a tender tone. "Amelia, I didn't want to hurt you. And even less like this."

Amelia was not Lily. She had not the same dispositions either. She was not in the same relationship with him at all. She did not want to give up on that man. "Oh, Master !"

"Tell me, did I hurt you ?"

"I was... afraid... like... last year... with..." She could not go on. But Severus had gathered what she meant. _With Wormtail._

"I let myself be carried away by my own emotions," he told her while caressing her face. "I didn't want to hurt you." As if that was an excuse. Guilt threatened to overwhelm him – once more.

"I don't say emotions are bad... Master... it's just... maybe I've become too much... sensitive. Maybe... I'm no longer..." She swallowed hard. "Maybe I'm not made for this any more. Maybe the rape... I can't do this any more. I'm sorry, Master." She sniffled. She did not want to give up on that man but she may have to eventually.

"No, Amelia. You're not responsible at all. That's entirely my fault. I..." Severus stopped. He could not tell her the truth. He could not apologize either – that sent him usually back to a very painful memory.

She moved away from his arms and rose from bed. "I'll have a shower," she said with a small, frail voice. Before leaving the bedroom, she turned towards him with an air of both sadness and understanding on her face. She wanted to say something but refrained from doing so at the very last second. Yet, the pearls glistening in her eyes spoke volumes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here you are ! THE scene you all wanted ! Kiss and all. LOL<strong>_

_**Well, I haven't written it to please you, my dear readers, even if I do like you all much. I wrote that scene because the plot required it.**_

_**I can hear the comments from here : What ? What's going with Severus, the ultimate male, the Slytherin sex god ? (Yes, I know, the Draco fans will skin me alive because of this title. LOL) **_

_**Well, I wanted to show that might and frailty, powerfulness and vulnerability, can coexist in a same person. It does actually. In everyone of us.**_

_**Now, the muses need more reviews, especially after such a steamy chapter. I hope you will leave lots of them very soon ! LOL **_

_**Please leave your ideas and opinions, I'd like to know what you think of this chapter and if I had kept Severus in character, despite a rather unusual situation for him.**_


	30. Chapter 29 Back to the Prince Manor

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 29 – Back to the Prince Manor**

Severus had brought Amelia back to the Prince Manor that evening. They had barely said a word to each other since she had left the bedroom to have a shower. He could see that she had been deeply affected. He felt sorry for her but he could not get himself to talk to her again about it, so much he had been affected too – both by the sexual discovery he had made and his hurting her with his awkwardness. Inside, he felt really shameful. But in no way he would tell her the true reason why. He just simply could not.

Possessing her had been so good... The sensation had been so wonderful. Severus hoped he would – he could – do it again with her. He did not know when as he could see she needed time. Besides, he was not interested in doing it with another woman. He felt strongly attached to Amelia now he had made love to her.

_Love ? Had it been really love, the way I've dealt with her ?_

Amelia had not said a word – except for the occasional 'Yes, Master', 'No, Master' – yet, she was not hostile to him. He did not mind as he was used to people being indifferent to him, when they were not shunning him out. She was not avoiding him though. She just remained silent – which suited him fine. She did not resist him when he took her between his arms in a closer embrace to Disapparate away to the manor. They arrived a bit further away from the place, at their Apparition point there. They walked side by side in complete silence. Severus had even taken her hand in his in a firm grip. She did not complain at his gesture.

They entered the mansion together. Severus released her hand to take her arm in a tight grip. "Now, Amelia, you're going to listen to me carefully."

"Yes, Master." Still the same neutral tone in her voice.

"I want you to learn the spells I have referenced in the books we brought last time. That's very important. I want you to devote half of your day to that task."

"I will, Master."

"Good. You may spend the rest of the day cleaning the house here otherwise. But practising the spells is most important. Even essential." A pause. "You have to learn to defend yourself."

His last words alarmed her. "But... Master... you'll be there to defend me, won't you ?" Now, that was her first real, complete sentence to him.

He watched her with attention. "I may not always be there, Amelia. The least I can do is to allow you to learn and practise these spells." He was glad to see she had not become mute eventually. Learning and reading was always a good way to appeal to a Ravenclaw – even if this had not been his first intention. His foremost intent was that she could defend herself.

She nodded. "Will you teach me that Patronus Charm you used at the Ministry ?"

Her question took him off guard. He smiled shyly. "Yes, I will. Of course, that's a spell you have to know too."

She smiled at him more frankly – which warmed up his heart. She had a delicious smile, a smile that curled up a delicious mouth he wanted to kiss to no end. Severus got a grip over his emotions. He had to.

"Now I have to leave."

"You mean... I'm must stay alone... here ? For the night ?"

"Yes, Amelia. I must away." He sounded regretful. "I have things to do in my lab for the Dark Lord, which I cannot delay any further." The truth was he did not wish to share the same place to sleep with her. He was not sure he would be able to control his lust and emotions for her. He preferred to back off.

"I'll come back in a few days, Amelia. In the mean time, learn those spells. You may practise in the park if you wish so. You have nothing to fear from the outside. The wards protect the whole property and make it unplottable. Just don't go upstairs as I have not removed the curses there yet. Some may be very nasty." Then, ever the professor : "I'll test you about the spells, if you really work on them !"

She nodded. He was about to go out of the house when she called him. "Master !"

He turned towards her. "Yes, Amelia ?" His heart was beating wildly. What if she asked him to stay here for the night ?

"Be careful, Master. Please."

He was a bit disappointed by her request but he said and showed nothing, as usual. His reason told him this was for the better. She needed time to get over the day's events with him. Even if she had sounded afraid to find herself alone in the big house. Surely a bit of a separation would them good. To them both.

Last but not least, her words had sounded full of concern. That was something new – nobody showed him any concern these days. Except Amelia.

* * *

><p>Amelia watched her Master leave the house and reach the gates, which disappeared to let him pass before materializing themselves again. She sighed. She reckoned she had been particularly harsh in her silence with him. She had to admit living without him would help her think about the sex they had had together in particular and about their relationship in general. She needed time to reflect about all this. They had had sex together but they were not a couple.<p>

She was not afraid of being alone. She trusted Severus and his wards, the wards he had placed on his manor. Besides, she would have plenty of things to do here, which would keep her body and mind busy. Moreover, she had a wand now. She would have to get familiar with the place while keeping in mind not to explore the floors upstairs. A strange thought crept inside her mind. She would be like the lady of the manor in a sense. She was not the owner but she would be in a similar position. How strange it felt indeed.

Besides, such a big house... _It would make a nice little school._

For the very first time in ages, Amelia thought about her old project. Opening a school for magical kids of pre-Hogwarts age. Muggle-borns and many half-bloods were educated in Muggle, primary schools. Pure-bloods were home-schooled. _I need to think about it._ Bringing the best of both worlds in terms of education. But now, her first objective was to make the place inhabitable, that is, rid of its pests and dust and dirt.

She began to prepare herself something to eat. Then she would read and settle for the night. She started a fire in the study, so that the place would be warm when she went to bed. She came back to the kitchen and started a fire there too. A few minutes later, a delicious meal was being cooked. In the meantime, Amelia began to list the various things to do in the house – she had brought some parchment, ink and a quill. She would also check the park and the front yard – they needed a serious weeding.

It was really strange for her to think of herself as the lady of the manor. The Professor had given her total freedom as to what should be done in order to improve the place, at least in the rooms he had declared safe. Amelia did not wish to explore any further, if the curses placed in the other rooms were nasty or dangerous. Given her social background, she had always lived in small, cramped housing. The only big house she had ever lived in had been the Ravenhearts' manor. And there, despite her employers' kindness with her, she had only been an employee.

Well, technically, she was Severus Snape's slave. At least, employees were paid for their work. But all in all, she considered she had not been dealt a bad hand as the Professor had always done his best to protect her and spare her life from a grimmer fate.

_Cleaning the windows. Dusting. Cleaning the carpets. Sweeping the floors. Getting rid of the pests contained in the cushions, the armchairs, the sofas, the curtains. Check the study and the library and the books there – some pests like going into hiding in and behind books. _

Besides, the library would surely offer some interesting compensations. She had also the few books on spells that Severus had brought for her to learn and practise defensive spells.

She ate on her own quickly and did the washing-up even faster, thanks to magic. Once she was all set, she went to the library. She checked the shelves, cautiously, as some pests used to hide in books may be present.

The books dealt with many magical subjects, from Potions to the Dark Arts. She could not help thinking that somehow, as these were the Professor's intellectual interests, it must have run high in the Prince family blood. Other works dealt with Transfiguration and Charms. After one hour spent checking the library, Amelia came back to reality and turned her attention to the books that Severus had brought.

She had never heard of any of them. They were about hexes, jinxes and curses, as well as defensive spells. She wondered if some of them did not belong to Dark magic. Though she doubted he would let her approach this kind of magic. But one would never know with such a Dark Arts expert.

It was dark outside. Amelia cast _Tempus_ with her wand to know what time it was. Almost nine-thirty. She decided to put on her nightgown and go to bed. She took the books with her and began to peruse those dealing with the various defensive spells. She read for about one hour, soaking in as much information as possible. She would try them on the day after. Surely a good night's sleep would help her memorize all this.

* * *

><p>The days went on the same way for Amelia. She would practise in the mornings, in the park, so that if she made a mistake, there would be no damage incurred inside the house. She would try the spells she would have read the evening before. She had the book with her in the park to refer to them in case she would forget a detail or fail the spell.<p>

The afternoons were devoted to cleaning the house. She had taken care of the kitchen first, cleaning the windows inside and outside, the crockery and the cutlery, the linen and everything that needed a good scrub there – that is, almost everything. The next room was the study as she was sleeping there. It took her quite some time to get rid of the pests located in the armchairs, the sofas and the curtains. The carpets were dusty but all in all she managed to restore the room to its former glory. Magic was very helpful in this regard. She could not help thinking how much time it would have taken her to do this if she had had to do it the Muggle way. _Ages._

Next were the library, the drawing-room and the dining-room. Amelia avoided the boggart cabinet carefully. She had gathered that her Master must have had some good reason to keep the thing inside. After a week or so, she was very glad with the outcome. The rooms and the lobby were now clean and pest-free. She had to admit that she barely recognized the place herself. She imagined how surprised her Master would be then. It looked as if a veil of dust and dullness had been lifted, leaving place to brighter colours and shinier silvery. Even the chandeliers looked newer as ever, the light they provided was brighter as it was no longer clouded by dust and dirt.

The only objects she had not touched had been the portraits, carefully hidden behind sheets that had been put to cover them. She was sure they were magical portraits. If this had been the home of a pure-blood family, surely the portraits would express their disapproval at seeing a Muggle-born living there. She did not need to hear them and decided she would address the issue with the Professor. After all, he was still the lord of the manor. He would deal with them.

_The Professor... My Master... Severus..._ Amelia had a lot on her mind. As much as she had to remain focused during the spell practising sessions, as much she could let her mind wander when she cleaned the place. Of course, cleaning with magic required a minimum of concentration. But that was nothing in comparison with defensive spells.

She had given a lot of thinking about his behaviour in bed at Spinner's End. For sure, he was not used to sex. He barely knew how to kiss. He had been very awkward with her during the sexual intercourse. An intercourse she had fully consented to though. It had not been a rape. He had not wanted to rape her either. All this showed her that he had not had much the opportunity to engage in sexual activities of any sort before. If ever.

Amelia had to admit that given her own personal history, she had had a hard time dealing with all this. But with time and solitude, she had been able to reconsider her position about Severus. He had not made love a lot because he was primarily a solitary individual. Besides, between all the work he had to do for the Dark Lord, for the school when he was still teaching there, no wonder he never had much of a personal life. Last but not least, his very position within the Death-Eater brotherhood must have left him very few opportunities to search for love and a true companion to share his life with and marry and have a family of his own.

_But there were the Dark revels._ Amelia remembered how he had done his best to avoid sex with her at the Malfoys', earlier this year. Alright, he had not wished to have sex with a very pregnant woman and risk an accident there. All the same. Obviously, he was not one to enjoy a woman without her consent. If he were, he would have already abused her like Wormtail had in the past. He would have done so in his home, the first moment she had entered his house. He had not.

Amelia had to admit that Severus was a rather shy individual under a shield of might and arrogance. _Typical defence_, she thought. Yet, she wondered if this had not been his first time. She discarded the idea as it seemed way too much weird to her. She tried to remember his age from her own time at Hogwarts. She estimated he must have been in his late thirties – ten years more or so than her.

Contrary to his somewhat brutal behaviour with her – but still part of an act – he was not one to indulge in abusing women. He could snort, sneer, leer, be the most sarcastic and cantankerous man she had ever met, but she could not remember his being violent with any student at Hogwarts. Not even with Gryffindors that sometimes tried his patience hard. The only weapon he used there to slash against students had been his sharp, and sometimes scathing, tongue.

His tongue... She remember fondly the way he had kissed her. Awkward indeed, but at the same time gentle and tender. She had to reckon she had loved it. No, he was not a brutal man. He had been right : he had been carried away by his lust, his passion, his desire, his emotions, whatever they may be. But he had not intended to harm her like Wormtail had. He just did not know how to please a woman, which was consistent with his obvious lack of sexual experience.

By the end of the week, Amelia had already forgiven him his shortcomings in bed. She even had to admit she missed him. She hoped he would be back soon. She realised that except for the day he had been away to the Dark Lord's place, he had always been in her midst. They had not been separated at all since she had been given to him. Not only she had gotten used to his being around, but she had come to appreciate it.

There was worse than his presence after all. There was his absence.

Needless to say that this troubled her a lot.

* * *

><p>Severus had come back to Spinner's End to avoid spending the night with her. He was not sure of his own emotions at all. He would have loved making love again with her but thing was, he had felt he had not been good at all. He knew he had not given her pleasure. He had not been able to satisfy her. On the contrary, he had made her cry.<p>

He felt even more shameful inside him because he knew her story. She had already been raped and for the first sexual encounter she had had again, it had not been wonderful, at least for her. He would have loved so much to make her forget what she had sustained with Wormtail, make her feel good with a man again, make her enjoy sex and lovemaking. But he had to admit this had been a complete failure. He was a failure.

It did not come to Severus' mind that all of this was not so unexpected, given his lack of experience in terms of sex. He did not know either that even an experienced lover was not always the guarantee for perfectly satisfying sex. It depended a lot on the partner. After all, it takes two to tango, as they say. But Severus was one to feel guilty very quickly.

Besides, what about his relationship with her ? He could not show he was attached to her, a Muggle-born witch. The Dark Lord may just order him to kill her or worse, to surrender her to another Death-Eater. Yet, he was confident enough in his Occlumency to hide this part of his private life. After all, he had managed to hide the deep feelings he had nurtured all these years for Lily. He could do the same for Amelia.

Thing was, did he have any feelings for Amelia ? He still loved Lily, he felt a strong devotion to her, his guilt over her death had fuelled his decision to turn to the Light in the past. These feelings would not leave him overnight. But he discovered that any feelings he may have for Amelia could very well share his heart with those he already harboured for Lily.

Lily was dead. Amelia was alive. Lily was a powerful memory but only that – a memory – while Amelia was a woman of flesh and blood. Lily was the past. Amelia was the future. He just stood in the present. Thinking of it more thoroughly, he did not feel this was contradictory. The two women could dwell in his heart - peacefully. Of course, he would have to tell Amelia the truth one day. Like she had been honest enough to talk about her former fiancé, Terence Black, one of Sirius' cousins.

In a sense, they both have experienced the same type of sentimental loss. They both had lost beloved ones in tragic circumstances. The only difference had been that Amelia had lost a lover that had loved her so much to the point he had forfeited his own fortune, then his life, for her. While Severus had not lost his life, but only his soul, for a woman that only liked him, until the moment he had insulted her to a point of non-return. This had been unrequited love.

_Yet love all the same._ They had both loved and lost that love. They had both been deeply hurt by life and still suffered deep down. Could their shared misfortune be the starting point for a new life ? Could they heal each other's wounds together ? Severus could not reply to these questions. He did not know the future – or it appeared rather grim to him. But deep down, he knew one thing.

He had gained an extra reason to live and fight.

* * *

><p>Severus came back a few days later. He wanted to see Amelia again. Pretty much like she had, he had realized he had never been really separated from her since the day he had received her as a reward for killing Dumbledore. Besides, he wanted to know how much she had advanced in her defensive spells. Also, she may have had stored a certain quantity of milk too that he may need to bring back to his lab. She would also need some supplies. He put food in a big basket, which he would use to bring her milk back.<p>

So it was early evening when he showed up at the Prince manor. Amelia was in the kitchen when she heard some noise. Someone was entering the house. She trusted his wards and knew only him could come in like this. Yet, the ever cautious, wand at the ready, she was waiting for him to enter the kitchen.

Severus did and noticed with a certain satisfaction that she was indeed on her toes. On seeing him, Amelia's face showed an obvious relief and she grinned broadly at him. "Master !" She refrained from throwing herself at him, aware he was not one for emotional displays. But so much could be said in one word...

"Good evening, Amelia. Just wanted to know how you were."

"I'm fine, Master. What about you ?"

He nodded. "Here's some food for you. I suppose you have some milk for me too."

Amelia was a bit surprised by his eluding the question. Well, she was used to that but all the same. She knew she would have no answer from him. "Yes, I have, Master." She opened a cupboard where she had stored the bottles of milk, under a stasis charm.

"Excellent." Severus put the basket on the table and emptied it. Amelia brought him the milk bottles and helped him put as many as possible in the basket. She felt strangely attracted to him. She wanted to be close to him. To touch him. She wanted him to take her in his arms. But he was not in a mood for affection obviously. She would have to live with it for the time being.

As she was watching his deft hands emptying the basket and filling it with her milk bottles, she could not help thinking about his hands on her body. She had a hard time suppressing a sigh. _Am I in love with him ?_ The question had popped up in her mind, taking her off guard. Asking the question meant replying it in a sense. Yet, she did not have the impression to betray Terence. She remembered his words : _A Slytherin would always watch over you._ In a sense, Severus Snape was watching over her.

She had to divert her mind. "Master, have you had dinner already ?"

He did not look at her. "No. Not yet."

"I've prepared some stew. It's delicious. Please stay. Master."

This time, Severus watched her. Amelia had Occluded her mind tight. She smiled at him. He was fond of her cooking and he had to reckon he missed it a lot. "Alright. I will."

Amelia went to another cupboard to pick up a plate, a glass, a knife and a fork for him. She took his plate and served him a generous portion of stew. She knew he did not like a mother hen around him but at the same time, she was well aware he enjoyed her cooking. He had not resisted. Once he was done with her milk bottles, he sat down at the table. She took an apple from the supplies he had brought back and ate it. She had already had dinner.

Severus realized at that precise moment that he missed her company. Not only her cooking but her presence. He wanted to stay there for the whole night but he could not – he had some potion making to complete. But he would come back – oh yes, he would. More than ever.

"How much have you improved in your defensive spells ?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if I'm doing fine, Master. I'm under the impression I progress but only you could really tell, I think."

He said nothing. Really, her food was marvellous. He made himself violence to utter his next words. "I'll come back in a few days, Amelia. In the mean time, keep on practising."

She nodded. "Master..." She displayed a submissive attitude in front of him. "Master, do you think that one day... you could teach me the Patronus Charm ?"

Severus watched her. He enjoyed her submissiveness as much as her cooking. "Of course, I will, Amelia. I've told you I would. I've got but only one word."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you so much, Master." Then watching his plate. "Do you want some more ? Anything else ? Any dessert ?"

_I know what I want. I want you as my dessert._ The thought had popped up in his mind suddenly. But it did not shock him. He would lie to many people – but not to himself. "No, thanks, I've got enough. Besides, I must go back to Spinner's End."

She nodded, a bit disappointed that he would leave so quickly. Severus took the basket. "Master !" Amelia called him. He turned towards her, his dark eyes intense on her, expecting anything from her. "Be careful, Master," she said softly. He nodded and left the kitchen in a haste. Once again, he was fleeing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here you are, dear readers - I have just come back from work !<strong>_

_**A bit of quiet after a steamy chapter... a bit of reflection for our two heros too. It never hurts. And you, what about your own reflections ?  
><strong>_

_**I want to thank all the people that left very thoughtful reviews - I'm very happy when I can read how inspired they were by a chapter. I also enjoyed your opinions about Severus' virginity he had just lost. I'm so glad to have intelligent readers such as you all (whether you leave or not reviews by the way - LOL).**_

_**Please leave reviews - the muses need them.**_


	31. Chapter 30 A strange Patronus

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 30 – A strange Patronus**

Severus came back a few days later – on a Sunday. Amelia was sitting in the study, nearby a window she had taken a liking to, when he did. She had arranged an armchair to be placed there so that she may gaze over the front yard through the window in a comfortable position.

She had also found an empty diary in the study and had used it as such for her own purposes. In there, she wrote what she did on a daily basis, to keep track of her works both for the house and her spells. That way, she recorded her progress in her spell work, where she succeeded, where she failed, to improve and explain to Severus where she needed explanations. She would show him the diary.

She was nearby the window, busy writing in the diary, when her gaze went through the panes. In the distance, she noticed a movement. Someone was coming – and it could only be Severus. He was the only one, with her, to know the existence and the location of the manor. He was the only one to be able to go through the powerful wards he had set up to protect the property.

Soon, she recognized his tall stature, all clad in black. Her heart jumped in her chest and a grin appeared on her lips. He was back ! She put down quill and diary on the window sill nearby and rushed outside the library to join the lobby. She arrived there as he entered the house. She refrained on time from throwing herself at him despite the strong urge she felt to do so. He would not like it and she knew it.

She greeted him with a smile, happy to know he was alive and well. A smile that made him feel strange and warm. He wanted to take her in his arms but no, this would not be a good idea. She may not like it after what had happened between them. He did not want to hurt her any more.

"Good morning, Amelia."

"Good morning, Master."

They glanced at each other, suddenly embarrassed, not knowing what to do with their respective feelings and emotions for each other, striving to hide them from the other. Severus being Severus, he hid his own deep down and remained silent. Amelia was better at this kind of situations so she took the lead in the conversation. "Will you stay for lunch, Master ?"

"Yes. I've planned to spend the whole day here, unless the Dark Lord summons me." He glanced around as if he was noticing the place for the very first time. "My, my, Amelia, looks like you did a thorough job here." In fact, he was watching the place for the first time. His previous visit had been very short and at night. He had not taken the time to inspect the manor.

She gathered what he was alluding to. Her cleaning work in the house. "Thank you, Master. I take it as a compliment."

"Show me," he ordered her. He was back in his lord of the manor stance. Amelia did not mind – even if he had told her she could do as she pleased, he was still the owner of the place.

"Follow me then," she said gracefully while leading the way to the dining-room and the kitchen. She would show these rooms first, then the drawing-room, the study and the library.

Severus was really impressed. He had to reckon he had not paid attention last time he had come. It had been in the evening and he had not a lot of time then. But today, in bright day light and with time on his hands, things were different. He approved the improvements she had brought to the kitchen and the other rooms.

Amelia explained to him what she had done. The cosy corner in the study she had made for herself as a sleeping place, with the mattress nearby the grate, the same place than they had used the very first time they had slept here, right after coming back from the Ministry of Magic. The armchair nearby the window where she could have a lovely view over the yard. The kitchen, that she had improved by adding lovely items of decoration, adding a definitive feminine touch to the place. The dining-room and the drawing-room were clean and in good order. The library had a welcoming atmosphere propitious to reading. The white marble cladding the lobby was bright shiny and whiter than Severus had ever seen it. Even the chandeliers were clean and thus providing more light to the rooms.

"There are only a few things I didn't dare touch," Amelia explained. "The portraits. I left the sheets covering them. I preferred to have your advice first, Master."

Severus could understand. He remembered Mrs Black's portrait at Grimmauld Place, how the old lady spent her time insulting the occupants of the house, first her own son, Sirius, then the blood-traitors like the Weasleys, or the Muggle-loving half-bloods, like him or Potter. She even turned down right nasty with Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born witch – which she did not hesitate to call a 'Mudblood' on every occasion possible. The word always made Severus cringe, reminding him how he had lost Lily. He hated the word even more when he had been compelled to use it to address Amelia in front of Wormtail or any other visitor at Spinner's End. That word being part of an act did not alleviate his guilt.

He could relate to her feelings. He did not need to have insulting portraits around here. "Don't worry about the portraits. Once I have broken the curses in the other rooms, we'll see what we can do about them. We'll keep those that behave. The others... We'll store them in the cellar or the attic."

_We ?_ Amelia did not pick on the word. But she could not help thinking that he was clear in his intentions of associating him with the house restoration. "Yes, Master."

Severus was pleased with her work for the house. He was not one to praise but this time, he was glad to do so. After all, this was his house. The Princes would be happy. Especially his mother. All this thanks to a talented and imaginative Muggle-born. Though he had to reckon that his mother was not one to relish in pure-blood supremacy if she had married his Muggle father. Though most of the time, Severus wondered why she had married someone like Tobias Snape. _But I wouldn't be there if she hadn't._

They were in the library, where Amelia was showing him the shelves she had cleaned and managed to get rid of the occasional magical pests that usually love dwelling in books. "Now the books are accessible, you may read safely, Master."

"Excellent. I'm sure there are interesting volumes in there."

"Oh yes, there are," Amelia confirmed. "Well, I noticed as I was cleaning. I could not resist checking some of them. One had been helpful. It's here, about Transfiguration. That's how I made all the decorations in the kitchen. With your mother's wand, which is very good for this kind of spell work."

Severus took the book and read the title. _Transfiguration for Home Improvements_. He was surprised that the family library could have such a book but once again, he did not know the Prince family members – maybe some of them were far different from the notion he had of what pure-bloods could be. Besides, there were hundreds of books here. Maybe Mrs Prince – his grandmother – or even his own mother, had bought it and brought it back home. Maybe someone had given the book as a gift. He nodded and gave the book back to Amelia.

"And what about your own spellwork ?"

Amelia took the diary. "I have been practising as per your instructions, Master. I've recorded my progress and failures here in this diary I have found in the library."

Severus took his wand out and checked the diary with it. It was magic-free. "You should have realized first it may have been bewitched."

"I did, Master. I felt no magic. So I deemed I could use it safely."

Severus watched her. She was not lying. He opened the diary and checked the entries. She had listed her daily progress, the spells she had worked on, the chores she had been doing in the house too, so as not to lose track of her various activities. _Typical Ravenclaw_, he could not help thinking.

"Very good. We'll work on your spells this afternoon. We'll go through your questions and practise together."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Master."

He checked his pocket-watch. "For now, I think we have enough time before lunch to work on the Patronus Charm, as you had asked me before."

This time, she beamed. "Great !" She got her wand out. Her enthusiasm was good to see.

Severus got his wand out too. They were both standing in the middle of the library. "Now pay attention, Amelia. A Patronus Charm is quite advanced magic but you're mature and powerful enough to produce one. Don't worry if the first tries don't look very promising, that's normal. Mastery will come with practice, as usual with magic."

Amelia nodded, her gaze on his face, drinking his every word. She could not help thinking he was handsome in his own dark way. And his voice...

"The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_," Amelia replied slowly.

He nodded. "There is no specific movement of the wand. But focus is essential. In order to produce a Patronus, you have to focus on a very happy memory. Once you have this memory, focus on it and say the incantation. Like this."

Severus made a large circular movement of his wand arm. "_Expecto Patronum_," he said softly. A jet of silvery blue light came out of his wand and formed a lovely creature. A doe, that jumped in small leaps all around the library before going through the window and disappearing.

Amelia had already seen his Patronus – at the Ministry of Magic. But she could not help thinking it was beautiful. A thought popped up in her mind. Was a Patronus an image of the caster's true self ? In that case, it showed that Severus Snape was a much more caring and tender, even vulnerable, man than his usual cold and even sometimes cruel demeanour may let think. Something she had glimpsed of him – when he had kissed her, in an awkward yet definitely tender manner.

"It's beautiful," she could not help saying while wondering about the memory he used to cast the spell. But that was too much personal and she would not risk his anger by asking him such a question.

Severus watched her. "Now your turn, Amelia. Remember, it must be a happy memory."

_So he already had some then_, she thought before preparing herself. She raised her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_ !" she said forcefully. A bit of silvery blue smoke got out of her wand but that was all.

Needless to say she was disappointed. It showed on her face.

"That's not an easy spell to master. Maybe the memory you chose was not happy enough. I mean, the joy, the happiness it contained was not powerful enough to form a Patronus."

That was a logical explanation. She nodded. "I had remembered the moment I had arrived at Hogwarts. Everything was so wonderful, so beautiful, I've been filled with so much... joy and awe."

"Joy and awe are not happiness, Amelia." A pause. "A corporeal Patronus, like my doe, is not easy to produce. If you manage to cast a shape like a ball of light, that could still be enough though to fend off Dementors. It'll be a good start."

"I want to do it again, Master." He was right, happiness was not joy or awe. Her tone was determined. Severus nodded. He liked determination in a person.

"The memory you may use doesn't need to be real to be effective. I mean, it could be the memory of something that could have happened and filled you with happiness, even if it never happened actually."

Amelia watched him. Was that the kind of memory he used ? A memory that had never existed but which potentially could have made him very happy ? She stood firm on her feet and closed her eyes, breathing slowly, building up her focus. She had happy memories. Even if they had never materialized.

Terence. When he had proposed her. When they were together, reading or gazing at the stars or just walking hand in hand or giggling. She could hear his laugh, that comforted her. The wedding they had been organizing when he had been killed. She imagined herself hand-fasting with Terence.

There were also other memories. Another man. A tall, dark-haired man, clad in black, with a deep, soothing voice. An image popped up in her mind. In his lab, when he had helped her relieve her with her milk. His penetrating gaze, so powerful, and yet not intrusive. Just protective and caring.

_I trust you, Master._

A smiled crept up on her lips. She let herself be filled with all these memories. She opened her eyes eventually. Severus was still standing nearby, waiting for her to move on, patiently.

"_Expecto Patronum_ !"

A jet of silvery blue light sprang from her wand to form a sort of long stripe undulating in the air. Save that it was not a stripe. Not a ribbon either. It was a snake.

Amelia's lips let out a small murmur. The silvery blue snake went on undulating in mid-air, around her, as if it wanted to bite its own tail or just play with it. It did not look threatening. On the contrary. She had never seen such a friendly snake. It looked almost like a pet, a pet she wanted to cuddle. She marvelled at the creature thus displayed that seemed to want to play with her. She extended her hand towards it to touch it but at this point, she lost her focus and the snake vanished in the air.

Her gaze met Severus'. He was surprised and almost in awe in front of her. He had never heard of someone producing a snake as a Patronus. He had never thought that a Patronus could be a snake either. "Well done, Amelia," he said simply.

"Thank you, Master." She could read his surprise on his usually unreadable face. "I don't know how to say it but..."

"You're surprised to have a snake as a Patronus ?"

"Well, thinking of it, no." The snake pendant. The protection Terence – a Slytherin – had put on her with it. Another man that kept on protecting her, despite the risks – Severus, another Slytherin. "No, I'm not surprised. It's just..." She hesitated before asking her question. "Master... what does it mean, well, what is the true meaning behind a Patronus ?"

Severus watched her carefully before replying. He did not know what he could tell her. Could he confess his love of Lily – who had shared the same Patronus as he ? This was a deeply personal question yet one that deserved an answer, if not a personal answer. Besides, he was well aware that her snake Patronus related to her lost love. He knew she had focused on a happy memory she had had with Terence Black.

What he could not suspect was the other memories she had invoked – recent memories. Memories that involved him. He was the other Slytherin to protect her, to take care of her.

"There are several explanations as to why a particular Patronus is associated with a particular person. But it is still disputed. Some Spell Masters think a Patronus reflects the deepest personality of the caster. Others think it's related to the memories invoked to cast it. A Patronus may change over time too, depending on the circumstances."

"And you, what do you think, Master ?"

He looked thoughtful. "I don't know really. Maybe a bit of the two. Maybe it depends on the casters themselves, on their personalities. One reason may be valid for some casters, while the other may be for others. I cannot tell you. Only you can reply that question."

She smiled at him, to show him she would not ask him any further question. "That's okay, I can live with that, Master. I think I'll make my own opinion on the matter myself. Like you did for yourself. I think we both know why we have such Patronuses, you and me."

He watched her with intensity in his dark gaze. _How perceptive she can be sometimes._ Yet, she was right. This was a question that only the caster could answer. His Patronus showed his love for Lily, while hers showed how much she was still attached to her former fiancé. Both were dead, but so much alive inside their hearts and minds. He nodded.

Amelia cast her newly-found Patronus several times again, just to make sure she could do it. Every time, the snake appeared, undulating and floating in mid-air, a friendly look on its triangular head. Severus noticed it did not look at all like Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet snake. It rather looked like a mix of a grass snake or a garter snake, completely harmless, and of a viper for the triangular shape of its head and its vertical pupils. As a Potions Master, he knew a thing or two about snakes and their venoms... As much as he did not trust Nagini, he did not have the same impression regarding Amelia's snake Patronus – which conveyed some kind of benevolence and total harmlessness. He imagined that Asclepios' snake, in Greek Muggle mythology, must have looked more or less like this one.

The young witch was amused by her new companion, which she could not help finding cute. Severus was surprised to see she felt no fear or disgust at the sight of a snake. He remembered what she had told the Dark Lord when he had asked her about the snake pendant and her relation with snakes in general. _I do respect them._

No, maybe her Patronus was not related to her former lover only. Maybe it was part of something set deeper in her personality. Severus had to reckon that she harboured strong Slytherin traits. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw, maybe that had been her choice. But deep down, she could have been sent to Slytherin – had it not been her blood status.

_Maybe it's a bit of all these reasons after all._ He could not tell. He thought about his own Patronus. He was a consummate Slytherin but deep down, he had to admit he had something of a Gryffindor. Not that a doe was the first image that popped up in mind when talking about courage, but Lily had been sent to Gryffindor. She had cast herself between Voldemort and her only son to protect him in an ultimate gesture of bravery, care and love.

_Sometimes, I think we sort too soon_, Dumbledore had told him once, a few years ago, when they had discussed about the Dark Mark burning because the return of the Dark Lord was imminent, about Igor Karkaroff that had intended to flee. Severus had told the Headmaster he had more courage than that... Dumbledore's remark had left him wondering then. Could he have been sent to Gryffindor ?

Time had replied to him. Yes, he could have. There was something strongly Gryffindor inside of him that he had to accept. Pretty much like him, Amelia was a mix of two Houses, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Amelia noticed how deeply lost in his thoughts he was. With her snake still hanging in the air, she came closer to him and put a light hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Master," she said sweetly. "Thank you so much for everything you do for me."

Severus felt moved by her words. His mouth curled up a little in a tentative smile. That was all he could do but Amelia did not mind. She accepted him as he was and smiled back at him, her hand still on his shoulder pressing it slightly in a caring gesture.

"I'm going to prepare lunch, Master. Anything you'd fancy eating ?"

_You._ He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes, anything... anything you want. But I must reckon I enjoy your mashed potatoes."

"Will do," she acknowledged with a grin. She left him there, cast another time her Patronus. The bright snake followed her to the kitchen, undulating at the same pace as her steps. Severus watched her go out of the library, a frankly amused smile on his lips now he was on his own.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, here we are, Severus, the ever Professor and a man to keep his words, teaching Amelia how to cast a Patronus. And Amelia, ever eager to learn in a typical Ravenclaw way. <em>**

**_Are you surprised that her Patronus is a snake ? I'm sure their respective Patronuses will make them wonder about each other, their secrets and their happiest memories. What do you think ?_**

**_Please, make my muses have happy memories too by posting as many reviews as possible. They don't need to cast a Patronus but they will curse me if they are are not fed properly._**


	32. Chapter 31 Storms, spells and potions

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 31 – Storms, Spells and Potions**

After lunch, Amelia and Severus went outside to train. She took her shawl and her diary with her. They went behind the house, where there was some grass less uncomfortable to fall on than the front yard gravel. She put the diary on a bench nearby. After a few moments spent reviewing the various spells that she had difficulties in casting, they both started their training session.

Severus noticed the young witch had worked well during his absence. She had obviously worked hard on her defensive spells, even if she had a few mishaps. They went on with the offensive spells. These being less easy to work, Amelia had more issues in casting them. But after an hour spent practising together, she managed to grasp the gist of most of the spells Severus had showed her. Of course, he had not taught her any Dark spell, despite his vast knowledge thereof. But the few she knew were already sufficient to disarm, repel and even attack any opponent.

Despite her tenacity, Amelia had not managed to Disarm her Master. He was really good, a fierce fighter – and a good teacher too. He was both firm in his instructions and patient with her faults, encouraging her to keep trying. She did not remember him to be like this in Potions class. She could not help feeling protected in his midst, even if he proved her by his vast knowledge of DADA that he was a formidable adversary, a force to be reckoned with. She nurtured no illusion as to her ability to overcome him – at least that way.

Amelia was aware that to defeat someone like Severus Snape, more than spellwork was required. Cunning and patience were the best weapons to best him out – if that was ever possible. She would wait for the opportunity to arise to do so.

They traded a few spells again. Till the moment when Amelia fell to the ground, on her belly, unconscious.

"Amelia !" The alarm was obvious in Severus' tone. He rushed towards her, suddenly worried he may have hurt her really. He had not cast a dangerous spell but all the same. Maybe she had hurt herself when falling down to the ground. He turned her delicately.

At that moment, fast as lightning, Amelia opened her eyes and raised her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_ !"

At wand point, Severus had no chance avoiding her spell. He fell on the ground beside her, hit by her full Body-Bind Hex. He was not unconscious, his dark gaze still on her, gathering he had been taken by ruse. She even took his wand from his grasp, rejecting it a bit further away in the grass, disarming him definitively.

He should have known better – he had already noticed she had strong Slytherin tendencies...

Amelia straddled him to make sure her hex was effective and assert her victory over him, her wand directed at his face. A broad grin illuminated her features. Severus could not help finding her beautiful. Divinely beautiful. He stared at her with his dark expressive eyes, a greedy gaze that spoke volumes. The only image that came back to his memory was when they had made love together – well, before he had let himself be carried away by his lust, his passion for her. When she had straddled him like that, naked on his body. He could not put his hands on her hips but his memory kept the sensation her skin had left on his fingers.

Her proud, victorious smile faded, replaced by a sweet yet serious expression on her face. She lowered her wand slowly and caressed his cheek gently. "I could hurt you never, Master," she said softly. Her voice was almost a whisper yet it conveyed all the sincerity she felt when uttering these words.

Slowly, she lowered down her head to his and brushed his lips with hers in a tender caress. Severus was surprised but as he could not move, and as he found the contact enjoyable too, he had no other option than letting her do. During the kiss, Amelia removed the spell non-verbally. He felt it and closed his eyes, taking a more active part in the kiss. His hands even found her waist and he tightened his embrace around her.

In one single movement, Severus rolled over her in the grass, still kissing her. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and watched her with intensity. He wanted to apologize but the words could not make it out. _I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did before. _Not that they were too hard to say but he feared her rejection, a rejection that would break the magical moment they were sharing now.

Amelia stroked his cheek, his hair, his shoulder. This had been their first intimate contact since the day they had had sex together for the first time together. Their gazes locked for long seconds, green in black, black in green. One of his hands went to her face to caress it. "I never wanted to hurt you."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Master. I know why you did all this and I've forgiven you long ago." Her tone was encouraging.

"I was not alluding to the act I had to put up when we were not alone at Spinner's End. I was..." He swallowed hard. "I was alluding to the time when we..."

"When we made love, Master ?"

Love ? Had it been love ? Severus nodded eventually.

"I've also forgiven you for this too. I understand you've been lonely for quite some time. It happens. I'm not one to judge a book by its cover only, you know."

"So you don't... despise me ?" _If only she knew..._

How unsure he could be when it came to personal, intimate matters ! So different from the man that he had been a few minutes before, mastering magic with a consummate art. A perfection of a wizard. Yet, a man with his faults and frailties.

"No, I don't despise you, Master. I could never."

Somehow her words lifted some weight from his soul. Severus lowered his face and took her lips for a kiss, first shy and still a bit awkward, then more and more passionate, yet very tender at the same time. Amelia knotted her arms around his body, her hands grabbing his back, his shoulders. She did not want to be parted from him.

They kissed like that for long minutes, in the grass, oblivious of all the world around them.

Then they stopped, amazed they had found each other again. Then they heard a tiny, sizzling sound in the trees around. A drop of water, then a second, then several, fell on them. A grumbling sound could be heard in the distance.

"I think a storm's coming, Master," Amelia said softly.

"Let's go back inside then," Severus suggested, though he could not care less about the rain. As long as he had her tight under him, with him, he did not care at all. He would shelter her, protect her – and not only from the rain.

He rose from her, picked up his wand and offered her his hand to get her on her feet. Amelia grabbed it and found herself in his arms again. Despite the rain, Severus took her between his arms, feeling a desperate need to hug her. Amelia let him do, feeling his need, and just Summoned her diary and shawl she had put on the bench nearby.

They came back inside, hand in hand. The young witch felt so elated that she cast her Patronus Charm again. This time, the snake burst out of her wand, even without her casting the spell verbally. The creature was even bigger and longer, but still with its usual benevolent looks. It slithered with them, sweet presence accompanying them until they were safe inside from the rain.

* * *

><p>They went on practising for the rest of the afternoon. After that, Amelia and Severus decided they would have a break. They went to the kitchen where the young witch brewed some tea. The hot beverage tasted like a reward to them. She had also taken her diary with her, to note down remarks and suggestions he had given her concerning the different spells they had used. She would work on them later again.<p>

They sat at the table. Once she was done with her noting down, she closed her diary and took a sip of her tea.

"Amelia... I have given more thoughts about my plan to enter Hogwarts."

"Oh. I'm listening to you, Master."

Sure to have her attention, Severus explained to her how he intended to proceed. "Time is the essence. I have brewed a variant of the Polyjuice Potion, one that would mature more quickly and would give me even Lucius' voice. An improvement. Yet, this potion has a reduced lasting effect compared to the usual recipe."

"How much time then ? Master ?"

"Maximum thirty minutes."

She nodded, processing the information. "But you may carry some more with you, Master ?"

"Unfortunately not. It's an experimental recipe. I have already tried it and it's quite unstable as it is. Prolonged use may result in damages. That's a risk I cannot incur."

"Of course. So that means you'll have to secure the Sword in one single time. In thirty minutes maximum."

"We may say so." A pause. "I'll need your help regarding the garments. I cannot go to Hogwarts dressed up as _me_. I'll need to be dressed up Lucius Malfoy style."

"Obviously. No problem, I'll help you. I know a few spells to alter garments. They should work." Amelia was glad to see that his plan was in progress. "And once you have the Sword, what will you do, Master ?"

"To forward it to Potter ? No idea. Dumbledore promised me he would help me in this regard. He'd better because I don't even know where the boy is. We'll have some time before thinking about it. Our priority number one is to get the Sword. We'll think about it later."

"Master... Do you intend on going to Hogwarts... alone ?"

Severus peered at her, gathering what she meant. "You shall stay here. I don't need you there to get the Sword back. That's something I have to do on my own. No need to throw you in harm's way, Amelia. That's an order."

She nodded. "I understand, Master. I promise I won't disobey your order. You have my word on that." She smiled. "Bring me the garments you want to wear and I'll help you."

He nodded and they finished their tea in silence. Yes, Dumbledore, once again, had been right, when he had suggested he should team up with her. Not only she was intelligent, but she was also supportive of him and his plans.

* * *

><p>Severus came back a few days later with the garments he had intended to wear on the evening he would sneak into Hogwarts as Lucius Malfoy. Death-Eater garb, all in black. Amelia had a keen sense of observation and a very good memory. She remembered how the blond man was dressed on the day he had tried to rape her at Spinner's End. He had been wearing a white shirt under a black tunique richly decorated, with a long jacket over.<p>

She Transfigured a frock coat Severus had brought her into such a long jacket. She did the same with a waistcoat of his which became an embroidered tunique. She modified his trousers by removing the buttons at the bottom of the legs. Severus put on the garments. There was a big mirror in the lobby. He could not help thinking that he looked classy in such garments. He would wear his Death-Eater cloak, so as to hide his garments as much as possible, in case someone may be way too much observing. _The devil lies in small details_, he could not help thinking.

"This wand, your mother's wand, is very good for Transfiguration," Amelia replied when he expressed some satisfaction at her spell work.

"It's _your_ wand now, Amelia."

She glanced at him, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, you're right, Master. But it didn't really choose me, did it ?" _You chose it for me._

"Well, from what I can see, I don't have this impression. It has adopted you. How does it feel in your hand ?"

"Quite well actually. Very comfortable indeed." She stopped talking to arrange his garment a last time. She stepped back to watch the outcome. "There's something missing. Mr Malfoy has a walking cane."

Severus had overlooked this kind of details. He was the complete opposite of Lucius Malfoy in this regard : he wore no fancy outfits, no jewelry, no extravagant items. But he had to be like Lucius. He had to be Lucius. Both men had gone back a long way, Severus was a good actor, he would be able to act as his Death-Eater fellow, he knew him well. But the garments and the accessories, that was something else. He was glad to have Amelia's advice. "You're right." Besides, it meant he would have to put his own wand in the cane instead of carrying it inside his left sleeve as usual.

"I think I know what I could use for that. Wait, Master, I'll be right back."

Severus watched her leaving the lobby to enter the dining-room, most likely to go to the kitchen. He was amused by the way she ordered him. Of course, he hid it carefully. But he did not feel offended at all by her attitude. She was doing her best to help him achieve his goal. That was the most important. So much focused on helping him she had not noticed she had given him an order.

She came back a minute or two later, with a broom in hand. A real broom, one to be used to sweep floors. She removed the brush and put the remaining stick on the ground. She closed her eyes, trying to picture the image of the cane in her mind. Then she opened her eyes and made elaborate waving movements with her wand over the stick. A few seconds later, the stick had transformed itself on a black walking stick decorated at one end with a snake head.

Severus took the cane in his hands to examine it. "Looks decent to me. That'll do." He handed the cane over to Amelia who checked it too. She nodded in approval.

"There's something else you have to wear, Master." She took his hand in hers. "Rings. I've noticed that Mr Malfoy wears rings."

Severus groaned. Lucius and his extravagant tastes ! As a Potions Master, he never wore rings. That was one of the first things a Potions Apprentice learned : wedding bands or family rings had to be removed prior to potion making or worn in a chain around the neck. Most married Potions Masters opted for that last solution to keep their wedding bands with them, especially as wedding rings in the wizarding world were enchanted most of the time.

"And how will you arrange those ?" he asked with a snarky tone. He wanted to know how she would sort out the issue.

The young witch seemed to ponder. One of the keys to an effective Transfiguration was to start from an object that had a similar shape to the final desired outcome – in that particular instance, a circular object. She wore no ring herself, that she could have duplicated. She looked around herself. She knew the house well, after all the housework she had done here.

"I think I have an idea, Master." Without another word, she entered the drawing-room. This time, Severus followed her. She glanced at the curtains, hanging from their rails with ringlets. She touched the fabric and shook her head. No, she would not do that. This was not her property.

She came back to the lobby. "You shall wear gloves, Master. That should sort out the matter. Suppose we make rings, okay, but imagine if we got them wrong ? This is the kind of details that can be dead giveaways."

Severus had to reckon she was right. "No problem. I'll wear my Death-Eater gloves. I have a pair at Spinner's End. The weather is cold enough to justify them."

She looked at him again, turning around him to detect the least detail that needed improvement – or could betray his true identity. "Put on your cloak now, Master." He did as told, still amused by her bossy fashion. She must have grown really comfortable with him to dare talk to him that way. But that was not the only thing. He perceived something else.

She was efficient. He was aware too that a great deal of his safety rested in her ability to make him credible as Lucius Malfoy. She took this task very seriously – that was not just another fashion show. Even if he did not like to have someone around him fussing about his garments, Severus made an effort. Besides... he did not mind Amelia fussing around him. He could feel her touch on him, through his garments, and that was good to feel. Sometimes, she was very close to him and he wanted to hug her, kiss her, possess her again. But they had things to do that could not be delayed. The Polyjuice Potion would be ready soon and the sooner they had the Sword of Gryffindor, the better. For everyone.

Amelia arranged a few details again, fully focused on her task. Severus let her do, surrendering to her skills. At that moment, he had to reckon he trusted her. She had a wand in hand, she knew the spells, she could do anything to him in a sense. Whether she was aware of it or not was not really the point. Or so little. What was important was the gleam he could see in her eyes, the expression of her dedication to the task at hand. A task that could mean the difference for his own safety.

_I could hurt you never, Master_, she had said earlier. She was true to her word.

Once she deemed to have finished, she stepped back, glancing at him with an appreciative gaze. "Now look at yourself, Master."

Severus obeyed, still amused by her order. He watched his reflection in the mirror. He nodded, satisfied, imagining himself with the Polyjuice Potion. He could recognize Lucius Malfoy. _Perfect._ "You did a thorough job, Amelia. Thank you for your help."

"I can't wait to see all this combined with the Polyjuice Potion, Master," she replied with a serious tone that surprised him.

Then he turned himself towards the young witch – her remark had intrigued him. His dark eyes met her green gaze. He was surprised by the look on her face, in her eyes. There he read something he had rarely seen in her.

Determination. A sense of accomplished duty, something akin to dedication.

"You will succeed, Master. I'm sure the whole operation will succeed."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah ah... plans are getting more defined as far as the Horcrux search is concerned. As well as the complicity between Severus and Amelia. <em>**

**_I love to write about an insecure!Severus - he can be so much multi-faceted, being both so sure of himself for certain things and completely lacking in the self-confidence department for some others._**

**_Hope I have kept them both in character._**

**_So please leave reviews ! My publishing schedule shall not be interrupted by the upcoming Christmas holidays, so make an effort too ! For the muses if not for me. Otherwise, they will desert me and I still have to write the end of this story so far ! They can go on strike, they are all unionized and I'll be in big doo-doo then ! LOL Kidding but honestly, I love reading you all !_ **


	33. Chapter 32  Sneaking into Hogwarts

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 32 – Sneaking into Hogwarts**

The potion had been ready for quite sometime. It was stored in Severus' lab, in a cabinet there, in a vial under a stasis charm. The next vial contained the hair that Amelia had grabbed from Lucius Malfoy. Severus waited only for one sign. A sign from Dumbledore that would tell him about the present Headmaster's plans to leave the castle.

It came three days later. Severus was working in his lab on the poison the Dark Lord had ordered him to research. The Potions Master had made significant progress and was working in parallel on the antidote. An antidote involving Amelia's breast milk.

Dumbledore made a few noises to announce he was present. Severus was waiting for a message from the portrait hanging in his lab. He did not even take the time to greet the old man.

"Severus, Lucius Malfoy is to leave the castle tonight for three days. He told the Carrows about it about fifteen minutes ago. Tonight would be fine, I think. The sooner, the better. The night is dark over Hogwarts, so you should do it now."

Severus nodded. "I will, Dumbledore. I have to go back to the Prince manor as my Malfoy garb is there. Expect me to be in your office in about twenty to thirty minutes from now on."

"Excellent, my boy. I'll be waiting for you then."

"You haven't told me yet how I should forward the Sword to Potter."

"That'll come in due time, Severus. Now get the Sword. Oh, Severus ?"

The younger wizard turned towards the Headmaster, the two vials in his hands. "Yes ?"

"Good luck, my boy."

The Potions Master nodded before making sure the two vials were safely stored in his pocket. He switched off the light with a flick of his hand and left the place quickly.

A few minutes later, Severus was treading the alley leading to the entrance of the Prince manor. Amelia, who had heard the sound of his steps on the gravel, was waiting for him in the lobby, wand in hand. From the look on his face, she knew the moment had come.

"Master."

"Amelia, help me get dressed as Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore just advised me he had left Hogwarts. The time has come to pick up the Sword."

She took no offence at his lack of manners – he was obviously fully focused on the task ahead, something she could relate to. "Sure thing, Master. Come and get dressed in the study, please." She went there, closely followed by him. She had stored the garments in the study, carefully laid on the small sofa. Severus gave her the two vials before removing his boots, frock coat, waistcoat and trousers. He had kept his white shirt on. Amelia turned herself away to give him some privacy. Despite their being intimate once, she was embarrassed. She even felt herself blush.

She heard him put on his new clothes. At one moment, she could not resist and glanced at him. He had his new trousers on. He was decent. She came to help him dress. She took the tunique and handed it over to him. She straightened the garment. Severus let her do. Then she gave him the frock coat she had Transfigured as a long coat that Lucius would wear.

Once he was done, Severus took the walking cane and the cloak. He concealed his wand in his left sleeve. He preferred to leave it there as out of reflex, that would be the place where he would look for it. In certain situations, sharp reflexes could save one's life. Anyway, if everything went according to plan, he would not need his wand. Besides, he could still resort to wandless magic.

Amelia led him to the mirror in the lobby. There again, she helped him dress and finalize the very last details of his attire. She stepped back to look at him, she even turned around him to make sure everything was in good order.

"You look fine, Master. Look at yourself. Tell me if there's something weird that should be corrected. You know Mr Malfoy better than me."

Severus did not like to do so – he found himself too ugly and repulsive to be watched, even in a mirror. Yet, he did as she told as he could understand her point. A minor detail could betray him. He set his eyes on his reflection. He had to reckon that the fine clothing looked good on his person.

His gaze met Amelia's through the mirror. She read his approval in his eyes. She smiled back at him. Her eyes, serious, became sweeter, even... No, he did not dare think the word. _Loving ?_ For sure, there was some pride too – but that was pride in her own spell work, nothing else.

_He's so elegant, so handsome like that_, she could not help thinking once they were not looking at each other. "Master, will you drink the Polyjuice Potion now ? That way, we may see if the whole thing is consistent."

Severus had already given some thought about it. "No, Amelia. The potion is a variant of the usual Polyjuice recipe. This one will give me Lucius' voice but its effect shall wear off more quickly. I'll drink it once I'm about to enter Hogwarts. Not before."

"But, Master, what if there's something wrong with your garments ?"

"I thought about it already. Nothing more to discuss, Amelia." He realized he had been a bit harsh, more than he had intended. "That's a risk I have to take. I cannot be seen as me inside Hogwarts. The potion will last about twenty to thirty minutes, no more. I can't lose precious minutes during travel."

She nodded submissively. "I understand, Master."

Once with the cloak on and the walking cane in hand, Severus really looked like Lucius Malfoy – except for his face, hair and body. Fortunately, he was about the same size as Lucius. There would be no changes. He made sure a last time he had his wand and the two vials in an inner pocket. He opened the main door and was about to go out when he heard Amelia.

"Master !"

He turned himself towards her. "Yes, Amelia ?" He could read worry on her face.

She tried to smile at him. But she could not hide her anxiety. "Good luck, Master. Be careful."

Severus perceived she was trying to be courageous in front of him. He nodded. He had read something else in her eyes too but he banned this thought – her thought – in a far recess of his mind. A thought that could not and should not exist in his – and her – mind.

He took mercy on her. "I'll be right back once I'm done, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Severus Apparated very close to the castle borders, where he used to actually, when he was back from a meeting with the Dark Lord, at a time that seemed far away – when he was still teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was alive then.<p>

He banned those nostalgic thoughts away. Now was the time to focus on his task. He checked the sky, which was cloudy, as no star could be seen. The moon was giving only a faint light that filtered through thick clouds.

Severus wondered if he should drink the Polyjuice Potion now and transform hidden behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest – and lose a few minutes – or take the risk of walking through the grounds and be recognized, even from a distance, to earn a few extra minutes over the potion. The effects of the potion were not instantaneous. Polyjuice required a minute or two to be effective. A minute or two that could mean the difference between success and failure, life and death.

Not that he had not given thought about it before. On the contrary. But he lacked several parameters like the weather conditions. He decided he would enter the grounds as himself, under a concealment charm and drink the potion only once very close to the castle.

He did so and once invisible, he entered the Hogwarts grounds. He passed by Hagrid's cabin, which looked inhabited as the chimney let out some smoke and some light could be seen through the windows. But the half-giant was not a suspicious man and Severus was discreet and silent.

He arrived at the entrance by the bridge, where the main path from Hosgmeade Station ended. In front of him the stone gate leading to the wooden bridge connecting the path to the castle, over the glen. Severus glanced around him. Nobody. Complete silence. He saw a bunch of trees nearby and decided he would drink the Polyjuice there. Under the dark shadow of the trees, he would be on his own to transform.

Severus hid himself behind the trees, a few yards away from the path. He quickly took the two vials out of his pocket. He removed one hair from one, which he put in the other. The potion sizzled a little before turning into a viscous dark green colour. He knew it would not be tasty but he had drunk worse in the past. He had already tried it and he was aware that Lucius did not taste good at all. He brought the vial to his lips and drank it all.

A few seconds later, he was on his knees, his breath labouring, while his body transformed. After a minute that seemed to last an eternity, everything stopped. Severus managed to catch his breath. He took a deep breath or two before standing up on his two feet. He looked at his hands – he realized they were gloved. He took out his wand and conjured up a mirror.

Long blond hair. Grey eyes. Aristocratic features. Even the nose was right. Severus smirked. It would be not difficult to achieve an arrogant air. He Vanished the mirror, straightened his clothing and engaged himself on the bridge leading to the castle, hoping he would not meet anyone, Death-Eaters or former colleagues.

* * *

><p>Severus made it in record time to arrive inside the castle. He met nobody, except Mr Filch, which he greeted from a distance. As he walked with his usual long stride, he did not lose time in small talk. He did not wish to. He went up to the floor where the Headmaster's office was located – a way he knew very well. He was about to give the gargoyle the password – that Lucius had given him one day, should he wished to come and visit him at Hogwarts – before realizing that he <em>was<em> the Headmaster.

The gargoyle let him access the stairwell. Severus entered the office where he had spent so much time before, as Dumbledore's right hand man, to plan their next move on Voldemort, or to exchange news about the Death-Eaters' schemes to please their master. A feeling of 'home' invaded Severus' soul for a few seconds. Hogwarts had been his home for so many years, first as a child when he was a student, then as an adult, when he taught there, not so long ago.

At the same time, the office was quite different in appearance. Gone the delicate instruments that Dumbledore had invented or collected and that used to decorate the room. Instead, there were plush sofas and armchairs. Severus recognized Lucius' taste for luxury and comfort.

His gaze scanned the place before setting on the only portrait that mattered to him. Dumbledore was waiting for him apparently as he was wide awake in his chair. "Headmaster," the old wizard greeted him politely yet with some coldness. After all, Severus was supposed to be Lucius.

"Professor Dumbledore," Severus replied in kind, with a hint of arrogance in his voice. It was not the first time he heard his voice as Lucius. He had already tested the new Polyjuice Potion and it had worked. But it was the first time he would see the effect on others thereof.

Would Dumbledore recognize him ? What if Dumbledore thought he was not Severus under Polyjuice Potion but the real Lucius Malfoy ?

There was only one way to prove the old man he was indeed Severus. They both shared a secret. The present location of the Sword of Gryffindor.

Severus did not lose time. He made sure that none of the other portraits could hear or see him. He cast a blinding spell on all the other portraits, except Dumbledore's, then his own infamous _Muffliato_. "Now, Dumbledore, we can talk."

The twinkle in the old wizard's blue eyes, his benevolent smile on him, reassured Severus that he had recognized him under his Malfoy appearance. "Be my guest, my dear boy. You know where it is. You know what you have to do."

Severus got out a small pouch from under his robes. This had been a last addition. "This is a bag spelled with an Undetectable Extension Charm. It'll contain and hide any object of any size."

"Oh, Severus, that's ingenious !" Dumbledore marvelled. "Now, the Sword, quick !"

Severus made sure nobody was to enter the room – he had spelled the door with a locking charm. He went to Dumbledore's portrait and opened it. He put the bag inside first and cast _Lumos_ into the niche. The Sword of Gryffindor shone in the darkness. He grabbed it and slid it inside the bag. That way, nobody could see what he may have taken from behind the portrait, which he replaced into its usual position. Dumbledore winked at him for the quick and successful action.

Severus turned around and his gaze fell on a glass cabinet nearby. Another Sword of Gryffindor was exposed there. He remembered what Dumbledore had told him. This one was a fake, while the real one was supposed to be hidden in a vault in Gringotts. Or had been. Now it was in the small pouch dangling at his side.

The Potions Master lifted the spells he had cast over the room, a sign for the old Headmaster they had to be careful in their words now. "Professor Dumbledore," Severus said politely but with an arrogant air, back into his Lucius persona.

"Headmaster," the old wizard greeted with an equal distance.

Severus was about to go out when he heard some noise in the stairwell. He lifted the spell he had cast over the door – which would have looked suspicious. He glanced a last time at Dumbledore who looked briefly alarmed before retrieving his legendary calm.

Five people entered, all at the same time. When he saw them, Severus knew that he may have run out of his luck this time.

The Carrows, Alecto and Amycus, were pushing and dragging three students.

"Headmaster ! We caught these three students lurking in the corridor leading to your office. We heard their plans too. A plan that deserves some punishment !" Amycus said, in a very agitated tone.

"Yes," his sister barked. "They had planned to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from your office !"

Severus remained cold and distant – an attitude he could easily slip in and that Lucius would have adopted too in such a situation. He glanced at the three youngsters pushed in front of him with utter dislike.

Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood.

Things could not get worse now. Or could they ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plot twist. Evil cliffie. Standard De Kelley. LOL Blame the muses.<em>**

**_Now how will Severus do to avoid detection, secure the Sword and get everyone - Carrows and DA members alike - out of his way ?_** _**But he's gone through stickier situations than that before, hasn't he ?**_

**_Introducing the Carrows and the Other Trio into the story. Hope I've kept Alecto and Amycus in character as well as Severus-as-Lucius. _******

**_Polyjuice Potion is such a marvelous tool for us writers... _**

_**Oh, by the way... I wish you all a Merry Christmas !**_


	34. Chapter 33 Of swords and wands

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 33 – Of swords and wands**

"We want to see some punishment, Headmaster !" Alecto barked again. "Now !" She had already aimed her wand at the three students, promptly imitated by her brother.

Severus sighed imperceptibly. He knew what those two could have in mind. Several thoughts crossed his mind at the same time. _Protect the students. Lucius is NOT supposed to be at Hogwarts tonight. The Polyjuice Potion shall wear off soon. _He had to sort out his priorities – and fast.

Each of these thoughts needed a particular solution, a solution to be administered in a precise order for maximum efficiency. As the Headmaster, Severus knew he could dismiss the Carrows at once. But they may talk later and not to him – to the real Lucius.

_First get rid of the Carrows._

"Is that true, Longbottom ?" Severus had already heard from his fellow Death-Eaters that Frank and Alice Longbottom's son was the one to create problems at school, closely followed by Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood and a few others. But apparently, he was the leader. Which surprised him. He had never thought that the Neville Longbottom he used to terrorize in class, a shy student, with little magic, could have evolved into a young man with enough self-confidence and leadership qualities to engage in such disruptive activities.

The boy said nothing. He would try Legilimency then. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, young man !"

Neville cast him a look that spoke volumes. Determined, challenging and loathsome. Severus was surprised. He had never thought he would see such a look in Longbottom's eyes. Fear, fright, even terror, oh yes. But challenge and loathing, no. Determination, even less. _Well, he's looking at Lucius, not at me._

The boy watched him with dare. _Typical Gryffindor_, Severus thought. Yet, he had had the information he had wanted. This was true. The threesome had planned to sneak into the Headmaster's office to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. _Foolishly Gryffindor._

Severus wanted to lecture them about the Sword and its lore. But he had not time to lose. _Get rid of __the Carrows. Now._

"That's fine, Alecto and Amycus. I'll take care of their punishment myself," Severus said softly but with a dangerous edge in his voice. "You're right about the punishment. This is a very serious offence indeed."

"But Headmaster... We can do it ourselves !"

"I know that !" he replied harshly. "In that case, if you could administer the punishment yourself, why did you bring them to me in the first place ?" _Especially as I am not supposed to be here tonight._

This last detail had not bothered both brother and sister. "We wanted to advise you through the Floo Network, Headmaster," Amycus said. "We deemed this was an offence serious enough to tell you," his sister added.

Severus sneered inside. These always wanted to show their betters how they could deal efficiently with whatever task had been given to them. "Indeed. However..." He peered at them. "Let me tell you something then. You have plenty of occasions to have your fun. Now it's my turn. You brought them to me after all. Give me their wands." A pause. "Don't worry. They shall be punished accordingly. It'll be my pleasure to use the Cruciatus Curse on them as well as a few other hexes I know. Trust me."

The Carrows obeyed, a sour expression on their faces. They had not expected Lucius to be there. They had planned to contact him by firecall only. Now they had been deprived of their food, they would not be able to play with it before they could eat it.

Severus got closer to them. With a discreet move of his hand, he cast a Confusing spell on them. "You shall leave my office as if nothing had ever happened. Nothing ever happened actually. You never caught these students. You never saw me tonight either. One word from you about all this and I'll reveal to your parents what you two have been up to for quite some time already."

Both brother and sister turned their heads, shock written all over their faces, towards the Headmaster. Who went on, unfazed. "That you two shag each other, like the good incestuous brother and sister that you are," he said so low the three students could not hear him. Blackmail had always been one of Severus' favorite weapons – along with potions. "Now go. Remember. One word and your incestuous relationship shall be exposed for all to see. Go ! You are relieved of your duties for tonight as well." His voice became a murmur. "So that you may have time together. A good little shag together and you'll feel a lot better after."

Severus knew he had hit a nerve as the Carrows left his office without a word. Then he turned his attention to the three teenagers. Neville had still his challenging and loathsome air. Ginny was scared but she was doing her best not to show it, hiding her fright under a thick layer of determination. Luna... she was completely absorbed by her observation of the office, watching the closest cabinet content with great interest and her usual aloofness.

"Now... why is it, when something goes wrong here, always you three ?" Severus asked with a cold voice. He was the Headmaster, he was supposed to be aware of their past run-ins with the school rules and authorities.

They replied nothing. "Alright. Now your punishment. Detention. With Hagrid. Right now ! Follow me." Severus was aware he did not have much time left but the three students would provide him with a good reason for going nearby the Forbidden Forest. Besides, he knew that Hagrid would not harm them, on the contrary. With the half-giant, the students would be protected. Once there, he would be close to the Forbidden Forest, where he could Disapparate discreetly. "After you !" Severus gestured them with his wand in hand to leave his office.

The three teenagers' expression changed completely when they heard they would have a detention with Hagrid. Neville look flabbergasted by the news. Ginny felt utterly relieved. As for Luna, she turned her attention to the black wand the Headmaster had in hand. There was something weird in his attitude that had drawn her attention – though she could not tell exactly what. Just a gut feeling.

They made it quickly to Hagrid's cabin. Severus wanted to be rid of them as quick as possible as he could feel the time for the potion would be elapsed soon. He could not afford to be seen as himself by anyone – and above all by those three ! The Carrows were not that bright, he had managed to Confuse them. But those three... that was a whole other story. Ginny Weasley was a smart girl. Luna Lovegood could see things that nobody usually ever saw. As for Neville Longbottom, only Merlin knew what kind of racket the boy could make. Above all if he had turned into a young man that nothing seemed to scare any longer.

Severus began to feel the sting telling him the potion effect was fading away, a few yards from the cabin. He had only a few minutes at best. He told them to stop. "You shall go and see Hagrid and explain everything to him, the reason for your being in detention with him. As an extra punishment, I'll hide your wands in the pumpkin patch. Now go ! I'll watch over you from here."

"You don't come with us, sir ?" Luna asked with her aloof yet gentle voice. "Hagrid makes a wonderful tea that is a good remedy against Nargles." She was not watching him but staring at his wand. He had cast _Lumos_, so that they could watch their steps as the three students had been deprived of their respective wands.

"Now, Miss Lovegood, I have no time to lose with such nonsense, and even less having tea in such a... a disgusting place with a half-breed !" He had to be on character with Lucius' arrogance and his racial and social prejudices. Besides, he had taught Luna Lovegood enough to be aware of her sometimes weird way of thinking. "Go on !" he barked a last time, sending them off. He noticed then that his voice was changing. He was lucky to be in the same range of voice as Lucius. All the same. He adjusted his hood over his face and cast _Nox_ on his wand in silence. Darkness all around was still the best cover.

Neville grabbed Luna's hand before she could make any other remark that may land them into more trouble than they were already. Ginny was already running away to Hagrid's cabin, guided by the light filtering through the small windows. She was even the first one to knock at his door. Severus could see the light from the inside flowing out, revealing the half-giant's figure when he opened the door.

_A second problem sorted out_, Severus thought. He watched the three students enter the cabin and the door closing behind them. He let out a sigh of relief. He felt the pouch dangling at his side, carefully concealed under his cloak. He felt the potion was no longer effective and his body turning back to his real self. His hair were no longer blond and long, but jet-black again and a bit shorter, shoulder-length. He had to do quick to hide the three wands into the pumpkin patch discreetly. He could not take the risk of Hagrid bursting out to have a talk with him. Or worse. Hagrid had always had an immense respect for Dumbledore and he would be very angry after Severus for his murdering the former Headmaster.

Though something told Severus the half-giant would not do so, too glad that three students had managed to weasel their way out of a much more severe punishment with the Carrows. Severus checked his hood was still on his head to hide his features that had now come back to normal. Lucius' aristocratic face had left place to his usual ugliness – so he thought about his own looks.

He made it fast to the pumpkin patch. With his own body back, he had retrieved his ability to see in the dark. He cast a concealment charm on his person as an extra precaution and entered the garden. He saw a big pumpkin there, and made three holes in it before planting the three wands there. _It shouldn't too difficult for them to find their wands_, he thought but once again, he would not be too demanding, all things being equal. He had managed to get rid of the Carrows and Confuse them, protect the students and escape the castle with the real Sword of Gryffindor in his possession, without revealing his true identity.

Severus reached the Hogwarts borders and once inside the Forbidden Forest, he cancelled the concealment charm and Disapparated directly to the shed in his backyard at Spinner's End. In his house, he could talk to Dumbledore quietly. Surely the old man would love to hear if and how he had come back in time potion-wise and above all undetected.

* * *

><p>Once in the shed, Severus allowed himself a few moments to breathe. Alright, he had managed to come back with the Sword, but all this had been a close call. The three students had given him the opportunity to go out of the castle but honestly, he could have done so without any of them, students or Carrows alike.<p>

He got the Sword out of the pouch and took a few seconds to watch it. He had never held it in his hands. He had no reason to have it in his hands. Except tonight. Moreover, it was not even for himself. He was not a Gryffindor.

_You know, sometimes I think we Sort too soon..._ Dumbledore's words came back to his mind, unexpectedly. Severus remembered the context of the conversation. The old man had hinted he could have been sorted there. He would have been with Lily, he would not have...

He shook these thoughts quickly. They would lead him nowhere. He was a Slytherin and proud to be so. He had always felt he belonged to the House of Salazar Slytherin. Nowhere else. He could not imagine himself being elsewhere. Maybe in Ravenclaw... he had the brains for that, the Sorting Hat had told him so. But no, he had chosen Slytherin because this was where he wanted to be. Where he needed to be.

Where he could protect Amelia. Thinking about Ravenclaw sent him back to the young witch. _I can protect her because I am a Slytherin._ He sighed again. He wanted to talk with Dumbledore and come back to the Prince manor quickly, to tell her he had succeeded. He wanted to spend the night with her. He did not want to be alone tonight.

From the shed Severus disabled the wards on the back door so that he could enter his house. He realized that without Amelia, it was not the same thing there. He put up the wards again once inside. He rushed to his lab. Once there, he removed his cloak and called Dumbledore by knocking his wand gently on the portrait frame. The old Headmaster appeared a few seconds later, obviously impatient to hear from his Potions Master.

"Severus ! You made it !" Dumbledore said when he saw the Sword of Gryffindor in Severus' hands.

"Yes, but I thought I would not make it out when they all showed up." He felt tired all of a sudden.

"But you behaved brilliantly, my boy ! I'm so proud of you, Severus. Doing all this... that's something I would entrust to nobody but you."

The younger wizard raised his head towards the old man. "Really ?" There were some doubtful irony in his voice.

"Severus, after all this time, you still doubt I trust you, don't you ?" Dumbledore sighed.

That was a question Severus had no reply. Some part – the rational part of his brain – in himself wanted to trust Dumbledore, some other part – some dark part in the depths of his heart – was still very wary about all this. "No, Dumbledore. Of course I know you do trust me. It's just..."

"It's just that you don't trust yourself enough to trust others, Severus. That's all. I don't blame you, my boy."

_Do I trust Amelia ?_ Severus wondered. But as soon as the question had popped up in his mind, he knew the answer. _Yes. Because she has never used me. She has never harmed me either._ He was well aware the old Headmaster could not say as much. Even Lily had harmed him one way or the other – after he had harmed her too.

"Here's the Sword, Dumbledore. Now you have to tell me how I should forward it to Potter," Severus said to shift the conversation.

"Unfortunately, I have no answer right now. Not yet. However, Phineas complained to me last time I visited his frame that Miss Granger had taken his portrait that used to hang at Grimmauld Place. I'm inclined to believe that she'll let their location slip one day. Phineas promised to inform me at once."

Severus snorted. Yet, he had to reckon that once again, the insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all had made a clever move in taking Phineas' portrait with her. "I hope you're right, Dumbledore. But it may never happen either, or too late."

"That's something we have no control over, Severus. Hope is the only thing we have in this regard. We have to do with it. In the mean time, keep the Sword with you."

"Then, not here. I'll hide it at the Prince manor. Dumbledore, I don't know if my little Confusing spell on the Carrows will be efficient over time. It may be possible that something slips out of them and comes to Lucius' ears. He's not stupid and will add two and two together, with me being a Potions Master and all. Therefore... I shall take your portrait to the manor as well. I don't mind my house here being searched, even if I don't like it. But I can't afford you to be found here."

Dumbledore nodded. "No, indeed. Do as you deem best, Severus. Bring me to the manor if you think it wise. I don't want your cover to be blown. You have to remain in Tom's good graces."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"So, tell me, how did you manage to get rid of the Carrows ? And what about the students ?"

Severus watched the old wizard with a cross air. He was tired. "Long story. In the mean time, let's go back to the manor. I'll explain everything to you and Amelia once there. Sorry but you'll have to be patient for a few hours. The potion exhausted me, that's its main side-effect. After all, I succeeded, I think you can live with that for that amount of time."

Dumbledore sighed and smiled. "Alright, my boy. I'll leave my frame here and go back to Hogwarts, so that my portrait transportation may not be too uncomfortable for me. See you there tomorrow then."

"Yes, you do that." Severus looked relieved once the old man had left his frame. He took the portrait and put it in the charmed pouch, along with the Sword of Gryffindor. He thought about Miss Granger and how she must have done to take Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait with her – without thinking a single moment that he was just doing with Dumbledore's portrait what she had done a few months ago with the old Black's frame.

* * *

><p>Hagrid had welcomed the three teenagers first with surprise then with relief. But he had been really amazed by the fact Lucius Malfoy had spared them a cruel punishment from the Carrows. It did not look like the man.<p>

"I'm not going to discuss his decision," Ginny said. "We're safe here with you, Hagrid."

"Methinks you should hold it up for now," the half-giant said. His voice betrayed his worry.

"You mean we should stop with the D.A. ?" Neville asked, a bit crossed. "Bow down our heads ?"

"I haven't said so !" Hagrid retorted. "It's just I don't want to see you all be wounded or even killed. I really don't trust those Death-Eaters."

"They won't kill us, Hagrid," Neville replied. "We are protected by our blood status. We're pure-bloods."

"Many pure-bloods have been killed," Hagrid said, with a dark tone. "Think of Harry's father. Think about your parents, Neville. They are not killed but definitively injured. Is this what you want ?"

His comment made them silent. A silence broken by Luna's soft, aloof voice. "I don't think this was Mr Malfoy acting."

The three others watched her. "What do you mean, Luna ?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Mr Malfoy would have never acted like that, we all agree on that." The three others nodded. "Therefore, this was not Mr Malfoy."

Neville and Hagrid glanced at each other, an embarrassed look on the former's face, a worried expression on the latter's.

Ginny, more used to her friend's original frame of mind, went on. "But Luna, who could that be if it wasn't Malfoy ? And how could that be possible ? You jump to conclusions a bit too quickly."

The young blond girl had a very calm attitude. "I don't know who could that be. But for sure, someone that needed to go unnoticed inside the Headmaster's office. I would opt for Polyjuice Potion."

"Your evidence ?" Neville asked. He knew this could be possible. He knew Luna enough to be aware she could see things nobody else had not noticed – which made her a very important member of the D.A. He appreciated her for that, even if sometimes, he had to admit he was a bit lost in the meanders of her train of thoughts. Maybe he had missed something.

Luna looked at him with a smile. "I just know. But one detail struck me. His wand. Have you seen his wand ? Mr Malfoy's wand is usually black with the head of a snake, hidden in his walking cane."

"But he had his walking cane with him !" Ginny said.

"Yes, but the wand he used had no snake head or whatever. He kept his walking cane by his side and took his wand out from his left sleeve." A pause. "A right-handed wizard."

"They are quite common," Hagrid groaned.

"Yes, but Luna's right, I remember too that he did not draw his wand from the cane," Neville admitted. "Either he took someone else's wand. Either..."

"... he was not who he pretended to be," Ginny concluded.

Luna nodded. "I think I've already seen that wand before. In Potions class. In Professor Snape's hand. Ebony with phoenix talon core. I sensed it."

A heavy silence fell over them. Neville and Ginny knew that when Luna felt, sensed or perceived something, it was not to be taken lightly. They had already had several proofs in the past that she had been right – which had saved their hides too. "Luna, are you telling us that whoever spared us from the Carrows... was Snape ?" Ginny asked – she needed to voice her impression about her friend's discovery.

"Yes. I think so." She paused. "We'll see. After all, he protected us from the Carrows, that's all that counts actually, don't you think ?"

"I think you should not say a word about all this to anyone," Hagrid said. "The less is known, the better. For everybody's safety and yours first." He watched them one after the other, a benevolent yet determined look in his warm brown eyes. "And no more stint of the kind, you hear me ? Find another way to annoy Malfoy and the Carrows – without having your foolish heads hexed off !"

They agreed to remain silent about the evening's events. They would find a way indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here I used an incident related in Deathly Hallows, when the Other Trio is caught with the same plan. I played with the idea and found it wonderful to infuse more suspense into the chapter.<strong>_

_**Hope I have kept Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hagrid in character. Especially Luna - she's a great character, I like her a lot. Her weirdness reminds me of mine.**_

_**Hope you liked the chapter and feel now more relieved to know that Severus made it back home with the Sword of Gryffindor. Next question is : How is he going to forward it to Harry et al. ? But be sure Dumbledore will know and Severus will have a plan, of course.**_

_**More reviews, folks, I need to feed the muses as I need to write the last 2 or 3 chapters to finish this story. I need closure.**_


	35. Chapter 34 Debriefing

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 34 – Debriefing **

Amelia could not go to bed. She had put on her nightgown and had resolved to read, while waiting for Severus. Reading would keep her mind busy. She had also cast her Patronus. This time, the snake was smaller and coiled nearby her shoulder, perched on the armchair back, his blueish glow providing her with a gentle light, powerful enough for her to read.

She had found an interesting book about Charms. The chapter she was reading dealt with concealment charms and disillusionment spells, all the spells that could make someone invisible. As the topic was highly interesting, she became quickly engrossed in her reading.

Less than an hour had elapsed since Severus had left the manor, when Amelia heard some noise coming from the front yard. Someone had entered the property – it could be only its rightful owner. She had closed the curtains and could not see outside. She put her book aside and wand at the ready, she got up towards the lobby. As she had been surprised, her little snake Patronus had vanished instantly, leaving her in the dark.

Once in the lobby, Amelia stood a few yards away from the front door, her black silk dressing robe around her, her shawl on her shoulders. She was ready to fight, yet hoping that Severus would show up. It could be only him but she had to be careful. The night she had been captured at the Ravenhearts' was still vivid in her memory. A memory that would never leave her.

The door opened and Severus, under his hooded cloak, appeared. He removed his hood so that she could see him. He had glimpsed her anxious face. But the moment she had laid her eyes on him, her features relaxed and she would have thrown herself at him if his arms had not carried a rather cumbersome object in his arms.

"Master !"

The relief in her voice was obvious. Severus felt suddenly glad to be here. For the very first time in his life, he felt he was home in his magical ancestors' manor. More than that, someone had been waiting for him. He could not help thinking that this sensation he had never felt before, was most enjoyable.

"I have it," was all he could say, while getting Dumbledore's frame out of the bag and down on the ground, against the wall nearby.

She smiled at him. "I know you would succeed, Master." She helped him out of his cloak. "Do you want something to eat or drink, Master ?"

"No, nothing, thanks. I'm just tired." He took the frame with him and they both entered the drawing-room.

"Is this Professor Dumbledore's portrait, Master ?"

"Nothing goes by you, young lady."

She said nothing, construing his reply as a 'yes'. She did not insist either, feeling he was not in a mood to reply her questions. He put the frame on the sofa in the drawing-room. He would hang it tomorrow, he was too much spent to do so now.

They went into the study. Severus began to remove his long coat, then his tunique. Amelia took them and stored them gently on a chair there, so that they would not be creased. He gave her the snake walking cane, which she put on the chair too, with the rest of his garments. He sat to remove his boots and socks.

Amelia remembered what he had told her about that new variant of the Polyjuice Potion. Once it had worn off, it triggered off an intense tiredness in the user, as a side-effect. She was not surprised that he remained silent. She did her best to help him go to bed as quick as possible.

"The Sword is in that pouch," he simply said, while showing the small bag he had put on the sofa, with his garments. "We'll see that tomorrow."

She nodded. He would sleep like that, in his trousers and shirt, way too much exhausted by the potion. Amelia kindled the fire in the grate again so that the temperature would be comfortable for them both. The lighting had gone on a flick of her wand. When she went to lie on the mattress, nearby Severus, she noticed he had already fallen asleep. She watched him for long seconds, with _Lumos_ giving a faint light. She could not help thinking his rough features were handsome in their own right. She refrained from stroking his cheek, lest he may wake up while still needing his sleep. He was out like a light.

She made sure he was fully covered with the blankets, before lying herself on the mattress, sliding herself cosily between the covers. She could feel his body temperature but did not dare coil herself against him, for the same reason she had not stroked his cheek – lest she may wake him up.

She did not fall asleep at once. She listened to the sound of his regular breathing, relieved and reassured he had made it back safely from his mission. It came to her mind that tonight was the second night they were to spend together in the same house, in the same room, in the same bed – so close to each other. She realized she had missed it, much more than she would have thought. All these past months when she had shared his bed at Spinner's End, she enjoyed it only now.

* * *

><p>On the morning after, Amelia woke up first. She felt an arm rounding her waist. She remembered the previous night's events and her Master sharing her mattress with her. She wanted to get up to express her milk – her breasts were a bit painful, as usual. But Severus was holding her tight, to the point she wondered if he was awake. She could feel his light breath on her neck and hair.<p>

She decided to wait for a few moments. It was enjoyable, she had to reckon. But after a few minutes, her breasts were too much painful for her to stay in bed. Slowly, she managed to remove herself from his embrace. At this moment, Severus woke up.

"Good morning, Master," Amelia said softly, while trying to move away from him. She did not know how to react. Would he let go of her without any further action ? Or would he try his luck with her ?

They stared at each other with intensity. She lowered her gaze first. "Sorry, Master, but I didn't want to wake you up..."

"You didn't." There was something possessive in his deep, velvety voice.

"I need..."

_I need to kiss you, Amelia, to hold you against me._ "Of course." Severus released her. He had perceived she was not ready to give herself to him, despite their previous kisses. She grabbed her dressing robe and put it on in a haste, before hurrying out. He just had enough time to notice the wet spots on her nightgown, on her breasts. She needed to express her milk, the precious substance that would allow him to thwart the Dark Lord's deadly plans of poisoning the witches and wizards that displeased him most – Muggle-borns and blood-traitors alike.

Severus went out a few moments later, outside to relieve himself of the desire the young witch had triggered off in him. He was young, at 38... and he was not made of stone. When he came back to the kitchen, she was putting on her shirt. She turned her head towards him and welcomed him with a smile.

"How do you feel, Master ? Better ?"

He nodded. "Yes. That new variant of the Polyjuice Potion is tiring, that's all. Nothing to worry about," he replied. "It's all gone now."

She put a mug on the table, in front of him, and poured some coffee in it. She went back to the mirror hanged on a wall and brushed her hair in front of it. Obviously, she was waiting for him to tell her about his mission last night.

Severus said nothing and just sipped his coffee. Amelia, used to his temper, did not mind. He would talk when ready. Once done with the washing-up, she left the kitchen and went to tidy up the 'bed corner' in the study. Severus enjoyed the moment he was on his own to take care of himself.

A few minutes later, he was back in the study where he checked the small pouch. Amelia was there too. He opened the bag and drew the Sword of Gryffindor out from it. He showed it to Amelia. She took it into her hands – she had never seen it for real. Then her gaze met Severus'. "So this is it. The very thing that can put an end to evil in our world."

"Yes," Severus acknowledged softly. "One of the tools to help us bring down the Dark Lord."

"The other tools being ?"

"The others being courage, determination and cunning."

Amelia could not help thinking that her Master did not lack any of these qualities. "Where do you want to hang Professor Dumbledore's portrait, Master ?"

"Not here. I suppose you wish to retain some privacy."

She smiled. "Indeed. May I suggest the drawing-room ?"

"I think this is the right place." They went there. There was an empty space above the fireplace mantel. They both looked at each other – no need to speak to express their agreement about it. Severus took the portrait and put it on the mantelpiece. He made sure it would not fall. When he was done, he hit the frame with his wand gently.

Dumbledore arrived a few seconds later. "Severus ! How are you ? Oh, my dear Amelia. Nice to see you again."

"Professor..." she greeted with a smile.

"So this is the house of your Prince relatives. Lovely place. You arranged things properly, Severus."

"I didn't. Amelia did everything. I just removed the various curses placed here and there. And I haven't finished yet. Only the ground floor is safe. I have to do the same upstairs."

The old wizard nodded. "Now, Severus, I think you owe me and this young lady a few explanations as to how you managed to get out of Hogwarts yesterday once you got a hold of the Sword."

Hearing this, Amelia glanced at her Master interrogatively. Dumbledore's words meant that the mission had not completely gone smoothly.

"No sooner I had put the Sword into the pouch and closed the niche behind your portrait, that the Carrows entered your office with three students who had acquired an established reputation of trouble-makers since your... departure from Hogwarts last year."

Amelia could hear in his voice that he was still uneasy with Dumbledore's death, a death he had caused.

"Ah, yes, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

"Lovegood ?" Amelia asked. "Like the _Quibbler_'s editor ?"

"The very same, Amelia," Dumbledore explained. "Luna is his daughter. She's a Ravenclaw. The whole Lovegood family is a Ravenclaw family, by the way."

"Oh." She felt her Master's gaze on her and apologized for her digression in a very submissive fashion that sent shivers along Severus' spine. "Sorry, Master."

"So the Carrows brought me the kids. You heard the reason why. They wanted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor."

Amelia could not help thinking this was a very serious accusation. If true, a very serious offence.

"That's what the Carrows said. They can lie very well."

"No, they told the truth this time. I used Legilimency on Longbottom. He's as much hopeless in protecting his mind than Potter." A sneer, both in his voice and on his face. "They intended on stealing the Sword. Of course, they would have stolen the fake displayed in the glass cabinet. Honestly, Dumbledore, has anyone ever told them that this particular Sword comes to Gryffindors only under conditions of need and valour, as you told me once before ?" The scorn was now obvious in his voice. The Potions Master had always enjoyed indulging himself in a bit of Gryffindor bashing...

"Most likely, but I think they wanted more to show Lucius Malfoy – the present Headmaster – that they are not afraid of him."

Severus snorted. "Typical Gryffindor brashness ! One day, that's going to cost their lives !"

"I know other activities that don't show as much brashness and that can cost one's life, Severus."

The innuendo was clear. Severus understood it and did not insist – though he looked clearly affronted. The old wizard was alluding to his spying activities. _Which I do on your orders !_ The Potions Master went on with his narrative, to shift topics.

"As you noticed, I ordered the Carrows to leave as I would take care of the punishment myself. They were not happy at all. I had to Confuse them to convince them to leave the place, not talk about the incident. I also blackmailed them about something I happen to know about them."

"Meaning ?"

"Amycus Carrow shags his sister Alecto on a regular basis. In particular during our Dark revels. The Dark Lord doesn't care. Neither do the other Death-Eaters. But not their family that complains regularly that they are not married yet, especially Amycus. I threatened them both I would reveal everything to their family about this little detail if they don't comply."

Dumbledore let out a small laugh. "Now I guess they're going to be even more docile with Lucius. Well done, Severus. I can recognize here your cunning at work. Go on. What about the children ?" There was an obvious worry in his tone.

"I gave them detention with Hagrid. It provided me with a sound excuse to get out of the castle. I took their wands, led them there but Hagrid did not see me. You see, I had already transformed back into my old self. In the dark, the students could not see me. I got rid of their wands in the pumpkin patch where I planted them in one of those big pumpkins that Hagrid usually grows. Then I left for the Forbidden Forest nearby to Disapparate. You know everything."

"You did a noble thing, Severus," Dumbledore said with admiration in his voice. "Really. You protected them at great personal risks. After all, you could have just sent them back with the Carrows. But you didn't. I'm proud of you, my boy."

Amelia agreed completely with the old Headmaster. Severus Snape was a noble man indeed. One of the most courageous she had ever met. She put her hand on his arm. Severus glanced at her and could read admiration in her eyes too.

"I just hope that these three trouble-makers won't talk too much about their stint in the Headmaster's office."

"I don't think so, Severus. Besides, I think Hagrid would have lectured them on keeping a low profile for the time being. That had been a close call for them."

"And for me too ! If Lucius learns about all this, it may land me in big trouble !"

"That's why I say this was a noble thing you did, Severus. You made sure your mission was a success and you managed to save these children's from the Carrows' cruelty. Don't go thinking I underestimate the danger in which you place yourself, Severus. I'm fully aware of all this."

"Make sure I have the information about Potter's whereabouts quickly. I don't want the Sword to dematerialize from here because another silly Gryffindor may need it ! The sooner it is in Potter's hands, the better."

"Don't worry, Severus, I will. Phineas will help me in this regard." A pause. "Thank you, Severus, for everything you're doing to ensure Tom shall be brought down." Then he glanced at Amelia. "As for you, young lady, thank you for assisting him in any manner you deem necessary." He peered at the both of them, the twinkle in his eyes more intense then ever. "You make a wonderful team, the both of you. Do you know that ?"

Amelia lowered her head, blushing. Severus remained as usual – silent and distant. But somewhere, in his heart and mind, he was thinking about another version of that idea.

_A wonderful couple. If only that could be true._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A short chapter that explores a bit further the relationship between Severus and Amelia - how absence and danger can do marvels on two people. They keep on evolving each on their own side, slowly yet surely.<br>_**

_**Also, with a bit of help from good ol' Dumbledore, ever manipulative, even in his matchmaking schemes. But here he also shows his concern and fondness for Severus.**_

_**I wish you all the best for 2012 - next chapter shall be posted next year ! LOL I know, this one was easy but I could not resist.**  
><em>


	36. Chapter 35 Information and preparation

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 35 – Information and preparation**

Severus spent most of his days at Spinner's End. But he came back on a daily basis to the Prince manor to check on Dumbledore's portrait, now it was no longer in his lab. It gave him also a good opportunity to see Amelia.

He had heard nothing about what had happened with the Carrows, the evening he had gone to Hogwarts to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. A tribute to the efficiency of the Confusing spell he had cast on both brother and sister. Yet, he had learnt that the Dark Lord intended to move the Sword now in the office – the fake one ! – into the vault of a very close servant of his. The fake was so craftily made that nobody could tell the difference with the real one, except Goblins probably, as they had been the makers of the real Sword of Gryffindor in the past.

The information had been discussed in a Death-Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor. Only a very few people that already belonged to the Inner Circle had been summoned. Of course, Severus was part of them. Voldemort had decided to put the Sword of Gryffindor away from the eyes and hands of anyone else that could access the Hogwarts Headmaster's office.

Severus had thought first that behind that decision, there was the theft attempt carried out by three students. Yet, no, this was not the case. The motives were of a whole other nature. In fact, the Dark Lord wanted to have the Sword away from a possible theft by Harry Potter himself. He was sure the boy would come back to Hogwarts one day or the other. An opinion Severus shared too. Of course, Lord Voldemort did not state the true reason behind his suspicions – and fears. But Severus knew enough now to draw his own conclusions.

The Dark Lord was afraid of the Sword. He knew the power contained in the Sword – that it could destroy his Horcruxes. Which confirmed Dumbledore's theory and his wish to pursue the hunt for Horcruxes – via Harry and his two friends.

Besides, Severus learnt of the location of another very interesting artefact that might be a Horcrux too. Well, it had not been said overtly. But the probabilities sky-rocketed the moment Bellatrix opened her ever-so-smart mouth.

"Thank you, my Lord, for your trust. Our vault will always be open for you, should you need to store and protect very precious magical objects. You already honoured us in this regard last year, when you entrusted us with that lovely goblet of yours. We would be delighted to shelter the Sword of Gryffindor."

They were among themselves, the highest members of the Inner Circle. Voldemort did not react. He just let out another information. "Our people at the Ministry of Magic have discovered a will made and signed by Albus Dumbledore, in which he bequeathed the said Sword to Harry Potter. The boy may want to get his... bequest. Of course, he shall never be given access to the Sword. In no way."

"How could it be so, my Lord ?" Amycus Carrow asked. "I've always heard that the Sword belonged to the school, not to its Headmaster."

The others laughed. Except Severus. But he never laughed anyway, so nobody was surprised.

Voldemort let out a sardonic laugh too. "I think the old man was losing his marbles when he wrote his will. Anyway... now the Sword is to be stored in a more secure location than Hogwarts. This is not theft. Not even a forfeiture. Just a measure to make it safe from... how could we say... uncaring hands."

Thinking of that meeting, once back at the manor, Severus had to admit that Dumbledore had been right – once more. He was sure that the "small goblet" fitted the description of Hufflepuff's Cup. It meant that he knew about the location of the fourth Horcrux.

The Riddle diary. The Gaunt ring. Both destroyed already. The Slytherin locket, found but to be destroyed. The cup of Helga Hufflepuff – soon to be found, if his assumptions were correct. And after, most likely the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Still one was missing, if Voldemort had chosen to part his soul in as many bits as to achieve the next magical number – seven – counting his maimed soul remaining in his own body. Seven pieces overall.

That very evening, Severus explained all this to Dumbledore who was very happy to see how correct his theory was. The hunt for Horcruxes was moving forward. Yet, the extra information needed to be conveyed to Harry.

"Any news on your side as to where they could be ?" Severus asked the old Headmaster.

The old wizard shook his head. "Alas, no, Severus. I'm aware this is a real issue. But I'm confident we'll find a solution. In the mean time, think about a plan to give him the Sword. Remember he must get it under conditions of need and valour. As for the instructions about Hufflepuff's Cup and its location in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, you have to find a way to tell him that too."

"I have a plan for the Sword. For the information about the cup, I need to give it more thought."

"I trust you, my boy. I'm sure you'll find something. Oh, don't forget to ask Amelia. She's got good ideas. Ravenclaws are used to think 'out of the box', like Muggles say sometimes."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Severus had given some thought to the plan he would implement to give the Sword of Gryffindor to Potter. As for the other information, he talked to Amelia about it. As Dumbledore had suggested him before, he associated her with his findings. They brainstormed together, trading ideas on how to do so.<p>

"I think I found a way, Master," she told him a few days later. She showed him the book about concealment charms she had found in the Prince library. "At first, I thought this was an amusing spell, supposed to spook one's friends on Halloween night. But on second thoughts, it may be useful."

Severus took the book and read the paragraphs describing the spell. "Indeed. How would you proceed then ?"

Amelia pondered her reply for a few seconds. "The spell is like a concealment charm except it doesn't make the caster invisible. I would pose as a ghost, as the spell gives the caster a ghost like look. I would talk directly to the boy and give him the information that needs to be shared."

"Care to develop ?" His tone showed he was interested in her idea. Thus encouraged, she went on.

"From what you have planned, you wish to forward the Sword at night. Good. You give them the Sword, then I can appear among them and talk to them like a ghost and then disappear the same way I have come."

"That sounds appealing indeed. It deserves more thinking. Tell me, which ghost would you pose as ?"

Amelia smiled. "Definitely not as a Hogwarts ghost. They know them and would see at once I'm not the right person. No, I've already thought about it. As the information partly concerns Ravenclaw and I know about the lore around the Diadem, I believe I should make a credible Rowena Ravenclaw, with the appropriate time period clothing."

Severus peered at her. Amelia could see the gears moving inside his head. "Rowena Ravenclaw is not a ghost."

"Of course. That means they never saw her ghost then. No chance they could recognize me. None of the three is a Ravenclaw."

"Beware of Miss Granger, Amelia. She's an insufferable know-it-all, she may unfold your plan."

"That's a risk we'll have to run, Master. Besides... even if she's not a ghost, the notion of her Diadem defiled with Dark magic should be enough for Rowena Ravenclaw to come back from the dead exceptionally, don't you think ?" A sigh. "I would. She's a Founder of Hogwarts. I don't know if she's still bounded to the school and does her duty to protect it but I think it is _my_ duty, as a Ravenclaw, to help destroy that... abomination." She lowered her eyes a second or two before meeting his gaze again. "That way, the Ravenhearts would not have died in vain."

He nodded. He could understand her motives. "We need to give more thought to your idea. I think it could be used. I can see them being spooked by your ghostly appearance after my plan. That could work indeed."

She smiled at him. "I'll Transfigure a few garments I have to match Rowena Ravenclaw's time period. We don't know when Professor Dumbledore will have the information we need but we'll have to be ready by then."

"Yes, you do that. I need to think about your idea and we'll discuss it again tomorrow."

Somehow, Amelia knew she had won the game. She was sure, by the interest he had displayed for her idea, that he had already accepted it.

* * *

><p>They discussed again about how they would convey the Sword and the information Potter needed to know. Severus had indeed accepted her idea. They had it all planned carefully. They would do so at night. First the Sword – that was Severus' part. Then the information about the other Horcruxes – Amelia would do it. She had the advantage the trio did not know her face. They would not recognize her. Dressed appropriately, she would do a fine Rowena Ravenclaw.<p>

Amelia had also showed Severus her 11th century garments she had modified from existing clothing using Transfiguration. She would wear her black cloak. Darkness would help her too. She had also cast the spell on herself, in his presence. He had been right impressed. The effect was very realistic indeed. She really looked like a ghost, with a grey-blue transparency that was very convincing. She had cast on herself a small spell that modified her voice, to give it a slight reverberation – which completely convinced Severus her plan was a good plan.

He had also explained how he would proceed about the Sword. She had found it particularly cunning and subtle. A Patronus Charm was always perceived as a benevolent spell. Potter had to believe nobody would harm him or his companions. Otherwise, the whole plan would go down the drain.

They were ready when they received notice from Dumbledore's portrait that the old Headmaster had the information they were all waiting for. Severus had placed an alert charm on the portrait, so that he or Amelia would be advised whenever the old wizard wanted to talk to them.

"Severus, I have the location ! Phineas heard Miss Granger a few minutes ago about it, when she opened her bag into which she had stored his portrait. They're camping in the Forest of Dean !" He sounded pretty much excited – but Severus could not blame him. They had been waiting for that piece of information for quite some time already.

"Amelia, you know what you have to do."

"Yes, Master." She went inside the study to get dressed as Rowena Ravenclaw. Severus had briefly explained to Dumbledore Amelia's idea to convey the details about the other Horcruxes. The old Headmaster had approved, thinking it was brilliant. Yet, Severus had not told the old wizard how he would give the Sword to Potter and his friends. He had just told him he had a plan. Somewhere, he wanted to test Dumbledore's trust in him. The old Headmaster had not insisted. He had just specified the Sword had to be taken under conditions of need and valour.

Amelia had done quickly. When she appeared in front of the two wizards, she had cast the 'ghost like' spell. Dumbledore clapped his hands, complimenting her on the effect she produced.

As for Severus, he could not but think she was beautiful. Divinely beautiful.

They left the manor. Severus had put the Sword in the small pouch. As soon as they were outside the property, wand in hand, they both Disapparated away to the Forest of Dean.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, a short chapter but useful as it is to make a transition with what is to follow... in the Forest of Dean. You must suspect what it will happen there, as I got heavily inspired by both the book and the movie for that one. One of my favorite scenes in the whole saga, both on page and on screen. I just replaced it in the context of my fanfic. <em>**

**_Also, I find it interesting to show how Severus and Amelia can work together like a team - if not like a couple, which they are not at the present time. Little by little, a relationship between peers or equals is slowly but surely building up. That's very important in my idea._**

**_And of course, Bellatrix and her smart mouth... she'll be the death of the Dark Lord - and he doesn't even know it ! LOL  
><em>**

**_By the way, all the best for all my readers ! Wish me many, many good ideas, inspiration and reviews ! LOL For you all and your beloved ones, I wish you health, love, friendship, joy and solidarity. Like Horace Slughorn said in the HBP movie, "these are mad times" and for sure, we'll need all this to go through them relatively unscathed._**


	37. Chapter 36 The Forest of Dean

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 36 – The Forest of Dean**

The night was pitch black in the forest. The faint light of the moon that filtered through the trees was slightly enhanced by the snow that had fallen the night before. Severus could see in the dark. He took Amelia's hand in his. He dragged her gently to his side. She followed him, careful not to trip. He was cautious too.

"I can feel some magic around, most likely protective enchantments," he said after a while. _Most likely Miss Granger's spellwork._ He could imagine the girl doing that. He raised his wand and cast a _Hominem Revelio_ silently.

"This way," he whispered to Amelia. "There are two people over there. Let's check."

_Two people ?_ Amelia had thought they were three. She did not say a word about it though, as she could see he was in full spying mode. She focused on her part, remembering all the details she had to convey to Harry Potter.

Severus stopped behind a clump of trees. "They are very close. Stay here, I'll be right back. I need to check if these two people are the ones we're looking for."

She grabbed his cloak. "Master, aren't they supposed to be three ?"

"Yes, they are. That's why I want to check first. Maybe they are just a couple of Muggle campers."

"Camping ? At this time of the year, Master ?" she asked with a doubtful tone. "Muggles don't have magic to keep themselves warm. Besides, you mentioned protective enchantments. No Muggle can do that."

Severus had to concede she had a point – and even two. Only homeless or hunted down people could camp in the middle of nowhere, like that, in winter. And among them, only witches or wizards to be able to set up magical protections around. "Anyway, better be safe than sorry. Have your wand out."

She nodded and he let go of her. She was not reassured at all, to be left like that, alone in an unknown place. She shivered in her clothing – but that was not out of cold. After a few minutes that were like an eternity to her, she saw him coming back. He came close to her, so as to murmur into her ear.

"They are camping about a hundred yards away from here. There are only Potter and Miss Granger. No idea what happened to the third one, Weasley. I also found a pond into which I dropped the Sword."

"A pond ? You don't intend them to... ?" The very notion made her shiver even more.

"Remember what Dumbledore said. The Sword must be taken under conditions of need and valour." He smirked and it could be heard in his voice. "There's nothing like a little bath in a frozen pond, in the heart of winter, in the moonlight, to prove one's valour, don't you think ? Besides, when you really need something, you go to any length possible to get it." He was now frankly mocking. Amelia glanced at him, wondering what must have had happened in the past between the boy and the Potions Master, that he could sound so ironical and unconcerned about the boy's health. She knew how nasty he could turn – but to that point ?

"They could catch a cold, Master, don't you think ?"

"There's nothing more to discuss. The Sword is already at the bottom of the pond. They are young and in good health. Don't worry, Amelia. Potter already survived the Dark Lord's attack, he will surely survive a frozen pond." He grabbed her hand. "Let's get closer. I need to have a view and you need to make a perfect entrance too."

They spotted another clump of trees and hid behind it. Severus raised his wand and whispered _Expecto Patronum_. Once again, the blueish light appeared at the tip of his wand and formed into a doe. The creature grew a bit more before moving gracefully.

_How lovely_, Amelia could not help thinking when watching the creature. She wondered what memories Severus invoked to conjure up such a beautiful Patronus. She let out a murmur of admiration. Severus turned to her. "The pond is just over there. Now, not a word," he said softly.

* * *

><p>Harry had taken his turn to watch. He sat nearby the tent, his back against a tree, Hermione's wand in hand. He shivered in his clothes and pulled the blanket around him closer. It was freezing. The snow had stopped falling but the temperature kept falling. He wished for a few seconds to be in the Gryffindor common room, or at the Burrow. Damn, even the Dursleys' house was way better than that. But next, he recalled why he was there. He had a job to do and only death could stop him. Nobody else would prevent him from going to the very end to bring down Voldemort.<p>

Thinking about his enemy made him take the Slytherin locket between his fingers. He could perceive some kind of buzz around it. It annoyed him considerably. The jewel was evil. The whole place was not reassuring. He trusted Hermione's enchantments around them. He countered the evil he felt in the locket with stronger thoughts of friendship with Hermione _(how would I do without you ?)_, love _(Ginny, where are you now ?)_, all the good laughs they had shared with Ron _(I hope you're safe, wherever you are, you git)_. Curiously enough, images of games of Quidditch sprang to his mind and somehow, he felt better. He was about to get the Marauders' map out of his jacket to check on Ginny at Hogwarts, when his eyes spotted a light in the distance.

Wand at the ready, Harry did not move. He even realized that he had not breathed for a few seconds. He focused on the light, his eyes squinting, and saw it was not a random light.

It had colour and shape. A blueish doe, moving with grace among the trees. _A Patronus ?_

Intrigued, Harry stood up. There was something weird at the strange appearance. Yet, he was sure this was not evil. He had had a taste of evil already. He knew what it was like. But this creature... no, it could not be evil.

Driven by his curiosity, he threw all caution to the wind. He did not even glance at the tent where Hermione had fallen asleep eventually. He followed the doe further into the forest. He was well aware this may be a trap, to lure him out of the protective enchantments set around their camp. At the same time, nobody evil could cast a Patronus. Death-Eaters were unable to do so. No Death-Eater could be behind this doe.

Carried by an undefinable sense of hope – that he had not felt in ages – Harry sped up to get closer to the doe. Only someone pure could have cast it. He thought about his father, whose Patronus had been a stag. He tried to remember whose Patronus that doe could be but somehow his mind discarded the question as he needed to focus on the creature not to lose it.

Then the silver doe stopped. Its light radiated all around and Harry saw it was standing over a white, plane surface. He cast _Lumos_. The surface in question was a frozen pond covered with a thin frost layer. With prudence, he stepped on the ice, which creaked a little under his weight. He tested it with another step and concluded it was thick enough for him to carry on. The doe stared at him before dissolving into the air as to become only a ball of light that plunged right under the icy surface.

Harry wanted to shout at it to come back but he realized this would not be very prudent. He would even look like a fool, talking to a Patronus. He refrained from doing so and moved to the point where the Patronus had dived. He still could see the light fading away from beneath the surface.

After a quick glance around – he knew he was not alone there, the Patronus caster was surely close – he knelt down and wiped the frost covering the ice with his hand. Something was glowing in the water. Something long and silvery too. Yet, he knew this was not the doe Patronus any more. The object laying at the bottom of the pond was of a whole other nature.

It looked like a cross. No, not a cross. A sword.

Harry's heart beat wildly. _Is it... ? Could it be possible ?_ "_Accio_ Sword !"

Hidden behind their clump of trees, Severus and Amelia watched the scene with interest. The Potions Master even rolled his eyes when he heard the young wizard try to Summon the Sword that way. _Really, has anyone ever told him that the Sword of Gryffindor has to be retrieved with a bit of courage ? Gryffindors... _If he managed to get away with all this after the war, Severus swore he would not miss the opportunity to sling a few scathing comments to Potter about this particular moment of magical stupidity.

Of course, the Summoning Charm did not work. "_Diffindo_ !" Harry cast to break the ice over the pond. A hole appeared in the middle, just above the Sword. Then he came back to the bank to get undressed.

_That's more like it_, Severus thought. He felt Amelia's grip tightening on his cloak when they saw Harry removing his clothes. Despite the low temperature, the young man kept only his briefs, walking barefoot on the ice. Severus had to admit that the boy had a certain dose of guts. Well, that was the purpose of the whole thing.

Harry immersed himself in the water. Yet, something happened – something unpredictable. Or was it ?

The Slytherin locket had trapped Harry under the thick layer of ice covering the pond, threatening the young Gryffindor to drown himself there.

"Master..."Amelia whispered. "Something's going wrong !" Her voice urged him to do something. Severus was torn between the Vow he had taken with Dumbledore long ago to protect the boy, and the need to remain invisible to Harry to carry out his mission – another clause of the Vow.

His conflict was suddenly resolved by the unexpected appearance of another person. Severus cast _Muffliato_ to prevent Amelia's shout of surprise – if any – to be heard. He recognized the young man that had just Apparated from nowhere.

Ronald Weasley.

Who lost no time and trod the ice towards the hole Harry had made there to recover the Sword. A few seconds later, he dived on his turn, all dressed, to get his friend out of the water and retrieve the Sword. A few seconds later, the two boys were laying on the bank, Harry catching his breath from his rather long stay under water, while Ron was casting warming spell over warming spell on the both of them.

"Hermione ?" Harry asked. He could not see as he had removed his glasses before diving.

"Are you mental ?" Ron retorted back while handing him the pair of glasses he had retrieved for his friend.

"It was you !"

"Well, that's obvious, I think."

"And you cast the doe as well, did you ?"

"No, I thought it was you."

"No, my Patronus is a stag."

"Ah, yeah, well. Antlers," Ron said while mimicking horns on his head with his both hands.

Harry finished putting on his clothes. They remained silent for long seconds, totally oblivious that their exchange had witnesses. The two boys had cast _Lumos_ on their wands to have a bit of light. Severus and Amelia, still carefully concealed in the dark nearby, glanced at each other, wondering what Harry and Ron would do next.

The two boys got ready. Ron cast another warming spell on his friend. Harry thanked him and got the Slytherin locket out. He put it on an old dead tree trunk that had been lying on the forest ground decaying there for quite some time. Severus and Amelia could hear them talk.

"I don't know what's in there but it's going to put up a fight. The bit of Riddle that was in the diary had tried to kill me." A pause. "On the count of three."

Ron, the Sword of Gryffindor in hand, steadied himself to stab. "One... two... three..." Then Harry spoke in Parseltongue, ordering the locket to open.

The locket opened and a great commotion occurred. A dark smoke rose from the jewel and a terrible voice boomed in the night.

"_I've seen your heart and it is mine !... I've seen your dreams, Ron Weasley !... I've seen your fears... Least loved by your mother who craved a daughter... Least loved by the girl who prefers your friend..."_

And it went on ranting like this, elaborating on the supposed relationship between Harry and Hermione, luring Ron to believe it by illusions carefully crafted. At some point, it even showed Harry and Hermione kissing each other with a passion and a sensuality that stirred something deep in both Severus and Amelia.

The young witch grabbed Severus' arm, without even noticing it, terrified and fascinated by the Dark magic displayed by the locket. _What on earth is that thing, to be so powerful ?_

"Ron ! KILL IT !" they heard Harry yelling from somewhere in the smoke. "Ron, it's lying !"

Ron felt anger building up in him and with a feral scream, he ran towards the locket, Sword in hand, and smashed it in one single blow. As soon as the Sword had hit the jewel, the illusion stopped. The smoke disappeared. Everything came back to quiet in the forest, except for the panting of the two young wizards.

Out of relief, Amelia let herself lean against Severus, who had put a protective arm around her shoulders during the commotion. She let out a deep breath. "Are you alright ?" he whispered. "I cast a silencing spell on us, we may whisper."

Amelia nodded. "I'm ready to carry out the rest of our plan, Master." Her voice was full of determination, despite its softness. Severus could feel she had been quite shocked but she was strong. She parted from him and he let her go. She cast the ghost-like spell on her person and moved out of the clump of trees towards the boys, enjoying the opportunity they were still recovering from their nasty encounter with the bit of Voldemort's soul.

She was fully focused on her task now. She walked confidently towards the boys. She was glowing, her skin and garments giving a greyish light. The illusion was perfect – from Severus' point of view. From that moment on, he knew she would succeed.

* * *

><p>Ron grabbed the remains of the locket. "Well, that's one down, I guess." He turned his head towards the clump of trees, under the impression he had heard some noise. Then he saw the ghost.<p>

"Harry ! Look ! What's that ?"

Harry watched the woman that had just showed up. _Does Hermione know that the Forest of Dean is haunted ?_ was the only thought that came to his mind.

"Harry... do you reckon this might be... the locket... the Horcrux... ? Another... curse ?"

Harry understood what his friend meant. But he had no answer. Amelia did not leave him time to elaborate any further. She came closer to them and smiled at them, make her face and gestures as benevolent as possible. She did not wish to spook them more they had already been with the locket.

"You're the one I was looking for, Harry Potter..." she began, mustering as much sweetness in her voice. A voice she had worked to give it a solemn, ghost-like tone. "I'm glad to have found you."

"Me ?" the boy replied. He glanced at Ron. "Who... who are you ?"

"Harry, that's a ghost !" Ron murmured.

Amelia was glad her spell was working. She smiled at Ron. "You have to know too, Ron Weasley." A pause, time for her to measure her effect. "You both did well in destroying the Horcrux."

"Wait !" Harry said. "How do you know..."

"... that this was a Horcrux ? From where I am, I know many things, Harry Potter."

"Whose ghost are you then ?"

"Not exactly a ghost, but rather the soul of someone that has come back from the dead to share crucial information with you, Harry Potter. And with you too, Ron Weasley."

Something deep down told Amelia she had to associate Ron with his famous friend. Riddle's words spoken during the illusions, still rang in her ears. "I'm am a soul most offended by what had happened to a very precious object of mine."

"What do you mean ?" Harry asked.

At this point, Amelia knew she had the two boys' full attention. "I know you're searching Horcruxes, Harry Potter. I can tell you more about two of them that you still have to destroy."

"WHAT ?" both Ron and Harry said incredulously.

She watched them. "I know what they are and where they might be."

"You're not a Hogwarts ghost, are you ?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not. But would you believe me if I tell you my name ?"

This was not really a question. "Try me," Harry said with determination.

"The two other Horcruxes are objects connected with the Hogwarts Founders. Like the Horcrux you've just destroyed. One of them is the Cup of Hufflepuff. It's hidden in a vault in Gringotts."

"Whose vault ?" Harry asked. Like for the doe, he acted on instinct, an instinct that screamed at him that this was not a malevolent presence, that this ghost really wanted to help them, that it told them the truth.

"Are you ready to go there, Harry Potter ? It's a very dangerous task." Amelia knew she would get the boys' maximum attention if she delivered her information bit by bit.

"Tell us, whose vault ?" Harry insisted. "Whose vault is it ?"

"Yes, tell us !" Ron backed up his question with a fierce determination.

"Dumbledore was wise in choosing you to perform that task." A pause. "The Lestranges' vault. In Gringotts. The Cup is in there."

The two young wizards glanced at each other.

"You mentioned another Horcrux. What is it ?" Harry asked. There would be time to analyse her information later.

Amelia took a sad expression. "The Diadem of Ravenclaw. It has been carefully concealed at Hogwarts, in a room that evades scrutiny except to those that really need to hide or lose something."

"The Diadem of Ravenclaw..." Harry murmured. He had no idea what a diadem could look like. "A room that evades scrutiny except to those that really need to hide or lose something..." he repeated slowly, as if to unravel its true meaning. Then he raised his gaze towards the ghost. "The Room of Requirement !"

Amelia smiled at him, obviously pleased he had gathered so fast.

"How do you know all this ?"

Amelia's smile faded. She had a big thought for the Ravenhearts who had told her that last bit of information, long ago. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

"The Grey Lady ?" Ron asked.

"No. The Ravenclaw ghost you're referring to, Ron Weasley, is my daughter, Helena."

"You're... you mean... you're the Founder of Ravenclaw House ?" Harry asked.

_Brilliant thinking, Potter_, Severus could not help sneering inside of him – he was not far from the three and could hear everything perfectly clear.

"I am, Harry Potter." Her voice became deeper, Amelia controlling her inflexions to convince even more her audience. "The Diadem... you have to destroy it... It has been defiled by Dark magic to create... abominations... That's why I'm here. Destroy the Cup. Destroy the Diadem, Harry Potter. And you know whom you can destroy. Don't speak his name ! Or great tribulations may fall on you ! We all know whom we're talking about."

"She's right," Ron interfered before his friend could speak. "The name's taboo. Use it and it cancels all protective charms and spells you may have set up."

Amelia knew about this detail – Severus had already mentioned it in her presence. She saw there a way to give herself more credibility. "Ron Weasley is right, Harry Potter. Now, you know what you have to do." She began to step back, ready to cast herself a full concealment charm to disappear.

"Wait !" Harry shouted. "Wait. Please, do you know if there are other Horcruxes left, after those two ?"

This was a tricky question. "This is possible indeed, Harry Potter, though splitting one's soul into so many pieces is truly an abomination. I have been sent to deliver you these information. Nothing more I will tell you tonight."

"Who sent you ?" Harry insisted.

Amelia expected that question. "Someone very close to you, that I met in the after-life, asked me to pass this information onto you."

"Who ?" Though Harry had a small idea. "Professor Dumbledore ?"

Amelia smiled. "You're really the Chosen One, Harry Potter. Yes, Albus Dumbledore sent me."

"And the doe ? The doe Patronus ? It was you ?"

Amelia shook her head. She wanted to remind him that dead people, ghosts or disembodied souls could not cast charms any longer. She preferred to remain mysterious, in a true ghostly fashion. "Nothing more I'll tell you, Harry Potter. Good luck to you and your friends."

She smiled at them both and in a second, she was gone. Well, not completely gone. Just concealed under a very powerful invisibility spell she had just cast on herself.

* * *

><p>The two young wizards left the pond to join Hermione in the tent. Invisible under her concealment charm, Amelia remained motionless there, watching them leaving the place and fading away in the darkness. Once she was sure they would not spot her, she made it back to the clump of trees where Severus was still standing hidden.<p>

He had seen everything. He had been impressed by her impersonation as Rowena Ravenclaw. She had conveyed all the information they had agreed on sharing. She cancelled all the charms cast on her person, a few yards from the trees, so that he would not be surprised by her presence. She knew he was on his toes, ready for action. Under her black cloak, in the dark of the forest, nobody could really see her.

"Master, it's me, Amelia," she whispered, still concerned that she could be heard.

Severus appreciated her discretion. "I'm here, Amelia. Follow my voice."

She found him in the dark. He held out his hand, which she took. The contact sent a jolt through their bodies. The pressure of their mission, its success, the elation they felt knowing that the hunt for the Horcruxes had made some real progress, all this pushed them in each other's arms.

Suddenly, Severus tightened his embrace around her. His lips found hers in a passionate kiss. Amelia did not repel him, on the contrary. She enjoyed the kiss, taking part in it with as much enthusiasm as he did.

They kissed like that for long seconds, totally oblivious of the world around them. Then Severus broke the kiss, suddenly aware that the boys may come back here, this time with one very inquisitive Hermione Granger. Being glimpsed by Harry could blow his cover. Being discovered snogging the supposed ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw was even worse.

"As much as I like this place with you, Amelia, I think more appropriate for us to leave. Let's get out of here," Severus murmured. "Now."

She smiled at him, having gathered what he meant. "Yes, Master. I'm sure these boys would be absolutely shocked to see their former Potions professor caught in such a compromising situation with a witch."

"We may say so." Without further ado, he Disapparated them. Back to the Prince manor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here we are ! I hope you liked it and are not disappointed.<strong>_

_**I must reckon I got heavily inspired by the movie. I must say that I do love that doe scene, as well as the destruction of the locket that ensued. You will recognize the bits of dialogue between Harry and Ron, that I used here, as well as the words the Horcrux said to Ron in order to make him kill Harry instead of destroying it. Exciting Ron's jealousy in order to murder Harry, that was clever thinking from Tom Riddle.**_

_** I also enjoyed the style exercise that chapter was. I mean, I wrote the scene again, this time as witnessed from the outside, not from Harry's point of view as in the movie. It's interesting for me to find out if I managed to describe it faithfully - or not - while inserting the point of view of our outside witnesses, Severus and Amelia. You will tell me by leaving a review.**_

_**The doe scene in the Forest of Dean provided me with a very good setting for Amelia's scheme to reveal the truth about the two other Horcruxes to Harry and Ron. **_

_**Leave reviews, feel free to give your opinion, whatever it is. You know how much I love reading you too, my dear readers !**_


	38. Chapter 37 A capacity for love

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 37 – A capacity for love**

Severus and Amelia Apparated back in the woods nearby the Prince manor. There again, they exchanged a passionate kiss for long seconds. Severus had not enough of her mouth. After a while, they deemed more prudent to go back to the manor.

Once inside the mansion, they kissed again. Severus caressed Amelia's cheek, his dark eyes glittering with the white flame of lust. The night was well advanced but they both still felt elated by the success of their mission. They went to the study but Dumbledore was waiting for them in his portrait in the drawing-room.

Severus and Amelia knew they could not escape the old wizard's questioning about their mission. They gave in. The quicker, the better. The old Headmaster was very happy with the outcome. He told Severus and Amelia that he was sure Harry would take the information about the Horcruxes seriously. The fact that the boys had been able to destroy the Slytherin locket would boost the trio's morale and would give them a new impetus after long months of a very slow paced quest.

Dumbledore was confident the three teenagers would succeed in their task. Once again, he reassured Severus about it. The Potions Master had cast some doubts but he did not have a choice really. At some point, he knew that the only one that could destroy the Dark Lord was indeed Harry Potter. The old wizard encouraged Severus to keep on like this with Voldemort, playing his part as the dutiful servant he was. Then he left them have some rest.

Severus went out of the house to check if his wards were still in place and effective. Amelia got ready for the night. She felt both tired and happy. When he came back to the study, a fire was warming up the room. Discreetly, the Potions Master cast a silencing spell over the room, so that their illustrious neighbour in the next room may not hear them in case they would be vocal in their interactions together. Because Severus wanted only one thing now : to make love to Amelia.

He got rid of his own garments, to keep only his shirt and his trousers on for the night. He went to lie down on the mattress, to see that she was already there, asleep. He sighed. Too bad. But he would not wake her up. She needed her sleep and he had to reckon that he was tired too. He just lay beside her, venturing to take her in his arms, before joining her in deep slumber.

* * *

><p>On the morning after, they woke up in each other's arms. Amelia smiled at him, happy to see him there, so close to her. She let him kiss her on the lips for a greeting. Except that it was not a mere greeting. Severus was hard, as usual in the morning ; he wanted her, more than ever. He began to kiss her thoroughly, enjoying the moment with her. He remembered the first time they had had sex together – his very first time ever. It had not been great for her and he wanted to avoid that again at any cost, and make her happy. He would take his time, provided that his own senses would not overwhelm him. Yet, he had to admit that he had loved every minute of it.<p>

Severus slid a hand under her nightgown, caressing her thigh there. Her skin was warm and soft. Amelia felt it but when she realized where all this would lead them, his hand was already spreading her thighs apart, his own legs taking their place between hers. He kept on kissing her with passion, not noticing the young woman under him was trying to push him away. She moaned in his kiss, in an attempt to express her fear. He misconstrued it, thinking she was asking for more – which he happily obliged. He was now lying on her when it happened.

Magic cracked around her and suddenly, Severus was repelled several yards away from her, his back against the wall. He landed on his bottoms, a look of total misunderstanding on his face. They watched each other with intensity for long seconds – fear and sadness in her eyes, anger and lust in his.

Amelia was the first one to realize what had happened. "Master ! Master... I'm sorry ! Have I hurt you ?" She hoped not.

Severus remained silent, a dark, feral look on his face. He got up on his feet.

"Master ?" she asked tentatively, afraid of his next reaction. "Master..."

"I'm fine," he replied harshly.

"I'm sorry !"

"I said I'm fine !"

He looked at her with a cold glare. Amelia perceived it at once and felt she had to provide some explanation as to what had just happened. "Master... I'm sorry ! I hope I haven't hurt you... I didn't want..."

"I know what you didn't want !" His voice was nasty now. "You don't want _me_ !" Rejection, with a hint of sadness could be heard in his tone too.

Amelia grabbed his hand, in an attempt to soothe him or change his mind. "Master ! Please ! Listen to me ! I..."

But this time, Severus rejected her. "Away from me, witch !" He quickly grabbed his garments, cloak, shoes and socks, his wand and he left the room in haste. "I don't want to hear from you !" he barked harshly, a hurt look on his face.

"Master ! Please ! I'm sorry..." But her words got lost in the room. A minute or two later, she heard the main door slam close. She got to her feet and went to the window. She could see him leaving the mansion with his usual long stride, his black cloak billowing behind him in fury. He crossed the gates that had opened at his command. He did not even cast a glance back.

Amelia let herself fall on a chair nearby, her head between her hands. The man was impossible. He had not gathered her rising panic and now he was even making her feel guilty for her so-called rejection. She could not reject him. She had only been scared. Not of him, but of the act they had been about to perform together. Amelia let out a few sobs. Would she be able to behave normally again with a man in such a situation ? Would she be able to love again one day ?

_When am I going to get over all this ?_

* * *

><p>Amelia felt sad, overwhelmingly sad over the last event of the morning. She sighed, thinking how unfairly Severus had reacted. She could not understand why he had not been able to perceive that she had not wanted to have sex with him. Not that she did not wish to have any close, sentimental relationship with him. But she was not ready to go all the way with him another time again. She needed time. The first – and last – time they had had sex together had not been that wonderful for her. It had not been very good, to tell the truth. He had been carried out by his senses, obviously. Worse, she had had the feeling he had sought his pleasure first in a selfish manner.<p>

_Maybe this is a Death-Eater thing. Maybe that's the way male Death-Eaters engage in sexual __activities. Unless that's just me, I can't have sex with a man any more... _Amelia would love to have a relationship with Severus but if he was like that, unconcerned by her satisfaction, careless about her fears, she would have to put an end to their relationship. _Maybe that's what has just happened_, she mused. _He did put an end to it._

She put on her garments quickly and went out of the room, wiping the last remnants of her grief from her face. Yet, as she crossed the drawing-room, she was called by the only portrait there that had not been covered.

"Amelia ! Amelia... my dear, what's happening with Severus ?"

Amelia froze in her tracks. She had perfectly heard the question asked by the late Headmaster. She just did not wish to reply to it. Yet, she could not ignore the plea in the old wizard's voice. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore ?"

"Amelia, tell me, has Severus been summoned by the Dark Lord ?"

The question offered her an easy opening to get away from further questioning. But at the same time, it would be a lie. Amelia was aware that everything pertaining to Voldemort was serious business, not to be tampered with. She could not lie. She braced herself. "No, he has not, Professor."

Dumbledore watched her with relief. "Ah, I was afraid he had been. You see, he fled the house so quickly. Any idea where he could have gone ? And why ?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, sir," she replied in a whisper. That was only half of the truth. She knew why he had gone away. But she deemed this was too much personal to be reported.

"He told you nothing ?" There was genuine surprise in his voice. "Tell me, Amelia, what happened that he left so fast ?"

The young witch knew the Headmaster would manage to wring the truth out of her eventually. She was no match against him – even in his portrait form. _Better get away with it now._ Yet, it was rather embarrassing. "We had... a disagreement," she let out in a rather lame fashion.

"A disagreement ? Over what ?" Dumbledore realized that the young woman in front of him was a private person, pretty much like Severus himself. He changed tactics. "Amelia, I don't try and pry into your life. But at this point of the war, it is crucial that the both of you work closely. If you have a disagreement, whatever the issue, it has to be sorted out quickly so that you may keep on working together. Do you understand ?" He sighed.

Amelia did, of course. But would anyone understand _her_ motives behind her own reactions ? "I do, Professor." _You have to tell that to_ him _too. He was the one to flee after all. Takes two to tango._

"Good. Besides, Severus has to come back here regularly to check with me about the war, now my portrait is no longer in his Spinner's End home."

Amelia wanted to tell him that this was the Potions Master's responsibility, to behave in an adult manner in this regard – and not like a prat, like he had just done. But stating such a reason would bring a whole array of questions about a somewhat private issue that she did not wish to talk about. "I think he will come back, sir. The Professor is aware of that." She hoped she was right. She could not imagine Severus behaving in a heedless fashion as far as the ongoing war was concerned. He may have a lot of defaults but he was not the kind of man to escape his duty.

"You look concerned, my dear," Dumbledore said gently. "Maybe I can help."

The offer was tempting. Amelia wished to avoid certain topics but she had to reckon that a little chat with a person as wise as Dumbledore could do her some good, even if she did not like it when people were a bit nosey or gossipy. At this point, she did not know what to do. "I don't think so, Professor."

"What do you mean ?"

"This is an issue that only me and the Professor have to work out. By ourselves."

As soon as she had uttered these words, Amelia regretted them. Dumbledore was no fool. They had been a dead giveaway.

"Oh, I see. Your disagreement... was over something... personal." This was a statement. He sighed. "Amelia. I'm not here to judge you or Severus. I just want to help. The both of you." He rearranged his beard. "I know how Severus can be sometimes. I know how difficult he is. Has he misbehaved with you recently ?"

Misbehaved ? She shook her head. "Oh, no, he hasn't. It's just that... I think it has to do with _me_."

"Meaning ?"

Amelia had a mixed feeling. She did not wish to get into more confidences with the old wizard. At the same time, she wanted to pour her heart out, resenting the fact she had nobody to talk to for advice. She sighed. She needed a friend and the old Headmaster was the closest thing she had as a friend, in the present circumstances. Yet, all this was so personal, so private. "I don't think..." She closed her eyes briefly. "The Professor... I think he's interested in me but I think I can't have a relationship with him."

"Oh, you mean a _sentimental_ relationship ?"

She nodded a confirmation, her face lowered.

Dumbledore remained silent for a few seconds. "Severus is a very devoted man, Amelia. He never does things by halves, you know. He's been very lonely most of his life but he has a strong, enduring capacity for love."

Hearing this, Amelia raised her head. _Love ?_ That came as a shocker. Dumbledore went on. "You see... I've known Severus for most of his life. He looks cold and emotionless, he can be sometimes cruel, but deep down, he can harbour very strong feelings. Maybe that's what frightened you at some point. Needless to say that despite his cantankerous ways, he's a decent man. A noble man, I should say."

"I know that already, Professor." She was intrigued. She had seen both sides of Severus' personality indeed. When he had been harsh, almost cruel, even evil. That had been an act, when Pettigrew was living with them. She had also seen how careful and selfless he could be. When he had given her the book about childbirth. When he had agreed to torture her himself to avoid her a more gruesome treatment from his Death-Eater fellows. Between black and white, dark and light, good and evil – and two very manipulative masters – he was just a man doing his best to survive and help others to do so as much as he could. He was possessive with her but protective at the same time.

Amelia was more and more convinced that the blame was not to be placed on Severus but on herself. She had been afraid, utterly afraid, not of him but of what he could do to her as a man. Maybe, one day, she would be able to talk about it. She thought about Pettigrew and what he had done to her. She hated him. He would linger in her soul like an unpleasant ghost for the rest of her days. The war had ruined her projects but Pettigrew had ruined her personal life. "I need to express my milk, Professor," she said softly.

"Of course, my child. You know you may come back to me should you need to talk."

She nodded and left the drawing-room, with many thoughts on her mind.

_And my own capacity for love ? Mine ?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>This very last line is adapted from Severus' famous remark to Dumbledore - I think you all have recognized it. I wished it had been inserted in the memories sequence in the last movie.<br>_**

**_This is it with Severus : one step forward, two steps back. For sure, he has an issue with rejection, he had been deeply traumatized during his childhood (rejection by his father), then his falling out with Lily. Add to this a difficult temper sometimes and this is what's happening when one tickles a dragon. _**

**_As for Amelia, she's the first one to wonder if she is not at fault here. Rape does that to victims - they can feel guilty very quickly. Always. But like she said, takes two to tango.  
><em>**

_**Hope I have kept everyone in character there. What do you reckon is going to happen next ? Let me know through reviews - the muses have threatened me with a strike. I expect a notice from them anytime if I don't have more reviews ! So you know what to do once done with that chapter...**  
><em>


	39. Chapter 38 The things we lose

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 38 – The things we lose**

Amelia spent several days entirely on her own. Severus did not come back at all. She was worried about him and day after day, she would have just thrown herself at him if he showed up at the manor, so much she would have been relieved to see him alive and well.

She did not lose her time though. She went on with the training program he had left her. She also used her Patronus to have company. The snake proved to be an enjoyable companion – never asking questions but always providing a sense of security and well-being. Its silvery blue light that emanated from it glowed gently and in an appeasing manner. It was even reassuring during evenings. Depending on the force of her present emotions, the size changed but it was always the same benevolent creature, that perched itself on her shoulders in a loving fashion, gently rounding her neck like a scarf.

Amelia realized that her little Patronus snake was the product of her feelings for Severus, and less and less connected with Terence. She remembered his words : _A Slytherin will always protect you._ She had a lot in her mind. _Do I love Severus ?_ Dumbledore had mentioned a 'strong, enduring capacity for love'. _Does he love me ?_

She sighed. There was no denying that she felt a strong attraction for the man now. But at the same time, she was scared. Scared not only because of the rape but also scared to lose someone she loved – it had been almost unbearable when Terence had died. Now with the war, she could lose Severus all the same. He laid his life on the line so many times, he could die any moment.

Besides, what was the point of loving someone that might not return that love ? Dumbledore had talked about Severus' capacity for love. She could not imagine Professor Severus Snape being capable of love. Oh yes, he was devoted to the cause he had chosen, a fierce and faithful servant. But was that enough to qualify for _love_ ?

There was only one person that could reply to that question. Dumbledore himself. He had known Severus for a long time. He knew him well as he had been able to see beyond the man's dark looks, distant demeanour and evil acts. Amelia pondered if she could talk to the old Headmaster about him.

She was sure of only one thing. She missed Severus awfully.

* * *

><p>That evening, after dinner, Amelia had made up her mind. She had noted in her diary her reflections and questions on the matter. Once ready, she decided a little chat with Dumbledore was in order. She had too many questions in her mind. She needed answers to see clearly in herself, about her own feelings for the Potions Master. Not that she would love him if there was the slightest chance he might not love her. She was past this stage already – she was lucid and honest enough with herself to see that. But if there was the tiniest chance he would be able to feel something akin to affection, even love, then she would be ready to forgive him for the hurting he had done to her.<p>

She gave a few wand taps on the portrait's frame and called the old wizard with a shy voice. "Professor Dumbledore ?" She hoped he would be available tonight. She really needed to know. "Professor ?"

A few seconds later, the old man showed up and sat in his chair. "Oh, Amelia, I'm so glad to see you. Any news from Severus ?"

"No, I'm sorry, Professor."

He looked a bit annoyed. Yet, he sensed there was something else at hand. "What can I do for you, my dear child ?"

"I need answers, Professor. Only you can provide me with them."

"Answers about what ?"

"About Professor Snape." She took a deep breath. "Last time, you mentioned he has a 'strong, enduring capacity for love.' What did you mean by that ?"

"I thought that was obvious. His heart is bigger than what his personality or behaviour may show actually."

Amelia knew she was threading on thin ice. The last thing she needed was a Headmaster evading her questions. "Oh yes, I had understood you perfectly, Professor. It's just that... did you mean that he had already loved ? Or that he was presently in love ?"

Dumbledore watched her with intensity. "We may say so," he replied gently. "He can love. A proof of that is the Patronus he can cast. Only people with a capacity for love can do so. No Death-Eater can cast a Patronus Charm. He's the only one that can, though I don't consider him as a Death-Eater. He's no longer one to me."

The reply was not very satisfying – yet it provided an interesting insight. "I didn't know that, Professor, that Patronus Charms were linked to the ability to love. But more specifically... what about Professor Snape ?" It sent her to her own Patronus, a snake. _Slytherin. Terence. Severus. Slytherins, the both of them._

"Why do you want to know about him ?"

At this point, Amelia knew she had to be really careful in her words. "He took real great care of me. He protected me and somehow, he still does so, as he brought me here for my safety. I want to know what his true motives are. I need to understand."

"Oh." Dumbledore rearranged his half-moon glasses on his nose. He had gathered her thought process – typical Ravenclaw. "That's a question you should ask him directly. Not me."

"You said you know him well."

"I do, but there are things I cannot tell you. I promised him long ago that I would not reveal certain facts about him." He peered at her, surprised by her questions. "And you, Amelia, what about you ? Do you care for him ? You look like you do." He peered at her. "Do you love him ?"

That was the capital question. Amelia took out her wand, her eyes locked on the wizard in the portrait. She raised her arm, made a first rounding movement with her wand in the air - "_Expecto..._" - then a second one while finishing casting the spell - "_... Patronum_ !". A thread of silver went out of her wand to form a recognizable shape. The shape of a snake, that undulated suspended in the air. At the same time, her face displayed several emotions, from joy to anguish to sadness to hope.

"Oh, Amelia..." Dumbledore whispered.

Things were clear now, though he had suspected something like that when he had had the little conversation with her about Severus leaving the manor in a haste a few mornings ago. He had noticed then how ill-at-ease, even anxious, she had looked and sounded. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

She raised her eyes that had begun to well up. "I'm terribly worried about him, Professor. I have no way to know where he is. I think I hurt him last time because..." She swallowed hard. "Because I refused myself to him." She closed her eyes to prevent her tears from spilling down. "I tried to explain things to him but... but he just left ! He was angry, even furious, after me !"

Dumbledore had a compassionate look for her. "I understand his reaction better now. He must have felt rejected back then. Hence his fleeing away, without listening to your explanations first. Know that Severus always had issues with mistrust in general and rejection in particular." The old wizard knew what he was talking about. He could not recount the number of times Severus had argued with him about his apparent lack of trust in him.

"You mean... he loved in the past but his love had been... rejected ? Unrequited ?"

"Yes... yes, he did," the old wizard whispered in a nod.

Everything became clear suddenly for Amelia. Severus had already loved in the past but his love had not been reciprocated. He had been rejected and he had lived most of his adult life like this - unloved. It explained why he had been so awkward in bed. Why he had been so guarded around her in a sense. Amelia felt strange. She wondered what kind of tragedies must have happened in Severus' life, that he be like that. Surely something terrible. Lack of love was terrible. She had known love in the past. The only difference with Severus was her feelings for her fiancé had been mutual. Terence had loved her – but she had lost Terence.

"And what happened then ?" she asked.

A shadow appeared on Dumbledore's face. "She married another wizard and had a child with him. Later, she died. She had been killed by the Dark Lord himself. Severus had been deeply affected then. He had even wanted... to die. He believed he had betrayed her while of course, this was not the case. They had been betrayed indeed but by their Secret Keeper as they had been put under the protection of the Fidelius Charm. Not by Severus. But he would not believe it." The old man let out a sigh. He looked sad too.

Pretty much like her, Severus had lost a dearly beloved one. She felt an intense wave of compassion surge for him in her heart.

"You have to promise me this conversation never took place, Amelia," the old wizard said once his emotion was over. "I think it would be better for you if you let Severus reveal all this to you by himself in due time."

That made sense. "Of course, Professor. I promise. You have my word."

"On my side, should the issue arise between me and him, I'll try to explain him that you did not really wish to reject him. Do I have to understand that this reaction of yours, with him, was due to what happened to you last year ?"

Amelia paled. "How do you know ?"

"From where I am, I know many things, Amelia. But never fear, your secret is safe with me. Though I'm sure Severus is already aware of the origin of your little girl. Am I right ?"

She nodded, still floored by the old wizard's perception. "Yes, you're right, Professor. The Dark Lord made sure this was known the very night I had been captured and given to Professor Snape. He even... expected him to... to behave in the same fashion with me."

Dumbledore nodded. "But Severus is not the kind of man to do that. Once again, that's a tribute to his excellent spying and acting skills, as well as to his ethics. I'm so proud of him, he's so brave."

"You like him a lot, don't you ?"

"He's the closest thing I have as a son, Amelia. With Harry Potter. I cherish them both dearly and I would have given my very life for them."

"But in the end, it's Professor Snape that took _your_ life."

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus promised me long ago he would do _anything_ for me. Whatever the cost. He's got but one word, which makes him even more honourable. I know I can trust your Occlumency, Amelia." He smiled. "Let me tell you something. Severus never killed me. In fact, this so-called murder was a mercy killing. I had been seriously sick for many months, because of a Dark curse that had stricken me. It was incurable, I was condemned to a very painful and humiliating agony. I had made him swear he would put an end to my life in a quick and painless fashion. I can tell you he was more than reluctant to do so, but nonetheless he gave his word he would. He kept it and when the time came, he carried out what he had promised."

Amelia's jaw dropped at the revelation. Dumbledore chuckled. "Quite a piece of news, isn't it ?" The twinkle in his steely blue eyes was back.

"Well... indeed. Everybody in our community thinks he killed you out of cold blood."

"That was only a plan. A plan to spare a boy's soul – the boy that was supposed to kill me on the Dark Lord's orders. A plan to comfort Severus' position as his most loyal servant too. If my death could serve some purpose, be it these two. Now Severus enjoys a very special position in the Inner Circle. And a boy's soul has remained intact and whole."

"But what about the Professor's soul ? Has it remained intact ? He took your life !"

Dumbledore chuckled. "How strange. Severus had had the same reaction as you, almost the same words as yours, when I had asked him to kill me then. He was concerned about his own soul. You two seem to have the same frame of mind." A pause. "Don't worry about Severus' soul. He did kill me with no hate nor did he take pleasure in it. It was a mercy killing and he did it out of loyalty for me, because of the vow he had taken with me long ago. He obeyed my request. Therefore, his soul is still whole. There could not be soul splitting as there was no murder really. Then again, I tell you this : the gain was total on our side, from sparing me a painful death, to saving a boy's soul, to ensuring his position with the Dark Lord."

Amelia nodded. "He even was... given me... because of that particular deed."

Dumbledore smiled. "Like I say : The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect." He sighed. "In a sense, it's not a bad thing. I knew Severus would do his best to protect you and spare you the worst, as much as he could. And I know he did. Like he did for me."

"Yes, he did. He's a man of honour."

"I'm glad to see that you believe so. Now, I think you'd better go to sleep, Amelia. I don't promise you anything about Severus. Just be patient. He does need someone around him but I'm afraid he doesn't know it himself. Be patient with him."

"I will, Professor. I will."

Dumbledore smiled and even winked at her. Amelia bid him good night and she entered the study to read a little bit before sleeping as she usually did. But before that, she cast her Patronus another time – the previous one had disappeared throughout the window. She had not dared voice her own feelings but now, things were easier. The path forward was clear. She still felt worried about Severus – more than ever. But at the same time, her heart was filled with some kind of serenity. She wondered if she would be like Severus, that is, if her own feelings for him would be unrequited. However, at this precise moment, it did not matter at all.

* * *

><p>Amelia was right : Severus would return, not for her, but to meet Dumbledore's portrait. She had hoped he would come back during the day, so that she may see him and have a clarifying talk. But after a few days, she had to admit he would not come. Not to her. Not that way. She remembered what Dumbledore had told her : <em>Be patient with him.<em> Severus was a proud man, he would not admit he had been wrong all of a sudden. He also needed time to cool down, despite his self-control. His disciplined mind could master his anger – sometimes – but not prevent it from arising.

Moreover, she reckoned that the circumstances were not ideal either. They were in the middle of a full scale war and his mind was surely onto something else, something more pressing, more crucial. For a man of duty such as Severus, nothing was as essential than the fight going on. He had sacrificed so much already, he would keep on doing so. His own life – whether on a physical or a private level – was of no importance.

So Amelia kept on waiting for a sign from him. This was all she could do in this regard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The title of this chapter is taken from a sentence said by Dumbledore in the story - but in fact, that's a quote by Luna Lovegood in the <strong>_**Order of the Phoenix**_** movie, you have recognized it. Luna is my second favorite character after Severus and I love the whole quote too.**_

_**It's also true that sometimes we tend to think we lost someone or something but it is given back to us tenfold, hundredfold. We just do not know it. **_

_**I got inspired by the memory scene in the last movie, when Severus showed his doe Patronus to Dumbledore, to write the moment when Amelia showed the old Headmaster how much she felt for Severus. I imagined her doing the same.**_

_**Amelia learned more about Severus in this chapter, thanks to Dumbledore that imparted his usual wisdom, and shed more light on him. Her feelings for Severus and her natural compassion did the rest.  
><strong>_

_**Another thing : please feel free to PM me if you wish. I fail to understand why my PM is regularly disabled by . I don't disable it on my own, I can promise you that. But please insist, as I enable it back every time ! Of course, reviews are most welcome, as always.  
><strong>_


	40. Chapter 39 Sound advice

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 39 – Sound advice**

Midnight. The witching hour. Severus had Apparated not very far from the manor. As usual, he had Apparated/Disapparated to various locations before arriving there, just to throw any possible pursuers into confusion. The Prince manor was the last thing he had managed to spare from the war. He did not wish it to be discovered. Amelia's presence inside was an extra incentive.

_Amelia..._ He had had a lot in his mind when he had left the mansion in a rush, after she had rejected him. But had it been rejection ? He had fled to Spinner's End, where he had spent the rest of the day in his armchair, in the sitting-room, thinking over and over again about the last events, and where he had fallen asleep eventually. After several hours of rest, he had a clearer mind. He had to admit he had not been very understanding back then. But he desired her so much !

His desire was a fact he could no longer deny. It puzzled him a lot – well, its implications. Rejection... he could deal with that – or try to. But desire ? He had wanted only one woman in his whole life and it had been Lily. A woman he had never had. Lily had died. Before her death, he had wanted her not only physically, of course, but also in his heart. He had thought then that he was the man of only one woman. No other woman could win his heart, body and soul. Then, Lily had died. Nothing more was possible. He could have turned away from her but her absence had filled his heart and soul with a might he had never thought possible.

Her absence and his guilt – a much volatile combination. A terrible guilt that slowly but surely ate him alive. Severus had noticed that with time, guilt had been more and more present, poisoning his soul, darkening it even more. Could he let go of Lily ? Could he let Amelia in ? _Is guilt a form of love ?_ Now the question was essential. He had no reply to all these questions. He knew he was the only one to answer them. Maybe asking them was already replying them...

He would deal with that later. Now there was a war at hand. A most urgent matter to tend to.

* * *

><p>After a few days and one very interesting meeting with the Dark Lord, Severus had to come back to the Prince manor to inform Dumbledore of the latest developments. He would also check on Amelia but discreetly. He was not in a mood to meet and talk to her at all. He felt more and more like a fool in a sense, as he had come to realize that he may have jumped to the wrong conclusions a bit too fast. And Severus hated behaving like a fool.<p>

So he had come back to the manor in full middle of the night to meet Dumbledore. Maybe the old man would be of some sound advice, even if Severus did not wish to tell him about all this. He entered the property under a concealment charm, after silencing his own steps, so that she may not see or hear him. He disabled the wards to enter the house as silently as possible. Then he entered the drawing-room, cast a soundproof spell on it. She would not be able to hear his conversation with Dumbledore. He also locked the doors leading to the library and the study, where she was sleeping.

Once all these precautions taken, Severus tapped on the Headmaster's portrait frame with his wand, while calling him. The old wizard sat in his chair a few seconds later, happy to see his spy again.

"Ah, Severus ! My boy, I'm so happy to see you. I was dead worried !"

"You are already dead," Severus replied deadpan, unimpressed by the emotional display. "I do have interesting news, Dumbledore. We had a meeting today with the Dark Lord. He plans to take over Hogwarts in a few weeks' time."

"I thought he had already taken over the school with Lucius as Headmaster and the Carrows as teachers."

"He means taking over from a military point of view. This should coincide with the definitive take-over of our community. Hogwarts was the last place that had not entirely given in."

Dumbledore remained thoughtful. "Any idea how he would do that ?"

"Let's say he gave us a general idea. He would mobilize all the Death-Eaters, all the Snatchers, as well as all manners of Dark creatures, including giants, werewolves, even some creatures of the Forbidden Forest, like the spiders living there. The only creatures that had not joined are the centaurs."

"Not likely they will. They want to be left on their own. They don't trust the Ministry of Magic, whether held by Tom or anybody else for that matter."

Severus sighed. "All this could represent about several hundreds of warriors. The Hogwarts staff would be outnumbered in no time, even with the help of the Order, the Hogsmeade residents and the older students." He sounded defeated, almost desperate.

"I'm not concerned about Hogwarts, Severus. I trust Minerva to become the leader there. She'll be wise enough to surrender if needed. However, our efforts are not to be there. You know what I mean."

"Potter ?" Severus asked with a doubtful tone. "Is that safe to rest all our hopes for victory only on him ? A boy of a mediocre magic and unable of Occlumency ?"

"Come on, Severus. Harry's magic is not mediocre and you know it. Think of the prophecy. Besides, I'm sure he'll carry out the mission I have entrusted him with last year."

"Disposing of the Horcruxes ?"

"Yes. Destroy the Horcruxes and we destroy Tom, Severus. You know that. That's the first step. Once Tom is destroyed, everyone among the Death-Eaters will be eager to save their own hides. Besides, I don't have all my eggs in the same basket."

"Yes, I know that," Severus replied with a gruff tone. He could remember a conversation last year when Dumbledore had told him he could not put all his eggs in the same basket, especially in 'a basket that spent a lot of time dangling on Voldemort's arm'. The comment – however true – had infuriated Severus then. "Meaning ?"

"Meaning the Order still have some people at the Auror Office, the last stronghold of Light at the Ministry." He sighed. "Severus. Keep on with your job for Tom. You're doing it perfectly. I would not entrust anybody else to do it."

The younger wizard nodded. A bit of compliment was always good to hear. He glanced towards the study – where Amelia was sleeping. Dumbledore noticed it, of course. "Severus ?"

"Yes, Headmaster ?"

"Severus... I was worried when you left the house so fast. I thought then that Tom had summoned you. But Amelia told me this had not been the case when I asked her. What happened ?"

Severus saw at once where all this was to lead him. "We had... a disagreement."

"How strange. That's the exact word she used to describe the motive behind your departure, when I asked her."

Severus grumbled something unintelligible. Dumbledore smiled at him with benevolence. "My boy, she was very upset by your... disagreement." A pause, during which he assessed how he would tell what he had in mind. As Severus was not protesting the obvious breach in his privacy, he went on. "You see... she had not understood why you had left so quickly then."

Severus stiffened. "She made it clear she did not want my presence any more."

"Are you sure ?"

Well, thinking of it, Severus was not any longer. Dumbledore had mentioned she had been upset by his sudden disappearance. He remembered the words she had told him, her plea for him to listen to her explanations. He had not cared to do so then. Out of loneliness and sadness, the young witch must have talked to the old wizard. Dumbledore knew the life and human soul inside out. "What makes you think I would not be right ?" Severus asked, a bit on the defensive.

"Because she was aware she had hurt you in a sense. She felt sorry about it. Sincerely sorry. She never meant to reject you, Severus."

"That's what she may have told you. She may have lied."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Honestly, Severus, why would she lie to me ? Or to herself ?"

Severus remained silent. He had no answers to these questions.

"Severus, let me tell you this. She did not want to reject you. Maybe... maybe you had believed so. I know how much you are sensitive about this issue. You may have only believed what you wanted to." A pause. "Like for Harry."

Severus shot a murderous glare towards the portrait. Comparing Amelia to Harry ! But he had to reckon that the old Headmaster was right. He had indeed jumped to conclusions too quickly. He sighed. "Why ? Why... all this ? Couldn't she just tell me ?"

"I believe she tried. She was scared, Severus. She panicked. Fear and panic make people do strange things sometimes. You know that."

Severus nodded. He had cooled off since then and now was able to see past his immediate frustration as a lover. "She's been raped. She was afraid. Afraid of what I could do to her." However, he did not have the courage to tell Dumbledore he had already had sex with Amelia – and that she had not tasted the thing with him obviously. It had been his first time ever and he had to reckon he had been awkward. Two reasons for her not wishing to renew the experience with him.

There may be a third reason too. "She's still in love with her former fiancé," he said softly. Her snake Patronus showed it clearly...

"Only Amelia can confirm your doubts, Severus. Not me. Talk to her."

Severus shot a dark look at the portrait. "As if that was easy !" he sneered.

"It is. Much more than you think. She's an intelligent, open-minded woman, not adverse to a little talk. On the contrary. Besides, I know no better way to lift any ambiguities. If I may suggest... you should first apologize to her for your behaviour. That's a good way to begin a sound conversation. Do not forget she's a Ravenclaw. She'll listen to any rational argument you may present her with."

Severus nodded, still thinking though that this would be a very difficult task. He wanted to slither his way out of this but at the same time, he knew the old wizard was right.

"Last but not least, Severus, whatever may have happened between the two of you, I want you to fix it. You both need to work together. She had already proved to be a very valuable asset in our operations. I told her the same thing."

"You use her like you use me !" Severus said angrily.

"Meaning ?"

"She's just... that ! An asset to _your_ operations ! A commodity that you may handle and manipulate at will ! Just like me... just like Potter... Just like anyone of us in the Order or at Hogwarts !"

Dumbledore smiled gently, completely unfazed by his spy's outburst of anger and revolt. "Oh, but that's an improvement, Severus. Have you grown to care for her ? Or have your feelings extended to something more than just care ?" There was a frank hint of irony in his words.

Severus looked affronted. He did not react, even if his Ebony wand he still had in hand emitted a few sparks.

"Whatever you feel for her, Severus, go and tell her. Apologize and tell her."

"Tell her what ?"

"The truth, Severus. The whole truth. Everything. I've told her only one thing about you, something that is true, something that should help you in dealing with her."

Severus became pale. "You didn't tell her..."

"... about your true motivations to fight this war on the side of Light ? No. I have not revealed the best of you, Severus. Though I consider it a pity. This... is yours to tell. I've only told her you have a strong, enduring capacity for love. Now you have to prove it." He smiled again. "I trust you can."

The old wizard bid him goodbye and left the frame, leaving a very puzzled Severus on his own. The young wizard sighed. He had to think about all this. He had to think of a plan. He had often sneered at Dumbledore's ideas but he had to concede his advice were not foolish suggestions. Most of the time. He also needed the encouragements the old man gave. All the time.

He glanced at the study door before lifting all the spells he had cast in the room and leaving the mansion as silently as he had when entering it. In minutes he was gone. He had a strategy to work out first and implement after.

* * *

><p>Severus was a man of action. Yet, it did not prevent him from taking his time to plan his next moves first, and act second. He had none of this Gryffindor brashness, running headlong into whatever may present itself to him, without giving due consideration first. A thorough consideration. That was certainly a Slytherin trait. He could not recount the number of times when it had saved his hide and dignity.<p>

Especially when it came to matters involving people – whether on a professional or private level. Above all on a private level. The only time he had acted in a rush – in the rush of anger – had proved fatal to his relationship with Lily. When he had called her a 'Mudblood'. It had been his worst memory and deepest regret ever.

However, he had learnt with time. Well, a little bit. He could still act stupidly, if not cruelly, as far as people were concerned, but with time indeed, he had learnt how to avoid getting into trouble, carefully secure behind an armour of arrogance, wearing his isolation like a shield. If he could not avoid trouble, he used his scathing retort to put back into their place anyone that had dared cross him. If he were to cause trouble, he would control it from A to Z.

Nonetheless, there were still some occasions when he could not control anything. Amelia's fright had been one of these moments. His anger, mixed in a volatile combination with lust, had been another aggravating circumstance.

Severus was well aware he had to make amends to Amelia. Thinking about the incident with her, he had to reckon he had jumped a bit too quickly to the conclusions. He had hurt her. Throw in Dumbleddore and his wise advice for good measure and the young wizard knew he had to apologize. Thing was, he had never been good at it. Since he had tried to apologize to Lily after calling her a 'Mudblood' – an attempt that had failed miserably – he had been most reluctant to do so, whatever the deed involved, whoever had been hurt, no matter the consequences.

He could not find a way to make the first move towards her. He had been angry at her because of a feeling of rejection her scared reaction to him had triggered off. He was even more afraid to be rejected once more if he tried to apologize. If Amelia behaved like Lily had. He could not deal with that thought.

He also contemplated to never apologize to her. After all, he was her Master. She was the submissive – _his_ submissive. She was the one to obey. She was living in _his_ house out of the goodness of _his_ heart, for her protection. She was the one to be grateful. He could just go there and take whatever he wanted from her. Not by being specifically brutal but just by putting pressure on her to bend her to _his_ will. He remembered the collar he had put around her neck and that she still wore.

But something deep down himself told him that this was not the wisest course of action. Dumbledore's advice still rang in his ears. _Apologize._

_As if that was easy_, he thought. But things had never been easy in Severus Snape's life. Right from scratch. He knew it and above all, he knew how to deal with complexity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A shorter chapter where we find Severus again, interacting with Dumbledore, a relationship sometimes conflictual which I enjoy exploring. I got inspired by the many scenes in books and movies alike, where the two of them are interacting together. Two quick and deep intelligences such as those two can give off some interesting sparks sometimes.<em>**

**_There also, our favorite manipulative Headmaster tries to infuse some good sense in a more than often stubborn Severus... but we love him like that, don't we ?_**

**_Hope I have kept everyone in character. Someone had left a review stating I had "ruined" Severus' character. (Well, I assume the reader was talking about Severus as no name was mentioned.)_**

**_So, do you think Severus will follow Dumbledore's sound advice ? Or not ?_**

**_Please leave reviews !_**


	41. Chapter 40 A way of coming back

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 40 – A way of coming back  
><strong>

Severus had another meeting with the Dark Lord about the final battle. He gathered many interesting informations about the plans and organisation involved to win the school over. He had planned to come back to the Prince manor on the very night, to inform Dumbledore about them.

He would also bring some supplies to Amelia. She was his submissive, his prisoner, his slave, but he would not let her starve. He would take back the milk she had bottled – he needed it for the antidote too. He did not know the outcome of the war. If the Dark Lord were to win eventually, he'd better be ready to have it prepared, as Voldemort had confirmed him he would implement his plan to get rid of Muggle-borns and blood-traitors with the poison he had ordered Severus to brew.

The Potions Master hated being caught unprepared.

He arrived at the manor with two baskets of supplies. After casting the usual protections on his own person so that Amelia could not spot him, he entered the house. He left his baskets in the lobby and went to the drawing-room for a debriefing with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was both pleased and appalled by the plans set up by Voldemort. Pleased to be aware of them. Appalled by the violence the Dark Lord would unleash against innocent people. Both wizards talked together for a while. Dumbledore gave further advice to Severus about what to be done next. He was also glad to hear that the antidote would be ready at the same time than the poison. He promised Severus he would reveal things to Minerva in due time, so that the antidote could be forwarded to the Order for dispatch among witches and wizards.

Dumbledore could read on his spy's face that the young wizard did not wish to speak about Amelia. He did not raise the issue either. After all, he had given enough advice to the both of them. They were adults, able to work out by their issues themselves. The older wizard was reassured that Amelia was aware enough of the ongoing war to keep on giving her milk for the antidote.

Severus was glad to have escaped the possible questioning from a sometimes way too much nosey Headmaster – as he deemed it. After bidding goodbye to Dumbledore, Severus left the drawing-room quickly.

He took the two baskets to the kitchen. There he would empty them and replace the food by the milk bottles she had kept on filling as per his instructions. He was glad she was intelligent and mature enough to put aside her own problems with him, for the sake of their common fight in the war.

Severus entered the kitchen and cast a soundproofing charm over the room. He put everything on the table and began emptying the baskets. As he was putting the things on the table, he noticed a book there. _Ravenclaws ! Always needing a book for everything !_ he thought with an amused irony. He took the book to check its title and what it was about.

There was no title on the cover. It was not a book properly said. Rather a diary. He recognized the diary the young witch used to note down her work to do, her progress and failures as far as her spell work and Occlumency were concerned.

Severus was intrigued. Amelia must have forgotten it here, most likely after recording her day's work. Out of sheer curiosity, he opened the diary. He wanted to know what she had worked on recently. Since he had left all of a sudden, in fact.

He opened the pages. Several entries were written down, about various matters. However, a few words drew his attention.

"_I don't understand why the Professor left like this. I feel miserable because deep down, I know I've hurt him. He's the last person on earth I wish to hurt."_

Puzzled, Severus sat down at the table and began reading.

"_I never wanted to reject him. I'd like so much to have something going on with him... But with what had happened last year, I can't. I just simply can't, I'm afraid."_

Severus had wondered if he could find a confirmation of her fears why she had rejected him. Now he had the answer. Dumbledore had not lied to him. She had been hurt by another man's lust and now, she was still paying the high price. And him along, as a collateral damage.

"_I miss the Professor's conversation. He's so knowledgeable ! He's so interesting to listen to ! I miss him..."_ Further : _"There's something worse than the Professor's presence. That's his absence."_

Severus glanced towards the kitchen door. With a move of his hand, he sealed the door, before resuming his reading.

"_I had an interesting conversation with Professor Dumbledore yesterday evening. He told me that the Professor has a 'strong, enduring capacity for love'. I asked him then what that meant. I must reckon I sounded stupid ! Of course, he could love. Has he loved ? Has he got someone he loves now ? I feel lonely all of a sudden..."_

Severus was surprised : Was the young witch... jealous ? He smirked but kept on reading all the same. Another entry :

"_I have no news from the Professor. I'm afraid for him. I don't trust the other Death-Eaters and even less You-Know-Who. Those people are evil. E-V-I-L ! Except for the Professor who is entangled in all this for reasons I don't know. Though I remember what Professor Dumbledore mentioned before : He had made him promise to do ANYTHING for him. I wonder what that means, really. But I sense there's more to all this than meets the eye."_

How close to the truth she was ! Severus had to admit the young witch was really perceptive. He went on.

"_I suspect the more the Professor rises up in You-Know-Who's ranks, the higher the stakes are, and the muddier the waters are which he has to step in. I don't like it the least bit. I'm no longer scared of him, but for him."_

Severus could not have put it better to describe his present situation. He sighed.

"_Today I was doing a bit of dusting. I could not help thinking about this house – his house. It's big enough to accommodate a primary school. I know I should not think again about that project of mine. It's part of the past now. I don't know what my future will be but the past should be left sleeping sometimes. I miss teaching young children so much..."_

Severus smiled. He had never imagined that someone could enjoy teaching. He never had actually. Well, not exactly. Teaching DADA had been great, he had to admit. But making the Prince home a school, that was something else. Beyond that, he was amazed that she could still nurture thoughts and projects about the future. His eyes jumped to another entry.

"_I hope the Professor will come back soon, very soon. I really miss his presence. I feel so much protected when he's around. I feel... how could I say ? I had already felt like this before. With Terence."_ The mention of the young woman's former fiancé surprised Severus. The comparison with the young man even left him with a weird feeling. Something burnt in his heart, as if a dragon had woken up there all of a sudden, breathing fire. He went on. _"Yes, with Terence. That nothing can happen to me when the Professor is with me. That nothing will happen to me actually. Maybe that's a consequence of the bites he's made onto my neck. The blood compact. Blood magic, protective magic. Terence had done the same thing in the past with the snake pendant. Love magic ?" _

Severus had to reckon that the way she spoke about her former fiancé was not like he had expected first. The young wizard was still part of her but not as a heavy presence in her soul. Rather like a guardian angel guiding her steps towards something else. _Or someone else ? _Another entry :

"_I'm feeling anxious today. I still have no news about the Professor. I hope nothing has happened to him so far. Pity that I cannot protect him the way he can with me ! What I would give to feel that joy when in his presence ! Anything. Or rather, everything."_

Severus was more and more surprised as he was reading what looked more and more like confessions. Very personal, intimate thoughts. He felt as if he had broken into her mind, her soul, even more efficiently than if he had used Legilimency on her. But he kept on reading, curiosity taking the best of him.

"_The Professor is not back. I'm afraid I have hurt him to a point I cannot imagine. If only he could leave a sign he's fine... I know he must be, he leaves food supplies in the kitchen on a regular basis. But if he can't stand my presence any longer, why does he keep me here, in his house ? I mean... he could just throw me out and leave me to my fate, whatever that may be. Or he could even kill me. Well, could he ? For sure, dying of his own hand would surely be the sweetest death for me. Nothing romantic in this, but just the fact that despite his apparently cruel behaviour, he's not one to enjoy killing. No. Professor Dumbledore's explanations about his planned murder showed that. I trust him."_

That last entry brought a very sad feeling to Severus. He remembered his reluctance when Dumbledore had asked him to provide him with a quick and painless exit. No, he was not one to enjoy killing. He would not kill her. He could not. Even if the Dark Lord asked him to do so, he would find a way to spare her life. Despite everything, she still trusted him. He was moved by her trust and her insight, still so perceptive and so spot on. He went on reading that particular entry, which was much longer than the previous ones.

"_If he came back here to kill me, at least I would have the joy of seeing him again one more time. Merlin's beard ! What am I writing ? What is that feeling ? Oh, something I have already experienced in the past. A feeling I can recognize. Yes, I trust the Professor. But there's more than that. A feeling of both elation and anxiety. I'm afraid something may happen to him because..."_

Severus heard a noise somewhere in the house. He gazed at the door, all his senses in alert. As nothing happened after long seconds, he resumed his reading where he had left it. The next words were to surprise him more than he would have thought.

"_... because I'm his slave but first I'm a slave to my own feelings for him. I'm his prisoner but first I'm a prisoner of my own sentiments for him. There's no other way to put it than... I love him. He's a Death-Eater, I'm only a Muggle-born. He's my Master, I'm his slave. I should feel nothing for him but indifference at best, hatred or despise at worst. But the exact opposite dwells in my heart. Respect, admiration and love."_

Severus raised his head at the revelation, as if he had been shown hidden truths from a visit in a pensieve, a look of intense surprise and utter amazement on his face. The words she had used were strong, powerful, lasting. He felt stunned at the same time. He knew she trusted him – she had told him so already in the past. But to that extent ? _Love ?_

"Oh, Amelia..." he let out softly. A feeling of guilt and shame crept up in his mind. He had been unfair with her while she had harboured these feelings for him all this time.

Severus closed the diary. He had read enough. The way forward was clear now. He knew what he would have to do to fix the wrong he had done to her by his abrupt reaction after they had come back from the Forest of Dean.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Amelia was outside in the park, weeding the grass with magic, when she noticed a bird in the sky. It was flying down in circles, like a bird of prey, above the property. She stopped what she did, clasping her wand firmly in her hand, ready to fight the possible intruder.<p>

The bird landed on the roof before flying towards her. It dropped a bit of parchment on her before perching itself on the nearest window sill. It hooted, its golden eyes glittering in sharp contrast with its pitch black feathers. Amelia recognized the owl – it was Severus'.

_What does he want ?_ Amelia checked the parchment with her wand, like she had done with the diary she had found in the study. Nothing weird, just a bit of harmless parchment meant to convey a message. She picked it up. She unfolded it and began to read it.

**"_The Half-Blood Prince would like to know when he could lay down his apologies at your feet."_**

The message was short, unsigned and cryptical while perfectly understandable for its intended recipient. Amelia recognized the Professor's handwriting even if the author of these lines had obviously tried to modify it. Besides, who else called themselves the 'Half-Blood Prince' ? He had been careful as to leave no clue about the sender and the sendee – which was also completely consistent with his usual prudence. Last but not least, the message itself was written in such a way that only she could gather who had written it and what the author had really meant.

Because Amelia had understood at once what Severus had meant. He wanted to apologize ! Now that was new. She had never thought he would do so one day. Of course, she knew he kept coming back to the manor – but to meet Dumbledore only. Not her. He also brought some supplies to her, but always in the dead of the night, in utter silence. She only found the food in baskets and boxes in the lobby or in the kitchen the next morning, while some of the milk she had stored had gone. She had never been able to catch him though.

And now, there was his owl, watching her with utmost interest, waiting obviously for an answer from her. "So you want me to reply _now_ ?" The creature hooted. "I suppose you won't leave until you have something to bring back to your master," she went on. The owl hooted in agreement. Amelia sighed. She felt torn between her desire to reply to Severus at once, and a wish to make him wait a bit more after all the grief he had inflicted on her lately.

She read the message several times in a row, still not believing the words written on it. She knew she had to craft a reply as cryptical and cautious as the original message. She did not want to betray her protector, in case the owl may be intercepted. In these mad, dark times, one could never be prudent enough.

She entered the house, the owl following her. "You want to make sure I will reply," she told the creature, with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I need to think about the answer first." The owl hooted differently this time, as if understanding. She appreciated the bird's company – even if she knew it was a faithful and fierce familiar, entirely devoted to Severus, and to Severus only. She sat at the desk and thought deeply for long minutes.

Then she took her quill and dipped it into the inkpot. She scribbled only one word before making it dry with a spell. She read it again and nodded with approval. She folded the parchment before giving it to the owl, which took off at once.

* * *

><p>Severus was reading in his sitting-room at Spinner's End when he heard a noise from outside. A tapping noise against a window. He recognized that sound and jumped from his armchair to go the back door. There was only one thing that could make that particular sound. His own owl. The bird had brought back a message ! He felt excited at once – she had replied – before simmering down. She may have replied in a way that left him no chance to redeem himself of his unfair treatment of her. The best way to know was to collect the parchment.<p>

He opened the door and the owl entered the house. He picked up the parchment and unfolded it quickly, his hands shaking with both anticipation and anxiety. She had just sent back his parchment, but with an extra word as sole message.

**"_Anytime_,"** Severus read aloud. It was cryptical, yet perfectly understandable for him. He praised her discretion and concision. He appreciated her going right to the point. There could be so much in one word...

Severus thanked his owl, gave it a few scraps of his dinner. The bird had lost no time in bringing back the answer while it had left in the morning. He checked his pocket watch. Almost eight in the evening. _Anytime ?_ He would go to the Prince manor now. He hated procrastinating and at the same time, he had waited for too long to sort out this important matter.

He went to the bathroom, arranged himself a bit – something that surprised him as he had never bothered to do so before, and even less for a woman – not even thinking to remove his teaching robes for a travelling cloak. After making sure his wards were effective on his house, he entered the backyard shed to Disapparate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like for Chapter 38, the title of this chapter is excerpted from Luna's famous quote (my fav) : <strong>_**"The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end."**_** - which she said at the end of the **_**Order of the Phoenix**_** movie. **_

_**I would like to thank everyone that left a supportive review regarding my careful characterization of Severus, further to a review left earlier which had stated I had "ruined" him, without giving any evidence of the same. I will reply to all of you that enabled their PM, I could not do so earlier as usual, as I had a very tough week at work. But now it's the week-end, so let's relax !**_

_**I have already written the next chapter weeks ago. But just to have an idea, how do you reckon things are going to evolve between Severus and Amelia ?**_

_**Please review !**_


	42. Chapter 41 The leap of faith

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 41 – The leap of faith **

A few seconds later, Severus was in front of the gates of the Prince manor. He took a deep breath and moved forward, waving his wand to open the gates. He entered his property as silently as possible. He did not wish to give the impression he had rushed to her – though he was aware that he had in a sense. Yet, there was a war at hand and nothing should be postponed, especially things as important as these. He had a wrong to right. He only hoped the Dark Lord would not summon him tonight.

Once in front of the main door, Severus cast a _Hominem Revelio_ spell to check where Amelia could be located in the house. She was in the library. He took another deep breath before entering the premises. He felt his pulse going faster and faster as he entered the lobby, then the drawing-room. Dumbledore was not in his portrait and Severus was very glad about it. Now was not the moment to be caught by the old Headmaster. He had no time for a little chat. Or rather, he had time only for Amelia tonight.

He cast a silencing spell on his soles. He wanted to surprise her – as a master spy, he knew that surprise always provided a strong advantage for the one to surprise, over the one to be surprised. Slowly, he approached the door leading to the library. Another deep breath.

Now was the leap of faith. Severus pushed the door gently, silently. Through the opening left by the door ajar, he could see where the young witch was.

Amelia was sitting on one of the sofas in the library, nearby the fire burning gently in the grate, a book in her hands, focused on her reading. Severus smiled slightly. The view was delightful to see. She was delightful to watch. He felt emotion creeping up in his soul and took it for an encouragement. He opened the door and entered the library.

Amelia must have sensed his presence somehow as she raised her head at the same time. "Master !" she exclaimed herself with a shy smile on her lips. She put her book beside her on the sofa before standing up.

Severus stopped in his tracks. What was he supposed to do now ? The only time he had been in a similar situation had not left him with great memories to go by. Then he remembered the words he had chosen in his message.

"_The Half-Blood Prince would like to know when he could lay down his apologies at your feet."_

He was not one to kneel down that easily – except in front of his own Master, and even then, he did so reluctantly. He had also begged Dumbledore on his knees, once, long ago, to exchange his soul against Lily's life. But this time, he was ready to make another exception. He stepped forward towards the young witch. "Amelia..." he whispered once he was about a yard away from her.

She must have realized how difficult apologizing was for a man as proud, as guarded as him. She smiled at him sweetly, to encourage him. "Master..." she said softly. "I'm so happy to see you again. I was so worried about you."

This was an obvious peace offering, her words consistent with what he had read in her diary. Severus let out a tiny smirk. He felt she was in a good mood, she held no grudge against him apparently. Yet, his words had a hard time coming out. He could not forget the scene with Lily, outside the Gryffindor common room, when he had apologized to her – and failed miserably then. After all these years, the scar was still hurting. It had been the end of everything with Lily. Would Amelia behave in the same manner with him ? Was he condemned to live the same thing again and again ? To make the same mistake, over and over again ?

"Amelia..." he began, unsure. He took another deep breath, deeper than ever. Now he had the feeling he was about to jump in the void. "Amelia... I... I shouldn't have reacted the way I had with you."

Amelia watched him with attention and curiosity. She could feel how unsure he was. _Like when we made love._ He sounded like a man that had many things to say but never had the opportunity to do so before – too dangerous to pour one's heart out, especially for someone in his position. She was afraid to interrupt his movement with a word she might say. But after long seconds of silence between them, she knew she had to take the lead. Gently.

"I'm listening to you, Master," she said as sweetly as possible, giving her gaze all the understanding she could muster.

Severus closed his eyes briefly. Lily had never wanted to hear his explanations back then. But Amelia... she would listen to him. She was ready to do so. She had just said so.

Then he felt something breaking loose in him. Something he had kept for so long, too long. Something that needed to make it to the surface. She trusted him, he trusted her. He sighed and opened his eyes on her. He looked exhausted. His mind, his soul, were.

His dark eyes reflected an infinite sadness, like Amelia had never seen before. "I'm listening to you." Her words sounded like an encouragement.

Actually, Severus did not know where to start. He sighed again, imperceptibly. "Lily. She was called Lily." A pause. "I had met her not very far from Spinner's End, when we were but only children. She had been the very first person to... to give me genuine attention and affection – besides my mother. I had been the one to reveal to her she was a witch. You see... she was like you. A Muggle-born."

And Severus told Amelia about his relationship with Lily, their going together to Hogwarts, their friendship, a friendship that had evolved into love on his side. Their falling out after he had lost control over himself and called her a 'Mudblood'. How he had tried to apologize and had miserably failed to do so. But he still loved her, more than ever. She had dated his rival at school and they had married eventually. Yes, he spared her nothing, not even the least glorious details, like the 'Mudblood' incident.

"I had become a Death-Eater in the meantime. I wanted to impress Lily with something grand. To show her the wizard I had become, an associate of the wealthy and the powerful in our community. I wanted to show her I was no longer the lost boy she had parted from in our fifth year. But it was too late. I had planned to go and see her, when I learnt she was about to marry the very man that had been my rival in her heart at Hogwarts." A pause. "It was too late for us. It was too late about the Dark Mark too. Death-Eater is not a job you quit like that. You don't go to the Dark Lord and tell him you leave his service. If you do so, you die. When the first wizarding war broke out, in the late seventies, things got really out of hand and I realized I was trapped." A silence. "Forever."

That last word sounded ominously to Amelia, pretty much like a death sentence. In a sense, it was. He had condemned himself to a life of loneliness, misery, crime and horror.

At this moment, Severus turned away from Amelia, facing the grate, his back on her. His shoulders slumped a little. But he went on. "I managed to become a Potions Master after three years of apprenticeship in that field. The Dark Lord expected me to become his personal Potions Master and I gathered as much knowledge as possible in Potions and the Dark Arts. He had also another project for me." Another pause. "To go and teach at Hogwarts and be his spy there. To spy on Dumbledore, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

He grabbed the mantel with his both hands, as if bracing himself for what he was to confess next.

"So I did. I went to Dumbledore and had an appointment with him for the position of Potions Master there. Horace Slughorn, the previous Potions Master, had retired. On that day, I wasn't the only one to have a job interview with Dumbledore." A sigh. "Sybill Trelawney, the Divination teacher, was already there. And I heard everything she said back then."

Amelia had always considered Trelawney as more or less a fraud, and her subject totally boring. She remembered to have followed her class but she used to do her homework there during that period. As she was the quiet type, Trelawney never seen or even suspected anything. Severus went on. Amelia wanted to ask what the breezy teacher had said that was so important but her intuition whispered her the truth would out soon. Very soon.

"I could hear them chatting when suddenly, her voice changed. She had entered into a trance, she was making a prophecy. About a boy that would be born at the end of July, a boy that would destroy the Dark Lord." He could still hear her voice in his memory. The fatal words that had sentenced Lily to death.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…"_

The words would never leave his memory. He quoted them to Amelia. "I was ambitious, eager to climb the ranks of the Death-Eater Brotherhood, and fast. I went straight to the Dark Lord and told him what I had heard, thinking this was valuable information, though I could not make heads or tails about the meaning. A few days later, the Dark Lord summoned me and told me about his own interpretation." He closed his eyes and Amelia thought she might have heard a sniffle. "He told me... he believed the prophecy referred to Lily's son !"

Amelia's jaw dropped slightly. She had always considered the likes of Trelawney as quacks. But this time, it sounded like the Divination teacher had made an authentic prediction. Why the wise Headmaster had kept such a witch in his school faculty and allowed Divination to be taught, had always been a mystery to her. Yet, now, she began to understand Dumbledore's motives. He wanted to keep Sybill Trelawney safe inside the walls of Hogwarts – safe from a Dark Lord that would have gone to any length to wring the prophecy out of the unfortunate Divination teacher.

"When I left the Dark Lord, that night, I could not sleep. I knew he would do everything in his power to hunt her down, to kill her and her son. So I made up my mind."

Amelia's voice rose after long seconds of silence. "You went to see Professor Dumbledore."

His shoulders slumped a bit more. "Yes... Yes, I did. That night, I betrayed the Dark Lord. For her. For Lily." A pause. "I met Dumbledore on a deserted hilltop, not very far from Hogwarts. There, I told him everything. I wanted her to be safe. I knew that the only person in the whole world capable of protecting her was Dumbledore. He agreed, but in exchange..." He sighed and even sniffled. Amelia was moved – she had never thought she would see him cry one day or so. But he went on with his narrative, his voice firm again. "I agreed to make an Unbreakable Vow with him. He wanted to ensure my loyalty and obedience to him."

Amelia gaped. "You mean... you pledged with your very life ?"

"Yes, I did. He asked me what I would give him in exchange of his protecting Lily. I had already given my soul to the Dark Lord. So I gave him the only valuable thing I had left. My life. I swore Dumbledore I'd do _anything_ for him. From that moment on, I had earned myself another very demanding Master. He hired me as the Hogwarts Potions Master. The Dark Lord was very pleased with the news. He ordered me to spy on Dumbledore, while Dumbledore had asked me to do the same thing on the Dark Lord. Of course, Dumbledore gave me a few tools to carry out this mission. He taught me Occlumency himself. Though according to him, I had already very good dispositions in that regard. From that moment on, I had become a double agent for Dumbledore first, then for the Order of the Phoenix after the Dark Lord's returned a few years later."

Amelia began to see the final picture. She remembered the conversation she had had with the former Headmaster. The old wizard had mentioned a vow – the Unbreakable Vow. He had talked about a woman that the Professor had loved in the past – but it had been an unrequited love. That woman was called Lily.

_A strong, enduring capacity for love. Oh yes, how much he must have loved her, to have pledged her protection with his very life !_

"Dumbledore had managed to hide Lily and her family. They were safe thanks to a Fidelius Charm. I trust you know how these work."

"Yes, I do. They are very effective enchantments. But they require a Secret Keeper."

His face reflected a mix of sadness and anger at the mention of the Secret Keeper. "Yes... yes..." A deep sigh. "Lily and her husband had chosen a Secret Keeper but they had put their faith into someone that didn't deserve it. They were betrayed by their Secret Keeper. He was a Death-Eater and he told the Dark Lord about their whereabouts. In their Godric's Hollow house. That night... Halloween 1981... the Dark Lord... he went there and he killed her !"

This time, Severus faced Amelia, his face tortured by an obvious remorse. His dark eyes were blazing with anger too. He was impressive, dominating. Anybody else would have stepped back. But not Amelia.

"That very night, he killed her and her husband. But her son lived. She had cast herself between her son and the curse the Dark Lord had cast. The Killing Curse !" His lips trembled with rage. He even got closer to Amelia and grabbed her shoulders. "She was the woman I loved and I had betrayed her ! She had died because of me ! Do you understand ? _I killed her !_" At this point, he let out a wail and dropped to his knees, still clasping her arms. It was not a nervous breakdown properly said, but a powerful release of emotions long time pent-up.

The Killing Curse... A mother that had cast herself between the Dark Lord and her child... Godric's Hollow... All these details rang a bell in Amelia's memory. She had just entered Hogwarts when it had happened and the whole school had talked about the event back then. She realized then that Lily was no other than Harry Potter's mum. Severus had loved Harry's mother. Harry Potter, the very enemy of his own Master, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. The very child Severus had sworn to protect.

Dumbledore had not betrayed Severus' request about his true motivations. He had not revealed the best of the Potions Master. Yet, Amelia was not stupid. She had already gathered what that best consisted of in the man. A man that had forfeited both his life and his soul – for the love of one woman. An unrequited love for a dead woman.

_A strong, enduring capacity for love... indeed. _She remembered the epitath carved on Terence's grave : _"Death shall be destroyed by love"_. The memory of that particular sight brought mist into her eyes. She had been able to come there a few days after the burial, alone, at dusk. Never she had believed that sentence could be so true, especially in the case of Severus Snape. He was a Death-Eater that in a sense, would bring the Dark Lord down. The end of death for scores of witches and wizards in their community. In a sense, he was a dark angel of fate that would put an end to the Dark Lord and to death – thanks to his love for a woman.

Amelia remembered what Dumbledore had told her too. The Fidelius Charm. The Secret Keeper's betrayal. Severus' guilt. Once again, she felt a powerful surge of compassion rose in her heart for the man now knelt down in front of her. She put a delicate hand on his head, caressing his hair tenderly, aware that nothing in the world could alleviate such a guilt. Except time, that great healer.

Her Master, one of the most powerful wizards she had ever met, the much feared Potions Master at Hogwarts, the high-ranking Death-Eater, was clinging to her like a child, completely lost in his remorse, guilt and sorrow.

After long minutes spent like that, she could feel his sobs subsiding while he was still clasping her waist firmly as if she were a life-line. She could sense he needed comfort. She knelt down in front of him, to face him. She took his face between her hands.

"I grieve with you."

Severus watched her, the haze of his emotions fading away from his conscience. He gathered what her words meant. He remembered her story. She had lost a beloved one too. She had felt the same. She knew what it was all about – feeling more or less responsible for a dearly loved one. Terence Black had died because of her, because she loved him, because he loved her, because he wanted to marry her.

"I grieve with you," she said again, with a voice full of compassion and sincerity. Her gaze expressed as much. Her hands on his cheeks, on his hair, were soft and comforting.

"You... you don't despise me, do you ?" Still that same unsure voice.

Amelia shook her head, while wondering how vulnerability could coexist so closely with might in the same person. "No, I don't despise you. Why should I ?" She wiped the last remnants of his emotions from his cheeks. She knew she would get no answer from him, as she had it already from herself.

Then the words came out on their own. "I'm sorry, Amelia. Please accept my apologies for my behaviour." _Please, don't reject me... Don't..._ The memory of an angry Lily, in front of the door leading to the Gryffindor common room kept haunting his mind.

But Amelia was not Lily. She was older, a woman, not a young girl, far more mature than a fifteen-years-old student. She smiled at him, more frankly this time. "I accept your apologies. I'm sorry too about our misunderstanding."

"I should have realized that after what had happened to you one year ago... and also... I haven't been very... careful with you... when we made love together."

"I think we should talk about it," she said gently. "It would do us some good, don't you think ?" Severus nodded, aware that talking with her would bring back some self-control to his tormented soul. She stood up and offered her hand, which he took before getting to his feet. His hand still in hers, she led him to the sofa where they both sat down. He opposed no resistance. He was past this stage after the emotional display he had just had in front of her.

As he remained silent, Amelia decided to take the lead. She was ready to tell him intimate things about herself – even if she did not like it either. But she loved that man and her feelings for him were much more worth the pain and the trouble. If there was the least bit of hope that things may improve between them, she would seize it.

"I want you to know you didn't hurt me when we made love together. I want you to know that. I don't want you to feel guilty about it."

"All the same," Severus said softly. "I should have taken your... frailty into account. I'm sorry." His voice had come back to its usual depth and richness.

Amelia appreciated the way he talked about the consequences of the rape she had sustained the year before. Deep down, behind that self-confident, even arrogant stance of his, he was a shy, sensitive, even modest man.

"It's fine. I know you haven't done this on purpose. Never compare yourself to..." She turned her face away.

"To Pettigrew ?" he ended for her.

She nodded. "Please. You're far better a man than him. You have much more courage than him. Besides... I can understand you didn't have a woman for a long time."

Hearing these words, Severus stood up suddenly. Amelia knew she was treading on thin ice and for a few seconds, she wondered if she had said something wrong. He had his back turned on her, as if once more, he did not wish to show her more of his own frailty, clamming up again.

"After Lily's death, I was focused on one goal only. Bringing down the Dark Lord. Nothing else would matter to me. I knew it would not bring her back to life. But it was a way for me to ease up my guilt. A bit. I had a debt towards her and I had to pay it back. Besides, there was the Unbreakable Vow I had made with Dumbledore. I had to do anything he wanted me to do in regard to our common objective."

Amelia said nothing but listened to him with attention. Severus was back into his confession mode.

"Between teaching and spying for Dumbledore and the Order, I had very little time to... to have a social life. As for a sentimental life... no. I was full of Lily. I wanted no other woman. The only woman I wanted was dead. I was ready to spend the rest of my life alone. A life I had hoped to be short. I expected it to be short anyway."

His words exhaled a genuine suffering, which moved Amelia beyond measure. A suffering she could relate to. After Terence's demise, she had wished the same. Join him in the eternal rest first. Second, no love any more. It meant no more suffering. Numbness of feelings was comfortable after all. Then, after she had consented to go back to life psychologically speaking, she had been raped, thus confirming her in her decision to avoid men at all costs. She could understand his motives. She remained silent to let him continue his confession.

Severus sighed. What he had to say next was never easy for a man – and even less for a man like him. But he had just said so many personal things about his life to Amelia. He had let himself show so many emotions in front of her. He had stripped himself bare in a sense, like he had never done before – except in front of Dumbledore. But what he had to say next... not even Dumbledore knew.

"I... I let no other woman approach me. In fact, you're the first one, Amelia."

The young witch remembered her own impressions about the Dark wizard standing in front of her, when they had made love. That he had been particularly awkward, leaving her with a feeling of total inexperience or so little.

"You mean... the first one you've told all this ?" she offered as a possible explanation. She could not believe what her inner voice was telling her then. No more than what her intuition and acute sense of observation had showed her before about him.

She saw his hands clasp the mantel with force. This gesture only betrayed the incredible tension in his body. "Yes... but more than that." Suddenly, he turned towards her, facing her. "You're the very first woman I had..." A pause. "... I had sex with."

Amelia did not seem surprised. His words had just confirmed her impressions.

"Lily was the woman I loved. I sought no other woman. I couldn't. I loved her so much... so much... I would have had the feeling I was betraying her, in a sense. I couldn't care less about the rest. Only my love for her, my loyalty and commitment to her memory, were important."

Amelia had a frank stare at him. Her eyes were full of compassion and understanding. She went to him and took his hand in hers. "Love is a beautiful sentiment."

Severus was surprised by her reaction. He had expected her to make a scene out of jealousy. Or to mock him and his late virginity. Though he was no longer a virgin. She was just watching him with deep understanding in her eyes. Then she let go of his hand, with a sweet smile.

He was still amazed by the fact she had not mocked him or turned angry. "Amelia ! Amelia... I really apologize for my... brutality... with you."

She watched him carefully. "Your... brutality, as you put it, is just the product of your inexperience. Not of your character. So it can be arranged. Besides... after the rape... I felt like... I was new myself, in a sense. Awkward too. So I guess that makes us pretty even then." she ended in a whisper.

"I feel sorry for you, Amelia. For what had befallen you last year. If I could just..."

"Don't," she interrupted him. "What happened, did happen. We can't change the past. We all live with our wounds. You know that, better than anybody else, I think. I've survived. And you have too. Despite the gravity of our respective wounds, we have both survived."

He had to reckon she was right. His body bore the scars of the physical wounds he had endured throughout the various punishments Lord Voldemort or the other Death-Eaters had inflicted on him. But they were never as deep as the wounds his guilt, his remorse and his sorrow had carved in his heart, in his soul.

"You cannot imagine the number of times I've wanted to die, Amelia. But my death would have served no purpose. Dumbledore was right. So I kept on living. But this heart of mine... it only served to pump blood into my body. Nothing more."

She had a little smile for him. "Our heart is a mysterious commodity, as mysterious as our soul is. It can contain a lot of feelings yet it never seems to be too full. It can be empty sometimes – in the case of the likes of You-Know-Who, for example. But when it is full of the love we have for someone, its door is never closed to others. On the contrary."

"Meaning ?"

She sighed. "We believe that sometimes, our heart is full to the brim, and therefore it cannot accept more inside. But it's wrong. The more our heart contains, the more it can be filled. The more we love, the more we _can_ love. I think that's what Professor Dumbledore wanted to mean when he alluded to your 'strong, enduring capacity for love'." A pause. "We do believe that the door to our heart is closed forever sometimes. But that's not true. The door to our heart is always open, sometimes slightly ajar only, but still open anyway. Never locked."

Severus watched her carefully, suddenly interested. Her explanation, however poetic, made sense. "And what about you, Amelia ? What about the door to _your_ heart ?"

His question – to which he already had the answer – took her off-guard. She turned her gaze away. "Pretty much like you, I loved and I lost the person I loved. I believed too that the door to my heart would be sealed shut forever. But time is a great healer." She could not confess the door to her heart was wide open – to him. "Time has the key to open that door." She peered at him frankly this time. "Do not pity the dead. Pity the living, especially those who live without love. Those whose door to their heart is definitively locked."

Severus kept on looking at her. "You're a most unusual witch, Amelia," was all he could say.

"You're a most unusual wizard too," she replied back with a smile. "Just tell me... how did you manage to... I mean, during the Dark revels ?"

Severus got her question. "Oh." He felt suddenly at ease enough to talk with her about intimate matters, like he had never had with anyone else before. She seemed to accept him as he was. "I used to drink a potion that made me impotent temporarily. The other Death-Eaters mocked me but I couldn't care less. Some of them even thought I was gay or whatever. I let them say, as it served my purpose. Moreover, there were other kinds of... distractions during the revels. Torturing and killing. These… I could handle, even if I did my best to avoid inflicting pain. Yes, I killed but I did so to ease the pain and put an end to the sufferings given by others."

Amelia remembered what he had done to her early January, at Malfoy Manor. He had tortured her with a sure hand, aware of the exact dose of pain he had given her too – and knowing when he had to put an end to it. Even if the blood compact had been there to guide him even more surely, as not only she was tied up to him, but he was too.

"Most of the time, I went to the Dark Lord and asked him permission to go back to my lab because I had work to do for him. The Dark Lord always appreciated that I wanted to serve him so eagerly when others just wanted to have fun. He let me go."

"That's how you managed to get us out of Malfoy Manor early this year," Amelia stated.

"Yes. I used that excuse again. I knew it would work and it did. The Dark Lord is aware of that behaviour of mine. He was not surprised. He let us go. Of course, my Occlumency allowed me to present any image I selected from my memory to lure him into a false trail. But never the truth."

"Your love for Lily," she commented. "That's how you managed to last so long."

"Yes, indeed." This time, Severus put a hand on her cheek, removing a lock of her hair there. A tiny smile curled up his lips. Amelia felt his hand going down from her cheek to her neck. His fingers lingered a few seconds on the scars he had made there, the very night he had been given her. She could not repress the shiver his touch triggered off in her. "You still have it."

"What ?"

"My collar. You still have it."

She blushed. "I couldn't part from it." _I can't part from you._

"It suits you well. Keep it then." _You're mine._

They spent long seconds like that, in complete silence, full of each other's presence. Severus wanted to kiss her but having apologized did not give him the right to go further in his opinion. He would let her make the first move – if she wanted to. Not sure she did, after their rather unsuccessful sexual intercourse together. Then he broke their physical contact. The magic of the moment vanished.

"I should go back to Spinner's End now."

Amelia looked disappointed for a moment. "When will you come back ?"

"In a few days, to bring you food supplies. Let me know if you need anything. I'll come back one evening." It was obvious he wanted to see her again – but he would not have voiced it. Now they had made peace together, he did not need to come in the dead of the night.

"I bottled up some of my milk, if you need it for the antidote."

"I'll take some with me, thank you, Amelia. In the mean time, keep practising your defensive spells as well as your Occlumency. It's essential."

"I will." She smiled at him. "Just take real good care of yourself, Master."

It had been the first time since the beginning of his confession that she had used that last word. She realized then she had addressed him without using it – as if she considered herself as his equal. He had not reprimanded her for not using it either – as if he considered himself as her equal.

"I will, Amelia. I will."

They parted, relieved that their relationship was at peace now. Severus felt the war was to reach its final stage – the confrontation at Hogwarts. But he had told the truth to Amelia and their disagreement had disappeared. He could die in peace now.

Except that he did not want to die any more. Less than ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many things in that chapter.<strong>_

_**First, as in this story, I show Severus as someone deeply vulnerable inside, I could imagine him having this kind of emotional display, even though they would take place very rarely. But after all, he had already had this kind of breakdown when he had learned about Lily's death in Dumbledore's office. Let's say this is the second time he became really, really emotional.**_

_**However, even in the event of such a display, I hope I have kept him in character. Severus may experiment some emotional upheaval deep inside but he's still Severus - trying to put some sense in it and keep the helm of his mind with a firm grip. Though Amelia was the one to play the anchor at some point.**_

_**I have also used a theory I like particularly, that is, there may be an Unbreakable Vow between Severus and Dumbledore - to the Headmaster's benefit, of course - to ensure the former's loyalty and obedience to the latter. I like to use it because it fits the story nicely. You may disagree, no problem, as this is NOT canon. Heck, the whole fanfic is not !**_

_**The same goes for Severus' late virginity - a supposition in that story. In other stories of mine (posted already and still to be published), he's not a virgin but I wanted to explore that part of him. A pure, whole individual in a time of madness and darkness. I found that interesting to study.**_

_**Also, I wanted to show that their relationship will no longer be the same after that. The leap of faith was for them both too, even if they are not immediately aware of it. The shift is there nonetheless.**_

_**Please feel free to share your opinion in leaving reviews. You may disagree provided your claims are backed up. No problem !**_


	43. Chapter 42 The blood compact

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 42 – The blood compact **

Amelia had spent the rest of the night feeling elated. She was more than happy that her relationship with Severus had come back to normal. It had even evolved into something more akin to genuine friendship, after they had shared very intimate things from their past. There was no denying that a deep bond of affection had developed between them – even if she was well aware that it was more than mere affection on her side.

She loved him. She would not have confessed it to him then but for sure, the door to her heart had been wide open for him. After Terence's demise, she had never thought this would be possible again but thing was, it had happened. Terence had been killed by a Death-Eater and now, she was in love with one – except that Severus was no longer a true member of the sinister brotherhood. Somehow, she felt that Terence was still keeping on protecting her by surrendering that task to someone else – another Slytherin. Not that Amelia sought the approval of a dead man. But there was a sense of continuity that encouraged her to move on with her life into that particular direction, with that particular man.

With something extra though. This time, Amelia would not let anyone harm the man she loved so dearly. She would do her best to protect him. She had not been able to do so with Terence. She would not make the same mistake again. Hence her working harder on her defensive spells. She had sworn Severus she would work on them. But not for her own benefit first. It would be to defend him if needed. She had lost a dearly beloved one in the course of this awful war. She would not let this happen again.

* * *

><p>Severus had a lot on his mind when he went back to Spinner's End that night. Of course, he felt a bit uneasy when he thought about all the intimate things he had confessed to the young witch. He even wondered how he had let go of so many things, how he had managed to show so much of himself. Yet, he had to reckon that he felt better like this. He realized he needed some support. If that support could come from Amelia, so far so good. She was the only person he was glad to see these days. Not even Dumbledore's friendship was enough. No, he needed more. More than support. More than friendship. But like many human beings, he did not know what he needed exactly. There was a good deal of confusion but one thing was clear in his mind though : Amelia was the only person he had deemed safe to tell her everything, the only person that had managed to get him so deeply.<p>

More than Lily had ever had.

He sat in his sitting-room in his Spinner's End house, in the dark and silence of the night. He needed peace and quiet to think. He thought about Amelia. He trusted her. She trusted him. Which one had begun trusting the other ? No doubt, she had. Then he had too. The road to trust had been hard to follow, for the both of them. But in these dark times, how good it felt, that loyalty of hers !

Severus remembered what he had read in her diary. The feelings she harboured for him. He thought about the strange irony of the situation. Her feelings would be unrequited – while his own for Lily had been unrequited too. But Lily was dead. And before that, she had been married to another man, and well before that, she had stopped any relationship with him, back in their fifth year at Hogwarts. He sighed deeply. Love was a strange thing indeed.

He had to admit that he had gone further with Amelia. He had kissed her. He had touched her. He had even had sex with her – no, _made love_ with her. Things he had never done with Lily. How did he feel about all this then ? The answer was in the question, in a sense. Yes, Severus felt something for Amelia. Not that he was unable to state what it was. He just dared not do so. Love was a fragile thing indeed.

But as she had said it earlier, love was a beautiful thing too.

After long minutes spent like that, he remembered he had to work on both the poison and the antidote waiting for him in his lab. He took the bottles of milk and brought everything down in the cellar there. A good night's work on potions would bring him the dose of serenity and focus he awfully needed these days.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the Dark Lord summoned the Inner Circle of his followers at Malfoy Manor. He needed to discuss about the final details to be sorted out before attacking Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic had already been in his grip for months, except for the Auror Office, the last stronghold of the Order of the Phoenix - but not the weakest.<p>

Of course, Severus was there, recording every single details in his formidable memory. He would go to the Prince manor after the meeting, to report everything to Dumbledore, as he did usually. He also hoped to get more advice from the old wizard as the final confrontation came closer and closer. He had sensed the urgency in the Dark Lord's voice.

Voldemort had always been fascinated by magical dates. He had attacked the Potters on Halloween. He had disappeared on that date too. Beltaine was coming fast – Beltaine, the opposite of Halloween in the magical calendar. He would surely plan his attack at that moment. When exactly still remained unknown. Most likely at nightfall.

Severus had to explain about his progress as far as the poison was concerned. There was no doubt in Voldemort's mind that the outcome of the war would be in his favour. The Ministry of Magic had been heavily infiltrated, the Order of the Phoenix had lost its leader, Potter was isolated, Hogwarts would be soon totally his. But Severus was ready. He knew by heart the yarn he usually spun about the poison, while carefully banning any thoughts about the antidote. Voldemort was impressed and satisfied. He was a great Legilimens, but Severus was an even better Occlumens.

There were not many paths in this regard : either Severus died during the war and the issue would be sorted out as far as he was concerned. His notes were in good order but nobody else than him would be able to go through them, as he had enchanted the parchments containing them to be read by himself only, leaving a blank page to others to peruse. The poison would be lost forever. Either he would survive and the Dark Lord would win : he had made as much progress for the antidote as for the poison. There would be still time to forward it to the Order – surely Amelia would help him think about a solution in this regard. Either he would survive and the Dark Lord would lose : the issue was sorted out definitively. There would be no use of the poison, and therefore no use of the antidote. If he survived the war after Voldemort's defeat, Severus knew he would have other matters to take care of. Like his killing Dumbledore and his involvement with the Death-Eaters for years, for example. Very serious accusations about many nefarious crimes. Azkaban most likely at the end of a very winding road too.

So that night, Severus came back to the Prince manor to discuss with Dumbledore. He would also see Amelia, who was like a candle in the deep darkness of his own night. The old wizard was very happy about the situation. Apparently, everything went according to his plans – an assertion that left Severus much perplexed. But once again, Dumbledore chose to remain secret about this. He just let out that he knew – without telling how he did – that Potter and his friends were planning to move on to get their hands on the two other Horcruxes, the Cup and the Diadem. Severus did not even try to argue about the matter – challenging Dumbledore's trust of Potter and his friends, trying to persuade the old wizard how mistaken he was to leave a mission as crucial into teenagers' hands, was a lost cause. Besides, he had to keep his energy for the fight to come. He let go.

Severus took the time to spend an hour or so with Amelia. He was hungry and she served him a plate of a stew she had prepared. She was glad to see he ate with so much gusto. He would need his strength in the very next days. She had been invited to attend the exchange between Dumbledore's portrait and the Potions Master. She was not a member of the Order but she could have been, given her past contribution to the cause.

"I don't know when I'm back, Amelia. You heard what I said to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord may launch the attack on Hogwarts any time from now, even if I suspect he'll do so on Beltaine, in two days' time."

"Master... as much as I don't like it, but what will happen to me... should the Dark Lord win the war ?"

Severus did not like this option. It was not option at all for him – the side of Light had to win. But he reckoned that she was right in contemplating this possibility. _Typical Ravenclaw._

"You stay here. You're safe as long as you stay here. However..." He seemed to think carefully about his next words. "Should something happen to me, whether the Dark Lord wins or loses, I want you to be free. I... I have made provisions so that this house be yours, Amelia. That way, you may start a school in here, if the outcome of the war is favourable to our cause."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, Master..." She did not expect that one ! "I don't know what to say..."

"Say nothing. Dumbledore is aware of this arrangement. In any case, you stay inside. You have enough food to last about two weeks. In case the war is won, you shall be free to go out safely. In case the war is lost, you may stay here safely. Nobody knows about that house. You may also choose to leave the country afterwards. I trust you know enough defensive spells now to fend for yourself."

"But I can't leave the place here. The wards..."

"I'll show you how to enable and disable them so that you may go out and leave the house still protected with or without you inside. Now come with me."

Amelia checked she had her wand safely tucked inside her left sleeve and followed him. They arrived in front of the closed gates. Severus explained her the incantations to be used and how to manage the wards. After several tries, Amelia was able to lift them to go out and put them back into place after.

"Swear to me that you won't go out without a good reason, Amelia."

"I swear, Master."

"Good."

They came back inside the manor, where they kept on talking about the wards and their magic.

"Master... how did you know about... my projects ? I mean, the school," she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Severus could not tell her he had read it in her diary. Yet, he had had a glimpse of her wishes when he had taught her Occlumency. "I saw it in your memories, during our Occlumency lessons. That you wanted to become a full-fledged teacher in a school for pre-Hogwarts age children. That it had been a project of yours, before the war broke out."

She nodded. "Yes, that's true. But with the war, I guess everything went down the drain."

"No more now. If I don't survive the war..."

"Oh, Master, don't say so !"

"If I don't survive the war," Severus went on, in a more gentle tone, "I know this house will be in good hands with you. You'll only have to ask the help of a few curse-breakers to get the upper floors accessible again. Don't do so on your own. As for the portraits... I trust your good judgement as far as what to do with them is concerned."

"I don't want you to die."

Severus knew it would be useless to argue. Her statement was consistent with her feelings as he had read them in her diary. He had a tiny smile for her. "I don't want to die either, Amelia. I'll do my best to survive, don't worry. Slytherin self-preservation. I just want you to be out of harm's way, that's all." A pause. "Now I have to leave."

Severus could sense she did not want him to leave. He did not want to either. But he had to. "I have to, Amelia. Any longer absence of mine may seem suspicious."

She nodded. "Understandable, Master. You have to play your part."

Severus felt a squeeze in his heart. He really loved that part of her personality : Amelia could understand the necessities of his mission, that he could not always do what he wanted. She would not make a fuss and he greatly appreciated the maturity of her behaviour, especially in such circumstances. She smiled at him and put a gentle hand on his arm. "Be careful, Master."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Beltaine. It had been a lovely day. May had always been a favourite moment of the year for Amelia. She loved Spring. Yet, this year, it was tainted with a feeling of danger and loss. The scars she wore on her neck had begun to burn slightly since the morning, which could not be a good sign in her opinion. Somewhere, Severus was in trouble. Maybe his life was even threatened.<p>

Amelia did not like it the least bit at all. The sensation lingered for the whole day in her body and soul. It even grew stronger with the night coming. She knew then. She knew that the final confrontation had begun.

She had remained on her toes all day long. She had hoped she could see him or at least receive a message or a sign he was fine. But nothing came. By sunset, anxiety had taken the best of her. She was desperate. Desperate to see him alive again.

She ate her dinner quickly. She had also thought about leaving the Prince manor to go to Hogwarts and see by herself. She had a wand and could go out of the manor – as Severus had shown her how to disable the wards that kept her inside. She deemed that enquiring about the man she loved so dearly was a good motive to go out. Even if she had sworn him she would stay put safely there and not wander around unprotected. Yet, she remained fully dressed, as if ready to go out.

She thought about Terence. Terence that had left for an errand and had never come back. He had been abducted by Bellatrix Lestrange and a few accomplices of hers, shortly after they had escaped Azkaban. Terence had been taken from her and now, Severus would probably meet the same fate.

A furtive tear escaped her eye.

_Maybe I'm not fit for happiness. It keeps evading me when I've just had a glimpse of it._ She sighed. Brooding like this would do her no good. It would not help her overcome what would be in stock for her next – Severus' death and/or the Dark Lord's rule firmly and definitively established over the wizarding community.

She spent most of the day in the drawing-room, with Dumbledore's painting as sole company. She could not even cast her Patronus snake, to her great dismay. The old wizard appeared every now and then, going to and fro between his portrait in Hogwarts and the one in the Prince manor. He could understand her anxiety as he knew about her feelings for Severus.

The drawing-room windows offered a direct view on the front alley leading to the gates. If Severus had to enter the property, Amelia would see him coming at once. She had moved an armchair nearby the window and had remained seated there for most of the day. She had tried to read to divert herself from her anxiety and grim thoughts but this was not possible. The scars were more and more burning. Dumbledore was sad for her – there was nothing he could do to alleviate her sadness and anguish.

Then, around midnight, the burning on her scars stopped all of a sudden. Amelia had more or less dozed off but the disappearance of the pain had brought her back to reality. She glanced through the window. The night was cloudless and a half-moon gave enough light for her to see in the dark.

Someone was coming. She jumped out of her armchair, her senses in alert. She was sure someone had entered the property. It could be only Severus, couldn't it ? Only the both of them knew how to disable the wards on the gates. Her scars were no longer burning either. It meant he was safe somehow. It could be only him. Moreover, since she had learnt how to enable and disable the spells warding the manor, she had been tied up, in sort of, to them. She could sense it if they were disturbed or whatever. This time, someone had not only disturbed them but downright lifted them to put them back into place quickly after their passage inside the property.

Amelia rolled herself into her shawl and wand in hand, she went out of the mansion. A tall, dark individual, his black garments billowing behind him, was walking fast towards the house. She did not wait. She could not. She managed to cast a corporeal Patronus Charm on her wand and ran towards him, sure it was Severus. She had recognized his stride.

"Master ! Master !" _Severus ! Severus !_

She kept on running towards him, her snake Patronus slithering in the air at her side. Severus had not even reached half-way of the alley when she stood in front of him, refraining on time from throwing herself at him. "Master..." her voice lost in emotion. "I was so worried about you !"

Severus remembered what he had read in her diary. She loved him. "Amelia... It could have been someone else than me..."

"No. I felt it, Master. The scars you gave me. The blood compact. It works ! The scars... they were burning all day long and the pain suddenly stopped when you crossed the gates. I knew it was you ! Besides, only you and me can disable the wards."

Severus watched her, most puzzled. He had never imagined that the blood compact could work that way, on both sides. This was a side-effect he had not foreseen. Yet, he did not have the time to deepen the matter. "Amelia... I'm here to see you one more time."

The young witch watched him carefully, a terrible feeling creeping up in her soul. What did he mean ? "Master ?" A the same time, his voice had something so purring, so sensual, so tender... Yes, what could he mean ? Love ? Fate ? Doom ?

"Amelia. The Dark Lord has attacked Hogwarts. The School is under siege. I've managed to escape the battle for a few minutes to come here and tell you goodbye."

"WHAT ?"

Her emotions betrayed her feelings for him now. Severus did not have the courage to scold her. "I have to come back to Hogwarts. My absence may look suspicious. Amelia..." Saying so, he put a gentle hand on her cheek, as if he wanted to touch her skin one more time. Then his hand went down her neck and rested there. She could feel his fingertips caressing her scars, then the collar. "Amelia..." He craved for a kiss but felt unable to go further.

Her lips trembled. "Take me into your arms..." she whispered, another furtive tear threatening to spill down.

Severus knew that if he did, he would never be able to leave the place. He would never be able to come back to Hogwarts – while he had to. He had to find Potter and forward him essential information to destroy Voldemort, before the Dark Lord could find the boy. Even to the price of his own life. He shook his head gently. "I have to go, Amelia," he replied softly, even if inside, his body, his heart and his soul screamed their crave of her.

He broke the physical contact and turned his back on her to go back to the gates – ever the man of duty. Amelia felt empty all of a sudden. Tears welled up in her eyes. A flash surged from her memory. Terence. She had let him go and he had never come back.

_Not this time. Not again. Never._

She ran towards the gates, after Severus who had almost reached them. She saw him raise his wand to lift the wards and open the heavy iron doors. She blinked her eyes to evacuate the tears that had more than welled up in her eyes. She needed a clear vision. He had reached the gates, ready to Disapparate to Hogwarts. He had even crossed them when he turned on his heels to face her. His dark eyes reflected a brief surprise when he saw her so close to him, in fact just behind him. The gates were already closing themselves, sealing shut the property behind them, leaving them both outside.

At the same moment, he felt a burn on his left forearm he grabbed. The Dark Lord was calling him. He could not stay there and at the same time, he could not leave her here alone. He had to make sure she was back inside the property – where she would be safe.

"Amelia ! Go back inside ! Please, Amelia... The Dark Lord..."

"I know ! He's summoning you !" She had seen him make that gesture so many times before, when she was living with him in his Spinner's End home. She had quickly learned its meaning. Voldemort was at the other end of the Dark Mark.

"No, Master ! I don't want you to go on your own !" Saying so, Amelia threw herself at Severus, knotting her arms around his neck at the very same moment he pressed his wand onto his Dark Mark. They both disappeared into nothingness...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now things are picking up as far as action is concerned. With an evil cliffie at the end, I reckon. Well, this is standard Delilah Kelley stuff - you all know that I do enjoy these !<strong>_

_**Of course, I won't tell you where Severus and Amelia are to find themselves after Disapparating. You'll have to wait for nex****t update on upcoming Tuesday. Evil cliffie, yes... Up to you to guess what's going to happen and where.**_

_**Still doing my best to keep Severus in character. **_

_**I want to thank all the readers that left reviews. These are very encouraging, and the muses do love these. Please keep on the good work, folks !**_


	44. Chapter 43 Una furtiva lagrima

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 43 – Una furtiva lagrima**

… to reappear in a place she recognized. The Hogwarts boathouse. That had been a place where she had met Terence a great deal of time, in their student days at Hogwarts. It had been their favourite hideaway to snog each other without being disturbed by the other students or the school staff.

"Amelia ! Why did you do this ?"

"Master... You're in grave danger. He's going to kill you !"

He looked at her, puzzlement written all over his face. She went on. "I can't let him do that. I just simply can't. Master... I love you, Master ! I love you !"

Severus was now flabbergasted by the straightforwardness of her declaration – while being not so surprised at it at the same time. "I know," he said simply. He had schooled his features back into his usual mask of coldness yet his voice, gentle, almost sweet, betrayed the deep inner turmoil her words had just triggered off in him.

It was one thing to read them in a diary. It was a whole another to hear them say.

"There's nothing you can do for me, Amelia," he said softly, sounding like a man sentenced to death. He took her by the arms, to move her away from him. His dark gaze dived into her green eyes with a rare intensity. He was more than worried. Utterly anxious. "You can't stay here, Amelia. The Dark Lord is to come here any moment. I don't want you to be..." he ended softly. He could not let her be tortured or killed.

He could not go on – it was too late. A cracking sound could be heard. Voldemort had just Apparated inside the building. Severus looked towards the other end of the boathouse. A tall man, dressed in long, dark green robes, was coming to them, his big snake familiar slithering beside him faithfully. He was not alone. Another wizard was with him, short, stocky, dressed with filthy clothes. His whole person conveyed an unkempt, even disgusting, impression.

Wormtail. Severus wondered why the Dark Lord had brought the rat with him. He dismissed the thought quickly, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Severus," Voldemort said. "You came."

"My Lord," Severus said while bowing respectfully in front of his Master.

"Yet, I must confess myself to be disappointed. You're not alone. Whom were you talking to ?"

Severus wanted to reply but Amelia did not leave him the time to do so. She knelt down before the Dark wizard. "My Lord !" she said, Occluding her mind as much as possible.

Voldemort had been surprised for a few seconds by her sudden appearance. "Look at me !" She raised her face towards him, a look of adoration in her eyes. He recognized her. "Oh. You're the Mudblood that I had given to Severus last year for his service and needs."

Wormtail let out a sinister laughter on hearing the word 'needs'. Severus shot him a dark glance to make him shut. The small wizard fell silent at once, lowering his eyes, in fear. He just kept on glancing at Amelia with a greedy, lustful gaze. Maybe the Dark Lord would give her to him once the battle was over ?

Amelia did her best to ignore her rapist. She smiled at Voldemort in acknowledgement. "Yes, my Lord." She felt his intrusion in her mind but she offered him images of Severus taming her in a ruthless fashion in his Spinner's End home.

Voldemort's gaze went to his Potions Master. "I can see that you did a thorough job on her, Severus. How come a Mudblood like her can behave like that now ? Usually people of her birth do fear me." _Bellatrix is going to be jealous_, he could not help thinking with an amused irony.

Severus had no idea what Amelia had in mind at this very moment. Yet, the blood kept burning in his veins – the blood compact still at work – and he followed his intuition. "My Lord, you ordered me to tame her when you gave her to me last year. I did. I brainwashed her enough to turn her against her very own kind and follow your noble cause."

Voldemort frowned. "Brainwashed ?"

"I did reverse her mental conditioning, my Lord, using various techniques like abuse or starving, for example."

"I know what brainwashed means, Severus ! Wouldn't it have been simpler to Imperius her ?"

"No, my Lord, as the curse would have been broken if I had died. Brainwashing has more lasting and powerful effects."

Amelia had picked up on her Master's explanation. She knew what brainwashing meant too. She took an even more submissive attitude. "My Lord, I know how to get to Harry Potter."

Voldemort looked down at her. She went on. "Let me get the boy for you, my Lord. He won't suspect I'm on your side, my Lord. I'm a Mudblood ! Let me bring him to you !"

Severus hoped his Master would accept her offer – at least, Amelia would be safe away from that psychopath. Voldemort seemed to ponder her words. But he must have changed his mind as he kicked her away from him brutally. "Indeed you are, you filthy Mudblood ! Nobody of your kind is worthy enough to enter my service !"

Amelia backed off under the blow, crawling on her heels and hands and bottoms, before standing up again, massaging her shoulder where she had been kicked brutally. Wormtail cackled. Severus moved slightly to put himself between her and Voldemort, in a protective stance. "My Lord, I can go and fetch the boy for you. I can find him. Please."

"No ! In fact, I do not wish to talk to you about Potter, Severus. It's of _you_ that I wish to talk about."

Amelia felt the scars on her neck burning by the minute. More than ever, her Master was in danger. She did not know exactly how the magic behind the scars he had made onto her worked, but thing was, it did work.

"My Lord..."

"This wand... the Elder Wand... it has not held the promises it should have."

The name rang a bell in Amelia's mind. The Elder Wand. She had already heard that name. She closed her eyes, racking her brain. Where had she heard it before ? Then she knew. The _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ – _"The Tale of the Three Brothers"_, more precisely – that she used to read to the Ravenheart children. The oldest boy was even very fond of that particular tale. She had read it so many times to him that she knew its story almost by heart.

_How can he give stock to such a story ?_ She had never heard about the three Hallows, except in the tale, where they were not referred to as such – only an Elder Wand was mentioned. The Ravenhearts, fully devoted to their quest of the Diadem of Ravenclaw, had never told her anything about an Elder Wand either.

"My Lord, you've performed extraordinary magic with the Elder Wand. It answers to you and to you only." Apparently, Severus too was giving some credit to that story. Which was strange, coming from such a rational mind as his. Something in his voice told Amelia that Severus was doing his best to reassure Voldemort, or at least prevent a temper tantrum. With such an unstable soul and mind, anything could happen. The Potions Master had mustered all the patience and the diplomacy he was capable of to keep the Dark Lord's fury at bay.

"You're a clever man, Severus. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard that killed its last owner. _You_ killed Dumbledore. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

Without looking at each other, both Amelia and Severus knew what these words entailed.

"Master..." Amelia whispered under her breath.

"My Lord !" Severus was indeed clever. He stiffened, all his senses in alert. He glanced at Nagini, coiling nearby her master, hissing, as if she approved Voldemort's plan.

"Your wand, Severus," Voldemort said softly but with utmost authority. He held out his hand in a gesture that would not admit any refusal. "I require your wand."

Wizards never enjoy having to surrender their wands. Severus remembered Lucius, dispossessed of his own last year, in his own house. Yet, the Potions Master took his out of his left sleeve and gave it to Voldemort. If it could buy him more time to save Amelia... he was ready to sacrifice even his own dignity as a wizard.

"Thank you." Voldemort got closer to him. "You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only _I_ can live... forever."

"My Lord !"

"As for the Mudblood, erelong you will have no use of her any longer, Severus. Let's see if her blood is as filthy as it should be."

Severus had no wand any more yet he still had all his wits. At this point, he knew that the Dark Lord intended to kill them both. He was aware that once Voldemort would have disposed of him first, she would be an easy prey for the psychopath. Therefore, he did the only thing he could do, given the circumstances.

He cast himself in front of Amelia at the same time Voldemort cast his curse, a curse intended for her, a curse aiming at her throat. Most likely a _Sectumsempra_ cast non-verbally. Amelia's upper arm was slashed a bit but most of the curse hit Severus. As he was taller than her, he was ripped across his chest, under his garments. His eyes still fixed on his Master, he stumbled, his knees giving way under the assault. He would have had a nasty fall had Amelia not caught him from behind.

Voldemort sneered. "How charming. A Mudblood taking care of a Death-Eater. Pathetic. But don't worry, Severus. Your slave won't be lost for anybody. You see... I promised her to Wormtail. You had her as a reward for killing Dumbledore. He will have her as a reward for killing _you_. After that, I'll send the Dementors here, in case Wormtail is too clumsy with a wand to take care of you. They will finish what I have started, in a sense." He smirked evilly at the pair in front of him. "WORMTAIL !" he bellowed.

"My Lord ?"

"I know you fancy the Mudblood. You already had her. You even made her pregnant. She's yours for the taking. Again."

"Oh, thank you, my Lord ! Thank you !"

"Don't thank me, Wormtail ! You may take her with you _provided_ you kill Severus first."

Wormtail's rictus faded away. Killing the Potions Master would not be an easy task. Voldemort smirked another time before calling his snake. They both Disapparated in a loud crack, leaving a Peter Pettigrew rather unsure about what was coming next. Even without a wand, Severus was still a very powerful wizard, able to do wandless magic. Wormtail knew it and he had always feared Severus Snape and his formidable magical skills in the Dark Arts. Who knew what the Potions Master could still do to him, even without a wand ? Pettigrew knew that Severus had nasty hexes up that black sleeve of his... He hesitated for a few seconds before his lust gave him a bit of courage to confront his former Death-Eater fellow.

Amelia made Severus sit down on the ground gently. She began to unbutton his frock coat to check on his wounds.

"Now you should follow me, beauty !" Wormtail said to the young witch. Lust gave him dare. Seeing his rival down gave him a bit of self-confidence too.

"Over my dead body !" Severus thundered despite the pain.

"Don't worry about that, Severus," Wormtail quipped. "I'll do my best to kill you ! Maybe I could just wound you enough and have her here, in front of you. All the times you had humiliated me in your house ! I'll have my revenge !" His eyes were glittering with lust.

On these words, Wormtail drew his wand out. Amelia saw him. In a flash, the memories of her past ordeal with him came back to her, threatening to overwhelm her and destroy her self-control and mental resources. She felt a squeeze on her arm. She looked at Severus again. Only watching him was enough to make her feel better, stronger.

"Amelia... run... Wormtail... I can hold him back... and give you time... to escape..." Severus whispered. "Run, Amelia... Run..."

"You are in no condition to defend yourself. He's going to kill you ! No way ! I'll stay with you !"

"I'll buy you some time... to escape... please, Amelia !"

"You should listen to him, Mudblood !" Wormtail said more forcefully this time. He wanted her and he wanted to exact some vengeance on Severus too. "Now, get away from him ! So that I can kill him first !"

Amelia had a sad gaze for Severus. "Master... I can't leave you like this. I'd rather kill him myself !" she whispered.

"You have no wand either... to do so..."

"Really ?" She darted him a tiny smile. She put her right hand under her left cuff and got a bit of a wooden stick out – just enough for him to recognize what it was. His mother's wand – her wand.

Severus glanced at her arm and saw the wand. His mouth opened a bit, as if he were about to say something he tried to hold back at the same time. Yet, the words managed to make it out this time. "I love you..." he whispered with admiration.

"I know," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Now, move, Mudblood !" Wormtail ordered. "I want to kill him !" He was aiming at the couple, ready to fire the Killing Curse at Severus as soon as his prize would have moved out of the way. Amelia knew it and chose to remain where she was. Severus had protected her, she would protect him too.

"MOVE !" Wormtail shouted again. Lust and resent made him particularly nervous and dangerous.

Amelia turned towards Wormtail. She was still between the two wizards, her body protecting Severus. "You want my body, you wouldn't harm me, would you ?" she told him.

"No... Then... MOVE !" he shouted again, his wand emitting a few sparks, his eyes full of lust in anticipation.

Something clicked in Amelia. She could see again the moment when he had Disarmed her before tying her up to rape her. She had been helpless then, unable to defend herself. She would not be like that. Not any more. Never.

Fast as lightning, she turned herself completely towards Wormtail this time, her wand firing a spell cast silently.

Wormtail's wand flew in the air before it fell in the water nearby – definitively lost. He had been neatly Disarmed. Her _Expelliarmus_ had been precise and powerful. The small wizard looked at her with utter surprise – he had never thought the young witch would have had a wand with her. That Severus had been foolish enough to give a wand to his own slave and prisoner.

Her wand still trained on him, she had a ferocious glare for him. "You shall never have me again ! I can defend myself now, as well as those under my care and protection," she growled. "I shall never let you harm me again ! Me or anybody else, for that matter !"

Her words unsettled Wormtail for a short moment before he regained his composure. "Ah, really ? Do you think that you stand a chance against a Death-Eater ? Even a wandless Death-Eater ? I know enough Dark magic to make you cower, beauty," he quipped viciously. "I know your weakness, Mudblood. I know many things of you, if not about you. That day, in the forest... you and me... you remember ? Of course you do."

His tone was vicious. He could read Amelia's various emotions on her face – fright, anxiety, pain, disgust, revolt, shame. She fought them, crushing them mercilessly lest they may be stronger than her resolve, weakening her own magical powers. Her lips trembled under these emotions coursing throughout her body but her hand holding her wand did not shake. She regained her control over her emotions quickly. This time, she would not fail.

He came closer to her. Her magic cracked around her. Amelia was aware that Disarming would not be enough. Even without a wand, Pettigrew was still a Death-Eater and he remained dangerous. Severus knew it – an enraged and frustrated man could do anything to get the woman he wanted.

So she fired another spell – a Stinging Hex. He shrieked with pain but did not back off. He was surprised but smirked viciously. "You don't know the basics, beauty. You have to mean it." Yet, his voice betrayed the mix of perplexity and scare he now felt in front of the young witch. He was well aware that she was no longer the harmless little female he had trapped in the forest the year before. He knew that this time, he would not have his way with her as easily as it had been back then.

At this very moment, they heard a door opening. Three young people entered the boathouse. From the corner of her eye – she did not want to be distracted from Pettigrew – Amelia recognized two of them, the boys. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, from their encounter in the Forest of Dean. The third teenager was a girl. Most likely the 'insufferable know-it-all' Hermione Granger that Severus had already mentioned in their conversations before. The brains of the trio.

Wormtail too had recognized them. "Oh, Harry !" he exclaimed while joining his both hands now empty, in a praying fashion. "Harry... You arrived on time to save me from that shrew here ! She Disarmed me and threw away my wand ! She wants to kill me too ! You wouldn't let her do that, would you ? Harry !"He got closer to the teenagers this time. "Harry ! You wouldn't let down one of your father's friends in front of your father's enemy !"

Amelia glanced at Harry, wondering what his reaction would be.

"How dare you call yourself a friend of my father ?" the young man said harshly. "How dare you stand as such ? You betrayed my parents !"

"Oh, no, I was compelled to do so ! The Dark Lord... he has the means to make you things you don't want to ! You know that ! I didn't..."

"You did !" the young man thundered. "You betrayed my parents and led their murderer to their house in Godric's Hollow, while you were their Secret-Keeper !"

"Betrayed ? Oh, no, I didn't ! I swear !" Wormtail explained. "_He_ did betray your parents !" he ended up, pointing an accusatory figure finger towards Severus. "He hated your father James, you know that !"

Of course, Harry knew. He knew the truth. Sirius and Remus had already explained him everything that had led to the fatal events in Godric Hollow's. Yet, he was puzzled about Wormtail's last words. The rat man went on. He glanced at the Potions Master now half lying on the ground, blood flowing from a spell that he recognized for having cast it at Draco Malfoy in their sixth year. _Sectumsempra_.

"Severus betrayed your parents, Harry. He heard about the prophecy and told everything to the Dark Lord. Every single word the Dark Lord had heard about the prophecy... they had been reported to him by this... this filthy traitor !"

Severus had become as pale as a ghost. He had not really betrayed Lily Evans but reporting the prophecy to Voldemort would remain like a dark stain on his soul. Forever. He still felt guilty, even if a part of him kept telling him he had not betrayed Lily. On the contrary, he had come and seen Dumbledore the very moment he had realized Voldemort would hunt the Potters down in order to kill their boy born at the end of July.

Amelia kept watching Wormtail. She knew the truth – Severus had confessed her everything. She could not believe a single word of what she could hear now, especially coming from Pettigrew. Harry was more unsettled by these words – though he tended more to believe Sirius and Remus, than Wormtail, a Death-Eater. Or even Severus Snape, the man he had never liked from his first day in Hogwarts, a man he had even hated with a passion since he had killed Albus Dumbledore.

Yet, these words sounded plausible. Harry had never trusted Severus Snape and he would not start now, especially after the tragic events that had taken place at the top of the Astronomy Tower almost a year ago. Betraying his parents, killing Dumbledore, all this was consistent after all.

"Help me, Harry ! You know I speak the truth ! If you have to punish someone tonight, be it Severus, not me !"

"I know the truth, Pettigrew. Why should I believe you more than Sirius or Remus – while you're part of You-Know-Who's team ? Give me a reason and I will do so !"

Wormtail was about to say something but Amelia could not care less. Severus' version had been enough for her, in addition to what Dumbledore had told her too. She noticed that he had come closer and closer to the three teenagers. She sensed danger – he was capable at jumping at one of them to get a wand. This time, she would not leave him any chance.

In a split second, she had made her decision. She cast another spell – most likely an _Expelliarmus_ – at Pettigrew. The small wizard was rejected against the wall, violently, where his head hit the window panes, which fell broken in shards over his face, injuring him in the process.

Amelia was relieved that Wormtail was unable to do anything for the time being. Besides, he was far away enough from them all, he would not be able to get a hold of anyone with a wand here. But her smile froze when she felt the temperature dropping around. The water in the boathouse froze on the surface. Their breath became apparent with condensation. Silence fell inside. One could have heard a pin drop.

"They're coming..." Severus murmured. "I can feel them..."

Amelia turned her head away. About a three or four Dementors had entered the building. She felt her heart becoming as cold as ice. She glanced back at Severus, put a quick kiss on his lips before casting the spell that would protect them both as well as the three teenagers, whom she thought were not capable of casting such advanced magic. "_Expecto Patronum_ !"

An intense wave of blueish hue got out of her wand, quickly to form the shape of a huge snake. A really huge snake this time, more than 12 feet long. The silvery creature was even longer, bigger than Nagini. It raised its head with grace at about a yard above the ground, hissing, showing its fangs at the Dementors that backed off instantly – something it had never done before, as if it wanted to not only defend them but to assault their attackers. Its protection engulfed the couple and the trio just behind it.

Severus watched it, fascinated by the power displayed. The light in his dark eyes shone even more, with admiration. Amelia had cast a really big patronus this time, bigger than any patronus he had seen her cast before.

At this moment, Wormtail whimpered from his state of shock. Doing so, he drew the attention of the Dementors on him. They surrounded him. He tried to move but fear nailed him to the spot. His eyes reflected utter panic. He had no wand to repel the Dementors and anyway, he did not know how to cast a Patronus Charm. After all, Dementors were not supposed to attack Death-Eaters – they were on their side. Two of them seized him by the arms while a third one got very close to his face.

Harry remembered the moment when a Dementor had almost sucked out Sirius' soul, in the Forbidden Forest, back in his third year. He gripped his two friends' arms not out of fear but to prevent them from interfering. He knew what Wormtail had done to his parents. He had wished by then to have Peter Pettigrew sent to a court, which would have freed Sirius by revealing the truth. But Sirius was dead now. The only interest in keeping Pettigrew alive had been there – freeing Sirius from all the charges that had kept him jailed in Azkaban for twelve long years first and made him a fugitive after his escape from the wizarding prison.

Now, Harry did not care any more. For similar motives than Amelia, he did not move to save Wormtail from being Kissed by the Dementors. He had a thought for his parents, for Sirius. He also remembered the words Professor Snape had said in the Shrieking Shack, when he had found Sirius, Remus and him and his two friends. _'Vengeance is sweet !'_ In a sense, that was so true.

He was not so different from the Potions Master after all. That thought puzzled him briefly. _Am I like him ?_ The notion he would have some dark side in him seemed suddenly appealing. After all, the dark angels of vengeance had no qualms in carrying out their mission...

Amelia did not move either. With a cold gaze, she stared at the scene. She could have extended the protection afforded by her snake to the small wizard so that he may be saved from the Dementors. Yet, the only thought that came to her mind was that her rapist would not longer have the means to torture her – or any other woman – ever again. She would not forget that terrible day but at least, she may start finding some peace, knowing that he would never come back into her life to threaten and harm her.

"Harry ! Harry ! Do something, please ! Please ! Please... I beg you ! Please... Please... Don't ! Let go of me !" Wormtail screamed, his words first intended for the young wizard, then for the Dementors.

Amelia felt the three teenagers' gaze on her but she did not flinch. Pettigrew's plea was now similar to the words she had uttered when he had raped her. She had begged him, to no avail. He had raped her savagely despite her pleas for mercy. He had had none back then. He wanted to do that again now, after having killed Severus. She could not feel any mercy for the little wizard.

Now Wormtail was down on his knees, his hands in prayer, begging for a mercy that these creatures would not give him or anyone else, as the concept of mercy was completely unknown to them. He was trembling like a flower in a gale of wind, his face reflecting utter terror. Amelia wondered if her own face had looked like that too, when he had raped her. She had feared for her life too then.

Her resolve would not flinch though. She put a hand on Severus' shoulder, as if drawing energy or support from him – or perhaps both. Her Patronus increased in size but not to include Pettigrew.

The little wizard went on whimpering and begging. That was a lost battle. After a minute or two, no sound could be heard coming from him. In seconds, it was over. The Dementor had Kissed Wormtail, sucking to the last drop of his soul – if he still had any – under the gaze of the three teenagers and the two adults witnessing the scene with a mix of horror, fascination and relief. Then, when the process was done, the Dementors left the motionless body, fled the boathouse, and Wormtail, his eyes still wide open in the void, moved no more.

A furtive tear escaped Amelia. As if all the anger and the pain she had felt since that fateful encounter with Peter Pettigrew had been contained in it. As if she had let go of all this for the very first time in her life.

* * *

><p>Harry knelt down besides the Potions Master who glanced at him. Relief could be read on Severus' face. He had never been so much happy to see the boy – he had so many things to tell him, so that he could complete his mission.<p>

Harry glanced at the young witch knelt besides the Dark wizard. He frowned. "I know you ! The Forest of Dean ! You're... Rowena Ravenclaw's ghost !"

"Fifty points... to Gryffindor... Potter..." Severus whispered with irony. Amelia just smiled.

His remark brought Harry's attention back to the Potions Master. A tear was rolling down the older wizard's cheek. "Take it... take it... to the pensieve..."

Amelia did not move, she did not want to interfere with the process at work. Hermione put something into Harry's hand. A small vial into which the young man collected a tear, then another, then a third. Amelia was moved, really moved – she had already seen her Master cry but all the same. Behind the ever guarded, collected individual, there was a man capable of intense feelings and emotions. A furtive tear – that could change the face of the wizarding world forever.

When the tears had been collected, Harry stoppered the vial.

"Look... at... me..." Severus murmured, his breathing made difficult with his wound.

Harry did as told. For the very first time, he was looking at a man he had hated for a good deal of his life but he felt no longer any animosity against him. "I saw what Voldemort did to you, Professor." Compassion was obvious in his voice. "We were hidden just outside the boathouse when it happened."

Severus' lips trembled a bit. Dumbledore had been right. The boy's nature was more like his mother's. He took a deep breath : "You have... your mother's eyes..." Of all the things he had wanted to tell the boy, this one was among the most important.

Harry looked truly shocked when hearing that sentence. He realized that Severus Snape had known his mother Lily – and perhaps far better and longer than any of her other classmates, including his father James. Of course, they were all the same age. Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, they all had been at school at the same time than Severus and Lily. They all had told him he had his mother's eyes. The last person he expected to say the same was now lying in front of him, wounded but obviously relieved to have shared with him what seemed to be crucial information through his memories.

The young man stared at his former Potions teacher and suddenly, all the hatred he had felt since Dumbledore's murder, vanished. Severus Snape was just another victim of Voldemort's madness. Faithfulness and servitude could be so badly rewarded sometimes...

And what about this woman at his side ? Who was she ? She seemed to care for the Potions Master, deeply. Harry did not even know her name. All he knew about her, was the bit of information he had overheard while hiding behind the building with Hermione and Ron a few minutes ago. She was a Muggle-born and had been a prisoner of Lord Voldemort that had given her to Severus Snape before promising her to Wormtail once the battle was over. Apparently, she had been abused and tortured, from what the Potions Master had told the Dark Lord but Harry could not be so sure now. Not after the mention of his mother's eyes by Severus. He could not be that bad, could he ? He had been cruel to him and some other students, but had he been like that with that woman ?

_No, they said they loved each other._

Amelia sensed all these questions. "No, Mr Potter, he just lied to the Dark Lord. He spent his life lying to him – but never to himself. Now go to the pensieve, I believe this is really important for you. For all of us."

"But you... ? Will you... ?"

She smiled, gathering he had eavesdropped Voldemort and Severus' exchange together a few moments ago. "I'm not on the Dark Lord's side, if this is what you mean. This was just a ploy. I won't betray you nor him, because he works on your and Professor Dumbledore's side," she said while glancing at the Potions Master. "We both do. Now go !"

Mentioning Dumbledore acted like a whip on Harry. He nodded. Severus turned his head towards Amelia and gratitude could be read in his dark gaze. Harry stood up. "Sure you won't need any help ?"

At this moment, they heard a voice booming in the air. Amelia was so surprised that for a moment, her snake Patronus faded away. She had to cast it again.

It was Voldemort's voice, amplified. He had suspended the battle temporarily to get to Harry. For one hour, time he had given to Harry to surrender to him in the Forbidden Forest. Past that time, and if the boy did not show up to him, he would kill anyone standing in his path to the young wizard.

"Go, Mr Potter !" Amelia urged, once they were done listening to Voldemort's words. "You heard the Dark Lord. Time is of the essence. You have to view the Professor's memories first. This is crucial. Now go ! Leave !"

She had such a commanding yet patient tone – not so different from the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw she had been in the Forest of Dean. Harry nodded. The three teenagers left the boathouse.

She turned her attention to the Potions Master. Without a word, she opened his waistcoat, then his shirt, to reach his skin. His shirt was soaked with his blood. "Master..."

"Looks bad, isn't it ?..." His breathing was shallow. "_Sectumsempra_... that's the curse he used..." He sighed. "A curse I invented... long ago..." He winced.

"Master, you invented that curse. I think I know you a bit. Did you invent the counter-curse too ?"

He nodded, trying to spare his breath as much as possible. "_Vulnera_... _Sanantur_... Repeat it as much as... needed..."

Amelia put her wand on her own wounds, less serious thanks to Severus' sacrifice. "I'm going to try first on me. I don't want to aggravate your wounds, Master." She removed her shirt to have her arm naked. "_Vulnera Sanantur_," she said softly. The wound on her arm stopped bleeding and closed itself. She was satisfied with the outcome on a minor injury but what about a serious wound like the one Severus had sustained ? _There's only one way to know._ She put her wand on his chest and whispered the incantation several times, until the bleeding stopped. The wound did not close exactly but at least he was no longer losing blood.

She turned away to check if her faithful snake Patronus was still there. It was still alert and bright, keeping watch on them two. With her wand, she made it slither closer to them. Severus glanced at it and the creature's silvery light reflected on his pale face and dark eyes. He could not help thinking it was beautiful. _The exact opposite of Nagini. _

Amelia put her wand aside and began to tear her skirt fabric. She imbibed with water thanks to an _Aguamenti_ spell, to clean Severus' face and chest. He let her do. She was still so careful and considerate. He watched her face and found her beautiful too. She Scourgified his garments to get rid of most of the blood.

"Master... the Dark Lord suspended the hostilities for one hour. We should go back to the castle so that you may be better treated. We have no dittany here and you need some, as well as some blood-replenishing potion, with all the blood you lost. Master..."

He put a hand on her cheek. "No more 'Master,' Amelia... but... 'Severus'... Do it for me... Please..."

She looked puzzled and even embarrassed. "Amelia... with the information I gave to Potter... we should all be free soon... one way or the other..."

"What do you mean, 'one way or the other' ?"

He winced again. "The boy must die, Amelia... When he does... so should the Dark Lord..."

She opened her mouth. "The boy... must be killed ? By the Dark Lord ?"

Severus nodded. "Yes... yes... the Dark Lord must... kill him himself... That's essential..."

"All the same. To die so young..." She was about to put on her shirt when she felt the pain in her chest reminding her she had to express her milk. She groaned. Now was not really the time.

"What's happening ? Amelia ?"

"I need to express my milk, Master... err... Severus."

"Do it then... You have to be in good condition... if you need to fight again... Besides... we're alone here..."

His words made sense. She nodded her approval and removed her bra. She tore apart some fabric from her skirt. She put her wand on her right breast and spoke the incantation. Soon the milk flowed from her nipple.

In order to have a better access to his chest wound and treat it, she had straddled him, sitting on her heels, but with his legs between hers. Severus had a full view on her breasts now. He was watching her greedily. She was a beauty. Despite the circumstances, the moment was somewhat deeply erotic.

Amelia was looking at her milk soaking the cloth when she got an idea. Severus had used her milk as an ingredient in a counter-poison potion. Maybe her milk could act as such on his wound, not as much powerfully as dittany but all the same. It was worth trying. She applied the milk-soaked cloth on his chest wound that was still bleeding lightly, as it had not completely closed, despite the counter-curse she had cast several times in a row.

Severus watched her, fascinated. He had gathered her intention. He said nothing, he just let her do. He could feel the warm liquid on the cloth applied onto his skin. At a moment, their gaze met. She blushed a bit. His mouth curled up in a tentative smile. Then her lips met his in a light caress. His hands found her hips, his tongue hers and they kissed very tenderly, oblivious of all the world and the war around them.

She did the same with her other breast, imbibing another piece of fabric she had torn from her skirt with her milk, which she put on his chest. It seemed to stop the bleeding quite efficiently. Once more, she kissed him, thinking hard about her giving her milk to him with her full consent, aware that this would enhance the fluid magical potency.

Severus was well aware of all this too. "Thank you, Amelia... thank you for everything..."

She smiled at him. "You protected me, Severus. All these months I spent in your house. A few moments ago, you cast yourself between me and the Dark Lord. You owe me nothing." Once again, a Slytherin had protected her. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Amelia," he said softly yet his voice conveyed a sincerity, an intensity that she had seldom heard from him, except when he had told her his backstory. Despite a life made up of a bundle of lies, she knew that this time, he was not lying.

When she was done, Amelia put on her bra and shirt, then her shawl on her shoulders. She spotted a scarf hanging against the wall, most likely left over there by a student. It would make a suitable bandage to keep the milk-soaked fabric into place on Severus' wound. With a flick of her wand, she Summoned the scarf and Scourgified it. It was yellow and red, the Gryffindor colours. She could not help thinking how ironical it was to use something from Gryffindor on a Slytherin. A Slytherin that had behaved like a Gryffindor though, in order to protect her. A Slytherin that had acted with courage in order to bring down the Dark Lord. A surge of pride for the Potions Master rose in her chest. He deserved these colours.

Severus had noticed the scarf too and gathered her purpose. He had had similar thoughts, remembering what Dumbledore had told him once, when they had both discussed about the Dark Mark becoming more and more visible on his forearm and Karkaroff's. A few words exchanged about fleeing and courage, that had left Severus deeply perplexed.

_Sometimes I think we Sort too soon..._

Dumbledore had hinted then that Severus could have been sent to Gryffindor. Oh the possibilities ! He would have been with Lily. He would not have been under the fascination of the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord. He could have made their friendship evolve into something deeper, like love. The words had sent him into an abyss of regrets and remorse and missed opportunities.

_But I had chosen to be in Slytherin. We Slytherins choose to bear the consequences of our actions._

Severus shook these grim thoughts from his mind. He had Amelia now. She was standing by his side, a woman that loved him, the woman he loved. He had to let the past where it belonged – in the past. He had done enough hurting. Besides, there was still a war going on. Voldemort was sure he had defeated the previous owner of the Elder Wand and that the wizard in question was now lying dead on the boathouse floor. He would go and meet Harry Potter to fight him, believing that he was the Master of the Elder Wand.

Severus was glad to have led Voldemort into a false trail that would lure the Dark Lord into a wrong sense of security. He knew who had Disarmed Dumbledore on the top of the Astronomy Tower, on that fatal night he had killed the old wizard. Draco Malfoy was the true Master of the Elder Wand. Yet, Voldemort, so sure of himself, should not go after the boy. The trap set up a long time ago by Dumbledore and himself would seal itself shut on the Dark Lord. Neatly. And if Potter saw his own memories, the boy would understand what was expected of him and it would be the end of Lord Voldemort, this time for good. Another trap put into place by Dumbledore a long time ago, well before Harry Potter had enrolled Hogwarts.

He was there in his train of thoughts as Amelia buttoned up his shirt and frock coat over the Gryffindor bandage, so that he may look a bit decent. She took his hand in his and helped him get up. This was not easy as he was heavier and taller than her. Once he was on his two feet, she slid one of his arm over her shoulders, wand in hand. They got out of the building, her snake Patronus slithering in front of them, watching over them for possible Dementors, providing them with enough light to see their way back along the winding path up to the castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many things in this long chapter - hope you'll like it. I did my best to keep everyone in character.<strong>_

_**The title is taken from one of my favourite classical music themes, "Una furtiva lacrima", from the "Elixire d'Amore" opera by Donizetti. When I saw the final movie, I found the image of the tears shed by Severus as a receptacle to his memories to be most exquisite. That piece of music was what came to my mind then.**_

_**Also, I'm heavily indebted to the movie. I must confess that I had been surprised to read they had decided to have this scene in another place than the Shrieking Shack. I had been even disturbed, as I thought that this had been a place where Severus had almost died as a student, and where he would end his life eventually. But when I saw the movie, it worked well, so well, that I decided to use the location in this chapter. I included the bits of dialogues between Voldemort and Severus, taken from the movie, themselves inspired by the book. I could see the scene, the location, feel the atmosphere. **_

_**I also wanted to introduce another scene in the Shrieking Shack that I had found great - the one in the Prisoner of Azkaban movie. I borrowed a few things from there too - fans should recognize them. I had loved the interaction between Wormtail and Harry and the pair Sirius/Remus, back in the movie then. The scene I wrote found a natural inspiration there to provide the feel I wanted to give to the chapter.**_

_**As for Wormtail - this is a well deserved death, in my humble opinion. **_

_**You know I can't kill Severus another time. Once had been enough. I can't. I just simply can't. But the war is not over. How will Severus and Amelia make it ? Especially now they confessed their mutual love.**_

_**The whole chapter was written weeks ago. I saw then in my mind each and every detail, inspired by books and movies. The rest is my imagination working like a cauldron where all these ingredients are mixed up. I really enjoyed writing that chapter, hope you'll enjoy reading it too.**_

_**So feel free to review - the muses will love it - and so will I !**_


	45. Chapter 44 Back to Hogwarts

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 44 – Back to Hogwarts**

Severus and Amelia arrived to the castle faster than they had planned. There was a deathly quiet around that sounded ominous. They were not surprised though. The battle had been stopped temporarily for one hour. The Dark Lord had retreated inside the Forbidden Forest. Severus hoped Potter had enjoyed this time to check his memories – and understood the message they conveyed.

_The boy must die. _The words Severus had heard that night, last year, uttered by the very man that he had killed, still rang in his ears. _The boy must die._

Severus walked more slowly than usual, his breath made shorter because of the curse wound. The bleeding had more or less stopped but his lungs had been hurt nonetheless. They could have Apparated but Severus was not strong enough and both were not sure if any wards had been put back into place at the present time to prevent Apparition. Splinching was not something to be risked in his present condition. They reached the courtyard that had been at the heart of the battle. It bore the signs of a ruthless, violent fight. Severus and Amelia could barely recognize the place.

He leant on Amelia, she walked at his pace. They entered the school properly said – to access the Great Hall. Some of the walls were in ruins, some others had been torn open, leaving large holes in the building. The window panes have been broken. The furniture had been smashed. Big piles of rumbles were scattered everywhere. For them both that had known Hogwarts in its former glory, it was a pity to see it devastated as such.

Now they were safe, Amelia cancelled her snake Patronus, that had accompanied them faithfully all along the way. She came inside the Hall, Severus leaning heavily on her. "Severus, we've arrived. Hang on." She saw a free bench in a corner and they both walked over there. She helped him remove his teacher's robes and sit down. He was relieved to do so. He was panting.

The first person to notice the newcomers was Horace Slughorn. "Severus !" he said while moving towards them. He had a truly concerned look on his face. He was unsure though when approaching them. Severus had been shunned by the faculty since the very moment he had murdered Dumbledore.

Amelia sensed all this. She was well aware that the Potions Master was not really popular in Hogwarts now. She would have to be clever enough to explain her situation, his situation, that in fact, he had been working for the Order of the Phoenix by keeping on spying on the Dark Lord, forwarding precious information to Dumbledore's portrait and still receiving advice and orders from the old wizard.

Horace went to his younger colleague. "Severus... how are you ?" he asked while realizing his question was silly. The young wizard had obviously been injured. But Severus did not mind. He was glad someone was not hostile to him.

"I've been cursed, Horace... by the Dark Lord..."

Amelia went on. "He's been hit by a curse from the Dark Lord, a curse intended for me. The Professor cast himself between the curse and me. I was hit but slightly while he took most of the curse. Help us, help him ! Please ! Professor !" She had never been taught by Horace Slughorn, she did not know him. She was not sure of his status at Hogwarts – better give him a high, respectable rank right from the start.

"Oh, my dear miss, what does he need ?"

"Do you have any blood-replenishing potion ? He lost a good deal of blood. Some dittany would be great too."

Horace smiled. "Sure thing, my dear." He trotted back to the centre of the Great Hall, where most of the people had been gathered. He came back later but this time, he was not alone. Minerva McGonagall was there with him, as well as Filius Flitwick, Amelia's Head of House during her Hogwarts days. The young witch smiled at him, hoping he would stand for her. They were both Ravenclaws.

Minerva had a very severe gaze for the couple in front of her. Amelia remembered her as a teacher that should not be crossed. She had never had any problem with her and had even enjoyed her Transfiguration lessons all these years ago. Yet, she was not sure if the teacher had recognized her. Moreover, Amelia was well aware that she may not be considered better than Severus, just because she was consorting with him, helping him.

"Professor McGonagall," she greeted her politely.

"Miss... ? Forgive me, but I can't remember your name. Long time you left Hogwarts, I guess."

"This is Amelia Davis," Filius piped up. "She was one of my students, ten years ago."

Amelia smiled to defuse the tension. She also felt grateful to her former Head of House for his intervention that sounded rather neutral. For the time being.

"Professor Flitwick ! I'm so glad to see you're fine !" she replied genuinely. She would have almost hugged him if she had not thought first it might be considered as improper. Then back to Minerva, "No offense taken, Professor. As Professor Flitwick said, I left ten years ago."

"Oh, I see." She glanced at Severus. "You brought us an interesting prisoner, Miss Davis."

"Professor Snape is not a prisoner. He worked on our side..."

"_Our_ side ? And what is _your_ side, young lady ?" she interrupted with a snort. "Oh, yes, he did so by murdering Albus Dumbledore ?" Minerva asked with a frank irony. "Severus Snape is but a coward," she spat.

Hearing the derogative word, Severus raised his head, a murderous glare in his dark eyes. But Amelia was faster than him. Lucky for the Transfiguration teacher that he was weak and presently wandless. Even wandless, the Potions Master still remained a dangerous wizard.

"Professor Snape is not a coward, Professor. On the contrary. He cast himself between me and the Dark Lord, sparing me a nasty curse the Dark Lord had intended for me. You cannot say he's a coward. He also spied for the late Headmaster at great personal risks. You know that." Her tone was serious, determined and passionate.

"All the same," the Transfiguration teacher retorted. "He's a murderer." Her tone showed clearly her despise of the man, despise that reflected on Amelia too. Her last sentence confirmed the young witch in her impression. "You have a poor choice of... friends, Miss Davis."

Amelia watched her with anger. "A poor choice that saved my life, Professor ? No, I don't think so. He's the bravest man I've ever met. The same cannot be said of all Gryffindors," she added with a mix of despise and bitterness, thinking about one Peter Pettigrew.

"Where's his wand ?" Filius asked. The Spell Master had come closer, wand at the ready, in case there would be any trouble. He was still a duelling champion – which had saved his hide in the last battle.

Severus replied this time. "My wand... the Dark Lord took it..."

Kingsley, the Auror, had come closer too. He remembered the meetings at Grimmauld Place. He remembered all the information Severus had managed to pass onto the Order in the past. He had always found strange that the spy had murdered Dumbledore. "He took it ? What happened ?"

Severus felt he had to provide a few explanations for everyone present. "He thought I was the master of the Elder Wand... He was afraid my wand may beat his... that his curse may rebound on him... I surrendered him my wand... so that he would not kill her..." He glanced at Amelia. "Then he sicced Peter Pettigrew on us... as well as the Dementors... But Miss Davis here, she had a wand... concealed in her garments... She managed to cast a Patronus Charm..." He winced. "I'm sorry, Filius... But I have no wand to give anyone... If you truly want it... you'll have to ask it to the Dark Lord himself... next time you see him..."

He seemed to deeply regret the absence of his wand. Like all wizards and witches, their wand was the extension of their arm, the channel of their power. Without their wand, they felt like a disabled person may feel. Without a limb.

"What happened to Pettigrew ?" Kingsley asked eventually.

Severus was too much out of breath to reply. The pain was obvious on his face, even if he did his best to hide it. Amelia went on. "I... Disarmed him to defend ourselves. You see, the Dark Lord had promised me to him. When the Dementors arrived, I managed to cast a Patronus Charm and protect all of us there against them. But Mr Pettigrew..." She stopped. She had not killed the little wizard but in a sense, she had done nothing to prevent his death. But she could live with that. She would.

"Well, what happened to him ?" Minerva insisted. He had been a Gryffindor after all – though how he could have made it to her House had always remained a mystery to her.

"Death-Eaters cannot cast Patronus Charms. He stood no chance against them," Amelia said softly. "He has been taken by the Dementors. I think one of them Kissed him. You'll find his body in the boathouse."

All present gasped. They could not say they were sorry about Pettigrew. But the Dementor's Kiss was something worse than death.

"You mentioned 'all of us' ? Who was there with you ?" Kingsley asked.

"Harry Potter and his two friends were there too. They witnessed the scene." She had a frank stare at the Auror. "He won't be able to harm anyone any more now," she concluded with a mix of anger and relief in her voice. Kingsley nodded in approval. One Death-Eater less to hunt down and lock up in Azkaban.

"Anyway, as our present Headmaster Lucius Malfoy has obviously done a bunk like the true coward he is, as well as his two Death-Eater deputies, I am now in charge of Hogwarts, as its former Deputy Headmistress. You won't receive any help from us, Miss Davis. Nor you, nor him," she said while pointing an accusatory finger at Severus.

"You shall help him as much as you can, Professor," a youthful yet determined voice rose from behind.

The words had been uttered loud and clear in the Great Hall. All present stopped what they were doing to see who had just spoken.

Harry Potter.

Standing in the middle of the Great Hall, the boy – no, the young man – repeated his words. "She's speaking the truth. Professor Snape helped us, all of us, all these past years." He came to stand aside the Potions Master. A sure sign he was not joking was the respectful tone he had used to talk about his former Potions teacher. "Please, Professor McGonagall, help them. I beg you. Professor Dumbledore himself would not have wished otherwise." He gauged the others with a glance. "I can prove it."

Minerva's face was overwhelmed by a sad look when hearing the old Headmaster's name. She had lost a lot when Dumbledore had died. Not about her rank or position or anything of that kind. She had lost a friendship that mattered a lot to her. At her age, a friend like Albus Dumbledore was a treasure – a treasure she had lost overnight. After all these months, she still felt anger and revolt at the event. An anger, a revolt she was too glad to vent out on Severus and whomever happened to support him.

Yet, this time, Harry Potter was supporting him. This was a bit different. "Very well, Potter. I trust your judgement. But should you prove to be wrong, I will personally see to it that our former Potions Master may not leave Hogwarts _alive_. We fight to kill." She was not joking. Turning towards Horace : "You may give her what she needs." Her tone was clipped. "If you'll excuse me, other duties require my attention." She turned on her heels.

"You have to excuse her, Severus," Horace said. "She had not been the same since then."

"She's been very much affected by Albus' death last year," Filius added with sadness. He too had lost a dear friend. "We all have been."

_Not as much as me_, Severus thought. He had not even had the time to mourn the death of a man that had been the closest thing he had ever had as a father and a friend.

"I'll go and fetch what you need, miss," Horace said.

"Thank you, Professor." She turned herself towards Harry. "Thank you, Mr Potter."

Harry glanced at her. Then he stared at the Potions Master. "I've seen the memories, Professor. The doe... back in the Forest of Dean, it was you," Harry said very softly, as if he wanted Severus to be the only one to hear him.

Severus perceived he wanted to talk about his mother. But now was not the time. "You should go, Potter. The Dark Lord is waiting for you."

"Yes, you're right, Professor. I must go. Voldemort is waiting for me indeed. But before that... I wanted to thank you. I don't know if we'll see each other again, but I understand what you meant. I'm ready."

Severus peered at Harry. He read in the boy's green eyes – Lily's eyes – that Harry knew he had to die. More than that, he read that the young wizard had accepted his fate. Yes, he was ready.

"A last thing, Professor. The last Horcrux is You-Know-Who's snake. Please, have it destroyed for me. I may not come back from the Forbidden Forest alive. I've told other people too, but if you have the opportunity to do so..." He did not want to sound too imperative.

Severus nodded. "I got it, Potter... I won't waste the chance. Believe me."

For the first time, there was an understanding between them. Then Harry turned towards Amelia. "Earlier today, we destroyed the other Horcruxes you had talked about back in the Forest of Dean. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr Potter. Good luck," she said with emotion.

"Please don't tell anyone where I'm going. Only you two, Ron and Hermione know where I'm really going. Otherwise, there would be a riot and we all know what I must do."

Severus nodded. He understood the need for secrecy. _The boy has had a good teacher with Dumbledore_, he thought. He had not realized yet the influence he had himself had on the boy on many aspects too – and not only on the need for secret endeavours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Severus and Amelia made it out of Voldemort's, then Wormtail's clutches. However... the war is not over. You know the story, not yet. Harry has still to confront the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest.<strong>_

_**So what will happen to our two lovers ? What do you reckon is to happen to them. They are not safe yet. And now, they have to face a rather angry - even furious - Minerva McGonagall. **_

_**I intended this chapter to be a short pause before the final confrontation between Voldemort's forces and the Side of Light. So, enjoy it, catch your breath, because it's not over.**_

_**I'm still inspired and indebted to the movie's aesthetics, in a sense. So bear with me, those who did not like the movies (they are entitled to their opinion, no problem for me).  
><strong>_

_**Please leave reviews ! The muses love that and I still need them to write the epilogue to this story.**_


	46. Chapter 45 Stand by your man

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 45 – Stand by your man**

Horace Slughorn came back with the potions Amelia had asked him. She had never had him as a teacher and he did not know her. He gave her his full name, and explained to her who he was at Hogwarts – the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin – that he was the one who had taught Potions to Severus. She was listening to him while taking care of her man. Her man !

Severus made no fuss to drink the blood-replenishing potion. Horace told him he had brewed it himself and had added some peppermint to give it a better taste without modifying the potion properties. They talked about potions for a while – Horace doing most of the talking though as Severus was exhausted. Amelia was grateful to the older Potions Master for this diversion, as it provided Severus with an easy distraction while she cared for him.

Horace quickly noticed what kind of relationship bonded his younger colleague and the witch. Severus let her touch him and she did so with a lot of gentleness. He wondered what she could do as a living.

"That's a nasty curse you received, Severus."

"Yes. A curse I invented myself and which the Dark Lord turned against me." Since he had drank the blood-replenishing potion, his breathing had improved. He could hold a conversation without feeling out of breath after a minute spent talking. "But I had also invented the counter-curse and Miss Davis managed to do something with it."

"Oh. And you, Miss Davis, are you a Healer ?"

"No, Professor. I'm a..." She lowered her head.

Severus felt her disarray. "Long story, Horace. Miss Davis was working in the field of education when she..." He looked at her as if to get her approval to continue. She glanced at him and nodded briefly. "When she had been captured in a Death-Eater raid. She had been brought to the Dark Lord who gave her to me as a servant. You see... she's a Muggle-born."

"Oh. You're a teacher, like us, that's what you are ?" Slughorn said with a cheerful tone.

Amelia felt a bit better thanks to Severus' explanations and Horace Slughorn's benevolent interest. She noticed that for a Slytherin, he did not seem to have any prejudices against people of her birth. "Yes, I was. A private tutor in a family. I was in charge of the education of their children." She remembered the pledge she had made with herself, on the night she had been captured. "By the way, is there an Auror here ? I need to talk to one, Professor. It's very important."

Both Potions Masters glanced at each other. Then Severus understood. If she had to die in a few hours – as he was sure the battle was far from being over – she would not take her secret with her into her grave.

"I believe Kingsley Shacklebolt should be the man," Severus suggested.

"Let me bring you to him, young lady," Horace added.

"Severus... do you mind if..."

"You may leave me alone, Amelia. Nothing bad will happen to me."

She put her wand – his mother's wand – in his hand. "Take it."

Then she followed Slughorn towards the same tall man that had asked her questions about Pettigrew before. He was dressed in blue robes that had seen better, cleaner days. Despite his present unkempt looks, the Auror still cast an impressive stance.

"My dear miss, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's an Auror. You may tell him what you need to tell him."

"Thank you so much, Professor."

Slughorn introduced them to each other before leaving. "What is it you wished to tell me, Miss Davis ?" Kingsley asked.

"It's about secret information I have about my former employers. The Ravenhearts."

The name rang a bell in Kingsley's memory. _Of course._ "The family who had been killed last year in a Death-Eater raid and whose children have been missing since then ?"

She confirmed in a nod. Kingsley invited Amelia to sit in a quiet corner. "Do you mind if someone else joins us in this conversation ? Someone that had known the Ravenhearts as well. Arthur Weasley."

The first name rang a bell in her mind. Could he be the red-headed man at the Ministry of Magic ? Could he be the man that had been given Eileen ? "No, not at all."

Kingsley smiled and went to a tall, red-headed man, the same man she and Severus had met at the Ministry of Magic, for her hearing at the Muggle-born Registration Committee.

"This is Arthur Weasley, Miss Davis."

"I think... I've already seen you, miss. At the Ministry of Magic, earlier this year. Severus was with you back then."

She confirmed with a nod. "For my hearing with Umbridge. Yes, that's me. You had a weasel Patronus, if my memory serves me well."

Arthur smiled. "I still have it."

Kingsley explained briefly the matter to Arthur. "We're listening to you, Miss Davis," he said softly.

"I have important information I need to convey, in case I may die." She lowered her head. "The night I was captured... Sorry, I'll start with the beginning." Kingsley encouraged her with a nod. "I was employed by the Ravenhearts."

"They had been killed in a raid last year," Arthur said.

"Indeed. But the Auror Office found only the bodies of the parents. Nothing about their three children. I believe the children's governess had been missing too," Kingsley added.

"I was the children's governess. That night, the Death-Eaters came and killed Mr and Mrs Ravenheart, my employers. I had managed to take their three children away, in order to Disapparate with them but as I did not know much about defensive spells back then, I was rounded up by Death-Eaters, with the children." A pause, during which the two men said nothing. "The very night we had been captured, me and the kids, we had been brought to a manor that belonged to the Dark Lord." She sniffled at the evocation of these painful memories.

"What happened ? Have you been molested ? Tortured ? Raped ?"

She shook her head. "The Dark Lord... he dispatched the three children into three different Death-Eater families. I know where they are. That's what I wanted to tell to someone, so that the kids could be found and given back to their blood relatives."

At this point, Kingsley conjured up a bit of parchment and a quill. "I'm ready to note this down, miss. After all this mess is over, I'll enquire and sort this out."

She explained to him where the children had been sent. Kingsley noted down the names of each child and the foster family whom they had been given to. "You see, I had made myself a promise back then. The Ravenhearts were great people. They had been good to me. They had been killed because they had discovered a nasty secret about the Dark Lord. A secret that could mean the end of You-Know-Who. They had shared their secret with me and I had managed to forward it to Mr Potter, so that he could be able to destroy the Dark Lord eventually. I can't tell you more about it. Not now. But that night... I swore to myself they wouldn't have died in vain. I also made myself a promise – to do my best to survive so that the truth may be known about their children's whereabouts."

"I can see that. You did well," Kingsley said gently while putting a caring hand on her shoulder. He rose from his seat. "Should you and I die during the next battle, someone else will be able to get this information from my body and check on them. If we both make it alive, we'll be able to do it too," he said while showing the parchment he put inside his robes.

"Thank you so much, Mr Shacklebolt."

"You're welcome. You helped us locate the kids and resolve a case. We were desperate at the Auror Office to sort it out one day. It's good to be able to right a wrong." Then turning towards Weasley : "See you later, Arthur."

"See you, Kingsley." Arthur remained seated with Amelia. They were alone now. "You're a courageous woman, Miss Davis," Arthur went on. "Please, tell me, how come you have ended up with Severus Snape ? What happened to you that night you had been captured and brought to Voldemort's manor ?"

_He dares speak his name._ "The Dark Lord had given me to Professor Snape as his reward for his killing Professor Dumbledore."

"Did he harm you ? I mean, did Severus harm you ?" Arthur went on. He was sure the child he had found on his property had been brought there by the Potions Master. Was the baby his baby he may have had with this young witch ? He could not imagine Severus raping that young woman to the point he had made her pregnant, and getting rid of the child thus conceived. _He can't be that evil. Otherwise he would not have been able to produce a Patronus._ He was sure of that.

"No, he didn't. On the contrary. He did his best to spare me whenever he could. He's the bravest man I've ever met." She seized his arm. "Please, Mr Weasley ! He really worked for all of us here ! He... saved my life ! He... is..." She burst out in tears.

"He's the man you love." That was a statement, not a question. He remembered the letter he had found on the baby. The little girl had been abandoned for her safety. If she had been Severus' love child, the Potions Master had been indeed wise to give her up so as to hide her existence from Lord Voldemort.

She nodded. "Yes." She looked up at him and suddenly, the question that had been buried deep down in her mind resurfaced. "Tell me, Mr Weasley. Back at the Ministry... when we met... you mentioned a doe Patronus that you had seen in your home, early January."

He confirmed. "Severus' Patronus, I think, from what I've seen at the Ministry. I didn't know he could cast such a spell. Dumbledore used to tell me that Death-Eaters could not. But Severus..."

"... is not a Death-Eater. He can cast a Patronus Charm. He even taught me how to do so. But... I wanted to know. Why had he been there, around your home, casting his Patronus, at that moment ?"

Arthur watched her for long seconds. He thought about his wife, so happy to have a little girl in her midst. He thought about the child's safety, the joy he had to raise such a lovely child. "What do you mean ?" he asked cautiously.

Amelia closed her eyes. That was the leap of faith. "Early this year, I gave birth to a little girl. Eileen is her name. Severus... he took the child from me. He told me we could not keep her in his home, at Spinner's End. The Dark Lord..." She opened her eyes, tears in her eyes.

Arthur's heart beat wildly. He did not wish to reveal he had Amelia's baby with his family. "What about the Dark Lord ? What do you mean ? What has your baby to do with him ?" He hoped the little girl was not Voldemort's offspring.

"On the night I've been captured, I was already pregnant. Five months along. In fact... I had been raped before, when I was still working for the Ravenhearts. They had been understanding enough to keep me with them. I wanted to get rid of it, I was ready to go to a Muggle hospital and have an abortion. But they insisted that I should keep the child. They would find a family that would have gladly welcomed my baby. That's why I had consented to... not to abort. They told me that each magical life was precious."

"They were right. May I ask you who had raped you ? If you know the man." As she was glancing around, he went on : "Your secret is safe with me."

"I didn't know who had raped me, till the moment I went to live with Severus. He was..."

"Was it... Severus himself ?"

"No !" she protested vehemently. "No... Severus is not the father. He's not that kind of man. He never... never touched me like that. No..." She sighed. "I would have recognized him anyway."

"Death-Eaters wear masks sometimes, when they do not wish to be recognized while they commit their crimes. He may have been your rapist."

"The wizard that had raped me didn't wear any mask. But I didn't know him. Yet, when Severus brought me to his home, in Spinner's End, there was another wizard living with him." She had a painful look on her face. "I recognized his voice and his face then. He's indeed a Death-Eater. And I do know his name."

"Who ? Who is it ?"

She lowered her head. "Wormtail," she whispered. "Also known as... Peter Pettigrew." She sniffled.

Arthur watched her with compassion. He knew Pettigrew and his treachery. "Does Severus know ?"

She nodded. "He... protected me from Wormtail, when he was living in his house. He helped me give birth. He was the one to... to plan the giving up of my child. He told me the baby could not stay in his home. You see... the Dark Lord... he said... terrible things."

"What kind of terrible things did Voldemort say ?"

"He had told Severus that the blood of a child conceived by rape was a very powerful ingredient in potion making. Severus... he didn't want to have to kill the child ! So he decided to abandon the baby and say it had been a stillbirth. But he had a plan. He wanted to bring it to a family he knew, a good family. For everybody's safety, he never told me who they were."

Arthur was very moved at this point. "Severus was right. He saved the child's life in doing so. Voldemort was not kidding, you know. I don't know if that story of blood is true, only a Potions Master can confirm you on that point. But if Severus was aware of the danger your baby was in, it must be true then. Moreover, Lord Voldemort is sick enough to order Severus to kill a child. Just to test his loyalty."

"Is Eileen with you then ?" She watched him with intensity. "Rest assured. I won't take Eileen back with me. I'll stick to the plan the Ravenhearts had made, that is, giving her up to a family that could take care of her. I couldn't... raise her and see her father's face in her every day of my life. I would end up... hating her." She sniffled. "I need to move on with my life now."

Somehow Arthur felt relieved. He and Molly would keep Eileen. "But at the same time you want to know where she is. If she is alive and well."

She nodded. "Yes... I can't deny it."

"That's normal. Don't worry. She's safe and growing up fine. Now, for the time being, she's with some relatives of ours, in a safe house."

"So, she's with you, isn't she ?"

"Yes. Molly, my wife, was so glad to have another little girl to raise. You see... we had seven children. Six boys and she craved for a daughter we had eventually, Ginny. Imagine how happy she was to have this other little baby girl !"

Amelia smiled. "I'm so happy to know she's safe and loved by you and your wife." A pause. "Promise me, Mr Weasley, that nobody, except you and your wife of course, nobody must know about her origins and how she had been brought into existence ! And even less Eileen herself ! She's your daughter, end of the story."

If Arthur had any doubts if the young witch wanted her child back, they were dissipated by her last words.

"I will, Miss Davis. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Just one thing. On the day we found her, she had a necklace with her, with a snake pendant. The snake was endowed with a very strong protective magic. A strange jewel to give to a baby, except maybe in a Slytherin family. Why such a pendant for a child ?"

"Long story... May I take your wand ? I'd like to show you something."

Arthur hesitated a second or two but he handed his wand to her. Amelia was aware it may not respond as well as her own wand but she tried. She thought about all the happy memories she had had with... Severus. The feel of his body against hers, his lips on hers, his arms around her. His strong presence, his dominating stance that reassured her.

"_Expecto Patronum_ !" A flow of silvery gas burst out of the wand, that formed a snake of reasonable proportions. Arthur was taken aback. The young woman's Patronus was a snake. It slithered towards her and even put its head on her lap, its expression conveying benevolence, even sweetness, its forked tongue sliding in and out of its mouth, as if asking for a cuddle or a kiss. Amelia put her hand on its head to pet it before it vanished eventually.

She handed him his wand. "I've been sorted into Ravenclaw but..."

"But the man you love is a Slytherin."

_The two men of my life. Terence and Severus._ She nodded.

"You may go, Miss Davis. Your secret and your information are safe with me. I'll tell my wife about our conversation and don't worry, she won't say a word. Now, have a bit of rest. The battle is not over."

"Thank you so much, Mr Weasley. Thank you for telling me the truth. I may die, but I would know that Eileen is safe and loved. That you'll keep her safe, love her and bring her up better than I could ever do." She got up from her seat and went to join Severus on his bench. He was alone. Horace had left to have a coffee. The night had been long.

"How do you feel, Severus ?" she asked softly.

"Better since I've taken these potions. Thank you, Amelia, for your care. For standing by me."

She looked at him and put a gentle hand on his cheek, removing a lock of his black hair from there. "A woman's got to stand by her man, don't you think ?" She leant her head on his shoulder and remained as such, in silence. After a few long seconds, she felt his arm rounding her shoulders. She coiled herself against him, glad to savour these few moments of happiness – before the battle may resume and rob them of these precious instants forever.

* * *

><p>"Amelia, you wanted to talk with Kingsley and Arthur. May I ask... what it was about ?" Severus asked later. He had an idea of what it may be about. <em>Eileen.<em>

She looked up at him. "It was about the Ravenheart children. I wanted to share what I knew about their whereabouts in case I may die."

He nodded. A tiny smile curled up his lips. "You're right. Whatever happens next, these children have the right to know who their real parents were and be sent back to where they belong, to their blood relatives."

"I also asked Mr Weasley about... about Eileen. He told me the truth eventually. She's with them. She's safe. She's... growing up fine. I told him too I won't take her back with me. She's theirs."

"Why did you cast your Patronus ?" His question showed he had been watching her for all that time.

"He had asked me about the snake pendant. That's a long story that I summed up with my Patronus." She looked at him. "Severus. Terence had given me that pendant to protect me. He had told me that a Slytherin would always look after me. He was right. You did. You still do. When I gave the pendant to Eileen, I wanted her to be protected as well, like I had been. I could not do so myself and I thought that... that from where he was, Terence would if I could not. For me." A pause. "I loved him. But he's part of my past now. My present and my future – if I have any – is you, Severus. With you. If you want it too."

Severus felt moved at that moment. He lowered his gaze. Amelia had just showed him the path : she had let go of her own past – Terence and Eileen. Two people that had been very close to her, two people that belonged to her past. Obviously, she wanted to turn the page.

He had to let go of Lily now. He knew it. Now was the time. Somehow, he had already. In fact, since Amelia had entered his life. Except that he had not been aware of it until very recently. It had been gradual, a process gone unnoticed first. She had let go of her former fiancé, a man she had loved and that had loved her to the point he had been killed for his loving a Muggle-born witch like her. He could do the same with Lily, a woman that he had never kissed, that had never loved him. Yet, a woman that had fuelled his determination and courage, his endurance and fortitude, to bring the Dark Lord down all these past years.

Nonetheless, Severus noticed that his determination and courage, his endurance and fortitude, had remained the same, despite his change of focus, his shifting from Lily to Amelia. Amelia he had made love with, for his first time ever with a woman... A woman that had accepted him fully, with his might and his frailties, his darkness and his light, his qualities and his faults.

"I love you, Severus," he could hear her whispering close to him.

He turned his dark gaze on her. He felt suddenly relieved. He smiled at her gently. "I love you too, Amelia." His voice was but a murmur, yet it conveyed all the raw intensity of his feelings. He put a hand on her shoulder, a hand that slithered its way to her neck, her cheek, for a caress.

She smiled back at him. "I also told Mr Weasley that you have always done your best to spare me. That you even saved my life." Another smile at him. "That you're the bravest man I've ever met."

Severus felt emotion overwhelm him. This time, he dragged her to him. "You... stood by me, Amelia. You confronted the Dark Lord, Wormtail and even Minerva McGonagall for me." His voiced trailed off, he could not say more, overwhelmed by emotion. Not even Lily had ever done that. He was glad to let go of her eventually. Amelia was right : he was her future and she was his.

"I'll always stand by you, Severus. Till the very end."

The Potions Master glanced around, saw that nobody was paying attention to them and put a delicate kiss on her lips. Then he tightened his embrace around her and they softly dozed off together in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The title of this chapter comes from an old song I love very much, Stand By Your Man, created by Tammy Wynette and covered by the infamous Blues Brothers (another fandom I love). <strong>_

_**The song popped in my mind when I reflected upon everything a woman could endure for her man - and it does apply to Amelia for Severus, of course. One of the many proofs that she loves him and the kind of proofs that Severus is sensitive to.**_

_**Now Amelia knows the truth about her little girl, she could die in peace, except that something is telling me she will not let go without putting up a fierce fight first. Is the worst yet to come ? _**Is this a reprieve before the final confrontation ?**_**_

_**Please give your opinion with reviews - you know that I enjoy exchanging ideas with you all, dear readers. Moreover, the muses do love that too !**_


	47. Chapter 46 Snake vs Snakes

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 46 – A snake vs. snakes**

They were awoken by the sound of a crowd filing out. Severus opened his eyes at once. The people in the Great Hall – students, teachers, staff, Hogsmeade residents, adult witches and wizards – were rushing out to see what was going on.

A blond student spotted the Potions Master and ran to him. "Severus ! I thought you were..."

"Dead, Draco ?"

"No. With _them_." He had said the last word with barely veiled contempt.

"Draco, what's happening ?" Severus asked, discarding the young Slytherin's acerbic comment.

The younger wizard got closer to him, a grim expression on his face. Obviously, he was not happy at all. "The Dark Lord, Severus. He's back ! He's here now !" There was a bit of fear in his voice, that Severus detected at once. He could not blame the boy.

Severus seized his arm. "In no way you shall mention I'm alive. To anyone, including your parents. The Dark Lord believes I'm dead. It's essential that he should keep it like this. Swear !"

"Do you want me to make an Unbreakable Vow ?" Draco spat with irony. He was clearly referring to the Vow Severus had made with his mother the year before.

"No. Just swear you have not seen me alive. That is, Occlude your mind like your dear Aunt Bellatrix taught you to." His voice was laced with irony too.

"Don't worry. I don't intend to join the Dark Lord if I can. Father... he's the one responsible for all this ! He fucked up at the Ministry two years ago and I've been the one to pay the high price !"

"The price to _your_ soul, Draco ? I should say _I_ was the one to pay that price that night, if my memory serves me well !" A night he could, he would, never forget.

"Whatever. Someone's paying for this... psychopath ! And for my stupid father !"

This time, Severus could not but concur. Besides, he was fully aware that the Unbreakable Vow was still at work – in particular the clause stating he would, to the best of his abilities, protect the young man from harm. "Be careful, Draco," he said gently. "Good luck."

The young man nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, Severus. My Occlumency is good. All these weeks back in my sixth year you had tried to enter my mind and you couldn't. You didn't realize it but you were a good coach." A pause. "Good luck to you too." Then he darted off.

Amelia remained at the door. Suddenly, she felt something put in her hand. "Take this. To kill the snake." She recognized Hermione Granger. Amelia watched the thing. It was a fang, long about ten to twelve inches. "This is a basilisk fang. It contains a substance that can destroy Horcruxes. Basilisk venom. Be careful, that snake is a nasty piece of work. Good luck !" She too walked out quickly, without waiting for Amelia's reply.

Soon the Great Hall was empty, except for Severus and Amelia. They looked at each other. "We should go and see what's going on, Severus," the young witch suggested.

"We cannot be seen, Amelia !" he said while taking her arm. "I'm supposed to have died down there. Pettigrew is supposed to have taken you away. In case he would have failed, there were still the Dementors to finish us off."

She looked at him and nodded. "You're right. Yet... We have to know. It may prove important. Besides, we cannot stay here. Suppose _he_ comes in, he'll see us. Let's enjoy the commotion outside to get away elsewhere in the castle."

She had a point there. Without a word, they filed out the Great Hall, but in the opposite direction than the crowd, hidden by the people that had thronged outside. They managed to reach the flight of stairs and the upper level, with a view on the courtyard.

Severus could see that the castle had suffered considerable damage. Walls in ruins, window panes smashed, doors blasted, corridors devastated, classroom furniture demolished, columns down. Never he had imagined he would see Hogwarts in such a state, while he had spent most of his life here. Somewhere, it hurt and saddened him. Hogwarts had always been his true home.

They hid themselves behind a pillar that used to support an arch. They could not see much but they could hear everything.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD !" they heard a voice bellow. The Dark Lord's. Severus' hand gripped Amelia's even more.

"Oh Merlin..." she whispered, feeling sorry for the boy. _To die so young..._

Severus knew better. If Dumbledore had been right all along, it meant that the Horcrux inside Harry had been destroyed. It meant that the only Horcrux left was the snake. He glanced outside and could see the Death-Eaters assembled behind their Master. He could see Hagrid carrying the limp body of Harry Potter in his arms. He had never liked the boy – the living reminder of Lily's preference for James over him – but like Amelia, he thought that 17 was not an age to die either.

"From now on, you shall put your faith in ME !" Lord Voldemort said, after repeating one more time that Harry Potter was dead.

Down below, the Hogwartians present were standing, stunned by the news. One could have heard a pin drop. Severus glanced down and saw Voldemort and his troops.

The snake. Nagini. She was there too, very close to her Master. _Of course._

Then a voice rose in the courtyard. A young man's voice, that Severus recognized. A voice that expressed courage and determination.

Neville Longbottom.

"Doesn't matter Harry's gone."

"Stay away, Neville !" another student told him. The Irish accent had betrayed Seamus Finnigan, from what Severus could remember of the student that had a very particular talent for exploding cauldrons in his class. A talent he shared with Neville Longbottom – no wonder they were close partners in fight now.

"People die everyday !" Neville retorted with energy. "Friends... Family... Yeah... We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us. In here ! So is Fred... Remus... Tonks... All of them... They didn't die in vain !" Then turning himself towards Voldemort, in a defying stance : "But _you_ will !"

Laughs rising from the Death-Eater ranks could be heard. Even the Dark Lord was sneering. Bellatrix cackled madly, relishing in the memories of the torture she had inflicted to Neville's parents. She would gladly torture the son into madness the same way she had done with his parents, if given the occasion.

"... 'cause you're wrong ! Harry's heart did beat for us ! For all of us ! It's not over !"

Amelia gripped Severus' sleeve, moved by the strong motivational speech given by the young wizard. She almost wanted to cry but refrained from doing so.

Then there was the sound of some metal clinging. Severus leant a bit more to glance down. Neville had drawn an object that Severus recognized at once. The Sword of Gryffindor ! He remembered that it came to those that showed courage and valour and were in need of help. He knew that standing up to the Dark Lord like this required a certain dose of courage. _Or foolishness._

At the same time, there was a clamour down below. A clamour of surprise, almost joyous. Severus leant and saw the unthinkable. His jaw dropped.

"Severus, what's going on ?" Amelia tugged at his sleeve. She could not see anything, hidden behind him as she was.

"Potter... he's not dead !" he managed to utter. He looked at her.

"He managed to survive, didn't he ?"

"_CONFRINGO_ !" someone yelled down below in the courtyard. They both realized that Harry had cast the spell.

She smiled. "I think I can take that spell for a yes."

He nodded. "The Dark Lord is furious..." He could hear shouts of anger coming from him. He glimpsed a few curses (most likely _Incendio_) being cast by the his former Master, against Harry who was weaselling his way out of the courtyard amid the debris.

A few Death-Eaters Disapparated in a fury of black smoke. Severus drew Amelia back into the dark corridor, to hide themselves from their view. Down below, they could still hear shouts of panic, anger, joy, fury, hope, a mix of violent emotions.

Voldemort looked back to see panic disrupting the ranks of his followers. Some of them did not know what to do and stood motionless, others tried to protect themselves, others fled – among them the Malfoys. Others had gathered to give the final assault. The Dark Lord was torn between joining them and leading his troops inside the Great Hall, and pursuing Harry. He lost precious seconds pondering as such before making up his mind. Precious seconds that allowed Harry to disappear from his view.

All the remaining Death-Eaters – and there were still a good deal of them – had gathered behind him. Voldemort was leading the way towards the building where Kingsley, Minerva and Arthur had corralled everyone inside. Harry joined them, casting a powerful _Protego_ along with Kingsley to cover everyone's safe retreat inside.

Yet, Neville, the Sword of Gryffindor in hand, wanted to attack the Dark Lord on his own. His foolish bravery was countered by a powerful spell cast by Voldemort. He ended up flying in the air, back inside the Hall, with a nasty fall on a pile of rumble there that left him knocked out.

Voldemort did not have time to waste with either his defecting followers or the likes of Neville Longbottom. He would deal with them later, once he was done with Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was his top priority. He had to kill him, to destroy him, to annihilate him. Definitively.

Hell has no fury like an angry Dark Lord. And Lord Voldemort was indeed angry. Very angry.

* * *

><p>Severus and Amelia had witnessed the whole commotion. He grabbed Amelia by her hand. "Now we have to find the snake !"<p>

"I was given this, Severus. A basilisk fang."

He glanced at it, aware of its potency. "Good. If I can stupefy or immobilize the snake, you may stab it with it. Otherwise, don't approach it, agreed ?" He was the man in charge, full of power and authority.

She nodded. "Agreed !" They ran downstairs, avoiding the debris around, searching for the snake. It was rather delicate a task as the creature was surely assisting her Master into chasing Potter. Around a corner, Severus and Amelia spotted Ron and Hermione, each with a fang in hand, searching it too.

"That girl over there ! She gave me the fang, Severus !"

He snorted. "You've just met Miss Granger then. Alright, let's see if we can help them get rid of this damned snake ! Now !"

They got closer to the flight of stairs where Ron and Hermione were standing. Nagini was there too, slithering and hissing in the stairs.

_Good, she's been separated from the Dark Lord_, Severus thought. He saw Hermione stepping back in front of the beast, while Ron was trying to attack it from behind. But Nagini was not any snake. She was a magical snake, the Dark Lord's familiar, a Horcrux. The bit of her Master's soul she had in herself allowed her to think almost like a human. She hissed and even jumped at the boy. Ron avoided the blow but in doing so, he slid and fell downstairs through a hole nearby. Hermione screamed.

"I'm okay, Hermione ! I'm okay !" he shouted back to reassure her. "Be careful, Hermione !"

Nagini had the path open before her. She wanted to join her Master. She could feel it. She slithered down the steps towards... towards Severus and Amelia.

Severus saw the reptile. He aimed and shot several curses and hexes. But the creature was under a strong magical protection. He even tried his infamous _Sectumsempra_ but the protection held on. Amelia was terrified by the snake. She had no wand – she had given hers to Severus, a far better duellist than she was. Her only weapon was the basilisk fang in her hand – and her inventiveness, resourcefulness and determination.

Severus fired spell after spell. All the curses and hexes he knew, and none of them could go through the magical protection the Dark Lord had placed on his familiar. The snake was coming closer and closer to them. Severus stopped casting. They would have to find another way to trap Nagini to kill her, no matter how – or at least stun her. Now was the time to flee. His free hand grabbed Amelia's free hand and they both ran downstairs.

Nagini had indeed recognized the man in black. He had been a close follower of her Master. He was dangerous, much more dangerous than the little humans that had tried to attack her a few minutes ago. She had to get rid of him and of the female that was with him. The Horcrux inside her had perceived the potential danger the basilisk fang represented. She could slither very fast if needed, even for a snake as big as she was. She was even catching them up. From the upper stairs, Hermione could see it and while she was reassured as to Ron's fall, she was utterly worried for the couple running downstairs away from the huge snake, her hand covering her mouth out of sheer horror, her eyes wide with terror.

Severus and Amelia glanced back at the snake behind them. Panic rose in Amelia's heart but she did her best to hide it. Severus was still holding her hand firmly. If they stopped to Disapparate, the snake would be on them instantly, so close it was now, even Disapparating with them. Splinching would be at the end and so was death. So they kept running.

Almost at the bottom of the stairs, the young witch tripped on a stone, missed a step and fell. "AMELIA !" Severus yelled. He could see on her face she had hurt herself. He gripped her hand even tighter and dragged her to get her up. She could not run any more. He slid his free arm around her waist to help her move faster. But she must have twisted her ankle as she limped.

Despite the pain, Amelia ran, albeit more slowly. She stifled her cries of pain, thinking only of the snake that had caught up on them even more since she had fallen.

They reached the ground level and the exit to the courtyard. Unfortunately, the exit was barred by a huge pile of rumble from a destroyed wall nearby. Severus knew that Amelia would not be able to climb it in her condition. He could feel his own chest wound opening again too, letting go of a bit of wetness – his blood. Once more, his breath was becoming short. The potions he had taken before had begun to lose their efficiency.

Severus turned back on his heels to face Nagini and fire a few other spells. Dark magic curses and hexes, everything he had in his arsenal. He took aim while grabbing Amelia against him. If he had to die, he would do so protecting her. Once again, he was ready to give his life for someone, laying it all on the line for the woman he loved.

They found themselves quickly trapped between Nagini and the rumble. They stumbled against the debris. Severus changed tactics and cast a strong protective charm over themselves. He half-rolled over Amelia to protect her with his body, ready to be bitten by the snake. He knew that if Nagini bit him, in his present condition, he would have but a few minutes left only before dying. _As long as __she lives._

Amelia felt it. She raised her hand holding the fang, ready to strike. She may die in the process, but as long as Severus could live, as long as the snake died, she did not care. Many images popped up in her mind – Terence, the snake pendant, Eileen, her own snake Patronus, Severus. How ironical to die injured by a snake while she had been protected all these past years by a snake and members of the House of the Snake...

Nagini was now less than a yard in front of them, raising herself to strike. Her mouth opened, showing a series of impressive fangs of her own. Amelia wanted to scream out of horror but no sound made it out. Severus focused on his protective charm but he realized that it was not efficient enough. He was weaker and so was his magic.

They would die. The both of them. Together. In each other's arms. Like the two lovers they were.

How ironical indeed that the former Head of Slytherin, a consummate Slytherin himself, a Potions Master that had learned how to milk a snake – and did so every now and then for his potion making needs – would die like this... He thought about everything he had sacrificed all these past years and only hoped he would be the only one injured.

But the attack did not come.

Instead, a shout, with the neat sound of a cut, rang into their ears.

A rotten smell, dark fumes, a gale of stale air, and moans from the other world, invaded their senses. Severus was still holding Amelia against him in a protective stance. He glanced at the place where he had seen the snake, right in front of him.

There was only a motionless reptile body, whose head had been severed. And Neville Longbottom, the Sword of Gryffindor in hand, standing nearby, his head turned away, a clear expression of disgust for the dark fumes that were escaping from Nagini's body.

Neville had killed the snake and destroyed the Horcrux inside.

Never the Potions Master had been so happy to see his clumsiest student again. Who for once, had been particularly deft in his actions.

Severus heard Amelia sobbing quietly against him. "It's over... it's over... it's over," he repeated her softly, caressing her cheek to soothe her. "It's over..."

Once the dark fumes had gone – the last remains of the bit of Voldemort's soul enclosed in his snake familiar – Neville came to the couple still lying in the rumbles.

"Take my hand, Professor," he offered to Severus, who grabbed if before helping Amelia to stand up on her feet. She winced in his arms. "I think I've twisted my ankle, Severus."

"Don't worry, love. I'll carry you inside. Come."

He glanced at Neville to thank him but he saw the young wizard's eyes were as big as saucers, staring at something beyond them. Severus turned his head into the same direction.

Harry and Voldemort were duelling. But the spells they had thrown at each other had stopped the very moment Nagini had been killed.

Harry knew then. The last Horcrux had just been destroyed. He glanced back, a triumphant look in his eyes, meeting Neville's, then the Potions Master's gaze for a moment, before coming back to the Dark Lord. Now, it was him and Voldemort only. For the ultimate fight.

Voldemort glanced at the three people standing in the background – and in full middle of his vision. He recognized Severus' tall, black clad figure and screamed out of rage. The Potions Master had not died ! He gathered that he was not the Master of the Elder Wand. But what had Potter said about it, when he had told the boy he had killed the Potions teacher ?

_Snape had never been the true Master of the Elder Wand. He never killed Dumbledore. All this had been arranged between them months before it actually happened. _

So who was the true Master of the Elder Wand then ? The Dark Lord had no answer and that did annoyed him beyond measure. Unless...

Harry must have read all this in his enemy's eyes. "Yes, Professor Snape has never been yours, Riddle ! He was Dumbledore's man through and through ! Since the day you had intended on hunting down my mother !" Au pause. "He was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since !"

On hearing these words, on seeing his former right hand man still alive, Voldemort gathered then that Severus Snape had betrayed him. All these years, he had double-crossed him, playing the faithful servant while spying on him for Dumbledore. He glanced at the Potions Master standing afar, with a young woman in his arms. The young Ravenclaw Mudblood that seemed to have a particular taste for snakes... A look of pure hatred shone forth in his red eyes. He would kill them later, after the boy. No, he would not kill them, he would torture them to death, in terrible sufferings. He would... His anger fuelled his curse.

"_AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_ !"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_ !"

Severus remembered when he had showed the students how to duel, in the boy's second year, during a duelling class with Lockhart. He realized that the boy had picked it on, making the _Expelliarmus_ his signature spell. He realized that he had had a great deal of influence on him all these years ago – much more than he would have imagined first.

He felt a certain pride burst in his heart. Lily would have been so proud too. Proud of her son. Proud of him, Severus Snape, who had taught her son what could and would lead to her murderer's demise.

Neville, Amelia and Severus watched Harry and Voldemort duelling, fascinated. The spells met in the middle of the courtyard. Yet, the green jet of light was losing power confronted to the red stream bursting out of Harry's wand.

At one moment, the scarlet jet took over the green light, absorbing it wholly. Harry swished his wand with a sure movement of his wrist, Disarming Voldemort neatly. The Elder Wand flew into the air towards Harry, who caught it with all the skill and focus of a Quidditch Seeker.

Voldemort stumbled on his knees. The Killing Curse had rebounded on him – once more. His body fell unceremoniously on the courtyard ground.

It was over indeed. For good this time.

"Severus... you're free..." he heard Amelia whisper him, her head against his chest.

He tightened his embrace around her. "We're all free, Amelia." He sighed deeply, his chest was hurting him, yet, he had never felt so free to breathe. "We're all free."

* * *

><p><em><strong>First, sorry for not updating yesterday Friday, but the system did not allow me to log in, hence my impossibility to update. No need to say I was angry (but not as much as Voldemort !) and above all frustrated to miss my schedule. Now this is all fixed and here we are.<strong>_

_**No, I'm not dead, I'm fine, everything is OK, don't worry. Just the system that had gone haywire. I couldn't even leave a review to inform you. LOL**_

_**You surely noticed I relied heavily on the last movie for this chapter. I must say that I really liked this part. Especially the music (**_**Showdown**_** and **_**Voldemort's End**_**). I wrote the chapter with the music playing. I just changed a few details. For example, in the movie, Ron and Hermione run down the stairs pursued by Nagini. I used that scene and replaced them by Severus and Amelia. I kept Neville, which I found to be a character that had known one of the most spectacular evolutions in the whole saga. In my mind, Severus' look at seeing a student he loathed saving his life... priceless !**_

_**In one review, a reader suggested that I should have Voldemort confronting Severus. I had already written this chapter weeks ago but the idea was interesting as indeed, such a confrontation would leave Voldemort... rather puzzled - and that's an understatement. Like when he discovered that Harry was not dead.I had the same idea weeks ago than this reader - great minds think alike. LOL Unless it would be a natural conclusion that many people would have loved to see, including me.**_

_**As for Severus and Amelia, they were ready to give their life for each other. Hence the title of this chapter, a snake - Nagini - against at least two other snakes - Severus, as a Slytherin, and Amelia, protected by a Slytherin and herself gifted with a strong Slytherin streak.**_

_**Hope you did like the chapter. Please leave reviews ! The muses will love it - and so will I.**_


	48. Chapter 47 After the battle

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 47 – After the battle**

Severus, Amelia and Neville stared at the centre of the courtyard where the duel had occurred between Harry and Voldemort. After long moments, Severus snapped out his fascination. His dark gaze met Neville's.

"Mr Longbottom... thank you. For saving us from the snake."

Neville watched his former Potions teacher with a quizzical expression. He had never thought he would hear Professor Snape uttering such words to him – words of thanks. "Oh, that's okay, sir. Harry had told me to kill it first occasion. I can see that you were also trying to do something about it," he said while pointing the Gryffindor Sword towards the basilisk fang that Amelia was still holding like a wand.

"Indeed. Mr Longbottom, come here. I need to check something. Stay with Miss Davis," Severus ordered.

Neville, still impressed by the Potions Master – though less than in his first years at Hogwarts, especially after the words of thanks he had heard from the man – obeyed. Severus handed him over Amelia. "Be careful, I think she's got a twisted ankle."

"Lean on me, ma'am," Neville said while offering her his arm. She took it but her gaze shifted quickly towards the Potions Master.

"Severus ! Where are you going ?" She was worried all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, Amelia. I just want to take back from the Dark Lord something that belongs to me."

On these words, he left Neville and Amelia and walked towards Voldemort's body.

"What's gotten into him ?" Neville asked.

"His wand. He wants it back. He surrendered it to the Dark Lord to avoid me being killed," Amelia explained with a sigh.

"Can't blame him." Neville could not help thinking the gesture had been noble and brave indeed.

Severus walked towards the Dark Lord's body. He knew he was in need of medical care but he wanted his wand back first. His wound could wait. Half-way there, he was met by Harry Potter. The both of them looked at each other in a mute question.

"The Dark Lord has my wand, Potter. I just want it back," he explained.

"I may give you that one, should you need a wand, Professor," the younger wizard said while holding out the Elder Wand. "After all, as per Professor Dumbledore's original plan, you were supposed to end up with it, as its master."

Severus could not help thinking that even the best laid-out plans may fail. He snorted. "No thanks, Potter. I don't want to go to bed every night and think I may not see the next day because someone would have slit my throat in my sleep to have it. Allow me to prefer my good old Ebony wand." A pause. "The Dark Lord wanted to kill me for that very reason," he said softly. "He thought I was the master of the Elder Wand because I had..."

Harry perceived the Potions Master's embarrassment at the memory of what had happened on top of the Astronomy Tower the year before. "Professor Dumbledore had managed to live for many years with it. Since the moment he had defeated Gellert Grindelwald, in the 1940s."

"I can see that Hogwarts had managed to teach you a few things about History of Magic, Potter. I would have given points to Gryffindor had I still been a teacher here."

Potter sensed the humour under the irony. "You did so earlier, in the boathouse, sir."

"Why don't you keep it yourself ?" Severus asked to shift the conversation – and before his lips curled up in a tiny smile.

"This wand... meant trouble for many people in the past. I must confess I had a life-time worth of troubles. No, thanks. I just want a normal life now."

Severus nodded. Had the boy become wiser ? They kept on walking in silence, slowly because of their respective wounds, towards the Dark Lord's body.

"Professor, what do you think we should do with... Voldemort ?"

Usually, saying the Dark Lord's name always made Severus' Dark Mark itch in an uncomfortable manner, making him clutch his arm to appease it. But this time, nothing happened. The power of the Dark Mark had gone with the Dark Lord's demise. His gaze met the boy's. "Don't touch him. Let him like this. Tell everybody here to come and have a look at his corpse, though not too close but enough so that it can be seen that he's dead for good this time."

"To avoid some people claiming later they had resurrected him," Harry said. He remembered what had happened at the end of his fourth year... The death of Cedric Diggory... The confrontation with Voldemort... No, he did not want this any more.

"Exactly. If someone can take shots of his dead body for publishing purposes in the press, the better. Then, burn it. Fire purifies everything. I'm sure Professors McGonagall and Flitwick can cast a Fiendfyre."

"Fiendfyre..." Harry whispered. He remembered the fire in the Room of Requirement and Hermione's explanation. "Goyle, he cast it in the Room of Requirement. Malfoy can confirm you that. Must have learned it from the Carrows."

"You mean... one of my former students used the Cursed Fire ?" Severus sounded incredulous. Despite his own fascination for the Dark Arts, there were things he would have never taught to his students. To any students. Fiendfyre was one of these. He was horrified even if he did not show it.

Harry nodded. "He set the Room ablaze while we were inside searching the Diadem of Ravenclaw, on the indication of..." He glanced at Amelia in the distance. "... Rowena Ravenclaw's ghost... well, your lady. I had found it when we were rounded up by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle there. We managed to escape with Ron and Hermione, thanks to broomsticks Ron had found in the Room. But Crabbe could not master the fire. He, Malfoy and Goyle were soon trapped like us inside the Room. We had been able to save our hides, as well as Malfoy's and Goyle's but..."

"What about Crabbe ?" Severus knew the answer.

"He died in the blaze. He could not escape on time." A pause. "I'm sorry, Professor. I know he was one of your students."

Severus nodded. Once again, he had to reckon that Harry was like his mother indeed. He had compassion – even for his enemies. The same compassion than the one he had expressed to him earlier in the boathouse.

"We'll do as you told me, about disposing of his corpse," Harry said after long seconds of silence, while showing Voldemort's body with his wand. "True I wanted to make sure he's dead, sir," he said.

"Can't blame you, Potter."

Severus raised his mother's wand. "_Accio_ my wand !" he cast. He did not wish to touch the Dark Lord's body directly. He felt disgusted. He even felt disturbed by the notion that his wand had spent some time in Voldemort's garments.

Something moved from under Voldemort's dark robes. A black stick managed to find its way out and darted from the clothes towards the two wizards. Severus caught it in his open hand in a gesture as sure as Harry's when the young man had caught the Elder Wand after Disarming Voldemort a few moments earlier.

For probably the very first time, Harry could see utter relief on the Potions Master's face. "I think I'm going to do the same thing," he said.

Severus watched him. "What do you mean ?"

"My own wand's been damaged during an attack last winter." Harry opened the pouch that Hagrid had given him and got out the remnants of his Holly wand from there. He put the damaged wand on the ground. "Now's the time to see what it's got." He cast _Reparo_ on it with the Elder Wand. His Holly wand bits – wood and phoenix core – connected and sealed together perfectly. He cast a few innocuous spells around and the wand worked perfectly in his hand again, channelling his magic the way he wanted exactly, the way it had always had. He was happy and relieved – it was like he was reunited again with an old friend.

Once done with their respective wands, the two wizards left the Dark Lord's body where it was and turned back towards the Great Hall.

"I could never thank you enough for what you did for me, Professor. I... I'm sorry," Harry said while they were walking together, enjoying those moments of solitude.

"Sorry about what, Potter ?"

"For everything I've told you before. That you were..." Harry blushed out of shame. "... a coward. Now I can see that's not true. On the contrary. Please..." He glanced around. This was now or never as they were both alone. "Please accept my apologies, Professor."

Severus stopped walking, out of surprise. This came as a shocker to him. Potter apologizing – and to him ? He just nodded and they both resumed walking. He gathered that this was a peace offering. They might never become friends, yet now there was a time for peace. He could not forget also the compassionate look in Harry's eyes, in the boathouse. Yes, deep down, the boy was much more like his mother, like Lily. Apologizing was something that James Potter would have never done. Now he could no longer say that the boy 'was his father all over again'.

But was Severus ready to accept Harry's apologies ? The Potions Master could not believe what he had just heard. He needed time to assimilate all this. He said nothing. They resumed walking in silence. Harry was well aware that the Potions Master was one to hold a grudge for a long time, so things may remain difficult between them. But as long as they could respect each other and not be at each other's throats, that was the most important for Harry.

They were closer to Neville and Amelia. The young witch left Neville's arm and began limping towards Severus.

Without a word for Harry, Severus began walking faster too, to meet her. He wanted to hold her and never be parted from her. Never. They both met under the two boy's gazes – amused for Harry, surprised for Neville. Harry had seen in the Potions Master's memories that he had loved his mother, that this unrequited love had been the fuel behind his sacrifice and determination to bring Voldemort down from the moment her life had been in danger. But now the man seem to have found happiness with another woman, a woman of flesh and blood, not a memory.

Neville, limping too, went to meet Harry, leaning on the Sword of Gryffindor that Amelia had given him back, as it were a walking stick. "Hey, Harry !"

The two boys met and hugged each other warmly. "We did it, Harry ! We did it !"

"Thank you so much, Neville, you've been great, really ! You destroyed the last Horcrux. Well done, really ! Well done !"

Harry's words of praise sent Neville back to their training time in the Room of Requirement, back in their fifth year. The same words, the same tone, the same pride coming from someone he had looked up to and considered now as more as a hero – as a best friend. "I thought about what you had told me one day, back in our fifth year. That we would make my parents proud of me. I think they are now," the young man said with emotion in his voice.

Harry thought about his parents, which he had seen in the Forbidden Forest earlier. They had been proud indeed. "Yes, I'm sure they are." Harry replied while patting Neville's shoulder. Gone were the days when Neville could barely cast a Disarming spell... He had turned into a determined, responsible wizard. Harry glanced at Severus and Amelia, holding to each other in a tight embrace. "I think this was a pretty nice team work, don't you think ?" Whether he meant it for Dumbledore's Army or for the couple formed by the young Ravenclaw witch and the Potions Master, one could not have told.

"Yeah. By the way, talking about team work, where are Ron and Hermione ?"

"I know they had tried to chase that damn snake. Now everything's over, I think they must be hiding somewhere, snogging."

"About time," Neville commented, which elicited a small laugh from Harry.

Thinking about snogging brought back Ginny's image into Harry's mind. Now he was dying to see her again.

"I'm going to see Luna, Harry. About time too that I should tell her I'm crazy about her !"

Harry was surprised by his friend's rather enthusiastic declaration but he smiled at him encouragingly. "Yes, you do that, Neville. Once again... I'm very proud of you, of everything you've done for all of us here. Holding the fort at Hogwarts."

Neville smiled. "One day I'll tell you how me and Seamus, we blew up the bridge, on McGonagall's orders. Quite a great moment !"

Harry smiled back, his face reflecting surprise and amusement at the notion of the austere Transfiguration teacher asking such a thing. "I'd like to hear that indeed."

Neville nodded, patted Harry's shoulder in return and limped away, a new spring in his steps, the Sword of Gryffindor still in hand, towards the Great Hall, where Luna was, most likely. That was the place where he had seen her for the last time. He would also tell the others that Harry had killed Voldemort.

Harry glanced a last time at the couple formed by the Potions Master and the young woman. He smiled and turned away his gaze when he saw them sharing a passionate kiss. He was surprised and watched them for long seconds, a smile forming on his lips. He remembered when he had kissed Ginny at the Burrow, how it felt when George had interrupted them with a morning greeting. He would certainly not incur Professor Snape's wrath for interfering in such a moment. He remained discreet. After all, there was nobody else in the courtyard, except himself, but he did not count really, did he ?

He was about to climb the stairs leading to the Great Hall when a crowd of people, led by Minerva McGonagall, went out at the same time. Neville had spread the word that Harry had made it alive and that You-Know-Who was dead, his corpse lying in the courtyard.

But on seeing Severus kissing his young witch thoroughly, as if they were alone in the whole world, everyone stopped in their tracks. That was quite a sight indeed, the austere Potions professor engaged in such an intimate activity with a woman. Something that nobody had ever witnessed – or thought they would one day.

A deathly quiet fell over the courtyard. Then suddenly, someone clapped their hands. Luna Lovegood was watching the couple with a breezy smile on her lips, obviously delighted by the sight of joy, love and happiness thus displayed.

Soon, another person, then another, and another, clapped, until almost everyone present clapped their hands. As if seeing that unexpected couple was the very proof that life had won over death, that love had been more powerful than evil.

The din was now astounding. Severus and Amelia realized that they were no longer on their own. Their lips parted. They glanced towards the Great Hall, to discover that many people were gathered at the entrance, watching them and clapping in their hands. Their faces even blushed a bit, reflecting their embarrassment to have been caught in such a situation.

"Looks like we have earned ourselves some attention," Severus commented.

"But it doesn't matter, does it ?"

He shook his head slightly. "No. No, it doesn't really." Even if he had a hard time admitting it.

She smiled at him. "I love you, Severus."

He watched her with an intense expression of sweetness on his face. "I love you too, Amelia."

The crowd could see they were talking to each other. "What do you reckon they're saying to each other ?" Ron asked Harry.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, ever amazed by Ron's silly question. They both rolled their eyes at the same time, which made their respective boyfriends laugh.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry replied. "But for sure, they were not talking about Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Severus and Amelia turned themselves towards the crowd. The Potions Master felt definitively embarrassed. He had shown other people something he had wanted to keep for himself only. His love for Amelia. He could also kiss goodbye his frightening countenance – he had shown he was a human being like any other, with his flaws, his frailties, his feelings. He had spent so many years hiding them all to everyone !

Amelia limped. Severus could not let her walk like that. He took her in his arms, bridal style, to carry her inside the Great Hall. Despite his own wound, he felt he was strong enough to carry her to the same bench where she had led him before, so that her ankle may be taken care of.

Severus, with Amelia in his arms, stopped about two yards away from Minerva McGonagall. The old witch was still looking at him with the same stern, even angry, look on her face. Everybody around became silent. Was another wizarding war about to break out ?

"Minerva."

"Severus."

They stared at each other for long seconds. Then Minerva spoke loud. "Severus Snape, you're under arrest for the murder of Albus Dumbledore and other nefarious crimes as a Death-Eater. Release this young lady immediately and follow the Aurors for further incarceration in Azkaban."

Amelia felt panic rising in her heart. "No..." she whispered. She would not let anyone take her man away from her. She had not let Wormtail attack him back in the boathouse, not to have him being carted off to Azkaban and face the Dementors. Severus let her stand up on her feet. Everyone thought he was about to push her aside and duel with the Transfiguration professor.

But instead of that, he just held the young witch tighter against him. "Hang on to me, Amelia. We're in for a ride, you and me," he whispered into her ear. She said nothing, her only response was clinging his back tighter. He had their both wands in hand. A few people moved away. He was still a dangerous man. "You seem to forget, Minerva, that I do not wish to follow anyone here and even less go to Azkaban," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

He got a tight hold on Amelia and in a split-second, a black column of smoke rose in the sky from where they both stood. He had flown away Death-Eater style, so quickly that nobody could react.

Harry got closer to McGonagall. "Professor, there's something I'd like you to watch." In front of her puzzled look, he went on. "In the pensieve, in the Headmaster's office. It explains many things about Professor Snape. Please, Professor. Trust me." He did not want to tell her what it was all about as he was not sure if she would agree then to watch Severus' memories in the pensieve. She would see everything by herself. He could relate to her anger and pain over Dumbledore's death. But this time, she was wrong. The Potions Master may have committed many crimes but he had lived a life of servitude to two very powerful masters. For love's sake. For his mother's memory.

Minerva nodded and they entered the Great Hall, soon followed by everybody around. Harry glanced a last time at the courtyard, at the spot where Severus and Amelia had stood a few moments before. The dark smoke had gone. He smiled slightly, hoping that wherever these two had gone, they would be happy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here we are, the end of the battle ! Evil is dead, welcome joy and love and... whatever.<em>**

**_Except for a very much angry Minerva that would have loved to do Severus in. Let's face it, this woman can kick some ass ! Even Death-Eater ass._**

**_So now, what's going to happen, according to you ? Because this is not the end. The battle is over but not the story. _**

**_Please review. Oh, by the way, if any of you wishes to make some fanart or photomanip about this story, please leave a link in a review or PM me, so that I can admire your work. Feel free !_**


	49. Chapter 48 Safe at Prince Manor

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 48 – Safe at Prince Manor**

Severus landed them both not very far from Hogwarts actually. On the very island where Dumbledore had been buried. He had never been there since the old wizard had died. Too dangerous – what a Death-Eater like him was supposed to do in such a place, mourning his master's enemy ?

He was aware they did not have a lot of time. Most likely Harry or someone else would want to come here to pay tribute to the former Headmaster. They had landed a few yards away from the white marble stone.

"Dumbledore's grave," Severus explained briefly to Amelia. Severus left her leaning against a tree. "Stay here, I have something to check." He got closer. She had never been here either. He could see that the white slab covering the resting-place had been broken and the grave opened. There were relents of Dark magic around. Voldemort had been there. Severus glanced inside the tomb and saw Dumbledore's body.

It had not been profaned, to his great relief. Only a wand was missing between the old hands. The Elder Wand, because of which Severus had nearly died earlier in the boathouse. As this was the custom, witches and wizards were buried with their wands. It came to his mind that Potter might wish to replace the Elder Wand where it belonged. But he would not be surprised that the Elder Wand knew a whole another fate due to its dangerousness. Leaving it in an unsupervised grave that could be opened like the Dark Lord had, was not a good idea.

Severus wondered briefly what he would have done with such a dangerous magical artefact. But he focused quickly on the task ahead. He raised his wand and with a spell, he repaired the slab and put it back over the grave. "Everything is in good order now, Albus," he said softly. His lips curled up a bit. He would have many things to tell the old man once back at the manor.

Severus got back to the young witch. All the tension he had felt lately was subsiding. He was literally exhausted. The last magic he had displayed to escape Hogwarts had taken its toll on him. Even a simple spell like _Reparo_ he had just used had taken more of his energy than he had thought it would first.

"Amelia... We need to go back to the manor."

"Severus, are you fine ?" Her worried voice showed she would not be convinced by a positive answer. He knew it and shook his head.

"Amelia, you'll have to Apparate us to the manor. I can't... do it..." Now he was panting, a hand on his chest.

"Severus !" She sounded truly alarmed. She unbuttoned his frock coat and slid a hand under. She felt a wetness there and got her hand out. It was covered with blood. "Oh, Severus... You should have told me about your wound... You're always so courageous, so brave !"

His dark eyes gazed at her almost apologetically. He gave her her wand and put his own back into his left sleeve. "Let's go, Amelia... But Apparate and Disapparate us in at least three or four different locations before the manor..."

"To confuse any possible pursuers, yes, I will," she said with the most reassuring tone she could muster. "And once there I'll take care of you." She put a quick kiss on his lips.

He smiled weakly and nodded. He took her in his arms. She grabbed his body. "I'm ready, Amelia." She smiled and in a second, they were gone.

* * *

><p>They landed in a forest. "Where are we ?" he asked.<p>

"The Forest of Dean, where we had met Harry and his friend, for the Sword and the other Horcruxes."

"Ah, yes." Severus remembered of course. Yet, the only memory that was now coming to his mind was the passionate kiss they had exchanged there, once they had completed their mission successfully.

They walked a little before Apparating to another place. This time, it was in a deserted area nearby a small city that did not look so different from Spinner's End. "My home town in Wales," she explained to him. One more time, they walked away from their Apparition point.

"One more Disapparition to another place before the manor," Severus told her. He was glad she could Apparate them both, he felt too weak for that and he did not wish to risk Splinching that may prove serious, maybe fatal, in his present condition.

She nodded and grabbed his arm, Disapparating them after kissing his lips. They landed in a dark alley that Severus recognized. They had been there already – when they had escaped the Ministry of Magic, before Disapparating to the Prince manor. She had remembered the place. Save that it was daylight. In their dishevelled wizarding attire, for sure they would not be long before drawing attention. Amelia dragged him to the end of the alley and she Disapparated them from there.

For the last time, they Apparated and arrived in a meadow nearby a tract of forest that Severus recognized. They walked a little but Amelia could see he was exhausted. "Hang on to me, love," she said before Disapparating them directly in front of the manor gates.

Severus was too much exhausted to scold her this was imprudent, Apparating so close to his property. But at this point, he was grateful for her idea as he was way too much spent. They crossed the gates that let them in after she had disabled the wards. He sighed deeply out of relief at the notion that now, they were safe.

He could let go now. His mission was over. The war was over. He let go and collapsed.

Amelia shrieked his name. She realized he had just passed out. She cast a _Mobilicorpus_ on him and led him inside the house. They both entered the building as such, Amelia still limping, Severus still out cold. Despite her twisted ankle, she was determined enough to carry on like this. She brought him directly to the study, where she laid him on the mattress where she used to sleep, in front of the grate.

Amelia put Severus' Ebony wand on the sofa nearby. With a skillful _Disvesto_, she got him rid of his frock coat, his waistcoat and his shirt, soaked with blood. She would take care of their cleaning later.

Amelia checked the wound. It had to be cleaned first. She went to the kitchen where she knew Severus had stored a few potions in a cabinet in case he would come back injured from a Death-Eater meeting. She brought back everything she may need, including a bottle of her breast milk.

She removed the Gryffindor scarf that bandaged his chest carefully. She took her wand and began to cast the counter-curse again. She took a deep breath. "_Vulnera Sanantur_... _Vulnera Sanantur_... _Vulnera Sanantur_... _Vulnera Sanantur_... _Vulnera Sanantur_..." she repeated several times, fully focused, until the wound closed. She remembered she had read somewhere that wounds inflicted by Dark magic could never really cure. She hoped Severus would not be crippled that way forever. He came back to his senses at this very moment.

"Now the dittany," Amelia said softly. She caressed his cheek and forehead gently, like she used to with children. He was not a child but she felt a strong maternal urge rising in her chest.

Amelia conjured up a clean cloth she replicated for different uses. She poured some of her breast milk on one of them to clean his wound, as she had noticed it had had some positive effect before. Then with another, she applied some dittany. "Now, you'll drink some blood-replenishing potion, Severus. I think you could do with some."

He smirked weakly. "Indeed..."

She bandaged his wound, keeping the dittany-soaked cloth on his chest. She helped him sit and drink the blood-replenishing potion. He seemed to feel better after that. She held him close to her for long seconds, time for him to come back fully to his senses. She felt exhausted but reassured too.

"I'm very fortunate to have you, Amelia," he said eventually.

She looked at him and smiled. "So am I, Severus, to have _you_. I'm a lucky woman."

They both realized they had not slept in almost 24 hours. The night had been long for them both. "I want you to sleep, Severus." She helped him lay on the makeshift bed she slept in.

"No. Show me your ankle," he said while sitting on his elbows. He felt his magic was stronger now.

Amelia was too much tired to resist. She sat beside him. "Give me your leg." She obeyed and put her ankle close to his hands. "Give me my wand." She did so. He cast a healing charm there. "_Episkey_ !" A sweet heat invaded that part of her body before a sharp pain hit her.

"Ouch !" She almost jerked under the pain. For a second, she had had the feeling he had twisted her joint the whole other way round. But now the pain was gone. He rotated her ankle gently. She felt no more discomfort. "Oh, thank you, Severus... I think I can walk now."

"Yes, you can, but you too should go to bed. We both need our sleep."

She rose from her place. "Not before I've checked the wards on the house, Severus."

He nodded his approval. She was the one in charge, obviously, which amused him to no end, even if he did not show it. She was a dependable witch and he liked that.

He thought about Dumbledore's portrait in the drawing-room. He hoped it would be empty, so as not to delay her return to him. He did not wish to talk to the old wizard now. He would do so tomorrow. Or after tomorrow. Or... probably never.

Amelia came back a few minutes later. She helped him remove his boots and socks. She kindled a gentle fire in the grate nearby and removed her shoes, shawl and shirt. She noticed that a bit of milk had leaked from her nipples but she could not care less. She was way too much exhausted to express her milk now. She would do so later. When she woke up. She was surprised she could still have some, after all the emotions she had had in the last 24 hours.

Severus had already fallen asleep. She watched him for a few seconds, smiled at him, kissed his cheek before covering their bodies with the blanket. She coiled herself against him and fell quickly asleep. Nobody would take him from her now. She would see to that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was delighted by all the positive reviews about the previous chapter, especially about the way Severus made his exit from Hogwarts, with Amelia, Death-Eater style. As I was reading them reviews, a sentence from the <strong>_**Order of the Phoenix**_** came to my mind. That's the one Phineas (in the book)/Kingsley (in the movie) says to Cornelius Fudge about Dumbledore's escape with Fawkes. Here is what Kingsley or Harry or Horace (yes, yes, Horace would be great saying such a thing !) may have told Minerva about Severus, in my fanfic : "You may not like him, Minerva, but you can't deny it : Severus's got style !"**_

_**Here we have a small chapter, perfect for a transition between Hogwarts and the fury of the castle's battlegrounds, and a more secure location, where our two heroes can lick their wounds and have a well deserved rest after all these efforts and emotions, without mentioning a close call for our beloved Potions Master.**_

_**But rest assured : the story is not over, more to come ! So stay tuned. And feel free to leave reviews. The war may be over, but the muses are still there, looking forward to be fed.**_


	50. Chapter 49 Surrender

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 49 – Surrender**

Several days had passed since they had come back to the Prince Manor. No news came to them, they were isolated from the rest of the world, wizarding and Muggle alike. But for sure, Severus and Amelia enjoyed that isolation. They knew it would not last long but they wanted to enjoy these days together and together only.

No news, except Dumbledore that had come back to his portrait in the manor to get news from Severus. He had asked Harry about Severus. The young wizard had told him that the Potions Master had been wounded yet he had managed to leave Hogwarts before being made a prisoner by an irate Minerva McGonagall. Hearing this, the old Headmaster had had a talk with the now Headmistress and had told her everything. His revelations, combined with Severus' memories in the Pensive, had made her change her mind about the Dark wizard turned spy for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore got in touch with Amelia on the day after. The young witch was in the drawing-room when she heard some noise coming from the portrait. She explained that Severus was out of danger but still weak. He needed rest, which reassured Dumbledore a bit. The old man had been shaken by Severus' predicament. He was aware the wizard had almost met his death. He thanked Amelia heartily for her taking care of Severus. He wished him a fast recovery and promised to come back later to talk to him directly. Amelia told him she would convey his message to the Potions Master.

Their first goal had been to treat their respective wounds. Amelia's were quickly cured. Severus' chest wound required more time to heal. But all in all, his health improved rather quickly, thanks to the counter-curse used on a very regular basis, as well as to the tender care and attention Amelia provided. She cleaned his wound with her breast milk only and it proved to do wonders on it. She also cooked him light yet delicious meals, she ordered him to have rest, to the point that she reminded Severus of Poppy Pomfrey. With a more loving touch though.

Two days later, as his condition had improved, the Potions Master called Dumbledore through his portrait. The old wizard almost cried over seeing a man he considered as a son being alive and well. This outpour of emotion unsettled Severus at first but inside, he was glad to know that somehow, he counted for Dumbledore, that the old man was not using him only for his sole purpose, however noble it may be – getting the world rid of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore left his portrait reassured that Severus was in good hands and eventually sharing a bit of happiness with Amelia.

* * *

><p>Severus and Amelia spent their days and evenings reading together or talking about various topics, from magic to education to their respective lives. They had reached a certain level of intimacy – not physically, but more on a psychological level, which was for Severus the equivalent of being naked in front of her. He trusted her she would keep his secrets safe as she had told him many things too. In a sense, Amelia had accepted to strip herself bare psychologically speaking too. Not an easy task for either of them, as they were both private individuals. Life had not always been kind to them either and somehow it had left its mark on their respective mindsets.<p>

They were not physically intimate again. Amelia was still very self-conscious and Severus respected that. She expressed her milk in the kitchen and he did his best not to be there in such moments. She appreciated his respect. He preferred not to be there as the sight could prove unmanageable for him. Since he had known what sexual pleasure was – with her – he knew the mere sight of her naked could make him go over the edge again.

Yet, they could spend long minutes kissing each other, in front of the grate in the library, coiled against each other, holding hands, enjoying the moment together. At night, they shared the same mattress in the study, they kissed each other tenderly before falling asleep holding hands but that was all. In a sense, they did not seem to be in a hurry to go further.

Severus could not deny he wanted her though. He was hard every morning but he welcomed it as a sign his health was improving after the nasty wound he had received. But in no way he would put pressure on her. He did not want to renew what he called 'the Spinner's End disaster' in his mind. He would let her come to him – whatever the time it may take.

Amelia did not mind though, when one evening, he let his hand wander on her blouse, cupping her breasts. But it was wet there and they stopped there as she had to express her milk. She was well aware of his desire for her. She felt herself feeling desire for him too. She knew there would come a time when they would make love again together. Or attempt to do so. She felt both thrilled and terrified at the same time at the perspective.

* * *

><p>After a few days, Severus had fully recovered – or he felt he had. He could breathe normally again. He remembered his plans for the manor, that he would make it safe again after the war. Now he had time on his hands. Now was the time or never.<p>

One morning, he talked to Amelia about these plans of his. She voiced some concern about his health and how the magic required for the task would strain him, but he clinched the argument once and for all by suggesting her to do it with him. He would break the curses and she would come after him to make the upper floor inhabitable. She agreed – she would keep an eye on him in case something might go wrong. She may even learn something just by watching him do after all – the ever Ravenclaw.

Severus began to work on the staircase then the corridor. To his surprise, the curses there were less potent and numerous than they had been on the ground floor. Which was logical in a sense as thieves were to enter a house through the main door or the windows on the ground floor. There were anti-Apparition wards on the upper floor windows but Severus did not remove them. He just checked they were strong enough.

He had entered the first room on his left. A bedroom. Most likely a guest room as it was not very big despite its more than reasonable proportions by Muggle standards. A four-poster double bed, a cabinet, curtains of a dark blue shade. The whole room was in blue hues. No magical portraits. A view giving on the front yard. He thought at once that Amelia would love the room. He began to remove the curses set up there. This was quickly done as there were only three curses which he had already encountered before. He removed them quickly before calling Amelia.

"What do you think ?"

The young witch looked at the room. Then she glanced at Severus who read in her eyes that she loved it already. "It's in blue..."

"Yes, blue. A Ravenclaw like you should like it. Now this is _your_ room."

She watched him. "_My_ room ? And you, what about you ?"

"Me ?" he asked as if he had not gathered the meaning behind her question.

"I don't want..." She lowered her eyes.

"What don't you want ?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to sleep far away from you, Severus," she whispered, blushing.

He took her in his arms. "I don't want either. But I want even less to put pressure on you, Amelia."

She looked up at him. "Severus. We shared the same bed in Spinner's End for months. You sleep on the same mattress as I do now. You never..." She swallowed. "You never compelled me to do anything. I don't think you're going to do so now. I trust you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me by sleeping in the same bed as me. Besides, you did not hurt me last time. I don't want you to think so. I've already told you that." A pause. "We both know who hurt me and he's gone, definitively." She smiled at him. "I trust you and I love you, Severus."

That was all he needed. He hugged her more closely against him. They ended up their embrace with a long, tender kiss. "Amelia..." His husky tone spoke volumes about how he felt for her.

She beamed. "So that's settled. I'm going to make that room liveable for the both of us and tonight, at last, we could sleep in a real bed."

Her enthusiasm made him feel better. "And what about having a real bath too ? There's a bathroom adjacent to the bedroom."

Her whole face lit up. "Oh, that would be wonderful, Severus !"

He led her to the bathroom and opened the door. The whole place was tiled from floor to ceiling with white tiles, decorated with dark blue geometrical designs, which gave the bathroom a very luminous atmosphere. A big tub was sitting in the middle. A shower stall big enough to accommodate two people occupied a whole side of the bathroom.

Amelia loved the place at once. "I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it."

She whipped out her wand and began muttering incantations that Severus did not know. Housework spells. He kept on watching her transforming a place on the verge of decay into a more than decent bathroom and bedroom. More light as dust was removed from the furniture, the mirrors, the window panes.

She caught him watching her. He looked positively impressed. "This is how you did it, for the rest of the house ?" he asked, slightly amused.

She smiled at him. "Yes. Though that's only a beginning. Leave me here and tonight, you won't recognize the place."

"I've got no doubt on that."

Severus went out and began removing the curses in the other rooms. At the end of the day, the whole upper floor had been freed of all the curses that had been set there mostly likely by Severus' maternal grandfather. On her side, Amelia had not lost time either. She had cleaned the staircase, the corridor, the bedroom and the bathroom, which now had been restored to their past glory. She had found some linen in a cabinet. After a series of thorough _Scourgify_ and _Tergeo_ spells, clean towels had been sent to the bathroom and fresh bedsheets into the bed. The dark blue curtains had been cleaned of their pests, as well as the chairs, the cushions and the pillows, and the thick dark blue blanket that covered the bed. She could not help thinking how strange it was to find Ravenclaw colours in a Slytherin house. Because the Princes had been a Slytherin family. The bed head and posters were decorated with intricate snake designs...

But Severus was so intelligent, so knowledgeable, so skilled, he had many Ravenclaw traits too. Maybe it ran in his magical family after all. His maternal grandfather, who had set up the curses and wards on the whole house, must have been a highly intelligent, knowledgeable individual too.

_What a lovely mix..._ she could not help thinking. The bedroom was a mix of both Houses, an elegant summary of their own relationship. As if the room had been designed their them only, waiting for them and their love to blossom between its walls.

The bathroom bore the mark of the House of Slytherin too. The taps were snake-shaped. She wondered whether the other rooms bore such designs. She would not be surprised. _But the colour scheme there is white and blue. Blue, like my House, _she could not help thinking.

Amelia did not mind snakes. She felt good in the bedroom. She liked the place and the bed was comfortable. Much more than the mattress in the study. Out of joy, she cast her Patronus and a snake appeared, slithering above the bed a for moment before coiling itself on the bed, like a sleepy cat. Amelia smiled at it. Yes, she felt very happy at the moment. She hoped it would last forever – even if deep down she knew it could not.

* * *

><p>That evening, Severus and Amelia went to bed earlier. They would not have voiced it but they were eager to share the same bed again. After one hour spent reading together in the library, they decided it was now time to go to bed and have an early night.<p>

Severus took Amelia's hand in his. He led her upstairs. They entered what was now their bedroom. They felt suddenly shy, together in such an intimate place that would be theirs only. He took her between his arms and kissed her gently, tenderly, as if he felt she needed to be reassured. He needed to be reassured too.

After long minutes, he caressed her hair and her face. Without a word, he removed her shawl from her shoulders. She let him do. Then he took her hands in his and put them on his frock coat buttons. "You know how to do it," he whispered.

She nodded. She knew what he meant. She had done it before – removing his garments to take care of his wounds. She began to unfasten the buttons. She took her time. He was patient. When she was done, she helped him out of the dark clothing. She did the same for his waistcoat. Before she could start on his white shirt, Severus took care of her blouse. He noticed the small stains of milk that had flowed out of her nipples.

"Do you want me to help you with that ?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded her consent, blushing. Soon her shirt fell on the floor. She turned her back onto him and removed her long hair to show her bra so that he could unfasten it. He kissed her on the neck. She felt his tongue on the scars he had made there. She closed her eyes, he could be sweet when it counted.

"Do you like it ?" he asked in a purring voice, his mouth almost on the collar she still wore, his warm breath on her already shivering skin.

"Yes..." she whispered so low that he would not have heard her if he had not been so close to her.

Severus cupped her breasts with his both hands. "I'll stop the very second you ask me to, Amelia."

She turned herself between his arms. "No ! Please... keep on..." She had not realized that now, she was half-naked between his arms, her breasts against his shirt. The contact was so sensual. He kissed her again. She knotted her hands around his neck.

After long seconds spent as such, Severus turned her so that her back was against him. He resumed cupping her breasts, massaging them gently, enjoying her skin so sweet, so soft. A bit of milk flowed on his fingers. Which he put in his mouth, licking it.

"I love how you taste, Amelia."

He released her and sat on the bed. From there, he held out his hand to invite her to come closer to him. He remembered the sight of her breasts, in the boathouse... How much he had wanted to kiss them there, though he had not been able to, wounded as he had been then.

He remembered in a flash all the times he had seen her breasts before. When she had been given to him, when she had come to him the first time to give her milk. An intense rush of desire ran through his body. Her breasts were his favourite part of her body, for sure. With the scars he had made on her neck, the very night she had been given to him.

Amelia approached him. When she was close enough to him, he began to lick the milk that had flowed from her nipples, following the trail left by the substance. His tongue was warm on her skin. She gasped when his mouth reached her breast, when his tongue played with her nipple in a teasing caress. How much he had wanted to do that ! How much she found the daring caress enjoyable !

Amelia moaned appreciatively. That was so good... One of his hands was caressing her other breast while his other hand had grabbed her waist. Then Severus decided the other nipple deserved his attentions too. He began to lick it with gentleness, even sucking on it, absorbing the milk. It was delicious.

_Where has he learned that ?_ Amelia could not help thinking before realizing he was doing all this out of instinct – and an ardent wish to please her. She felt grateful to him that he felt confident enough to set aside his own awkwardness and focus on her pleasure.

Thing was, Severus Snape had always been a very focused man.

When he was done with her breasts, Amelia sat on his lap and began to kiss him gently. His kissing abilities had much improved, under her gentle guidance. He enjoyed kissing her and she did nothing to hide she loved his kisses too.

She broke the kiss and caressed his black hair, his pale cheeks, in a loving fashion. He craved for her tender touch on him and she could give him that. He was not a kind man but he could be good to her. He would. He would do his best. On the other side, she enjoyed his firm, possessive grip on her body. As if he would not let go of her. It provided her with a sense of security, which she needed much. Only him could give that to her. His possessiveness was something she relished in completely.

A moment later, they both fell on the bed, she on top of him. Severus was caressing her shoulders, her cheeks, her hair. His fingers lingered on her neck – how much he loved these scars ! She was his. He wanted to make her his, yet, he felt awfully awkward. Kissing was one thing. Lovemaking a whole another. He was not sure he could perform – or rather he was sure he would perform in the same disastrous manner he had the very first time with her in Spinner's End.

Somehow, Amelia sensed all this. She raised her head to watch him. She caressed his face and smiled at him to reassure him she wanted all this, with him. Yet, this was not enough, as the she could still read the question in his dark eyes. She decided to follow another course of action.

"Severus, do you trust me ?"

He looked surprised for a few seconds. "Yes, I do, Amelia. Why ?"

She smiled mischievously. "Would you consent to..." She felt at a loss for words all of a sudden. "I mean..."

"If I consent to make love with you ? Don't you think I should be the one to ask you this ?"

"Well, yes... no... I mean... well..." A sigh. "Sorry, Severus, I know you want me to go straight to the point."

"Indeed. That would help. What do you mean ?"

"Do you want me to... to guide you ?"

The meaning would have been lost on anyone else. But not on Severus. He knew what she meant. Somehow, surrendering the control of the situation to her would be comfortable. If he let her have her way with him, if he let her guide him, he was almost certain he would not fail this time. That was all he needed, in terms of inner security.

"And you, do you want this ? With me ?"

She nodded. "Yes, Severus. I want it. More than ever."

He caressed her cheek. Her determination was pleasant to hear. "Then, I let you guide me." His hand on her cheek became hotter on her skin. "Show me, Amelia..." His voice had become huskier with lust. "Take me, Amelia..."

Severus leant his head towards hers, his lips meeting hers in a kiss that was no longer shy. His mouth devoured hers with a ferocious hunger, as if a dam had broken inside him, letting go of his pent-up sensuality. Amelia responded to him beautifully, her tongue meeting his in an amorous duet.

He took his wand. Amelia guessed what he wanted to do. She stopped him with a firm grip on his wrist. "No," she said in a breath. "Don't use magic. Let's get rid of our garments... without magic."

Severus peered at her. He did not need to resort to Legilimency though. He remembered what he had seen in her memories, when he had taught her Occlumency. Wormtail had removed her garments using magic, back then on that fatal day when he had raped her. He nodded and even let out a smile. "No problem, Amelia. You decide. I'm yours... _Mistress_."

She laughed heartily at his joke. She had called him 'Master' so many times, that it was funny to hear him doing so on his turn. Then, with a serious look in her eyes : "Let me do, you won't regret it." She straddled him and took off the rest of her clothes, before removing his own, while caressing his body gently, careful of the scars he had earned himself lately. She kissed him too. Severus let her do indeed. It was really enjoyable. He craved for that touch of hers on his body. She came back to her initial straddling position on him. He could feel her warm body on his own.

"I love you, Severus, and I want you. Now !"

He said nothing but put his hands on her waist. They were burning. "Keep caressing my back," she instructed softly. At one moment, she impaled herself on his hard shaft. He gasped at the sensation of her hot, wet cavity surrounding his maleness. She stopped when she felt she had taken him wholly. She kissed his lips, inserting her tongue in his mouth as surely as he had his cock sheathed in her body. He moaned in the kiss.

"How do you feel ?" she asked.

"Great..." he whispered.

"Good. Let's continue then."

He moaned even more when he felt her move around him. She did so at her own pace, slowly first, then faster and faster. She had her breasts bouncing in front of his face and still acting out on instinct, he took one nipple in his mouth. Amelia moaned, of a moan coming from the depths of her throat.

"Oh, Severus... that's so good !"

Thus encouraged, he went on with the other nipple. The caress sent her over the edge and she cried her orgasm out in a long growl that was coming from deep. He followed suit quickly, her satisfaction triggering off his own. He grunted in the kiss she was giving him while crushing her body against his own.

Appeased, they let it go for long minutes, in utter silence, except for the wild beating of their hearts. In the secret ravishment that only loving souls can feel, they dozed off in each other's arms.

An hour later, they came back to reality. Amelia rose from Severus' body and with wandless magic, she Summoned the first wand within her reach. The Ebony wand landed in her hand. Severus was surprised but he knew he could trust her. She would not harm him – he knew he had not hurt her this time, on the contrary, he had given her everything he had, even if it was not plenty in his own opinion.

She read the question in his expressive eyes. "Don't worry, Severus. No foolish wand-waving but just a few precautions. I don't want to become pregnant now." He got it and relaxed under her. She removed herself from him and whispered the contraceptive incantation. She showed it to him so that he may know about it too, in case she may forget later. Because she wanted to make love again with him. This too, she had to explain, as he was still so unsure, so insecure, so vulnerable, in his approach to intimate matters.

Which they did, a few hours later, during the night. They made love again, very slowly, very gently. Severus discovered he could be gentle and sweet – which was entirely new to him. He knew he could be caring. He had cared for so many years, for Lily's sake. He had cared about Amelia all these past months. But sweet and loving, that was different. And he loved that.

This time, Severus cast the contraceptive charm himself. Yet, it came to his mind that if he could care for the woman he loved, he could care for the family he may found with her too. He could understand her motives for not wishing to have another child so soon after her first baby. She surely needed time in this regard, besides all health considerations. Nonetheless, this was an idea that deserved to be pursued one way or the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here we are, a bit of smut ! You all deserved it, after all this time support the fic. LOL As well as Severus and Amelia, they both deserved it, after all they've been through. <strong>_

_**Surrender... I wanted to alarm my readers with such a title - would Severus surrender himself to the Ministry of Magic, for example ? No. Here he's only surrendering to Amelia, to love and to his feelings for her. And to his own - unsuspected - sensuality too. He can be tender and sweet when it counts. **_

_**I have reversed the parts here : he called her, though with humour, "Mistress". Amelia took the lead in lovemaking, as she is the one to know after all.**_

_**Hope you'll like the chapter. Please leave reviews !** _


	51. Chapter 50 A weird idea

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 50 – A weird idea**

Severus and Amelia were in the library, reading in silence, when they heard a banging noise against one of the bow-windows. They looked at each other, surprised in the quiet moment they were sharing. The young witch was about to get up from the sofa when Severus grabbed her arm.

"No. You stay here," he said softly but firmly, while taking his wand out of his sleeve, the ever-protective man.

He went to the window, opened it and found a tiny owl half stunned by its encounter with the window pane. Severus sighed, took the bird in his hand. He noticed it had not let go of a bit of paper. He checked the document with his wand, and deeming it safe, he took both bird and message inside.

This time, Amelia came to him. "What is it, Severus ?"

"A letter." He frowned. "Apparently someone found it was a good idea to get in touch with one of us," he replied while handing out the document. "Maybe your parents ?"

"They don't have an owl," Amelia replied, while thinking she had neglected to give them news. But with the war going on back then, her seclusion at the Prince Manor, it would have been difficult to do otherwise. An owl sent to Muggles may even sign their death sentence – she had heard of Muggle families of witches and wizards that had been murdered by Death-Eaters in retaliation or out of sheer cruelty.

They must have wanted to have news from her now. Her last missive to them had been to advise them she would be on long trip abroad with the Ravenhearts – which was a pure lie – several weeks ago, in fact since last Christmas. Now they were most likely impatient to receive more news from her, even worried about her. She took it between her fingers and turned it to read the name written on the envelop. Now it was time and safe to contact them again.

"Severus, this isn't for me. This is for you."

This time, the Potions Master was surprised. He took the document and checked it. 'Prof. Severus Snape' was indeed written on the envelop. He frowned again. Who could write to him ? Who knew about his whereabouts, even if he was aware that owls could find any witch or wizard anywhere to deliver any mail sent to them.

Amelia read all this on his face, in his dark eyes. "I think the best way to know is to open it," she suggested with an encouraging tone.

She had a point. Severus did so and opened the envelop. A letter was inside indeed, carefully folded. He began to read.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am aware you surely do not wish to be contacted, wherever you are. However, I would need to see you again. I will go straight to the point about my visit to you. You knew my mother quite well. From the memories you gave me, I even think you are the person that knew her the longest, and even better than anyone else, including my father. I would like to see you again because I need to know more about her. You are the last person alive that knew her so well and so closely. All the others that knew her well too are dead. Please, despite what happened in the past between us, please, Professor, accept my offer to meet you again, at least once. If you do not do this for me – which I can understand – please, do it for her. For my mother._

_I would like also to express my gratitude for everything you did for me, for all of us, in the past._

_Sincerely yours_

_Harry Potter_

_PS : I don't know if you have an owl handy so please feel free to use the one that brought you that message to send me your reply, which, I hope, will be positive._

Severus could not believe it. The boy's gall ! He sighed with exasperation, a dark look on his face. Amelia had learned to recognize these foreboding signs of anger and frustration. "Bad news ?" she enquired shyly.

He held out the letter to her. "Read. You'll understand." On these words, he left the library, obviously riled up. Amelia knew that mood of his and after glancing towards the door he had slammed – a sure sign of the anger brewing in him – she sat down and read the letter. She could not help wondering what had happened in the past that the sole name of 'Harry Potter' could trigger off such reactions from the Potions Master.

The question had burned her tongue more than once, as she was sure something had happened. Something she suspected to be in relation with Lily, Severus' former, unrequited love. She had a little idea of what must have had happened all these years ago but it would do him good to get everything out of his system once and for all. Lily had married another man, a man that Severus had described as his greatest rival during his Hogwarts days. A man named Potter that had taken Lily from him.

This time, she would go to the bottom of it. She would have the truth out. She was no longer afraid of the Potions Master. She would have a little talk with him. That was a risk she was ready to take if it could bring him back a bit of inner peace.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Severus had not cooled down. He was still furious – that was an understatement to say the least. Now he was in the drawing-room, standing in front of Dumbledore's portrait. He refrained from hexing the portrait presently empty. He still needed the old wizard for the time being. After, he could get rid of the painting once and for all.<p>

"Dumbledore !" he called harshly, while tapping the portrait frame with his wand.

The old man appeared in his frame. "Oh, Severus ! What a pleasure to see you !" He had not been seen at the manor for several days – in fact the last time he had talked with Severus had been to get news from him after the battle at Hogwarts. Severus had not minded being left alone with Amelia. He enjoyed the change, being forgotten by his other master, now the Dark Lord had disappeared definitively.

But now he needed a talk with the old Headmaster. "Is that _you_ that had given that weird idea to Potter ?" he asked petulantly.

The puzzled look on Dumbledore's face informed Severus that the old man did not get the question. Maybe he was wrong about the old wizard. "My boy... what do you mean ?"

"I mean _this_ !" the young wizard showed the letter he had received from Harry. "Potter wrote to me because he wants to meet me to talk about Lily ! Are you behind _this_ ?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh." He popped a lemon sweet into his mouth.

"Don't try to elude my question !"

"I don't, Severus. Honestly, I knew about this message, to tell you the truth. But no, I'm not behind it. Harry got the idea on his own. He came to me two days ago to get my advice about this project. I told him that you may not welcome the thing but that the only way to know was indeed to send you the letter. I can swear I have no hand in this at all. I don't even know the exact content of the letter. I only know it was in relationship with his mother. To be honest, I even thought that Harry had given up that idea after my telling him you may not like it."

Severus was not convinced. _The ever-manipulative coot !_ He knew Dumbledore too well, he knew the old wizard's frame of mind. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"So, Severus, what are you going to do ?" Dumbledore asked with genuine concern. "Are you going to make peace with him and tell him more about Lily ?"

Suddenly, Severus' anger just vanished when he heard Lily's name. He sighed. Everything he had done in the past, for Dumbledore, for the Order, for the Greater Good, had been for Lily's sake. For her. "I don't know, Dumbledore. This is the past now. Lily is part of my past. She is no longer my future."

"She had never been, Severus. Therefore, talking about the past with Harry won't prevent you from building something with Amelia, if this is what you fear."

The argument made sense. Severus had to admit that he had been afraid that talking about Lily may revive feelings he did no longer wish to feel so intensely, now he had Amelia by his side.

"The boy just wants you to talk about his mother. _His mother_, Severus. Not the woman you once loved."

"He said I was the only person left alive that knew her. I disagree. There's Hagrid. There's your portrait at Hogwarts. There are other Order members – don't tell me they all died in the last battle ! Kingsley must be alive..."

"Kingsley is now the Minister for Magic, Severus. He has very little time on his hands, dealing with the aftermath of the war as it is. As for my portrait at Hogwarts, not only Harry is not living in the Headmaster's office there but I don't think he'd like the other Headmasters to hear what I may have to say about his mother. Last but not least, Harry's right : you're the last person alive to have known his mother so well and for so long."

"So you deem his request all the more... let's say... valid ?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. I have no objections on my side and frankly, I can see none."

The old man had just provided him with an argument. "Oh, but _I_ do have objections !" Severus smirked. "What about this being a ploy to get to me ?"

"I don't follow you, Severus..."

"Don't be a fool, Dumbledore ! You know perfectly what I mean !" A pause. "I'm sure you're aware I'm hidden here at the Prince Manor, like a fugitive, because of the little service I rendered you last year ! Our dear Minerva threatened to send me to Azkaban once the battle was over. Nothing less. I escaped with Amelia here as nobody knows about this house and it is unplottable." He sighed. "All I'm saying is... what if all this idea of meeting with Potter is just a ploy to trap me ? For that reason only, I will say _NO_ to Potter !"

Dumbledore could understand Severus' concern. He nodded in approval. "Except that Harry did vindicate you lately. And publicly."

The Potions Master frowned. "What ? What do you mean ?"

"Harry explained to Minerva that you had done all this to respect the Unbreakable Vow you had taken with me all these years ago. He told her that my so-called murder had been planned between you and me long before it actually happened. He told the same thing, as well as everything you did for me, for him, for the Order, since the moment you had come to me, to anyone he could. Including the Minister for Magic – Kingsley." He swallowed his sweet. "I saw him show the memories you had given him to Minerva, to better convince her about your deeds. I can tell you, she was prettily shaken when she was done watching them."

"He did WHAT ?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Severus. Harry did his best to defend you – and he still does. He even got angry at Minerva, despite how much he likes and respects her, in order to explain your true motives behind your actions. As she would not relent, he decided to clinch the argument once and for all and suggested her to visit your memories. A typical Slytherin move, in my opinion. You would have done the same in his shoes." He swallowed another sweet. "I think she's the only person to have seen them. Besides, Minerva was perfectly aware you were in love with Lily during your Hogwarts days. You know, she had never been indifferent to Slytherin students – including you." He had said these words very softly.

Severus was now shaken – even if his face remained unreadable as always. He remembered how much the boy had loathed him, especially since the moment he had killed his mentor. Their mentor, to the both of them. Thinking Potter was now the one to defend him sounded strange. Besides, he had to admit he would have done the same thing, if the parts had been reversed. Dumbledore was right : he would have gone to any length to justify such actions from a man that would have done everything he had done for the boy. Not only because he recognized Harry's Slytherin tendencies, but above all because deep down, Severus was an honest man.

Of course, these last news changed his perspective about the boy's request. "I need to think about it, Dumbledore."

"I can understand that, Severus. I suggest you should talk about it with Amelia too. She loves you, she understands you better than anybody else. I'm sure she'll give you sound advice." He smiled. "Harry is aware you may need some time. He's not in a hurry now he's no longer threatened to die the next minute. He will wait for your answer. The decision is yours, and yours only."

Severus passed a hand over his face. He still could not imagine Potter defending him. He could not imagine the boy being entirely honest. He would rather think all this was a ploy to make him go out of hiding and catch him, with a direct ticket to Azkaban.

As if he had read the young wizard's thought, Dumbledore added : "Severus. I would only say this about Harry. He looks like his father but his deep nature is more like his mother's. He will not betray you. He will stick to his word and his convictions – like Lily had. And you, better than anyone else, know how Lily could defend her convictions."

Severus had to admit the old wizard was right. Lily had even sacrificed their friendship out of faithfulness to her own convictions. _You have chosen your path and I've chosen mine._ A sentence that Severus had replayed in his mind many, many times, after he had turned his back onto the Dark Lord. Betraying Voldemort had been a path he had chosen and pretty much like Lily had, he had stuck to this chosen path of his, even if it meant loneliness, guilt, pain, sorrow, misery and desolation.

"Severus, please... just promise me you will give all due consideration to Harry's offer to meet you."

The Potions Master expected to feel the Unbreakable Vow's magic, as soon as Dumbledore had uttered his request. But nothing came. He had taken that Vow to bring down the Dark Lord. Now Voldemort had died, the Vow was no longer needed. It had died out. He was free again to make his own decisions.

"I will, Dumbledore. I will."

* * *

><p>That evening, Severus had remained silent. Amelia was not bothered by his behaviour – she was used to his being silent for hours on. Yet, that night, his silence was of a whole another nature. She could read on his face something was bugging him. He was brooding. She pondered whether she would ask him what was going on, or just let it go, thinking that this brooding of his would dissipate with time.<p>

They went to bed but Severus was distant, while he had taken the lovely habit of hugging and kissing her in a tender fashion before falling asleep with her in his arms. This time, nothing. She could not hold it any longer.

"Severus, what's going on ? Something's disturbing you. Don't try to hide it from me. I can see it. You know you may talk to me. Besides, I can't fall asleep without my hug and kiss !"

She heard him sigh, even imperceptibly. He had to admit he was a bit amused by her last remark – which helped him open up to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Is that all ?" she exclaimed, feeling that humour would defuse his inner tension. "I want a real lover's kiss ! I know you can do better than that !"

Severus blessed the darkness around them as a tiny smile curled up his lips. "Amelia..."

"That letter you received today... you haven't said a single word since the moment you left the library after reading it. You know I can help you, Severus. Don't deny me." Her voice had lowered down to a murmur.

He had to reckon she was right. She was not the one responsible for all this and he had no right at all to make her take the brunt of his bad mood. "Alright. In fact... I don't know what to think about it."

"Just get it out of your system first. We'll sort everything out after."

He smiled more frankly this time. Blessed was the darkness around them. "I had a little chat with Dumbledore about all this. I thought the old man was behind. It looked like a scheme he could have set up. But he assured me he wasn't. That's Potter's idea only. To be honest, I don't know what to do."

Amelia said nothing. She only took his hand in hers. "You suspect this is but a trap to catch you and cart you off to Azkaban."

She felt him stiffening, through the contact of their hands. "Yes."

"I haven't forgotten Professor McGonagall's threats to you, Severus. She meant business. But something's telling me that the notion of spending time in Azkaban is not what's disturbing you. You're used to this kind of threats and honestly, I saw you go through worse when the Dark Lord was alive. What did Professor Dumbledore tell you that has upset you so much ?"

He had to concede she had a point. "He told me that Potter vindicated me publicly. He told me he had seen the boy showing my memories to Minerva, to convince her I was Dumbledore's man through and through, all these years."

They remained silent for long seconds, time for Amelia to assimilate these last explanations. "You're upset because very private things about you have been made known to other people than their intended recipient. You don't know what to do because you're torn between your hatred of the boy and what he had just done for you. You're torn because deep down, you're honest, first with yourself, and you can see that you were wrong about him. He's not what you think he is actually."

Amelia had nailed it. She was not a Legilimens but the sharpness of her intuition had led her to the right conclusions. Most of all, she knew him and his frame of mind well too.

"You're right, Amelia." He could not say more.

"What happened between you and the boy that you hate him so much ?"

"I don't hate him." He was not so sure and it could be heard in his voice. Amelia was not convinced either.

"So what happened ? You loved his mother, you cannot feel so bad about him, can you ? You even said..." A pause, during which she wiped a tear welling up in her eye, as she remembered the touching moment in the boathouse. "You told him he had his mother's eyes. Things cannot be that bad between you and the boy, if her mother counted so much for you all these years. Love is such a beautiful sentiment, Severus." She blessed the darkness around them too.

If he had any fears about Amelia being jealous of his past feelings for Lily, they were completely swept away now. "You're amazing, Amelia."

"Honestly, Severus, do you think I'd be jealous of a dead woman ? Are you jealous of Terence ? These people we loved are a part of us. They died but they never left. They live with us. I don't mind Lily and I hope you don't mind Terence. They just show us we have a capacity for love. We love each other because despite all our trials and tribulations, all our pains and sorrows, this capacity remained intact and is even greater than ever. Now, tell me, what happened that you seem to dislike Harry Potter so much ?"

"His father."

"His father ?"

Severus sighed. Despite all the things he had told Amelia before, he had not mentioned this part to her before. "James Potter was my rival at Hogwarts. We... didn't like each other from day one there. He was a pure-blood, rich, popular, and 100% Gryffindor. He was everything I wasn't. But at the same time, I would not have wished to be like him. I found him to be an arrogant toerag. He spent his time bullying all the students he didn't like, especially us Slytherins. Especially me. With a bunch of friends, he made my life at Hogwarts a hell. Oh, I could defend myself, don't worry ! But the worst was to come..."

He stopped. Amelia deemed he needed a bit of encouragement. "I never liked bullies."

"I could defend myself. I knew enough curses and hexes, even in my first year, to defend myself. But it didn't always work, as you know, when I had this most infortunate word about Lily."

_The Mudblood incident_, Amelia thought. She could not help thinking about the act he had to set up in front of Wormtail, when they were all living in Spinner's End. Using the very word that had cost him his dearest friend, his love, on a daily basis... how hard it must have been then.

"James Potter had begun courting Lily and she gave in eventually. They dated in their last year at Hogwarts. They married the year after. I wanted to tell her I loved her but it was too late. She was always with him, as if Potter was afraid I would come and see her. My lame attempt at apologizing had been the last time I had ever talked to Lily."

Severus became silent. Amelia could feel he had done a lot of loving and hurting since that moment on. He had just begun to heal. "You hate the boy because you hated his father then."

"Yes," he admitted in a whisper. "He is the spitting image of his father." _Except for his mother's eyes._

"I'm sure you're honest enough to understand that he's not responsible for what his father had done to you back then. Children should not pay for their fathers' sins. He wasn't even born !"

"He was the reminder that I had not been chosen by Lily."

"I can understand that. But there again, the boy has not asked to be brought into existence either. Think of that."

"After all these years, my anger was still so strong, Amelia. You cannot imagine."

"I can. As strong as your love for Lily was. But now... do you still feel this anger over all this ?"

This was _THE_ question. Severus took a deep, silent breath. He did not know what to say. She must have felt it. "Severus, you don't need to answer me on that one. Just ask yourself. I know you're honest enough with yourself to reply to it truthfully. Promise me only you'll think about it. Now..." She raised herself on her elbow and leaned toward him to kiss him on his lips very tenderly. "Good night, love. Tomorrow is another day."

Severus said nothing. He just squeezed her hand in his a bit tighter than usual. Amelia was indeed a remarkable witch and how lucky he was to have her as his companion. Really.

* * *

><p>Severus was a fast thinker. He did not need a lot of time to reflect on the question Amelia had asked him the night before. She had been right. Now he had found love with another woman than Lily, he could let go of his anger against the very man that had stolen Lily from him. Therefore, he did not need to hate their child any longer.<p>

Besides, he had to reckon he had been truly shaken by Harry's defence of him. The boy was indeed like his mother : he could recognize when he had been wrong. Now he had to make the same journey towards Harry. He had been wrong too about the boy. _He's his father all over again !_ he used to think and say about him – while now he had just been shown and told the contrary. James Potter would have never admitted he had been wrong. And even less about one Severus Snape. Never. Harry had, and that only spoke volumes about who and how he really was.

* * *

><p>That very evening, Severus asked Amelia to come with him to the drawing-room. The young witch knew then that the Potions Master had made up his mind about the letter that Harry had sent him. With his wand, he called the old Headmaster in his frame.<p>

Dumbledore showed up quickly. "My boy, Severus ! Amelia... Good evening to you both."

"Good evening, Headmaster," Severus began soberly. "I suppose you know why I've called you."

"Yes, Severus. Harry's request. What have you decided then ?"

"I will meet him."

"Oh, Severus ! That's wonderful ! He will be very happy. This is yet another proof you're a noble man, if it was ever needed."

"However, on one condition."

The old wizard frowned. "What do you mean ?"

"Nobody shall know about it. Except yourself and the boy. Not even Minerva. Not even Kingsley. Did I make myself clear ?"

"I will tell Harry but you'd better write this down in your reply. And even then, how will you make sure that your wish shall be respected ?"

"I could make an Unbreakable Vow with Potter," Severus said with a cold smirk. "To my benefit this time." He had alluded to the two Vows he had made over time, one with the Headmaster, the second with Narcissa Malfoy. How he had managed to survive the two Vows still remained a mystery to Severus. He was aware he owed his survival to his cunning and quick thinking but all the same. He must have had enjoyed an incredible amount of luck too.

"There might be another way, Professor," said a feminine voice in the same room.

Severus turned himself towards Amelia, watching her with interest. An interest shared by Dumbledore. "Meaning ?" the old man asked.

"I will go and meet Harry Potter at the chosen meeting point. That way, any ploy to catch you, Severus, will fail. I'll be the one to be trapped then and you know as well as me that I am not interesting for the Ministry of Magic."

"That's a good idea indeed," Dumbledore replied with enthusiasm.

Severus shot him a murderous glare. "Oh, yes, if she is taken and brought to Azkaban, what a good idea indeed !" he snarled. "True you've never been very difficult when it came to sacrifice people for the Greater Good !"

The blow was low and Severus knew it. He needed to vent out years of anger and frustration, a life spent in danger to pay back what he had always considered to be his betrayal of a loved one. In service of Albus Dumbledore, of the Order of the Phoenix and ultimately, of the Greater Good.

This time, Amelia interfered, sensing he was about to give in to his pent-up violent feelings against the old Headmaster. She could not blame him and put a loving hand on his arms. "Severus. I will not fall into the hands of the Aurors, if this is what you fear." She smiled at him sweetly, secretly happy to be shown how much she counted for him, how much he cared for her. "They can tell the difference between a witch and a wizard, between you and me, between someone like me and a Death-Eater, can't they ?"

"I don't trust them Aurors. They could throw you in Azkaban before checking your left forearm is devoid of any Dark Mark ! These people... are not schoolboys, Amelia !"

"Either you give them way too much credit, either you don't give me enough. I will make it safely."

Severus wanted to retort that Aurors were highly-trained Dark wizard catchers. She would not stand a chance against them – not more than in front of a party of Death-Eaters. But he remembered she was a Ravenclaw on time, before mocking her and hurting her feelings. He had learned. At last.

"How will you proceed then ?" Severus asked. "They could think I am _you_ under Polyjuice Potion, me or any other Death-Eater by the way. I'm a Potions Master, I can brew Polyjuice Potion in my sleep !"

"I've got no doubt on that, Severus. However, if Aurors are present at the meeting point, I won't give them the opportunity to even see me, Polyjuice or not." A sigh. "Concealment charms. I've become quite adept at these. I'll be there before the time set for our meeting. This way, I'll make sure nobody will come, except Mr Potter. The least doubt he won't be alone or there'll be other people around or with him, and I'll Disapparate straight away. That's all."

Severus had to reckon that the simplest plans were often the best.

She turned towards the old wizard in his portrait. "Professor Dumbledore. You will tell Mr Potter that the meeting point will be at your grave, on the island on the Lake. That he will have to come alone. Nobody else is to come with him, not even his two friends, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger. You heard me : the least doubt I may have he's not alone and the meeting shall be called off at once. We'll write this down in a message to him anyway to confirm him the date and the time. He shall not be given any other choices. Should he deem these conditions unacceptable, he will not meet Severus. This is not negotiable."

_While she knows the boy wants to meet me at any cost. How clever. How so Slytherin. Really she would have deserved to be sent to my House_, the Potions Master thought.

The old wizard smiled. "I think this is a very good plan, Amelia. I think you won't be disappointed. Harry's got but one word. He'll abide by it. What do you think, Severus ?"

The Potions Master watched Amelia. She smiled at him gently. She was so much supportive of him ! He loved her even more. "I don't want you to be in danger, Amelia."

"I won't be, Severus. I'm just a third party. If Mr Potter is alone, I have nothing to fear from him. From what I know of him, he would not harm me, would he ? He's not the Dark Lord ! Besides, if he's accompanied, I'll back off. If a party of Aurors is with him, I'll just Disapparate." A pause. "Severus, you taught me enough defensive spells. I can do it. Last but not least, these concealment charms I studied and which I used in the Forest of Dean will come in handy. Remember them ?"

If he remembered ? He still have in mind the delicious kiss he had shared with her in the Forest of Dean, after they had managed to convey both the Sword of the Gryffindor and the secret about the other Horcruxes to Potter. He nodded, concern still showing on his face. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Amelia."

"I appreciate your concern, Severus, but I won't be thrown in harm's way. Don't worry. You shall wait for us here, that's all you need to do."

"I don't want Potter to know where he's going though. How will you deal with that ?"

"Easy. You taught me how to evade possible pursuers when Apparating side-along. I'll use that technique of yours. And before we arrive here, a blindfold over Mr Potter's eyes should do the trick. It shall be removed only once he is inside the manor and on your orders only. That way, he won't find the way back to the property. He will leave the manor the same way he had entered it."

The way she had stated her plan showed she had given a serious thought about the whole thing these last days, in both a Ravenclaw and Slytherin fashion. And once again, Severus had to admit that the simplest plans were the most efficient. _Most of the time._

He agreed, promising Dumbledore he would write an owl to Potter, to inform him of his decision and conditions. The old Headmaster ended the discussion saying that Harry would be most happy to know about all this. Severus gave a sneer. He could not care less about what the boy might think. Moreover, cherry on the cake, it would surely be interesting to humiliate him a bit anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Severus is going to the bottom of his dislike of Harry this time. With a bit of outside help - from Amelia. She has the knack to make him talk, even better than Veritaserum. Honestly. Surely the power of trust and love.<em>**

**_She's smart too and will not hesitate a second to put herself in the front to protect her man. Severus being Severus, he is the ever-protective man, as usual. As for Dumbledore... I can assure you he has nothing to do in all this - even if Severus is not convinced. With the old Headmaster, we can never tell._**

**_What do you think of Harry's idea otherwise ? It should promise us a nice... let's say... confrontation. Would the 3rd wizarding war break out ? Are you surprised at his action, making the first step towards a man he used to loathed ?_**

**_I hope I have kept everyone in character. _**

**_Please review ! The muses are once again threatening me to go on strike. When I thought I had been the one to suggest them to unionize... OK, no regret. I am myself, in a place called real life, and proud of it. LOL_**


	52. Chapter 51 Gryffindor bravery and

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 51 – Gryffindor bravery and Slytherin cunning**

As soon as the plan had been defined, Severus wrote a message to Harry in which he agreed to meeting him but to his own conditions – namely, that the boy should be alone and that they would meet first nearby Dumbledore's grave, then to proceed to a safe place where they could talk together without nobody eavesdropping. These conditions were not negotiable and should they be breached, the meeting would be called off immediately.

In a true Slytherin manner, Severus had decided he would not give all the details, that is, that he would not go and meet Harry on the island sheltering Dumbledore's mortal remains. Amelia would go in his stead but he did not mention this point deliberately. The boy would have the surprise once there. He also counted on Harry's intense wish to hear more about his mother as well as on Gryffindor bravery and dare, while assuring the boy that he would not attempt anything against him. On the contrary, he would be safe all the time – like he had been all these past years.

Harry's replied came back quickly, proving once more, if it was ever needed, how much the boy was eager to meet Severus, whatever the conditions. Conditions he had accepted without making a fuss. He had even ended his letter with a 'I do trust you, Professor' which stirred something in Severus' soul more than he would have admitted. Harry's trust in him was new to him and something he was curious to hear and see by himself.

_We'll see how much you do trust me, Potter_, Severus thought.

As this plan was hers, Amelia had perfected it before leaving for the island. Severus renewed his advice as to what she should or should not do once there. She reassured him she would follow her plan as designed. He let her go, not without casting a worried look at her.

* * *

><p>Amelia had Apparated to Dumbledore's Island – as it was officially called now – well before the meeting time scheduled with Harry Potter. She cast the <em>Hominem Revelio<em> spell, which revealed her she was alone for the moment. It had been a good idea to suggest such a place as the island was not very big. Monitoring a small, enclosed, isolated place would be easy. Once she had checked that the island was devoid of any human presence, except herself, she cast a powerful concealment charm on her person. Then she waited, sitting on a rock that dominated the island and from where she could have a full view of the place.

Harry Apparated there at the time scheduled. Amelia, still concealed, saw the boy – no, the young man – searching around, before casting the _Hominem Revelio _spell, like she had done herself before. _He's cautious._

The spell showed Harry he was not alone. It even gave him the place where that someone might be. Amelia checked he was alone, and he was. She decided to cancel her concealment charm to appear in front of him.

"Mr Potter," she called gently.

Harry turned on his heels to face her. "Miss..." He fumbled with his words. "I don't even know your name. You were Rowena Ravenclaw's ghost in the Forest of Dean, and the Professor's lady, from what I saw at Hogwarts after the battle."

Amelia smiled at the memory. "I'm called Amelia Davis. But I'm part of the great Ravenclaw family, as a member of the House." She stuck out her hand, which Harry took to shake it.

"Where's the Professor ?"

"There was a slight change in our plans, Mr Potter. You see... you may trust the Professor. You have every reason to do so after everything he did for you. But you have to earn his trust now. He sent me to pick you up. He believed there might have been some Aurors hidden here, ready to catch him. You can understand this was a risk he was not willing to take at all."

Harry's Slytherin side told him that this was only half of the truth. He could not deny Severus Snape was a mistrusting individual, yet he had a hard time believing this change of plan had been a last minute idea. Surely the Professor had given all due thought to the whole thing before even sending his agreement and conditions to the meeting. Nonetheless, Harry preferred to remain quiet about his own assumptions.

"So what are the plans now ?"

Amelia detected a bit of anxiety at the notion the meeting would not take place. _Severus is right : the boy is eager to meet him._ "Rest assured, Mr Potter, the meeting is not cancelled. You will meet the Professor but first we have to take a few precautions, lest other ill-intentioned people may follow us."

"Meaning ?"

"You'll meet him, don't worry, but in a secret location, for your safety to you both. Now if you will," she said while handing out her arm.

"Side-along Apparition ?"

"Yes. Don't worry, you have nothing to fear from a witch like me. You have vanquished the Dark Lord. I'm sure your knowledge of the Dark Arts is ten times bigger than mine."

Her last words unsettled Harry, even if he did not show it. "Though you showed you knew how to defend yourself, back in the boathouse. I've never seen such a Patronus as yours."

Amelia smiled at the memory. "Defending oneself is one thing, attacking others a whole another, Mr Potter. Though I concede that the both can be confused sometimes. Now, do you still want to meet the Professor or not ?" She insisted while showing her arm again. "Come on, Mr Potter ! You may trust me. I won't harm you. Not even by Splinching."

Harry glanced at her again with a tiny smile before putting his hand on her arm. In a split-second, they had Disapparated.

* * *

><p>They Apparated in the Forest of Dean, nearby the pond – now unfrozen – which Harry recognized at once. "Here, Miss Davis ?"<p>

"No, Mr Potter. This is just one step in our trip. Follow me."

Harry had no other choice than following her. He could not make head or tail of her behaviour. After walking a dozen yards, Amelia gave him her arm for another Apparition. She reassured him with a smile. Harry put his hand on her arm and they Disapparated again.

This time, they found themselves on a hillside overlooking a village. A coal miners' village, most likely. "My homeplace, well, my parents' homeplace. This is where I grew up before going to Hogwarts."

They walked a bit. Harry wanted to know a bit more about the strange witch that had managed to catch the Potions Master's eye and attentions. "Tell me... Back in the boathouse, you told Voldemort you were a Muggle-born."

"That's true. I remember Severus told me that one of your best friends is one too."

_Severus ? Oh, well..._ "Hermione ?" Harry's face brightened at the mention of the one person that had always supported him, despite all their trials and tribulations. "She's the brightest witch of her age. I wouldn't have survived without her actually. She's intelligent, supportive and smart. She could have been sent to Ravenclaw too. She told me once that the Sorting Hat wanted to send her there."

Amelia chuckled. Talking about someone she had barely met was enough to distract her from her sudden wish to go and meet her parents. She had a mission to fulfil first, she would deal with them later. "I was under that same impression when we met briefly in Hogwarts. But she had been sent to Gryffindor because the Sorting Hat knew you would need her there. There are quite a few of us that combine the qualities of two houses."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to send me to Slytherin actually."

"Oh, really ? Severus... err, the Professor... keeps telling me that I should have been sorted there too. Personally, I think he has the courage of a Gryffindor but please, don't tell him that !"

This time, Harry chuckled. "I know. The name of Gryffindor is enough to infuriate him." A pause. "Miss Davis... how have you become..." He blushed, weighing if he should ask the question that burned his tongue.

She peered at him. "How have I become the Professor's lady ? Is this what you mean ?"

Harry nodded.

"Long story. Maybe the Professor will tell you. Now let's continue our journey," she said while showing her arm for him to take.

Harry seized it with more confidence and they Disapparated once more.

Their next step led them to the tract of forest that Severus and Amelia used as an Apparition point away from the manor.

"Now, Mr Potter, we'll arrive to the secret place where you're going to meet Professor Snape. But before that, we need to take a few more precautions." She conjured up a blindfold. "Please remove your glasses, give them to me and let me put this on your eyes."

Harry looked at her with surprise. "That was not planned !"

"Indeed. Nothing of the like was mentioned in the letter we sent to you, except that we would take all manners of precautions to bring you to the secret location where you could meet Professor Snape. You have accepted the conditions. If you refuse to put on the blindfold, so be it. But you won't see the Professor at all then. Up to you, Mr Potter. The choice is yours." Her tone was determined. "You may keep your wand with you."

Harry sighed. Now he could understand why she could have been sent to Slytherin. "How can I be sure you won't trap me ? I know Snape, how he can be !"

"_Professor_ Snape, Mr Potter. Honestly, after all these years he spent protecting you, do you think it would be to kill you off once the Dark Lord was brought down ? Besides, I don't want to hurt you either. That's not my point."

"What is your point then ?"

Amelia watched him carefully, pondering her reply. "Ensuring nothing will happen to Professor Snape. He can defend himself, he doesn't need me in this regard. But I don't want him to be taken away from me." Her green eyes reflected a strong determination. Harry thought that she was right : she had Slytherin qualities.

Her last words confirmed Harry that the bond between Severus Snape and Amelia Davis was one of love. _They said they loved each other, back in the boathouse_, he remembered. He could not blame her, he would have resorted to similar measures to protect Ginny. He had had.

In front of Harry's puzzled attitude, she gave the last blow. "Come on, Mr Potter, where is that Gryffindor bravery of yours ?"

Harry cringed inside. But he deemed the blow fair enough to smile. "I think you spent way too much time with Professor Snape, Miss Davis. He's rubbed off on you. You sound exactly like him."

This time, Amelia burst out in laughter. "That's a nice compliment, Mr Potter. I hope that one day, I may rub off on him a bit too."

"Would do him some good," he grumbled.

Amelia laughed heartily once more. Her humour was communicative and reassuring in a sense. Harry took it as a good omen. She was right. He removed his glasses and let her put on the blindfold over his eyes. "I'll guide you to the property where we live," she said while tying the blindfold. Then she took his elbow in her hand and they walked to the manor, Amelia detailing him all the obstacles in front of his steps, even the tiniest, so that he may not trip down, like with a blind person – something the young man deemed considerate enough to trust her.

They went on chatting amicably together over the last battle, trading memories of Hogwarts. He asked her again how she had found herself to shackle up with the Potions Master – which of course, she declined to reply. She could feel how anxious he was to meet the dreaded Professor and she did her best to reassure him with small talk. She did not like small talk at all but for Harry Potter, she was ready to make an exception.

* * *

><p>They stopped in front of the gates. Amelia left Harry's arm to take out her wand and disable the wards that would allow them in.<p>

"Where are we ?" he asked.

"You'll see very soon, Mr Potter. Don't worry."

He could feel some magic was used in his immediate vicinity. _Wards, most likely._ He could not help but thinking about Malfoy Manor. "I hope you haven't brought me to the Malfoys. The last time I've been there had not left me a wonderful memory to go by."

She glanced at him. "Rest assured. No, I haven't. The last time I've been there too had not left me with very good memories either."

"You've been there already ? How did you escape ?" She was a Muggle-born, she could have been made a prisoner there. "Maybe Professor Snape did free you ?"

She smiled, though aware he could not see her. She guided him inside the property before restoring the wards up. "No, the Professor did not free me from there. I'd been brought to another manor and been given to him by the Dark Lord himself."

_So she had been given to Snape as a spoil of war. Interesting._ "You mean... you met Voldemort in person ?"

"Yes. Face to face. Not a very pleasant experience as you already know yourself. Now, Mr Potter, we're approaching the house. Keep silent and talk only when you're talked to. Nothing more I'll tell you for the time being." She squeezed his arm gently in a commanding yet reassuring gesture.

Harry nodded and construed her order as a way to evade his questioning. _So they live in a magical home, a property that must be quite big and well hidden. Unplottable and pretty much well warded with all manners of protections, knowing Snape._ He let her lead her, her hand seizing his elbow in a firm yet gentle fashion.

She indicated him where to put his steps as they were going up a flight of stairs leading to the main entrance of the house. Harry counted about a dozen of steps before hearing a door opening. He was blindfolded but he had let all his other senses wide open, relying on them to get as much information as possible to determine where he was now. He could feel magic in the place, but no Dark magic at all.

Amelia led him to the drawing-room. Then Harry heard a voice he recognized at once.

"Oh, Harry, my boy ! I'm so glad to see you again !"

Harry wondered if he was not dreaming. "Prof... Professor Dumbledore ?" He had certainly not expected to hear that voice in any other place than Hogwarts actually.

"Exactly, my dear Harry. Honestly, Severus, do you need to keep that young man blindfolded ?"

Harry heard another voice, which he recognized all too well. "Of course not, Dumbledore. Amelia, if you don't mind, you may proceed." The voice contained a good dose of sneer. Of course, he would have loved keeping the young wizard blindfolded.

Amelia removed the blindfold and gave Harry his glasses back. He put them on and glanced around to assess where he was. In a room of reasonable proportions, with all the signs of a sure taste and that must have been luxurious in the past, even if it was now only comfortable and clean. His eyes were drawn towards the fireplace mantel, where a big portrait of the late Headmaster of Hogwarts was hanging. The old wizard in it smiled at him. Standing beside the grate, a man clad in his usual black attire, wand in hand, was watching him.

"Welcome to Prince Manor, Potter," Severus said with his usual soft, deep voice.

Harry was puzzled and it showed on his face. He remembered what Hermione had told him about the Potions Master's magical family, when she had enquired about the 'Half-Blood Prince' nickname. Prince had been his mother's maiden name.

"Professors..." Harry greeted, watching the Headmaster's portrait, then Severus.

"I can read in your eyes, Potter, that you're surprised to see Professor Dumbledore's portrait in my house. Your Occlumency is still as poor as ever."

Harry wondered if now was not the time to have a smart mouth. But he was past all this. "Well, yes, but considering the memories you left me, not really, Professor."

Severus watched him carefully for long seconds. "Sit down, Potter," he said while showing an armchair. He sat down in the one opposite. They both remained silent under the benevolent gaze of Albus Dumbledore.

"So what is it you wanted to know, Potter ?"

At this point, Amelia chose to leave the drawing-room discreetly. She wanted to leave the two men to themselves so that they could talk about Lily without feeling embarrassed by her presence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here we are, the meeting between Harry and Severus. But there's more to come between those two. Everything went as per plan. But what is to ensue may bring its lot of surprises. No, don't worry, no slash here ! LOL But you'll reckon anything can happen between two people that used to loath each other.<strong>_

_**Hope I've kept everyone in character. **_

_**Please leave more reviews ! I need them !**_


	53. Chapter 52 Of Horcruxes and Patronuses

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 52 – Of Horcruxes and Patronuses**

The two wizards had been talking for about one hour when Amelia entered the drawing-room discreetly, bringing some tea and biscuits. Severus welcomed her idea and thanked her. Seeing him being amicable to someone else was something new to Harry. He had to reckon the young witch had a good influence on the Potions Master.

But when his green gaze came back on his former professor, Harry read something else too. The dark eyes were warm, warmer than ever when set on Amelia. _He loves her. That's obvious._ Harry smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Potter ?" Severus enquired with a detached tone.

Harry met his gaze with confidence. "If my Occlumency is as poor as ever, Professor, I think you already know the answer." He smiled again at the man, with warmth and understanding. A bit of humour too.

Of course, Severus knew. He said nothing and just let out a tiny smirk. A new feeling invaded his soul. He did not feel bothered at all that someone else may be aware of his own feelings for Amelia. He remembered what she had told him once : _"Do not pity the dead. Pity the living, especially those who live without love. Those whose door to their heart is definitively locked."_ So true.

Dumbledore had left his painting to leave them on their own – something that both Harry and Severus appreciated. The older wizard noticed that talking about Lily now did not trigger off pain in his heart any longer. Amelia was right : Lily was a part of himself but she was no longer an obstacle to his happiness and future. She had been there in his heart, keeping the door to it open.

Severus had explained the context around the memories he had given to Harry, allowing the young man to ask questions and replying to them willingly. He also shared many other memories of his relationship with Lily, especially those that had happened from his first meeting with her during his childhood at Spinner's End, to the 'Mudblood' incident. He did not mention that particular memory – which was his worst and still saddened him.

Yet, Harry apologized about his own father's bullying. He told him about that memory he had seen in the Potions Master's pensieve in his fifth year. He even said that his father's bullying had shocked him a lot back then. These apologies surprised Severus most – he did not expect them. He just nodded, thinking about Amelia's words : _"Children should not pay for their fathers' sins."_ But the moment was too much good to enjoy.

At the same age, Harry was more preoccupied to help his fellow students at Hogwarts to learn how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts. He would never have thought about bullying anyone there. He told Severus about the bullying he had endured at the Dursleys', something that had kept him away from doing it on others forever. He could not stand it actually.

Severus had always wanted to know more about Dumbledore's Army and the conversation went over Harry's fifth year. The young wizard explained it had been set up in reaction to Umbridge's inept DADA teaching. Severus chuckled. He could not but agree.

"It was Hermione's idea actually. I wasn't very favourable to it first. I don't like being exposed actually. Also, I thought back then I could fight this war on my own. I learnt this was not possible."

"The Dark Lord believed he could win that war on his own. I think this was his greatest mistake. But as you must have already got it, he was unable of trusting anyone. He could not be but a lone player. Which was his undoing in the end." A sigh. " By the way, what happened to Umbridge at the end of the war ?" Severus enquired.

"She's been arrested and assigned to residence, her wand confiscated, pending her trial. She'll be judged for her implication in the Muggle-born Registration Committee. They are collecting testimonies from half-blood and Muggle-born witches and wizards that had gone through this. Thinking of it, maybe Miss Davis may be interested in giving her own testimony. I remember she had been there on the day we had taken the Slytherin Locket from Umbridge. The more, the better."

"You'll ask her the question, Potter. I can't make that decision for her."

Harry nodded. "I will. I hope she will agree. That's important we should stop that pure-blood nonsense. According to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Umbridge may face a twenty-year sentence in Azkaban."

That sole name brought Severus back to his own case. "Dumbledore told me you had... vindicated me publicly."

"Yes, I did. You deserved it, don't you think, Professor ?" He peered at the Potions Master. "Professor McGonagall was the hardest one to convince but I showed her your memories in the pensieve. I apologize if you had meant to keep those memories private between you and me only, but this was necessary. I believe... the means justify the end. A Slytherin like you surely agrees with me, Professor."

Severus' face remained unreadable. But deep down, he had to reckon that the boy was right. If the Sorting Hat had wanted to send the boy to Slytherin, that was not due entirely to Voldemort's bit of soul present in the boy's mind at this time. The young wizard had indeed Slytherin tendencies.

Harry went on. "She was really upset after that. Professor Dumbledore told me that she had wept for two hours in his office after watching them. She felt really sorry to have behaved the way she had with you. She's a honest witch. Very strict but most of all, fair."

"I can't blame her though. She was very close to Professor Dumbledore. Her reaction was understandable back then."

Harry nodded. "Things were very complicated back then. I understand now your need for secrecy, yours and Professor Dumbledore's. I just didn't know. I just didn't realize. I do apologize, sir."

"You'll learn that secrecy is sometimes a pre-requisite to the success of a mission, despite what it may cost us. If you train as an Auror, you'll recognize the wisdom of my words."

Harry smiled. "Oh yes, I already had a taste of that. The search of the Horcruxes taught me that." A pause. "By the way, Professor, how did you know about the Horcruxes ?"

Severus sighed. "I'm a Dark Arts expert, Potter, I had already heard about this bit of very Dark magic before." Another sigh. "Dumbledore had described to me what they were – as you saw in my memories, when he had told me you were a Horcrux yourself and that you had to die." A pause. "Dumbledore had showed me the diary and the ring too. I knew at once what these objects had been. They reeked with Dark magic, even if the Horcrux inside had been destroyed."

Talking about the Horcruxes had reminded Severus of the events in the Forest of Dean. He jabbed Harry a bit about the way to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor. The boy blushed a bit, admitting fairly though that it had been ridiculous to use a Summoning Charm to get the Sword. But on the spur of the moment, it had seemed the most practical thing to think and do.

"You passed the information to me that there were other Horcruxes remaining to be destroyed. How did you know then ?"

"About the existence of the other Horcruxes ?" Harry confirmed with a nod. Severus went on. "I had stumbled on the fact there were others during a brief mental contact I had with the Dark Lord, when he had used Legilimency on me. I had witnessed your stint at the Ministry too when you took that locket. The Dark Lord punished me roughly because I had not been able to stop you on time. During that contact, I felt he was scared too. Utterly scared." A sigh. "That was something new. We may say many things about the Dark Lord but he was not one to be afraid. So this fear of his, that was something new. New and totally unexpected. It could mean only one thing. That the locket meant something truly essential to him. Then, for a short moment during this contact, I heard the word echoing in my mind, coming from him. Horcrux. I added this bit of information to Professor Dumbledore's explanations. The rest of the story was, let's say, easy to conclude."

"And it was indeed. He had gone to great lengths to hide this particular Horcrux. By the way, Professor, did you know a certain Regulus Arcturus Black ? He was in Slytherin."

Hearing the name brought a quick emotion on Severus' face. "He was a very good friend of mine when we were in Hogwarts, even if he was two years younger than me. We took the Dark Mark at the same time together. He disappeared overnight. I never knew what had happened to him. I was sad to have lost such a good friend."

So Harry told him what had happened to Sirius' brother. He even showed him the bit of paper that Hermione had managed to keep intact. Severus read the message with no hidden emotion. "Brave Regulus... I'm glad to know the truth at last. That he did not die in vain. Unlike so many others."

He gave the paper back to Harry. "No, you may keep it, Professor. If Regulus was your friend, if he meant a lot to you, then I'm glad to give it to you. You and Regulus are the proofs that bravery can be found in Slytherin too."

"Bravery and cowardice can be found everywhere, Potter. Surely you must know that."

"Yes. We Gryffindors were not always up to our reputation."

"Are you alluding to Pettigrew ?"

Harry nodded. Something in his body language informed Severus that the boy hid something. _He's hiding something. But what ? What could he hide about Wormtail ?_ He let the matter to rest. Every man had his secrets, he could relate to that. If the boy wanted to talk, he would.

The young wizard changed topics. "Professor... When Voldemort... killed me, in the Forbidden Forest, well, when he killed the Horcrux inside me, I went into a place where I met Professor Dumbledore. Some kind of after-life limbo or something between here and there. I wanted to ask him about... my mother's patronus." He felt uneasy, as if he was about to break into something really private. But after all the things the Potions Master had told him about his mother, he decided to go on. "I asked him how curious it was that it was the same as yours."

"And what did he reply ?" Severus was curious to hear the answer the old man might have made.

"He said... that it was not so curious in his opinion." He lowered his head. "I realize that my question is silly, Professor. You loved my mother. And now..."

"Now that I love another woman ? How does my patronus look like ? Is this what you mean ?"

Harry nodded. "I was wondering if patronuses can change during a lifetime. I remember Tonks', in my sixth year. Her patronus..."

"Had changed. Indeed. Know that patronuses can reflect the feelings we can harbour for a person. They can also reflect our deeper nature." He sighed. "My patronus has not changed, Potter. The love I had for Lily is still there. It's part of me."

"But Miss Davis ? Will she be happy with that ?"

"Miss Davis has a marvellous quality – among the many she has. She's not jealous. She had loved before too. Her patronus is a snake as she loved another Slytherin before me. A cousin of Regulus Black, by the way. A certain... Terence Black."

The name rang a bell in Harry's memory. The tapestry in Grimmauld Place. "A cousin of Sirius, that met the same fate as my godfather," the younger wizard mused aloud. "There's a room in Grimmauld Place with the Black family tree. Sirius showed me the various members of his family that had been "burned" to oblivion for several reasons. I remember a Terence Black indeed. Sirius had told me his portrait on the tree had been burnt because one, he was Alphard Black's grandson, who had been burned himself too, and second, he had eloped with a Muggle-born witch. He also told me he had met a horrible end. He had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange who had carved 'blood-traitor' on his body."

Severus nodded. "I confirm the whole story. The Muggle-born witch in question was no other than Miss Davis."

"Bellatrix did the same to Hermione. She carved 'Mudblood' on her arm, when we were held prisoners at Malfoy Manor."

"She enjoyed inflicting this kind of wound. Thank Merlin, the witch is dead."

Harry heard there was no lost love between the two Death-Eaters. "Courtesy of Molly Weasley."

"So I've heard." A pause. "Back to patronuses. I tend to believe that they reflect our personality rather than our feelings. Miss Davis has strong Slytherin traits, for a Ravenclaw. As for my doe... I don't know myself what to think."

Harry watched him in the eye. "May I give you my opinion ?"

"Looks like I won't be able to prevent you from doing so, Potter."

Harry smiled. "I think your true nature is made of caring and loving. Something people associate with does. You did that most of your life and you still do. Caring and loving. You loved my mother. Then you cared for me. Your memories showed how much you cared for Professor Dumbledore too. Now... you love and care for Miss Davis." A pause. "I may have found it curious when I watched your memories. But not any longer now."

Severus had to reckon that the boy may be right. But he would have never admit it openly in front of him. He remained silent.

"But tell me, in the Forest of Dean, it was you. The doe patronus, it was you. You and your lady, you told me about two other Horcruxes. How did you know about them ?"

Severus was glad that the conversation was back on the Horcruxes. "Bellatrix believed she was smart and loyal when during one of our meetings, she talked about the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff she had in her vault at Gringotts. Alright, we were among ourselves in these Death-Eater meetings at Malfoy Manor. She had no idea there was a spy in the Inner Circle."

"You."

"Indeed."

"It's incredible that Voldemort wanted to kill you for a groundless motive while he never suspected you had been spying on him for years. A remarkable feat. I really admire you, Professor."

This admiration was something new. Severus read in the boy's green eyes that it was genuine. That was something good to hear and see too. "Quite a remarkable feat indeed, Potter. But I owe it partly to my Occlumency and to the fact that though very powerful, the Dark Lord remained blatantly ignorant of many aspects of magic. Moreover, he never attached much importance to tiny yet essential details. This is what lost him eventually."

"And what about the Diadem of Ravenclaw ? How did you know ?"

"This, you will have to ask Amelia." He had let slip her first name, instead of referring to her with her family name. "Potter, noon's approaching. What about talking about it over lunch with us ?"

This time, Harry was surprised and it showed on his face. "Well, Professor... I'd be honoured to be a guest at your table."

Severus rose from his armchair, promptly imitated by Harry. They went to the kitchen, where they found Amelia preparing the meal, as lunchtime was soon. A delicious smell wafted over the place. She turned towards the two wizards. Something in their attitude informed her that they had made peace somehow, or at least, they had reached an understanding of some sort.

"Amelia, do you mind having a guest for lunch ?"

She smiled broadly. "Mr Potter, you're welcome. If the Professor invited you, I see no problem in putting an extra plate on the table for you."

"Actually, the invitation serves a particular purpose, Amelia. Mr Potter wants to know about the Diadem of Ravenclaw, and how we knew it was a Horcrux."

She lowered her face. Harry wondered if the topic was painful to her or not. She raised her eyes on him. He noticed she had green eyes then. "Of course. Many people died during this war. Many lost their lives because they knew things. The Ravenhearts were among them."

"The Ravenhearts ?"

"My former employers, Mr Potter, before I had been captured during a Death-Eater raid on their home. Sit down and I'll tell you the story. It deserves to be known, as much as they deserve to be recognized."

Harry did as told while Amelia put an extra plate on the table. Severus sat down too and Amelia put a hot pan of food at the centre of the table before serving everyone. When she was done, she sat down on her turn and began telling the story of the Ravenhearts, what had happened to them and above all, how they had discovered Lord Voldemort's darkest secret while researching about the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. The very reason why they had been killed, their home burnt to the ground and their children dispersed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is it. What these two have been talking about. But there's more to come in this regard. <strong>_

_**_**This chapter comes also as a counterpart to the previous one, as far as Amelia's and Severus' feelings for each other are concerned. In the previous chapter, we know now the extent of Amelia's love for Severus, in the way she expressed it to Harry. In the present chapter, we know more about Severus' feelings for her, still in the same way, that is, as told to a third party - Harry, again.**_**_

_**Not surprisingly, Harry wanted to talk about his mum - or rather be talked about her. Yet, I think he wanted to know more about the whole series of events that had led to Voldemort's end - hence their discussion about the Horcruxes. **_

_**I also introduced the topic about Patronuses, as I thought that Harry - while in limbo - must have felt a bit frustrated by Dumbledore's vague answer on the matter. He wanted to know more about his mother's and Severus' patronuses, and Patronuses in general. Severus was the best person he could ask in my opinion.**_

_**I wrote more to come. Don't go believing that Harry was done with Severus. He was not. Next chapter will reveal an interesting side of Harry, which I found great to explore. There's an apex and I can tell you, it had not been reached in this chapter, but should be in the next. Well, you'll tell me then.**_

_**So stay tuned ! And leave reviews, please !** _


	54. Chapter 53 Harry's secrets

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 53 – Harry's secrets**

The meal had been both tasty and instructive. Harry had been impressed by the Ravenhearts' achievements about the Diadem and their uncovering what Voldemort had done with it. He felt sorry for their murders and promised he would do his best to assist Kingsley Shacklebolt in returning the Ravenheart children to their blood relatives.

After the meal, Severus suggested Harry they could go out in the park and have a walk. The younger wizard agreed. The weather was fine. They walked side by side for long minutes, in silence. The Potions Master had made this suggestion because he had perceived – by using Legilimency discreetly – that the young wizard wanted to tell him something that nobody else should know. Not even Amelia. Not even Dumbledore.

"Professor, I have a favour to ask you."

_Here we are._ Severus was not surprised – the boy's request confirmed his earlier perception. He sneered at him. _So predictable._ "Honestly, Potter, don't you think you and Dumbledore had already asked too much of me ? That you take too much for granted ?" In front of the boy's serious face, the Potions Master relented. "Alright, Potter. What is it ?"

Harry took something out of his jacket. A wand. A wand that Severus recognized at once.

The Elder Wand.

"Professor, I need your advice regarding this wand. You surely recognize it."

Severus nodded. Of course he had. He glanced at the Elder Wand – that he had always known to be in Dumbledore's hand before ending up in Lord Voldemort's.

"The Elder Wand. The Stick of Death. The Wand of Destiny. What is it you want from me about it ?"

"I've kept it with me since the moment I had retrieved it from Voldemort. I used it to mend my Holly wand which had been broken a few weeks before." He sighed. "Professor, I don't know what to do with it. Or rather, the only thing I don't want to do about it, is to put it back into Professor Dumbledore's grave, with him. Someone may do like Voldemort did before, break into the grave and steal it there."

"Keep it then. You're its master after all. Think of it, it'll come handy if you work as an Auror."

"Oh, no ! This wand... means only trouble. I think you can understand that. Voldemort wanted to kill you because of it. I don't want to be killed because of it either. I had a lifetime worth of trouble, I don't want to have an extra burden with that wand. My Holly wand works fine for me. I just want a normal, quiet life."

Severus was surprised. James Potter would have never come up with such a plan. He would have kept the Elder Wand and most likely boasted about it. It was more like Lily to have such a thought – getting rid of a far too much dangerous weapon that caused only trouble around. Giving up the promise of power in exchange of a quiet life. "You're truly like your mother."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I take it as a compliment."

Severus snorted. "So, what do you reckon it should be done about the Elder Wand then, if it means so much trouble for you, to the point you wish to get rid of it ?"

"I've given some thought about it already, since the moment I realized I had gained mastery of the Wand. Since I had overpowered Draco at Malfoy Manor, when we escaped from there. From that moment on, I had to decide what I should do with it."

"Hide it in your vault at Gringotts."

Harry snorted. "We both know Gringotts can be broken – it happened twice already. No. I had thought about destroying it, sir. But it had been Professor Dumbledore's wand before and I thought it may be sacrilege to do so. In fact, I turn to you because I don't know. I just want to get rid of it and I don't know how to. I need sound advice."

Severus wanted to retort to the boy to ask Dumbledore for advice – as usual. He peered at the younger wizard, planting his dark gaze into the green eyes. "Your Occlumency is definitively poor, Potter. Don't you think you should tell me the truth ? That in fact, you _perfectly_ know what you want to do with it !"

Harry lowered his head, like a first-year student caught wandering in the castle after curfew. He nodded. "Yes, sir." he swallowed hard. "I wondered if I could give it to you. For you to hide it. Anywhere you deem best. You hid so many secrets before, I know I can trust you that no one shall know about its actual whereabouts."

"I prefer that, Potter. You have enough of a life of troubles. I have enough of a life of lies. I far prefer the truth. Contrary to many people, I'm strong enough to hear it." In fact, Severus was annoyed by the boy's request. At the same time, he could relate to Harry's wish. He wanted a normal, quiet life too. He was aware such a dangerous wand could not and should not be left unattended in a location as famous as Dumbledore's grave. Especially now the war was over, many witches and wizards would flock to the old Headmaster's resting place – as he had been a friend, a teacher and the headmaster for many of them. "You're right, Potter. It cannot be left easily accessible like this."

Harry watched the park in front of him. "I had thought about a place that would be unplottable. When Miss Davis brought me here, she had mentioned your property was unplottable and very well warded. I wondered then..." He stopped, suddenly embarrassed.

"Go on," Severus ordered – though he knew the answer already.

"If I could leave it here, to your good care. It could be buried here, with only you to know where it has been exactly. You fooled Voldemort for so many years thanks to your Occlumency, Professor. You kept Professor Dumbledore's many secrets too. I think you can keep that one as well."

Severus pondered the boy's idea. He had to admit it made sense. He would be able to keep that secret too. Even if Potter was a poor Occlumens, it did not make any difference. He did not even know where his property was located. He would not have seen him bury the wand either. The park was big enough. Severus would take this extra secret into his own grave, when the time came.

The Potions Master nodded. "Professor Dumbledore would have surely deem it a reasonable idea." He held out his hand.

Harry put the Elder Wand into Severus' hand. "Thank you, Professor. I think our world is safer – and me too, let's be honest – with this wand out of reach of anyone. Especially anyone ill-intentioned. We wouldn't want another wizarding war to break out, would we ?"

"No, indeed," Severus approved. He weighed the wand in his hand. Out of reflex he cast a _Priori Incantato_ non-verbally with it. A spell spurt out of it. To his great surprise, a spell he recognized at once.

He peered at the young man with a dark glitter in his eyes. "How come my _Sectumsempra_ has been cast using the Elder Wand ?"

Harry looked embarrassed again. He even blushed. Severus remembered his impression when they had alluded to Pettigrew. Through a strange association of ideas, he had a gut feeling the two facts were in relation – even if he had no factual evidence. For the time being. He just knew.

"Potter..." Severus growled. "Only me, you and the Dark Lord knew about that spell. The last spell the Dark Lord cast with the Elder Wand was the Killing Curse. On you. I never used the Elder Wand as this is the first time I have it in hand. That leaves only one possibility. Yourself. Whom did you curse with it ?" An uncomfortable silence fell between the two wizards.

"Nobody, Professor."

"You would not taste of my Veritaserum, Potter. I have some here and you're no longer a student." His tone, though soft and detached, was definitely sounding dangerous.

"That's illegal," the young wizard countered briskly, remembering what Hermione had told Umbridge back in their fifth year, when the woman had wanted to use it on him.

Severus' dark gaze glittered with indignation. "I don't care whether it's illegal or not, Potter. Keep your Auror stuff out of this. Furthermore... you're in _my_ house here. You came here on your own accord. I don't need to remind you that, do I ?"

"No, you don't, Professor. As you don't need to poison me either if you wish to get rid of my presence."

"Now then... Don't – lie – to me." He poked the young man's chest slightly with the Elder Wand's tip in rhythm with each of his words, a gesture that unsettled Harry – despite the fact that he was its true master and had nothing to fear from it. Each poke matched the inimitable tone the Potions Master used when he wanted to make his point.

Harry sighed. He felt like back again in his fourth year, when the Potions Master had asked him about who had stolen the ingredients required to brew Polyjuice Potion. "Alright. I had hoped to keep that secret for me only. But I can tell you after all." A deep sigh. "You're the only person I can tell actually. The only one that can understand."

There was a mix of anger and sadness in his voice that did not leave Severus indifferent. "And what is it, Mr Potter ?"

"After the battle was over, there was a last thing I needed to do. Something that would give me closure. I went to the boathouse and..."

Severus could add two and two together. He suspected what the young wizard might have done there. _Boathouse... _Sectumsempra_..._ _Closure... _He was not surprised by Harry's next words.

"I went down there, alone. He was still there. Motionless and soulless, of course. But still alive. Breathing as if asleep."

_Wormtail. Don't tell me he has..._

"I remembered what Voldemort had done to you, sir. I... did the same thing. I slit his throat using the Elder Wand and let him bleed till he died. Everyone would have thought he had been killed during the battle. By Voldemort himself, who had used the Elder Wand, and who was sick enough to kill his own men. Another war casualty. After all, we were a few people to have seen he had done the same on you. Me... Ron... Hermione... Miss Davis... Trustworthy people. Nobody would have suspected it was me, especially if I used a wand that would have remained hidden or even been destroyed afterwards !"

_How Slytherin of you, Potter_, Severus could not help thinking. "You cast _Sectumsempra_ on Pettigrew." This was only a statement.

All of a sudden, Harry burst out in revolt. He grabbed Severus' arm. "I was so angry after him, Professor ! He had betrayed my parents ! Because of him, I had been deprived of my family ! Robbed of my childhood !"

Severus could read on the boy's face he was angry. An anger that would probably last a lifetime. A wound that would be there forever. An anger that echoed his own. He could not and would not blame the boy. How much he had wanted to kill Pettigrew too ! All the times he had wanted to dispose of him, to avenge Lily's death ! And later, Amelia's rape. He could relate to Harry's anger and desire for closure. Save that closure for Potter meant vengeance for him, Severus Snape.

_Vengeance is sweet..._

The Potions Master watched the young man with a whole new outlook. To kill a man that was already unconscious was not a big deal – at least not for him, the seasoned Death-Eater. Yet, for someone like Harry Potter, it was a lot to deal with. Something that Severus had never been able to do, as far as Wormtail was concerned. The intention had been there, always, but he could not. The rat wizard's disappearance would have raised too many questions and Severus could not jeopardize his position within the Inner Circle. Vengeance was sweet indeed but vermin was not worth the trouble.

After all, the young wizard had more guts than he would have thought. More than that – they were not so different either.

"A well-deserved death, Potter. You have nothing to reproach yourself. I would have done the same, if given the opportunity. I've always wanted to do so, one way or the other." A sigh. "I've known since the beginning he had been the one who had brought the Dark Lord to Godric's Hollow that night. Unfortunately for them, your parents... had put their faith into someone that didn't deserve it."

Harry nodded. "I know you would understand, Professor. I haven't told anyone about this. Not even Ron and Hermione. Not even Ginny. Not even Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. And I do intend on keeping it like this. In fact, you're the only person that I can tell about it. The only person that would understand what I felt then. And I wouldn't have, had it not been for the _Priori Incantato_ spell you cast."

Compassion rose in Severus' heart – while he never had a lot, and even less for one Harry Potter. But care, yes. "As you said earlier, Potter, your secrets are safe with me. Like Professor Dumbledore's were too. Follow my advice, for once in your life, and you'll avoid trouble. Keep it like this. Not a single word to anyone about it. Nobody would cry over Pettigrew's death. Not even the other Death-Eaters. Believe me... vermin is definitively not worth the trouble."

Harry let out a sad smile. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I really appreciate your understanding. I'm sorry to burden you again with these two secrets but you're the only person I know I can trust about them."

"You used my _Sectumsempra_ wisely. I designed it for a specific purpose. You surely remember what I had noted down in my old Potions book."

"I do, sir. I do." Harry quoted with a nod. "_For enemies_."

They walked for a few more minutes. "Wait for me here, Potter," he told the boy while showing a bench nearby. "Sit down there. I won't be long."

Harry understood what the Dark wizard wanted to do. He nodded and sat on the bench. Severus walked towards a bit of forest tract that covered a part of the property. He disappeared behind a clump of trees. Harry turned his gaze away. He did not want to know where the Potions Master had buried the Elder Wand.

A few minutes later, Severus came back, his hands empty, save for his own wand. "I buried it, Potter. Under a tree over there. Now, I'm the only one to know its exact location. And I'll do my best to take that secret into my grave."

Harry watched him with a grateful gaze. "Thank you, Professor. Thank you, for me and for the rest of the wizarding world."

"Don't thank me, Potter. I didn't do it for _you_. I did it for _me_. I don't want to be killed for it. Once had nearly happened." He glanced towards the mansion. "I did it for _her_ too. I don't want Amelia to be involved with it."

Harry nodded. They resumed walking towards the house.

"Potter, my turn to question you. Were you aware, all this time, that you were yourself a Horcrux ?"

Harry remembered the memories the Professor had left him. The Dark wizard had been downright shocked that the boy had been one – though unwillingly created by Voldemort.

"I think..." His voice trailed off when he remembered the emotions he had felt back then. The sadness in Ron's and Hermione's eyes when he had revealed them the truth. "It was as if... I had always known, Professor. There was a reason why I could speak with snakes, why I could sense the other Horcruxes, why there was that connection with Voldemort's mind. I had figured it out, more or less intuitively. Hermione had too." A sigh. "I remember to have been surprised after viewing your memories and hearing Professor Dumbledore saying I had to die. Though I must confess that I don't know what had shocked me the most back then."

"That is ?"

"To be confirmed I was a Horcrux, or to learn I had to die. I still don't know." A pause. "But it doesn't matter now, does it ?"

Severus shook his head, this time his dark eyes glowing with understanding. "No, Potter, it doesn't."

"I had to make a decision then. Voldemort had given me one hour to join him in the Forbidden Forest and meet my fate. I did and went there. Hermione had suspected I had been a Horcrux too. But I had learned that we've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Severus nodded. He recognized Dumbledore's words of wisdom there. "Yes, Potter. We can make mistakes – we all do. But in the end, only our choices define us. Not our abilities or the purity of our blood or whatever else."

The two wizards looked at each other with understanding. A warm light of compassion shone in Harry's green eyes. Then something strange happened – at least in Severus' opinion. Harry stuck out his hand towards him.

"I really apologize for everything, Professor Snape. I thank you for everything you did for me too. For me and for everybody else in our community. I hope we could remain like this, you and me, respecting each other. If you do not wish so, which I can understand, at least know you have my respect."

After a few seconds of hesitation and surprise, the older wizard took out Harry's hand and shook it, without a word. If he had any, they were unable to get out, stuck as they were in his throat. They would not become close friends but many ambiguities and misunderstandings of the past had been lifted – which was the most important after all. Now the time has come to think about the future.

* * *

><p>Harry had left Prince Manor the way he had gotten there - blindfold and all - but not without mentioning to Amelia that the victims of the Muggle-born Registration Committee were invited to give testimony on how they had been dealt with by Umbridge. The young witch had agreed she would. Severus had imposed one condition though. As her testimony could not be but received at the Ministry of Magic, and he could not go there to protect her, she would have to be protected by someone else. Harry offered at once to be the one to do so. Severus agreed, which Harry construed as a mark he had gained the Dark wizard's trust.<p>

Amelia was happy to help their community get rid of their blood prejudices. Her testimony added to scores of others helped provide a solid foundation to avoid these prejudices to become the rule in a society. There would always be prejudices but they would be tightly held in check and not to come back as a policy in the future. Never more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know if the reconciliation is complete but it is there anyway. Severus may sound and look a bit out of character in his interaction with Harry - but I don't think so, as he has begun to make peace with himself and his past. Besides, this is a reconciliation process. We know he is not a forgiving man but he's reasonable enough to act like an adult and not a prat.<strong>_

_**The same could be said of Harry - hope I have kept him in character. I wanted to play with a Dark!Harry a bit as I think he has a part of himself that could easily go down that avenue - like many of us.**_

_**Please leave reviews ! I must confess myself to be disappointed : the trafic over the chapters is still the same but the number of reviews have decreased considerably. Where are you, faithful readers ? Have you been lost in the Battle of Hogwarts ? Have you been kidnapped by some remaining Death-Eaters just because you love Severus and now they hate him ?**_

_**Let me know. Leave your opinion about the reconciliation between Severus and Harry - that's important to me.**_


	55. Chapter 54 Aftermath

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 53 – Aftermath**

The Ravenheart children had been found and sent to a foster home, time for them to be given back to their blood relatives. The youngest two, given to the Malfoys and the Notts, had been well treated by their new parents, who were good parents despite their being Death-Eaters. The eldest brother, which had been given to Bellatrix Lestrange, had been left to his own devices and had it not been for the care of a few house elves and his own cleverness, even for a young child, he would have been in a far worse condition. The boy spent two days at St. Mungo's to check about his health. Kingsley Shacklebolt, as the new Minister for Magic, decided that the most suited person to serve as a foster parent for the time being, was indeed Amelia, as the children knew her and she had already cared for them. He suggested her his idea. She accepted provided she could ask Severus first. She was not sure whether the Potions Master would agree to have his home invaded by three young children.

Unexpectedly, Severus accepted. It was agreed that they would meet on Dumbledore's Island – as the Headmaster's final resting place was known now. Kingsley and Harry had brought the children there. Amelia was there to meet them. She met the kids with utter joy. The eldest two siblings did remember her and they ran to her when they saw her.

Kingsley assured Amelia that everything would be done quickly to find the other Ravenheart blood relatives. He also gave her a paper that officially granted Severus Snape a pardon from the Ministry of Magic, for all the crimes he may have committed while he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Kingsley had been a member too, he knew, he could testify about Severus' part during the war. Among the crimes, the murder of Albus Dumbledore, featured first on top of the list.

He had also watched the memories Severus had left to Harry – something that the boy would never say to the Dark wizard, fearing he would end up being hexed for this. Hence Kingsley's decision to clean the good name of Severus Snape. The paper, without mentioning the fact, recognized Severus as a war hero and granted him the Order of Merlin, First Class, for all the services he had rendered during the second wizarding war. Last but not least, he had made Severus a free man, a man that would not need to spend the rest of his natural life in hiding.

"We do our best to catch all the Death-Eaters that are still at large, Amelia," Kingsley said gently. "Tell Severus that he must be careful until then. Some of them are now aware of his part during the war as he had been vindicated publicly. They might wish to exert retribution on him for Voldemort's defeat and death. But I trust Severus will be careful indeed."

"I'll tell him everything, Mr Shacklebolt. Including your advice. Though I think that some of them may wish to keep a very low profile after all this, while others are way too much afraid of him to engage him in a confrontation of any sort." A pause. "He can defend himself, he's one of the best duellists of our time. No one in their right mind would think about engaging him lightly."

"True, but some people in our community don't really care if a Death-Eater is killed by another one. Despite all our efforts to spread the truth about that war, you'll still have people that won't change their minds about Severus. Pretty much like we do our best to eradicate blood prejudices, first inside the Ministry of Magic. Not an easy task, believe me."

"I do. It'll take several years, maybe a generation or two, to do so."

"What are you going to do, in the mean time ?"

Amelia watched the tall Black man. "Take care of the Ravenheart kids. Open a primary school for magical children. To infuse values opposite to those prejudices that have cost us so dearly." A grin. "Live and love."

Kingsley smiled at her fondly. "You're a great witch, Amelia. I wish you all the best for you and Severus."

"Thank you, Minister."

She turned towards the children and held out her hand for them to take. She had the baby in her arms while the two other put their hands in hers for Side-along Apparition. In a second, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Prince Manor was big enough to welcome the three Ravenheart children. They did not know the Potions Master and had never heard of him. Only the eldest child remembered a tall, black-clad man that had been given their nanny. The boy had been afraid but after Amelia had explained him that the wizard in question was a war hero that had done his best to protect her all these past months, that nothing bad would happen to them any more, the boy felt more at ease in presence of Severus. After a few days of good care and attention, the Ravenheart children felt at home with Severus and Amelia.<p>

Having children in their midst, gave a few ideas to Severus. Watching Amelia being so motherly with them, reminded him of his own mother. Now more at peace with himself, he was able to understand her weakness and forgive her failures towards him.

* * *

><p>Severus had also made up his mind regarding the various portraits in the manor. He would kept Dumbledore's – another sign he was more at peace not only with himself but with other people too. Besides, Dumbledore was very busy now at Hogwarts assisting Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress. The School had suffered extensive damages. It had been estimated that several months would be needed to repair everything, make the place decent enough to welcome students and staff and render it to its former glory. In consequence, the Ministry of Magic had ordained that the school would be closed for one complete academic year. Classes would be arranged in the Ministry premises instead, so that already enrolled students may not lose time in their schooling. Exceptionnally, the Ministry of Magic had decided that first-year students would be enrolled at 12 instead of 11 the year after, so that they could start their magical schooling in a repaired and decent Hogwarts.<p>

He had also checked with Amelia about the other portraits in the manor. They would talk with each and everyone of them, to know who they represented and how they would behave. That way, Severus could get more information about his own magical family – a department in which he seriously lacked. He recorded all these information into a diary. He discovered that while the Princes were a pure-blood family, they do not seem to be as prejudiced as the Malfoys, for example. He even found a portrait of his maternal grandmother – Imelda Prince – who explained to him that their only daughter – Severus' mother – had been disowned as she had married a Muggle, someone with no magical talent, while they would have not minded if she had married a Muggle-born or a half-blood wizard instead.

"And now if I tell you that I would marry such a person, a Muggle-born witch, what would you say ? Would you approve ?" he asked her, thinking about Amelia.

The old lady seemed to ponder her reply. "It broke my heart to have my Eileen away from me in these conditions. But your grandfather was a wizard not to be crossed, Severus. You remind me of him. You were named after him, by the way. Did you know that ?"

The Potions Master was taken aback. "No, I didn't. My mother never told me a single thing about all this. It was forbidden to talk about magic at home."

"Your filthy Muggle father, he didn't like magic, did he ?"

"My filthy father didn't like anything much. Back to my question. What would you do ?"

The Dark wizard had dropped the association between 'filthy' and 'Muggle'. It meant nothing to him. He considered his father as 'filthy' not because he had been a Muggle, but because he had made his childhood and his mother's life a living hell. Severus was aware where his own violent ways came from. He could not deny it. Hence his being ever in control of his own impulses and reactions, something his father had never managed to achieve. Severus had sworn long ago he would do everything in his power to avoid turning into what his father had been, whatever the situation he may find himself in.

Self-control was an achievement he was very proud of. He could be, he came from very far in this regard. Yet, it had not prevented him from using violence. But he did his best to do so with control. _Power without control is nothing_, he kept on thinking, above all in moments when he was about to give in to his own inner violence.

Violence was a terrible way of life. Severus had learnt the lesson hard during his miserable childhood. Yet, the lesson had not sunk in enough back then as this way of life continued within the ranks of the Death-Eaters. A lesson he had even forgotten when he had taken the Dark Mark.

"If you intend to marry the Muggle witch that took care of this house and restored it to its former glory, yes, I would approve, Severus. Don't ask me how I know. I could not see any longer because of the sheets hanging in front of my portrait but I can still hear." She let out a brief chuckle. "Anyway, you're like your grandfather. No matter what I could say, you'd do what you want, you'll resort to any measure to achieve your ends, you little Slytherin !"

It sounded like a compliment. Severus smirked. "You're right."

"Then do it, Severus. Despite what things may look or sound like, I had been happy with your grandfather, despite his severity and frame of mind. If I had been able to live with him, I'm sure this young witch should be able to do so with you. You have my blessing."

Severus wanted to tell her he had not even discussed the matter with the witch in question. Not yet. He wanted to tell her too that he did not need to get the approval of anyone else regarding his love life. But he decided that his Prince grandma's portrait was worth being kept on a wall in the house – and not to be stored in the attic with the few other ill-behaved, prejudiced ones that the manor contained.

His grandfather's portrait had been more difficult to deal with. The old wizard bore a striking resemblance with him – both physically and psychologically. Obviously, Eileen had taken from her father. He sounded very strict but Severus did not mind. As long as the wizard did not hurl abuse at Amelia or himself, he was fine with him. The old man said nothing much but his dark eyes were alert on his grandson. "At least, you're not a Squib. There are no Squibs in my family. And if you ever have Squib children, you'd better get rid of them quickly. That witch who lives with you here, I don't care about her blood status, as long as she is powerful. And as long as she doesn't give you Squibs either. But you should marry her. There shall be no illegitimate children under my roof !" he ended with a thundering tone.

Severus Prince was a principled man. Old-fashioned and principled. He did not like Muggles but he had no prejudices about a wizard's blood status apparently. Only magical abilities interested him. Especially when they were powerful, as in the case of Severus and Amelia.

The remark made Severus smile. "We'll see, we'll see. We are not there yet."

Yet, the conversation with his grandfather gave Severus enough food for thought. For sure, he would think about it.

* * *

><p>A few days later, once the children had been put to bed, and between the walls of their bedroom, Severus proposed to Amelia. The young witch had been surprised. She had not expected it – even if deep down, she had thought about to bond herself with the wizard she loved so deeply.<p>

They decided they would do it very simply. They could go to the Ministry of Magic and get married there all the more officially. But Severus did not like the place at all. They could also ask Kingsley to send an official to do so. But where ? At the Prince Manor ? It would mean the end of the unplottability of the place. Yet, if they did not have too many guests, it could be done. When asked who could perform the ceremony, Kingsley Shacklebolt offered he would do it himself. He was in legal capacity to do so, as Minister for Magic. Needless to say that Severus had been touched.

Amelia had got in touch with her parents again, after long months of virtually no news. She had explained to them that the Ravenhearts had taken her for a long tour around the world but that they had met their death once back in Britain because of wizards that had gone wrong. That now it was all over and peace was back among the wizarding community. That now she was in charge – though temporarily – of their children. That she had met a loving and caring wizard and they had planned to marry. They would be invited to the wedding, of course.

Severus had expressed the wish to invite Minerva McGonagall, as a peace offering to her. The old teacher, and now Headmistress of Hogwarts, had heartily agreed, thus sealing their reconciliation. He even asked her to be his witness at the handfasting ceremony. Minerva burst out in tears and once again, she apologized to Severus for her being so harsh with him, after the final battle.

Amelia had asked Filius Flitwick, her former Head of House, to be her witness. The little wizard had heartily agreed, so proud to see that things were going fine for one of his former students. It would be the four of them, Kingsley and the Ravenheart kids. The children were very happy to see their former nanny getting married. It had been decided too that they would do so in the Prince manor drawing-room, so that Dumbledore could attend the ceremony from his portrait. The old wizard was the happiest man, and he congratulated the couple with profusion.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Severus and Amelia exchanged their vows. The handfasting ceremony was an ancient ritual the old Mrs Prince had suggested to the couple. They had agreed. It had been simple yet touching.<p>

All present felt more magic at work during the handfasting. The guests thought this was due to the strong feelings Amelia and Severus shared for each other. But the couple knew better. The blood compact was at work, once more. They exchanged a glance that said it all.

They sealed their vows with a shy kiss. They kept real lover's kisses for the moment they would be alone in their bedroom.

_Not in front of the kids_, Amelia had thought.

_Not in front of Dumbledore_, Severus had thought.

After the ceremony, Kingsley was proud to pin the Order of Merlin on Severus' frock coat. The Potions Master was deeply moved and for the very first time, he let show some emotion in public. He smiled, which gave his face a more youthful look. Even handsome. Amelia was so happy for him. He felt recognized for all the sacrifices and the sufferings he had endured all these years, and that was what he needed.

Amelia had organized a small lunch for the party, which took place in the dining-room, under the gaze of Severus' maternal grandparents – as this was the room where he had hanged their portraits. His grandmother smiled at him gently while his grandfather watched him with pride. His grandson was a hero and had received the Order of Merlin. He was proud of the Half-Blood Prince that his grandson was.

Once everyone had left, and the Ravenheart children in bed, Severus carried Amelia to their bedroom, bridal style. He was eager to make love with her. He could read in her eyes that she wanted it too. Severus even bit his wife on the neck while making love to her, adding another scar there, to make sure that this time, the blood compact would be even more effective. Amelia did the same to him, to make sure that its effects remain mutual.

Once their desire had been appeased, they remained in bed, reading together, coiled against each other. He had always wanted that with a companion : a wife that would share his bed in an intimate association of bodies, minds and souls. Amelia had already known that kind of happiness – with Terence. She was very happy to share this kind of happiness again – this time with Severus. Like she had done during the final battle at Hogwarts, she would do everything in her power to preserve that happiness.

Nobody would take Severus from her. Nobody would take Amelia from him. They would see to it. And so would the blood compact.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Severus was chatting with Dumbledore in the drawing-room, when he heard a loud bang on the main door. He exchanged a worried glance with the old Headmaster. He drew his wand out of his sleeve, ready to defend himself and his household. Amelia was upstairs, busy with the Ravenheart children. He hoped she had not heard the noise. He knew she had, as much as he had, and hoped she would remain hidden and safe where she was.<p>

He went to the main door and set himself ready for fight. He was puzzled. How had someone managed to enter the property without disturbing the wards ? Who could they be ? The best way to know was to open the door to them. He did so from a distance, with a spell cast non-verbally.

Two small creatures were standing at the door. Severus recognized their figures. They were house elves, obviously. He let out a sigh, relieved they were only house elves, yet still cautious. Where did these elves come from ? He got soon the reply.

"Master ! Master ! Master !" the two creatures exclaimed joyfully while entering the house. The door had opened in front of them and they had construed it as an invitation to enter the place.

_Master ? What does that mean ?_

"Master ! Master... at last... we's found you !" one of them said.

"Quiet !" Severus said harshly. The two creatures froze at once. "What is this ? Who are you ? Where do you come from ? Who's your master ?"

The two elves glanced at each other. One was bigger than the other and Severus gathered they were a male and a female – a couple.

"Master... you's our master. We belong here and we came back as soon as we heard the Princes were back to their home."

Severus frowned. He was used to house elves ranting, even if back in Hogwarts, they used to cower in front of him. House elves were usually afraid of wizards and even more of Dark wizards – and he was one, despite everything. "The Princes ?"

"Master... you's a Prince. We..."

The bigger elf seemed to be at a loss. The other elf, the female one, went on. Her voice was higher and more assured.

"Master. We used to live here with Master Severus Prince. We left the house when he died. There was nobody else here. A cousin of me told us to go to Hogwarts. Master Dumbledore, he agreed to take us there. We thought the Noble House of Prince was finished. But Master Dumbledore... and Mistress Minerva... they called us lately. They told us our master was still alive and we had to come back to him. Here. We did."

Severus began to gather what was going on. The two house elves had belonged to the Princes – and as they had never been fired, they still did. When his grandparents had died, they were left to their own devices. Eventually, they ended up at Hogwarts where they were safe, had shelter, food and work. Yet, he could not remember two elves that would have served him there faithfully. The elves addressed him like the students did, using 'sir' or 'professor'. But never 'master'. The only being to have ever done so had been Amelia.

"Stay here. If I'm your master, as you put it, you shall stay here. I'll be right back." Severus left the lobby and went down to this lab in the dungeons. He came back a minute or two later, with a small vial in hand. "Drink this. You shall obey me if I'm your master. Don't worry, I don't want to poison you. Just have a sip."

The two elves obeyed without making a fuss. They gave the vial back to Severus, half-empty. He smirked at them with satisfaction. Now, they would not be able to escape his questioning after the dose of Veritaserum he had just given them. He invited them to enter the dining-room.

"Very well. What are your names ?"

"I's called Ziggy, master," the bigger elf said.

"I's called Betty, master," the female elf piped up.

"Who sent you here ?"

"Mistress Minerva, from Hogwarts. And Master Dumbledore."

Severus knew this information would be easy to check. "Who were your previous masters, before Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore ?"

"The Prince family. Severus Prince, he was our master. Imelda Prince, his wife. Eileen Prince, their daughter," the female elf explained.

Hearing their names, the Prince grandparents came to life in their respective portraits. "They speak the truth, Severus," his grandmother said.

"Of course, I've just given them Veritaserum," Severus snorted. "With the strong dose I gave them, even the Dark Lord would have spilled out his most terrible secrets !"

"How Slytherin of you, son," his grandfather ended with a dark chuckle.

Severus smirked at his grandfather to acknowledged his remark.

"They were our elves, Ziggy and Betty. You may trust them, Severus," his grandmother continued, unfazed by the sarcastic remarks from both husband and grandson. "I'm sure you could do with some extra help in this house, Severus."

"I don't need help."

"You don't, but your wife would surely," she countered. "I've always wondered how your mother ever managed to run her own house without elves."

Severus was about to retort that his childhood home was not big enough to accommodate house elves and besides, his father would not have accepted the intrusion of two magical creatures in his household. Two had been enough, and even too much – that is, back then, Eileen and her son Severus. There was no need to go into explanations that would be useless, and even less in front of two house elves. Family business was not really their concern, was it ?

"You can't ban them, son. They belong to our family. They belong here," his grandfather said. "You have to take them with you. They won't take a lot of space. They can sleep in the laundry room and eat kitchen scraps."

Severus sighed. He had contemplated sending them back to Minerva, where they would be much needed in Hogwarts, when he heard his grandfather's comment. He watched the two creatures that were looking at him with intensity. Their fate was in his hands. They knew it but they were used to that. It was part of their frame of mind. The only thing was _he_ was not used to that. It was not part of _his_ frame of mind, even if he had enjoyed being served by Amelia in Spinner's End, and above all her cooking.

"Please, Master Severus, don't give us clothes..." the female elf, Betty, began to whimper.

"That's shame on us, master," her companion added.

"What's going on here ?" a feminine voice said.

Severus turned his head towards Amelia that had just entered the dining-room. He sighed. "Looks like my household is getting bigger and bigger, Amelia." First, the Ravenheart children. Now, these two elves. What would come next ?

_You know what should come next. A child. Your very flesh and blood._ He had no idea when Amelia would be ready to bear him a child but he knew she would one day.

"These two elves claimed they served my grandparents until they died. After their demise, they left the manor to seek shelter and work at Hogwarts. Now, they want to come back here and serve me. A claim backed up by my grandparents themselves."

Amelia watched Severus. She knew how cautious he was. "There's a way to check if they lie, Severus. You know it."

He smirked at her. "How Slytherin of you, love. I've already done that." There was some kind of admiration in his voice. He was amused by her Slytherin traits.

"And ?"

"They don't lie."

"So where's the problem ?"

There was no problem actually and Severus knew it. It was just... he was not used to have servants around. Even in Hogwarts, he had asked that house elves took care of his quarters in his absence. He had even forbidden them to enter his lab and office, stating he would take care of these places himself.

"So there's no problem," Amelia said after a long moment of silence coming from her husband. "Severus. This house had already accommodated these two elves before. It can still do so, it had not decreased in size. They have nowhere else to go either. You can't throw them out !"

The two elves rushed to her and grovelled in front of her. "Mistress ! Mistress !" they cried while kissing the hem of her robes, to her utter amazement. She was not used to having servants around either, coming from a working-class family herself.

Severus Prince chuckled darkly in his portrait. "House elves ! Always trying to make one's heart bleed out of some nonsensical pity or whatever !"

Imelda shook her head, as if she disapproved her husband's disparaging comment. "I'm sure Amelia would appreciate to have a couple of elves to run this house. Now she had married you, Severus, she will give you babies and she'll need help. You can't refuse her that. Don't be like..."

"Like my father ?" Severus snapped back at her. Oh no, he would not be like his father.

Imelda Prince must have felt she was about to enter a forbidden territory. Family had never been a topic her grandson enjoyed talking about. But she was a Slytherin too. "You may think about whom you want, Severus," she replied with a soft yet venomous tone – not so differently from her grandson. "But all those that believed they could do without some help ended up in a grave before their years. I thought the lesson had sunk in with the example of some nasty Dark wizard that happened to have died recently because he believed he could do everything on his own !"

The reference was crystal clear. She was talking about Lord Voldemort. Severus glanced at his grandparents, then at Amelia, then at the two elves. He was the master here, the one in charge, the one to decide. The creatures' master and owner. He did not like it much as he knew what it felt like to belong to a master. He had been subjected to _two_ very demanding masters in a recent past. Now he enjoyed his new freedom. He sighed.

"Alright. They can stay. But I want them to swear us an Oath of Fidelity." His dark gaze became ominous over the two small creatures. "Should any of you two ever betray me or my family, I shall hunt you down and curse you to death. Should any of you two ever help a foe of mine, I shall consider you as... equally guilty and punished in a manner consistent with the severity of your transgression."

The two elves looked at him with awe and fright. He towered them, which made him even more threatening. He meant each and every word he had said with an ominous tone. They swore at once, under the satisfied grin of Severus Prince. The old wizard smirked – not so differently from his grandson. He would have done the same. Amelia said nothing, she understood her husband's thinking, framed by so many years spent in danger, cruelty and mistrust.

Surely the blood compact was at work there too. He had gone to these lengths even with two innocent house elves, to protect himself and his household. She could not blame him.

* * *

><p>Severus had kept Harry's secrets safe with him. Harry had spread skilfully the rumours that he had destroyed the Elder Wand to avoid any quest of it – and any further trouble. The Potions Master had also never mentioned how Peter Pettigrew's life had been taken. When his body had been found, the Aurors and Hogwarts teachers had noticed his throat had been slit with Dark magic but they all came to the conclusion the small wizard had been another war casualty. Knowing Voldemort's ruthlessness, even with his own followers, they all thought that he had been killed by his Master in a psychopathic fit. Harry said nothing to deny their findings. He even testified that due to the destruction of the Horcruxes, Voldemort's soul made him more and more unstable and dangerous. Ron and Hermione speculated that Voldemort must have been angry at Pettigrew's failure to kill Severus Snape and had just murdered him out of cold blood. Harry did not contradict them.<p>

* * *

><p>Dolores Umbridge was eventually sentenced to spend the next twenty years in Azkaban. Kingsley Shacklebolt, as the new Minister for Magic, initiated a deep reform of the wizard jail. The Dementors were no longer the guardians there. The living conditions were improved – a bit. Yet, it was still a very gloomy place to do time.<p>

Amelia, Hermione and the other Muggle-born and half-blood wizards and witches that had been in contact with Umbridge, were glad to know that not only the woman had been sentenced but also it meant that the Ministry of Magic would not sanction blood prejudices any more. Pure-blood supremacists kept a very low profile, especially those that had had links with Lord Voldemort – among them the Malfoys.

Azkaban had not been the only place to be reformed in a positive way. Hogwarts had too. It had been decided, with the impulse of Minerva McGonagall, that Muggle Studies would be reinforced for pure-blood students, while half-blood and Muggle-born students would follow courses about the ways of the magical world and its institutions, so as to raise maximum interest, awareness and vigilance among the future adult witches and wizards.

* * *

><p>In this regard, Amelia's idea of founding a school for pre-Hogwarts age children, where they would be taught not only the three 'Rs' (read, write and arithmetics), but also how to open their minds to the rest of the world and to abandon any prejudices, was welcomed favourably by the Ministry of Magic. The school would welcome pure-blood and half-blood children on a voluntary basis. Home-schooling was the rule among pure-blood families, while half-blood children often went to Muggle schools. Young Muggle-born witches and wizards were always schooled in Muggle institutions as they were not aware of their magical abilities. But as Amelia had explained, the first victims of blood prejudices were pure-blood children. Not all the families were like the Weasleys or the Ravenhearts.<p>

Such an institution was severely lacking in the British magical community. The Ministry of Magic approved her initiative officially. Now she had to find a place to do so.

Severus had followed the whole affair with interest – even if he had showed nothing of it. As a boy, he would have loved to go to a primary school that would acknowledge its pupils were different. He suggested Amelia that the Prince Manor was big enough to shelter such a school. The library was big enough. The drawing-room could be used too. As long as the dungeons and the upper floors remained off limits from the children, he was fine with it.

Amelia remembered what he had told her before the last battle. Severus had left then a will giving her the manor in case he would die, so that she could found a school here. Nonetheless, she felt deeply moved by his suggestion. The house would be in good hands. He still meant it.

She knew what it could mean. The end of his tranquillity and much-sought isolation. The property would no longer be unplottable. But Severus reassured her that he would reinforce the protection around it if the house were to contain children. It may even become as much protected as Hogwarts could be. He made arrangements with Filius Flitwick that helped him set up wards as powerful as those protecting Hogwarts. The small Spell Master had heartily agreed – he had found Amelia's idea wonderful and was happy to help one of his former students in her endeavours.

Amelia had received about forty pupils' applications for the first year. She felt she would not be able to man such a large class on her own. She also believed in some progressive Muggle teaching methods such as Montessori or Freinet, with few children per class. Therefore, she recruited another teacher, a young Ravenclaw interested in the experience. A certain Cho Chang. Amelia was about ten years older than her, her own experience, training and extensive knowledge in the field of education and psychology would be enough to acquaint her new employee with the ways of the profession. Cho was quickly followed by another recruit, a young Muggle-born wizard named Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff that had been in the same year as Harry Potter in Hogwarts. The two young men knew each other well as Justin, like Cho, had been part of Dumbledore's Army. He was eager in pursuing a career in education. Pretty much like Amelia, he believed that Muggle studies in psychology could bring a lot to the wizarding world. His enthusiastic and hard-working nature convinced Amelia he could make a good recruit.

The year after, three days after Hogwarts had re-opened on September 1st, Amelia's school welcomed its first students, all aged from 6 to 10. Amelia, Cho and Justin were ready to teach the young children whose parents had been favourable to the notion of what a primary school could bring to their kids. Of course, the Ravenheart children were the first to enjoy the new institution.

The school was not only to teach basic knowledge to wizarding children, to make them feel comfortable with their budding magic, but also to give them another outlook on what being different meant and to respect that difference – between Muggles and magical beings. All magical beings. Like Dumbledore had in his own time, she had accepted to welcome werewolf children too. Severus prepared the Wolfsbane Potion for these children so that they could spend their 'time of the month' more comfortably. There, they would also learn to live with their disability.

In his spare time, Hagrid came from time to time to the Prince Manor to acquaint the children with magical creatures that he brought, so that the kids could learn to respect life in all its aspects and differences. The half-giant was already impressive in Hogwarts. He was even more in front of little children. But he became quickly popular with them as he was good-natured and careful, despite his sometimes clumsy ways. Amelia wanted the children to respect and learn from someone very different from them – which was part of the curriculum. Besides, once they were in Hogwarts, they would not feel uncomfortable in a new place as Hagrid would be there and they would recognize him as a familiar face in the crowd.

Last but not least, Albus Dumbledore, in his portrait form, was still in the house to give his own views and provide the three teachers with advice. Cho had suggested that if the kids were to become unmanageable, they could still be sent to the Headmaster's portrait for a little chit-chat. Amelia and Justin found the idea nice and they all laughed imagining the old wizard putting up with little devils.

In fact, it turned out that being sent to Dumbledore's portrait was a reward for the children. The old wizard always had very funny stories to share, besides his immense wisdom.

* * *

><p>Severus had resumed his activities as a Potions Master, this time for the Ministry, St. Mungo's and some other apothecaries that subcontracted the work to him. He did so in the manor's dungeons, which he had transformed to accommodate his lab. He was happy to be on his own, while aware he had the full support of the woman he loved. Down there, he had recreated the atmosphere he enjoyed so much in his Hogwarts dungeons as well as in his Spinner's End home cellar.<p>

Severus had taken everything away from Spinner's End to bring it to the Prince Manor, thus making the big mansion his permanent home. He rented his Spinner's End house, which brought him back a bit of money. Not that he needed the money – his potion making activities generated a comfortable income, besides all the money he had accumulated in his vault at Gringotts during his teaching time at Hogwarts. He just could not sell the house. He felt attached to it in a sense as it had been the place where his and Amelia's feelings had grown to the love they shared now. Moreover, should he ever need it, it was a convenient Muggle place to hide.

Some habits die hard. Some other never disappear from one's frame of mind.

On the Auror's Office request, Severus had been asked to give lectures about the Dark Arts every now and then, being the expert he was. Though he suspected that Harry Potter may have had a hand in this, he could not know who really had this idea. Kingsley Shacklebolt – former Auror and now Minister for Magic – had clinched the argument once and for all by stating he had been the one to have this idea. Severus had always doubts but he kept them for himself. After all, it was not bad to be recognized as an expert in a field for which he still had a fascination. But this time, his fascination would be put to good use.

Thing was, the Aurors – trainees and certified alike – proved to be a demanding and respectful audience, eager and enthusiastic in their thirst of knowledge, which pleased Severus a lot. He had to admit that these witches and wizards were adults that knew what they wanted and why they were here, that is, to learn something that could save their life and the life of the community they were sworn to protect. That included Amelia and the children, and of course, himself. Severus reckoned that if his knowledge of the Dark Arts and the Death-Eater ways could avoid his former fellows of the sinister brotherhood to kill him, so far so good. This was his way to fight them, in a sense – while he had always done so before, during his spying days. Severus felt he had a duty to his community and if helping them this way could atone for his own sins, he would do it.

Some habits did die hard indeed. Some other would be there in him till the end of his natural life.

His most eager student at the Auror Office was no other than Harry Potter himself. They were not close friends – they would never be – but a genuine respect could be felt between them. A respect that grew with time, to Harry's joy and Severus' surprise.

Severus spent most of his time in his lab at the Prince Manor. Yet he showed up for meals, when he was not kept busy down there by a tight schedule required to brew a potion. The schoolchildren could see him then, as he shared the lunch with them, as he used to in Hogwarts. He was still looking very severe, always clad in his black garments, his teaching robes billowing behind him. He cast an impressive stance which left the children in awe in front of him, and unable to utter a word – which was fine by him. Lunchtime was particularly quiet when he had his meal with them. Amelia, Cho and Justin were grateful to Severus in this regard, as it meant a bit of rest for them. Only a dark glance from him was enough to tame everyone.

The children had been told by Amelia herself that the wizard was her husband and that he should not be talked to unless invited to do so. The kids were afraid of him but they gathered quickly that the man would not harm them – on the contrary. With such a wizard in their midst, nobody would dare attack the school. So had decided the oldest children. Which was not so wrong. As it is said, children speak the truth, don't they ?

* * *

><p>The happiest place where Severus could ever be was Prince Manor, with Amelia. Her love and support was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sometimes, Severus felt strange when thinking he owed this happiness to the Dark Lord that had given the young witch to him as a spoil of war. A spoil of war as a reward for his killing Albus Dumbledore.<p>

_The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect,_ Dumbledore had told him once. Severus could not help thinking how true this was. He had lost Dumbledore – a mentor, father figure to him – to find love with Amelia. He had lost a friend and he had gained a life companion. In the most unexpected way. All the genuine friendship, care and support he had had from Dumbledore, had come back to him under the form of love, affection and staunch loyalty. A hundredfold.

The blood compact had sealed the deal, in sort of. The deal of one life for another. At the time he had "killed" Albus Dumbledore, he just did not know how far the exchange would go. Neither did the old Headmaster.

* * *

><p>Severus had given little to no advice to his wife, as far as recruitment and school management was concerned. There was Dumbledore's portrait for that. He knew these two former students – Cho and Justin – and had a good opinion of them – as far as 'good' could mean anything for him.<p>

Otherwise, he had let her do as he deemed her to be far more competent than he was in terms of pedagogy and teaching style. He did not wish to teach any more, at least no longer in front of a bunch of dunderheads, as he used to call the Hogwarts student body. He contemplated to take a Potions Apprentice with him in a few years but not so soon. He needed time on his own. Amelia reckoned that and supported his choices.

In fact, they supported each other a lot in their respective endeavours. As long as the other was happy, they were glad to live like this. With time, their bond had deepened and it could be felt around them. Even if Severus' blood and Amelia's scars had not burned in years because of pain and danger, they could still feel it, especially when they were making love. The burning pain had been replaced by a pleasurable heat.

The blood compact was still at work and would till the very end of their natural life.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hang on ! This is not the end of it, there's still the Epilogue as the last chapter to conclude this story. Please bear with me for the next chapter - the last one !<em>**

**_Here we have a perspective on what had happened after the wizarding community came back to peace, after the Batle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's end. What happened to various people, among them the main protagonists of the fic - Severus and Amelia, but also Dumbledore, Harry, and a few others. I wanted to give an outlook on what had happened so that things may find their natural closure. I need that when I write a story - closure. Besides, it's nice to know what happened to whom. _**

**_Hope you liked it, it was a bit long but that was necessary to cover everything that had happened afterwards, from Severus and Amelia marrying to the Princes' elves return to the Princes' ancestral home, from their professional activities to their new and definitive happiness as a family._**

**_Hope I have kept everyone in character too. I know, that's my obsession. But I respect the canon and my original characters too much, that I want this to be real good, in addition to a decent plot._**

_**So, if you liked it, leave reviews. It's always very rewarding to know what readers think of a chapter.** **PLEASE !**_


	56. Chapter 55 Epilogue  8 years later

**The Blood Compact – Chapter 55 – Epilogue – 8 years later**

Imposing black iron-wrought gates could be seen not far from their Apparition point. A woman and the child accompanying her looked at each other. The woman smiled at the little girl and they walked towards the entrance.

"Must be there... Ah, yes, there's something here... Let's have a look, Eileen," Molly Weasley said while dragging the little girl with her.

There was a plaque fixed on the pillar supporting one of the gates.

_**The Princes Primary School for Magical Children**_

_**Amelia Snape-Davis, Headmistress**_

_**Please ring the bell to enter**_

Molly read the words aloud. She glanced at the bell cord that was hanging beside the plaque. She also looked through the gates. She could sense wards, powerful wards. No wonder, with someone like Severus living there, she thought to herself. She knelt down to face the little girl.

"Now, Eileen dear, this is the place where Mum and Dad want you to go to learn many more things than just read and write. You want to, love, don't you ?" The little girl nodded, her blue eyes gleaming with anticipation. Molly patted her hair before hugging her. "That's my girl ! Now, let's ring that bell."

She did so and waited for the gates to open. She had no idea if someone would come to them or if the gates would open on their own accord. No idea at all.

* * *

><p>Severus was in the study – now the Headmistress' office – checking the mail scattered on the desk. Amelia was upstairs, having a nap with their four-years-old son. She was five-month along and needed rest after their return from visiting first Amelia's family in Wales, then the Ravenheart kin. Today was quite hot and she had wished to retreat for an hour in their bedroom. Severus would keep an eye on the three Ravenheart children busy enjoying themselves in the park, even if Ziggy, their house elf, had already been instructed to do so. To that effect, he had opened the study window. He could hear the youngest siblings playing a game of Exploding Snap, while the eldest child, Robin, was quiet as usual, reading under the shade of a tree, a few yards away from his brother and sister. Ziggy, the house elf, was keeping an eye on them while weeding out the alley.<p>

Severus liked Robin a lot. The boy, now 13, reminded him much of himself at the same age. A quiet child, that enjoyed reading. He was glancing at the children when he heard the bell ringing.

_Who is it ?_ His senses in alert, he peered at the gates and could see from a distance there were two people standing there, obviously waiting for the gates to open.

The elf and the children had heard it too. Ziggy had stopped weeding and was looking at the gates, then at the house, waiting for an order. "Master ?" he squealed.

Sophia, the sister, raised her head towards the open window. "Severus, there's someone at the gates !" She got on her feet. "Can I go and see who it is ?"

"No way. You stay here. I'll go. Ziggy, Robin, keep an eye on Sophia and Tim, will you ?"

Robin raised his head and realized someone had talked to him. "Yes, Severus," he replied while not fully grasping what had been asked of him.

Ziggy was more reactive. "Yes, Master !" Something in the wizard's tone told him that should the need arise, he would have to lead the children inside the house to safety, through the library door at the back of the building.

Severus got out of the house, wand at the ready. The Ravenheart children had gotten quiet all of a sudden, aware that something was up. When Severus acted like this, it paid to keep quiet and obey. They had learnt with time that an order given by Severus was to be respected, for their own sake first. The Potions Master had never raised his voice with them, nor had he ever given them nonsensical orders, but he expected to be obeyed when he had ruled. The children trusted him and knew he had said so for their own protection. As for Ziggy, there was no way for him to disobey his Master. Though Severus never punished him or Betty, the two house elves feared him. Moreover, Ziggy liked the Ravenheart children a lot and would have died for them. He cast himself between them and the gates in the distance, in a defensive stance. Elf magic was powerful and could even do harm if the creatures felt either themselves or others could be in danger.

After glancing at the children and seeing they were together, that Ziggy was ready to take action if necessary, Severus walked towards the gates. He wondered who would come and see them at this time of the year. Of course, there would be parents curious to visit the school before enrolling their children there. But these visits were always scheduled. He just hoped it did not mean any further trouble. Even if in six years' time, there had been no trouble, Severus was still very cautious as to whom was to enter his property.

"Severus ! Severus !" the taller person at the gates called joyfully. "Hello, Severus !"

No need to wonder who could be so familiar in their approach. Someone that went back a long way with him. The Potions Master recognized the voice. He smirked and let out a sigh of relief. He walked faster and was at the gates in seconds. "Molly Weasley... what are you doing here ?"

Molly smirked. "Honestly, Severus, is this a way to greet old friends ? When I thought that Amelia might have rubbed off on you a bit as far as pleasant manners are concerned..."

"I've never been a pleasant man and you know it." Severus let out a tiny smile. "Good afternoon, Molly. But your visit was not announced, so I'm a bit surprised. That's all."

"I wanted to contact Amelia by owl post but I thought I could come and see her by myself."

Severus nodded. "Unless it is someone else Polyjuiced as you."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Severus, I understand your precautions, but if someone wanted to kill you, do you think they would have brought a child with them ?"

Severus glanced at the little girl through the gates. He recognized her without hesitation. Somehow, he knew that one day, Molly would come with her to the school. He had even been surprised it had not happened earlier, when the girl had reached 6. He remembered the day she was born – Eileen shared a birthday with him after all. He did his best to hide his feelings.

* * *

><p>Eileen was her mother and father wrapped in one beautiful package. She had her mother's face and complexion. Her hair were long, slightly curling like her mother's while being redder. Most likely a charm to make her look as red as a real Weasley. <em>She has her father's eyes.<em> Washed-out blue eyes, that could have come only from Peter Pettigrew. Severus wondered what his wife's reaction would be when seeing the girl. Yet, he could not say a word of all this in front of Eileen.

He came back to Molly. "Let me tell you this : if you have the Dark Mark branded on your flesh, Polyjuice or not, it'll be detected by a ward I've specially designed and you shall be reduced to smithereens."

Molly smiled. "Oh, Severus, I see what you mean. Like when I... I got the world rid of Bellatrix Lestrange all these years ago ? That's clever indeed." She giggled. "I'm Molly Weasley, née Prewett, Severus. I won't be afraid to go through your wards as I wear no Dark Mark at all."

Severus peered at her, casting _Legilimens_ discreetly. She spoke the truth. Moreover, her self-confidence was enough to show she was whom she claimed to be. _Typical Gryffindor._ "Alright, Molly. Please come in." He raised his wand to lift the wards – except the one he had described – and open the gates. Molly entered the property, her daughter's hand firmly clasped in hers.

Of course, the ward detected nothing, confirming Severus' Legilimency. The gates closed behind them and Severus put the other protective wards into place.

"I apologize for all this, Molly, but you have to understand."

"But I do, Severus ! I do. I know what it is, that feeling that anyone crossing one's threshold may be an enemy ready to slit our throats. I would have done the same." Her tone had become serious and determined. A bit sad too – she had lost a son in the last war. Severus knew it. He put a hand on her shoulder and let out a tiny smile.

"I know. Welcome, Molly. Amelia is upstairs, having a nap. We came back from a trip and she's a bit tired. But you would not mind if I show you the school myself ?"

"Oh, no, Severus, let her have rest. Maybe Eileen could go and play with the kids over there ?"

Severus nodded. He led them to the Ravenheart children and introduced them to the little Weasley girl. Eileen was eight-years-old but she had nice manners and a charming smile that made her lovable. She picked up a dandelion from the grass, showing them how she managed to open and close the flower petals with magic. Sophia let out an admirative whistle. Tim picket up a willow leaf and he made it fly like a butterfly towards her. A shy smile appeared on his lips. Eileen smiled back at him, complicity in her blue gaze. She had just found a new friend.

The scene stirred something in Severus' memories. He had met Lily that way. He watched the youngest Ravenheart sibling and could see that the boy was more than impressed. Had he looked like that too, in front of Lily, all these years ago ? Most likely. He felt touched by the sight – even if he hid it carefully.

He took Molly by the elbow and invited her to tour the property. "Don't worry, the children are safe here and Ziggy is keeping an eye on them."

"Ziggy ?"

"Our house elf. We have two of them actually. His mate, Betty, is inside."

"I didn't know you had house elves, Severus."

"I didn't know either, until the day they came here, claiming they belonged to the Prince family. So I kept them. I could not throw them out. Besides, they're helping us a lot with the school. They prepare lunch for the children, among other tasks."

Severus showed her the park and the ground floor inside the house. He also explained how the school worked. Even if he did not have any hand in the school management, he knew about it often was a matter for discussion between him and Amelia. She asked her husband's advice most of the time because he was someone reliable and sensical with a good deal of experience in teaching.

"And what about the Ravenheart children ?" Molly enquired.

"They enjoy the school. Though the eldest one is already in Hogwarts. He's been sorted in Ravenclaw, like the rest of his family had been for centuries. We expect the two others to follow the same path. His sister is to enter Hogwarts next September for her first year."

"I'm very glad you and Amelia are their legal guardians, Severus. They seem to be happy here."

"Their grandparents, their closest blood relatives, deemed they were too old to take care of children so young as they were back then. Besides, they knew Amelia from her days when she was working for the Ravenhearts so they trusted her."

"And you, did they trust you ?"

He sighed. That had not been easy. "After Mr Potter's revelations to the public, yes. Amelia did a lot of explaining too. She can be very convincing. They know that the kids are safe with someone like me. They were the first people to accept me back in the wizarding fold, to tell the truth."

Molly squeezed his arm gently. "And they were right. You're a decent man, Severus. And I thank you every day for what you did for that little girl you brought to our house all these years ago. Not only you saved her life but she's such a joy to me and Arthur. I just hope she..."

"No one shall know any of this," Severus interrupted her. "What I've done for her then. Your word, Molly. I want your word."

"Arthur gave our word long ago, Severus. To Amelia herself."

"I know. He swore to her back then that he would never reveal how the girl had been conceived. But you have to swear to me you shall never..."

"Reveal the best of you, Severus ?" She sighed. "Everybody already knows the best of you."

"My... participation in this particular event would involve too many questions. Why was she born in my house then ? And who was her mother ? And, naturally, who was her father ?" A pause. "Molly, I know you won't talk about all this. But never mention I saved Eileen's life in front of her or anyone else for that matter. That would trigger off far too many questions. The situation would quickly get out of hand and I don't think Amelia would be able to handle all this." _Nor would I._

"I know, Severus. We only told her her mother had died during the war and she had been given to us as her father was unknown. That's why I wanted to talk to Amelia before enrolling Eileen here."

"What makes you think Amelia is to accept her in her school ?" There was an edge in his voice.

Molly perceived it. She expected the question. She had thought about it a lot. "She's a mum..."

"She's not Eileen's mum. Just her biological mother. _You_ are her mum. Listen, Molly, Amelia's pregnant. I don't want to jeopardize her physical and mental health at this critical time."

"I understand, Severus. But only Amelia can tell. Neither you or me can speak in her stead."

She was right and Severus knew it. Yet, he had to do everything in his power to protect his family. He was happy, Amelia was happy too. They were in charge of four children, five in a few months' time. Life was fragile. Of all people, Severus and Amelia had learnt it the hard way.

Severus led Molly inside the house and showed her the library, the study and the drawing-room, as well as the dining-room which was where the pupils ate their lunch. Dumbledore was not in his portrait but it amused Molly to know the old wizard was present every now and then to give advice to Amelia and her staff. And tell stories to the children.

Amelia went downstairs at this moment. She welcomed Molly and invited her to share a fresh drink with Severus and the children. They stayed in the drawing-room where they were served by Betty while Ziggy brought the children back inside.

When Amelia saw there were four children, she was quick to add two and two together. Molly's presence... The fourth child could be no other than Eileen. She was moved to see the girl but managed to hide it well. She just acted as if she had had nothing to do with her in the past. She greeted her as she would with any other child entering her school. Then she wanted to talk with Molly – on their own. The two women went inside the Headmistress' office. Amelia closed the door and cast _Muffliato_ so that nobody could hear what they had to say.

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring her here ?" Amelia asked the older witch. There was an edge in her voice she regretted at once. Her pregnancy was making her way too much sensitive.<p>

"She needs to go to school, Amelia. I'm getting old, well, not so old, but I have less patience, I must reckon. I taught her how to read and write but I feel that's not enough. I thought... she may be fine here."

"But you did fine with your other kids. Is that just because I'm her biological mother ?"

"No. Your institution has a good reputation, Amelia. I know Eileen will do great here. It's just I'm no longer patient enough. Or knowledgeable enough. The world's changing. Our world's changing. Eileen needs to be with children of her age too. I don't want her to be in a Muggle school. I want her to feel comfortable with children that are like her. You see... her magic is already strong and she can already use it in a controlled manner. But she tends to use her magic to serve her own purposes and I must say it scares us sometimes."

At this point, Amelia felt uneasy. Would the little girl turn like her father ? Darkness and all ?

"Besides, I don't expect any favour for her on the grounds you just mentioned, Amelia."

"Because she won't have any. Ask the Ravenheart children. They have none either." Amelia had talked more softly this time. "I can understand your concern. We have children of many backgrounds here, except Muggle-borns as these children's parents are aware of their kids' magical abilities only when they receive a letter from Hogwarts. But otherwise, we have pure-bloods, half-bloods, even children with a lycanthropic condition. We even have some children coming from former pure-blood supremacist families who had realized the errors of their ways. Hence I need to keep fairness among all of them if I want to achieve the goal I have set for this school, that is, make them understand that all magical children need and deserve the same amount of attention and care from adults."

Molly smiled. "That's why I want Eileen to enrol. As I said earlier, your school has an excellent reputation. And you can help Eileen with her magic. She's a good girl but she tends to act like..."

"Like a Slytherin ?"

Molly cringed. She had wanted to say so but honestly, the young witch in front of her must have read in her mind. "Amelia. I haven't brought Eileen to embarrass you. If you deem you cannot deal with her because of her... conception, I can understand. Me and Arthur have told her she had been given to us because her mother had died and her father was unknown. Given my age, it would have been stupid to say I'm her biological mother. So we came up with that story, which I explained to Severus as well. That's why I wanted to come here with her. I wanted to know if you would be able to see her on a daily basis without hating her eventually."

"I don't hate her, Molly. Time has passed since then. I'm a mother myself and I will have another baby soon. It's just... it came as a surprise."

"I know. What do you think then ?"

"She has her father's eyes."

Amelia averted her gaze. She would not forget Wormtail's lustful gaze on her. Never. When he had raped her. When he was living in Spinner's End and was always looking at her as if he were about to jump on her the next minute.

"She's not responsible for her father's sins and crimes."

"I know, Molly." The sentence reminded her what she had told Severus about Harry Potter. The little girl was not at fault – even less as she knew nothing of her true origins. Amelia closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do you need some time to think about it, Amelia ?" Molly asked gently.

The younger witch opened her eyes. "No. I've taken my decision. She can enrol here. You said she needs help and there's nothing much you can do. That's not a reproach. Parents are not always the most efficient people to help their children sometimes." She smiled at Molly and put a hand on her arm. "They can't because they love their children, that's all. You love Eileen, that's obvious, and you want the best for her. I'll help you and her in this regard. Never fear, she won't become a Dark witch, if this is what you think. She's too young and is not in capacity to make all the wrong choices yet."

"I don't want you to feel bad now, otherwise it could go but worse in the future."

Molly was right but Amelia had made her decision. "I won't feel bad. Other children have blue eyes like her... like her biological father. I've managed to teach them."

"But these children were not Eileen."

Once again, Molly was right. "But as I told you before, time helped. I managed to marry and have other children. There won't be any issues. And of course, I'll stick to your story, if Eileen is to talk about it."

Molly smiled. "You're a great witch, Amelia. You're such an example. And if you can keep darkness at bay..."

Amelia frowned. "What are you afraid of, Molly ? Don't deny it, I can feel you are. What is it that's bugging you ?"

Molly sighed. "You mentioned that she may behave like a Slytherin. In fact, we fear that she may become one. You see, we're a Gryffindor family."

"And you want me to influence Eileen to become a Gryffindor ? Is this what you want, Molly ?"

The older witch said nothing. But the look on her face was eloquent enough. Amelia sighed.

"Molly. I'm afraid I'm not the right person for that. I'll gladly teach your daughter. That's the purpose of this school. But I prefer to tell you : in no way me and my staff will influence the deep nature of your child. If Eileen is to be sorted into Slytherin, so be it. There is no shame in that."

"But..."

"There is no buts, Molly." Amelia glanced at the door, towards the drawing-room where Severus was most likely. "Has the man in the room behind this door ever showed you that Slytherin is as valuable a House as any other ? Do I need to remind you what he had done for all of us ? I often say that he is a Slytherin that, during the last war, worked like a Ravenclaw, loved and cared like a Hufflepuff and fought like a Gryffindor." A pause. "Do I need to remind you that he almost died like a Gryffindor ?"

"We're talking about Severus, Amelia. Your husband. He's not any Slytherin."

"He's not the only Slytherin like that. I met others too. Not all of them served the Dark Lord. Some even did their best to thwart his plans or at least avoid getting involved with him. Like this honourable gentleman, Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master that taught Severus." A sigh escaped her lips. "Molly, one of the goals of this school is to eradicate prejudices in our community. Any kind of prejudices. Like blood purity or House membership. I have kids here from families coming from all the Hogwarts Houses. We educate here the next generation of children that will go to Hogwarts with less prejudices than the previous generation. I know no better way to prevent a third wizarding war from breaking out." A pause. "You know I'm right. We both lost a lot in this awful war."

Molly nodded. "All the same. Maybe... maybe we're too old, me and Arthur, to change our frame of mind. Imagine if Eileen is sent to Slytherin..."

"And so what then ? It doesn't mean she'll end up as a Dark witch." Her face became somber all of a sudden. "There was at least one Gryffindor that turned bad. We both know who." _Her father,_ Amelia thought sourly. "Belonging to one House is not a free ticket for holiness or sin. Only our circumstances and the choices we make, define our life and hardships we can go through."

Molly nodded. "Yes, you're right... But all the same..."

Amelia put a hand on the older woman's arm and smiled at her. "As long as her parents – that is, you and Arthur – still love her, who cares ?"

* * *

><p>In the drawing-room, Severus was finishing his lemonade glass, his gaze in the void, lost in deep thinking, when he heard some noise. He raised his eyes towards the door and saw Ziggy and Betty running to him with the young Weasley girl in tow.<p>

"Master ! Master ! Master !" the two elves squealed with obvious excitement.

"Hold it ! Hold it ! What's going on with you two ?"

"Master... it's just... we's learned that the little lady here, she's called like our dear mistress !" Ziggy managed to say while Betty was weeping away a furtive tear. "And she likes snakes ! Like our dear masters ! The Noble House of Prince would be proud to welcome here another Slytherin like her !"

Severus gathered at once what the elf meant. His own mother. He was aware of elves' perceptiveness and hoped they had not sensed the biological relationship between Amelia and Eileen. The girl was watching him with interest in her washed-out blue eyes. _She has her father's __eyes. _He sighed imperceptibly.

"Sir, what do they mean ?" she asked politely.

Severus looked at her, pondering his reply. How far could he tell, without revealing too much ? "Ziggy, Betty, leave us, please."

The two elves obeyed without a word in a snap of their fingers and a _pop_ sound.

"Come here," Severus ordered. "Don't be afraid. Contrary to snakes, I don't bite."

The little girl came closer to him. Severus did his best to give a softer – or at least, a less harsh – look on his face. His voice was firm yet soft at the same time. A voice conveying both authority and patience.

Then he noticed her gesture. Eileen's fingers had grabbed a pendant hanging from a necklace.

"What is it you have around your neck ?"

The little girl smiled shyly. "My snake. My best friend. He's always with me. Mum said I was almost born with it. Do you want to see it ? Sir ?"

Severus nodded in agreement. Eileen came closer and showed the snake pendant to him. He recognized the jewel. The same as the one Amelia had worn when he had been given her by the Dark Lord. The protective snake pendant that had been given to Amelia by her first love – Terence Black, a Slytherin.

_A Slytherin will always protect you._

Severus touched the snake pendant with his fingertips. He could feel the powerful protective charm that still endowed the jewel. He could not help thinking that Terence Black must have been a very resourceful, clever and knowledgeable wizard to have enchanted a small jewel with such a powerful and lasting charm.

"Why do you say this little snake is your best friend ? Don't you have any other friends ?" He remembered his own solitary childhood – until the moment he had met Lily.

"No. Well, not yet, sir." A smile, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Tim is very nice."

"Do you like snakes ?"

"I do respect them. To tell the truth, sir, yes, I like them. Mum always tells me to avoid them but I can't help being attracted to them when I see them."

For a moment, Severus was troubled by the similarity between Amelia's and Eileen's reply to the question. He wondered if the little girl was about to tell him that she could speak with snakes. Like the Dark Lord. Though he knew that this could not be possible. Parseltongue was a genetic trait that could be passed only from a common ancestor – Salazar Slytherin. But with the blood lines so much intertwined together, no one could know. Salazar Slytherin had lived a thousand years ago – there might have been something of him in each and every pure-blood magical family in Britain. Like the Princes, for example. Peter Pettigrew had been a pure-blood. His family had been so much inbred that it had been a miracle he had not ended up as a Squib.

_Which would not have been a bad thing_, Severus thought. But the next second he looked at the little girl standing in front of him, he had to admit that Eileen was surely the best thing that Wormtail had ever done in his life – even if he had never had the intention to do so.

"You have to be careful. Some snakes can be dangerous, you know. They can bite and some bites are mortal." Severus remembered Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake familiar, the last Horcrux that had been destroyed. He would never forget the moment when he and Amelia had almost died of an attack by the giant snake, back in Hogwarts. They would have had, had it not been for one Neville Longbottom's intervention then.

"I'm aware of that, sir. But they can't harm me and I always protect them from what other people can do to them. Mum thinks that..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, lowering her eyes. Severus felt she was embarrassed somehow.

"What's troubling you, Miss Weasley ?"

Eileen bit her lower lip. Then she raised her eyes towards the Potions Master's dark gaze. "Sir... what if I'm in Slytherin ?"

"Then Slytherin would have gained a snake-loving member and, from what I've seen of you, an interesting student and a potentially powerful witch, I'm sure."

The little girl's face seemed to relax for a few seconds. Yet, there was something else. Severus used Legilimency on her and discovered quickly that she was torn between her wish to be in Slytherin and her adoptive family Gryffindor tradition.

The door between the drawing-room and the study opened, and the two witches entered the room.

Eileen's gaze went to Molly first, then to Amelia. She lowered her head again and just clammed up. Amelia saw it and went to her, sitting on the sofa besides Severus, facing the little girl. Being closer to her, she noticed the snake pendant. She felt both moved and happy to see the girl still had it.

"That's a lovely snake pendant you have."

Eileen smiled shyly. But there was some uneasiness in her body language that Amelia detected at once. "What's the problem, dear ?" she asked softly.

The little girl glanced at Molly again. Amelia remembered the conversation she had just had with the Weasley matriarch. "Feel free to ask. There are no silly questions here."

"What if I'm in Slytherin ?" Eileen asked again, this time with much more distress in her voice. Her question had been a whisper intended for the two adults sitting in front of her only.

Amelia put a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Eileen Weasley. You were named for a witch that gave our world the most precious and wonderful gift ever to be received. This witch was a Slytherin." Saying so, Amelia put her other hand on Severus' forearm. "She gave birth to a son who is the most decent, noble and courageous wizard I've ever met." She glanced at her husband. "This wizard was a Slytherin, he helped our world to fight off evil and he's sitting right in front of you."

The little girl glanced at the black-clad man and seemed to relax at the notion that not everyone in Slytherin was bad or even evil. That there were great folks that belonged to the House of the Snake. Yet, Amelia could feel she was still tense. Now was the moment to make her point about what she had just discussed with Molly. And if it could help the little girl, so be it. The argument would clinched once and for all.

"You still have time before going to Hogwarts. Things may change in the meantime. However, if this is how you feel deeply, if you really want to be in Slytherin, this is not a problem for me. For us. When the time comes, you'll be able to choose Slytherin over any other House. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

Eileen's face relaxed completely this time. Amelia could read on her face that she felt accepted as she was, which had been enough to dispel any anxiety or pressure in her. Suddenly, Eileen threw herself at Amelia who hugged her. She had been surprised by the girl's gesture. Images of the day she had given birth to her came back to her memory and she had a hard time repressing her tears. She glanced at Molly and winked and smiled before breaking the hug.

"Now, you'll be a good girl and get ready for school in a few weeks."

"You mean I can come here ?"

"Yes, of course. Welcome to the Princes Primary School, Eileen."

Eileen turned towards Molly and threw herself at her, showing how happy she was to come here. Molly hugged her and stroked her red hair, while smiling back at Amelia. "Thank you, Amelia."

"You're welcome, Molly. I'll owl you to get all the details for her registration."

"Will I be in class with Tim ?" Eileen asked.

Amelia and Severus glanced at each other, gathering the meaning behind the question. The little girl had indeed Slytherin traits. "I don't know yet, but you'll see each other between classes and at lunchtime anyway. I'm sure he'll be happy to know you'll come here for school next September."

This time, Eileen's face beamed. Any trace of anguish had left, leaving place to an expression of sheer delight.

The Weasley witches left the manor after being accompanied back by Severus. He came back inside the mansion and took his wife in his arms. The children were playing quietly in the library. They had a bit of time for themselves only.

" _The most decent, noble and courageous wizard I've ever met_ ?" Severus asked Amelia with a smirk on his lips. "You outdid yourself this time, love. Should anyone have wished to make young Miss Weasley think I'm a Gryffindor, they would not have said otherwise."

Amelia grinned. "Severus Snape. This is the truth, whether you like it or not. Professor Dumbledore told me once that maybe they sort too soon. I don't know if Eileen will be sorted into Slytherin or not. But as far as you're concerned, whatever where you were or should have been sorted into, it doesn't matter to me. I love you as you are, I take you as you are, and the only house important to me is the house of my heart, where you truly belong."

Amelia took his face between her hands and kissed him on the lips tenderly. Severus tightened his embrace around her and they both ended up caught in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, my little snake," he said with his sensually purring voice. "Always."

They exchanged a loving glance. _There's so much in one word..._

***** *** *** THE END *** *** *****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here it is, the end ! I know, some of you are going to feel sad but no worry, I have another story to be published soon as it is already 50% written.<em>**

**_I hope you liked the end and the whole fic, of course. As of today, the story had received more than 500 reviews and got visited more than 70,000 times (as per stats)._**

**_I got inspired - very freely though - by the epilogue, book and movie alike. Especially the bit between Eileen and Tim - who knows ? Maybe these two will be great friends and even more later ? Also, I had found the bit of dialogue between Harry and Albus Severus so great that I used it (very freely) here, this time between Severus and Amelia, and little Eileen._**

**_Hope I've kept everyone in character, above all Molly Weasley and of course, our dear Severus._**

**_Don't you love happy endings ? I do. But feel free to give your opinion. I hope I haven't produced something too cheesy though. Happy is fine, cheesy not. LOL  
><em>**

**_This story will be translated into French later, I don't know when as I'm already on board another project entitled "The Missing Ingredient" which I should be able to post by the end of March/early April. Same thing : a Severus-centered fic, with action and romance with an original female character. Mature, dark story, well standard De Kelley fic, as usual. So feel free to review and put an alert on me to get informed when I post that new story._**

**_You may also contact me through PM here on - I'd be happy to reply to you all._**

**_Last but not least, a great thank to all of you readers for your staunch support of the story, as well as of me and the muses LOL - I hope you enjoyed reading the whole story as much as I did writing it._**


End file.
